Decisiones y arrepentimientos
by Doka Shibichan
Summary: Levi vuelve tras su primera expedición fuera de los muros habiendo perdido a Farlan e Isabel. Habiéndo perdido todo en lo que creía, Hanji decide recodarle que no está solo y sigue siendo su compañera.
1. Chapter 1

**Vuelvo con un nuevo experimento de fanfic. Quiero intentar relatar como se desarrolla la relación de Hanji y Levi después de que Levi pierda a Farla e Isabel en su primera expedición fuera de las murallas.**

**Disclaimer: Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El polvo se acumulaba bajo sus pies conforme andaba. Usualmente aquella acumulación le exasperaría. Pero ese día notaba que todo daba igual y nada importaba. Andaba junto a su caballo mientras notaba las miradas de los ciudadanos contando las vidas que habían fallecido en el campo de batalla. Muchas más de las esperadas. Dos en concreto demasiado especiales para él.

Continuó bajando la cabeza sin entender cómo había sucedido todo aquello. Tan sólo intentaban saldar una vieja deuda y acercarse a aquel hombre extraño y acceder a aquellos documentos. Pero algo le instó a esperar y atacarle en el propio campo de batalla, dónde sus sentidos no le situarían como una amenaza. Sin embargo, no podía estar más equivocado.

Tal vez había sido su error. Abandonar a aquellos que habían sido sus compañeros durante tantos años sin el menor reparo. Solamente obsesionado por rebanar el cuello de aquel hombre que hablaba con demasiada autoridad. Como si no temiese que su puñal se empapase de su sangre. Sabía perfectamente que intentaría atacarle, y aún así, lo llevo al campo de batalla, completamente armado. Solamente influenciado por su sed de sangre. Corrió tras él, esquivando a todas las presas a su alrededor. No le importaban aquellas réplicas de lo que había visto en sus pequeños entrenamientos previos. Eran fáciles de derrotar. Igual que aquellas figuras de cartón y madera. O eso pensaba él. Aún podía recordar los fríos ojos de Isabel mirandóle sin expresión. El cuerpo desmembrado de Farlan. ¿Cúando?

Era todo lo que podía preguntarse. ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? ¿Cuándo olvidó que no debía subestimar a sus oponentes? ¿Cuando entendió que su deseo de venganza no era necesario? Cuando.

Su mano sangraba ligeramente aún asiendo en ella la rienda del caballo que le había llevado de vuelta a aquellas murallas. Dónde el aire comenzaba a viciarse con un aroma repugnante que le entraban ganas de vomitar.

Frunció su ceño intentando evadirse a otro mundo en el que no oyera los murmullos de la gente. Aquel incesante golpeteo de las espuelas de los caballos. De los pasos de los soldados. Mucho más invisible que el sonoro ruido que hicieron al abandonar las murallas. ¿Esa sería su vida desde ese momento? ¿Respirar algo de aire puro a cambio de ver a cientos de personas a su alrededor morir?

Tal vez el trato no era lo suficientemente justo. Pero algo en aquella sensación tras aquellos muros era lo suficiente cómo para sentirse atraído y salir de nuevo. Eso era todo lo que tenía en su mente. Farlan e Isabel ya no estaban. Las únicas personas a quién había llegado a considerarse cercano. Las únicas que le habían dado un propósito para continuar sobreviviendo. Ahora debía encontrar otro.

Aquel hombre, Erwin Smith. Un nombre que jamás olvidaría en su vida. Tal vez, tras la pérdida de sus amigos, le ofrecía un nuevo objetivo. Participar en la reconquista de la humanidad. Salvar a todos los ciudadanos gracias a aquellas habilidades que ni él mismo sabía cómo había obtenido. Un nuevo objetivo. Abandonar la ciudad subterránea. Dejar de ser un relegado, para ser un soldado.

El suelo era cada vez más duro mientras se adentraban en la ciudad. El cuartel era cada vez más cercano. Personas irreconocibles con trajes blanquecinos acudieron con rapidez hacía los carros de la retaguardia. Los pobres mortales que habían conseguido volver vivos pero sin alguno de sus miembros.

Una mujer de escasa estatura le observó detenidamente y tras comprobar que no tenía heridas visibles se reunión con el resto de médicos a atender a los heridos. Con pasividad, se alejó de aquel tumulto y se dirigió a los establos. Pocos soldados se encontraban lo suficientemente sanos cómo para poder atar con cuidado a sus caballos. Y algunas de aquellas bestias domadas permanecían confusas buscando a sus dueños. Que probablemente aún yacerían en el pasto húmedo y embarrado dónde había dejado a sus amigos hacía horas.

Su cabeza comenzó a pesar cada vez más mientras oía un repicar conocido. Ni tan siquiera había sido consciente del tiempo que había ocurrido. Tal vez llevaba más de dos horas en aquel establo contemplando al corcél que volvería a montar dentro de varios meses. El repicar continuaba, ensordeciendo su capacidad de audición. Le quedaba claro que era la hora de la cena. Pero el hambre no existía en su cuerpo.

Sus pies vacilaron mientras se dirigía al edificio principal. Pregutándose si podría ir a aquella habitación prácticamente vacía dónde días atrás durmiera con aquellos dos. Era demasiado doloroso entrar en esa sala dónde su aroma aún la impregnaba y amenazaba con dotarle de ataques de imsomnio.

Sin ser consciente, sus pasos le guiaron hacia aquella sala principal dónde se reunían los soldados para hablar, cercana al comedor. La esquina dónde había hablado con ellos hacía escaso tiempo continuaba deshabitada. Nadie quería sentarse allí, apartados del resto. Pero para él, era perfecto. Un espacio en el que poder entender todos aquellos conocimientos.

Se sentó en el duro suelo mientras miraba al suelo observando cada una de las muescas erosionadas en la fría piedra. Farlan ocupaba este lugar, Isabel reía justo aquí. Esos eran todos los pensamientos que le agolpaban en la ciudad.

Los soldados entraban y salían continuamente. Podía oler la sangre desde su puesto. Posiblemente muchos de ellos esperasen a ser atendidos dado que sus heridas eran menos graves, pero lo suficientemente duras cómo para permanecer tumbados en el suelo mientras otros de sus compañeros les calmaban con escuetas palabras. Comenzó a preguntarse cuánto tardarían en morir cualquiera de los ocupantes de aquella sala.

Un extraño roce le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Alguien se había sentado junto a él. A escasa distancia, tan poca que podía sentir cómo la correa de su cadera rozaba con la de él. Escoró su mirada hacia su derecha para encontrarse un rostro ligeramente conocido que mordía un trozo de pan sin decir absolutamente nada y mirando al frente.

Había visto antes a aquella mujer. Varios días atrás. Hanji...¿Zoe? ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Y por qué se sentaba tan cerca? ¿Por qué permanecía callada? Apenas había notado su presencia hasta que se había sentado. Intentó mirar a su alrededor, pese a que la sala no era demasiado grande, había espacio suficiente para sentarse en otro lado. Pero ella había elegido sentarse en aquel sitio. A su lado. No había tenido una impresión demasiado negativa de ella. Pero había sido demasiado...¿extraña? En el momento que la conoció, ella parecía terriblemente interesada por aquello que otros solamente temían. Aquel extraño poder que le acompañaba desde hacía tiempo.

Había sido amable con Isabel, aquella chica a la que consiguió sacar de la calle y acoger en su seno para no ser vendida como esclava sexual en el subsuelo. Incluso Farlan había reconocido que ella rezumaba seguridad en sí misma, que no le importaba lo que otros pensaran de ella. Y su confianza era tan grande, que se sentaba terriblemente pegada a él sin importarle que podía partirle el cuello si lo deseaba.

Continuó callada mientras masticaba en silencio algo que parecía haber traído de una bandeja. Probablemente del comedor. Y que yacía en el suelo en el suelo delante de ella. Conocía el concepto de raciones en el ejército. Mayor del que había podido optar en su anterior vida. Isabel siempre se mostraba conmocionada cuando les daban su bandeja de ración. Pero aquella bandeja parecía algo más repleta que de costumbre. Probablemente debido a que había menos soldados entre los que repartir la comida.

La mujer empujó ligeramente la bandeja hasta que chocó con los pies de él. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia ella, que seguía mirando hacia otro lado mientras continuaba arrastrando la bandeja hasta su posición.

\- Lárgate – enunció al fin.

\- ¡Oh, por fin!Comenzaba a cansarme de esperar a que hablaras – sonrió con despreocupación mientras levantaba la bandeja en ofrecimiento – La patatas cocidas están algo duras, pero son comestibles.

\- ¿Estás sorda? Dije que te largues.

\- Pruébalo – insistió – Después de todo te lo prometí.

\- ¿Prometer el qué? - comenzó a apartarse de ella intentando reclamar el espacio que le había sido arrebatado.

\- No tendremos acceso a nuestro sueldo hasta dentro de varias semanas, así que no puedo invitarte formalmente – continuó sin explicarle nada – Pruébalo.

\- …...

\- Me hubiera gustado traerle algo también a ellos. Pero... - desvió su mente hacia otra parte – Ya me lo han ….. contado.

\- No necesito tu compasión. Vete de aquí.

\- Quiero cumplir mi promesa – cómo si lo hiciera a propósito se acercó de nuevo reduciendo el espacio que él había creado entre ambos – Hasta que no nos den dinero no puedo invitarte formalmente. Así que tendremos que conformarnos hoy con esto.

\- ¿Qué mierda es esto? - dirigió por primera vez su vista al plato de madera en el que varias verduras humeaban con cuidado.

\- Pues lo he traído del comedor. Era el menú de hoy. No creas que suelen variar mucho el menú. Pero se puede comer, a mí me ha tocado colaborar hoy porque éramos pocos. Las patatas las he hecho yo. - comenzó a rascarse el cabello con despreocupación – Reconozco que no se cocinar muy bien.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - insistió de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No lo recuerdas? - sonó algo incrédula – Cuando me presenté la otra vez te prometí que te invitaría a comer. Pero no tengo dinero ahora mismo, así que he decidido traerte tu ración ya que no has venido al comedor.

\- Si no he ido al comedor es porque no quería comer, eso es evidente. Así que, ¿qué haces aquí? Vete y dejame en paz.

\- Sí, si, ya, ya. Pero pruébalo – continuó insistiendo como si la aspereza que él mostraba hacia ella no existiera – Se puede masticar, lo prometo. No romperás ninguno de tus dientes.

\- …... - en ese momento comenzó a extrañar demasiado a Farlan e Isabel. Aquella mujer era demasiado insistente, dijera lo que dijese ella hacía lo que le daba la gana y no se iba - ¿No comes con tus compañeros?

\- Tú eres mi compañero.

\- Yo no soy tu maldito compañero.

\- Cuando el comandante Shadis os presentó dijo que seríais nuestros compañeros.

\- …... - continuó observandola en silencio, era demasiado complicado entenderla. Su actitud hacia él era demasiado distinta de la que estaba acostumbrado en la gente. ¿Cordialidad? - Tus _otros_ compañeros.

\- No te preocupes. Ellos ya han cenado. Algunos han ido a la enfermería y otros han salido a beber. Yo he decidido comer contigo – finalizó.

\- …...

Por unos instantes no comprendió que debía hacer. Ella parecía alguna especie de martillo que golpeteaba constantemente sus sienes. Se negaba a darle el espacio que necesitaba. Insistía en que probase una maldita patata cuando su apetito se había desvanecido. Y su actitud no se veía ofuscada por su presencia. No importaba lo que le dijese, ella parecía terriblemente interesada en conversar con él.

\- Entonces, ¿me lo contarás?

\- ¿Contarte el qué?

\- Bueno, si observas lo que hay a nuestro alrededor – señaló con sus brazos abiertos a los soldados temerosos que continuaban observandole con desdén – No somos muy fuertes. Si conseguimos sobrevivir es por pura suerte. Yo no estuve entre los mejores en mi pelotón de entrenamiento. Cualquier dato que nos puedas dar para mejorar hará que seamos más lo que podamos volver con vida.

\- …...

\- Llevo quizás poco más de un año aquí. Pero ya he visto a muchas personas morir. Más de las que creía. No soy muy fuerte, pero intento ayudar de la manera en que pueda. Tal vez si nos enseñaras, podríamos ser más los que sobrevivieramos.

\- No lo sé.

\- Por favor, Levi...

\- Quiero decir... No se de qué sirve ésto. Farlan e Isabel han entrenado conmigo y ahora no están aquí.

\- No podemos estar seguros sin probarlo.

\- …... - sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras intentaba entender lo que ella le proponía – No creo que haya nada distinto. No se por qué es así.

\- ¿Es algún tipo de entrenamiento o similar? ¿Tal vez alguna sustancia que ingieras antes de las batallas?

\- No. Nada. No se el porqué. Pero siempre ha sido así, desde hace tiempo.

\- Pero...

\- Suficiente. Necesito descansar.

Agotado de toda aquella verborrea sin sentido se levantó del suelo para darse cuenta de que ella se levantaba junto a él. Algo confusa y aún llevando la maldita bandeja en sus manos que había dejado de humear. Ella detuvo su paso impidiéndole irse mientras le insistía a cogerla. No estaba seguro de porqué razón no le dejaba tranquilo y simplemente continuaba allí. Posiblemente la próxima vez que volvieran a salir ella sería uno de los que volverían muertos.

Su cadáver se quedaría junto al resto de sus nuevos compañeros descomponiéndose en algún pasto conocido y sucio. No le llamaba demasiado la atención tener que recordar el nombre de decenas de personas que no volverían con él en la próxima expedición. Aquella primera salida fuera de los muros había sido suficiente para demostrarle que aunque sus preparaciones fuese óptimas, los que volvían no eran más que meros afortunados.

Hizo su paso a un lado intentando esquivarla. No quería intentar relacionarse con nadie allí. Tras esa tarde sólo veía futuros cuerpos en descomposición en a su alrededor. Ella no era más que uno más. Ella dio otro paso a su lado confrontándole de nuevo. La miró con cansancio. No le costaría nada en absoluto tumbarla en el suelo y evadirla y dirigir su rumbo de nuevo a su habitación. Tal vez amenazarla con el puñal que llevaba siempre en la parte posterior de su cinturón. Pero ella continuaba insistente. Algo en su expresión parecía denotarle que no importaba cuánto hiciera, ella continuaría insistiendo.

Suspiró en voz baja con desgana y agarró la maldita bandeja con fuerza. Aún caliente y rezumando el olor suave. Continuó su paso mientras oía la voz de la mujer a su espalda. Algo parecido a una despedida con efusivo interés.

Caminó medio intranquilo hacia su habitación ahora desierta. Probablemente en otros días la cama dónde habían dormido sus dos amigos serían ocupadas por desconocidos. Pero en esos instantes, él podía estar sólo. Eso era suficiente. Se sentó junto a la mesa que quedaba en la ventana. En aquella misma mesa habían designado el plan para arrebatarle los documentos a Erwin Smith. Y ahora sólo era ocupada por el mismo. Admirando el plato excesivamente lleno.

Sujetó el cubierto con desgana mientras comenzaba a limpiarlo con un pequeño pañuelo que extrajo de su bolsillo. Parecía que aquella mujer no era demasiado cuidadosa cuando le servía la comida a su compañero. Incluso había tenido la osadía de comer de aquel mismo plato para luego cedérselo a él. Había algo extraño en ella, fuera de lo común. Como si su mente trabajara en un plan distinto al que él mismo habitaba.

Sus ojos alcanzaron la ventana observando el patio de entrenamiento. Algunos soldados ayudaban a sus compañeros heridos a llegar a sus barracones. Alguien canturreaba en voz alta mientras dejaba que un soldado que cojeaba se apoyase en su hombro. Se levantó por instinto comprobando que era ella.

Volvió a mirar la bandeja. Aquello era una ración. Juraba que ella había mordido algunos de los alimentos de aquella bandeja, pero permanecía casi intacta. No parecía que hubiese vuelto al comedor. Aquella tarde, tras ayudar a realizar la comida de todos los soldados había decidido compartir su ración con él. Para luego salir a ayudar al traslado de los heridos. ¿Cuándo pensaba descansar aquella mujer?

Se sentó de nuevo frente a aquella mesa contemplando la bandeja que le miraba reprochante. Tal vez ella era alguien difícil de leer o comprender. Pero sin duda le consideraba un compañero, al igual que aquellos que cargaba en sus hombros a aquellas horas de la noche. Sujetó el tenedor y lo hundió sobre una de las patatas. Mordió con fuerza dejando que bajase por la garganta.

\- …... - tragó con desgana mientras miraba su reflejo en el cristal – No están tan duras...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Debido a que mis capítulos suelen ser muy largos voy a intentar escribir capítulos más largos a ver si este tipo de historia consigue llegar a alguien. Espero que dejéis vuestros comentarios si os interesa la historia y queréis que siga escribiéndola.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Demasiado alboroto en la habitación de las reclutas femeninas. Hanji no podía leer tranquilamente mientras las chicas corrían de un lado a otro pasando continuamente por su litera. Era demasiado temprano por la mañana. Usualmente le dejaban leer tranquilamente toda la noche sin importarles la luz de su candil encendida durante horas. Pero esa mañana todas estaban especialmente intranquilas.

Supiró con desgana y decidió bajar de su litera para observar que estaba sucediendo en su propia habitación. Sus pies tocaron el frío suelo completamente desnudos. Le extrañó observar que sus compañeras de habitación permanecían completamente uniformadas. Aquel día no había entrenamiento tan temprano, así que todo ello no tenía el menor sentido. Interceptó a una chica de cabello oscuro mientras corría de un lado a otro.

\- Louise, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Hemos sido atacados o algo así?

\- Hanji, vístete rápido y ordena tu zona. El comandante está haciendo inspecciones sorpresa en los barracones. Y ha ido al pabellón femenido B y han caído todas – la chica observó la litera de su compañera completamente desordenada e inundada de libros – ¡Ordena tu pocilga o acabarás corriendo hasta el anochecer!

\- ¿El comandante Shadis va a venir? - comentó algo nerviosa y sudorosa. Comenzó a rebuscar en el baúl de sus pertenencias algún libro en específico - ¿Crees que me dejará leerle las anotaciones que hice sobre el último libro que encontré sobre la investigación cromosómica de los sapos pulga? He encontrado algunos datos que resulta que-

\- ¡Hanji! - recriminó la chica - ¡El comandante está a punto de llegar recoge tus cosas o seremos todas castigadas!

Unos fuertes toques en el pasillo indicaron la entrada del oficial. La compañera de Hanji le lanzó una mirada desesperada. Si veían el desorden de su cama, todas tendrían que entrenar hasta horas inesperadas. Las puertas se abrieron y todas procedieron a colocarse frente a sus literas. Shadis iba acompañado de dos hombres que ella conocía bien. Un hombre muy alto y callado que parecía estar aspirando el aroma de su cuarto. Mike Zakarius, le parecía recordar.

Otro hombre algo más bajo pero también muy alto con cabello rubio. Sabía que había ascendido rápido. Siempre le había resultado muy inteligente y había podido participar con su escuadrón en alguna misión. Erwin Smith. Alguien que había sido muy popular en el gobierno desde que entrase en el equipo de reconocimiento. Si era sincera, debía reconocer de que alguna vez le gustaría poder debatir con él sus teorías. Pero en ese momento ella solo era una recluta más. Alguien sin importancia.

\- ¿Nombre? - oyó a su comandante preguntar a una chica de cabello claro.

\- Nanaba – musitó la mujer.

\- Muy bien, proceda a abrir su arcón.

La chica obedeció y comenzó a mostrar sus pertenencias sin reparo. Había estado también en combate con ella. A veces le parecía excesivamente protocolar. Pero era muy buena en combate y muy empática. Tras la última batalla ambas habían ayudado al traslado de los heridos.

Su comandante acompañado por sus allegados comenzó a examinar las pertenencias de todas sus compañeras. Una por uno. Comenzó a sentirse más nerviosa cuando notaba que se acercaba a su litera.

Se detuvo frente a ella observandola vestida solamente con su pijama y completamente despeinada, al contrario que sus compañeras que se habían uniformado mucho antes que cualquiera.

\- …... - continuó observandola en silencio mientras miraba de arriba a abajo su aspecto. El hombre alto a su espalda parecía detectar algún tipo de olor concreto y comenzó a reír en voz baja - ¿Nombre? - expresó al fin.

\- ¡Hanji Zoe, señor! Del escuadrón cuatro. Especialista en campo abierto e investig-

\- ¿Por qué tu zona parece haber sido atacada por una píara de cerdos?

\- ¡Señor, sí señor! ¡Me interesa terriblemente la invetigación! Si me lo permite, podré-

Un sonoro cabezaso aterrizando en su frente le hizo detenerse en sus palabras. Su comandante tenía aquella extraña manía de imponer su autoridad golpeando con su cabeza a sus subordinados. No era algo que sucediese por primera vez.

\- ¡Limpia tu zona inmediatamente, cabo!

\- ¡Comandante, si me lo permite, procederé a enseñarle los resultados de mi última investigación! - pavorosamente procedió a abrir las sábanas de su cama tapando una serie de arbustos y raíces envueltas en barro y tierra – Cuando salimos afuera, pude proceder a traerme varios elementos que podríamos transplantar en un parterre y-

\- ¿¡Se puede saber en que momento decidió que debía dedicarse a escarbar en la tierra mientras sus compañeros perecían en batalla!?

\- Eso no... - intentó defenderse.

\- Keith – interrumpió Erwin Smith reconociendo a la chica desorganizada – Ella es Hanji Zoe. Del escuadrón 4. El que dirige Dita Ness. Él te habló de ella.

\- ¿Del escuadrón de Ness? - volvió la vista hacia la chica que miraba inocentemente mientras parecía ansiosa por obtener permiso para plantar aquella amalgama de plantas que yacían bajo sus sábanas - ¿La psicópata?

\- ¿Psicópata? ¿Yo?

Keith Shadis dirigió otra mirada a la chica que parecía ruborizarse al ser alguien conocido dentro de su escuadrón y en aquel ejército. No parecía para nada la sanguinaria asesina de titanes que le habían comentado. Dita Ness solía comentar que cuando comenzaba a volar solamente encadenada al suelo por los cables de su equipo desaparecía todo rastro de humanidad. Descuartizaba, acorralaba a sus presas y disfrutaba matándolas una a una.

Mortífera en el campo de batalla. Cada vez que salía en combate volvía ilesa. Tenía altas dotes en batalla y un exacerbado odio por los titanes que resultaba altamente efectivo por lo que siempre se la designaba a los batallones principales. Dispuesta a matar cuantos pudiera. Su sed de sangre en batalla le resultaba similar a uno de los últimos incorporados. Un pequeño hombre sacado del subsuelo e imposible de controlar.

\- Comandante – volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos – Hace cuatro días encontré un libro acerca de la reproducción de las arañas que podría ser determinante para entender cómo proliferan nuestros enemigos en el campo de batalla – Su cara comenzó a sonrojarse por la emoción – Verá, cuando la hembra-

\- Zoe... - se acercó de nuevo a ella provocándole que le mirase desde abajo con desconcierto – Recoge tu zona, no quiero ver ni un sólo rastro de suciedad. Quiero que devuelvas todos esos libros a sus respectivas localizaciones. No quiero problemas con Zackley porque uno de mis soldados robe libros de la biblioteca central. Acto seguido quiero que corras 37 veces por todo el patio central y limpies las botas de todos los ocupantes de este equipamiento y-

\- Comandante – alzó su brazo interrumpiéndole de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué quieres Zoe?

\- Después de que haga todo eso, ¿escuchará mis deducciones acerca de la reproducción de los arácnidos?

\- …..

.

.

.

La mañana pasó demasiado deprisa. La mayoría de los soldados pertenecientes a los barracones masculinos habían sido castigados por no preservar su habitación con suficiente limpieza salvo un sólo hombre. Alguien que pese a que parecía ignorar las órdenes continuamente parecía excesivamente obesionado con preservar el orden en su zona.

Levi comenzó a salir de su habitación mientras su comandante y los capitanes comenzaban a nombrar a cada uno de sus compañeros para designarles el castigo correspondiente. Dirigió una mirada de repugnancia hacia los compañeros de habitación que eran incapaces de mantener dos metros cuadrados en condiciones.

\- Espera – interrumpió uno de los capitanes, aquel a quién intentara matar bajo aquella terrible tarde lluviosa – Si quieres, puedes cumplir el castigo junto a tus compañeros.

\- No son mis compañeros – expresó con aspereza.

\- Si no son tus compañeros, ¿por qué sigues en esta habitación?

\- ¿Acaso temes el hecho de que aún puedo rebanar tu cuello cuando quiera? - abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo ignorándole.

\- Yo no creo que sea eso – siguió al pequeño hombre mientras cerraba la puerta - ¿Viste algo fuera de los muros que atrajese tu atención?

\- El aire no es tan nauseabundo cómo el que hay aquí dentro. Esa habitación huele a estiércol. Tus soldados son unos cerdos.

\- Ya veo... - se mesó la barbilla mientras continuaba observándole. - Si te vuelves uno de los nuestros, podremos luchar para que la humanidad pueda salir de estos muros. Piensalo, Levi. Tus especiales habilidades nos serían muy útiles en el campo de batalla. Algún día conseguiremos la libertad y tu ayuda nos será de gran ayuda.

\- …..

Continuó por aquel pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras que daban al último piso. Necesitaba salir de toda aquella conversación. ¿Libertad? Dudaba que realmente aquello pudiese alcanzarse. Las personas más importantes para él habían muerto. Nadie entre aquellos muros merecía que el se esforzase en el campo de batalla.

Absolutamente nadie. Y aquel hombre, Erwin Smith, le provocaba un constante dolor de cabeza. Tal vez su manera de hablar petulante y altiva le resultaba vomitiba. Pero sus palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza. _Libertad para la humanidad._

Con su habitual agilidad comenzó a escalar hacia el tejado. El único sitio dónde podría pensar con tranquilidad y evadir al resto de ocupantes de aquellas habitaciones. El cielo estaba inesperadamente despejado tras aquella tarde de lluvia. Antes solía subir a aquel tejado acompañado de sus dos amigos. Pero ahora mismo se encontraba sólo. ¿Cómo podía pensar de veras aquel hombre que podría considerar a alguno de aquellos soldados como un auténtico compañero?

\- ¡Te encontré! - bramó una voz a su espalda.

\- …

Se giró sorprendido para encontrar a una cara ya demasiado conocida a su espalda. Una mujer que se había obstinado en alborotar cualquier instante de tranquilidad. Con algo de dificultad comenzó a escalar y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¡Woah! Hay buenas vistas desde aquí. Dime, Levi, ¿has subido alguna vez al muro Maria? Si fuerzas un poco la vista puedes ver algunas montañas en la lejanía a las que nunca hemos ido. ¿Crees que conseguiremos llegar tras esas montañas alguna vez?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Me han castigado – sonrió con extraña complacencia.

\- ¿También eres igual de sucia que los soldados de mi habitación?

\- Jajaja. Puede ser.

\- ¿Intentas escaquearte de tu castigo? No seré cómplice.

\- Ah, no. El comandante quiere que le saque brillo a las botas de todos los soldados. No te encontraba para coger las tuyas.

\- …...

La miró de arriba abajo mientras parecía que aquel extraño castigo le daba igual y obedecía complaciente. No sabía en qué condiciones debía estar el lugar dónde ella dormía cada noche para que tuviese que limpiar más de 200 pares de botas.

\- … comandante Keith Shadis en realidad es bastante...

\- ¿Qué? - por alguna razón ella había seguido hablando sin parar mientras gesticulaba de manera exagerada.

\- Decía que Keith Shadis es bastante genial, ¿no crees?

\- Tché – algo en esa afirmación de alguna manera le resultaba molesto.

\- Cuando estaba entrenando y él solía venir a revisar los entrenamientos, me solía golpear bastante en la cabeza. Hizo que me esforzara bastante en mis entrenamientos. En mi primera expedición me asusté mucho, pero el comandante vino en mi ayuda y consiguió que reaccionara y pudiera derrotar a mi primer titán. La verdad es que algún día me gustaría poder investigar o ayudar en el desarrollo de armas y..

\- …... - evitó mirarla directamente. Parecía que tenía algún tipo de obsesión con aquel hombre. Recordaba ese tipo de golpe en la cabeza. Él mismo lo había recibido, pero su respeto hacia él no había crecido por ese motivo.

\- …... Erwin a veces...

\- Repite eso – reaccionó a ese nombre en seguida - ¿Has dicho algo de Erwin Smith?

\- El capitán Smith también mola mucho. Puede parecer algo frío, pero ha ayudado mucho al comandante en varios sistemas estratégicos. Cuando nos atacaron en la última expedición pudimos salir de allí porque el vio que la lluvia no dejaría que nuestros caballos pudiesn correr bien si éramos atacados.

\- …...

\- Quiero decir. Siempre volvemos pocos, pero cuando Erwin da órdenes, solemos volver más.

\- …..

\- Mi capitán me ha dicho que a lo mejor me trasladan a su escuadrón. No me importaría estar a las órdenes de Erwin. ¿Por qué no pides tú también el traslado?

\- No me interesa – mintió.

Unas voces en el patio comenzaron a llamar a aquella mujer. Varios soldados que parecían hacer aspavientos para que ella les hiciera caso. Tardó un rato en percatarse que el nombre que decían a gritos era el suyo. Por lo que podía observar en su carácter, no era demasiado consciente de cuando alguien reclamaba su presencia y solía abstraserse demasiado en lo que llamase su atención.

\- Bajo enseguida – se giró de nuevo hacia el pequeño hombre y le ofreció la mano – Espero que podamos seguir luchando juntos por mucho más tiempo, Levi. Deja tus botas en la lavandería, por favor.

Apenas había estrechado su mano cuando una extraña sensación se apoderó de él. Tal vez fuesen milésimas. Pero el tacto con su piel era más suave de lo que parecía en un soldado. Desapareció antes de que pudiese determinar su fuerza mediante el agarre.

La chica le dio la espalda y comenzó a bajar los quince metros que había hasta el suelo sujetándose solamente por la tubería que bajaba desde el tejado, deslizándose con impresionante agilidad y rasgando aquellas extrañas y suaves manos.

Se quedó observandola mientras se reunía con sus compañeros y parecía comenzar a olvidar que el la vigilaba desde aquellas tejas con extraña atención.

.

.

.

Suspiró por tercera vez mientras se ajustaba el pañuelo a su cabeza. Apenas llevaba dos semanas en aquel batallón desde que habían muerto sus mejores amigos. Y las personas que le rodeaban en ese instante eran cada vez más nauseabundas. Comprendía que cada cierto tiempo debía haber relevos entre los soldados para hacer turnos de comida.

Pero aquella cocina era un completo caos. No le extrañaba que cuando decidía bajar a comer en el comedor los cubiertos y platos estuvieran siempre cubiertos de roña. Comenzó a fregar una de las ollas dónde se hervía la verdura mientra el resto de ocupantes de la sala le miraban desconcertado.

\- …. Levi... - se aventuró uno de los hombres – Usualmente no limpiamos las ollas que hay ya guardadas. Solamente hacemos la comida y se sirve. El capitán Blank dijo que tú podías pelar las patatas y-

\- Me niego a comer algo que haya sido cocinado en esta cocina nauseabunda. La comida de aquí es tan asquerosa porque la cocináis y servís en sitios asquerosos – su mirada se clavó con furia en el hombre que acababa de hablar – ¡Coge ese cepillo y comienza a fregar esa pared!

Como si aquel pequeño hombre impusiera algún tipo de autoridad, todas las personas que se encontraban junto a él comenzaron a limpiar nerviosamente. Cuando había recibido su planteamiento semanal había podido observar que tendría que trabajar en aquella cocina toda la semana, preparando la comida junto a seis soldados más.

Usualmente sólo debían pelar algunas patatas y verduras y cocerlas en una olla de tamaño gigantesco. Esperar los minutos que fuesen suficientes hasta que la comida estuviese hecha y servirla. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba repitiéndose aquella dinámica. Pero viendo el estado de aquella sala, le costaba entender que sus soldados no hubieran muerto ya de alguna infección.

El humeante caldo comenzaba a ser servido al resto de comensales del comedor. Por un vez el olor no parecía haber sido sacado de algún suburbio de su niñez. Parecía mucho más aceptable que lo que llevaba comiendo durante su última etapa allí.

Comenzó a servir con desgana a aquellas personas cuyas caras se esforzaba por no recordar. Muchos de ellos morirían en cada expedición que hiciera. Si intentaba vincularse con alguién más como había hecho con Farlan e Isabel, se vería forzado a volver a repetir aquellas interminables pesadillas.

Un hombre con cabello castaño y peinado hacia ambos lados se colocó junto a él mientras mostraba su plato para ser servido. Algo en él le resultaba familiar.

\- Ah, perdona – se aclaró la garganta comprendiendo que debía presentarse – Moblit Berner, nos conocimos en el entrenamiento previo a la última expedición. Tú eres Levi, ¿cierto? Espero que te resulte fácil acomodarte a nuestro equipo.

\- …... - comenzó a examinarlo de arriba a abajo sin comprender porqué le resultaba familiar. Dudaba haber hablado jamás con él. - ¿Por qué mierdas me suena tu cara?

\- Ah... N-no lo sé – el chico comenzó a sudar nerviosamente mientras miraba a los costados. El resto del comedor se había dirigido a cualquiera de los otros compañeros que servían la sopa ignorando a aquel hombre – P-puede que si has venido a la enfermería a ayudar hace algunas s-semanas... Y-yo era uno de los que ayudaban en el t-traslado de heridos.

\- Heridos... Ah, tú siempre estás con esa maldita cuatro ojos.

\- ¿Qué? - repuso el chico extrañado.

\- Esa loca. Grita mucho, siempre estás a su alrededor. Esa cegata que siempre anda manchada de barro.

\- …... ¿Hanji? - intentó articular sin entender – P-pertenecemos al mismo escuadrón pero ella-

\- ¿Hoy no está contigo?

\- Hanji... Hanji usualmente deambula a lo suyo sin prestar mucha atención a los demás. N-no siempre estoy con ella si no tenemos reunión en nuestro escuadrón.

\- ¿Tampoco se alimenta?

\- Yo no... - intentó zafarse de aquella conversación sin sentido.

\- Hanji habrá ido a la biblioteca – finalizó la voz de una chica rubia que agarró el cucharón y se sirvió a sí misma al comprobar que nadie lo hacía – Estoy en su misma habitación. Todos la conocemos, siempre hace lo mismo. Hanji no suele bajar a comer a la hora. Hay varios días que se salta su ración porque ni siquiera es consciente del tiempo.

\- …...

No sabía ni que hacía caminando por ese pasillo a esas horas de la noche. Su turno en la cocina había acabado hacía horas. Pero en todo ese tiempo, ella no había aparecido. Cuando intentaba preguntar al resto de soldados que se habían quedado con él limpiado el comedor todos esquivaban el tema. Pese a que era alguien llamativo, parecía que no era demasiado popular en aquel ejército.

Nadie parecía preocuparse demasiado si ella desaparecía un día entero y ni siquiera aparecía a la hora de cenar. Y allí se encontraba él. Frente a la puerta de la biblioteca dónde no había entrado desde que estaba allí. La luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta le indicaba que estaba siendo usada por alguien.

Llamó tres veces a la puerta pero nadie pareció responderle. Asió el pomo con ligereza y procedió a entrar.

No tardó demasiado en reconocerla en una de las mesas del fondo prácticamente dilapidada entre libros. Estaba totalmente absorta que no pareció ni tan siquiera percatarse de que comenzaba a retirar todos los libros que ocupaba el espacio de la mesa para colocar la bandeja.

\- ¿Tan aburrida es tu vida que prefieres enterrarte entre libros en lugar de ir con tus _compañeros_ a comer?

\- ¿Levi? - la chica levantó la vista algo sorprendida para encontrarse con el chico que evitaba mirarla directamente. - ¿Me has traído mi comida? Gracias.

\- …...

Comenzó a darse la vuelta para retomar su camino hacia su habitación cuando notó que ella le agarraba del brazo.

\- Come conmigo. Te enseñaré lo que he descubierto en este libro. Ven, siéntate.

\- …... - ni siquiera entendió porque obedeció su orden y se sentó junto a ella mientras abría el libro mostrando un dibujo de color azul.

\- ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez del mar?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y cómo va evolucionando este nuevo experimento de escritura. ¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En ocasiones, la escasa luz que atravesaba los muros que les rodeaban parecía ser suficiente cómo para filtrarse entre los pequeños resquicios que separan a las piedras que lo componía. Y esa lastimera luz era la que indicaba que cada día comenzaba y acababa. Tan sólo había visto el potencial de dicha iluminación en una ocasión, pero había sido suficiente cómo para desear volver a ser bañado bajos aquellos rayos de sol.

Miraba al cielo prácticamente sin pestañear sin obtener nada a cambio. ¿Por qué aquel sol le resultaba menos cálido que el que experimentó hace semanas? ¿Qué significaba aquella sensación cuando había salido por primera vez de aquellas murallas? Forzó su vista al verse cegado momentaneamente. Sabía que el astro que admiraba cuando oteaba su vista hacia el horizonte era el mismo que podía observar fuera. Pero parecía tan distinto.

La ceguera momentánea le obligó a dirigir sus ojos hacia el suelo. Sus retinas comenzaban a quejarse. Parpadeó sin ganas mientras recuperaba parte de su visión. Llevaba tantos minutos observando el cielo despejado que había olvidado la razón de encontrarse en campo abierto. Entrenamiento. El mismo que realizaban prácticamente cada día. Nada nuevo. Aquellas burdas figuras de madera.

En esta ocasión parecían estar contabilizando la rapidez mediante el trabajo en equipo. Comenzó a observar a aquel hombre rubio que siempre merodeaba cerca del comandante. Erwin Smith, que le sonreía con complacencia. Pareció percatarse de su mirada y se acercó a él.

\- Hoy deberás trabajar en equipo.

\- No necesito un equipo.

\- Cuando te encontré junto a tus dos amigos, podías trabajar bien con ellos. Me gustaría que me desmostraras que puedes trabajar bien con el resto de tus compañeros – Levi dirigió una mirada asesina al pronunciar a aquellas personas que aún suponían un hueco dentro de su pecho que le provocaba imsomnio – Dime Levi, ¿qué diferencias observas con los titanes reales que enfrentaste y con los que podemos practicar?

\- Menuda estupidez. Los reales se mueven.

\- No es del todo cierto. Podríamos poner motores y generar movimiento en las pruebas... - palmeó suavemente su hombro mientras se alejaba – Los que viste allí afuera, ellos están vivos.

Frunció el ceño algo extrañado. Por supuesto, las bestias que diezmaban aquel ejército cada mes eran reales y estaban vivas. No cómo aquellas insulsas copias artificiales. Ni tan siquiera suponían un auténtico reto derrotarlas. Estar vivo... Algo en aquella frase le atacó sus sentidos. Atacar a algo que carecía de vida no suponía un grave aliciente a tu cordura mental. Pero matar era completamente distinto. ¿Qué insinuaba? ¿Qué estaban asesinado a aquellas bestias sin cerebro?

Volvió a dirigir la vista hacia él. Que comenzó a anotar algo que había detectado en uno de los cadetes que estaba realizando su demostración junto a su compañera. Por el movimiento de sus dedos pudo intuir que su agilidad era excesivamente baja.

\- Erwin... - murmuró el comandante pretendiendo no ser oído por el soldado más bajo que esperaba a su compañero - ¿Qué pretendes hacer con él? Cuando hizo esta prueba inicialmente demostró muy mala capacidad de trabajo en equipo. Déjalo trabajar sólo cuando salgamos al campo de batalla. Pondrá en peligro a sus compañeros si lo forzamos a seguir dinámicas conjuntas.

\- En ocasiones hay que hacer apuestas arriesgadas, y ya he pensado en eso. Creo que hay alguien con quién podrá trabajar bien – se escoró hacia su izquierda señalando a una persona que destacaba del resto de participantes que esperaba su turno. Mientras el resto estiraban sus músculos, ella yacía sentada en el suelo leyendo un libro – Ella – señaló.

\- ¿Ella? - su mirada se unió a su dedo para ser guiado hacia la chica que parecía completamente absorta entre aquellas páginas - ¿La chica a la que castigué hace cuatro días por haber plantado un bosque en su cama?

\- Comandante... - susurró – Deme un voto de confianza. La he observado antes. Dentro y fuera de los muros. Creo que ella podrá adaptarse a su ritmo.

\- Erwin, nunca he dudado de tu criterio. Pero esa mujer es una psicópata. Si la dejo suelta haciendo equipo con ese enano sólo conseguiré asustar al resto de nuestros soldados. Dita Ness nos lo dijo tanto a tí como a mí. Cuando se encuentra con _ellos_ se transforma en una máquina de matar.

\- Podría resultar un experimento interesante. Levi es notablemente bueno con las armas pero no confía en nadie. Y Hanji es bastante buena en combate aunque no tanto, pero si que trabaja muy bien en equipo.

\- Erwin...

\- Comandante, considerelo una apuesta. Si me equivoco, puede bajar mi rango.

\- ….. - farfulló algo ininteligible en voz baja mientras comenzaba a atravesar la marabunta de soldados hasta la especificada – Tú, levanta.

\- ¡Comandante Shadis! - se alzó de inmediato con demasiada emoción - ¿Oirá oí por fin el resumen que le mandé acerca de los coleop-?

\- Zoe, ¿cierto? - interrumpió.

\- Hanji Zoe, señor.

\- Hoy estamos realizando prácticas de trabajo en equipo.

\- Comandante, yo ya realicé estas prácticas hace tiempo. Por eso se me trasladó a un escuadrón de avanzadilla. Así que no comprendo que hago aquí – se rascó la cabeza algo confusa - ¿Ha pedido que venga a propósito? - se sonrojó algo emocionada.

\- …... - la miró de arriba a abajo sin entender muy bien cómo Dita Ness a duras penas conseguía controlar a su subordinada. Pero sólo recibía extraños halagos sobre ella – Consideramos que eres el espécimen perfecto para realizar un experimento.

\- ¿¡Experimento!? - gritó de emoción - ¡Puedo traer los frascos de formol que guardo bajo mi cama si quiere! Hace días descubrí que la densidad de la tierra de las montañas del norte tiene algo de imantación. Por lo que intuyo que debe haber yacimientos de hierr-

\- Zoe, no has venido por eso – volvió a interrumpir – Vas a entrar en el bosque de entrenamiento y seguir la rutina habitual de formación en pareja. ¿Entendido?

\- Entendido pero, ¿con quién? Los chicos de mi escuadrón no han sido llamados, sólo yo.

\- Respecto a eso...

Algo confusa comenzó a seguir a su comandante. El emblema de alas bordadas a su espalda resplandecía más de lo habitual, cómo si su uniforme fuese lavado a diario con especial cuidado. O tal vez sólo era el destello de los hilos generado por la sofocante luz solar. Pero para ella, era una sensación asfixiante haber sido llamada por el comandante para realizar una práctica de equipo. ¿Qué habían visto en ella para seleccionarla entre los cientos de soldados que ya pertenecían a otros equipos?

Sus pies se pararon al contemplar una figura algo conocida y malhumorada que permanecía con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el costado sin percatarse de su presencia. Había podido hablar en varias ocasiones con él. Pese a que a todos sus compañeros les causaba auténtico rechazo por su actitud desafiante; a ella sólo le causaba una emoción. Curiosidad.

\- Levi, ¿vas a ser mi pareja en el ejercicio?

\- ¿Tengo que hacer esta estupidez con ella? - bufó dirigiéndose al capitán que continuaba anotando los resultados del resto de soldados.

\- Hanji – Erwin se acercó hacia la chica mientras sujetaba sus hombros – Se que tú ya has realizado esta prueba antes, por lo que la he cambiado especialmente por tí.

\- ¿Por mí?

\- No quiero que memorices las pasadas pruebas y hagas trampa. Así que va a ser un poco diferente. Hoy Levi y tú realizaréis este ejercicio. Hanji, tu ya estás familiarizada con el objetivo – asintió – Así que Levi, escucha bien. Deberéis trabajar en equipo para conseguir seis pañuelos de color rojo idénticos a este. - levantó la mano mostrando el trozo de tela – Tenéis una hora. Ninguno es difícil de encontrar, pero para encontrarlos tendréis que trabajar en equipo.

\- ¿Pañuelos? ¿Qué clase de-?

Antes de que pudiese acabar su frase, uno de los capitanes que observaba la escena disparó una bengala al cielo. El tiempo comenzaba a correr. Antes de darse cuenta, Hanji se había adelantado y se había internado en el bosque sin esperarle. ¿Qué clase de prueba era aquella?

\- Recordad. Tenéis sólo una hora. Si no encontráis los seis, requisaré vuestros sueldos por tres meses.

\- Maldito hijo de... - bramó mientras seguía el camino que había hecho la chica.

Se detuvo en el primer árbol algo extrañado. Llevaba más de cinco minutos en aquel reducido bosque. Sabía que su extensión no era demasiado grande. Pero había algo extraño. Su instinto le decía que estaba sucediendo algo raro allí.

Disparó sus cables para dirigirse hacia otro punto de apoyo. Una sensación comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. El bosque no era excesivamente silencioso. Podía oír al comandante a un kilómetro de distancia gritando a algún soldado que no comprendía la instrucción. Pero esa sensación no desaparecía. Volvió a disparar los pistones acercándose a otra rama y posándose con suavidad. Nada. En aquel bosque no había absolutamenta nada.

Hacía semanas había podido destrozar el mismo aquellas figuras de madera. Pero no había ninguna. ¿Acaso pretendía que buscara rama por rama cada uno de esos lazos rojos atados? ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con el trabajo en equipo? ¿Qué clase de estrategia había urdido bajo aquellos penetrantes ojos azules? Erwin Smith cada vez le resultaba más confuso.

Tres toques en una rama cercana llamaron su atención. Aquel sonido le resultó idéntico al que realizó el mismo al tocar la puerta de la biblioteca días atrás, cuando le llevó aquella bandeja sin ser aún consciente de porqué lo hizo. Dirigió su vista y la encontró allí. Un toque más y uno de sus dedos señaló justo encima de ella. Forzó la vista y vio a uno de los soldados que había visto en los barracones masculinos escondido entre las ramas. Un lazo rojo se encontraba anudado en su brazo.

Dos golpes más y esta vez dirigió con disimulo la empuñadura de su espada hacia unos arbustos situados al suroeste.

Otros dos soldados, también con sendos pañuelos. Mediante aquel extraño código de golpes comenzó a delatar la posición de todas sus presas. Comenzó a recordar las palabras de Erwin Smith. _Ellos están vivos._ En ocasiones, sus presas, no serían siempre aquellas bestias, ¿cierto?

Se encontró con la vista de la chica que esperaba que él atendiese al plan que debían elaborar para actuar con sigilo y conseguir todas las cintas para acabar con éxito aquel maldito examen. Ella pareció sonreír complacida mientras se sentaba y continuaba mirándole. _¿Como has podido localizar a todos estos malditos soldados en sólo cinco minutos? ¿Acaso ya sabías dónde estaban? _Reflexionó en su interior mientras continuaba debatiendo con su mirada.

Ella pareció leer su pensamiento y asintió. Asió uno de los cables que salían de su equipo y señaló la zona más afilada que solían clavar en los árboles cuando realizaban maniobras. A continuación acarició la madera de la rama dónde se encontraba. Muescas. Había localizado todas las muescas que había en aquellos cientos de árboles que la rodeaban. _¿Pero cómo las ha diferenciado de las antiguas o de las mías propias?_

Ella cabeceó como si volviera a entender sus dudas y señaló la madera de nuevo y fingió quemarse. Entonces lo entendió. La fricción de los arpones contra la madera generaba grietas profundas y más recientes, por lo que la temperatura de esta aumentaba. Muescas de varios días atrás no tendrían ningún tipo de temperatura. Las realizadas hacia media hora mientras ellos se preparaban para esconderse aún poseían calor. Las que habían realizado ellos dos estaban ardiendo por el reciente contacto.

Algo en ella era demasiado extraño, tal vez su excesiva emocionalidad al hablar de algo que le interesaba. Y el no ser capaz de callar durante horas y horas. Pero parecía que aquellos libros que devoraba durante horas dejaban algo dentro de su cabeza.

_¿Y ahora qué hacemos?_

Ella volvió a sonreír. Colocó dos dedos sobre su cabeza y gesticuló de manera cómica. Cómo si imitara a una liebre o a un conejo. _Cebo. _ Se señaló a sí misma y luego al chico que aún parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia y seguía vigilando hacia algún lugar dónde no se encontraba ninguno de los dos.

Antes de que pudiera entender sus intenciones, la chica comenzó a bostezar alertando al soldado que se encontraba encima de ella.

\- ¡Joder! Erwin se ha pasado, esta prueba es demasiado difícil. ¿Dónde están las malditas figuras de entrenamiento? – farfulló en un guión inventado mientras comenzaba a escalar hacia abajo cómo si fingiese que buscaba algo.

Levi aprovechó su distracción y comenzó a trepar en silencio para encontrarse con el chico que continuaba atento a su ruidosa compañera. Lo suficientemente ruidosa cómo para alertarlo a él, pero no al resto. Parecía que incluso controlaba a la perfección el tono de su voz para que fuese inaudible al resto de soldados que aún no les habían localizado y permanecían escondidos.

Un leve toque y el chico cayó desmayado sobre la rama dónde se apoyaba. El primero de los seis pañuelos. La chica dirigió una mirada rápida mientras le instaba a continuar sus instrucciones. Los otros cinco no tardaron en caer.

.

.

.

Mike se sentó junto a su viejo compañero que parecía estar controlando el tiempo que pasaba con exactitud y anotando sus propias deducciones.

\- Erwin, pareces demasiado tranquilo. ¿Acaso quieres volver a dormir con los cadetes? Creía que te gustaba tu habitación personal.

\- Solo necesito veinte minutos – anotó otra serie de palabras en aquel papel envejecido mientras sonreía con complacencia.

\- ¿Por qué ella? - volvió a repetir el comandante mientras se sentaba junto a él.

\- Ella es especial – esta palabra hizo que su comandante se incorporarse para encontrar su mirada con la de su capitán – Es extremadamente inteligente. No habrá tardado más de cinco minutos en darse cuenta de que no tendrían que combatir contra las figuras de titanes.

\- Nunca hemos hecho este tipo de instrucción, ha sido idea tuya. ¿Qué pretendes conseguir, Erwin?

\- Los soldados que yacen ocultos han recibido la orden de disparar una bengala si son descubiertos. Con lo que la prueba se suspenderá inmediatamente y ambos perderán. Pero Hanji Zoe es lista, la he observado. Dudo mucho que se enfrente directamente.

\- ¿Qué hay del enano? - Mike sirvió dos vasos y se los sirvió a ambos – No parece discriminar mucho cuando ataca.

\- He ahí la razón de mi experimento. Si es capaz de confiar en las deducciones de ella, no se arriesgará sin saber las reglas del juego.

\- Erwin, dudo mucho que ninguno de los dos vuelva en veint-

Un extraño alarido de sorpresa les distrajo de su tranquila charla. El resto de soldados aplaudía a la pareja que salía airosa de aquel bosque. Hanji sujetaba en sus manos una serie de pañuelos rojizos y los zarandeaba con alegría. El hombre más pequeño permanecía a su lado con un aire de suficiencia. Tan sólo habían necesitado doce minutos para obtenerlos todos sin alertar a nadie.

Erwin sonrió con complacencia mientras ambos soldados se acercaban para dar informe de sus resultados.

\- ¿Habéis encontrado los seis pañuelos?

\- No – Levi se detuvo frente a él encarándolo mientras Hanji ofrecía todas aquellas bandas de color rojo y procedía a contar en voz alta – Hemos encontrado siete.

\- ¿Siete? - musitó extrañado – Solamente había dejado a seis soldados en la prueba.

\- Olvidas la tuya propia – sonrió triunfal Hanji sosteniendo el último de los lazos – Una distracción equivale a una derrota Erwin Smith. ¿Cual es nuestro premio por haber conseguido todas?

No necesito demasiadas explicaciones para entender que las habilidades que había desarrollado aquel hombre en el subsuelo no se limitaban solamente a aptitudes físicas.

.

.

.

El líquido caliente cubrió poco a poco aquel vaso de cerámica y calentó sus manos que comenzaban a helarse aquella noche. Sopló hacia sus tañidas manos y dejó que el váho las calentase. El día anterior había llovido y se había llevado consido todo los restos de polución dejando entrever un delicado cielo estrellado. Desde aquel tejado no podía tener mejor vista.

Asió la tasa con cuidado y bebió el contenido. Algo amargo pero el calor calentaba su garganta poco a poco. El hombre la miró fijamente esperando algún comentario al respecto.

\- Nunca había probado esta bebida. Es amarga – musitó mientras volvía a beber.

\- El té negro es difícil de conseguir – sirvió otra taza y comenzó a beber de ella de una manera peculiar – Si no te gusta no lo bebas, tú insististe. Yo no te he obligado.

\- Quería que me dejaras probar tu premio ya que parecías emocionado cuando lo aprobaron. Yo te dejaré el mío cuando me lo den.

\- No quiero leer tu asqueroso libro sobre disecciones – finalizó.

\- ¡Pero si es muy interesante!, se publicó antes de que se construyeran las murallas. Lo he visto cientos de veces en la biblioteca central pero jamás me han dejado cogerlo.

\- …..

\- Dime, Levi. ¿Por qué bebes así? - se atrevió a decir - ¿Es alguna costumbre del subsuelo?

\- …... - se encontró con su mirada impaciente esperando su respuesta – No. En el subsuelo rara vez tenemos vasos o tazas.

\- ¿No sabes beber agarrando el asa?

\- Se agarrar un maldito asa – suspiró – Pero no me fío. Las asas se rompen. No me apetece que se rompan todos los malditos vasos de donde bebo.

\- ¿Se te rompió un vaso de pequeño? - ella pareció insistir.

\- Una taza. De té. Era cara. Fue difícil de conseguir. Cuando eres un crío esas cosas te impactan. ¿A ti te calló un libro en la cabeza y por eso siempre estás leyendo?

\- Jajaja. Algo así, sí. Como en el colegio nadie explicaba nada sobre las murallas intenté escabarlas con una pala y me detuvo la policía militar y algunos miembros del culto se enfadaron. Así que comencé a colarme en la biblioteca de la central para entender de dónde venía todo.

\- …... - algo en sus ojos llamó su atención, cómo si se iluminasen cuando hablaban de aquellas cosas.

Los murmullos de los soldados en los pasillos que conducían al exterior del cuartel llamaron su atención. Varios pares de soldados atavadiados con ropa de paisanos se disponían a abandonar aquellas paredes. Le pareció reconocer a varios de ellos. Alguno había coincidido en su turno de cocina. Otros eran de su propia habitación.

\- Van a la taberna – respondió ella - ¿Te gusta beber, Levi?

\- Me gusta beber té.

\- Alguna vez he salido con ellos. Pero no me sienta muy bien el alcohol. ¿Solías beber en el subsuelo con Farlan e Isabel?

\- Nunca me he emborrachado.

\- ¿Y qué hacíais allí para divertiros?

\- Me limitaba a sobrevivir.

\- ¿Nunca ibas a la taberna o tenías algún pasatiempo?

\- Haces demasiadas preguntas – cabeceó contemplando su rostro en la bebida humeante – En el subsuelo apenas podías imaginar si te levantarías al día siguiente sin alguien intentando robar lo único que tenías para comer al día siguiente.

\- Entiendo...

Hanji bajó la cabeza como disculpa mientras aspiraba el aroma. Más voces se oyeron mientras dos cadetes conocidos parecían esconderse entre las sombras para que nadie advirtiese su presencia.

\- ¿Esos también van a la taberna?

\- Bueno... - pareció colocarse las gafas con cuidado que resbalaban sobre el puente de su nariz – A veces, cuando nos dan órdenes para poder salir en misión, algunos compañeros suelen quedar a solas.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- …... - le miró algo commocionada al percatarse que aquella pregunta iba en serio – Para tener sexo, supongo – respondió.

No sabía si era debido a que era demasiado tarde o a qué él parecía avergonzarse de haber hecho aquella pregunta que pareció reflexionar unos minutos mientras observaba con cuidado los pasos de la pareja que pretendía no ser vista.

\- ¿Tú también has hecho eso? - preguntó sin mirarla aún pendiente de la pareja.

\- No. Realmente nunca había pensado en ello. La emoción que me embarga antes de una misión es suficiente para tenerme despierta toda la noche. Nunca he necesitado estar con nadie para eso.

\- Ya veo...

\- ¿Qué hay de tí, Levi? Imagino que en el subsuelo también existirían las relaciones sex-

\- Suficientes preguntas por hoy, sucia cuatro ojos. Me voy a mi dormitorio. No me apetece que Keith me ponga otro ridículo examen por saltarme el toque de queda.

\- Pero Levi...

La chica siguió al chico a través de aquella noche que comenzaba a cerrarse con fiereza. Aquella primera maniobra juntos sería la primera de muchas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Me interesa como va desarrollándose este tipo de historia. Si os interesan este tipo de historias, dirigíos a mi perfil para encontrar más historias levihan.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alrededor de mil doscientas hebras se entrelazaban en el áspero ropaje que cubría aquella cama. El color comenzaba a desaparecer brevemente debido al extenso uso. Él no era la primera persona que tocaba aquellas sábanas ni sería el último. Desde que había llegado a aquella habitación más de un mes atrás; había podido observar que pese a pertenecer al ejército, la regla de mantener sólo los elementos de supervivencia necesarios se acataba allí también.

Las literas que eran dispuestas en las hacinadas salas también habían sido tomadas por cientos de soldados. Que perecían en cada batalla y volvían a ser ocupadas por nuevas personas. A pesar del aspecto lastimero y harapiento que pudiera tener aquel lugar, era mucho más lujoso que cualquiera en el que hubiera podido descansar anteriormente. Los hogares en la ciudad subterránea se limitaban a algún escondite con un par de almohadas y mantas para resguardarse del frío. Dormir sobre un colchón era un lujo.

Uno que no estaba acostumbrado a utilizar. Y que en ese instante era utilizado por un intruso en su habitación. Levi pertenecía al Barracón F, ocupando la tercer habitación junto a otros 12 soldados. Carecía de privacidad, pero en una habitación destinada al descanso de los hombres de aquel ejército, no era necesaria. Pero ese día la paz que reinaba a aquellas horas en esa habitación había sido interrumpida por una mujer que no dejaba de llorar en su cama.

Apenas fue consciente de cómo entraba por la ventana mientras él aprovechaba la soledad de su habitación, mientras todos charlaban en el patio central. Sin decirle nada, se tiró sobre su cama, como si supiese exactamente cuál era la suya y comenzó a llorar a gritos. Mesó sus dedos con cuidado pasando la siguiente página. No sabía cuánto tiempo seguiría llorando hasta contarle que hacía allí. Pero hasta entonces, prefería leer aguardando su excusa para empapar sus sábanas en lágrimas.

Las finas perlas grises que adornaban su rostro se viraron con disimulo hacia ella. Continuaba llorando.

\- Si te encuentran aquí, te castigarán – interrumpió sus llantos cansado de no obtener una explicación – No puedes estar en el barracón de los hombres.

\- Me da igual … - sollozó mientras se agarraba con fuerza a su almohada – Ya todo me da igual. Me lo han quitado...

\- …... - cerró su libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa con cuidado. Aquel día no podría tener un instante de paz y tranquilidad. Se sentó en la base de la cama y la observó con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Levi, ha sido injusto! - se incorporó poco a poco hasta encararse con él arrugando las sábanas con sus pies – Me costó mucho conseguirlo. Tuve que ahorrar durante meses y esperar lo suficiente para poder comprarlo.

\- …... - sus ojos se dirigieron hacia sus pies, ni siquiera se había quitado las botas para tumbarse y ahora el barro manchaba sus sábanas – Si vas a tirarte aquí, descalzate.

\- Escucha bien Levi. Cuando cobré el mes pasado tuve que gastarmelo en un nuevo microscopio porque el mío se rompió por el uso – se inclinó más hacia el chico, requeriendo su presencia - ¡Gasté todo mi sueldo! ¡No me quedó absolutamente nada!

\- …... - comenzó a comprender porqué aún no le había invitado a aquella famosa cena que le había prometido hace tiempo.

\- ¡Era un modelo que jamás había visto! ¡Con lentes de distintos aumentos! Increíblemente fácil de regular.

\- Un juguete perfecto para una cuatro ojos como tú.

\- Pero el comandante Shadis se ha enfadado y me lo ha requisado hasta el mes que viene. ¡Necesitaba observar el crecimiento del musgo que traje en mi chaqueta en aquella expedición de hace nueve meses! Ha sido muy difícil conservarlo todo este tiempo sin daño alguno...

\- Tché. Si no fueras tan desordenada y limpiases tu zona más a menudo no te habrían vuelto a castigar.

\- No tengo tiempo para eso, Levi. Estoy muy ocupada últimamente – Se sentó junto a él mientras dejaba que sus hombros se rozasen - ¿Por qué estabas aquí sólo?

\- No cambies de tema. Deberías ordenar más a menudo y limpiar, tu cama parece un establo. ¿Por eso has venido aquí a llorar?

\- No puedo hacer un cultivo bactereológico adecuado si continuamente mato a mis sujetos de prueba, Levi. Ya te lo expliqué cuando lavaste mis sábanas con lejía.

\- Seguro que la mierda que había en tu cama se puede volver a reproducir fácilmente con el mero contacto de un sólo dedo tuyo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no te duchas?

\- Eso no importa, Levi. Me han requisado mi microscopio. Ahora no puedo continuar extrayendo datos de campo hasta que me lo devuelvan. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo van a requisartelo?

\- Hasta que volvamos de la siguiente misión – frunció los labios con enojo.

\- Limpia tu cloaca y el imbécil de Shadis te dará ese cacharro pasado mañana. Y ahora sal de mi maldita habitación. Estoy ocupado.

\- ¿Estabas leyendo el libro que te regalé? - recordó mientras se levantaba hacia la mesa - ¿Has podido practicar algún movimiento?

\- …...

\- _Técnicas asiáticas mixtas_ – dictó en voz alta mientras abría en una página que reflejaba algún tipo de patada alta – Lo encontré hace años, antes de alistarme al ejército. Pero nunca pude hacer ni el más mínimo movimiento. Por eso te lo regalé. Seguramente tú si puedas sacar algo en claro. ¿Has probado esta?

\- …... - se levantó de la cama y comenzó a encaminarse hacia la puerta de salida.

\- ¿Adónde vas, Levi?

\- ¿Ya lo has olvidado? Hace un mes y medio que me martirizas para enseñarte cómo mejorar en el campo de batalla – asió el pomo de la puerta y comenzó a salir por ella dejándola abierta – Voy a enseñarte la maldita patada.

.

.

.

Era bastante común encontrar a los soldados practicando en el patio central. Usualmente, compartían técnicas y mantenían sus equipos de traslado en perfectas condidiciones. Pero aquel día, era algo inusual. Se apoyó sobre el marco de la ventana que daba hacia el exterior contemplando a dos de sus cadetes trabajando en algún tipo de técnica de ataque que desconocía. Sus cabellos rubios se enredaron por la suave brisa que corría por la ventana.

Una mano se apoyo sobre el resquicio acompañándole a contemplar la escena que se desarrollaba a la vista de cualquiera.

\- ¿Esa chica no es la que forzaste a pasar la prueba de equipo con Levi? - murmuró Mike – Parece que se llevan bien. ¿Preveíste esto?

\- No. Pero podría ser útil en el futuro que esos dos trabajen bien en equipo por voluntad propia.

\- ¿En qué piensas, Erwin?

\- Debo hablar con Shadis. Necesito que me permita elaborar el plan para la próxima expedición.

.

.

.

\- ¡Más alto, cuatro ojos!

\- ¿Así? - su pierna se estiró provocando un crujido en su espalda. Tal vez pasaba demasiado tiempo leyendo que ejercitándose y comenzaba a notarlo.

\- No, tu maldita espalda está doblada. Tiene que estar recta y la pierna tiene que estar más alta.

\- No parecía tan difícil en el libro – musitó mientras continuaba zarandeando el aire sin que su improvisado profesor estuviese contento – Levi, yo no tengo tanta elasticidad como tú. Probemos con otra patada más baja.

\- Idiota...

Levi se acercó a ella con notable fastidio. Asió su pierna hasta situarla por encima de su hombro. Hanji perdió el equilibrio momentáneamente y se aferró a su hombro, aún sorprendida por su propia elasticidad que consideraba perdida. Sus músculos temblaban mientras notaba que aún tenía su gemelo tocando con el hombro del chico que la miraba fijamente.

\- No sabía que podía levantar tanto mi pierna, ¿si entreno así podré dar esas patadas altas con cambio de dirección?

\- …... - algo extrañó pasó en su mirada. Pese a que ella siempre interrumpía en su espacio físico, jamás la había tenido tan cerca. Y comenzaba a resultar incómodo – Presta atención inútil, y practica. Se hace así.

Soltó su pierna alejándose y comenzó a realizar aquel movimiento que intentaba enseñarle. Durante unos instantes por su cabeza sólo parecía llegar una sola sensación. Un extraño y penetrante aroma a sándalo mezclado con el sudor del ejercicio. Decidió guardarse aquella información en su cerebro, un extraño aroma que le había hecho perder momentáneamente la cabeza.

.

.

.

Intentó contar con sus dedos cuantos días habían pasado desde la muerte de sus amigos. Uno, dos, tres... Demasiados. Demasiados días en los que había sido prácticamente incapaz de dormir. Apenas unas ligeras horas cada noche. Y esas pesadillas le agolpaban continuamente. Derritiendo hasta el último atisbo de cordura que le quedaba.

Aquellos muros de piedra que rodeaban el cuartel, aquel tejado al que solía subir para recordar su presencia. Desde aquella primera vez en que tomó aquella decisión, de la que no quiso arrepentirse. La oscuridad de la noche se reflejaba en sus pupilas absorbiendole en la lejanía. Aquella noche no tuvo esa sensación. Su ego se había apoderado de él, infravalorando a aquellas peligrosas criaturas. Que acabaron con la vida de ellos.

Ahora sabía que su aspecto no dirimía de su auténtico riesgo. En esta ocasión partía con mayor conocimiento que la vez anterior, dispuesto a demostrar que el sacrificio de sus amigos solo había servido para que ese extraña necesidad de ser de utilidad a la humanidad creciese. No ser un mero ladrón que se le limitaba a sobrevivir, sino que aquellas habilidades con las que había nacido y se habían desarrollado con el paso de los años pudiesen conseguir que aquella cárcel de piedra se derribase en el futuro.

Aquella noche era distinta a todas las anteriores que había vivido últimamente. Esa noche acabaría y volvería a sentir el calor de aquel sol que no era cegado por los gigantescos muros que lo rodeaban. Tal vez unas horas más y podría cabalgar en su caballo mientras notaba que, conforme caían a sus pies aquellas figuras que derrotase, conseguiría reclamar un paso más hacia su propia libertad.

Los soldados en aquella legión tenían una extraña costumbre antes de cada expedición. Tal vez fuese imbuidos por su miedo a morir, pero cada uno realizaba una rutina diferente. Como un último deseo antes de perecer en batalla. La mayoría de los ocupantes de su habitación habían desaparecido hacia horas. Posiblemente intentando tener alguna noche especial con alguna de las mujeres del barracón adyacente.

Otros solían beber para olvidar el miedo que les reportaba salir afuera sin ningún tipo de seguridad en que volverían vivos. Dirigió su mirada hacia el firmamento que se burlaba de su necesidad de salir de allí. ¿Qué harían los altos cargos estas noches previas? ¿Qué haría ese hombre? Por su mente solo llegaban extraños y confusas ideas. Tal vez dedicase toda la noche a repasar su estrategia continuamente.

Esa seguridad que le embargaba cuando hablaba, como si fuese capaz de anticiparse a cada movimiento del rival. Estudiando continuamente cualquier posible canto en el camino que pudiera hacerle caer. _¿Qué pasa por tu mente en estos instantes, Erwin Smith?_

Voces femeninas llamaron su atención. Algunas de las ocupantes del barracón de mujeres salían afuera a escuchar, posiblemente por última vez, algún tipo de tonada que se desarrollaba en el exterior. Una extraña fuerza le hizo asomarse buscándola a ella. Pero no estaba.

Esa extraña necesidad le transportó a un momento a su pasado, en aquel mismo tejado.

_La emoción que me embarga antes de una misión es suficiente para tenerme despierta toda la noche._

Sus pies se movieron sin su consentimiento a través de las tejas del edificio. Con premura agilidad, saltó hacia el edificio cercano, desde allí podía observar mejor la ventana que estaba buscando. Esperaba encontrarsela iluminada, seguramente molestando al resto de reclutas que si pretendían dormir antes de aquella expedición. Pero no fue así, ninguna persona ocupaba aquella habitación. Se encontraba completamente vacía.

Se engañó a sí mismo pretendiendo olvidar que no sabía dónde se encontraba. ¿A qué venía aquella ansiedad? ¿Realmente había desarrollado un vínculo con ella? Durante esos meses se había forzado cada día a no repetir el mismo error. Podía trabajar para salvar a la humanidad, pero si tenía que soportar aquel vacío con cada persona que falleciera junto a él, sería incapaz de levantar los pies del suelo para avanzar. Era consciente del límite de su espacialidad.

Volvió sus pasos hacia su propia habitación. Ahora desierta. Necesitaba recostarse unos minutos en la silla en la que solía apoyarse para dormir. Volver a revivir ligeramente aquellas pesadillas que le indicaban el motivo para continuar vivo.

Y allí estaba ella, de nuevo. Interrumpiendo cómo un ladrón en su cama. Tumbada y abrazada a su almohada. Había visto esa misma escena un mes atrás. Llorando desconsoladamente. No sabía en qué momento ella había decidido que tenía la suficiente confianza como para usurpara la cama cuándo quisiera. La observó en silencio mientras ocupaba asiento sobre el colchón, que se hundía con su ligero peso.

\- Necesitaba verte – su voz era casi un susurro que apenas se podía diferenciar del suave canto de un pájaro – Hoy no me apetece leer ni acabar ningún libro. Siento que si los acabo no tendré un motivo para volver.

\- Tienes que volver – su mano le desobedeció hasta posarse sobre el cabello desordenado de la chica que acarició por instinto – O el idiota de Shadis se quedará tu cacharro de examinar porquería para siempre.

\- Jaja. Gracias por intentar animarme – se escoró hacia él mientras intentaba reunir ánimos - ¿Qué te hará a ti querer volver?

\- No lo sé. No tengo nada esperandome aquí.

\- Aún no te he contado cómo conseguí invertir la polarización de mi equipo tridimensional. Ni tampoco acerca de cómo conseguí transplantar una viña en el patio trasero sin que el comandante se enterase.

\- Eso no son motivos suficientes. - meras banalidades, que salidas de su boca adquirían una extrema importancia.

\- ¿Por qué no has ido con el resto de chicos a pasar la noche en brazos de alguna mujer linda del pueblo? Eso sería un buen motivo para volver.

\- Puedo decir lo mismo. ¿Por qué estás ensuciando mi cama de nuevo con tus botas en lugar de tocar a la puerta del comandante?

\- Yo le admiro mucho. Fue la decisión que hizo que yo fuese consciente de que debía derrotar a mis enemigos antes de que ellos me derrotasen a mí. El comandante me ayudó en mi primera misión, ¿te acuerdas? Él era sólo un capitán, pero al ver que me quedé petrificada me llamó por mi nombre y me permitió reaccionar. No era consciente de lo que era capaz hasta ese momento. Se lo debo.

\- No entiendo porqué admiras tanto a ese imbécil – notó aspereza en su voz, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto su adulación hacia aquel hombre? - Algunos cadetes comentan que una camarera le rechazó por un médico del pueblo.

\- Los ciudadanos nos ven como suicidas. Que no pensamos en preservar realmente una razón para querer mantener el último aliento de nuestras vidas y regresar a nuestro hogar.

\- ¿Cual es tu razón?

\- El conocimiento. Aún hay muchas cosas que quiero saber. De esas murallas. Del mundo exterior. De mis compañeros. De tí.

\- …... - un fino suspiro escapó de su boca – Te responderé a lo que me preguntes si así abandonas mi cama y vuelves a tu habitación. Pero sólo tres preguntas, así tendrás tu jodida razón para volver. Escuchar la patética vida de un renegado.

\- Primera pregunta... Ummmm – mesó su barbilla mientras pensaba - ¿Qué te llevó a ser un ladrón?

\- Que astuta... - se aclaró la voz mientras intentaba resumir un proceso demasiado traumático – Mi madre era prostituta – volvió su vista hacia ella viendo que no variaba su comportamiento por este dato, sino que parecía entender su situación – Murió siendo un crío. Así que un hombre, que no estoy demasiado seguro de la relación que tenía con mi madre-

\- ¿Tu padre?

\- No lo sé. Jamás me lo dijo. Él me enseñó lo que pudiste ver en el entrenamiento. Solamente eso, a agarrar un cuchillo para rajar a mi enemigo antes que él a mí. Un mocoso con un cuchillo en la mano no tiene demasiado futuro en una ciudad en la que sólo vive escoria.

\- Entiendo... Isabel y Farlan, ¿cómo los conociste?

\- A Farlan lo conocí tras partirle la cara intentando robarme. Resistió bastante, así que ambos decidimos cooperar. Isabel vino después, era una cría de la calle que vagabundeaba sin rumbo. Posiblemente habría acabado cómo mi madre.

\- Siguiente pregunta pregunta – se acercó de nuevo hacia él, ese penetrante perfume que amenazaba con evadirlo hacia otro lugar - ¿Alguna vez has hecho lo que hacen nuestros compañeros esta noche?

\- …...No...entiendo demasiado bien a las …... personas. - intentó alejarse evadiéndose de su aroma – Prefiero no involucrarme íntimamente con nadie. Cualquiera de este ejército puede morir en cualquier momento.

\- Conmigo lo haces. Me dejas estar aquí contigo ahora.

\- ….

\- ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien, Levi?

\- Dije tres preguntas, no cuatro.

\- Yo tampoco lo he hecho – asumió su respuesta sin necesitar que la pronunciase - ¿Por qué lo hace la gente? ¿Realmente aumenta el afecto hacia otra persona si lo haces? ¿Hay alguna consecuencia real al hacerlo aparte de la subida de dopamina?

\- Haces demasiadas preguntas...

\- Te lo he dicho. Me gustaría poder tener acceso a todo tipo de conocimientos. - ella era demasiado diferente de cualquier persona que hubiera conocido antes. Otros tal vez aprisionarían objetos valiosos, ella valoraba más cualquier dato que implicase discernimiento – Si el comandante me devuelve mi microscopio cuando volvamos, ¿me dejarás examinar una muestra tuya? Me gustaría saber si tu fuerza tiene algo que ver con la genética.

\- Tché. Sólo si antes te duchas. No pienso dejar que toques ni un sólo pelo mío si vuelves a esta habitación con esas sucias botas.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A partir de ahora intentaré variar las actualizaciones entre los dos fics que estoy seriando nuevos. Quiero conectar algunas cosas que sucedan en este fic con el otro que está ubicado en una situación mucho más futura. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El viento silbaba con extraña calma. Paciente, dejando que todos sus esfuerzos diesen su fruto. Sus espadas vibraban bajo sus manos, pero podía sostenerlas con auténtica firmeza. Se giró por instinto y golpeó con fuerza. Una gran y densa masa de carne salió volando por los aires. Otro derrotado. De nuevo su instinto, otra figura atacante. Mismo procedimiento, misma respuesta. Otro cadáver derrotado. ¿Cuántos llevaba ya? Había dejado de llevar la cuenta hacía rato.

La sangre manchó sus ropas. No era sangre humana. Tenía un olor diferente. Conocía perfectamente el olor de la humana, igual de repugnante, pero no se evaporaba al contacto con el aire. Pero no pensaba esperar tanto tiempo a que desapareciera. Buscó un pañuelo en su bolsillo y comenzó a limpiar afanosamente las manchas sangrientas que comenzaba a desaparecer. Se negaba a portar ni la más mínima molécula de aquellas descomunales figuras.

\- Equipo B, ¡replegaos!

La orden para recomponer ese mermado ejército. Apenas quedaban soldados a su alrededor. Tal vez para él resultase relativamente fácil combatir a aquellos monstruos. Pero el resto no corría la misma suerte. El aroma sutil de la sangre humana comenzó a correr guiado por la brisa a través de las ramas de los árboles de aquel bosque. No había habido demasiados supervivientes en aquella cacería. Él había sido uno de ellos.

El punto de reunión no quedaba demasiado lejos. Tal vez a unos tres kilómetros desde su posición. Sentía que se había alejado demasiado. Pero el sólo hecho de poder evadirse mientras volaba entre aquellos árboles era suficiente para querer ansiar más tiempo fuera de las murallas. Dentro de ellas, apenas podía respirar. ¿Por qué sentía que su pulmones se llenaban sólo cuando salía de allí? ¿Eso era lo que llamaban la libertad?

Los soldados comenzaron a emerger en aquella zona. El comandante de la legión comenzó a designar a algunos para mantener la guardia mientras se recomponían y visualizaban las bajas. Esquivó su mirada y dejó al mando a su subalterno mientras buscaba supervivientes.

Erwin Smith esperó pacientemente a que el pequeño hombre se acercase para pasar lista. Uno de los pocos que no serían tachados de aquellas páginas.

\- ¿37 titanes en cuatro horas? Impresionante... - murmuró mientras indicaba con su mano que no se alejase – Quiero que llenes tu tanque de gas y vuelvas a salir.

\- ¿Pretendes que haga yo sólo lo que no son capaces de hacer tus cientos de soldados? - observó a su alrededor. Muchos de los supervivientes apenas conservaban todos sus miembros. El hedor de la sangre era cada vez más potente.

\- Mike, quiero que vayas con Levi a dónde está el equipo C. Cuando lo consideres necesario da la orden para que se replieguen.

\- ….. - notó que no respondía a su pregunta, sino que evadía cualquier contacto con él. ¿Qué pensaba aquel hombre? - Puedo ir yo solo.

\- No, Levi. Quiero que Mike vaya contigo. Es una orden – finalizó sin más demora.

No era necesario discutir aquello. Una extraña sensación cubría sus sienes, obligándole a seguir aquella indicación. Jamás había seguido órdenes de nadie en toda su vida. Pero aquel hombre era demasiado extraño. Sentía que cada vez que seguía una orden suya, llegaba a un propósito que no creía que ansiaría tanto. ¿Qué descubriría esta vez?

Su compañía no le agradaba en absoluto. Apenas unos centímetros lo separaban de aquellas colosales figuras. Junto a él, cualquiera diría que pertenecían a la misma especie. Ni siquiera habían recibido un plano o unas meras coordenadas para saber dónde se encontraba ese equipo. ¿Iban a recoger cadáveres o miembros amputados? Volvió la vista al hombre que le acompañaba, ni tan siquiera parecía dudar de que fuese el camino correcto.

Hizo un ligero ademán con su cabeza mientras aspiraba el aroma a pino de los árboles. Intentó imitar su movimiento. No detectaba nada en absoluto. Ni olor a sangre, ni nada que se le pareciera. ¿Que se supone que estaba rastreando? Paró un momento y repitió aquella acción. No le cabía duda de que estaba rastreando algo, pero ¿el qué?

No pasaron demasiados minutos hasta que pudo visualizar que estaban persiguiendo. Apenas había cuatro soldados combatiendo en aquella zona. Infectada de titanes. ¿Cómo podía saber que allí había titanes? ¿Acaso podía diferenciar su olor?

\- ¿Tan pocos han sobrevivido? - le extrañó el escaso número de soldados. En su equipo eran más de cincuenta soldados.

\- No. El equipo C pertenece a un escuadrón. Son pocos, pero no necesitan más. Usualmente se les asigna labores de _limpieza_ cuando salimos a campo abierto. Letales – se apoyó sobre un tronco y comenzó a observar la escena. Ninguno de ellos necesitaba ayuda – Dita Ness les dio órdenes hace horas, y ahora está ayudando a trasladar heridos mientras ellos defienden la zona.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

\- Observar – sacó una galleta de su bolsillo y la mordió. Cómo si ya hubiera hecho aquel tipo de incursión antes.

\- ¿Observar el qué?

\- Las cuatro personas que ves allí abajo son tus compañeros. Los has visto decenas de veces. En los pasillos del cuartel, en el comedor... - viró sus ojos hacia él en actitud desafiante – En tu cama...

Esa última frase le hizo reaccionar. Había un chico con cabello castaño cuya cara le sonaba, parecía algo preocupado por uno de los soldados que asesinaba sin piedad a aquellos monstruos. Estaba sonriendo. Era una imagen realmente inquietante. El resto se limitaban a defenderse. Pero ella atacaba. Pudo reconocerla fácilmente. Aquellas viejas botas manchadas de barro.

\- Esa cuatro ojos... - encaró al hombre que parecía divertirse con sus reacciones – Creía que lo único que había en su cabeza eran datos sobre mierda de insectos y bombas extrañas que ingenia.

\- Eso también. Pero Ness no la habría seleccionado para su escuadrón de avanzadilla si lo único interesante de ella fuese su cerebro. A veces, suelen dejarla sola durante horas. Si la observas detenidamente, tendrás pesadillas.

\- Me cuesta creer que-

Otro titán caído. Parecía que aquellos tres soldados solamente se dedicaban a guardar las espaldas de la mujer. Que parecía ignorarlos y continuaba masacrando sin piedad. Sus manos se manchaban de sangre continuamente. Parecía inmune a ese tipo de contacto, como si cada pequeña gota que cubría su piel acrecentara su sed asesina.

De alguna manera, estar cubierta de aquella sangre y suciedad que salpicaba cada vez que masacraba a aquellas bestias no le repugnaba. Como creía que haría, sino que despertaba una emoción en él que no podía asociar a nada que hubiese sentido antes. ¿Dónde estaba esa mujer que se coló hacía unas horas en su cama para preguntarle banalidades? No había ni rastro de ella, sólo una luchadora que destrozaba cada centímetro de sus atacantes con una fiera sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Hanji los odia – murmuró Mike mientras observaba sus reacciones – En una de sus primeras expediciones se puso a gritarles, cómo si pudiesen entenderla. Los soldados que iban con ella se asustaron. Así que la retiramos de grupos grandes. Era innecesario que llevase escolta.

\- ¿Fue decisión de Shadis?

\- Fue una decisón de Erwin. La adjuntamos al escuadrón de Ness porque siempre está en avanzadilla. Cada misión bajo sus órdenes ha vuelto ilesa y orgullosa de volver montando en su caballo mientras la sangre que la cubre se evapora. Pero en la próxima misión cambiará de escuadrón a estar bajo las órdenes directas de Erwin. En ocasiones, Shadis permite que Erwin y su grupo exploren la zona de manera más directa. Así que le interesa tener a una máquina de matar con materia gris a su costado.

\- …...

\- Erwin aún espera que tú des una respuesta a unirte a ese escuadrón – mordió de nuevo su galleta hasta hacerla desaparecer en su garganta – Erwin suele hacer dinámicas más arriesgadas que solamente matar y matar en la batalla. Si te aburres de cortar cuellos cada vez que salgas fuera, estarás a tiempo de unirte al escuadrón de Erwin para explorar.

\- ¿Explorar el qué?

\- Je... - una sonrisa se postró en sus labios mientras parecía rememorar alguna escena en la que había sido partícipe – Al auténtico enemigo.

Intentó obtener más información de aquella respuesta. Pero el sonido de alguien derrotando a un titán les obligó a escorarse. Una chica de cabello claro y corto se acercó mientras su enemigo desaparecía en un espeso humo blanco. Le resultó familiar, también la había visto en batalla. Otra máquina de matar. La chica replegó sus espadas mientras se acercaba a Mike ignorandole.

\- Nanaba, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- La contención de la zona este ha fallado. El comandante Shadis me ha pedido que te informe que debes reunirte con él para ayudar en el traslado de heridos.

\- Comprendo – se giró hacia el hombre más bajo que parecía ignorar aquella información mientras seguía ensimismado con la carnicería que tenía frente a sí – Si te aburres de mirar en silencio, puedes unirte y ayudar a tus compañeros heridos.

\- …...

.

.

.

No estaba seguro si cada vez que volviese de una batalla dura observaría siempre los mismos rostros en los aldeanos. Tristeza, crueldad. Cada una de aquellas pupilas reflejaba una emoción diferente. Demasiado intensas. Demasiado directas. En su sino, deseaba poder desaparecer y ser invisible. Intentar evadirse de esta crueldad dónde era portado y poder evitar aquellas miradas de culpa.

Y aquel aroma a sangre que comenzaba a unirse a aquella aura encerrada que poblaba aquella enorme ciudad amurallada. No tenía suficiente paciencia para contar cuantos heridos transportaban en aquellos carros. Cuantos habían muerto... ¿Volvería a encontrar su habitación vacía para sólo estar él? Ni siquiera era consciente de quiénes habían muerto cuando comenzó a replegarse para unirse al resto de soldados que continuaban vivos.

Su nariz comenzó a doler por aquel penetrante aroma que parecía dañar sus fosas nasales. Le indicaba algo. No se había cerciorado. No estaba seguro de todas las personas que volvían con vida. Pero su cabeza comenzó a virar observando al grupo de heridos. Algunas caras le sonaban. Pero nadie con la suficiente familiaridad. No la cara que sentía curiosidad por ver. Aquella que hacía horas había visto atacar con una fiereza jamás vista. No se encontraba allí.

\- Está en la retaguardia – el hombre con cabello rubio cabalgó hasta su lado. Leyendo sus pensamientos – Hanji suele quedarse siempre en la retaguardia cuando regresamos.

\- …. - ¿Acaso Erwin Smith podía preveer las acciones de todo el mundo? ¿Por esa razón le había mandado a observarla combatir? ¿Para que luego se preguntase si estaba viva tras arriesgarse tanto en el combate?

\- Suele proteger a los últimos en entrar y comprobar los daños que hemos recibido en el equipo junto a su capitán. - su voz sonaba firme. Había cabalgado en la vuelta durante todo el camino junto a él. Pero parecía que conocía la posición exacta de todos sus soldados. Probablemente pudiese determinar con exactitud en que rango de latitud habían muerto Farlan e Isabel.

\- No te he hecho ninguna pregunta – escupió con desgana, intentando zafarse de aquella sensación de alivio que había sufrido tras conocer la posición de ella – No me interesan tus historias. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Dime Levi, ¿has encontrado algo fuera de las murallas por lo que quieras volver a salir?

\- ¿Vas a hacerme esa estúpida pregunta cada vez que me veas? - por su mente emergió la figura de alguien combatiendo cubierto en sangre. Cabeceó intentando sacarla de su cabeza. ¿Por qué ahora?

.

.

.

El firmamento se abrió ante sus ojos dibujando poco a poco pequeñas luces que poblaban el cielo. Como si con pereza comenzasen a iluminar aquella vasta ciudad que se preparaba para dormir. Sólo desde lo alto de aquel tejado podía observar aquel cielo despejado. Sólo desde allí podía rememorar ese mismo cielo fuera de aquellas paredes. ¿Por qué le parecía tan distinto?

Los días posteriores a las misiones, solían ser de recomposición y establecimiento. Recolección de bajas. Papeleo, pura burocracia. Nadie en ese ejército osaría comentarle nada acerca de porqué había decidido pasar esas horas contemplando el anochecer. Muchos de los soldados aún sanos ayudaban a los otros heridos. Otros lloraban en silencio sus pérdidas. No recordaba los nombres de aquellos que habían muerto en esa expedición. No recordaba sus caras. Pero su habitación al volver, estaba algo más vacía. Una extraña sensación reconfortante le guió cuando pudo observar que no se había vacíado del todo. ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento? ¿Soledad?

A lo largo de toda su vida jamás había entedido eso. Estar solo. Siempre había estado solo. Hasta hace poco, ni Farlan ni Isabel formaban parte de su vida. Siempre había trabajado sin ayuda de nadie. Dormido en pequeños huecos, alerta, acechando a sus posibles agresores. ¿Por qué ahora se sentía reconfortado porque aquellos hombres que ocupaban las camas alrededor de la suya aún continuaban con vida? Ni siquiera había hablado jamás con ellos, ¿por qué?

Un extraño pálpito resonó en su pecho. Su instinto de nuevo. Pasos bajo él. Un soldado abandonando el cuartel. No sabía cuantas veces había observado aquel tipo de escena. Algún cadete que tras volver vivo de una misión, o temeroso de perder la vida en la siguiente, avanzaba arrastrando los pies para encontrarse con la puerta de algún burdel.

La curiosidad le hizo asomarse para descubrir quién dormiría entre los brazos de alguien esta noche. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para entender. Ella. Aquella que no había visto desde aquel momento en el bosque. Que parecía ignorar las advertencias de cualquiera. Y solía acudir a molestar su paz. Salvo aquel día, que había desaparecido al volver al cuartel y no había vuelto a verla.

La observó en silencio mientras salía ignorando al resto de personas que se encontraban en la entrada hablando con pesar. Parecía pensativa. Probablemente, después de que él se fuera de aquel bosque. Algo sucedió. Algo que hacía que ella andase como un fantasma a altas horas de la noche.

Bajó del tejado y aterrizó sobre el suelo de tierra. Si la seguía en silencio podría averiguar que había pasado. ¿Acaso habían matado a un miembro de su escuadrón? Una mano se posó en su hombro sin respeto. Su instinto le guió a arrancar aquella mano de su extremidad, pero al girarse obtuvo sólo su mirada tranquila. Notó poco a poco que su instinto se apagaba.

\- Hay una taberna cerca. Creo que debería invitarte a una copa – susurró Erwin Smith – Hoy has trabajado muy duro.

\- …...

No podía dejar de mirar aquel vaso. Pensaba que tal vez se encontraría en peor estado, pero inesperadamente, no lo estaba. Erwin Smith conocía los mejores sitios dónde la limpieza era una prioridad. Sería de utilidad en el futuro. Cuando aquel ridículo sueldo que recibían sirviese para algo más que para pagar las escasas ropas de las que disponían.

\- ¿Te agrada el sitio? Muchos de tus compañeros suelen venir aquí a beber – levantó su bebida con intención de brindar.

\- Cumple mis expectativas de higiene – su vaso chocó contra el de su capitán – No me has traído aquí solamente a emborracharme, ¿cierto? ¿Qué quieres?

\- Solamente quiero conocer tu punto de vista. Alguien con tus orígenes puede aportarnos un punto de vista muy distinto al que hemos vivido hasta ahora. ¿Qué has percibido hoy en el campo de batalla?

\- …... - bebió un largo sorbo mientras pensaba en su respuesta – No hay anticipación.

\- Muy agudo – se mesó la barbilla mientras sonreía complacido – Nuestra estrategia está equivocada. El ataque directo sólo sirve para diezmar momentáneamente sus filas. Sin saber el número exacto no tenemos constancia del avance. No importa cuantos matemos. Reaparecen.

\- Se... ¿multiplican?

\- Probablemente, no tenemos constancia de que puedan reproducirse, pero de alguna manera, en cada incursión. Aparecen nuevos. Cientos y cientos. Sin acabar jamás.

\- …...

\- Levi, ¿quién crees que es el auténtico enemigo?

\- Cualquiera que pretenda tenernos encerrados aquí. - no le hacía falta meditar aquella pregunta. Durante años odió estar encerrado sin poder recibir un mínimo rayo solar. Su enemigo era aquella sociedad que le había obligado a vivir encerrado, sin poder respirar aquel aire puro que entraba en sus pulmones cuando combatía en el exterior.

\- Hace tiempo recibí esa misma respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? Esta tarde querías que la viera a ella combatir. ¿Para qué?

\- Tuve la percepción de que a ella la distinguías del resto.

\- No soy estúpido. Puedo diferenciar perfectamente a una persona de otra.

\- No me refiero a ese tipo de distinción. A ella la distingues de otra manera. Quiero que trabajéis en equipo más a menudo. Pero debes ser consciente de los rasgos que posee en batalla más allá de una mera práctica.

\- No necesito ningún equipo. Ya te dije que podía trabajar sólo.

\- No he dicho que pudieras negarte.

Y de nuevo esa sensación. Aquel hombre parecía completamente seguro de sí mismo. Cada sílaba que pronunciaba denotaba que sabía que conseguiría aquello que quería. Un astuto estratega, y alguien dotado con una gran capacidad de habla. Fácilmente podría convencer a todo un ejército de suicidarse para conseguir derrotar a un enemigo.

\- ¿Por qué con ella? Creía que el más fuerte en este ejército era ese prototipo de titán que vagabundea a tu lado olisqueando a la gente.

\- Mike tiene otro papel en mi plan. Pero Hanji y tú sois distintos, no necesitásteis de nadie más para conectar. Eso es importante en el desarrollo de una batalla. El respeto que no es infundado. Y ya he comprobado que pasáis tiempo juntos.

\- Es ella la que me persigue, así que tu _plan_ no tiene sentido.

\- ¿Ella te persigue? - Se acercó más mientras susurraba con tranquilidad – Creí ver hace dos días a cierto hombre de reducida estatura saltando por los tejados y mirando una de las ventanas del barracón de mujeres...

\- Así que en tu tiempo libre te dedicas a espiar a la gente.

\- Levi, piensalo. Pasarán meses antes de la próxima expedición. Para entonces, espero poder contar conmigo en mi equipo y poder comenzar un nuevo tipo de estrategia.

\- …...

Se echó hacia atrás mientras contemplaba la bebida que se había enfriado en su vaso. No sabía cuantas horas llevaba allí. Ni cuantas copas habían retirado de su mesa. Pero no notaba que aquel alcohol hiciese efecto en él. Jamás lo había notado. ¿Iba eso involucrado de alguna manera en su fuerza?

Aquella mujer era una científica, ¿podría ella explicarle porque era distinto al resto algún día? Tal vez obtendría respuestas a todas aquellas preguntas que se hacía desde tanto tiempo atrás. Si permanecía junto a aquel hombre podría respirar auténtico aire puro. Podría sentir que aquella fuerza que no comprendía servía para un fin mayor al de mantenerle vivo.

Demasiado ruido entre aquellas paredes. Muchos de los comensales comenzaban a sentir efecto por aquella bebidas. _Todos los borrachos dicen estupideces,_ pensó para sí mientras observaba que un miembro de la policía militar que solía ver cuando traían el material de campo vociferaba vestido de paisano.

\- …...del equipo de exploración son todos unos cobardes... - sentado en aquella vieja silla podía percibir el alcohol que emanaba de su aliento. Repulsivo – No saben lo que es combatir de verdad.

\- Sargento Levre, creo que ha bebido demasiado, ¿quiere que llame a un carruaje? - Levi continuó observando la escena, algo llamó su atención, un soldado del equipo de exploración permanecía sentado callado a su lado, con su uniforme aún puesto.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Te estoy hablando a tí! - se dirigió a aquel callado soldado que permanecía tranquilo sin tocar su vaso que continuaba lleno - ¿Por qué no te quitas tu uniforme si has venido a beber? ¿Ya comienzas a asimilar que esta será tu mortaja?

\- …... - el soldado permaneció callado, fijo en su copa, ¿por qué le resultaba familiar?

\- Vosotros... ¡Vosotros os créeis superiores al resto! ¡Créeis que liberaréis a la humanidad con vuestras espaditas y diezmando la población cada vez que salís!

\- …... - le asombraba la paciencia de aquella persona, parecía intentar contenerse.

\- ¡Debéis empezar a daros cuenta de la realidad! ¡Y dejar de escapar de ella! Aquí hay hambrunas, enfermedades... ¡Y vosotros malgastais nuestros suministros en salir a jugar al prado! - el hombre se acercó al soldado y le obligó a girarte - ¡Mirame mientras te hablo!

Entonces supo porque le era familiar. Todo en aquel hombre, Erwin Smith, iba siempre premeditado. Ni siquiera sabía cuando había entrado ella en esa taberna y se había sentado en la barra a contemplar un vaso lleno de ron durante horas. Pero allí estaba, retorciendo el brazo de aquel imbécil que gritaba en su agonía. Podía ver en sus ojos un auténtico enfado que jamás había percibido que sentiría. Pasión por defender a los suyos.

\- ¿Me has traído aquí para presenciar un asesinato? - resopló mientras observaba cómo el soldado se doblaba de dolor y ella continuaba ejerciendo presión. ¿Aquel crujido indicaba que le había roto el brazo?

\- Hanji es más humana de lo que has visto este mediodía. - finalizó mientras permanecía tranquilo, y no consideraba ni remotamente impedir aquello.

Viró sus ojos de nuevo a ella, podía comprobar lo dolida que se sentía por las acusaciones de aquel hombre. A Levi le costaba asociar a todas aquellas personas con alas bordadas a su espalda como compañeros, pero a ella no. Cada una de las personas que morían en batalla significaba un adiós más que tenía que decir. La soledad que él mismo había experimentado tras perder a Farlan e Isabel, ella la superaba tras cada expedición. Y salía ilesa. Era posible considerar a otros tus compañeros y no perder la cabeza. Ella era capaz de avanzar tras cada muerte de uno de sus compañeros.

Hanji soltó con furia el brazo del hombre mientras éste le devolvía una mirada de inquietud y desasosiego. Resopló con fuerza y se agachó junto a él. Entonces vio algo que le resultó imposible. Ayudó al hombre a pasar su brazo a través de su hombro y comenzó a salir con él de aquel sitio.

\- Vayamos al hospital – fue lo último que le oyó decir.

.

.

.

Aún rondaba toda aquella escena en su cabeza mientras contemplaba su rostro reflejado en aquel líquido transparente que solía beber a la hora del desayuno. Amargo, difícil de conseguir. Pero se había modificado el suministro de té negro por él para poder tomar algo agradable cada mañana.

El resto de soldados se dedicaban a engullir como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Agradeció haber elegido la mesa más retirada. Prefería poder estar sólo sin tener que soportar cómo eran incapaces de masticar con la boca cerrada. Su bandeja estaba vacía salvo por una pequeña taza de té, y un bol con algo similar a avena con agua. Pastoso e incomible. Pero ni el hecho de ser soldado dotaba de grandes satisfacciones culinarias. Hundió la cuchara comprobando que ni tan siquiera habían hervido adecuadamente el agua cuando le habían añadido la avena. Ninguno de aquellos reclutas tenía ni la más mísera idea de cocina.

¿Quién sería el encargado de aquel día? Sabía que rotaban cada cierto tiempo. El mismo había tenido que permanecer en aquella repugnante cocina más de una semana. Pero, ¿tras una expedición? ¿Acaso había soldados suficientes para alimentar al resto? Apartó el plato con cuidado mientras se concentraba en su té. En la ciudad subterránea apenas había conseguido probarlo varias veces. Aquella vez, encima del tejado, hacía escasos meses. Era la primera vez que lo volvía a beber en años.

Con ella. Una mujer que aún no se había presentado en el comedor. ¿Tras una expedición también se encerraba en la biblioteca? Algo en su instinto le decía que no, el mismo había presenciado que el día anterior que no era la habitual. Sino que estaba más pensativa de lo nomal. ¿Qué le había pasado en aquel maldito bosque? ¿Y por qué quería saberlo? Intentó forzarse a pensar en otra cosa, pero sus instintos solo le hacía girarse hacia la puerta de entrada cada vez que se abría. ¿En serio esperaba que entrase ella?

\- Está en el calabozo – un hombre con vello facial incipiente se sentó frente a él. El mismo que le guió hasta el bosque para verla en acción – No creo que puedas verla en unas semanas.

\- No se de que me estás hablando – mintió.

\- Ha preguntado por tí cuando la hemos escoltado hasta allí – ahora una mujer tomaba lugar al lado de aquel hombre. También le era conocida. Pertenecía al mismo dormitorio que Hanji y era una de las subordinadas de Mike Zakarius.

\- He dicho que no se de que me estáis hablando – volvió a mentir.

\- Sabes perfectamente que Hanji está recluida por partirle el brazo a un oficial de rango alto de la policía militar – bufó Mike con sorna – Estabas allí con Erwin. Y no eras el único en aquella taberna.

\- Así que la han pillado...

\- No – interrumpió la chica – Hanji apareció esta mañana tras asegurarse que aquel oficial regresaba a su casa con el brazo escayolado. Llamó a la puerta del comandante y se entregó ella misma.

\- …... - ¿acaso podía ser tan idiota? Si aquel policía no iba a denunciarla, ¿por qué delatarse ella misma? - ¿Y por qué ha preguntado por mí? ¿Erwin ha insistido por su maldito escuadrón?

\- No – volvió a interrumpir – Simplemente dijo que quería hablar contigo.

\- Si quieres, Erwin puede autorizarte a bajar a los calabozos para verla – una sonrisa se tornó en su rostro. Sabía que el pequeño hombre negaría cualquier necesidad de contacto con ella – Si no, tendrás que esperar 5 semanas hasta que acabe su castigo.

\- No pienso bajar a ese maldito y asqueroso calabozo.

Tal vez no fuese consciente de ello, y se aventurase demasiado pronto en sus propias deducciones. Pero, lo que él creyó que serían cinco semanas de paz sin oír hablar sobre extraños experimentos que emergían de su cabeza se convirtieron en una auténtica tortura silenciosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer el capítulo, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. En la medida que pueda seguiré haciendo ilustraciones para cada capítulo. ¡Nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era consciente de lo que acababa de proponer. Sabía los riesgos, los conocía con toda presición. Pero su voz no había dubitado en ningún momento. La confianza resumaba por cada uno de sus poros. Notaba que su mirada dirigía a su interlocutor una potente determinación. Aquello no era un duelo, solamente un intercambio de impresiones. Pero notaba que la persona frente a él no estaba conforme con la información que acababa de transmitirle.

\- No – respondió finalmente – No puedo autorizar eso.

\- Shadis, reflexiona – de nuevo su voz, sin dubitar. Le impresionaba la determinación que infundía a sus palabras.

\- Erwin, no puedo autorizar eso. Debes estar loco si crees que es buena idea.

\- Los has visto a ambos combatir. Te lo demostré en aquella prueba. Permiteme que los utilice en la próxima expedición. Se que ambos responderán bien a mis órdenes.

\- Erwin, párate y escucha tus propias palabras. ¿Realmente quieres que te autorice a desaparecer durante varias horas en pleno campo de batalla con esos dos psicópatas?

\- Shadis, ellos dos... son distintos. Tal vez lo que necesita este equipo realmente para desarrollar un nuevo plan de batalla. Solamente quiero comprobar una teoría. Si ninguno de nosotros tres vuelve con vida, mi teoría habrá fracasado y entonces no tendrás que preocuparte más por ello.

\- Erwin...

\- Pero si he acertado, deberás entender que los necesitamos a ambos como parte de nuestras posiciones estratégicas.

\- …... - Se levantó con parsimonia hasta encararse contra el cristal que reflejaba su cansado rostro – El gobierno no va a aceptar esta decisión. Tendrás que esperar. Ahora mismo ella está encerrada por romperle el brazo a un imbécil borracho. No conseguirás convencer fácilmente al consejo para que le permitan salir a campo abierto.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Erwin, aún eres jóven. No pretendas agotar tu vida antes de tiempo – _no seas cómo yo, _susurraba en sus adentros – Ella ha cometido una acción deshonrable para un soldado. Pelear en una taberna...

\- ¿No podrá salir en la próxima expedición?

\- Probablemente no. Aún espero la decisión del consejo. Ha agredido a un militar de alto rango. Y no les agrada que uno de nosotros se interponga ante su ley. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú de estar en su lugar, Erwin?

\- Tal vez algún día, sea yo quién deba caminar hacia ese patíbulo. Mientras tanto, déjame que le demuestre a ellos que esos dos soldados pueden significar la diferencia entre nuestra victoria o nuestra derrota. - sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con una aura extraña, cómo si se encontrase mirando a algún punto en el horizonte que no conocía.

\- Erwin, tú...

\- ¿Qué sucede, comandante?

\- Nada, no es nada.

Tal vez llevase demasiados años en ese cargo. Sintiendose irrelevante en cada batalla, como si aquel peso que recaía en sus hombros comenzase a crecer con cada día. Tal vez, sería hora de dejar de arriesgar su vida. No notaba que su influencia en el ejército realmente representase algo en aquella legión. Tal vez, iba siendo hora de que personas especiales, comenzaran a comandar aquellos muros. Y él no creía ser una de ellas.

.

.

.

A lo largo de aquel último mes, nuevas personas comenzaban a colapsar aquellos abarrotados pasillos. Nuevos soldados dispuestos a entregar sus vidas por la humanidad. Ya había observado aquel tipo de dinámica en situaciones anteriores. Después de cada expedición, nuevos civiles se alistaban a sus tropas, generando un ruido ensordecedor entre aquellas paredes.

Pero aquella vez era distinto. Pese a que esperaba que el ruido fuese cada vez más plausible. Sólo percibía un terrible y atronador silencio. Cómo si las voces de todas aquellas personas acallaran a su alrededor y solo pudiesen ser devueltas a la vida por una sola persona. Que aún continuaba presa por defender sus propios ideales.

\- Maldita idiota... - murmuró en voz baja fijando sus ojos en las vetas de madera de aquella mesa.

\- Puede que salga dentro de una semana – otra voz que comenzaba a distinguir y que se había encargado de recordarle su presencia aquellos días – Aún puedes ir a verla. Siempre y cuando le pidas al comandante o a Erwin permiso para ello.

\- No me interesa – mintió. Si esperaba una semana más, aquel silencio que le taladraba el cerebro desaparecería.

\- Mientes muy mal para haberte críado en la ciudad subterránea.

\- …...

\- Erwin me ha asignado a mí para escoltarla a su habitación cuando salga – dirigió una mirada cómplice al pequeño hombre que parecía fingir ignorarle - ¿Quieres cambiarme el puesto? Comienza a ser aburrido bajar constantemente a su celda a llevarle la comida.

\- Deja de insistir. Todos ante mis ojos no sois más que cadáveres en descomposición. No quiero mezclarme con vosotros. Sólo estoy aquí para luchar. No me interesa relacionarme con nadie. Así que dejad de insistir.

Mike se levantó sonriendo ante su actitud mientras dejaba un pequeño trozo de papel doblado delante del pequeño hombre. Dio unas palmadas sobre su hombro y se marchó sin decir nada más. Esperó pacientemente hasta perderlo de vista para abrir con desesperación aquel pequeño trozo de papel.

Instintivamente dirigió sus dedos hacia aquellos garabatos ininteligibles. Frunció el ceño sin entender absolutamente nada. ¿Qué significaban todos aquellos símbolos y porqué le había dado aquel papel a él?

.

.

.

Desde aquella posición podría calcular el momento exacto en que ella volvería a aquel cuartel. Tal vez había pasado más tiempo del que le habían dicho la última vez. Pero necesitaba conocer que significaba aquella nota que le había mandado a través de aquel prototipo de titán. Lo había examinado durante aquellas dos últimas semanas. No tenían ningún sentido para él. Parecían algún tipo de ecuación aritmética que no comprendía.

¿Acaso era una nota en clave? ¿Para que le mandaba una nota en clave? No podía descifrar algo que necesitaba de comprensión de lenguaje matemático. Era obvio que no podría resolver aquel acertijo. Desenrolló aquel papel que guardaba siempre junto a su pecho y lo observó una vez más. ¿Tal vez algo que ella le había comentado en alguna de sus múltiples charlas? No recordaba nada que pudiera asociar a eso. ¿Para que le había mandado aquel dichoso papel?

Comenzó a desesperarse mientras no paraba de observar la puerta de entrada. Aquel hombre excesivamente alto se lo había recordado durante los tres últimos días. Hacía ya horas que le había visto salir. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en volver? ¿Y por qué crecía en él esa ansiedad por verla? Sólo era una dichosa nota ininteligible. Aunque, de alguna manera, comenzaba a creer que esa ansiedad no era sólo denominada por una nota garabateada en un trozo de papel.

Se acercó más hacia el borde intentando mejorar su posición de vista. Ni rastro de ella, varios soldados comenzaban a salir en aquella rutinaria salida hacia algún burdel o taberna. Frunció los labios extrañado. Juraba que aquel hombre le había dicho que era aquel día. Pero llevaba desde el amanecer allí sentado y no había visto a nadie en todo el día.

Y, de repente, aquel hombre volvió. Pero solo, sin estar acompañado. Levantó una ceja extrañado. Caminaba muy despacio, como si fuese consciente de que le vigilaba. Descendió hasta su posición. No le agradaba nada de que le mintieran.

\- Oye, tú – se dirigió a él mientras aterrizaba en el suelo.

\- Buenas noches, Levi – sonrió complacido - ¿Qué tal va tu guardia? El comandante lleva todo el día preguntando porqué llevas diesisiete horas subido al tejado. Te has saltado todos los entrenamientos.

\- Tú. Me has mentido – su feroz mirada no conseguía intimidarle.

\- No se de que me hablas, Levi. ¿Podrías ser más específico? - aquel hombre gigante parecía disfrutar con ello.

\- Tú, dijiste que ella saldría hoy y me diría que cojones significa esta maldita nota.

\- Y no mentí. Hanji salió hace horas de su celda.

\- Mentira. Yo no la he visto entrar en ningún momento.

\- Je. - una sonrisa se posó en su hombro mientras se inclinaba hacia él dando palmadas en su hombro – Nuestros calabozos están en el sótano del cuartel. Solo tuve que bajar las escaleras. Si hubieses bajado a verla alguna vez lo sabrías...

Se quedo estupefacto mientras aquel hombre se alejaba. Se sentía realmente estúpido. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido preguntar a ningún soldado dónde solían recluir a los soldados que eran castigados por sus superiores. Y había pasado gran parte del día subido a un tejado esperando verla entrar por una puerta que jamás pasaría.

\- El comandante le ordenó darse una ducha tras acabar los entrenamientos – volvió a sonreír con complacencia – Si no hubieras faltado a **todos** los entrenamientos te habrías dado cuenta de que se había reincorporado a filas horas atrás. Probablemente esté yendo a su habitación ahora mismo. Si te das prisa podrás verla antes del toque de queda.

\- Tche. Mierda.

.

.

.

Aquellas horas cubrían demasiado los pasillos. Abarrotados de soldados que volvían a sus habitaciones. Comenzó a avanzar con demasiada prisa. Notaba que sus pasos eran demasiado rápidos. Entrar en el barracón de mujeres estaba prohibido, pero en el momento que había atravesado aquella puerta, había olvidado completamente aquella norma.

Avanzó sin descanso hasta alcanzar la puerta que estaba buscando, varias mujeres con cabello mojado comenzaban a entrar en la habitación. Una de ellas que parecía prestar más atención a un pequeño libro de anotaciones permanecía en el pasillo esperando su turno. Resopló con impaciencia y la agarró desde la espalda sin permitirle siquiera reaccionar. Sabía que no todas aquellas habitaciones estaban llenas de soldados. Algunas de ellas se reorganizaban tras cada misión, disponiendo a los supervivientes con el resto. Eligió la primera que estaba vacía y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\- ¿Levi? - pareció extrañada mientras miraba a su alrededor - ¿Qué haces en el barracón de mujeres? Creía que estabas enfermo. No has venido a los entrenamientos.

\- Es tu culpa – murmuró sin ser capaz de mirarla a la cara.

\- ¿Mi culpa? - volvió a girarse como si buscara algo en la habitación – No comprendo.

\- Tú y esa dichosa celda.

\- …... - le miró atentamente intentando alcanzar a sus pensamientos – Supongo que lo sabrás ya. Creo que el comandante hizo un comunicado. Pero tuve una pequeña... pelea.

\- Ya lo sé.

\- Entonces no comprendo que quieres decirme. He estado ausente estos meses porque tenía que cumplir con mi castigo – Se sentó sobre una de las camas libres como si rememorase algo – Fue horriblemente aburrido. No me dejaban hacer prácticamente nada. Apenas podía escribir o leer.

\- Sí, lo se – le arrojó sobre sus muslo aquella maldita nota que le había impedido dormir durante noches y noches - ¿Qué significa esto?

\- Esta es mi letra – comenzó a leer aquello como si lo comprendiera.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?

\- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

\- Ese simio barbudo me la dio. ¿Qué quieres decirme con esto? No entiendo tu mierda matemática. - se sentó junto a ella mientras señalaba aquellos símbolos.

\- Levi, esto... - volvió a doblar el papel cómo si no fuese importante – son anotaciones mías sobre el funcionamiento de las turbinas de nuestros equipos. A veces colaboro con los equipos de mantenimiento para mejorarlos.

\- …...

\- ¿Te ocurre algo Levi? Puedo explicarte cómo funciona, si tienes interés.

Su mente comenzó a volar fuera de allí mientras era consciente. Él no le había dicho en ningún momento que aquella nota fuese dirigida a él. Solamente la había dejado delante de él sin especificarle absolutamente nada. Jugando con su incredulidad. Juró en voz baja que le partiría la cara cuando le viera.

\- Pero le dijiste a Mike y a Nanaba que querías verme – le sorprendió pronunciar aquellos nombres. Frunció el ceño con desdén. No quería ponerle nombre a aquellos soldados que posiblemente morirían en la próxima expedición si no los mataba él antes. _No interacciones con nadie, _ se repitió mentalmente.

\- ¿Yo... dije eso? Los soldados encerrados por correción de conducta no pueden recibir visitas, Levi. No recuerdo haber pedido a nadie que me visitara - otra mentira, al parecer, ambos habían jugado con él durante aquellos dos meses - ¿Has venido a verme por eso? La verdad es que me gustaría contarte algo. Pero cómo creía que estabas enfermo, preferí no molestarte hoy.

\- La última vez que te ví... Estabas extraña. Más de lo habitual. ¿Es eso lo que querías contarme?

\- ¿Me has estado observando, Levi?

\- ….. - intentó evadir su mirada pero ella continuó mirando en su dirección hasta que volvió a dirigirse a ella.

\- Cuando era niña, los odiaba. Recordaba estar en el colegio y cómo nos narraban una y otra vez una insulsa historia en la que los últimos remanentes de la humanidad teníamos que aislarnos para no ser devorados por una colosales criaturas.

\- ¿Y qué ha cambiado ahora en tu mierda de cabeza?

\- Creo... que me he equivocado – mesó su barbilla pensando con atención – Verás, cuando salimos a campo abierto, mi capitán nos designa a todo el escuadrón a despejar las zonas para ganar terreno. Así que solemos combatir sin descanso.

\- ….. - ahogó sus pensamientos reprimiendo el querer decirle que la había visto en acción.

\- Pero, fue algo distinto. La verdad es que me sentía superior a ellos, los odiaba. Cuando derroté a uno de cuatro metros, su cabeza cayó ante mí. Y quise patearla con desdén. Pero... salió volando demasiado lejos.

\- No entiendo que mierda quieres decirme.

\- Quiero decir, que no poseía peso. No pesaba, por eso salió volando – se agazapó entre sus rodillas confusa – Así que creo que he estado confundida todo este tiempo. Tal vez, no nos hemos detenido a estudiarlos y por eso nos equivocamos en la manera de derrotarlos. Por eso, reaparecen. No conocemos a nuestro auténtico enemigo.

\- ¿Auténtico enemigo? - aquella frase le transportó hacia aquel hombre de cabellos rubios que parecía coordinar cada una de sus acciones con anticipación.

\- Siempre he pensado, que esas bestias no son lo único que nos retiene aquí dentro. Hay una posibilidad de que estemos aquí recluidos por un enemigo que desconocemos, que probablemente esté dentro de estas murallas.

\- ...

Conocía esa posibilidad. La había experimentado desde su más infame juventud. Sus enemigos no habían sido nunca aquellos monstruos que devoraban a su propia raza, sino el porqué permanecían allí encerrados. ¿Qué ocurriría tras derrotarlos? ¿Acaso temería la humanidad el exterior? ¿Desarrollarían una tremenda agorafobia tras un siglo encerrados? ¿Qué ocurriría cuando aquellas paredes no fuesen suficientes para contener a aquellas bestias?

\- …... la importancia de la experimentación y la reconstrucción de... - había continuado hablando sin que se diese cuenta, ensimismada en sus propias palabras.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Decía que estoy empezando a entender la importancia de la experimentación. Me gustaría poder analizar alguno de los titanes que hay allí afuera. Tal vez pueda discernir algo de ayuda si lo hago.

\- Tienes ideas muy raras.

\- También creo que debo asumir que debo experimentar con mi propio cuerpo. Conocer mis propias limitaciones y los límites físicos podría indicarme bajo que circunstancias puedo tomar ciertas decisiones. Así como mis límites psíquicos.

\- ¿Vas a comenzar a drogarte?

\- Jajaja. Algo así. Pero creo que si quiero considerarme una investigadora crucial, debería de experimentar yo misma todo lo que aún no he experimentado. Jamás le he dado importancia, pero si me ayuda a entender a otros soldados, serviría para modificar mi planificación estratégica. Todo influye.

\- No entiendo eso.

\- Por ejemplo – juntó sus manos cómo si fuese a explicar algún tipo de mecanismo emocionante desarrollado por ella – Cuando entré en el equipo de entrenamiento hace años, mis compañeros interaccionaban mucho entre ellos. Pero yo solía pasar bastante tiempo sola leyendo. Así que nunca he tenido ese tipo de interacciones. Ni he entendido porqué lo hacían. Necesito entender porqué.

\- …..

\- Nunca he besado a nadie. Así que creo que sería un experimento interesante para comprender que implicaciones tiene además de la subida de dopamina y otras consecuencias químicas. La implicación emocional, la vinculación... – tradujo sus propias palabras.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Tocarás a la puerta del comandante y le pedirás que te bese?

\- Los comandantes no pueden mantener relaciones con sus subordinados, Levi. Ni siquiera con los capitanes. Por eso suelen tener esposas y familia fuera de la legión.

\- …... - no parecía especialmente apenada por ello, sino que parecía transmitir información básica.

\- Hay un chico en mi escuadrón. Probablemente se lo pida a él.

\- ¿Te gusta ese chico?

\- Es una persona agradable.

\- No me refiero a eso.

\- Ah – pareció comprender – No.

\- ¿Y para qué vas a besarle?

\- Para poner a prueba ese experimento.

\- Tché. Se supone que se besa a las personas que te gustan. Tu experimento será un fracaso si besas a cualquiera.

\- Eso es cierto – se giró hacia él con confianza – Entonces, ¿puedo besarte a tí?

\- ¿No has oído lo que acabo de decirte?

\- Precisamente por eso – notó que él comenzaba a avanzar hacia atrás en aquella cama generando más espacio entre ambos - ¿No te gusto Levi?

\- …. - sólo podía mirarla a los ojos sin ser capaz de responder a esa pregunta - ¿No acabas de decir que no puede haber relaciones entre compañeros?

\- Comandante y subordinado – especificó – Así que por fín me consideras tu compañera.

\- …...

Aquellos agonizantes segundos le parecieron horas, notó que su espalda chocaba contra la base de la cama y ella continuaba acercándose más y más. Sus ojos parecían brillar con la escasa luz que entraba a través de la solitaria ventana. Tal vez habría pasado hacia ya demasiado tiempo el toque de queda. Ambos estaban trasgrediendo las normas.

Ella acababa de volver de prisión hacía varias horas, y ya había empezado a trasgredirlas. Pero no parecía consciente de ello. Solamente se limitaba a continuar embelesada en mirarle mientras esperaba que dijese algo de su propuesta. En el subsuelo había llegado a ver que algunos adultos se relacionaban en ese tipo de contexto físico. Pero siempre lo había considerado innecesario.

Las relaciones entre otros solo degeneraban en consecuencias desafortunadas. Desarrollar sentimientos de afecto era algo que siempre había considerado cómo una debilidad. Farlan e Isabel, fueron la única excepción con quiénes se permitió transgredir aquella norma. Y ahora aún sufría su pérdida. ¿Si besaba a aquella mujer de ojos palpitantes tendría que volver a sufrir todo aquel proceso?

\- Es solo... un experimento, ¿cierto? - sus labios se movieron sin su permiso. Internamente sabía que debía detenerla y negarse a aquello, pero su boca le traicionaba y no le permitía decir aquello que debía, sino que otra fuerza interna hablaba por él.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de un beso?

\- Idiota.

La observó detenidamente mientras se acercaba más a él. Pareció pedir permiso para dejar sus manos a ambos costados de su cara. Y de nuevo esa mirada intensa que penetraba sus sienes. Hacía sólo unos minutos sólo pensaba en resolver aquella maldita nota y ahora se encontraba con ella más cerca de él de lo jamás nadie había estado ni le había permitido estar. ¿Por qué razón era incapaz de negarse?. Su corazón comenzó a latir de una manera inusual, sin ser capaz de detenerlo.

\- Realmente no se cómo se hace – añadió ella mientras se acercaba lentamente.

Poco a poco notó que su vista se nublaba al tenerla más cerca, en un radio en el que apenas podía enfocar. No sabía porqué ella había cerrado sus ojos. Y sus dedos temblaban sobre la piel de su cara. ¿Quién era la que tenía miedo?

Un extraño roce sobre sus labios. Era una sensación desconocida. Ejerció algo de presión sin moverse. Notaba su respiración nerviosa sobre su mejilla. De su boca emergía un ligero aliento dulce. Permaneció varios segundos sin moverse, solamente dejando que sus labios se rozasen sin hacer absolutamente nada más. No comprendía porqué la gente hacía eso. Poco a poco recuperó su capacidad de visión y ella comenzó a tornarse más enfocada.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Por qué cierras los ojos? - murmuró intentando no mirarla directamente.

\- Ellos lo hacen cuando les he visto besarse – pareció poco convencida con su experimento y volvió a posar las manos sobre su cara – Dejame probar algo distinto.

\- ¿Otra vez?

Antes de que pudiera resistirse había vuelto a colocar sus labios sobre los de él. Parecía concentrada mientras la observaba en silencio, cómo si intentara recordar alguna escena vivida anteriormente. Sus manos bajaron hasta su cuello enredándose detrás de su nuca. Y entonces, comenzó a hacer algo diferente, sus labios comenzaron a moverse interceptando a los de él en el proceso.

Notaba que su aliento se proyectaba dentro de su boca mientras movía sus labios capturando los suyos. No entendía que significaba aquella sensación que comenzaba a obligarle a cerrar sus párpados. Ni porqué sus manos ascendían hasta su cintura. Antes de perder la cordura, lo último que fue capaz de recordar era que comenzaba a imitar los movimientos que ella hacía con su boca.

Empezó a extrañar aquel contacto cuando ella comenzó a separarse tras varios minutos, abrió sus ojos con cuidado. Ella estaba mirando hacia sus piernas, como si reflexionase. O tal vez tampoco pudiese mirarle directamente como le había ocurrido a él.

\- Levi... siento algo extraño - buscó sus manos que aún descansaban en su cintura y las dirigió hasta su vientre – Aquí, es una sensación muy rara. ¿Tú lo notas?

\- Sí. - y no comprendía qué era.

\- Entiendo el aumento del cortisol y la adrenalina. Pero no entiendo lo del estómago – se tumbó hacia atrás en la cama mirando hacia el techo – Gracias.

Se tumbó a su lado mientras miraba al mismo punto que ella. Aún notaba esa horrible sensación que parecía compenetrarse con sus sienes. Trabajando en sintonía. Pero aquello solo había sido un experimento, así que ella parecía comenzar a narrar alguna historia referida a su época de reclusión. Contando algo que había oído de uno de sus guardias. Su voz poco a poco se acallaba y su respiración se volvía más fuerte.

Desde hacía más de un mes, finalmente, volvería a haber el ruido que ansiaba entre aquellas paredes. Se giró hacia ella para comprobar que comenzaba a quedarse dormida. Notaba que sus párpados se cerraban y abrían mientras continuaba relatando aquella extraña historia.

\- El toque de queda acabó hace un rato – le recordó mientras le quitaba las gafas y las doblabla con cuidado.

\- Levi, quedate aquí conmigo. Quiero contarte más cosas antes de irme a dormir. ¿Sabías que se puede aumentar la capacidad de las bombas de nuestros equipos utilizando una configuración aritmetica?

\- ¿Quieres que me quede para otro de tus experimentos?

\- No, sólo quiero pasar más rato contigo. Esos dos meses han sido un auténtico aburrimiento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Llevaba queriendo llegar a esta parte en este fanfic desde que comencé. Me gustaría incluir más charlas de Hanji y Levi hablando sobre Farlan e Isabel. Y cómo Shadis comienza poco a poco a renunciar a su puesto bajo la presión de no sentirse especial. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un eco reverberante que abrasaba sus oídos. Notaba que todos aquellos sonidos parecían fluctuar entre las paredes sin ser capaces de llegar a su cerebro. Intentó visualizar a través de la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana cuantas horas llevaban allí. Había visto que la sombra que arrojaban las vetas de la madera habían cambiado en varias ocasiones. Probablemente más de cuatro horas.

Cada reunión con el consejo tenía una tildación similar. Extenuante, y sin ser capaz de llegar a ningún tipo de acuerdo real. De nuevo se habían recortado los fondos para la exploración. No le interesaba que los humanos salieran de las murallas, era algo demasiado costoso. Y existían prioridades.

Mientras intentaba mantener la compostura dirigió una mirada rápida a su comandante. Quién no se esforzaba por disimular que le extenuaba estar allí. Parecían meros muñecos que simplemente se limitaban a mantener aquella sala más abarrotada. Sin ser capaces de comentar absolutamente nada en los temas que iban a debatirse aquel día. Política de raciocinio. Algo habitual en aquellos momentos.

Demasiada población, muy poco espacio para cultivar y plantar. Los agricultores tendrían que duplicar la cosecha o recortar los platos que daban a sus familias. Al ritmo que iban, una simple patata sería un gran manjar en unos años más. Tamborileó sobre la mesa mientras pasaban al siguiente punto del día. Labores internas de los ciudadanos. A fin de que ningún ciudadano holgazán esquivase su deber con el gobierno, toda persona mayor de quince años debería ejercer un puesto de ayuda en la sociedad.

De no ser así, debían alistarse al ejército por orden obligatoria. Otra estupidez. Ya se había decretado aquella ley varias veces. Engrosando la lista de cadetes en la legión, más cadáveres que dejar pudriéndose ante el frío sol de aquellos días.

La sombra volvió a cambiar. Otra hora había pasado. Notaba que el frío comenzaba a mostrarse a través de la condensación de los cristales. Otro punto a debatir. El invierno. Años anteriores llegó a erradicarse una epidemia gracias a los conocimientos de un médico de un distrito de la muralla Maria. Pero no querían arriesgarse. Diezmar la población a propósito era un hecho, mandandolos a filas. Pero no les convenía perder a todos aquellos ciudadanos que llenaban sus copas de vino cada invierno por culpa de un simple resfriado.

\- …... escasez de medicamentos, se debería replantear... - la cansada voz del comandante general leyendo un mero trámite. - Por consiguiente, nos abrimos a propuestas para encontrar una solución a este problema.

\- Creo que se debería informar a los hospitales de este hecho para racionar también el consumo de medicamentos – uno de los altos cargos, alguien demasiado imbuido por su propio bienestar, irrelevante. Cuya voz hablaba con petulancia mientras añadía – Se debería reconsiderar pues, que ciudadanos podrán hacer uso de estos medicamentos.

\- Tal vez debamos realizar registros en las casas de los aldeanos, suelen guardar medicinas en las alacenas. No sería justo que una familia entera goce de todo un arsenal mientras, nosotros, quiénes les protegemos, enfermamos – Erwin ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la vista, tampoco carecía de sentido su argumentación, y comenzaba a cansarle.

\- Zackley, reconsidera esa posición, hay demasiados niños que morirían este invierno – finalmente, la única voz que le representaba allí. Shadis, su comandante, que parecía temblar en su voz mientras hablaba.

\- Pueden procrear todo lo que quieran en primavera – respondió con severidad.

\- ¿Acaso esta medida se trasladará también a los familiares de los que nos encontramos aquí? - Keith Shadis era consciente de que no tenía familia, y sin embargo, una vieja amiga no paraba de asaltar sus recuerdos, con un pequeño niño en brazos.

De nuevo asaltó otro debate, notaba que comenzaban a menospreciar a su comandante, que enfurecido, comenzaba a vociferar en voz alta intentando que reconsideraran aquella postura. Sabía que era un hombre pasional, excesivamente rudo en su hablar. Pero de aquella manera no les convencería de privar a sus ciudadanos de mantener su salud intacta un invierno más.

\- ¿Deseas hablar, Erwin Smith?

Se encontraba de pie. No sabía en que momento se había levantado para hablar. Pero comenzó a invadirle una fiera determinación, ese era el momento que necesitaba para jugar sus cartas. Llevaba demasiados meses recibiendo negativas. A aquella propuesta, no podrían negarse.

\- Uno de nuestros subordinados ha diseñado un sistema de cultivo durante el invierno. Un invernadero. Podemos cultivar plantas medicinales para abastecer todo el año – mientras que las voces de todos aquellos hombres se limitaban a murmullos o furiosas ráfagas de palabras, la suya era completamente inmaculada. Digna de un orador.

\- Erwin, este no es el momento – escupió su comandante.

\- ¿Qué subordinado? - intervino de nuevo el comandante general Zackley.

\- La misma a la que mantuvieron presa hace algunos meses por pelearse en un bar.

\- Erwin, repito, no es el momento – volvió a interrumpir su comandante.

\- Un soldado preso... - comenzó a rebuscar un viejo informe mientras rescataba datos de meses anteriores - ¿Hanji... Zoe? Esta mujer agredió a un alto cargo de la policía militar, ¿es alguna treta para redimirse de sus acciones?

\- No señor, ella me presentó ese proyecto hace un año. Tuvimos que aplazarlo porque la junta no quiso escuchar su propuesta.

\- Me temo que tenemos que rechazarlo de nuevo. Por si no has prestado atención, tenemos escasez de medicinas. No tenemos ningún tipo de suministro para plantar durante el invi-

\- Respecto a eso, he triangulado una posición en una de las montañas del exterior, cerca de uno de los ríos transversales dónde se podrían encontrar semillas y bulbos para transplantar.

\- ¿Una montaña?

\- Hemos acampado en varias expediciones en esa zona. Comandante Shadis, ¿recuerda el lugar?

\- …... - permaneció inmóvil mientras asentía con la cabeza. Sabía que zona era, jamás habían estado allí, ni tan siquiera conocía la peligrosidad del sitio que refería. Erwin conocía sus limitaciones, poco a poco comenzaba a ver cómo finalmente conseguía acceso a aquello que le había denegado durante meses, utilizando de excusa a toda la población. Simplemente magistral.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu propuesta, Erwin?

\- Deseo que se me permita salir a campo abierto junto con dos soldados para explorar la zona y realizar dicha recolección.

\- ¿Qué soldados quieres disponer? - comenzó a buscar el registro de soldados actuales mientras comenzaba a escribir un edicto en un papel cercano.

\- El soldado Hanji Zoe y el soldado Levi – añadió sin contemplación.

\- Debes estar bromeando – comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras la tinta manchaba el papel dónde escribía - ¿De veras quieres que te deje salir con la mujer que le rompió un brazo a Levre; y el enano que apuñalaba sin compasión en la ciudad subterránea?

\- No señor – notó que sus brillantes ojos azules se clavaban en su interlocutor, provocando que su risa cesara – Deseo salir a campo abierto con una de las científicas de nuestro equipo de exploración, y el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad. No deben preocuparse por sus antecedentes, soy consciente de que es una misión peligrosa. Si mueren en el campo de batalla, se habrán desecho de tres bocas más que alimentar este invierno.

.

.

.

Se observó las manos durante unos minutos, pequeñas tiras de piel comenzaban a desprenderse de sus dedos debido al frío, las calentó con su aliento e intentó quitar aquellas molestas tiras de la zona cercana a sus uñas. Notaba que había bajado la temperatura considerablemente, y sus manos comenzaban a verse afectadas.

Rasgó con cuidado las yemas de sus dedos acariciándolas entre sí, pese a toda aquel maltrato hacia ellas, notaba que aún conservaban cierta suavidad. Posiblemente, tras acabar el invierno, estuviesen totalmente ásperas. Era demasiado dificil sostener su libro y pasar las páginas con aquel doloroso frío que atenuaba su tacto. Se giró hacia su compañero, que comenzaba a flexionarse hacia adelante, practicando su elasticidad diaria mientras permanecía sentado tocando las puntas de sus pies.

Se levantó de su sitio y se sentó detrás de él, rodeó su torso con sus brazos y se pegó pacientemente a su espalda.

\- Oye, ¿qué haces? - replicó él en actitud desafiante mientras intentaba zafarse de sus brazos.

\- Es un abrazo, Levi.

\- Se perfectamente lo que es un abrazo, ¿por qué me abrazas? ¿Es otro de tus experimentos de mierda?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡He abrazado a muchas personas antes! - se cernió aún más fuerte mientras comprobaba que él no intentaba alejarla más – Pero hace frío, el contacto directo es la mejor fuente de calor.

\- ¿Fuente de calor?

\- Te lo demostraré – comenzó a desabotonar su camisa hasta que dejó parte de su pecho al descubierto mientras posaba sus manos bajo la tela.

\- Estate quieta, cuatro ojos.

\- ¿Lo notas? - introdujo más sus manos dentro de la camisa abierta – El calor humano es una de las mejores fuentes de calor. Tu piel es más cálida de lo que pensaba, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Esta estupidez también la habías hecho antes? - comenzó a desistir de retirar sus manos de su piel desnuda.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Tocar a la gente así. - de alguna manera, no comprendía porqué su instinto no le permitía tumbarla en el suelo y deshacerse de ella en ese mismo instante. Cada vez que participaba en uno de sus extraños experimentos, terminaba envuelto en una situación demasiado incómoda.

\- ¿Te sientes incómodo?

\- …... - ¿acaso adivinaba sus pensamientos cuando hablaba? Intentó pensar un buen argumento para no acabar envuelto en otra absurda idea de ella – Se supone que tienes que pedir permiso para este tipo de cercanía.

\- Ah, perdona – pareció reflexionar un momento y volvió a hablar – Levi, tengo frío, ¿puedo abrazarte?

\- …... - sin duda, no le importaba lo más mínimo las implicaciones que tenía aquel tipo de cercanía – Diga lo que diga harás lo que te de la gana.

\- Levi, eres muy amable – se recostó sobre su hombro mientras sus manos continuaban descansando en su pecho desnudo – Hoy me ha tocado turno de cocina. Tuvimos que limpiar al acabar todos. Yo limpié los platos. Creo que se me están rajando del contacto con el agua fría. ¿Notas las manos muy ásperas?

\- No.

Se sentía excesivamente intranquilo, no sabía porqué terminaba siempre en aquel tipo de situación. Recordaba haberse levantado aquella mañana, ir con los soldados que estaban asignados junto a él a realizar el mantenimiento de los establos. Los entrenamientos se habían suspendido respecto al frío. Pero ella le había propuesto seguir practicando algunos de los golpes de aquel dichoso libro que le había regalado.

Ni siquiera habían comenzado a calentar para realizar aquellas patadas, cuando ella se había abrazado a él. Y en esos instantes, incluso él mismo comenzaba a olvidar para que habían ido a aquella sala interior utilizada para el almacenaje de equipo. Jamás había tenido aquel tipo de cercanía con nadie.

Farlan fue un gran amigo. Había estrechado su mano, rodeado su hombro con su brazo. Incluso le había ayudado a ponerse su equipo cuando le enseñó a utilizarlo. Isabel había pasado de una manera similar, había acariciado su cabeza y ella solía abrazarle igual que hacía aquella mujer ahora. Pero era distinto, la cercanía era distinta. Tampoco les había besado nunca.

Intentó entender aquellos pensamientos, ¿por qué era aquella mujer distinta de sus amigos? Sin duda, ellos eran irremplazables. Y las escasas horas de sueño que acumulaba cada noche le recordaban su ausencia, mientras contemplaba el cielo estrellado subido cada noche a aquel tejado. Pero ella comenzaba a significar algo en su vida que jamás había estado. Un tipo de compañera que nunca había tenido antes.

Farlan estaba unido por la necesidad en un principio. Ambos necesitaban del otro para sobrevivir, por consiguiente, vino la complicidad. Y eso forjó un vínculo de confianza. Tal vez el primero de su vida después de su propia madre. Isabel le recordaba a la dulzura con que su madre le mecía de niño. El mismo tipo de voz cándida, e ingenuidad. Cómo si de un familiar se tratase. Una hermana.

¿Y aquella mujer? ¿Se había ganado ella su confianza? Dentro de poco haría diez meses desde que habían muerto. Ella había irrumpido en su vida cómo entró, alabando sus habilidades y privandole de su espacio personal. Pero no comprendía porqué no se sentía incómodo cuando la oía narrar historias interminables sobre algún tipo de animal que había diseccionado en su cuarto.

Mientras no habían expediciones, la rutina en aquel cuartel era terriblemente tediosa. No comprendía prácticamente nada de lo que ella hablaba. Fórmulas químicas, conocimientos de biología, anatomía forense. Ninguna de esas cosas era percibible para su limitado intelecto, pero era lo más entretenido que podía hacer allí dentro. Incluso, comenzaba a notar que podía debatir algunas de ellas y sentir interés por aprenderlas.

\- Levi, si tengo ganas de hacer algo, ¿tengo que pedirte permiso cada vez, o si me lo diste hace meses cuenta por todas las veces? - interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Seguro que es otra de tus estupideces.

\- ¿Puedo volver a besarte?

\- …...

.

.

.

Por más que intentaba releer aquellos papeles no le cabía en su cerebro cómo había conseguido alcanzar aquel tipo de acuerdo. Sin duda, su capacidad de convicción era tremendamente notable. Durante la más de media hora que tardó en convencerlos, supo desde el primer momento que habían caído en sus redes.

Cómo si de una araña se tratase, solía tejer delicados hilos a través de todas las personas que le rodeaban. Concienzudamente, llevando a cabo algún tipo de plan a largo plazo que jamás había conseguido discernir. ¿Cuál era el auténtico objetivo de Erwin Smith en aquellas filas? Años atrás, había recibido noticias de extrañas conjeturas que él mismo compartía con sus compañeros. Pero habían comenzado a silenciarse. Sin dejar a nadie más, saber que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos.

\- Erwin, debo dejarte claro que no apoyo este tipo de acción que estás desarrollando. No se que pasa por tu cabeza, pero deberías comenzar a plantearte que vas a salir a campo con los dos soldados más insubordinados que hay en este equipo.

\- En mi opinión, ambos tienen un profundo respeto por una figura de autoridad no impuesta – respondió con seguridad.

\- Y al mismo tiempo, debo expresar mi admiración – bajó su vista hacia su escritorio que comenzaba a crecer por momentos – Supiste ponerlos entre la espada en la pared. No iba a denegar tu petición. ¿Hay algo a lo que no puedas anticiparte?

\- Me sobreestima, comandante.

Tres toques en la puerta, finalmente habían llegado. Dio permiso para que entrasen en la sala. Suspiró mientras observaba a aquellos dos psicópatas que dentro de poco serían enviados con uno de sus mejores soldados a probar un plan absurdo y sin sentido.

\- Sentaos. Os he convocado personalmente – escupió con desgana su comandante.

\- Comandante Shadis – la chica ignoró la orden mientras se acercaba con total despreocupación a su comandante cargada de papeles – He traído los resultados que obtuve al cambiar los pistones de la turbina trasera. Si calibramos la-

\- Zoe, sientate – ordenó – No has sido convocada aquí por lo que usualmente haces con tu escuadrón. La tropa de exploración ha conseguido permiso para realizar una salida a campo abierto.

\- ¿En invierno? Usualmente no salimos en invierno, comandante, los titanes ralentizan su movimiento pero nuestros equipos no funcionan adecuadamente.

\- Realizaremos dicha expedición antes de la primera helada. - dirigió unos papeles delante de ambos y continuó – Ahí tenéis el resumen de las maniobras a realizar.

\- Comandante, esto... - leyó rápidamente mientras se anticipaba a la orden – No parece una estrategia en la que puedan participar todos el ejército.

\- Hanji – interrumpió su capitán mientras se sentaba junto a ella – No vamos a salir todos, el consejo solo nos ha dado permiso a unos pocos.

\- ¿Sólo tres personas? - terminó de leer algo desconcertada – Comandante, la persona segunda al mano en mi escuadrón no soy yo, sino mi compañero Mo-

\- No es necesario que sigas, Zoe. No habéis sido elegido en base a vuestros puestos en el ejército. Sino en base a vuestras habilidades.

\- ¿Habilidades? - el hombre que permanecía callado intervino finalmente.

\- Veras Levi – prosiguió su capitán seguro de su discurso – Queremos implementar un nuevo plan de ataque. Y vosotros váis a ser la prueba de que es factible.

\- Somos vuestros conejillos de indias – se giró hacia su compañera que parecía emocionada por ser parte de aquel estúpido experimento.

\- Suficiente. Quiero que leáis esto y os preparéis para la expedición .– finalizó su comandante sin dejar que comenzasen a discutir – Saldréis dentro de tres días.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La verdad es que deseaba que llegase algo de acción a este fanfic. Estoy más acostumbrada a historias de acción y quería volver a escribir sobre esto. Espero que os esté gustando la historia.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ni tan siquiera habían recibido una despedida. Quedaba perfecta constancia de que cualquier persona dentro de aquellos muros no pensaba que volverían tras aquella misión suicida. Tal vez, habían accedido a aquella propuesta para evadir su propia manutención durante un par de semanas. Decidió no pensar demasiado en ello mientras terminaba de colocar una de las trampas y comenzaba a taparla con las escasas hojas que coloreaban el lánguido suelo.

Apenas habían recibido ataques, los titanes se encontraban menos inactivos en aquella época del año. Cada vez sentía más ganas de poder diseccionar a aquellas criaturas. ¿Por qué eran tan inactivas en invierno? ¿Ralentizaba su movimiento las nevadas? ¿Tal vez la escasez de luz solar? Sus ojos se alzaron hacia el cúmulo de nubes que comenzaban a tapar cualquier rastro de iluminación por aquel día.

Hizo un nudo con sus dañadas manos, hastiadas del contacto con el frío. Tal vez no morirían de inanición si no lo hacían antes por congelación. Sonrió internamente mientras cerraba su abrigo protegiendose del sol. Sólo quedaban unas escasas horas de sol. Si debían parar aquella noche, prefería tener algo que llevarse a la boca.

\- No pareces afectada pese a que esto no podíamos ponerlo en el edicto – enunció su capitán mientras le acercaba un par de guantes para proteger sus manos del contacto – No podrás luchar con esas heridas en tus manos.

\- Gracias, Erwin – no había hablado demasiadas veces con aquel hombre, pero siempre había admirado su capacidad de liderazgo y su determinación – Creo que es más interesante poder demostrar al gobierno que no necesitamos de suministros para llevar a cabo una misión.

\- Lamento haberos ocultado esa parte – Se levantó de su posición y miró hacia el otro lado – Levi tampoco parece afectado por tener que conseguir su propia comida. No debemos malgastar el gas de nuestros equipos, así que estad atentos a un posible ataque.

\- Descuida – sonrió de nuevo mientras comenzaba a rodear el árbol más cercano con la cuerda con la que seguía anudando su trampa – Hemos chequeado el perímetro a varios kilómetros a la redonda. De momento es seguro. Esta cornisa debería darnos suficiente tiempo para huir de ser necesario. ¿Los caballos?

\- De momento escondidos, se que ninguno de los dos conoceis la zona a donde vamos, pero en algún momento deberemos dejar los caballos atrás, asi que prefiero que aseguréis cada zona donde pasemos.

\- Levi ya ha contemplado eso, si mañana conseguimos llegar a esa montaña, podremos utilizar una de mis trampas para protegerlos mientras escalamos. Cualquier enemigo que intente acercarse a ellos terminará empalado antes de que pueda siquiera tocar un de los estribos.

\- Ya veo.

Parecía complacido mientras escuchaba a aquella mujer hablar. Sabía que había elegido bien. Hacía más de un año y medio que aquella mujer había entrado a dormir en aquellos barracones. Al principio, tal vez solo era una más, nada más que una recluta que moriría en el campo de batalla. Pero, tras la primera misión, detectó algo extraño en ella.

Mientras el equipo donde ella estaba asignada se retiraba y reunía sus caballos, ella no. Se acercó a una de los árboles que la rodeaban y comenzó a arrancar un trozo de la corteza, escondiéndolo bajo su uniforme y que aún permanecía en algún lugar del extraño desorden que usualmente presentaba su litera en su habitación.

Durante semanas se preguntó para que querría una recluta llevar consigo un trozo de madera ajada y rajada. Intentó preguntar a sus compañeras, pero todas esquivaban la pregunta. Hanji Zoe era una mujer demasiado extraña que actuaba sin ningún tipo de coordinación mental. Pero él sabía que no. Sabía que había algo detrás de todo aquello.

En su siguiente misión, volvió a repetir una escena similar, esta vez, agarró un puñado de tierra y lo colocó en su bolsillo. De nuevo aquella extraña sensación. Comenzaba a creer que solamente él era la única persona que salía fuera de aquellas murallas con un objetivo totalmente egoísta, pero ella parecía tenerlo de igual manera. En cada misión detectaba que volvía con un pequeño objeto.

Y tras cada misión mejoraba su precisión de campo. Su agilidad, su capacidad de anticipación. Entonces lo comprendió. Mientras el resto de sus compañeras yacían en sus camas, tal vez llorando por algún camarada caído, ella encendía la débil luz de su candil y estudiaba. Estudiaba cada milímetro dónde se había desarrollado la última lucha. Examinando la robustez de los árboles a los que debían aferrarse; determinando cuanto tardaría en rajarse aquella madera mientras sus pistones permanecían clavados a ellos.

Cualquier dato, cualquier atisbo de conocimiento, hacía que aquella mujer resultase cada vez más valiosa, más necesaria en el plan que requería realizar. Notaba que a cada segundo que pasaba, se acercaba más a su objetivo. Y que la colaboración de aquellos dos soldados era demasiado esencial cómo para tenerlos fuera de él.

\- Erwin, Levi vuelve de realizar la ronda – alertó sus pensamientos mientras se incorporaba.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes...? - se extrañó mientras miraba a su alrededor. Sabía que aquel pequeño hombre podía ocultar su presencia fácilmente y era incapaz de percibirlo en ningún lugar.

Hanji realizó otro nudo el suelo mientras sonreía, evadiendo su pregunta y dejándola sin respuesta. El mecanismo había comenzado a girar.

.

.

.

El repiquetear de las llamas indicaba que la cena estaba lista. Tal vez un aroma más insípido y menos profundo que el que podía conseguir en los barracones. Pero mucho más intenso.

\- Lo siento, Erwin – se disculpó la chica mientras comenzaba a servir – Creo que el conejo que conseguí cazar no será suficiente para los tres. Al ser invierno la caza es más limitada. Pero he conseguido suficientes raíces para hervir sopa.

\- Eres demasiado exigente, Hanji. Descansa por ahora.

\- ¿A qué distancia queda la base de la montaña? - continuó sirviendo a su compañero.

\- Unos 36 kilómetros. Pero llevamos buen ritmo, a mediodía habremos llegado.

\- Sin duda, se sorprenderán cuando volvamos – la palabra héroe tal vez resonaría en sus cabezas, pero la que realmente quería oír era la palabra éxito – El comandante... no parecía muy emocionado porque saliesemos en misión...

\- Keith está preocupado. Él os valora – dirigió su mirada hacia la tercera persona que permanecía callada mientras ingería lentamente su comida – A los dos. Tiene una peculiar manera de demostrar que soldados le parecen... adecuados.

\- El comandante me golpeaba mucho en la cabeza cuando nos estabamos entrenando, así que debo de ser muy importante, ja ja ja – aunque riera, parecía que aquella risa ocultaba algo mucho más lastimero y triste – Erwin, ¿por qué el comandante ni tú os habéis casado aún? Creía que tras tantos años de trabajo querríais tener a alguien esperándoos al volver de cada misión.

\- Keith decidió no tomar esposa por la responsabilidad que sentía de sus reclutas. Ambos tenemos demasiados cadáveres a nuestras espaldas con los que cargamos, así que ninguno de los dos creemos que debamos tener una familia que dependa de nosotros y a la que ofrecerle un cadáver en alguna futura misión.

\- Disculpa – de repente sentía que había hecho una pregunta inadecuada – Supongo que es normal no plantearse eso.

\- ¿Qué hay de tí, Hanji? Eres una mujer joven, ¿hay alguno de los chicos de tu escuadrón o del equipo esperándote? - había oído rumores de su subordinada hacia su comandante, pero le parecían un simple amor platónico ocasionado por su admiración.

\- ¿Dentro de los muros? - notó que el pequeño hombre que permanecía callado a su lado lanzaba una mirada esquiva señal de un extraño disgusto – No creo que sea el tipo de mujer que nadie espera.

\- Te menosprecias a tí misma, Hanji. Probablemente haya alguien que-

\- Yo... me uní a la legión de reconocimiento para investigar. No soy tan buena en batalla como tú o Levi, pero quiero creer ingenuamente que hay algo con lo que puedo contribuir. En el futuro me gustaría poder salir afuera de los muros sin temor a ser devorada y poder conocer todo aquello que aún no conozco. Tener hijos sería un impedimento para ello.

\- Interesante reflexión – se inclinó hacia su otro subordinado - ¿Qué hay de tí, Levi? ¿Has encontrado alguna razón para querer salir fuera de las murallas?

\- …... - esquivó su pregunta guardando silencio.

\- Entiendo... - se levantó depositando su plato con cuidado sobre la hierba humedecida – Recoged cuando acabéis. Voy a echar un vistazo a los caballos. Hanji, tú harás la última guardia.

Levi guió su vista hasta perder la imagen de su capitán entre el vasto follaje. No tardaría demasiado el volver, así que se dirigió a su compañera que comenzaba a recoger y le agarró el brazo con furia.

\- Oye, sucia cuatro ojos, ¿le has contado algo? Hablas demasiado. ¿A qué viene eso del matrimonio? ¿Acaso vas a casarte con el comandante?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Contar el qué? - pareció extrañada mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- Idiota – volvió a girar su cabeza, comprobando que su capitán continuaba lejos – Lo que te dije hace tres semanas. Esa mierda.

\- …... - pareció pensar cómo si aquella información que solicitaba no la implicase a ella – ¿Hablamos sobre excrementos hace tres semanas? Recuerdo que una vez intenté explicarte acerca de la excrección de los coleópteros y me lo prohibiste de por vida.

\- Estúpida... - sus instintos estaban activos, pendientes de la vuelta de aquel hombre, pero ella parecía olvidar aquello que tanto le había costado decir – Tú me abrazaste. Y preguntaste estupideces. Como siempre.

\- Ah, claro que lo recuerdo. ¿Esta misión cuenta? Me dijiste que no hacía falta que te pidiera permiso para hacer mis _experimentos_ _de mierda_ si era capaz de volver viva en la siguiente misión.

\- …... - se quedó asombrado de que pudiese recordar incluso la expresión que utilizó cuando hablaron – Prefiero que no le cuentes esta mierda a Erwin. Hará preguntas. Será incómodo.

\- ¿Pero esta misión cuenta? ¿Podré volver a besarte cuando volvamos? - se acercó más hacia él mientras sonreía tranquila.

\- Idiota... - se separó de ella mientras terminaba de recoger y comenzaba a buscar entre la mochila que habían cargado todo el día – Creía que te había entrenado mejor. Erwin vuelve. Acuéstate como te ha ordenado.

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos y ella comenzaba a demostrar una profunda respiración instigada por entrar en una fase de sueño mayor. Terminó de encontrar aquello que estaba buscando, se giró instintivo hacia ella. Se había tumbado sobre el suelo recostada, mientras le daba la espalda. Solamente abrigada por aquel abrigo de su uniforme. Arrojó aquella gruesa capa de tela que había encontrado y su mano decidió desobedecerle mientras se entrelazaba entre los mechones que caía de su frente.

Tal vez sus instintos se habían apagado mientras hacía aquella acción, pero apenas pudo notar como aquel hombre volvía y se sentaba frenta a él. Permaneciendo callado mientras quitaba abruptamente su mano de sus enrededados cabellos.

\- ¿Los caballos... están bien? - intentó disuadir sin éxito aquella escena que había visto.

\- Veo que os lleváis mejor.

\- ¿Para qué querías que la viera combatir? Necesita perfeccionar su agilidad, y le falta masa muscular. Aunque entrene conmigo... ¿Cuál es tu objetivo detrás de todo esto? Mandandola continuamente detrás de mí.

\- La verdad, es que jamás le he dado ninguna instrucción de que hable contigo – su subordinado reaccionó extrañado – Ella lo decidió por sí misma. Supongo que vio en tí lo mismo que yo.

\- ¿Y qué viste?

\- A alguien que sería vital para poder alcanzar mi objetivo.

\- ¿La libertad?

\- Para ello necesito tener bajo mi mando a soldados que sean capaces de alcanzar lo imposible. Y vosotros dos lo sois. Por eso necesito que aprendáis a trabajar en equipo. Cómo hacías con Farlan e Isabel.

\- Si ellos no hubiera muerto, ¿estarían también entre tus planes?

\- Hubieran sido un gran aliciente en nuestra conquista, sí.

\- Ellos solo eran despojos de la sociedad, como yo. Pero llegaron a ser compañeros leales. Confiaba en ellos – de nuevo su mano se posó sobre la cabeza de la chica desobedenciendole una vez más – Hubieran estado felices de que dieron su vida para que esta mierda de humanidad pudiera sobrevivir.

\- ¿Confías en ella?

\- …... - intentó esquivar la pregunta, pero sus labios se movieron sin su permiso, cómo si se sintiera obligado a responder – Sí.

\- ¿Confías en mí?

\- Desde que te conozco, tengo una sensación extraña. Una mierda que palpita en mi cabeza. – volvió a depositar su mano en su regazo – No se lo que es, pero me permite anticiparme. A tus órdenes, también sucede con ella.

\- La capacidad de conexión con tus aliados es primordial en el campo de batalla, Levi.

\- Confío en tí, Erwin. Me has dado una razón para vivir más allá de la mera supervivencia. No se cual es tu objetivo real, pero si a cambio de seguir tus estúpidas órdenes puedo respirar aire más puro que la mierda que se respira dentro, será suficiente.

\- Yo soy el capitán, haré la primera guardia – comenzó a sujetar sus armas mientras comprobaba el estado del fuego – Necesito que ambos descanséis.

\- No necesito dormir tanto – escupió con desgana.

\- Es una noche fría, Levi – su mirada se dirigió a la chica que comenzaba a tiritar bajo la manta que antes le habían dispuesto – El calor humano es la mejor forma de calentarse.

\- …...

Le dirigió una mirada esquiva mientras se recostaba junto a ella, sus manos se encontraban heladas bajo aquella manta. Su capitán dejó de observarles y pareció imbuirse en su propio pensamiento. Seguramente no dormiría nada en aquella posición, pero notaba que ella comenzaba a pugnar por calor mientras se abrazaba a su espalda.

\- No digas absolutamente nada – murmuró en voz baja mientras sujetaba sus manos y las pasaba por su costado hasta poder entrelazarlas con las suyas.

.

.

.

Tal vez 50, o quizás 60. pero llevaban demasiados kilómetros recorridos sobre aquellas cansadas monturas. Forzar a aquellas bestias a avanzar hacia la cumbre había sido demasiado cruel. Notaban que necesitaban el descanso y que sus pulmones se verían dañados si continuaban ascendiendo con ellos. Tal y cómo había previsto, su subordinada comenzó a elaborar una extraña artimaña que escondió para proteger a los animales. Tal vez no tardasen más de un día en subir a aquella cima y volver a bajar.

Si tenían suerte, los animales no morirían en esas horas. Y podrían volver junto a sus compañeros, sin ningún tipo de daño. Demostrando que su teoría era correcta. Que la fiereza de aquel hombre y el intelecto de aquella mujer eran fundamentales. Y que su estrategia les había llevado a la victoria. Realmente, le parecía una burda excusa para conseguir que aquellas personas que discutían sobre temas banales a diario, le escuchasen.

Pese a que siempre había tenido un tono de voz lo suficientemente altivo, en ocasiones, notaba que sus oídos eran más sordos de lo que parecían. Y que ignoraban constantemente sus súplicas. Incluido su propio comandante, que consideraba sus apuestas demasiado arriesgadas. Tal vez demasiado suicidas, pero efectivas.

En aquella misión, conocía los riesgos. El gobierno también los conocía. Pero las habilidades de ambos funcionaban a la perfección. Cada vez que eran atacados, ambos se dirigían hacia sus presas en perfecta coordinación, esquivando el peligro. Siendo conscientes de la fragilidad de sus vidas. Y de la importancia de aquella misión. No solamente por las vidas que implicaría poder transplantar aquellos esquejes, sino por lo que indicaría en el futuro.

Realizar otro tipo de misiones más allá del simple exterminio indiscriminado. La exterminación. La necesidad de la creación de un equipo especializado en el ataque. Observó con pasión cómo ambos comenzaban a escalar enfrente de él. Un pequeño hombre con excesiva agilidad que no necesitaba de ninguna ayuda, pero era consciente de sus diferencias con el resto. Comenzó a deshacerse de su equipo de maniobras. Inservible para aquella situación, prefería reservar el combustible que le quedaba para la vuelta. Y aquel peso sólo les ralentizaría en el ascenso.

Primero cedió una mano a la mujer del grupo y la ayudó a subir hasta su puesto. Y luego a él mismo. Mientras conseguían llegar a aquel pequeño claro en una de las cúspides de aquella montaña, le quedó claro que ambos significarían la diferencia entre la victoria o la derrota en el futuro próximo.

Pequeños bulbos que comenzaban a escarbar entre la tierra movida. Notó que la ansiedad crecía en su interior. Finalmente conseguía demostrar que no estaba equivocado. Ninguno de ellos dos era consciente de porque había seleccionado aquella zona para su recolección. Aquella había sido una antigua plantación humana. El único resquicio que le permitía demostrar que existían humanos fuera de aquellas murallas.

Notó que sus dedos se llenaban de tierra mientras comenzaba a extraer cada una de las plantas que yacían allí plantadas. Su subordinada le ignoraba mientras evaluaba los sedimentos con extrañeza. No le importaba si descubría que aquello significaba que no eran el último remanente de la humanidad, seguramente su cerebro comprendería porqué no les había comentado aquello.

Pero ella continuó callada mientras hundía los dedos en la tierra removida como si comprobase algo. Tal vez estaba demasiado cegado por lo que implicaba aquel descubrimiento, pero era incapaz de escuchar las advertencias que ella comenzaba a implicar en voz baja. El hombre más bajo comenzó a mostrarse inquieto mientras apresuraba a ambos para abandonar aquella zona. Erwin ignoró sus indicaciones mientras continuaba escarvando ansiosamente, cegado por todo aquello que necesitaba que tuviera una respuesta.

Notó que un brazo le guiaba hacia atrás, su subordinada tiraba de él con fuerza. ¿Un desprendimiento? Apenas fue consciente de lo que sucedió a continuación. Su vista comenzó a virarse oscura mientras no podía comprender nada de lo que sucedía. Habían avanzado demasiado deprisa, tal vez debería haber dedicado más tiempo a escuchar las advertencias de aquella mujer.

Movimientos de tierra. En algún momento en el pasado, algún redicto de la civilización había conseguido cultivar aquellas hierbas medicinales. Pero, no habían sido capaces de mantenerlas debido a la inestabilidad del terreno. Cercana a la cumbre, aquellos corrimientos de tierra eran más notables.

En invierno, las heladas comenzaban a quebrar la fina capa del suelo que solamente era mantenida por las minúsculas raíces de aquellas plantas. No podía atacar de aquella manera sus raíces. Sino que debería haberla escuchado, comprender la razón por la que ella se encontraba allí. Sus conocimientos, su capacidad de reconocimiento del terreno. Si tan sólo la hubiera escuchado, hubiese podido preveer el alud que se cernió con ferocidad sobre ellos.

Y de nuevo su vista volvió a ser nublada, ¿entraría aquella tierra en sus pulmones? ¿Se habría equivocado? Tal vez precipitado en sus conclusiones. Tal vez no.

.

.

.

Mientras recuperaba la consciencia, podía notar que unos dedos comenzaban a intentar alcanzar su manga. En algún punto de aquella sepultura, entraba un halo de aire, pero notaba que si intentaba pugnar por él, desaparecería de su cuerpo el último aliento y no podría pugnar por ayuda.

De nuevo aquella mano se movió con dificultad hasta alcanzar su camisa, el puño se cerró sobre ella y notó que comenzaba a tirar de él. Intentó hacer fuerza con sus brazos, pero no conseguía salir de aquella sepultura. Más presión por parte de aquella mano, que continuaba tirando de él. Acercándole hacia algún punto desconocido. ¿Era esto aquello que llamaban la muerte? No, sus subordinados intentaban llegar hacia él. Intentó hacer fuerza con sus piernas pero permanecían dormidas debido al intenso peso que debían soportar. ¿Cuántas toneladas de tierra habían caído sobre él? Tal vez demasiadas.

Una fina voz llegó a sus oídos amortiguada entre los sedimentos. Otro tirón fuerte. Algo de luz comenzaba a vislumbrarse, intentó hacer fuerza con sus brazos, que comenzaban a responder a sus estímulos. Un pinchazo recorrió toda su espina dorsal mientras aquella mano continuaba tirando de él. Y finalmente, la luz del atardecer se apareció ante sus ojos.

Respiró con confusión mientras observaba su alrededor, la mitad de su torso aún yacía cubierto en tierra, la pequeña mano que había tirado de él comenzaba a alejarse, retornando a su dueño. La siguió guiado por su instinto, sepultado hasta sus caderas se encontraba su soldado más fuerte, a escasos centímetros, una mujer que hasta hacía varios minutos había intentado arrastrarlo de allí. Sólo unida a ellos dos por la mano de su subordinado que aún agarraba la de ella.

\- ¿Ella está...?

\- Creo que está inconsciente – su mirada se volvió más severa mientras le miraba – Pero le cuesta respirar. Lo noto desde aquí. Tiene el pulso lento.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado a su brazo? - completamente destrozado, con varias heridas que continuaban desde sus dedos hasta su codo.

\- Tiró de tí cuando ese aluvión de tierra nos cayó encima. Mientras tu eras arrastrado hacia el precipicio ella continuó intentando tirar de tí – bajó los ojos de manera cansada mientras la observaba – Intenté sacarla fuera de este lodazal de mierda y tierra, pero no conseguí lanzarla lejos. Al menos no se ha caído.

\- …... - intentó incorporarse algo más mientras se fijaba en lo que acababa de comentar, no había ni 5 metros de distancia hacia aquella muerte inmediata.

\- Gracias a tí ya sabemos lo que se siente cuanto te entierran – murmuró mientras comenzaba a incorporarse sin perder el contacto con la mujer – Hubiese preferido conocerlo algo más tarde.

\- Lo lamento.

\- Deberías haberla escuchado. Mientras tu arrancabas ramas del suelo, ella no paraba de repetir que el suelo era inestable y que sólo las cortasemos, Pero tú...

\- Lo lamento – repitió – No puedo mover mis piernas, Levi.

\- Tché. ¿Acaso te crees que yo sí?

\- ¿Crees que puedes despertarla? Es la única que no está sepultada – visualizó la escena. Ella continuaba inconsciente agarrada por la mano de su subordinado sobre aquella capa gruesa de tierra que podría volver a desprenderse.

El hombre comenzó a tirar de ella hasta acercarla al punto dónde se encontraba. La tierra permaneció inmóvil ante el ligero contacto de su cuerpo siendo arrastrado.

\- Oye, oye– comenzó a palmear la cara de la chica suavemente intentando despertarla – Oye, cuatro ojos, despierta – ningún comentario en respuesta.

\- ¿Tal vez haya sufrido algún tipo golpe en la cabeza durante la caída? - Intentó sacar sus piernas, sin éxito, demasiado peso los sepultaba. ¿Morirían allí sin ser capaces de moverse?

\- ¡Idiota, despierta! - intentó gritar pero continuaba inconsciente.

\- ¿Tienes alguna pistola de bengalas?

\- Aplastada. No funciona – volvió hacia ella - ¡Joder, Hanji, despierta de una maldita vez!

\- Levi, es inútil. Si ha sufrido un golpe en la cabeza no recuperará la consciencia en horas.

\- Tú eres el capitán, ¿qué hago?

\- Probablemente apenas le llega riego al cerebro y por eso no puede recuperar la consciencia debido a sus débiles latidos. ¿Recibiste instrucción de primeros auxilios?

\- …... - dirigió una mirada hacia su capitán mientras parecía pensar algo con extraño pesar – No quiero ni un sólo comentario sobre esto – volvió hacia la mujer inconsciente y acarició su cara – Se... la mierda que te prometí, pero necesito que despiertes, ahora.

Sin mediar más palabra, comenzó a hundir sus labios sobre los de ella mientras notaba que su pecho se hinchaba. Erwin permaneció confuso, de alguna manera, posiblemente sin conocer todos lo que necesitaba sobre la reaminación, estaba intentando insuflar aire a sus pulmones para que el oxígeno que apenas llegaba a su cerebro volviese a bombear. Otra profunda inhalación y su pecho volvió a hincharse seguido de una profunda tos.

\- ¿¡Hanji!? - su capitán expresó preocupación mientras era consciente de que recuperaba la consciencia.

\- ¿Le...vi? - sus párpados comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco intentando analizar la situación – El desprendimiento... ¡Erwin! ¡Levi! - intentó levantarse sin éxito al comprobar la pendiente resbaladiza de grava, aferrándose de nuevo a la camisa de su compañero.

\- Escuchame bien imbécil, ¿ves esa rama? - la chica asintió – Apenas puedo mover las piernas por toda esta mierda de tierra, así que voy a lanzarte hasta allí. Vas a bajar por ese árbol, buscarás los caballos y volverás a la ciudad.

\- …... Puedo hacer una polea – cambió su diálogo mientras continuaba mirando en la dirección que le indicaba su compañero. - Dame tu cinturón.

\- Hanji, escuchame por una maldita vez en tu vida.

\- Levi, ella tiene razón. Tenéis un peso similar. Si hace una polea con esa rama podrá sacarte.

\- Tché.

Ella comenzó a incorporarse mientras él la asía de su espalda. Notó el peso de su trasero sobre sus manos mientras comenzaba a levantarla poco a poco. Se notaba excesivamente cansado, los brazos le temblaban agotados tras aquel fatídico día.

\- ¿Peso demasiado?

\- Tienes un culo jodidamente esquéletico, idiota – intento incorporarse algo más mientras continuaba levantandola – Ponte de pie sobre las palmas de mis manos, cuando te propulse salta y agarrate a la maldita rama.

La chica comenzó a moverse con completa agilidad mientras demostraba un equilibrio que no había visto en los entrenamientos. Cada día parecía descubrir algo nuevo en ella. Mientras comenzaba a hacer resorte con sus propios brazos notó que ella tomaba posición, como una profesional. Saltó sobre sus palmas y se avalanzó sobre la única esperanza de salir de allí.

Comenzó a incorporarse mientras comenzaba a atar su correa con la de él y su propia chaqueta, creando una especie de soga improvisada que comenzó a arrojar hacia él, con el tamaño suficiente para hacer que pudiera salir de allí. Comprobó varias veces que aquello podría aguantar su peso y se agarró con fuerza. Ella saltó por el extremo contrario, impulsando que su cuerpo saliera con violencia de aquel enterramiento, solamente por el efecto que implicaba el propio peso de ella.

Notó el crujir de la rama mientras ascendía vertiginosamente, se balanceó colgado de aquella rama e interceptó a su compañera en el vuelo mientras comenzaba a ceder. Cuando pudo posar sus pies sobre un árbol más estable, ella aún continuaba en sus brazos. Fascinada. Cómo si ella no acabase de demostrar su asombrosa agilidad y se maravillase con la que él acababa de demostrar.

\- Escuchame bien idiota, Erwin pesa demasiado para repetir tu mierda de la polea. Así que quédate aquí. Yo tiraré de Erwin desde arriba. Si vuelve a haber un desprendimiento, sal corriendo de aquí. ¿Entendido?

\- Entendido – obedeció sin rechistar.

.

.

.

Notaba que la pierna de su superior aún cojeaba mientras andaba sujeto en los hombros de aquellos dos soldados. Meramente cadetes, que acaban de salvarle la vida gracias a sus habilidades. Esbozó una sonrisa meláncolica preguntandose cuantas veces tendría que agradecerles ese tipo de gesto.

La mujer se sentó en el suelo mientras examinaba su brazo aún sangrando. El pequeño hombre llegó hasta los caballos y comenzó a rebuscar en alguna de las alforzas.

\- Debo disculparme – interrumpió mientras la mujer comenzaba a romper la manga de su camisa para permitir que su compañero examinase su herida – He cometido una imprudencia y al final no hemos conseguido el objetivo. Lamento haberos imbuido en esto.

\- Ja ja ja ja ja ja – la chica comenzó a reír mientras abría su camisa sacando unos abultados sobres de papel de su pecho – No es la primera vez que recolecto hierbas cuando salgo en expedición.

\- Eso es...

\- Si cortamos los tallos y los dejamos en agua un par de días, generarán raíces que podremos transplantar fácilmente. No tenemos prisa y las trampas que dejamos ayer nos han dejado comida. Así que podemos esperar tranquilamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro. Tal vez solo había tenido una corazonada, algo en su instinto que le obligaba a reconocer que tal vez comenzaba a equivocarse con ambos. Al principio, solo pensaba que ambos formarían parte de un plan mucho mayor que tal vez llevaría años en realizarse. Peones que mover por su tablero mientras avanzaba. Pero no eran simples soldados que sacrificar mientras se subía a sus cadáveres para estar más cerca de la grácil luna. Tal vez había tomado demasiadas desiciones en aquellos años, pero el momento en que seleccionó a ambos había sido una de la que jamás podría arrepentirse.

\- Erwin, tienes una luxación en la pierna izquierda. Puedo entablillarla, pero te costará semanas volver a andar – comenzó a enrollar la cinta alrededor de su pierna.

\- ¿Qué hay de tu brazo?

\- No está roto, sólo son cortes. Podré agarrar las riendas de mi caballo cuando volvamos. Puedo combatir – sonrió complacida.

\- Idiota, lo estás enrollando mal – el pequeño hombre se acercó furioso y le retiró la venda de las manos – Presta atención, se hace así.

\- Levi, tomaremos dos días de descanso mientras dejamos que las plantas germinen. Luego quiero que distribuyais el peso en los tres caballos. Si uno solo consigue volver será suficiente.

\- No había tantos cuando vinimos hacia aquí. Tengo gas suficiente para matar a más de tres docenas en la vuelta.

\- Entiendo, aún así quiero que hagas lo que te he ordenado – volvió hacia la chica que comenzaba a guardar los suministros médicos – Hanji, quiero que entierres eso en alguna zona cercana.

\- ¿Para qué, Erwin?

\- Esta zona aún no la hemos explorado con el resto del grupo. Si recibimos un ataque y perdemos nuestros suministros médicos, tendremos algo a lo que aferrarnos para curar las heridas de los soldados. - la mujer comenzó a mirarle algo asombrada por aquella convicción – Se que tienes buena memoria, solamente elige un punto que puedas recordar.

Levi se quedó extrañado mientras comenzaba a dirigirlos. Reabastecimiento de los caballos y planificación del perímetro. Pese a ser el que más herido había resultado en aquella suicida misión, seguía moviéndose con severidad. Proyectando una larga sombra imposible de alcanzar y cuyo final era desconcertante. Parpadeó con fuerza mientras notaba que su admiración aumentaba. No importaba cuantas heridas portase de vuelta o si perdía alguno de los miembros de su cuerpo, aquel hombre, aferrado a su objetivo final; jamás perdería la esperanza.

.

.

.

La piedra de aquel terrado resultaba excesivamente fría aquella noche. Tal vez más de lo que podían soportar sus huesos. Un grueso fajo de papeles aterrizó sobre sus pies. Un periódico que comenzaba a amarillear debido a la excasa calidad del material. Intentó leer la página sobre la que estaba abierto.

\- _El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad - _ volvió a arrojar el periódico al suelo con desgana – Menuda estupidez.

\- Erwin les dió ese titular al periódico. ¿Hubieras preferido otro título? Tal vez algo cómo _Limpiad debajo de la alfombra. _O, quizás, _La importancia de la higiene en las trincheras._

_\- _Idiota.

\- Han estado reunidos durante horas desde que llegamos – se sentó más próxima a él mientras agarraba su brazo intentando recabar calor – La gente te considera un héroe. Oí a una niña pequeña murmurar de que eras tan fuerte como todo un batallón. ¿Te alegra ser reconocido?

\- No – visualizó sus manos intentando entablar un discurso – No soy una maldita máquina de matar cómo dice ese periódico. Soy un simple soldado. Odiaré salir afuera si cada vez que entre tengo que oír esas estupidices.

\- Entonces sí has leído el artículo completo.

\- Esos malditos periodistas no saben escribir. Omiten detalles importantes – se giró hacia ella mientras hacía hincapié en la última palabra.

\- Erwin consideró que ni él ni yo habíamos representado a la misión realmente. Por eso sólo habla de tí. Pero Erwin ha considerado que mi ayuda fue primordial, así que ha decidido apoyar mi investigación. Y el comandante lo ha autorizado.

\- ¿Te ha devuelto tu cacharro de examinar mierda?

\- Sí, también. Pero ha dejado que utilice una de las pequeñas salas deshabitadas del cuartel cómo laboratorio – comenzó a reír despreocupada – Con la condición de que deje de hacer experimentos en la habitación que comparto con las chicas.

\- No tardarás ni tres días en llenarlo de porquería y polvo.

\- Levi, gracias por ayudarme cuando hubo el desprendimiento. Mis reflejos no son tan buenos cómo los tuyos. Se que intentaste sacarme de allí mientras nos hundíamos en la tierra.

\- …... - apoyó su mano sobre su cara mientras apartaba el cabello que caía sobre sus ojos – Las formaciones cambian en cada expedición. Aprende a cuidarte sola, no siempre voy a estar ahí para ayudarte. - se levantó mientras acariciaba su cabeza despeinando su pelo.

\- Entonces, ¿esta misión contaba? - se giró hacia él mientras comenzaba a seguirle escaleras abajo.

\- Idiota, es tarde. Vete a la cama. ¿Quieres volver a los calabozos por saltarte el estúpido toque de queda?

\- Responde a mi pregunta, ¿esta misión cuenta?

\- …...

Se detuvo a medio camino mientras la observaba desde abajo. Notó una sensación extraña, que no podía identificar. Apenas podía ver sus ojos que seguían implorando una respuesta. No sabía exactamente cómo debía reaccionar. Apenas llevaba allí ni un año. Las personas que habían llegado a ser más importantes para él ya no existían. Y aquella mujer de penetrante mirada y aquel hombre que aún estaba reunido, habían adquirido una nueva importancia.

Notó que un extraño instinto se apoderó de él mientras su mano agarraba el cuello de su camisa y la forzaba a inclinarse hasta su posición. Y de nuevo aquel tacto que sólo había experimentado una vez tantos meses atrás. Mientras sus manos comenzaban a enredarse en su fino cabello, notó un leve suspiro escapar de su propia boca, acompasada con la de ella. Tan sólo había recibido ese roce dos veces en sus labios, y comenzaba a ansiar porque fueran más.

\- Levi, quedate conmigo esta noche. Tengo un libro del cual aún no te he hablado.

\- No puedo salir todas las noches a las cinco de la mañana del barracón de mujeres – su cara se alojó en su pecho sin entender porque necesitaba abrazarla.

\- Tengo las llaves de mi nuevo laboratorio.

\- …...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios acerca de los capítulos. Que sepáis que cada comentario es la razón de que siga escribiendo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

El humo lacerante emergía del tañido metal. El olor atravesaba sus fosas nasales, cómo cada mañana. Comenzó a servir con cuidado el té sobre su taza mientras el resto de reclutas ocupaban las mesas de su alrededor y la suya permanecía vacía. Prefería aquella escasez de contacto mientras no interfiriesen en el aroma que portaba aquella tetera.

Sus ojos viraron hacia la puerta cuando comenzaba a evadirse el mar de personas que entraban dispuestas a llenar sus estómagos. Otro día que tampoco aparecía en aquella sala. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a que jamás recordaba que desfallecería si no se alimentaba adecuadamente. Observó los alimentos de su plato, acostumbrado a comer poca comida. Tal vez debería haber cogido algún plato más.

\- Huele bien – murmuró alguien que se sentaba frente a él - ¿Puedo servirme, Levi?

\- Haz la mierda que te de la gana – sus ojos se encontraron con los de aquel capitán que parecía haber desarrollado una nueva tradición de acompañarlo durante aquellos solitarios desayunos.

\- ¿Dé dónde has sacado la tetera? - comentó mientras comenzaba a vislumbrar las propiedades de aquel metal – No tenemos ninguna así en el cuartel.

\- Me la regaló. Hace unos meses.

\- ¿Hanji?

\- …...

\- Parece muy útil, tal vez le pida que me consiga una a mí. ¿Por qué razón te la regaló? ¿Algún tipo de apuesta o...? - ¿por qué estaba interesado en aquella dichosa tetera? ¿Acaso pretendía sacar un tema de conversación?

\- Dejate de hacerte el estúpido, Erwin, se que la acompañaste a comprarla. Me lo dijo claramente. ¿Se lo dijiste tú?

\- No – sonrió complacido abandonando su papel – Ella ya sabía la fecha, pero los reclutas no pueden salir fuera del cuartel en horas de trabajo sin permiso. Así que me pidió que la acompañara.

\- Y si no se lo has dicho tú, ¿quién mierdas se lo dijo? Jamás he hablado de eso con nadie. Ni siquiera lo celebraba con mi madre.

\- No lo sé – aspiró el suave aroma del té mientras procedía a beber – Ella sóla averiguó tu fecha de nacimiento. Supongo que se ha encargado de investigarte bien. Nos vino bien ese dato puesto que en tu ficha personal sólo hemos podido poner tu nombre y tu edad.

\- No necesitáis más datos míos en vuestros estúpidos papeles. - viró la vista hacia él de nuevo - ¿Dónde está? Lleva una semana sin aparecer por aquí.

\- Bueno, sabes que desde que le dimos el laboratorio, el gobierno la ha presionado para duplicar y triplicar la cosecha de medicamentos. Hace dos semanas estaba realizando algunos experimentos con abono.

\- Hace cuatro meses que tiene ese estúpido laboratorio y vosotros no la dejáis salir.

\- La verdad...es que ha sido decisión suya. Hoy nos hemos visto obligados a intervenir. Usualmente no comenta nada cuando nos trae los reportes que tenemos que darle al gobierno. Pero hemos cesado su actividad de inmediato – otro ligero sorbo mientras continuaba con tranquilidad – La hemos mandado a limpiar la artillería del almacén.

\- Menuda estupidez. La mandáis de una sala encerrada a otra maldita sala encerrada.

\- Tomamos esa decisión como _castigo_ debido a la situación en la que se encuentra.

\- ¿Su cama vuelve a ser una maldita pocilga?

\- En absoluto – sonrió – No ha dormido ni un sólo día en ella desde que le dimos el laboratorio.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Según uno de sus compañeros de escuadrón a veces duerme sobre el escritorio del laboratorio. Algunas horas cada ciertos días. Pero, lleva dos semanas sin dormir ni una sola hora.

\- Esa maldita cuatro ojos... - notaba que una palpitante preocupación comenzaba a crecer en él - ¿Y para que la habéis mandado a limpiar escopetas y fusiles?

\- Para que se agote – finalizó – Le prohibimos dormir en el laboratorio cuando nos enteramos hace más de una semana. Así que Hanji decidió no dormir hasta que acabara con la investigación que le pidió la policía militar.

\- Cuando ella está enfrascada en sus estúpidos experimentos olvida el jodido cansancio.

\- Por esa razón intentamos cansarla. Si la hubieramos mandado solamente a correr un par de horas, habría intentado acabar lo más pronto posible para volver. Así que le sugerí a Shadis que la mandase acompañada a limpiar la artillería. Eso es algo que le llevará más de un par de horas.

\- Idiota... - se levantó de la mesa mientras recogía su plato.

\- ¿Ya has terminado?

\- Tú lo dijiste hace tiempo. Que podía aceptar el castigo de mis compañeros si así lo decidía. Esa idiota no sabe ni cómo limpiar un cañón. Dudo mucho que pueda limpiar 300.

.

.

.

Definitivamente no sabía lo que significaba limpiar un maldito fusil. Notó que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse con furia mientras admiraba la escena. A su derecha, se encontraba un chico que le miraba con auténtico pavor cuya cara le era reconocida. Uno de sus compañeros de escuadrón, seguramente designado a ser su niñera si se desmayaba del agotamiento. A su lado, Hanji, quién en absoluto parecía cansada y le mostraba al hombre una pequeña pieza de resorte. Y a su izquierda, más de treinta pares de escopetas completamente desmontadas.

Ni una sola de ellas había sido limpiada aún, probablemente había eludido la orden y había querido investigar su funcionamiento, una vez más, interesada más por su absurda ciencia que por lo que realmente debía estar haciendo. Permanecer en su cama y descansar una maldita noche. Se acercó dejando que sus pasos le advirtiesen de su presencia.

\- ¡Hola, Levi! ¿También te han castigado? - sonrío con extraña alegría mientras le invitaba a sentarse a su lado.

\- ¿No se supone que deberías estar limpiando toda esta chatarra?

\- Sí, sí, luego – admitió sin demasiado convencimiento – Pero he visto que el percutor de una de las escopetas funcionaba con cierta ralentización, quería ver si las demás también, y por lo visto sí. Si tuviesemos que usarlas, las balas saldrían mucho más despacio y-

\- Ni siquiera tienes agua y jabón, idiota.

\- Ya, bueno. No te preocupes por eso. - se acercó a él cogiendole por el brazo y obligándole a acercarse más a ella – Mira, ¿lo ves? Este muelle está desgastado, igual que las del resto, terminará rompiendose tarde o temprano y no funcionará bien, tienen que cambiarse.

\- Se como funciona una escopeta. Ve y trae agua y jabón.

\- Pero, ¿no deberíamos cambiarlas todas antes de limpiarlas?

\- Que se ocupe mantenimiento.

\- Pero...

\- No volverás a tu maldito laboratorio si en lugar de limpiar estos cacharros te dedicas a diseccionarlos – murmulló mientras le sujetaba la cara impidiendole hablar – Así que ve de una maldita vez a por agua y jabón. He venido a ayudarte. No pienso pasar todo el día aquí.

\- Okey, okey. Tranquilo, ahora mismo vuelvo.

Observó que su paciencia volvía a apoderarse de él mientras comprendía que le había obedecido y abandonaba aquel recinto. El chico que había permanecido callado minutos antes comenzó a aclararse la garganta mientras montaba una de las armas.

\- Hanji... - pareció dubitar mientras no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara – y tú...

\- ¿Qué? - respondió secamente.

\- ¿Hay...? - volvió a dubitar - ¿S-sois... amigos... o algo …... así?

\- No se a que mierdas te refieres.

\- Hanji siempre es muy familiar con todos nosotros. Aunque, jamás te he visto a tí hablar con nadie con tanta... ¿familiaridad?

\- ¿Y qué te importa si a ella le hablo así?

\- Yo... estoy en su mismo escuadrón desde hace más de un año...Hanji a veces... habla de tí. No hablaba tanto de alguien desde... el comandante – un extraño sabor a celos pareció llegar a su paladar.

\- Lo que quiera que ella diga es correcto.

\- Entonces, vosotros dos... - de nuevo dubitaba - ¿sois algo más que amigos?

\- …...

Permaneció callado esperando simplemente que ella volviera y estampase la cara de aquel petulante chaval contra el suelo. No comprendía que tanto interés tenía por el tipo de relación que tenía o no con ella. Él solamente estaba allí para cuidarla en caso de desmayarse, ¿qué le importaba lo que ambos hicieran cuando estaban a solas?

Antes de que el chico pudiera volver a abrir la boca para insistir, ella había vuelto.

\- Oh, veo que los dos os habéis hecho buenos amigos – vociferó con alegría mientras traía el cubo consigo cargado de agua – Es importante para mí que dos de los hombres más importantes de mi vida se lleven bien. Con vosotros dos he experimentado tantas cosas...

\- ¿Experimentado? - Levi comenzó a fruncir el ceño recordándo todos esos experimentos que realizaban subidos a aquel tejado, ¿acaso lo hacía también con él? ¿A tanto llegaba su curiosidad científica?

\- Sí, claro. Moblit estuvo conmigo en el entrenamiento y luego se alistó conmigo en la legión de exploración. Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años. Estuvimos juntos en nuestra primera misión. En el reconocimiento de escuadrón …. - comenzó a relatar una serie de sucesos completamente asociados al ejército – Moblit me dio los dulces que le regalé a Isabel.

\- Ah... - levantó la vista hacia él que no parecía nada cómodo con su presencia allí – Los devoró en una noche. Probablemente le saldrían caries.

\- ¿Q-qué? - el chico se mostró confuso ante sus palabras.

\- Levi quiere decir, _gracias, ella te lo hubiera agradecido de estar aquí. Te debo una Moblit._

\- …... ¿De... nada? - intentó dirigirse a su compañera que le parecía mucho menos intimidante que aquel hombre - Con él también has estado en el campo de batalla, ¿no? Como aquella misión de hace unos meses.

\- Sí, sí. También.

\- ¿También?

\- Cállate, cuatro ojos.

\- Levi y yo – continuó ignorándole – solemos hablar mucho, debatimos, y básicamente experimentamos lo que cualquier persona debe experimentar.

\- ¿Él qué? - continuó insistente pese a que el otro interlocutor le fulminase con la mirada.

\- Bueno, pues, en ocasiones, subimos al tejad-

Un fuerte golpe aterrizó en su nuca dejándola inconsciente. Cayó fulminada hacia delante desparramando todo el cubo que había portado con ella.

\- ¿¡P-por qué le has pegado!? - vociferó el chico con preocupación - ¡La has dejado inconsciente!

\- Me he cansado de oírla hablar de estupideces. Podría pasar todo el día aquí encerrada y aún así no se iría a la cama. Os he ahorrado el trabajo – murmuró mientras comenzaba a cogerla entre sus brazos.

\- Pero aún así... es demasiado brusco. Hanji puede estar herida. Debería llevarla a la enfermería – sugirió mientras se levantaba intentando arrebatarsela de los brazos.

\- Se perfectamente cómo dar un golpe para dejar a alguien inconsciente y no partirle el cráneo.

\- P-pero...

\- Tiene la cabeza dura como una piedra, prácticamente me ha roto ella a mí la muñeca – comentó con fastidio – Voy a llevarla a su cuarto, así que recoge el desorden que ha armado aquí.

\- Tal vez debería llevarla yo, el comandante y el capitán Smith me pidieron que la cuidara y que si se desmayaba la llevase a su habitación.

\- Ninguno de los dos va a oponerse a que la lleve yo.

\- P-pero los hombres no pueden entrar en el barracón de mujeres.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no tienes pelotas ahí abajo? - comenzaba a fastidiarle la insistencia de aquel chico.

\- T-tengo una autorización del capitán Smith para entrar.

\- No necesito una estúpida autorización.

\- Hay varios barracones de mujeres... ¿te han informado de cual es el suyo? - intentó imponerse mientras notaba que le temblaban las piernas – Yo suelo esperarla a diario en la puerta de entrada cuando tenemos entrenamiento de escuadrón.

\- Te lo diré claramente – se giró hacia él con actitud amenazante – Se hasta cual es su maldita cama. Siempre llena de libros y barro. Así que voy a llevar a esta idiota a la cama para que duerma de una maldita vez. Si tan preocupado estás por ella, la próxima vez que vuelva a encerrarse en ese estúpido laboratorio durante una semana, pegale una patada en el culo y sácala de alli.

.

.

.

Sus ojos recorrían insistentemente aquel edicto. Estaba cansado de releer aquellos párrafos en los que constatemente le pedían ceder su puesto hacia uno de sus capitanes, Erwin Smith. Desde que aquel hombre había decidio precipitarse en una misión suicida con dos reclutas, los altos cargos habían decidido que su labor en el ejército había sido mayor de la que él mismo había conseguido hacer.

Keith Shadis se recostó sobre su silla admirando aquella mesa que llevaba ocupando tal vez demasiados años. ¿Aquello era todo? ¿Para eso había sobrevivido tanto tiempo? ¿Qué conseguiría dimitiendo de su puesto? Dudaba que ni siquiera pudiera ser un buen capitán. Miles de soldados cuyos cadáveres cargaba a sus espaldas. Probablemente, los soldados que dormían en los barracones en aquellos instantes, morirían constantemente bajo su mando.

Él no era una persona que destacase por ningún tipo de acción en concreto. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba saliendo de aquellas murallas había conocido a miles de combatientes. Todos ellos aptos. Solamente unos pocos de ellos continuaban volviendo. Sabía perfectamente quiénes eran. Eran personas distintas. Poseían algún tipo de don, habían nacido con él. Los distinguía del resto.

Durante esos dos últimos años, había sido cada vez más consciente de ello. Apenas podía contarlos con los dedos de sus manos, pero eran suficientes cómo para destacar.

Tal vez, la idea más lógica sería desistir de representar al símbolo de la esperanza de la humanidad y ceder su puesto a otra persona. Alguien que encajase más en ese rol, Erwin Smith. Un soldado, que desde que entró por las puertas de aquel cuartel le había dejado claro que terminaría siendo alguien importante. Y quién se había encargado de reclutar a los que ahora eran sus armas más mortíferas.

Volvió a observar aquel edicto. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría obviar más la evidencia? ¿Un año? ¿Un mes? Tal vez, sería mejor abandonar definitivamente y dejar aquel símbolo en manos de alguien que realmente volvería de cada misión con algo más que un puñado de cadáveres pudriendose.

.

.

.

Una noche más. Otra expedición fallida. Mientras miraba aquel extraño espéctaculo nocturno comenzaba a dubitar si alguna vez de las que saliese de aquellas murallas volverían junto a él más que un puñado de soldados. Su habitación volvía a estar completamente desértica. Notaba un extraño sentimiento de desasosiego. Apenas había conocido un par de meses a aquellos reclutas y habían muerto devorados por aquellas horribles criaturas. ¿Cuántas más veces tendría que repetir ese proceso?

El dolor comenzó a filtrarse poco a poco mientras sentía que ella le abrazaba por el cuello, como otras tantas noches. Apenas la oía mientras intentaba recordar algún nombre de todos los que habían muerto. ¿Qué le ocurriría a sus familias? Tal vez, solamente recibirían malas noticias junto a un uniforme manchado de sangre. Si él moría, ¿quién recibiría sus restos? No le quedaba nadie. Y de nuevo su voz, explicando algo mientras señalaba al cielo.

¿Acaso ella sería quién recibiría sus restos? ¿O tal vez Erwin? Era absurdo que las únicas personas que podían sentir algo realmente por su muerte fuesen dos de los compañeros que sacrificaban sus vidas junto a él mismo. Manos manchadas de sangre que no esperaban a nadie fuera de aquel pequeño cuartel. Tal vez el gobierno se mostrara insatisfecho cuando su corazón dejase de latir. No podrían utilizar a su arma más poderosa para matar a más de aquellas infames criaturas. Pero dudaba mucho que realmente pensasen que él era un ser humano como ellos.

A veces se sentía como si fuese una bestia que era exhibida delante de un público. Como si fuese la atracción principal de un circo. Algo que solamente merecía ser estudiado y analizado bajo una lupa. Como si la sangre que corría por sus venas fuese distinta de la de ellos. ¿Qué le hacía diferente? ¿Aquella absurda fuerza? Ni siquiera entendía su origen. Hacía demasiados años que se había percatado de ello, y desde entonces la había conservado. Pero jamás volvió a comprender su origen.

Su sangre. Su genética. Su origen. No comprendía cual era el factor para que se hubiese desarrollado. Tal vez las circunstancias. Pero solo recordaba a una persona que parecía albergar las mismas capacidades que él. Kenny, aquel estraño hombre que había decidido salvarlo de la inanición cuando el cadáver de su madre comenzaba a descomponerse en su cama después de tantos días. No conocía su relación con él, ni con su madre. Pero conocía sus habilidades. Similares a las suyas.

¿Tal vez por el entrenamiento que recibió de él? Aquello era absurdo. Llevaba más de un año intentando entrenar a la mujer que continuaba abrazándole y no paraba de hablar de algún absurdo experimento que había realizado la semana anterior. Sin éxito prácticamente. No conseguía que desarrollase ese extraño poder que emergía en él. ¿Tal vez era algo interno? En tal caso, él era un monstruo. Era distinto. Merecía ser considerado algo similar a aquellas criaturas que lo devoraban. Nadie podía equipararse a aquel en combate. ¿Era... realmente humano?

\- No me estás escuchando, ¿verdad? - interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Hablas demasiado, cuatro ojos.

\- Decía, que en ocasiones, suele haber lluvia de estrellas. Algunas noches he visto alguna estrella fugaz, pero las lluvias de estrellas son algo más bonito de ver – pareció revisar algún tipo de conocimiento en su mente mientras recapitulaba – Tal vez este verano podamos ver alguna.

\- Se caen... ¿esos puntos luminosos del cielo? - frunció el ceño extrañado.

\- No se caen. Cada una de las estrellas que ve se encuentran a miles de millones de años/luz de aquí – él siguió frunciendo el ceño sin comprender – Muy muy muy muy muy muyyyyyy lejos de aquí. A veces se acercan a nosotros y-

\- Entonces no están tan lejos.

\- Las estrellas sí. Pero las estrellas fugaces no. Son fragmentos diminutos de rocas espaciales que cuando entran en contacto con la atmósfera producen una fricción que visualmente se representa como una fina línea trazada en el cielo que desaparece rápidamente.

\- ¿Y qué tiene de especial esas estúpidas rocas ardiendo?

\- Hay personas que creen que conceden deseos.

\- ¿Por qué debería conceder deseos una roca?

\- No los concede. Es sólo una superstición.

\- Menuda estupidez.

\- ¿Tú que pedirías?

\- ¿A la roca? - pareció extrañado mientras intentaba asimilar la pregunta – Ser... más alto.

\- ¿Sólo eso?

\- ¿Puede pedirse más deseos a esa roca?

\- Ja ja ja ja . Supongo que sólo se puede pedir uno – se abrazó más fuerte mientras miraba al patio. Otra escena conocida. Dos compañeros que habían sobrevivido y andaban cogidos de la mano mientras se ocultaban al lado de los establos – Creo que no somos los únicos que han salido a ver las estrellas.

\- Ellos no han salido a ver las estrellas. Tú lo dijiste.

\- Parece que no – comenzó a observarlos en silencio mientras parecía extrañada – Me he fijado que cuando parece que quieren tener sexo, se besan de otra manera. ¿Crees que influye? ¿Realmente aumenta la libido si te besas de esa manera? ¿O solamente es una manera de expresar más intimidad?

\- Me he cansado de espiar a la gente. Me voy a la cama – sentenció mientras se levantaba.

\- ¡Pero, Levi! ¿No crees que deberíamos experimentarlo también?

\- Estoy cansado de experimentos – su voz apenas era un susurro saliendo de sus labios - ¿Acaso en tu cabeza no existe el interés si no es un maldito experimento?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- He dicho, que estoy cansado de tus experimentos. Hace meses me pedías muestras de sangre, de piel, de pelo, de ori-

\- Tranquílizate Levi, eso era porque-

\- ¡Me da igual! ¡No soy uno de tus jodidos experimentos!

\- Ya se que -

\- ¡Cállate! - se dio cuenta de que había gritado demasiado cuando observó su expresión sorprendida sin ser capaz de procesar la situación. ¿La había asustado? - Me voy a la cama. Deberías hacer lo mismo. Deja de saltarte el estúpido toque de queda para mirar estrellas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer el capítulo. Me ha gustado mucho escribirlo. Levi se ha enojado porque comienza a creer que Hanji, que está obsesionada con el conocimiento y la ciencia, lo ve como un experimento. La relación de Moblit y Levi también es algo que quiero introducir en este fic. Y cómo Keith Shadis abandona la tropa de exploración y comienza a comandar Erwin.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquellas instrucciones parecían meros trámites. Frunció el ceño extrañado. Usualmente cuando recibía algún tipo de orden de trabajo en el cuartel solía ser más enrevesada. Pero aquello era mera instrucción práctica. Algunos entrenamientos adicionales y utilización de armas de fuego variadas.

\- ¿Por qué no me habéis dado más mierda para hacer esta semana? - frunció el ceño mientras comenzaba a sujetar su taza de té – Hace tres semanas trajiste el triple.

\- Esto son las órdenes del comandante – Erwin sonrió hacia él mientras recogía aquellos papeles y los reordenaba – He pedido permiso para solicitar tu presencia en otro tipo de instrucciones.

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Estamos reordenando algunos cargos en el ejército. Así que quiero que dispongan un equipo que tu entrenes y podamos probarlo en combate en la próxima expedición.

\- ¿Vas a meterme en un maldito escuadrón? - conocía el concepto. El trabajo en equipo era algo que no era demasiado fácil para él, conocía las consecuencias de ello en las últimas tres ocasiones que lo habían intentado – Ya sabes el resultado. ¿Acaso vas a ser tú mi capitán y entrenaré contigo y otros cuatros idiotas que no saben ni dar un puñetazo?

\- No – volvió a sonreír – He solicitado que te den el tuyo propio.

\- ¿Tengo que ser la maldita niñera de cuatro mocosos?

\- No se el número exacto. Pero de momento he conseguido convencer al consejo antes de hacer oficial el puesto – volvió a depositar los papeles ordenados frente a él – Hasta ahora nos hemos limitado a estrategias defensivas, con lo que no hemos podido ganar terreno y solamente hemos perdido soldados. Así que me han propuesto encargarme de la siguiente expedición y he cambiado la formulación táctica.

\- No entiendo que mierda significa eso.

\- Hemos reorganizado algunos escuadrones para complementar las debilidades de otros y que los soldados puedan aprender estrategias de ataque – sus ojos vibraban con intensidad mientras se encontraban con los suyos – Tus habilidades nos serán muy necesarias en el futuro. Así que necesito que las transmitas a otros soldados.

\- …... - recorrió la sala con la mirada mientras observaba las caras de aquellos que deberían entrenar junto a él cada mañana - ¿Quiénes?

\- Puedes elegir por ti mismo a quién consideres apto y que pueda aguantar tu ritmo de trabajo – tosió con fuerza para reclamar su atención de nuevo – Salvo a Hanji. Ella ocupa otro puesto en esta estrategia.

\- No iba a elegirla a ella – giró bruscamente su cara – Estoy harto de que pulule a mi alrededor intentando abrirme en canal.

\- Vaya... Me había percatado de que hace más de dos semanas que no os veo subidos a los tejados – el pequeño hombre le lanzó una mirada desafiante – No es conveniente que dos de mis más poderosos aliados se enfanden. Preferiría que lo arregláseis.

\- No estoy interesado – escupió con desgana.

\- No he dicho que puedas negarte.

\- …... - observó su ondeante reflejo perderse en la taza medio vacía de té, cada pequeña onda parecía mostrar un absoluto desprecio por el mismo – Voy a entrenar a tus inútiles soldados, es suficiente.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - insistió.

\- …... - resopló – Tu _poderosa _aliada ha decidido convertirme en una rata de laboratorio. Investigandome continuamente. Es molesto.

\- Ya veo... - sujetó la pequeña tetera que portaba desde hacía meses con él y se la acercó, notó que su mirada se perdía mientras observaba aquel artefacto de acero – Te lo dije hace tiempo, Hanji es más humana de lo que crees.

.

.

.

Se tumbó de espaldas sobre la fría piedra mientras comenzaba a releer la lista de reclutas que pertenecían a aquel batallón. Intentaba asociar alguna cara con alguno de ellos pero tras casi dos años de esquivar la interacción con ellos comenzaba a pasar factura. Apenas podía reconocer unos pocos. Ni siquiera estaban bien redactadas sus habilidades entre aquellos papeles. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a elegir?

Tal vez debería acudir más a menudo a los entrenamientos en grupo y observar de que era capaz cada uno. ¿Realmente conseguiría algo si intentaba que alguno de aquellos soldados desarrollase sus capacidades? Ya había fracasado demasiadas veces. Farlan, Isabel... Mordió su labio mientras recordaba a la última persona a la que le había enseñado a esquivar el cañón de una escopeta.

Él era distinto, era consciente de ello. Su límite estaba bajo un umbral mucho mayor que el de todos aquellos soldados. Sabía que alcanzaría su objetivo mucho antes que cualquiera. Incluso las míseras heridas que a veces traía consigo desaparecían con bastante celeridad. No podía transmitirle eso a nadie. Tan solo instruirles en unidades básicas de ataque. Tal vez si dejaran de ser tan temerosos...

Recordaba la primera vez que había visto a aquellos titanes. Eran bestias más colosales de lo que había podido llegar a imaginar. Solo diseñadas para matar. Su único objetivo vital era aniquilarlos. Pero no sintió miedo. Tan solo se despertó un extraño instinto que le acompañaba continuamente y que le permitió sobrevivir bajo aquellas circunstancias. Su instinto de supervivencia. ¿Cómo iba a despertar eso en otros soldados? No tenía ni la más remota idea. Erwin Smith solía ser una persona inteligente, pero decidir poner la vida de cuatro soldados en sus manos, había sido la decisión más estúpida que había tomado.

\- …...No, claro, pero cuando lo dispones sobre una cloración salina …... - una extraña conversación llegó a sus oídos.

Se giró instintivo hacia el borde, reconocía aquella maldita voz. Y de alguna manera, notaba que la necesitaba. Sacudió la cabeza ante aquel pensamiento. ¿Para qué necesitaba oír su voz? Sabía que ella no iba a morir tan fácilmente. No necesitaba cerciorarse de que volvía viva de las misiones, siquiera. Intentó buscar el origen de la conversación. ¿Dónde estaba? La oía muy cerca, demasiado cerca.

Finalmente divisó dos figuras cargando con una enorme caja, probablemente los suministros semanales. La siguió con la mirada, volvía a estar acompañada de aquella continua escolta que parecía seguirla a todos lados. Un hombre que temblaba ante su presencia y demasiado obsesionado por conocer la relación que existía entre ambos.

\- …...Y al finalizar, lo guardas en un recipiente con ventilación. En varios días se ve el resultado. La última vez que lo hice no tardé más de cuatro días en ver pruebas - ¿por qué su voz sonaba tan sonriente mientras hablaba con él?

\- Que... interesante. No sabía que los lagartos podían regenerar... miembros - ¿y porqué la voz de él sonaba tan estúpidamente aduladora? Ni siquiera parecía interesado en lo que le contaba.

\- Es agradable encontrar a alguien que le guste oír acerca de mis experimentos. A las chicas de mi habitación no le interesan, ni a la mayoría de soldados – murmuró mientras se sentaba sobre la caja – El comandante dijo que la dejásemos aquí, ¿verdad? Supongo que en media hora vendrá la policía estacionaria a recogerla.

\- Sí, eso dijo el comandante – tomó asiento junto a ella, pero extrañamente nervioso con la cercanía – Nunca... ¿hablas con nadie de esto?

\- ¿De mis experimentos? Ja ja ja ja ja. Nadie está demasiado interesado. Erwin me escucha a veces pero creo que sólo le interesan unos pocos. El capitán Ness no quiere saber tampoco demasiado. El comandante quiere que le de resumenes de menos de una página.

\- ¿Y... que hay...del tipo bajito? - Levi comenzó a contener su furia mientras le escuchaba desde el terrado.

\- ¿Levi? A Levi no le interesan los experimentos, sólo la acción, la lucha y el combate – pareció cambiar su tono de voz mientras hablaba – Moblit, ¿crees que estoy obsesionada?

\- ¿Con qué?

\- Con los experimentos.

\- C-creo que todos tenemos un tipo de interés en nuestra vida. En tu caso, tu ayuda en el laboratorio nos ha servido para percatarnos de muchos defectos que hay en nuestras armas, equipos e incluso en la salubridad de las cosechas. La ciencia es tu foco de interés. - pareció dubitar mientras se acercaba más a ella – El mío ere-

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo estaba en lo correcto! No hay nada absolutamente malo en querer que la humanidad avance mediante la ciencia, ¿verdad? Es necesario la experimentación para poder anticiparse al enemigo – se puso de pie inspirada por sus propias palabras.

\- ¿Alguien... te ha dicho que estás... obsesionada? - sólo se le venía un nombre a la cabeza – ¿Levi...tal vez?

\- Bueno... - se mesó la barbilla como si pensara – La última vez me gritó sobre eso, así que supongo que sí, que quería indicarme que estaba molesto con mi actitud científica. Pero creo que se refería a otras cosas, así que no te preocupes. El concepto de estar obsesionada lo oigo prácticamente a diario-

\- ¿T-te ha gritado? - interrumpió sus palabras con furia - ¡¿Ese enano?!

\- No es algo preocupante.

\- ¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo con ese tipo? Cualquiera de los que estamos en este cuartel lo vemos claramente. Te trata mal, te grita y-

\- Bueno, tal vez suene como si estuviera siempre enfadado pero yo creo que no es lo que realmente quiere expresar – ese comentario llamó la atención del pequeño hombre, jamás nadie le había descrito con esas palabras – Levi es una persona muy interesante cuando le conoces. Deberías interaccionar más con él.

\- ¿Te... gusta? Por eso... pasas tanto tiempo con él, ¿verdad?

\- Oh, claro que me gusta – contestó sin ningún tipo de tapujo – Levi es una persona interesante. Hay muchas personas interesantes en este cuartel que también me gustan. El comandante, Nanaba, Mike, Erwin, incluso tú, Moblit.

\- Me refería... - pareció intentar ganar fuerza mientras se acercaba a ella – A gustar... cómo hombre.

Levi se aproximó más hacia el borde intentando recabar el final de aquella extraña conversación. No comprendía porque le interesaba conocer aquella respuesta, pero su cuerpo se había movido antes de que fuera consciente de ello.

\- ¿Cómo hombre? Nunca he visto sus genitales así que no se si me gusta _como hombre. _¿O es algo relacionado con su nivel de testosterona? ¿O cromosómico? ¿Tal vez algo relacionado con la característica de omínido? Supongo que es un ser humano evolucionado en términos normales como cualquier otro en un adecuado nivel de desarrollo.

\- …... - su compañero se quedó atónito mientras la observaba despacio. Había pasado muchos años entrenando junto a ella. Sabía que era una persona que jamás pensaba en las diferencias entre ambos, pero tal vez sólo habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Que aquellos rumores de que ambos compartían algún tipo de extraña relación era mentira – O-olvídalo. Tardan demasiado... P-puedes volver al laboratorio, el comandante te pidió las muestras para última hora de la tarde. Yo esperaré aquí.

\- Oh, gracias Moblit. Es agradable contar siempre con tu ayuda – se levantó de inmediato sin pensarselo – Gracias por ayudarme a traerlo, ¡prometo invitarte a una cena algún día!

Levi volvió a recostarse mientras observaba que mientras volvía la sonrisa desaparecía de su cara. Cómo si hubiese recordado algo demasiado duro para seguir fingiendo una sonrisa. Agachó la cabeza y continuó su camino. Sabía que se encaminaba hacia aquel dichoso laboratorio que parecía una especie de parque infantil a sus ojos. Pero nunca la había visto con tan poco interés por encerrarse allí.

Se encontró de nuevo con la lista de reclutas que le eran permitidos para instruir en el ataque. Intentó recordar el nombre de aquel tipo que le había llamado _enano. _Y comenzó a rezar porque pudiese incluirlo en su equipo y asegurarse de que borraba dicha palabra de su mente. Mientras lo buscaba ardientemente comenzó a ver varios nombres que comenzaba a reconocer.

Donnie Zacakary. Un chico que dormía en la tercera cama desde la izquierda. En su misma habitación. Cabello oscuro y muy corto. Junto a su nombre un pequeño guión. Fallecido. Josh Feddleton. En la habitación de al lado. Fallecido. Como si cada letra comenzara a iluminarse, él sólo podía fijarse en aquellos que destacaban mediante aquella pequeña línea garabateada. Fallecido. Fallecido. Fallecido.

Aquella hoja era la razón por la que Erwin había acudido a él. Necesitaban reducir enormemente aquellas pequeñas líneas. Si sus habilidades servían para algo más que para la venganza, tal vez su vida tuviera realmente un sentido. Bajó su vista hacia el chico que antes había expresado su molestia hacia él. ¿Así le veían todos? ¿Cómo un imbécil que sólo sabía gritar y amenazar?

Tal vez no fuese una realidad tan distante de la que realmente había vivido. Pero, ¿cómo expresar qué no era eso lo que quería transmitir? Las palabras eran díficiles. Las personas eran difíciles. Entrenar a un escuadrón. Un escuadrón que pudiese atacar y resistir y no sólo defenderse. La mayoría de los soldados que volvían a casa tras cada expedición apenas conseguían defenderse. Pocos de ellos volvían con la sangre de sus enemigos evaporándose de su piel.

Pocos escuadrones combatían. Demasiados pocos. Aquel chico comenzaba a hablar con dos miembros de la policía militar. Su escuadrón era el 4. Lo recordaba. El mismo al que pertenecía Hanji. Quién estaba excluida de su escuadrón personal. Tal vez, sería más eficiente dejar a aquel idiota vivo... Si podía seguir cuidando de ella en el campo de batalla.

.

.

.

Sus pies se detuvieron frente a la puerta de madera. Notaba desde el pequeño rellano un ligero olor a almizcle. No necesitaba abrir la puerta para distinguir quién se encontraba allí. Apenas había estado un par de veces en aquel sitio. Cada vez era retenida para realizar más y más papeleo absurdo que debía corroborar a través de su microscopio. Encerrada.

Usualmente parecía que era algo que le encantaba. Pero no podía evitar recordar esa mirada cuando la divisó regresar. Por primera vez, no parecía que le alegrase pasar la noche sola mirando a través de un microscopio. No sabía cuantos minutos llevaba allí delante, pero algo le impedía pasar. Ni siquiera sabía para que había ido allí. Ella solamente tenía un interés científico en las personas. Necesitaba investigar todo. Cada estúpido detalle de aquel mundo. Él solo era una pequeña mota más en el extenso mapa que oteaba a diario.

¿Acaso su mente le indicaba que debía rendirse y dejarse rajar el vientre para diseccionar sus entrañas? ¿Qué descubriría si lo hacía? ¿Era realmente humano? ¿O tal vez sería sólo un monstruo? No comprendía nada de sí mismo. Ni porqué aquello que no conseguía comprender era tan ansiado por todos los que le rodeaban. Hasta el punto de tomar la arriesgada decisión de permitirle usar vidas ajenas para experimentar con sus habilidades.

Suspiró en voz baja. ¿Quién de los dos estaba equivocado? Se sentía cómo una marioneta que solo daba golpes y patadas sin saber cual era el auténtico blanco. Si Erwin no le transmitiese la instrucción, tenía la sensación que solamente atacaría indiscriminadamente en el campo de batalla. Necesitaba un plan al que atenerse. Sentir que cada golpe que diese fuese coordinado con un auténtico objetivo. No solamente la supervivencia.

Volvió a vislumbrar el pomo de la puerta, que reflejaba una imagen cansada de sí mismo. ¿Acaso ella había tenido esas dudas antes? ¿Por qué ahora era tan decidida? Ciencia, experimentos... No podía comprender prácticamente nada cuando ella hablaba, pero sabía que sus palabras tenían un objetivo. Cómo las de Erwin. Aquel nuevo escuadrón ayudaría a la reconquista de la humanidad.

Antes de que pudiera girarse para marcharse, su mano decidió obedecerle. Tres golpes en la puerta. Una extraña constumbre que había desarrollado ella cuando le visitaba. Un código que el mismo se había acostumbrado a utilizar.

\- Pasa, Levi – apenas un hilo de voz traspasaba a través de aquella madera.

Abrió despacio esperando verla delante de aquel estúpido cacharro de metal. Pero en su lugar había un montón de papeles apilados llenos de garabatos tachados. No necesitaba comprender que significaba aquello. Un experimento fallido. Tiempo perdido.

\- Hay menos polvo del que creía que tendrías a estas alturas – paseó la vista por la pequeña habitación, buscándola, pero sólo encontraba algunos dibujos sobre una pequeña pizarra y varias anotaciones hechas con tiza. Sus manos se encontraron con un dibujo de ella sonriendo.

\- Lo hizo Moblit, hace varios días – Levi se giró instintivo hacia la voz, permanecía sentada sobre un pequeño sofá mientras leía un pequeño libro de anotaciones – Dibuja bastante bien. A veces el hace las ilustraciones de los informes que mi escuadrón le da a Shadis.

\- …... - frunció el ceño mientras contemplaba el dibujo, bastante similar a las facciones que tenía en su cara. A su lado permanecía un extraño boceto que parecía haber sido dibujado con los pies que parecía algún tipo de persona y varios números alrededor. Extrañamente familiar - ¿Esta mierda la has hecho tú?

\- …. - sonrió por primera desde que había entrado – Cuando me enseñaste algunos movimientos, me hiciste un esquema, ¿no lo recuerdas?

\- …... - volvió la vista hacia su dibujo, nada que mereciera la pena conservar y allí se encontraba, en el lugar de honor.

\- ¿Por qué has venido, Levi? Tú no querías saber nada de este sitio.

\- …... - ¿para qué había ido allí? La añoranza no era un sentimiento que pudiera comprender, mucho menos expresar – Erwin quiere que entrene a un puñado de idiotas. No se cual escoger. Tú los conoces. Cuál crees que es más apto.

\- Se que sabes distinguir realmente el talento de una persona si lo ves. Así que solamente ve a los entrenamientos – su sonrisa volvió a desvanecerse - ¿Por qué has venido realmente, Levi?

\- …...

De nuevo aquella pregunta de la cual no podía expresar la respuesta. Y que comenzaba a pugnar por salir de sus labios para solamente emitir un sonido inaudible pero que resonaba continuamente en su cabeza. Arrepentimiento. Añoranza. Culpabilidad. Confianza. Preocupación. Demasiados conceptos que no podían fluir a través de su boca.

Dirigió sus pasos hasta ella que continuaba observandole pero aquella mirada no volvía a sus ojos. Ni tampoco su sonrisa. Parecía otra persona. Alguien muy distinto a aquella persona que abrazaba su cuello semanas atrás mientras hablaba de rocas mágicas.

\- ¿Por qué yo? - fue lo único que pudo decir mientras se sentaba a su lado. Sabía que ella entendería perfectamente el contexto. Era suficientemente inteligente para ello.

\- Cuando miro a través de mi microscopio. Veo cosas desconocidas. Cosas que no comprendo, y las investigo hasta averiguar sus más intrincados entresijos. Puedo entenderlo. Otras personas, pueden leer mis anotaciones y entender lo que veo a través de mi microscopio. Es una realidad tangible.

\- …... - continuó en silencio dejando que su discurso fluyese.

\- Pero no se puede investigar a las personas. Las capacidades psicológicas de cada uno son distintas. No puedes leer la mente de una persona. Aunque pusiese a esa persona bajo un microscopio, no sacaría nada en claro más que es un ser humano – cabeceó pensativa – Nunca he pretendido investigarte. Algunas personas perciben cosas en tí, pero yo veo otras. Sin necesidad de que estés bajo la lente de mi microscopio.

\- Tomaste muestras de mi pelo, mi piel...

\- Lo siento si te sentiste herido por eso – de nuevo una leve sonrisa emergió – intentaba averiguar tu fecha de cumpleaños. Aunque apenas conseguí acercarme. Sólo averigüé el año y el mes más o menos. El día fue imposible. Pero lo encontré en el subsuelo.

\- ¿Bajaste a ese vertedero? Es peligroso...

\- Mereció la pena.

\- ¿Mi madre registró mi nacimiento?

\- No, ni tu madre ni tú existiaís en los registros de la ciudad subterránea. Supongo que tendría alguna razón para ello. Pero la desconozco – le acercó la pequeña libreta – Pensé mucho si debía regalartelo también en tu cumpleaños, pero tal vez sería mejor dartelo en otra ocasión. Ese día no te encontrabas muy bien.

\- Cuatro días atrás tuvimos una expedición de mierda. ¿Acaso crees que me encontraba feliz? ¿Qué es esa mierda?

\- Leelo.

_Levi A- (_tachado_)_

_Peso: 3,1 kg_

_Altura: 43 cm_

_25/12_

_Ha excretado correctamente las primeras horas._

_Día 2_

_No le desagrada el agua ni el jabón en su primera limpieza._

_Ha excretado correctamente._

_Toma de pecho escasa. Tal vez no tenga suficientes nutrientes en mi pecho._

_Día 3_

_Creo que reconoce mi cara. Balbucea e intenta agarrar mi cabello._

_Ha excretado correctamente._

_Día 14_

_A Levi le gusta el momento del baño, creo que sonríe cuando_

_coloco una pequeña palangana en el suelo con agua._

_Ha excretado correctamente._

_Día 26_

_La fiebre ha bajado. No tengo medicamentos si le vuelve a subir._

_Tengo que volver al trabajo. Necesito dinero._

_Me preocupa su diarrea._

_\- …..._\- intentó comprender aquel libro, ¿lo había escrito su madre?

\- Es un diario.

\- Sólo habla de mierda.

\- Bueno, supongo que las madres cuando tienen hijos recién nacidos les preocupa que sus movimientos intestinales sean adecuados.

\- ¿Dónde lo encontraste? No recuerdo nada de esto en la casa dónde vivía – volvió a releer las páginas. Apenas había más de 70 días escritos.

\- Fue... algo difícil. Ni siquiera había registros en el burdel dónde trabajaba tu madre. Nadie sabía quién eras. Y casi nadie sabía el nombre de tu madre. Eráis dos desconocidos. Ella había conseguido que nadie supiese de vuestra existencia por alguna razón, supongo que tendría problemas.

\- Allí todo el mundo tenía problemas.

\- Lo encontré en una tienda muy vieja y destartalada. Lo vendían. Supongo que algunas personas podrían utilizar las pocas páginas que restaban para realizar alguna anotación. Pero creo que llevaba allí muchos años porque nadie lo había tocado. No sabía que era de tu madre, sólo pensé que era papel y costaba muy barato. Tal vez, algo me indicó que debía comprarlo, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Tu piedra mágica voladora?

\- Puede ser... - otra vez aquella triste sonrisa – Se que hay cosas que te he pedido y tú has aceptado. Sólo quiero sentir lo mismo que mis camaradas. No quiero dejar de ser humana. Y cuando te beso, me siento algo más que una simple científica a quién colocan en avanzadilla para ver a todos sus compañeros morir mientras toma notas.

\- …...

\- Lo siento, Levi – suspiró sin cruzar su mirada con la de él – No es necesario que sigamos haciendo cosas que no te agradan.

Aquella habitación olía a amoniaco y probablemente a algún otro producto químico. El polvo comenzaba a aparecer poco a poco, depositando suavemente cada partícula en las repisas de madera. Si se concentraba, podía alcanzar a oír a los reclutas que hablaban a varios metros a través de la única ventana de aquel minúsculo habitáculo. La vida en aquel cuartel comenzaba a ser más presente en la noche.

Cada uno de ellos interaccionaba con su persona más apreciada. Decenas de veces observando la misma escena subido sobre aquellas tejas. Tal vez hoy también, alguno de ellos decidiera perderse entre las sombras de los establos. Y él tenía que soportar aquella mirada triste de la única persona que intentaba tener ese tipo de conexión con él. Y a la que el mismo había alejado sin percatarse.

\- No se lo que soy. - comenzó a hablar – Se que hay diferencias entre yo mismo y el resto de personas. Soy distinto.

\- Yo no vi nada cuando analicé tu sangre para extraer tu fecha de nacimiento...

\- No necesito que esa chatarra me notifique lo que ya sé. Hay algo distinto en mí. Cómo si fuese un experimento fallido que algún imbécil ideó hace años y decidió soltarlo junto a su madre entre un montón de basura. No se lo que soy – volvió a repetir – Me da igual si me abres en canal, quiero saber porqué cuando tú recibes cortes en un brazo tardan semanas en desaparecer y en mí tardan días. Porqué solamente las heridas más fuertes son las únicas que dejan cicatrices en mi piel.

\- Levi, no tienes que sentirte distinto, eres uno de nosotros – señaló su pecho, dónde se alojaba aquel símbolo de alas plateadas.

\- Si observo mis manos parecen las de una persona normal, pero cuando son utilizadas allá afuera, se transforman. Me siento cómo si fuera uno de _ellos_ y eso me permite anticiparme... - sus puños se cerraron mientras dejaba que su piel fuese arañada con fuerza – Necesito sentirme humano. Que estas manos tengan otra finalidad además de matar o atacar.

\- ¿Te sientes humano cuando estás conmigo?

\- Sí.

Comenzó a notar aquel viejo tacto que había extrañado, sus delgados brazos rodeando su cuello mientras su respiración fluía a través de su hombro. Deslizó su mano hasta encontrarse con las de ella. Aquella piel aún permanecía suave pese al maltrato que recibía como soldado. Su respiración acompasada calentando lentamente su piel. Y los latidos suaves de su corazón golpeando su espalda. Tal vez se arrepentiría de tomar aquella decisión, pero su voz le traicionó moviendo sus labios sin percatarse de sus palabras.

\- ¿Cómo se hace aquel estúpido beso que querías probar? - apenas había sido consciente de que dijese eso, ¿realmente quería saberlo?

\- ¿Quieres probarlo? ¿Ahora? - sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos con atrevimiento.

\- …... - intentó desviar la mirada mientras retiraba sus manos de su cuello - ¿Cómo se hace?

\- Utilizan la lengua.

\- Nauseabundo – intentó tranquilizarse mientras entendía que pretendía hacer y porqué su cuerpo parecía reaccionar positivamente ante aquella propuesta - ¿Tengo que lamerte la cara o algo así?

\- Creo que cruzan las lenguas. Cuando se besan – concluyó.

Notó que el silencio se hacía durante varios minutos mientras evaluaba la situación. Dentro de varias horas, debería comenzar a seleccionar a varios reclutas para formar un equipo de prueba con el que experimentar sus propias habilidades. Que debería convertir en el mismo monstruo que era él mismo. Lo único que era capaz de sacarlo de aquella horrible sensación era besar a la persona que tenía frente a él. De una manera muy extraña.

No sabía exactamente que debía hacer. Ella siempre le tocaba de alguna manera. Se abrazaba a su cuello o acariciaba su pecho. ¿Eso debía hacer? Una de sus manos se dirigió hacia su hombro obligándola a recostarse sobre el sofá. Al menos, podría ser él quién mirase desde arriba por una vez.

No había ningún tipo de reacción en ella, pero la sonrisa había vuelto. Y continuaba observándole atenta.

\- ¿No cierras los ojos?

\- Hoy eres tú quién toma la iniciativa, así que debería hacer lo que haces tu siempre. Quedarme quieta como una tabla mientras te miro.

\- Es incómodo. Cierra los malditos ojos.

\- Tú no lo haces.

\- Cerraré mis estúpidos ojos si cierras los tuyos.

Hanji sonrió mientras dirigía una de sus manos hacia su campo de visión, arrebatandole del don de su vista mientras se inclinaba hacia ella. Notó que sus pestañas se cerraban y rozaban suavemente sus dedos.

Primero un ligero contacto con su aliento, siempre impregnado con un aroma dulce. Y luego el tacto de sus labios que resbalaba continuamente con los suyos. Podía notar que el invierno había aumentado la aspereza en ellos, pero el calor comenzaba a convertirlos de nuevo en aquella sensación jugosa que tuvo por primera vez. Intentó entender que significaba aquella extraña utilización de la lengua. La deslizó con tranquilidad recorriendo sus finos labios. Hanji rió en voz baja con actitud alentadora.

\- Cállate idiota – murmuró mientras intentaba que abriera más la boca.

Como si de un baile lento se tratase intentó guiar poco a poco sus movimientos con los de ella, rozando sus labios mientras su lengua apenas era capaz de encontrar su sitio. La introdujo con más fuerza chocando con la de ella, provocando que un extraño relámpago recorriese su espina dorsal. Trazó con cuidado cada una de las líneas que componían aquel pedazo de carne. Sediento. Notaba que la sed aumentaba cuando su saliva comenzaba a mezclarse con la de ella.

Ni siquiera recordaba que la fricción en sus labios había comenzado a cuartearlos. Solo sentía que su lengua había comenzado a guiarse por algún extraño instinto latente, de la misma manera que hacía ella. Notó que sus manos abandoban sus ojos para posarse en su nuca y sus dedos eran introducidos entre los mechones de su pelo.

Se apoyó más sobre ella mientras sus manos tomaron protagonismo y la agarraron de la cintura acercándola aún más a su cuerpo. Necesitaba sentir que su cuerpo estuviese cerca, cómo si el contacto pudiese apagar el incendio que sentía en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Su pecho aumentaba y disminuía debido a su acelerada respiración. No estaba acostumbrado a aquella sensación en la que el fuego derretía el espacio entre ambos y comenzaba a notar una fusión. Con cada palpitación podía notar aquel extraño sujetador rozando con su pectoral. Y lo necesitaba fuera.

Mientras su mente se evadía entre el dulce sabor de su lengua, su mano tiró bruscamente de su camisa. Sus instintos permanecieron apagados mientras los botones aterrizaban en algún lugar de aquel suelo. Y de nuevo, el tacto de su suave piel. Primero su estómago, y luego, ascendiendo con fiereza bajo aquella pequeña capa de ropa que cubría sus senos.

Su propia humanidad le hizo parar al necesitar respirar durante unos instantes. En algún momento, se había tumbado sobre ella. Una de sus manos la abrazaba por la espalda y permanecía pegandola junto a él. La otra aún agarraba su pecho, una pequeña masa blanda que acariciaba la palma de su mano y podía reconocer perfectamente. Intentó controlar su respiración todavía acelerada. Solo notaba calor. Estaba sudando.

\- ¿Qué notas cuando tocas mi pecho? ¿Excitación sexual? ¿Cariño? - interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras le miraba directamente.

\- Noto que sí que eres una mujer.

\- ¿Esto aumenta la líbido?. Levi, ¿has tenido una erección?

\- Idiota – se separó bruscamente arrastrando su mano desde debajo de su sujetador – Es algo normal. A todos los hombres les pasa.

\- ¿Puedo tocarlo?

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Y verlo?

\- Tampoco – visualizó el estado de su camisa completamente abierta y sin ningún botón - ¿En este apestoso lugar tienes aguja e hilo? Puedo coserlo.

\- No te preocupes. Tengo más camisas – se incorporó poco a poco mientras se abrazaba a su espalda - ¿Podemos besarnos otra vez?

\- Es peligroso. No puedo controlarme.

\- No importa.

\- ¿Acaso pretendes que te viole por un maldito beso?

\- ¿No quieres tener nunca sexo conmigo?

\- …... - Aún notaba cómo la sangre aún no había bajado de su miembro. Si lo desease podría hacerlo allí mismo – No ahora.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tengo que entrenar a un puñado de imbéciles para que aprendan a hacer algo más que cagarse en los pantalones cuando salgan ahí fuera. Y por esa estupidez me darán mi propia habitación que tendré que dejar de compartir con orangutanes que no saben mantener dos metros cuadrados en orden y un estúpido título de capitán. Si quieres entrar en mi habitación, trabaja en tus rídiculos experimentos y haz méritos. No pienso acostarme con una simple recluta.

\- Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja – comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Erwin me sugirió lo mismo ayer. Que eligiera varios reclutas y los incorporase a mi propio escuadrón de investigación. Así podrán entrenar bajo mis órdenes y ayudarme en mi trabajo de investigación. Y luego me trasladarían al barracón dónde viven los altos cargos. – volvió a cruzar sus brazos sobre su cuello – Quedan tres meses para la siguiente expedición.

\- Tendremos que trabajar duro – murmuró mientras volvía a cruzar sus labios con los de ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer el capítulo. Agradezco mucho vuestros comentarios, es divertido leer vuestras reacciones. Este capítulo pretende ser una trancisión hacia otro tipo de etapa que comenzará a haber en el escuadrón de exploración. Me alegra que Moblit continúe saliendo poco a poco más en la trama y la interacción y sus impresiones sobre Levi imbuidas por celos.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La intuición era algo innato en él. Que por lo general siempre solía dar en el clavo. Estaba completamente seguro de que si tenía un presentimiento, daría en el clavo sin dilación. Y cada vez que se encontraba con Erwin Smith, esa sensación le recorría continuamente. Astuto, sagaz, inteligente. Sin duda una persona que había demostrado que podía conseguir todo aquello que desease y podía confrontar a cualquiera que se opusiera a ello.

Dos días atrás había podido visualizar en vivo cómo conseguía convencer a una serie de bufones ignorantes que se subían a sus atriles y daban órdenes insulsas. Ninguno de ellos estaba de acuerdo en que _el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad_ entrenase a unos reclutas. Aseguraban que su pasado era demasiado imponente y que darle poder a un vulgar ladrón era una completa irresponsabilidad.

Había oído demasiadas veces aquellos reproches, ladrón, basura, maleante. Un estigma con el que había crecido. Y que ni doscientos artículos en aquel estúpido periódico podían borrar.

Había sido preso de su propio destino. Nacer en un hogar no deseable, sin nadie a quién pudiera considerar un referente y que había marcado toda su infancia cómo ligada a la supervivencia. Recordaba haber aprendido a sujetar un puñal antes que una pluma. En momentos cómo aquel hubiera deseado que hubiese aprendido al revés. Ni siquiera era capaz de defenderse a sí mismo sin recurrir a sus puños. Las personas eran difíciles. Las palabras eran difíciles.

Pero él, la persona que miraba atentamente su último reporte, hacía parecer que era fácil. En ocasiones parecía algo innato en él. Que simplemente las palabras fluían a través de sus labios con absoluta certeza. Como si las hubiera practicado durante cientos de horas frente a un espejo. Pero sabía que no era así. Simplemente había nacido con aquella habilidad.

No necesitó más de diez minutos para relatar una pequeña historia que había observado cientos de veces tras cada salida en una expedición. Miles de soldados que habían muerto. Todos ellos habían sido calificados de aptos tras su instrucción. Conocían el armamento, conocían al enemigo. Pero sin embargo, habían fracasado y habían entregado su vida solamente para manchar de sangre un uniforme más.

Con cada batalla, cada muerte. Aquella consideración crecía más y más. Notar que aquellos que lograban sobrevivir lo hacían por mera suerte. Azar y destino. ¿Iban a dejar el destino de la humanidad en manos de la mera suerte? Recordó de nuevo cómo su voz no temblaba mientras pronunciaba aquella frase. Cómo si de un actor se tratase y estuviese acostumbrado a conmover a su público. Sabía que él sólo había estado allí cómo una simple marioneta que sólo debía observar. Pero no podía evitar escuchar sus voces de admiración ante aquellos comentarios.

Erwin continuó su discurso sin que nadie interrumpiese más sus pensamientos. Desde que era un recluta, siempre había observado a sus compañeros morir. Pero, desde hacía dos años, había comenzado a dejar de creer en el azar. Si deseaba cambiar el inevitable destino de aquellos soldados, era necesario confiar en la única persona que no sobrevivía por azar. Sino por su extraordinaria certeza en el campo de batalla.

Los orígenes eran algo que no podían cambiar. Pero lo que hicieran con ellos solamente esta supeditado por sus propias decisiones. Cada fallo solamente les mostraba cual paso debían evitar la siguiente vez. Cada decisión errónea sólo premeditaba que la siguiente fuese acertada. No podían arrepentirse de aquello que había pasado. Pero si podían confiar en que la decisión que tomarían sería la adecuada. Y permitir que el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad liderase a soldados entrenados por él mismo, sólo conseguiría acrecentar ese hecho.

Su mente volvió al presente mientras observaba su profunda mirada. Estaba esperando una respuesta a una pregunta que no recordaba haber oído. Se había ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos mientras había recordado aquella tribuna en la que él le había defendido.

\- He subrayado aquellos en los que te has fijado. Creo que de entre todos, habría unos diez que podrían seguir tus métodos de entretenimiento – repitió de nuevo mientras confirmaba que ésta vez si era escuchado – Tras la expedición espero que al menos uno de ellos haya conseguido llenar tus expectativas. Otros reclutas nuevos entrarán y repetirás el mismo proceso hasta que consideres que puedes formar un escuadrón de ataque efectivo.

\- No estoy seguro de que pueda conseguir ni uno sólo realmente efectivo. Son todos imbéciles. Ni uno sólo de ellos ha estado en campo abierto anteriormente. Los pocos de esa lista que si lo han estado estaban en retaguardia. Vigilando a los estúpidos caballos – bufó con sorna – No saben ni sujetar una espada. Mojarán sus pantalones de miedo en cuanto vean al primer titán.

\- Se que no quieres que te cargue con la responsabilidad de su pervivencia, así que no lo hagas – y de nuevo aquella mirada penetrante – Para la próxima expedición vamos a cambiar la estrategia. Hasta ahora sólo nos hemos basado en posibilidades defensivas. Los escuadrones destinados a la avanzadilla se limitaban a cabalgar en sus caballos y derrotar a las bestias que se interpusieran.

\- ¿Y cómo vamos a atacar exactamente?

\- Estoy seguro de que recuerdas aquel examen que realizaste junto a Hanji.

\- ¿Vamos a utilizar cebos?

\- Hanji está diseñando un nuevo componente para nuestras bengalas. Sabemos que pueden percibir nuestra presencia y nuestro olor. Así que pretendemos concentrarlos en un punto concreto.

\- Conozco esa mierda apestosa que ha desarrollado.

\- Hanji ha realizado algunas pruebas desde el muro Maria y de momento parece efectivo y se sienten atraídos, así que vamos a basar nuestro ataque en una estrategia combinada.

\- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer yo mientras vosotros dispárais vuestras pistolas apestosas?

\- Tienes a diez soldados a tu disposición para que puedan realizar una emboscada. Si son capaces de desarrollar una milésima parte de tu instrucción, conseguiremos abatir a todos los que aparezcan.

\- ¿Y qué ocurrirá si fallo?

\- Absolutamente nada. Pero soy consciente de tus posibilidades y confío en tu criterio. Por eso te he dejado elegir. Se que podrás formar a nuestros soldados para poder desarrollar esta estrategia – sonrió con vehemencia - ¿Crees que es demasiado arriesgada?

\- La última vez que creí eso volvía subido en un caballado cargado de plantas – su expresión sólo demostraba confianza, absoluta confianza – Todos cumplimos una función en tu plan, ¿cierto?

\- Si los soldados que has escrito aquí no son los adecuados, significará que pertenecer a tu escuadrón no es su función. Dentro de dos meses y medio saldremos de caza, pondré los señuelos que necesites para cazar a la presa.

\- Yo pondré la carnaza sobre la mesa al llegar. Un estofado de carne de titán – miró hacia un lado con suficiencia.

\- Perfecto, debo reunirme con Shadis – se levantó de la mesa mientras continuaba con la mirada puesta en él – Debo decirte algo antes de irme, Levi.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me alegra que hayas conseguido que Hanji duerma más a menudo desde que le dimos el laboratorio. No obstante... - comenzó a notar que su subordinado esquivaba su mirada – Considero que es suficiente con que ella descanse **sola en su habitación**. No es necesario que duerma acompañada tan a menudo. Cada vez que Shadis os ve durmiendo juntos en los establos o en el tejado tengo que inventarme una excusa diferente.

\- No han sido tantas veces.

\- Hace dos semanas entré en el laboratorio de Hanji y volvías a estar con ella. Fue realmente difícil explicar porque estaba durmiendo encima de tí con su camisa destrozada. - suspiró - Los reclutas no podéis dormir juntos. Hacemos la vista gorda cuando tenéis encuentros sexuales, pero deberías respetar más las normas. Cuando llega el toque de queda debéis estar en vuestras habitaciones.

\- …...

\- Deberíais aprender a ser más cautelosos.

\- ¿Qué hay de los capitanes?

\- …... - sonrió comprendiendo la implicación de aquella respuesta – Ninguna de las habitaciones de este cuartel tiene un pestillo por una razón. Pero nadie abre la puerta de un alto cargo sin llamar antes.

.

.

.

Si podía elegir, prefería no almorzar en una mesa llena de gente. Llevaba semanas intentando entrenar soldados, prefería un instante de paz y soledad por primera vez en la semana. Pero ella había insistido. Y ahora la seguía con la cabeza baja a través de aquel comedor. Cruzó miradas con aquel prototipo de titán que solía burlarse de él continuamente por su tamaño. A su lado una mujer de elevada estatura y cabello claro que ignoraba su presencia. Y enfrente, el eterno perro guardían de Hanji, que lo seguía con la mirada mientras se apartaba hacia un lado para que ella se sentara a su lado y se quedase en medio de ellos dos.

Notó que Mike le olisqueaba de una manera aprensiva mientras tomaba asiento. Reprimió las ganas de estamparle la bandeja contra la cara.

\- De acuerdo, tu ganas Nanaba – le deslizó un pequeño billete por la mesa.

\- Te lo dije, es demasiado pronto.

\- ¿Demasiado pronto para qué? - Hanji interrumpió en la conversación sin comprender el contexto. Ninguno de los comensales respondió su pregunta mientras fingían no haberla oído. - Hey, Moblit, ¿sabes a qué se refieren?

\- No... - mintió mientras intentaba concentrarse en su comida – El capitán Ness me ha dado permiso para ayudarte en el laboratorio hoy también.

\- Oh, gracias. Tu ayuda es muy relevante para mi investigación – recolocó sus gafas con cuidado mientras miraba a su compañero – Pero no es necesario que me ayudes también en tu tiempo libre. Puedes pasar el tiempo con quién quieras.

\- Me... satisface ser de ayuda en tu investigación. No necesito...tiempo libre.

\- Pero, ¿no prefieres pasar tiempo con alguien más que escuchar acerca de mis disoluciones?. Se bien que no es tu fuerte. Tus ilustraciones me son de ayuda, pero es complicado que me ayudes si sólo me observas mientras espero que algún vertido haga reacción.

\- L-los libros que me prestaste me están ayudando a comprender tus... experimentos.

\- Aún así me siento culpable por monopolizarte, ¿no preferirías estar con alguien de tu agrado?

\- …...

\- Dime Moblit, ¿te gusta alguien?

\- ¿P-p-p-p-p-por qué preguntas eso? - el resto de comensales volvieron a dirigir su mirada hacia el chico, reclamando su atención, cómo si la conversación volviese a ser interesante.

\- Hay algo por lo que siento curiosidad. ¿Estás familiarizado con la segregación de químicos cómo oxitocina o dopamina cuando dos personas se besan?

\- …... - notó que la mirada del pequeño hombre detrás de ella se clavaba en él constantemente – C-claro que lo conozco.

\- Oh, entoces tú tal vez puedas responderme a esto. Cada vez que le pregunto a Nanaba esquiva el tema y Mike nunca me dice nada.

\- ¿Cual es tu duda? - no creía que alguién más imberbe en la ciencia pudiera explicarle a ella algo, pero parecía gratamente interesada por aquel campo en cuestión.

\- ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien? - intentó exponerle el contexto.

\- S-sí... - aunque tal vez no a la persona que él realmente quería besar.

\- ¿Y has sentido una sensación fuerte en el tórax? Debajo del pecho.

\- Eso... - conocía perfectamente aquella sensación – Supongo que se siente... cuando quieres a alguien.

\- ¿No tiene nada que ver con la oxitocina segregada por el cerebro?

\- Supongo que sí. Pero... el cerebro la segrega porque sientes algo fuerte por esa persona, si no, no lo haría, ¿cierto? – comenzaba a sentirse incómodo con aquella conversación.

\- Hanji – interrumpió Mike mientras sonreía de costado - ¿Es que te has enamorado de alguien?

\- ¿Enamorado?

.

.

.

Cada maldito día que pasaba le resultaba más inútil repetir aquella escena continuamente. Demasiados fallos, demasiadas aberturas. Ni siquiera necesitaba tomar notas de aquellas prácticas. No tenía ni idea de que enseñaban en el pelotón de reclutamiento, pero todos cometían sistemáticamente los mismos errores. Se mesó la frente intentando comprender cómo reconducir a aquellos diez soldados para que comprendiesen que aquella actitud sólo los llevaría a la tumba en un tiempo récord.

Intentó serenarse mientras recordaba cómo Erwin solía hablar a los soldados para que comprendiesen las órdenes e instrucciones que intentaba demandarles. Silbó con fuerza e hizo señas a los soldados que continuaban entrenando.

\- ¡Aquí, todos! - como si de una estampida se tratase, cada uno de los diez pertenecientes a la formación se acercó con rapidez mientras él se disponía a recordar todo aquello que quería decirles.

\- ¿Para que nos ha llamado? - increpó uno de los más jóvenes con actitud petulante.

\- Os han dado una valoración máxima y sois unos jodidos inútiles.

\- N-nuestros movimientos son los adecuados según recibimos en la instrucc- intentó agregar otra chica.

\- La instrucción es una mierda, entonces. Os enseñan a llenar el madilto ego mientras se olvidan de que aprendáis a combatir.

\- Pero...

\- Ahí fuera os enfrentaréis a unas bestias muy distintas a estas estúpidas figuras de madera – los soldados frente a él comenzaron a fruncir el ceño mientras le miraban – Dejáis huecos, ni siquiera os fijáis en vuestra maldita espalda. Si continuáis así dentro de dos meses tendré que traer a un puñado de mocosos llorando con los pantalones manchados.

\- Pero capitán, realizamos los movimientos en los que nos instruyeron a la perfección. Somos soldados perfectamente válidos. Sin embargo, los movimientos que insiste en hacer son absurdos, no servirán de nada en la lucha real – recalcó una chica bastante alta.

\- Mierda... - intentó fruncir el ceño mientras se acercaba hacia ellos, notaba que le tenían miedo, como si fuese uno de los monstruos que había derrotado centenares de veces allí afuera – Si seguís mis malditas intrucciones y dejáis menos huecos podréis volver con todos vuestros malditos miembros en su sitio.

\- Hemos leído los periódicos – interrumpió un chico con cabello rojizo – Nosotros no podemos equipararnos a tí. Aunque lo intentemos, no supondremos nada para que la misión progrese. ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? Deberíamos estar revisando el equipamiento con el resto, no repitiendo tácticas de ataque imposibles de dominar.

\- Idiota... - intentó serenarse pero sentía que comenzaba a latirle demasiado la cabeza - ¿Acaso crees que si me pegas un disparo en la cabeza continuaré combatiendo? No se trata de dominar una estúpida técnica o no sino de lo que eres capaz de hacer. Ahí afuera todo ser viviente intentará mataros, si continuáis pensando que podéis sobrevivir cómo a otras estúpidas batidas solamente porque habéis tenido una estúpida puntuación alta en un entrenamiento estúpido... - calló mientras se daba cuenta que todos le miraban sin comprender – Descansad por hoy, mañana continuaremos con el maldito entrenamiento.

Ninguno de ellos era capaz de entender ni una sola de las palabras que salían de sus labios. Las palabras eran difíciles. Las personas eran difíciles. ¿Cómo podía transmitir aquello que había vivido día tras día lucha tras lucha? No solamente tras aquellas paredes, incluso en el subsuelo era una lección que debía aprender continuamente. Su fuerza podía verse invalidada si solo se cegaba en ella.

Lo que realmente le había hecho volver a entrar tras cada expedición era ser consciente de sus propias limitaciones. Su humanidad. Si no podían entender la fragilidad de sus propios cuerpos, infravalorarían a su enemigo mientras los devoraban. El aspecto que portaba su enemigo en ocasiones se le antojaba ridículo, pero eran temibles. Era consciente de ello. En cada misión, era consciente de que una de esas bestias podría derrotarle.

Pero seguía sin ser consciente de las palabras que debía utilizar. Comenzaba a desbordarle y sabía que cada día sería más complicado que el anterior. Los días pasaban con pereza y la situación se repetía constantemente. Palabras, estúpidas palabras que no podía expresar. Sus ojos se giraron hacia una vieja amiga que parecía estar hablando con un recluta recién incorporado. Tal vez perteneciese a su futuro escuadrón.

\- Gracias Radder, puedes llevar esta caja con las otras – sonrió al chico y le indicó una dirección – Has hecho un buen trabajo por hoy, agradezco tu ayuda.

\- De nada señorita Zoe...

Prestó especial atención a la escena, el recluta recogió lo acordado y comenzó a dirigirse hacia dónde le había indicado. Tal vez ella tuviese mayor madera de capitana que él mismo. Erwin parecía no equivocarse nunca, pero tal vez, aquella vez había cometido su primer error. Ni siquiera podía entender cómo conseguir que aquellos soldados eran guiados con tanta facilidad.

Se acercó hacia ella y permaneció callado a su lado unos instantes mientras daba instrucciones.

\- ¿Cómo consigues que te entiendan? Yo tengo un atajo de críos malcriados que no comprenden que significa cubrir sus malditas espaldas.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda, Levi? - le obligó a sentarse junto a ella en el suelo mientras comenzaba a dibujar con su dedo en la tierra humedecida – Deberías decirles aquello que sientes.

\- Ya lo hago.

\- ¿Crees que son malos soldados?

\- No. Todos esos imbéciles son suficientemente buenos cómo para poder volver en misión vivos. Pero... son confiados. No creen que realmente su vida pueda peligrar – no sabía porqué, pero cuando estaba junto a ella notaba que las palabras fluían con mayor solidez.

\- Levi, eres un gran soldado. Seguro que serás un gran capitán – de nuevo esa sonrisa incapaz de desaparecer de su rostro – Deberías alentar a tu equipo. Sentirán miedo cuando los vean en persona, pero estoy segura de que serás capaz de liderarlos.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?

\- Porque yo también me he sentido abatida y tus palabras me han animado. Tan sólo piensa que estás hablando conmigo, conseguirás guiarles. Estoy segura.

\- …...

.

.

.

La bengala de color verde dirigió una bruma que cegó momentáneamente al enemigo. Aquella estrategia estaba dando resultado. Su cerebro funcionaba a una rapidez que no era capaz de comprender. Una gigantesca mano errada intentó atacarle. Sus ganchos se dispararon automáticamente. Viró sobre el árbol y encontró a su presa confusa.

Sus espadas se hundieron en su carne mientras el humo aún ocultaba su presencia. Sus manos temblaban. Aún no. Aún no había acabado. Su instinto le hizo girarse hacia atrás, ellos también se movían por instinto. Unos dientes gigantes amenazaban con morderlo. Se impulsó hacia atrás y voló sobre su cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba su maldito equipo? La estrategia estaba funcionando, ellos eran los que debían derribarlos.

Asestó el último golpe mientras se dio cuenta que sus armas comenzaban a quebrarse. Apenas le quedaban unas cuchillas. Y el gas comenzaba a escasear. Necesitaba rellenar su tanque o no podría combatir. Una pequeña figura apareció a su izquierda.

Una joven soldado, una de las mejores de su promoción. Totalmente asustada. Había previsto esto. Pero había sido astuta y se había escondido. Protegiendo su vida. Poco a poco comenzó a ver que emergían aquellos soldados que habían entrenado junto a él aquellos tres meses. Comenzaban a entender sus palabras. Solo había temor en sus ojos.

No importaba el entrenamiento, ni tus habilidades. La única razón por la que eran capaces de volver era porque eran capaces de llevar al máximo sus limitaciones y ser conscientes de su fragilidad. Ni siquiera uno. Todos permanecían aterrados. Si eran capaces de volver vivos, ¿pedirían el traslado? ¿Desertarían?

Los mejores de su promoción, y absolutamente todos ellos eran incapaces de reaccionar ante el enemigo. Tal vez Erwin se había equivocado, no había podido convertirlos en un batallón equilibrado. No podían combatir su propio miedo. Y no eran conscientes de que la razón por la que no habían sido capaces de sacar ni una sóla de sus armas era porque al verlos habían perdido toda confianza en sí mismos. Él nunca había sido la persona adecuada para infundirles dicha confianza. No merecía aquel puesto. Ni siquiera había podido distinguir a aquellos que creía que podrían comenzar a formar un escuadrón decente. ¿Acaso él también estaba cegado por sus motivaciones?

Erwin confiaba en él. Hanji confiaba en él. Pero todos aquellos soldados no. La chica de cabello rubio se acercó sigilosa. Esperaban órdenes. Esperaban volver sanos y salvos. Sus ojos demandaban una orden. ¿Acaso podía dar realmente una orden que no acabase con sus vidas?

\- La misión ha sido un éxito. Cuando veáis el color de la bengala indicada id al maldito punto de reunión – la chica continuó con sus ojos inexpresivos puestos en él, ¿acaso había tenido un shock? - He dicho que estéis atentos a la dichosa señal.

Intentó serenarse mientras esperaba el color de la bengala. Ni tan siquiera le quedaba gas. Había sido inútil. Diez soldados entrenados durante tres meses bajo sus órdenes. Cuatro de ellos habían muerto al intentar subestimar a su enemigo. Ahora devorados en sus fauces. Dos de ellos continuaban vivos, pero varios de sus miembros habían sido sustraidos. De nuevo aquella absurda idea de subestimar al enemigo.

Los cuatro restantes yacían escondidos, asustados. Esperando una bruma de color blanco que debía indicarles la finalización de la lucha. Dos hombres y dos mujeres. Una de ellas de pie a su lado, aún en estado catatónico.

\- Ellos... están muertos... - murmuró mientras observaba la sangre a su alrededor - ¿Vamos a morir también?

\- No morirás si me haces caso y esperas la maldita señal.

\- ¿Acaso hay realmente esperanza? Éramos los mejores. Tú tenías razón – aquella frase se clavó en su pecho como una flecha – Ninguno de nosotros somos lo suficientemente buenos para sobrevivir. Las notas no importan.

\- Esas estúpidas notas indican que sois lo suficientemente fuertes como para resistir. ¡Reacciona idiota! - vociferó - ¡Verás a cientos de tus compañeros morir! ¡Debes entender que no ganaremos esta lucha si nos paramos con cada maldito paso que demos!

Era inútil. Los minutos pasaban y aquella chica continuaba en un perpetuo estado de trance. Ajena a lo que ocurría allí. Intentó recabar los consejos que había obtenido de su vieja amiga. Habían luchado, estaban vivos. Su único pecado había sido ser humanos. Era una mujer, de no más de 20 de años. Probablemente si había salido antes siempre había ocupado la retaguardia.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, no había esperanza en ellos. Cómo tantas otras veces había visto en los ojos de aquella vieja amiga. Hablarle a ella, le había recomendado. Intentar alentarlos. Tal vez esa no sería la misión en la que conseguiría a los soldados que debían ocupar su escuadrón. Pero ellos eran soldados cómo él también. Eran humanos, arriesgaban su vida cómo él había hecho. No era adecuado que muriesen pensando que su vida era algo tan poco preciado.

\- Lo has hecho bien – depositó su mano en su hombro – En la siguiente expedición serás capaz de mucho más – un brillo comenzó a atisbar en sus ojos – No te rindas.

\- Capitán...

La ingravidez se apoderó de él mientras caía de la rama en la que estaba apoyado. Hacía escasas milésimas, ella le había empujado. Mientras se dirigía al suelo su instinto le obligó a mirar hacia el cielo. Apenas medía 8 metros. Pero aquel titán no era normal, presentaba un comportamiento errático. Los llamaban anormales. Y había aparecido entre las sombras. Y ahora estaba devorando a la única recluta a la que había conseguido animar.

Intentó disparar sus ganchos sin éxito. No le quedaba combustible, comenzó a aferrarse con sus uñas a la dura piel del tronco mientras desgastaba la palma de su mano derecha. La sangre borboteaba mientras comenzaba a detenerse.

Sus dedos encontraron un hueco en la corteza. Dirigió su vista hacia arriba. Esperando que los otros tres hubiesen podido huir. Parpadeó extrañado. Uno de los soldados. Uno de los que había permanecido escondido estaba atacando. Se apoyo sobre una de sus piernas y la utilizó de resorte para saltar hacia atrás y despistar a su enemigo. Una punzada atravesó su interior. Era una de las estrategias de combate que les había enseñado en la instrucción.

Y ahora un misterioso soldado la estaba utilizando. Comenzó a escalar con dificultad mientras admiraba cómo aquel hombre utilizaba sus propios movimientos contra su presa. Continuó petrificado mientras observaba la escena. No sentía miedo, sino confianza. Confiaba en aquel soldado. Confiaba en que derrotaría a su presa. El humo blanquecino indicó que aquella feroz bestia había fallecido. El chico comenzó a bajar hasta su posición y le ofreció una mano.

\- L-lo siento capitán. Me asusté y-

\- Aún no soy capitán... - estrechó su mano mientras le ayudaba a ascender – Has reaccionado.

\- Lo lamento... - agachó su cabeza mientras intentaba recobrar la compostura - ¿Puedo seguir entrenando en su equipo? Me gustaría... pertenecer a su escuadrón. Se que no podría alcanzar su nivel pero he sido capaz de derrotar a uno porque recordé las palabras que nos dijo. Quiero seguir trabajando en este equipo...

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - no había miedo en aquella mirada, tal vez resentimiento por no haber actuado antes, pero solo veía determinación.

\- Erd Gin.

.

.

.

\- ¿No crees que es extraño brindar con una taza de té? - exclamó mientras acercaba el líquido a sus labios.

\- ¿Acaso preferías ir a la estúpida taberna con el resto? - Levi llenó delicadamente su taza mientras sentía que una sensación reconfortante invadía su alma.

\- No, me agrada hablar contigo de esto a solas. Erwin nos tuvo reunidos demasiadas horas al volver. Supongo que de ahora en adelante será así. Me alegra saber que mi invento funcionó y conseguimos volver.

\- ¿Cuántas bajas?

\- Sólo 12.

\- …... - seguían siendo demasiados. ¿Podrían volver alguna vez sin ninguna baja?

\- He conocido al primer miembro de tu escuadrón. Ha estado ayudando en la enfermería. Parece responsable. ¿Irás a observar los entrenamientos más a menudo?

\- No puedo tener un maldito escuadrón compuesto solo por uno. Y pasarán al menos cuatro meses hasta que entren nuevos soldados. Erwin ha puesto a un par de hombres más a mis órdenes hasta que pueda entrenar decentemente a otros.

\- Suena interesante. Estoy contenta porque consiguieses alentarlo. Seguramente estará orgulloso de haber podido reaccionar en el campo de batalla en su primera misión. Recuerdo esa sensación.

\- …... - inclinó su cabeza hacia ella, no habría podido hacer nada de aquello si ella no hubiese entrado en su vida. Levantó las comisuras de sus labios en una escueta sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia ella – Gracias.

\- …... - Hanji permaneció callada con un extraño gesto en su cara.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre ahora?

\- Yo...de nada, supongo... Pero nunca te había visto sonreír - ¿acaso estaba sonrojada? - Deberías sonreír más a menudo Levi. Eres muy guapo cuando sonríes. Tendrías mucho éxito entre las chicas si te vieran sonreír. Y serías muy popular.

\- No me interesa esa estupidez. - giró su cara hacia el otro lado esquivándola.

\- Vamos, Levi, no seas tímido. ¡Sonríe para mí otra vez!

\- Idiota...

.

.

.

La pluma se deslizó con pereza sobre el frágil papel. La tinta comenzaba a manchar creando ondas que se convertían poco a poco en palabras. Y las palabras en frases. Ni siquiera temblaba su mano mientras escribía. Lo había pospuesto durante los últimos dos años. Hacía demasiado tiempo que había confirmado su propia fecha de caducidad. Aquella última batalla había sido suficiente para demostrar que no era necesario más allí.

Una persona más cualificada ocuparía su puesto y guiaría a la humanidad hacia su liberación. Acompañado de varios jóvenes reclutas que habían demostrado ser algo más que personas extrañas y complejas. A veces sentía envidia de todos ellos. Cada uno poseía una habilidad única que combinada con su compañero había permitido que aquella estrategia se desarrollase.

Rastreo, inteligencia, carisma, anticipación, determinación. No poseía ninguna de esas capacidades, jamás las había poseído. Ni tampoco el anterior a él, ni el anterior. Doce generaciones de comandantes y ninguno de ellos había supuesto una diferencia en aquel siglo de exhilio. Solamente un cadáver más sumado a aquel cementerior en el patio exterior. Si continuaba allí, sólo sería uno más.

Ni siquiera sabía porqué continuaba en el ejército. ¿Para proteger a viejos amigos que eran incapaces de defenderse? A su mente sólo llegaba la imagen de una vieja amiga cargando a su hijo en brazos. Un niño indefenso. Alguien que debía ser protegido. Tal vez, en un futuro, aquel niño fuese uno de los cientos de soldados que se alistaban a la legión para morir. Cómo otros tantos suicidas que no eran conscientes de que sólo aquellos que tenían suerte o eran especiales volvían.

¿Conseguiría acaso disuadir a aquellos niños para no ofrecer su vida en vano? Había visto la muerte y la decepción cientos de veces, tras cada expedición. Cada salida de aquellos muros, si podía evitar que murieran sintiéndose inútiles, sería todo lo que podría hacer.

Su mano descansó junto a su escrito. Nunca había considerado que su caligrafía fuese extraordinaria, pero consideraba que aquellos pequeños párrafos eran suficientes para esclarecer sus dudas.

_Comandante Keith Shadis._

_Carta de dimisión._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer el capítulo. Agradezco mucho vuestros comentarios, lo digo muchas veces, pero mi trabajo es muy duro y me agrada escribir en mi tiempo libre. Y cuando publico algo y salgo de trabajar suelo revisar mis redes para ver lo que os ha parecido.**

**De momento creo que os está gustando la historia y me animáis mucho a continuarla. Gracias de corazón. **

**¡Nos leemos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El joven muchacho sudaba nerviosamente. Había trabajado durante años para aquel ejército. Conocía al enemigo, era bueno en combate y un excelente compañero. Durante más de un año había sido el segundo al mando en su escuadrón. El escuadrón número cuatro siempre había estado al mando del capitán Dita Ness. Un soldado con bastantes años de experiencia en combate. Y teniendo a sus órdenes a cinco cadetes excepcionales.

Tal vez habían conseguido grandes logros en la última expedición. Su posición en aquella mullida silla lo denotaba. Un escritorio elegante y cientos de papeles que ahora deberían ser firmados bajo el nombre de Erwin Smith. Dirigió otra mirada hacia el chico que continuaba angustiado al ser reclamado sólo él a aquel pequeño despacho. Cinco soldados. Un capitán. De aquel pequeño escuadrón sólo permanecían 2 subornidados.

\- Debo darte el pésame por la muerte de tus compañeros. El capitán Ness me ha informado de ello – dirigió una serie de papeles frente a él – Debido a que Hanji Zoe va a ocupar otro puesto de ahora en adelante, sólo quedas tú en tu escuadrón.

\- Supongo que quiere que ayude al capitán Ness a que los nuevos reclutas entrenen para la avanzadilla.

\- Ness ha abandonado el escuadrón por orden mía – Moblit levantó la cabeza con incertidumbre ante este comentario – He requerido su presencia en el destacamento de entrenamiento para ayudar en la transferencia de soldados. Ha preferido abandonar la avanzadilla y ha decidido seguir mi instrucción con los nuevos reclutas.

\- Entiendo... - incertidumbre de nuevo - ¿Voy a ser transferido a otro escuadrón?

\- De hecho, creemos que dada tu habilidad de preparación en batalla y tu especial preocupación por tus compañeros – dirigió otro papel hacia él con su nombre escrito en el dorso – Sería adecuado que ocupases un rol de capitán y ayudes a los nuevos reclutas incorporados.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Capitán? - se mostró demasiado sorprendido, parpadeando varias veces mientras miraba aquel papel.

\- Ya has tenido que realizar ese rol mientras tu capitán se encontraba ausente y debías guiar a tus compañeros.

\- Eso es cierto, no obstante... - pareció dudar mientras sus dedos empujaban aquella lámina de vuelta a su interlocutor – No me considero merecedor de ese puesto. Hay otras personas más aptas para ello.

\- ¿Debo entender este rechazo como una negativa a pertenecer a otra posición distinta a la avanzadilla?

\- No, comandante – se serenó mientras sus dedos arañaban la dura y áspera superficie de madera – Me encontraré cómodo en cualquier posición. Avanzadilla, retaguardia, administración, equipamiento. Quiero trabajar por la libertad de la humanidad. Pero no me creo apto para ese puesto.

\- De acuerdo, Berner... - comenzó a escribir en un pequeño papel ignorando su presencia – Puedes retirarte.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado para abandonar aquel pasillo tan abandonado y a la vez tan transitado. Aún no terminaba de comprender aquella situación. La última batalla había sido un éxito gracias al liderazgo de Erwin Smith, pero su comandante había abandonado al día siguiente.

Tal vez las cosas avanzarían de manera diferente bajo el liderazgo de aquel hombre de semblante tranquilo. Tal vez las despedidas que tendría que dar disminuirían. Hanji confiaba en aquel hombre. Y habían sido amigos durante largo tiempo, sabía que su criterio jamás estaba errado. Las personas en las que ella depositaba su confianza siempre eran merecedoras de ello. Aunque había una persona en la que a él aún le costaba confiar.

Maldijo a la suerte cuando se cruzó con esa persona en aquellos pasillos. Le dirigió un mirada rápida. Parecía tener prisa y llevaba varios papeles. Sin entender muy bien porqué había comenzado a entrenar a varios soldados en un escuadrón dedicado a operaciones de ataque arriesgadas y ahora ocupaba el mismo cargo que su vieja amiga. Mantuvo el silencio durante unos segundos hasta que decidió romperlo mientras aquel hombre no dejaba de mirarle inexpresivamente.

\- Enhorabuena... capitán – su voz no sonaba para nada con convencimiento.

\- …... - el hombre continuó inexpresivo por un rato y añadió – ¿Esperas a que te felicite a tí también? Erwin se supone que te ha hecho la maldita propuesta.

\- …... - ¿el comandante también confiaba en aquel diminuto hombre cómo para contarle sus estrategias para reorganizar aquel desnutrido ejército? - No... lo he aceptado.

\- Tché. Tienes más pelotas de lo que parece – esquivó su mirada mientras aquel fajo de papeles se volvía más pesado en sus manos – Dirigir un maldito escuadrón es un dolor en el culo. Te conviertes en la estúpida niñera de cuatro o cinco mocosos.

\- Seguro... que hace un buen trabajo. La capitana Hanji también será una gran líder. – aquella conversación parecía insostenible. Intentó avanzar pero el hombre volvió a detener su avance.

\- Tú... - detuvo sus palabras como si intentase traducir alguna frase que no podía pronunciar fácilmente.

\- T-tengo prisa... Tengo que ayudar al capitán Zakarius con la llegada de suministros... - mintió intentando evadir a aquel hombre que parecía intentar mantener una conversación sin sentido.

\- Escucha – volvió a interrumpir – Hanji es idiota. Pero yo lo he notado. Yo y todos los imbéciles que la conocemos.

\- …... - siguió sin comprender hacia dónde iba aquella conversación – No creo que insultar a la capitana sea algo adecuado, _capitán._

\- Te gusta esa idiota – finalizó.

\- …... - notó que sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse ante aquella afirmación – No se de que-

\- No soy idiota – volvió a parecer pensativo mientras añadía – Hanji sólo piensa en la estúpida ciencia. Los estúpidos experimentos y en el estúpido Shadis que ha huido con el rabo entre las piernas. Pero me yo he dado cuenta. Siempre pululas a su alrededor.

\- Hanji... es una gran mujer. - frunció el ceño con disgusto – Sus experimentos dieron fruto en la última expedición. Admiro que sea fiel a sus ideales. Son los que nos van a llevar a la victoria. El comandante Smith también será un gran líder. Hanji siempre le ha admirado.

\- No disimules conmigo, imbécil – se acercó más a él con actitud amenazante, pese a su estatura, sabía imponer su presencia – Hanji me ha enseñado ese patético ramo de flores que le has regalado esta mañana por su ascenso.

\- No pretendo nada – admitió – Soy consciente de que su prioridad es ayudar a nuestro ejército por el bien de la humanidad. Siempre ha sido una persona entregada y nunca ha pensado en ese tipo de temas. Se que ella será decisiva en algún momento, siempre ha sido una persona especial. Solo quiero apoyarla en su lucha.

\- …...

\- Capitán, me gustaría pedirle un favor.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cuida de ella, por favor.

.

.

.

Era algo realmente peculiar que los soldados que se alistaban en la legión de reconocimiento sobrevivieran más de un par de meses. Aún más extraño resultaba aquellos que sobrevivían a su primer año. Y aquella joven recluta conseguía volver prácticamente ilesa de cada batalla. La observó con detenimiento mientras no paraba de llenar cajas y cajas de madera.

Nunca había hablado demasiado con ella, pero su fiel compañero durante años, Erwin Smith, se había fijado en ella. Aquella pequeña litera olía a algún tipo de compuesto que era incapaz de discernir. Por mucho que intentara, no era capaz de comprender si era alguna reacción química o simplemente suciedad. La joven recluta recién ascendida continuó sacando decenas de libros debajo de la que había sido su cama durante tantos años. Ni siquiera llegaba a comprender de dónde había sacado todo aquel material.

La mayoría de cadetes apenas poseían alguna prenda de cambio y algún objeto personal. Pero Hanji Zoe había acumulado más de 70 libros debajo de su cama junto a varios tubos de ensayo y pequeñas cajas de cristal en las que acumulaba varios insectos disecados. Nunca había visto a ningún cadete acumular tanta basura. Y ahora ella pretendía trasladar todo aquello a su nueva habitación.

\- Hanji, no podemos perder el tiempo aquí. Tengo que asistir a una reunión junto a Erwin – observó que las cajas con sus objetos comenzaban a ser cada vez más – Coge lo imprescindible que necesites ahora y te acompañaré al barracón. Mandaré a alguno de mis hombres después a recoger el resto.

\- Oh, gracias Mike – Hanji se agachó y cogió una enorme caja llena de libros.

Hanji Zoe siempre había sido una recluta muy distinta al resto. Pese a que su profesionalidad era algo que la había llevado a desaparecer de aquella habitación y trasladarse a otra, siempre había destacado. Podía recordar la primera vez que la vio. Debían realizar un examen ordinario de las habitaciones de las reclutas. Y su cama presentaba el mismo aspecto que aquel día. Completamente llena de tierra y objetos traídos de todas partes.

Las reclutas femeninas solían hablar de ella con cierta aprehensión y pavor. Y no les restaba importancia. En ocasiones, aquella mujer podía resultar tremendamente temible. Nadie podía saber que pasaba por su cabeza a cada instante. En ocasiones, daba una impresión ingenua. En ocasiones, una auténtica psicópata.

\- Tenemos tres barracones destinados a los altos cargos de la legión de reconocimiento – comenzó a explicar mientras abría el gigante portón de madera – Erwin ha decidido que tú debes estar en el nuestro. Habrá ocasiones en las que tengamos que realizar alguna reunión urgente. Es más fácil si no tenemos que cruzar todo el cuartel para buscarte.

\- Comprendo – aquel pasillo comenzó a ser demasiado largo mientras lo recorrían en toda su extensión pasando por delante de numerosas habitaciones que parecían desocupadas - ¿Por qué mi habitación está tan alejada?

\- Ni Erwin ni yo queremos oíros, así que hemos preferido que estéis lo más apartados de nosotros posible.

\- ¿Oírnos?

\- Es aquí.

Notaba que su corazón palpitaba con demasiada velocidad. El olor allí era distinto. Probablemente habrían acondicionado la habitación para que ella descansara allí. Mucho más grande que el pequeño laboratorio dónde trabajaba cada día. Una ventana que daba al exterior y un escritorio con una repisa sobre él. Comenzó a pensar si todos sus libros cabrían allí.

Recorrió la estancia fijándose en cada detalle. Parecía que sus ojos estaban ponderando acerca de la historia que había transmitido aquel roble ajado que la resguardaría durante el invierno. Durante años había visto vaciarse y llenarse todos aquellos barracones. Reclutas, capitanes, líderes de escuadrón. ¿Habría muerto de manera rápida la persona que anteriormente ocupó aquella habitación? ¿Tal vez sufrió? En su interior deseó que la persona que antes descansaba allí hubiese podido cumplir su sueño antes de morir.

Sus dedos se encontraron con el lino que cubría la cama. Usualmente no había descansado nunca en la suya propia, acostumbrada a pasar las noches en vela o dormir en su laboratorio. Pero aquella era enorme. Suficiente para que durmiesen dos personas. Como recluta había comprendido el hecho de tener que descansar junto a sus compañeras, pero aquel cambio de trato le resultaba excesivo.

\- ¿Cuál fue tu reacción cuando entraste en tu habitación por primera vez, Mike? - susurró mientras parecía decepcionada - ¿No te sentiste culpable?

\- Todos hemos sentido eso. Todos somos iguales en nuestro interior, todos morimos ahí fuera como si fueramos ganado. Pero el gobierno se obstina en que debemos respetar la jerarquía.

\- Puedo dirigir a mi escuadrón desde una habitación más pequeña. No necesito... lujos – añadió mientras terminaba de contemplar la solidez de su colchón.

\- Hanji... - acarició su cabeza mientras intentaba reconfortarla – Ninguno de nosotros pasa tiempo en su maldita habitación. Cuando ha habido exceso de heridos, hemos llegado a ofrecer estas habitaciones como enfermería. Es sólo un mero trámite. Terminarás acostumbrándote.

\- Entiendo.

\- Levi dijo lo mismo que tú cuando le acompañé a la suya hace varias horas.

\- ¿Levi también está en este barracón?

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Ni Erwin ni yo queremos oíros. Así que lo hemos puesto en la habitación de al lado.

.

.

.

Antes de que pudiera golpear la puerta con sus nudillos, se abrió estrepitosamente. La persona que ocupaba aquella habitación abrió con un rostro tremendamente malhumorado.

\- Eres muy ruidosa, tus pasos se oían por todo el maldito pasillo – murmuró mientras entraba de nuevo dejando la puerta abierta tras él.

\- ¡Oh, tu habitación está muy limpia! ¿Has estado limpiando Levi? ¿Has conocido a alguno de los otros capitanes? ¿Sabes cual es la habitación de Erwin? Mike me ha dicho que nos han dado las habitaciones más separadas. ¿Tu colchón también es blando como el mío? - Sus palabras no paraban de salir de sus labios mientras comenzaba a abrir cajones comprobando que aquella sala era idéntica a la que había visto hacía varios minutos.

\- Hablas demasiado... - la ignoró mientras continuaba doblando varias prendas de ropa y colocándolas en un pequeño armario – No abras ahí, es privado.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - tal vez estaba más escondido de lo que pretendía, pero sus dedos encontraron una pequeña bolsa de tela completamente vacía junto al viejo diario de su madre.

\- Tché. Isabel se los comió todos esa noche, pero ella quiso conservar esa estúpida bolsa – cerró con cuidado el armario mientras se acercaba a su compañera y cerraba el cajón que aún continuaba abierto – Nadie le había dado nunca un regalo.

\- A Isabel le habrían gustado estas habitaciones. Podría haber compartido la mía con ella. Y Farlan podría dormir aquí.

\- ….. - aquel pequeño comentario pareció darle una pequeña esperanza. Dudaba que si ellos siguieran vivos hubieran llegado a ocupar aquel barracón, pero esa esperanza le reconfortaba.

\- Hey, Levi. Vayamos a ver el resto del barracón, ¿no sientes curiosidad?

Sin tan siquiera poder protestar se había visto arrastrado por aquella alocada mujer mientras abría cada puerta. La mayoría de ellas desocupadas. Bajaron una escaleras hasta alcanzar una pequeña estancia con varias mesas y una silla. Pudo distinguir una pequeña repisa de piedra dónde parecía que se podía hacer fuego. Algún tipo de sala en la que seguramente los capitanes tomarían alguna bebida tras las expediciones.

No solamente los reclutas demostraban sentir algo cuando sus compañeros morían, pensó para sí mientras abría los pequeños armarios. No había demasiado dónde elegir. Pero sin duda si que había espacio suficiente para almacenar. Se mostró complacido al vislumbrar una pequeña despensa dónde se encontraban varios tipos de té. Pasó con delicadeza la palma de su mano mientras comprobaba que aquellas tazas permanecían limpias.

Aquellas sillas serían ocupadas ahora por ellos dos. Comenzó a ponderarse cuantos años aguantarían tras cada misión antes de sucumbir ante las fauces de alguna de aquellas bestias. ¿Serían suficientes con sus muertes para salvar a la humanidad? ¿O serían sólo un sacrificio más que no supondría ninguna diferencia?

Volvió su vista hacia atrás comprobando que ella continuaba explorando habitaciones. Un olor húmedo le atrajo hasta su localización. Durante su época de recluta debía atravesar el patio central para dirigirse hacia los baños comunes. En aquel barracón parecían disponer de algo más de intimidad permitiendo que sus soldados pudiesen ducharse en el mismo edificio. Hanji abrió un pequeño armario. Docenas de botellas completamente llenas de algún tipo de producto para la limpieza corporal. Abrió una de ellas aspirando el aroma que emergía de ella.

\- Se llama jabón, deberías experimentar con él – se burló mientras continuaba inspeccionando aquel extenso baño.

Al contrario que los baños de reclutas parecían disponer de pequeños cubículos dónde los distintos capitanes podían desnudarse y asearse. Privacidad, algo de lo que otros soldados no parecían disponer.

\- ¡Fijate en las cañerías Levi! - comenzó a gritar mientras se metía en un cubículo dejando marcas de barro por toda el suelo húmedo – He visto que hay algunas tuberías de cobre recién cambiadas. Probablemente se dieron cuenta que la permeabilización no era la adecuada. ¿Crees que el material será termoplástico? En los baños de los reclutas el agua caliente no funcionaba bien. Tal vez hayan cambiado las tuberías de aquí para asegurarse de que el óxido no contamine a todos los soldados.

\- ... – se acercó por detrás y giró el dial de la ducha dejando que el agua comenzará a caer de manera abrupta sobre ella – Sí, es agua caliente.

\- Oh, ¡incluso la densidad del agua parece mucho más liviana que la de nuestros baños! - continuó ajena mientras se empapaba bajo aquella ducha – Creo que la mangera de la ducha se puede retirar de la pared, ¡mira Levi!

\- ¡Idiota! Aparta esa cosa de mí – el caño de agua comenzó a dirigirse hacia él con actitud vengativa – Estúpida, cierra el maldito agua, ¡estás empapando todo!

\- Tú comenzaste – sonrió mientras detenía aquel torrente de agua – No es mi culpa.

\- Maldita cuatro ojos – su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo de manera demasiado incómoda, notaba que cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba completamente inundado de agua – Ve a tu habitación y cambiáte – la ropa de aquella mujer comenzaba a transparentarse mostrando un aspecto de ella que parecía despertar sus instintos.

\- Oh, no tengo mi ropa aún aquí. Sólo he traído lo imprescindible – murmuró mientras buscaba una pequeña toalla para secarse.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que es lo imprescindible para tí?

\- Los libros sobre los que estamos investigando ahora y algunos de las plaquetas de ensayo de mi último experimento.

\- …... - intentó reprimir las ganas de estamparla contra el suelo mojado, pero su instinto le guió a agarrar su muñeca con fuerza mientras tiraba de ella fuera de aquel baño – Eres una auténtica idiota.

Pequeños ríos recorrían su cabello mientras manchaban su cara. Notaba que sus pisadas comenzaban a dejar huellas por todo aquel pasillo. Posiblemente recibirían algún tipo de castigo por toda aquella suciedad que comenzaban a dejar a su paso. Había pasado horas intentando eliminar cualquier rastro de polvo de aquella habitación. Tardaría aún más horas en hacer desaparecer las marcas de barro que ahora recorrían toda la estancia.

El agua aún caía de sus esbeltas muñecas mientras buscaba alguna prenda para que ella se cambiase y dejase de inundar su maldita habitación. Le deslizó con brusquedad algunas de ellas mientras le indicaba que fuese a cambiarse. Había tardado horas en adecentar aquello y ahora había barro por todo el suelo pulido de madera. Comenzó a retirarse sus propias botas y su equipamientro mientras comprobaba la gravedad de la situación. Necesitaría encontrar algún tipo de paño grueso para poder limpiar aquellas marcas. Tal vez en aquel baño pudiera encontrar algún producto de limpieza más agresivo.

\- No sabía que tuvieramos la misma talla – comentó su voz tras él.

\- … - su instinto le hizo girarse hacia ella, no había oído la puerta pero suponía que la había dejado abierta como siempre. En su lugar, permanecía solamente vestida con la ropa interior que cubría sus entrepierna mientras se ponía los pantalones. Su ropa empapada ahora permanecía tirada en una esquina - ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

\- Cambiarme – comenzó a subirse el pantalón mientras se reía, su pecho aún completamente descubierto – Creo que los pantalones me quedan un poco cortos. Jajajaja, mira, se me ven los tobillos.

\- …... - intentó comprender por un instante a aquella mujer, en lugar de volver a su habitación había decidido desnudarse allí mismo sin ningún tipo de pudor – Idiota... - se giró en dirección contraria esperando que acabara rápidamente.

\- ¿Me prestarás esta camisa más a menudo? Tengo una chaqueta negra que seguro que te gusta, puedes ponertela cuando quieras – continuó hablando mientras se vestía durante lo que comenzaban a parecer horas en lugar de minutos.

\- Date prisa y acaba de una maldita vez – resopló mientras continuaba esperando que acabara.

\- ¿No vas a cambiarte, Levi? Tu ropa también está empapada.

\- No...

\- ¿No tienes más ropa limpia?

\- …... - _al menos abotónate la camisa, idiota._

_\- _¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Te has resfriado? - comenzó a notar que ella andaba hacia él hasta colocarse justo delante suya, aquella maldita camisa aún completamente abierta - ¿Tienes fiebre?

\- Vístete de una maldita vez – giró su cara hacia el lado contrario, ella pareció detectar algo y sonrió con suficiencia.

\- ¿Te da vergüenza? - su aroma cada vez era más penetrante mientras la distancia entre ambos comenzaba a desvanecerse - ¿Alguna vez has visto a una mujer desnuda, Levi?

\- …... - continuó acercándose mientras se mostraba totalmente expuesta como si estuviera orgullosa de aquellas diminutas montañas que apenas emergían de su torso – Viví durante años con mi madre.

\- ¿Y qué opinas? ¿Es muy distinto mi cuerpo del suyo?

\- Mi madre no era soldado – su mano se dirigió hacia el cuello de su camisa aún abierta intentando cubrirla hasta que comenzó a vislumbrar algo que no había visto antes, una profunda cicatriz, demasiado reciente que bajaba desde su clavícula hasta su esternón; y que se repetía de idéntica manera justo en sus costillas.

\- Me la hice en la última expedición. Tal vez me arriesgué demasiado – añadió mientras dejaba que sus dedos acariciaran aquella herida que comenzaba a cerrarse – Me clavé una rama mientras intentaba ayudar a un recluta que se había quedado sin gas para huir.

\- No me dijiste nada.

\- No fue nada grave.

\- No lo parece...

Ella había estado mucho más tiempo que él entre aquellas filas. Si se fijaba podía comenzar a ver rosadas marcas que se adherían a su delicada musculatura. Probablemente aquella herida no había sido la primera que había podido experimentar. Tal vez era la menos grave que había llegado a sufrir. Cuando sus pies tocaban la fina hierba del campo de batalla se convertía en uno más. Alguien que arriesgaba su vida constantemente, sin importarle los desperfectos que pudieran quedar en su piel tras cada batalla.

Puede que algunas mujeres, como otras cientos que había conocido, se sintiesen poco conformes porque su piel fuese teñida de rojo cada varios meses, pintando delicadas y profundas líneas que marcarían su piel de por vida. Arrebatándole cada rastro de belleza original con la que habían nacido y marcándose continuamente. Tal vez para cualquier mujer aquel tipo de heridas fuesen muestra de sufrimiento, pero Hanji Zoe las mostraba como si fueran medallas.

Él había pasado todos esos años combatiendo contra aquellos que intentaban robarle su sustento en aquel tugurio bajo tierra. Ella combatía en el exterior. Probablemente ambos llevaban el mismo tiempo luchando por su propia vida, y eso le equiparaba a ella. Ahora comenzaba un nuevo tipo de etapa en la que sus responsabilidades crecían. Volver vivo de cada batalla conllevaba una serie de desventajas. Tener que soportar la terrible añoranza de aquellos que no volvían. Ayudar a aquellos que deseaban seguir vivos en la siguiente. Y comprobar que aquel esfuerzo no había sido suficiente para salvar a todos.

Sus heridas, sus cicatrices. Su piel era el lienzo sobre el que se dibujaba el destino de aquellas personas que habían muerto y que permanecerían en su memoria. Como si cada pequeña herida simbolizase las cientos de vidas sacrificadas para que ellos dos pudieran estar ahora mismo allí. Su mano se levantó guiada por su instinto recogiendo las pequeñas gotas que caían desde su cabello hasta su mejilla.

\- Has trabajado duro para llegar hasta aquí – sentenció mientras su mano continuaba captando cada pequeña gota de agua.

\- _Hemos _trabajado duro – rectificó mientras dejaba que su frente se juntase con la de él, sus mechones se mezclaron con los de él, mojando el cabello que comenzaba a secarse. - Pero ahora tendremos que trabajar aún más.

\- Hanji...

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Abrochate la camisa de una vez, maldita pervertida exhibicionista!

.

.

.

\- ¿Sólo cuatro? - revisó aquellos papeles con detenimiento mientras comenzaba a escribir los nombres que los protagonizaban en otro documento – Entiendo que vuestra visita al destacamento de entrenamiento fue productiva.

\- Todos son unos inútiles, Erwin. Aunque creo que ese imbécil de Shadis les está enseñando algo más. Tus futuros soldados no mancharán sus pantalones tan a menudo...

\- De acuerdo. Has seleccionado pues a estos tres para que se adhieran junto a aquel chico que reclutaste en la última salida. ¿Hanji seleccionó a alguien más?

\- No...

\- Le he pedido que compruebe la densidad de las bombonas de gas para aumentar su capacidad. No quiero que la distraigas para acompañarte a algo que deberías hacer por tí mismo.

\- Yo no le he pedido nada. Esa idiota vino porque tenía algo que hacer. - sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el suelo con demasiado pesar, cómo si aquel recuerdo le resultara doloroso – Quería hablar con el anterior comandante. Ese imbécil.

\- Shadis decidió no dar ninguna explicación de su dimisión – se dirigió al pequeño hombre sin ningún tipo de vacilación en su voz – Debéis entender sus motivos. Todos somos personas distintas a sus ojos. Decidió que nuestro ejército podría combatir sin su ayuda.

\- Hanji estaba enfadada. Discutió con él – de nuevo amargos recuerdos – Parece que le apena excesivamente que ese imbécil haya huido.

\- Deberías de abandonar ese tipo de pensamientos de rencor hacia Keith Shadis. Todos podemos alcanzar nuestro límite en algún momento -sus pupilas comenzaron a vibrar mientras intentaba que sus palabras adquiriesen más importancia – Hanji le admiraba. Se sentía dolida por no recibir explicación.

\- Dudo mucho que su enfado se debiera a una estúpida explicación. Mientras yo vigilaba los entrenamientos de esos mocosos ella no paraba de gritarle.

\- Levi, llevo más años que Hanji en la legión de exploración. La vi llegar aquí, la vi combatir y la he visto evolucionar. Y jamás he visto a Hanji bajar a las 4 de la mañana de un tejado tras pasar horas hablando con Shadis – su subordinado esquivó su mirada – Siempre mantuvo la distancia con él.

\- …...

\- ¿Hay algo más que quieras compartir? Daré la orden a Shadis de que notifique a estos tres soldados de entrar en tu escuadrón cuando acaben el entrenamiento en un mes.

\- Hanji... - murmuró – Tampoco ha completado su dichoso equipo.

\- Ella puede elegir a quién quiera. Aunque de momento no se ha sentido inclinada hacia ningún soldado en específico.

\- …... - pareció excesivamente pensativo, como si algo rondase su mente desde hacía varios días – Ese imbécil que pertenecía a su antiguo escuadrón, ¿qué vas a hacer con él?

\- Moblit Berner – le corrigió – Consideró que no debía aceptar el rol de capitán.

\- Mételo en un escuadrón.

\- ¿Quieres que lo adhiera a tu equipo? - comenzó a buscar su ficha entre el extenso historial de soldados – Es bastante bueno en combate y-

\- No – le interrumpió antes de acabar – Deberías trasladarlo al escuadrón de esa idiota. Cada vez que la sacas ahí afuera vuelve con algún trozo de mierda clavado en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Si no le pones una maldita niñera que cuide de ella no podrás utilizar su cabeza para que revise tus armas de mierda. Si quieres que yo me dedique a despejarte el campo ahí fuera con todos esos mocosos, no podré asegurarme que esa imbécil no se tire de cabeza a revisar las caries de esos asquerosos monstruos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer este capítulo. Debo avisar de antemano que la semana que viene no habrá actualización porque mi trabajo no me lo va a permitir, así que espero que os guste el capítulo y podáis esperar un par de semanas.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por más años que pasara encerrado entre los fríos muros de piedra de aquel cuartel, menos alcanzaba a comprender el significado de la familiaridad. Tal vez era un concepto que jamás había experimentado realmente. Confiar en alguien era sumamente difícil, implicaba una gran relación emocional con la otra persona. Años atrás, llegó a compartir su pequeña y diminuta casa con otras dos personas. Dos grandes amigos que ahora se descomponían a cada paso que daba.

El tiempo pasaba inexorablemente, se formaban nuevos lazos. Nuevos vínculos. Podía soportar salir varias noches con Erwin a aquella vieja taberna a beber. Sentía que en aquellos momentos él no le consideraba aquel subordinado que seguía sus órdenes. Sino, sólo un viejo amigo. Podía sentarse en la silla de su habitación con comodidad mientrás él le mostraba algunos escritos de su padre cuando era profesor. Ni siquiera le importaba comer con él en varias ocasiones.

Pero mantenía ciertas distancias físicas. Durante los horarios impuestos en aquel barracón para las duchas de los superiores, no intentaba fijarse en cual cubículo decidía escoger Erwin para asearse. Tampoco le preguntaba acerca de su virilidad ni cuando había tenido su primera erección. Cuando se había dado cuenta del cambio físico. La aparición del vello púbico. No sentía la necesidad de conocer esos detalles ni verlos a escasa distancia. De alguna manera, confiaba en aquel hombre, pero no trasladaba su confianza hacia una invasión hacia su privacidad.

Pero aquel concepto no era entendido por Hanji Zoe. La otra única persona en aquel sitio con la que había desarrollado el mismo vínculo de confianza. Y ahora comenzaba a vestirse tras retirarse su uniforme. Una vez más. De alguna manera, parecía no sentir ningún tipo de pudor cuando se desvestía tras un día de trabajo. Hablaba y hablaba sin parar sobre algo acaecido ese día.

La sensación que tenía con ambos, era de manera similar y al mismo tiempo distinta. Erwin se había colocado algunas de sus prendas mientras él permanecía en su habitación firmando algunos escritos. Pero no se desvestía completamente. Tampoco solía tumbarse en su cama. Ni le besaba en los labios. Ni se ponía su ropa. Pero ella parecía obstinada a dejar su olor en cada centímetro de su habitación.

Resopló en silencio mientras seguía sin atender a aquello que contaba. Podía atisbar algunos pequeños datos. Una _pequeña_ explosión. Un experimento algo infructuoso pero que demostraba una de sus teorías acerca de los pequeños cañones que solían transportar. Combinaciones químicas que podían resultar peligrosas. Y cómo su subordinado más leal había conseguido detener el fuego a tiempo. Ella sonreía mientras pasaba una toalla por su cabello, secando el último índicio de polvo tras aquel extraño accidente.

Intentó sostener su mirada pero ella no parecía sentirse realmente interesada, enfrascada en su historia. Sus ojos bajaron con disimulo más allá de su clavícula. Una estrecha camisa que usaba como prenda de dormir que comenzaba a abotonar demasiado lentamente, sin importarle en absoluto que él continuase mirando su pecho desnudo.

Conocía el concepto de familiaridad. Poseer la suficiente confianza con otra persona para mostrar aspectos de tí que reservas en tu intimidad. Pero aquello transgredía los límites. ¿Acaso las personas debían relacionarse así? ¿Esa era la manera adecuada de mostrar tu confianza acerca del otro?Intentó imaginarse un contexto en el que él se desnudase en la habitación de Erwin y se pusiese su pijama mientras le contaba cómo había sido su día.

No, aquel tipo de escenario parecía más absurdo con cada segundo que pasaba por su mente.

\- …... Por lo que finalmente decidimos cambiar la proporción de nitrato de celulosa para poder controlar la carga explosiva – Levi pareció volver de su ensimismamiento y reconducirse en su conversación – Mañana haremos la prueba, ¿qué opinas? ¿Te interesa? Puedes venir a verlo. Desde una distancia prudente, claro.

\- Creo que eres idiota. No hay tanto espacio en este cuartel para que incendies otra maldita sala. Controla tus estúpidos experimentos antes de que salga alguien herido - algo frustrado se acercó a ella y acabó de abotonar los últimos centímetros que dejaban su piel expuesta.

\- Estoy emocionada porque llegue mañana. Erwin se enfadó hoy porque no esperaba la explosión, pero mañana estará más controlada.

\- Entonces vete a la maldita cama. Es tarde.

\- ¿Puedo dormir aquí? Mi cama está llena de _algunos_ libros que no caben en mi escritorio. Creo que necesito otra estantería.

\- …... - comenzó a anotarse mentalmente que cuando llegase su día libre pondría en orden aquella habitación al lado de la suya – Haz lo que te de la gana – musitó mientras buscaba una silla y se sentaba en ella.

\- ¿Vas a dormir ahí?

\- Sí.

\- Podemos dormir juntos aquí – palmeó el colchón de la cama invitándole a acercarse – La cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

.

.

.

\- ¿No vas a ver el festival del pueblo? He oído que habrá buena comida y cerveza – preguntó algo extrañado a su viejo compañero mientras terminaba de anotar algo en un cuaderno – He oído que tus subordinados van a ir, Mike.

\- No tengo dinero, Erwin. Hanji y Levi me han arruinado.

\- ¿Hanji y Levi?

\- Hanji habló hace unos meses con Nanaba preguntándole acerca de relaciones sexuales – Erwin comenzó a mostrar desinterés por la conversación – Así que ella y yo apostamos varias veces. Pero siempre pierdo. Creía que al comenzar a dormir en habitaciones contiguas podría ganar y aposté mi sueldo entero en revancha. Pero parece que ninguno de esos dos idiotas ha dado el paso...

\- Ya veo. Tal vez sería más adecuado que dejárais de apostar sobre este tema.

\- No hay demasiado que hacer en este cuartel cuando no tenemos que preparar una expedición. ¿No recuerdas cuando éramos reclutas y apostábamos el número de veces que el comandante visitaba el burdel al mes?

\- En aquel entonces también perdías – añadió.

\- No creía que el comandante fuese tan pervertido – suspiró - Tal vez mi instinto esté arruinado.

\- Espero que tus habilidades de rastreo no nos abandonen en la próxima expedición.

\- No, es solo...que no entiendo a esos dos – Se reincorporó de su silla encontrándose con la mirada de su compañero – Llevo más de un año oliendo el aroma de Hanji en Levi. Y de la misma manera, Hanji apesta a su perfume.

\- Pasan mucho tiempo juntos – expresó con desinterés.

\- Tú lo sabes, ¿cierto? - preguntó inquisitivamente - ¿Levi tiene alguna intención? ¿Quiere acostarse con ella? ¿O se conforma con sus besuqueos de niños?

\- Levi habló conmigo hace tiempo de este tema – terminó de ordenar los documentos mientras los dejaba a un costado de la mesa – Me dejó claro cual era su opinión al respecto.

\- Vamos, Erwin. Suéltalo. Apiadate de mí, si no gano de una maldita vez tendré que pasar el resto del mes encerrado aquí bebiendo agua.

\- Tal vez dejar descansar a tus riñones nos ayude en la próxima expedición, así que no estoy en contra de ello.

\- Venga...

\- Levi me dejó claro que quería que su decisión al respecto fuese privada. No puedo traicionar la confianza que depositó en mí.

\- Agh... - bramó con furia fingida – Me rindo. Dudo mucho que lleguen a hacer algo más que besarse a escondidas. Ni siquiera creo que esos dos sepan si sienten algo por el otro. Cuando le pregunto a Hanji ni siquiera sabe de lo que estamos hablando.

\- Creo que Hanji no es aún consciente – sus pasos comenzaron a dirigirle fuera de aquella habitación abandonando a su interlocutor – Pero cuando Levi habló conmigo me dejó claro que conocía bien sus sentimientos hacia ella.

\- ¿En serio? ¡No puedes irte así sin más dejandome con esta intriga, Erwin! ¡Vamos, cuentamelo!

\- Mike – se giró a él mientras abría la puerta con cuidado – Deberías invertir más tiempo en entrenar a tu equipo que en realizar tantas apuestas.

\- …... - un extraño sabor a remordimientos invadió su boca.

\- Vamos, te invitaré a una copa esta noche.

.

.

.

Notaba que su pecho temblaba mientras sus pies avanzaban sigilosamente. Era la primera vez que se ponía aquel uniforme y cambiaba su habitual uniforme de entrenamiento. Una sensación nueva en un sitio nuevo. Apenas comprendía cómo tras sus primeros días se le había notificado el traslado inmediato a un escuadrón. A ella.

Tantos años de duro entrenamiento habían dado su fruto, iba a ser reconducida a un escuadrón especializado en operaciones arriesgadas. Algunas de sus compañeras de habitación le habían aconsejado que no se arriesgara. Pero no podía negarse, había visto docenas de veces el nombre de su capitán en los periódicos. Siempre acompañado por el del actual comandante. Una persona excepcional que poseía una fuerza similar a un batallón entero. Y ahora iba a trabajar bajo sus órdenes.

Aquel temido temblor se volvía cada vez más incipiente, atravesando cada una de las articulaciones de su cuerpo y penetrándola con fuerza. Ya había vivido aquella sensación años atrás, cuando tomó la determinación de unirse al ejército. No creía que realmente la volvería a sentir. Y tal vez no sería la última.

Sus gastadas botas le llevaron a una explanada con algunos árboles excesivamente altos en la que varias caras conocidas le esperaban. Un joven algo callado y cabello corto que revisaba sus arneses. Un chico alto y de cabello claro y recogido que parecía estar revisando unos papeles mientras miraba a su alrededor. El segundo al mando en aquel escuadrón, Erd Gin. Y …... un viejo compañero que había conocido durante su entrenamiento. Alguien que se había obstinado en recordarle su presencia durante aquellos largos años. Y el tedioso destino había decidido que debía pertenecer al mismo escuadrón que ella.

\- Buenos días... - dirigió una sonrisa al resto de sus compañeros evitando a la última persona presente.

\- Petra, es de mala educación ignorar a tus compañeros – inquirió.

\- Piérdete, Auruo.

El segundo al mando dirigió una mirada cansada mientras seguía revisando los papeles. Parecía excesivamente confuso mientras buscaba a su capitán en la lejanía. Había oído hablar de él en algunas ocasiones. Había sido seleccionado por su capitán junto a otros reclutas. Él y otros soldados habían sobrevivido en una expedición algo lejana. Pero solamente él había continuado perteneciendo a aquel escuadrón por requerimiento del capitán. Probablemente serían evaluados cuando saliesen a combate real. Aquellos días previos a la misión eran un mero trámite. Si quería conservar el honor de pertenecer a aquel escuadrón, tendría que trabajar duro.

Volvió a suspirar intentando controlar sus nervios mientras sentía que su viejo compañero de entrenamiento le daba unas palmadas de ánimo en la espalda. Erd Gin pareció levantar la mirada hacia el horizonte y comenzó a buscar un papel en concreto mientras escribía algo en él. Sin duda, no llevaba demasiado tiempo en aquel puesto. Petra dirigió su mirada en la misma dirección que él. Un pequeño hombre se mostraba en la lejanía hablando con una mujer mientras miraba un pequeño cuaderno.

Frunció el ceño algo confusa. Podía reconocer al hombre, aunque subido a su caballo parecía de una estatura mayor, aquel hombre era su capitán. Pero, ¿quién era aquella mujer?

\- El... capitán Levi vendrá enseguida... - tartamudeó algo cansado – Ha querido que leáis esto antes de la instrucción de hoy...

Papel gastado y lleno de anotaciones. Una letra impoluta y clara similar a las que podía ver en escritos oficiales o en libros. Pero estaba escrito a mano. Al costado de cada instrucción podía ver las anotaciones que había hecho su compañero mientras esperaba a su capitán. Mientras comenzaba a leer pudo entender porque Erd Gin había decidido dejar pequeñas notas al lado de cada instrucción.

_**Instrucción 1.**_

_**Equilibrio y control en combate áereo libre. **_

_(creo que el capitán se refiere a trabajo sin el equipo tridimensional)_

_**Revisión elasticidad músculo.**_

_**Instrucción 2**_

_**Resistencia en frío **_

_(Supongo que trabajaremos con varias situaciones adversas climatológicas)_

_**Resistencia agua.**_

_**Resistencia golpes.**_

_**Resistencia balas.**_

_(no se si va a dispararnos)_

_**Resistencia barra de hierro.**_

_**Instrucción 3**_

_**Manejo espada**_

_**Manejo armas cortas**_

_**Manejo cuchillo**_

_**Manejo escopeta sin manos**_

_(Realmente no se en que consiste esto)_

_**Instrucción 4**_

…_..._

Parpadeó mientras intentaba comprender aquello. Todas aquellas instrucciones continuaban hasta alcanzar más de 17 instrucciones diarias con varios puntos cada uno. Aquel tipo de instrucciones llevarían horas, tal vez más de nueve horas de entrenamiento. Y la mayoría de los puntos parecían absurdos. ¿Iba a golpearlos con una barra de hierro mientras les disparaba con una pistola? ¿Y cómo se manejaba una escopeta sin manos?

Cruzó su mirada con la del segundo, quién tampoco parecía entender la instrucción mientras se unía a ellos y se sentaba a su lado. Algo extrañado continuó intentando traducir aquellas palabras. En los periódicos no se decía absolutamente nada acerca de su carácter o de su manera de hablar. Pero sin duda aquellos papeles parecían haber sido escritos de una manera muy extraña que probablemente sólo él podría entender.

\- Erd... - intentó sonar con confianza mientras se dirigía a él - ¿Tú sueles recibir este tipo de instrucción cuando has entrenado con el capitán estos meses?

\- …... - sus ojos mostraban un profundo cansancio mientras rememoraba alguna escena vivida – El capitán ha decidido complicar el entrenamiento con vuestra incorporación. No quiere que salgáis a campo abierto si no completáis satisfactoriamente las 17 instrucciones.

\- ¿¡Cómo se supone que vamos a demostrar nuestra resistencia a las balas!? ¿¡Y de qué sirve eso en el combate a campo abierto!? ¡No combatimos contra humanos sino contra bestias! - vociferó algo ansiosa.

\- …... Petra Ral, ¿cierto? - la chica asintió – Llevo seis meses trabajando con el capitán, usualmente es complicado entenderle. Pero suele pensar mucho cada vez que realizamos operaciones. Ya hemos intentado formar al escuadrón tres veces pero el capitán ha considerado que no eran aptos, si ha decidido hacer este tipo de instrucción supongo que ha sido premeditado. Suele anticiparse a todo esto. Confía en él.

\- …... - sus ojos dorados se dirigieron a su capitán que continuaba en la lejanía hablando con aquella mujer quién comenzaba a seguirle hacia ellos. Se incorporó de inmediato tomando posición – Erd... - susurró - ¿Quién es esa mujer?

\- ¿Es la novia del capitán ? - interrumpió Auruo mientras forzaba su pose.

\- Ella... - Erd Gin frunció el ceño ante aquellas insinuasiones – Es la capitana Hanji Zoe.

\- He oído hablar de ella – de nuevo el más joven de los reclutas volvió a interrumpir – Dicen que su demencia ha provocado que varios de los reclutas huyan de su escuadrón.

\- El... capitán... - meses trabajando a su lado, pero aún era incapaz de comprender la relación entre aquellas dos personas – Confía en ella...

\- No parece muy fuerte, ¿cómo ha llegado a ese puesto?... - intentó entender porqué su capitán confiaba en aquella mujer que comenzaba a agitar sus brazos mientras les saludaba en la distancia.

Inspeccionó su físico con cautela. Era algo alta, destacaba, sin duda, sobre todo junto a su capitán quién no parecía percatarse de que su estatura era completamente opacada al situarse junto a aquella mujer. Poseía una sonrisa excesivamente cercana que le ponía los pelos de punta. Había demasiados rumores acerca de ella. Que había llegado a utilizar a sus propios reclutas como sujetos de prueba ante diversas explosiones protegidos sólo con protecciones inventadas por ella. Que diseccionaba animales en su tiempo libre. O que le había roto una pierna a un capitán de la policía militar en una taberna.

Y algunos rumores que comenzarían a oír cuando los meses que pasasen entre aquellas paredes comenzasen a aumentar. Sobre todo aquellos relacionados con su capitán.

\- ¡Hey, escuadrón de Levi! - los cuatro reclutas se tensaron ante su llegada, su capitán pareció posicionarse junto a ella en silencio.

\- ¿Habéis leído la estúpida hoja? Pues comenzad a entrenar - musitó mientras contemplaba aquellos papeles en las manos de sus subordinados - Ella es Hanji Zoe. Vendrá a menudo. Aunque yo no la llame. Acostumbraos.

\- C-capitán... - intentó auspiciar su segundo al mando mientras revisaba sus propias anotaciones – Tenemos algunas dudas... La primera de ellas, por ejemplo...

\- Bien. – agarró con brusquedad el papel que aún sostenía su subordinada y lo enfocó hacia ellos – Estas estúpidas máquinas os dejarán tirados ahí fuera. No podéis confiar siempre en que esa mierda funcione. Así que quiero que seáis capaces de mover vuestros malditos culos sin esos cacharros.

\- …... - los cuatro reclutas continuaron en silencio intentando asimilar sus palabras.

\- Hay maneras de que podáis atacar, si sois unos jodidos inútiles estaré perdiendo mi tiempo. En dos meses deberéis ser capaces de propulsar vuestros malditos traseros sin utilizar esos estúpidos ganchos. No me importa si os apoyáis entre vosotros. Quiero que seáis capaces de saltar más de dos metros y que al impactar contra el suelo, dejéis algo más que vuestra cara estampada.

\- …... - y de nuevo silencio entre los reclutas.

\- Hey, cuatro ojos.

\- Ah, sí – se aclaró la garganta mientras señalaba su equipo de maniobras – A veces tenemos que ahorrar combustible debido a que en las expediciones no podemos transportar tantos bidones. Así que hemos desarrollado algunas estrategias para seguir combatiendo aunque nuestro equipo no funcione o no podamos reponer el combustible inmediatamente.

\- Bien, sigue – añadió su capitán satisfecho de que sus subordinados comenzaban a entender aquello.

\- Levi ha diseñado algunas estrategias de movilidad sin usar el equipo de maniobras. Tal vez en alguna ocasión podréis impulsaros ayudados por vuestros compañeros o en algunos árboles. Esto podría ayudaros a desarrollar dichas maniobras y que os permita huir o atacar al enemigo.

\- Así que juntaos y practicad – continuó mientras constataba que su vieja amiga había conseguido transmitir sus palabras hacia aquellos reclutas – Ese maldito árbol. Es un estúpido árbol que puede soportar un impacto. Quiero que uno de vosotros lance al otro contra esa rama, y si no os golpeáis vuestra dichosa cabeza, deberíais ser capaces de cambiar en el aire y bajar hacia abajo y tirar al otro al suelo.

\- …... - de nuevo volvía el silencio.

\- Lo que Levi quiere decir es que vamos a hacer un entrenamiento en parejas. Hemos elegido este campo de entrenamiento porque ya hemos comprobado que este escenario es capaz de soportar los golpes que le demos sin caerse. Con vuestras manos podéis crear un pequeño resorte para vuestro compañero. Tal vez sea complicado, pero si practicáis podréis cambiar vuestra orientación mediante una pirueta o voltereta. - señaló por encima de ella – si al cambiar en el aire os apoyáis en esa rama y os impulsáis hacia abajo podréis duplicar la fuerza del impacto y derrotar a vuestro enemigo.

\- ¿Una voltereta en el aire? No nos han entrenado para eso capitán... - Petra parecía espantada, ¿cómo iban a hacer aquel tipo de maniobras sin su equipo? Aquel tipo de acrobacias jamás les habían sido enseñadas en el entrenamiento.

\- Yo os enseñaré a hacerlo.

\- Capitán, no pretendo menospreciarle. Todos hemos leído acerca de usted en los periódicos. Sabemos de sus orígenes ….. - aquel pequeño hombre no pareció mostrarse impactado por estos datos – Ningún recluta con una formación normal de entrenamiento básico puede realizar dichas maniobras.

\- Bien. Sabía que seríais tan imbéciles que querríais salir corriendo a vuestra casa a llorar. Así que la he traído a ella para esto – señaló a la mujer – Vamos a hacer una maldita demostración para que la veáis.

\- P-pero capitán, sus habilidades y las nuestras...

\- No soy yo el que va a saltar – interrumpió antes de que acabase – Hanji.

\- Oh, sí.

Escoró sus rodillas y puso sus manos entrelazadas entre ellas. Permaneció agachado mientras ella se sujetaba a sus hombros. Los cuatros jóvenes muchachos intentaron comprender aquello que estaban mirando. La capitana pareció coger algo de impulso mediante unas pequeñas flexiones de sus rodillas. Levi la impulsó con fuerza hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que ella saltaba. Intentaron contar cuantos metros había conseguido saltar, ¿4? ¿5 tal vez? Y tan sólo impulsada por un compañero y su propia agilidad.

Mientras ascendía con celeridad giró en el aire hasta posicionarse boca abajo y permitir que las suelas de sus botas rozasen la base de aquel tronco. Volvió a flexionar sus piernas hasta que la base de su empeine se apoyó totalmente sobre la cálida madera. Un ligero golpe y comenzó a precipitarse hacia abajo contra su capitán. Cruzó sus brazos de forma defensiva mientras fingía que sujetaba unas espadas en sus manos. Tan sólo fueron unos segundos. Tal vez un instante que apenas había conseguido trascender a sus ojos.

Petra tembló al contemplar aquella escena. Aquella mujer había recibido la misma instrucción de campo que todos ellos. Pero acababa de realizar un mortal hacia atrás solamente propulsada por su capitán. Y lo había encarado perfectamente triplicando la fuerza de su impacto mediante el resorte que había realizado con sus piernas. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la superficie del terreno. Aquel hombre que era su capitán era conocido por ser el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad. No existía ningún ser que fuese capaz de tumbarlo, ninguno de los capitanes o comandantes del ejército. Pero, si se fijaba en sus pies, podía ver que aquel golpe había conseguido que él retrocediese arrastrado hacia atrás.

Tal vez todos aquellos rumores fuesen reales o meras habladurías para que los soldados se entretuviesen. Pero aquella mujer, alguien que no había destacado después de su entrenamiento como recluta, había sido capaz de aprender a realizar una maniobra impresionante por medio de las interacciones que había tenido su capitán. ¿Sería ella capaz de realizar acciones tan arriesgadas e impresionantes cómo acababa de ver?. Su corazón empezó a latir con emoción mientras se ponía de pie agarrando del brazo a su viejo compañero de entrenamiento.

\- ¡Vamos, Auruo!¡Propúlsame hacia arriba! Quiero intentarlo yo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perdón por el capítulo tan corto. Ya comenté que sería una semana complicada para mí y para poder actualizar. Pero he intentado sacar algo de tiempo para continuar y al menos escribir unas páginas. **

**Cómo se que es algo que seguramente muchos de vosotros querríais leer, os incluyo un pequeño detalle.**

**(BONUS)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba en aquella habitación releyendo aquella página exacta. Sin duda, algo cruzaba su mente y le hacía mostrarse excesivamente preocupado. Era habitual que Levi acudiese a su despacho para comentar algo relacionado con el ejército. O incluso con la formación de su escuadrón que se demoraba más y más. Pero sin duda, aquello no era habitual. Se había limitado a entrar en la habitación hacía una hora y se había sentado en una escueta silla a leer. Era algo extraño, parecía fingir que leía con desinterés mientras su mente intentaba asumir algún hecho que seguramente hubiera ocurrido hacía poco.

\- Levi, ¿por qué has venido? - levantó su vista intentando encontrarse con la de él que permanecía esquiva – Hanji ha salido a la capital a comprar libros, creía que irías con ella.

\- Ha salido con su subordinado.

\- Hanji suele sobrepasarse comprando en las librerías, supongo que necesitará ayuda.

\- Ese idiota puede cargar con todo lo que ella compre.

\- Levi, ¿para qué has venido realmente?

\- …... - sus dedos traspasaban cada fina página de aquel libro que ni siquiera le interesaba, intentando encontrar las palabras exactas – Erwin, ¿a cuántas mujeres has tenido en tu cama?

\- Bastantes.

\- ¿Soldados? ¿Prostitutas?

\- Creo que ya hablamos de esto en alguna ocasión, Levi. No mantenía relaciones con nadie de este ejército. Todas ellas eran conocidas de la zona en la que vivía.

\- Esa idiota me ha dicho que quiere acostarse conmigo.

\- Ya veo.

\- No pareces impresionado.

\- Siempre supe que Hanji daría el primer paso – aquella sonrisa que esbozaba parecía malévola y mismo tiempo parecía tener alguna connotación en la que pretendía bromear con aquel hombre – Es una mujer bastante hermosa, muchos de los soldados de aquí tendrían envidia de tu posición.

\- Ese no es el problema.

\- Puedo aconsejarte si lo necesitas.

\- No lo necesito. Mi madre me hablaba de su trabajo, se perfectamente cómo se hace.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? Si no quieres hacerlo puedes decírselo claramente, ella lo entenderá.

\- Yo no he dicho eso.

\- Puedes hablar de lo que necesites – se aproximó con cautela, aquella sonrisa de nuevo mientras sus miradas se encontraban.

\- Cuando me besa apenas puedo controlarme. He destrozado cuatro camisas suyas. Y a ella le da igual. No creo que pueda controlarme si hago algo más que besarla.

\- Estoy seguro de qu-

\- Podría romperle la columna o tal vez forzarla. No tengo ni idea, despierta un instinto en mí que no se controlar.

\- No creo que le hagas daño. No más del que debería ser normal – atribuyó mientras intentaba alcanzar el significado de aquella palabra.

\- Hay otro problema.

\- Tal vez deberías hablar de esto con ella, ya sabes que no va a juzgarte.

\- Prefiero hablar primero contigo.

\- Dime.

\- Yo... - recabó algo de valor mientras intentaba volcar sus palabras y que emergiesen de su garganta dónde permanecían atrancadas – Quiero hacerlo más de una vez.

\- Es algo normal.

\- Eso ya lo sé – sus ojos reverberaban intentando situarse en la posición adecuada para explicar aquel sentimiento interno – Pero no quiero _sólo_ acostarme con ella una y otra vez. Hasta que sea incapaz de levantarla.

\- ¿Qué sientes por ella?

\- No se cual es la palabra adecuada. Hanji y tú habláis cómo si os hubiéseis tragado doscientos estúpidos libros y los vomitaseis constantemente. Pero yo no puedo hacer eso.

\- ¿Hay alguna diferencia entre ella y yo?

\- Sí.

\- Explícame.

\- Contigo no quiero acostarme – Erwin forzó una sonrisa fingiendo estar dolido por aquella respuesta.

\- Aparte de eso.

\- Cuando hablo contigo tengo la sensación de que mi padre o mi hermano mayor me están aconsejando. Experiencia. Eres un maldito fósil que da consejos – se atusó los cabellos buscando las palabras – Siento algo que me une a tí. Confianza. Se que aunque tu estrategia sea colocarnos a todos delante de un pelotón de fusilamiento será por algo mayor. Lo he sabido siempre. Hanji a veces también comparte esas extrañas ideas en su laboratorio, pero...

\- Por ella te preocupas.

\- Se arriesga demasiado. Ella es fuerte. Lo sé. Es inteligente. Pero es idiota – suspiró – Muy idiota. Puede preparar doscientos tipos de compuestos que implosionan con tan sólo soplar encima de ellos pero no puede mantener su habitación ordenada. Ni recordar que debe alimentarse.

\- Hanji no deposita tanto tiempo en estos quehaceres.

\- A veces, cuando está hablando sin parar en su laboratorio conmigo, sólo pienso "cállate".

\- ¿Te desagrada escucharla?

\- No – tomó un tiempo mientras recomponía su discurso – Quiero que se calle y descanse. Que olvide por un maldito día esta guerra y a esas asquerosas criaturas. Que se comporte cómo una persona normal, pensando en su futuro, intentando ser algo más que una científica o un soldado.

\- Levi... A ese tipo de preocupación hacia el otro lo llamamos am-

\- Lo sé – interrumpió.

\- Ya veo. Tal vez deberías declarar esto que me has dicho a ella. Te ayudaría a aclararte.

\- ¿No crees que es más correcto reprimirse? Tú lo haces. Nada garantiza que en la siguiente batalla ella no vuelva envuelta en una bolsa de tela o se quede pudriendose en el pasto junto al resto.

\- Yo no me había enamorado de mi compañera de trabajo.

\- Tché – esquivó la mirada ante aquella insinuación – Tú eres el superior. Dime qué debo hacer.

\- Deberías tomar el tiempo que necesites y tomar una decisión respecto a ello. Contarle esto o no es decisión tuya. Esta lucha nuestra implica tomar numerosas decisiones. Es nuestro deber no arrepentirnos de ellas.

Tan sólo eran dos palabras, que comenzaban a formarse en su cabeza, que en ese instante duplicaba su peso y le obligaba a recostarse hacia atrás. Sólo dos palabras, que sabría que le costaría demasiado tiempo pronunciar. Tal vez más tarde de lo que desearía pronunciarlas. Tal vez no obtuviese el resultado que quería al salir de sus labios. ¿Rechazo? ¿Aprehensión?

No lo sabía, no sabía el resultado. Pero aquellas dos malditas palabras continuaban pululando por sus pensamientos, dónde cada segundo tomaban más claridad, pero torpemente eran incapaz de aflorar en su voz. Sólo dos palabras. Te quiero.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(FIN DEL BONUS)**

**Originalmente esta conversación entre Erwin y Levi no iba a aparecer en el fic. Pero al acabar el capítulo, pensé que las personas que leen esta historia querrían leer a Erwin y Levi hablando sobre Hanji y su relación con ella. Y quise añadirlo. Perdón por la demora. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los delgados rayos de sol acariciaban su cabellera con cuidado. Calentando su fría piel. Sus pestañas se deslizaron lentamente hasta abrirse por completo. No llevaba la cuenta de las horas que había dormido, pero le parecían muchas más que de costumbre. Y conocía perfectamente la razón de ello.

Intentó girarse con cuidado para no despertarla, sus leves gemidos en sueños le consternaban. Probablemente pudiera dormir en cualquier tipo de situación, y transmitía esa tranquilidad a cualquier persona a su alrededor, incluido él mismo. Llevaba cuatro días seguidos colándose en su habitación por la noche y quedándose dormida en su cama. Aquella noche había sido diferente, se había tumbado junto a ella mientras le hablaba de uno de sus experimentos. Ni tan siquiera recordaba haberse quedado dormido con ella.

Observó con cuidado sus facciones mientras dormía, completamente relajada. No se sentía incómodo, era una sensación rara que solamente recordaba haber tenido cuando dormía con su madre. ¿Acaso aquella mujer era cómo una madre para él? No, era distinto. Algo que conocía muy bien e identificaba.

Los mechones desordenados que caían sobre su frente comenzaban a molestarle, tapaban su cara y no le permitían ver su delicado rostro. Acercó la mano con cuidado intentando apartar aquellas hebras que le restaban visión. Mientras sus párpados permanecían cerrados también le arrebataban otro tipo de visión. La de aquellos ojos que usualmente se emocionaban mientras hablaba, a los que miraba a escondidas. Una mirada intensa y un brillo que nunca desaparecía de ellos.

\- Buenos días, Levi – susurró mientras abría sus ojos.

\- Tché – se apartó bruscamente mientras su mirada se cruzaba con la de él. – Deberías dejar de dormir en mi cuarto.

\- Erwin ya sabe que duermo aquí a menudo – replicó mientras se frotaba los ojos – Me dijo que no le importaba siempre y cuando no afectase a mi trabajo.

\- …...

\- ¿En que estabas pensando antes? Has estado un rato mirándome mientras dormía, ¿verdad?

\- …... - _en tus malditos ojos._

_\- _Cuentamelo, somos amigos.

\- Roncas – mintió – Estaba preocupado porque tus ronquidos tirarían abajo las paredes de esta habitación.

\- Je. - sonrió mientras se acercaba más a él – Mentiroso.

\- …...

\- Si me fijo bien – la distancia cada vez se reducía más mientras ella se acercaba a él – tus ojos son más azules de lo que pensaba, desde lejos parecen bastante grises.

\- ¿Y eso que importa?

\- Son bonitos. Me gusta tu mirada.

\- …... - en ese instante se maldijo a sí mismo por no poder tener el valor suficiente y responder lo mismo.

\- Hace frío – sus brazos rodearon su pequeño cuerpo mientras la distancia desaparecía – Tu cuerpo es siempre muy cálido.

\- Idiota... – imitó su gesto acercándola aún más – Aún es temprano, vuelve a dormirte.

\- No puedo, tengo que reunirme con Moblit. Tenemos que hacer bastantes pruebas con la red de caza, si pudieramos lanzarla cómo si fuera una bomba, podría convencer a Erwin de que me deje capturar tirantes.

\- Estarás otra vez encerrada semanas en ese asqueroso laboratorio.

\- Moblit lo limpia a menudo así que ya no está tan sucio.

\- Pues dile a ese idiota que se pase por tu sucio cuarto y acabe su trabajo.

\- Necesito a Moblit haciendo otras tareas aparte de la limpieza. El usualmente redacta los resultados y los ilustra, así cómo le pido que recoja información y busque algunos suministros que necesito para el laboratorio.

\- El chico de los recados.

\- Jajaja, tal vez.

\- Erwin quiere que en la expedición del mes que viene tu escuadrón y el mío hagamos de cazadores de esas asquerosas bestias.

\- ¿Cómo la otra vez?

\- Sí, pero en esta ocasión tu escuadrón no será el cebo, manteniéndose a distancia. Y en el mío, la mayoría no han salido nunca afuera. Son unos mocosos que se mearán encima en cuanto vean al primer enemigo.

\- ¿Estás preocupado?

\- …...

\- Puedo posponer algunos de mis experimentos hasta que volvamos de la misión. Supongo que será mejor que practiquemos la infiltración con los equipos.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tus planes de captura?

\- Pueden esperar un poco más. Esto es lo único que puedo hacer para merecerme el título de capitana. Hasta que no consiga que todos ellos vuelvan vivos tras combatir a mis órdenes no puedo considerarme su superior.

\- Idiota...

\- Levi, si acabamos la misión y conseguimos el objetivo, ¿puedo dormir aquí otra vez?

\- Deberías ordenar tu maldito cuarto y dormir en tu cama...

\- ¿Te molesta que venga aquí?

\- …...- muy al contrario, deseaba poder dormir con ella más a menudo, pero de nuevo su cobardía le impedía ser sincero – Puedes dormir dónde quieras.

Ella siempre hacía cualquier cosa sin pedir permiso. Con demasiada confianza y familiaridad, pero nunca se sentía realmente molesto por aquella familiaridad que demostraba tener con él. Ni cuando le abrazaba, ni cuando se cambiaba delante de él o dormía en su cama. Lo único que había comenzado a ser un problema eran aquellos besos. Demasiado intensos.

Cuando antes sentía el contacto de su boca, sentía que algo se despertaba pero era capaz de controlarlo. Pero ahora había probado el sabor de su interior y no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Sus labios se movían mientras hablaban de una reunión temprano con su comandante, algo apenada por tener que abandonar su cama. Pero él solo seguía el movimiento de su lengua, ansiando poder volver a sentir su tacto. ¿Aquello era normal? ¿O solamente le ocurría en su presencia?

Hacía más de cuatro meses que había tenido ese sabor dentro de su boca. No podía controlarlo, no podía arriesgarse más. Por mucho que lo ansiara, debía ser consciente de sus limitaciones. Cada vez que se besaban, una bestia se apoderaba de él y destrozaba la ropa de ella. Un instinto extraño, distinto al que le poseía cuando se enfrentaba a un enemigo. Un instinto que apenas lograba dominar. La última vez apenas había conseguido dejar su camisa intacta. Pero ahora aquel monstruo que albergaba en su interior no dejaba de pensar en el suave gusto de sus labios.

\- ….besarme si quieres... - interrumpió sus pensamientos de repente, ¿había dicho _besarme_?

\- ¿Qué? - comenzó a ponderarse dejar de evadir su mente cuando hablaba sin parar.

\- Llevas un rato mirándome la boca. He dicho que puedes besarme si quieres. Hace tiempo que no eres tú el que lo hace.

\- Ya sabes la razón.

\- Te dije que no me importaba. Puedo quitarme mi pijama así no tendrás miedo de romperlo.

\- Imbécil... eso es peor - ¿acaso no era consciente del peso de sus palabras? ¿acaso no comprendía lo que suponía que se quedase medio desnuda en su cama mientras la besaba?

\- ¿Nunca volverás a besarme?

\- …... - aquella pregunta era demasiado difícil, no poseía suficiente vocabulario para responderla - ¿Por qué quieres volver a hacerlo?

\- Me gusta hacerlo.

\- …...

\- ¿No notas una sensación agradable cuando nos besamos? A veces, cuando hablo contigo, me gustaría que no amaneciera y poder hablar contigo un poquito más. Cuando te beso, no tengo sensación de espacialidad. Y eso es agradable. Me agobia no tener suficiente tiempo para cumplir mi rol en este ejército. Contigo consigo olvidar ese agobio.

\- …. - pero nunca olvidaba su rol, cómo si estuviese sujeta a ello, atada de por vida, hasta el día de su muerte – No viviré por siempre. Ni tú tampoco. No somos inmortales. Puede que mueras en la siguiente misión o en la otra, o que muera yo.

\- Soy consciente de ello, Levi. ¿Tienes miedo de crear vínculos conmigo cómo hiciste con Farlan e Isabel?

\- …... - ya era demasiado tarde para ello, ¿que pasaría si ella muriera dentro de un mes? ¿Se arrepentiría de no haberla besado todo lo que pudo? Parecía que su vida aquellos últimos años estaba sujeto a sus propias decisiones y arrepentimientos.

\- Yo he creado vínculos con mis compañeros. Aquellas mujeres que dormían en mi mismo dormitorio. Aquellos que solía ver en el comedor, y ahora ya no están – su voz se tornó más triste, haciendo que el pequeño hombre comenzara a incomodarse – Pero el vínculo que creé junto a ellos aún permanece dentro de mí.

\- ¿Tantas personas tienes ahí dentro?

\- Miles de ellas. Miles de personas, de nombres, de rostros. A veces me despierto y temo haber olvidado sus facciones, su carácter. Es demasiado difícil recordarlos a todos con exactitud. Pero al menos, intento llevarlos aquí dentro – señaló a su pecho con tristeza – De alguna manera, ellos son la razón de que yo aún continúe viva.

\- Tienes que tener un corazón jodidamente grande.

\- Erwin, mi escuadrón, tú. Vosotros también estáis aquí dentro. Cómo si estuvieramos conectados por un fuerza extraña que nos une a todos. ¿Yo estoy dentro de tu pecho?

\- No entiendo demasiado bien tus chorradas sobre almacenar gente dentro del pecho. Pero sí. Lo estás - _ocupando un maldito espacio enorme_ .

.

.

.

Tal vez eran más de 30 hectáreas o incluso 40. No sabía con exactitud cuanto terreno habían recorrido con aquellas bengalas, pero sin duda había sido excesivo. Aquel malgasto iba condicionado por el plan de aquel hombre. No era la primera vez que seguía aquella estrategia suicida. Erwin Smith era inteligente, sabía perfectamente cómo debía llevar a cabo sus planes.

Hacía tan sólo unos meses que se les había notificado una sobrepoblación de titanes en la zona este, haciendo peligrar la muralla. Originalmente se designó a varios soldados a realizar una primera incursión para alejarlos. Insuficiente. Demasiado insuficiente.

Solamente había servido para perder vidas innecesarias y huir antes de que fueran más las bajas. Pero aquel hombre siempre iba un paso más allá de las absurdas órdenes que dictaminaba el gobierno. Era capaz de anticiparse a sus burdos planes. Sabía que acatar aquella orden solo implicaría perder un par de vidas. Pero era un sacrificio que había decidido aceptar para conseguir su auténtico objetivo.

Apenas habían conseguido dinamitar sus defensas. Aquel muro de piedra no aguantaría si aquellas feroces bestias continuaban agolpándose. Era consciente de ello. Pero, jamás había pensado que debía haber una razón para que se encontrasen allí reunidos. Ni siquiera era una posibilidad que se ponderara, pero él sí. Y ello hacía que su cerebro pudiese haber elaborado aquella enrevasada misión.

Tal vez demasiado complicada para aquellos novatos que galopaban tras él. Escoró su cabeza hacia su costado comprobando que su compañera mantenía la distancia suficiente para abarbar más terreno, pero no demasiada para no alejarse. Aún la tenía bajo su vista. Encabezando aquella improvisada formación. Dentro de poco aquellas monturas se cansarían y dejarían de ser útiles hasta su regreso. Debían llegar al punto acordado y ponerlos a salvo.

Se giró hacia atrás comprobando que aquella muralla comenzaba a estar más despejada. ¿Conseguiría Erwin su propósito?

.

.

.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando, Erwin? - Mike se apoyó sobre la pared aún colgado por su equipo mientras comprobaba la frialdad de aquella piedra que les protegía – Te dije que podía unirme a la avanzadilla junto a Levi y Hanji. Van acompañados de novatos, nada te garantiza que puedan derrotarlos a todos.

\- No me interesa que los derroten. Sólo quiero que los alejen – sus dedos acariciaron la pequeña capa de polvo que se había originado entre los pequeños resquicios – Se que ellos dos serán capaces de huir si es necesario.

\- ¿Y qué hay de sus escuadrones? La mayoría de ellos nunca han salido aquí afuera.

\- …... - detuvo su mano mientras escuchaba sus palabras – Lamento oír eso, pero es necesario. Necesito saber porqué estaban todos aquí. Qué era lo que les atraía. Bajemos más abajo.

\- Entendido...

¿Cuántos años hacía que lo conocía? En su época de entrenamiento solía hablar de una extraña fábula que su padre solía contarle. Pero poco a poco se había vuelto alguien más reservado que apenas era capaz de mostrar lo que realmente sucedía en su cabeza. Continuó descendiendo hasta que sus pies tocaron el áspero suelo de tierra que permanecía semihundido del peso de aquellos titanes.

Si volvía su vista hacia arriba podía atisbar a ver los arañazos que habían apenas dañado la estructura. Sin embargo, no habían conseguido tumbarla. No poseían la fuerza ni el tamaño necesario. Solo eran eso, arañazos en su superficie. ¿Por qué razón permanecían allí? Viró sus tobillos en busca del equipo de apoyo que continuaba vigilando, aquellas criaturas aún no habían vuelto. Aún persiguiendo a sus amigos.

Su comandante permanecía agachado escarbando los finos surcos de tierra que habían generado aquellas enormes pisadas. Sus manos estaban completamente manchadas de barro, ¿qué era aquella ansiedad que percibía? No, no era ansiedad. Era un olor que le transportaba y le dominaba. Y provenía de la zona dónde estaba escarbando.

\- Espera Erwin, huelo sangre. - se agachó hasta su posición buscando el origen de aquel aroma.

\- ¿Humana?

\- Sí.

\- Bien. Continuemos – ayudandose de su espada comenzó a escavar más hondo, permitiendo que ampliase su rango de búsqueda y liberando con sus manos desnudas aquellas piedras que impedían su avance.

\- Erwin, ninguno de nuestros soldados ha muerto a los pies de las murallas. Todos han perecido en el campo de combate. No tiene ningún sentido que encontremos un cadáver aquí enterrado.

\- Creía que tus labores de rastreo eran más precisas, Mike. Fíjate bien. Aunque el terreno se haya deformado al ser pisado por esos titanes, aún se conservan algunas pistas.

\- ¿Pistas?

Su alma comenzó a temblar cuando unas pequeñas pisadas destacaron entre el resto. Tal vez para una persona normal serían algo prácticamente imperceptible. Apenas podía visualizar el empeine de aquellas pisadas. ¿Alguien corriendo había dejado aquellas marcas? Comenzó a andar en aquella dirección. Apenas quedaba rastro de aquellas pisadas, pero si se concentraba podía ver cada pequeña pista. Como un reguero de migas de pan. Oculto en un vasto prado.

Un pequeño tallo levemente dañado. Algo de tierra removida con cautela. ¿Desde dónde venían aquellas pisadas? Comenzaba a perder el rastro, pero probablemente continuasen a través de varios kilómetros más allá de su posición.

Se estremeció al agacharse sobre una huella más nítida. Observando el trazo que había hecho la suela de aquel zapato. Distinto al que solía ver. Más vulgar. No estaba diseñado para realizar aquel tipo de esfuerzo físico. Sin duda la persona que había corrido hasta allí no pertenecía a aquel ejército.

\- ¿Puedes constatar quién era? - murmuró su superior a su espalda mientras observaba aquella huella.

\- Es un aldeano. No se que hacía aquí fuera. Pero probablemente fue devorado – resopló con desanimo mientras se giraba hacia su viejo amigo – Erwin, te has equivocado. No hay ninguna conspiración aquí. Sólo un estúpido aldeano que salió y fue devorado. Eso atrajo a los titanes a la muralla. Habla con Pixis y dile que refuerce la vigilancia. Sus malditos soldados borrachos no son capaces de evitar que un ciudadano salga afuera.

\- ¿Estás seguro de ello? - desenrolló una pequeña pieza de tela mientras mostraba un pequeño pedazo de carne humana, apenas pudo contener su naúseas mientras constataba que era una mano humana.

\- Erwin, eso solo constata mi teoría de que fue devorado. Ordena a Pixis que refuerce su vigilancia. Voy a reunirme con Levi y Hanji. Esos novatos no se merecen morir de esa forma sólo para que nosotros desenterremos cadáveres de aldeanos despistados. - se volvió hacia atrás mientras hacia unas señas - ¡Nanaba, reúnete con Gelger y traed los caballos!

\- Sólo he encontrado la muñeca. No hay ni rastro del resto del cuerpo. Es demasiado sospechoso.

\- El pobre diablo estará criando malvas dentro del estómago de alguno de esos cabrones. ¡Nanaba! - volvió a insistir.

\- Ellos no realizan la digestión. Hanji lo ha constatado y lo sabes. Vomitan aquello que devoran.

\- Erwin... te conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo. Pero en ocasiones te obsesionas demasiado. Como amigo tuyo debo insistir en que repliegues al ejército. Esta misión no ha servido para nada. Hanji y Levi ya los han alejado. Ahora deja que ellos puedan volver – notó que se destensaba mientras intentaba mantener su mirada – Lo habrá vomitado en otro lado, esa es toda la explicación que necesitas.

\- Fíjate bien – sus dedos señalaron los delicados cortes de su muñeca – Es un corte demasiado recto.

\- No entiendo lo que quieres decirme.

\- Este brazo ha sido cortado. Y a juzgar por el ángulo de entrada, este individuo cortó su mano con la otra y luego huyó.

\- ¿Se cortó su propia mano? - levantó la mano indicándole a su equipo que no se acercara. Podía oír los golpeteos de sus caballos, necesitaba ese momento de intimidad para constatar aquella información.

\- Has visto los arañazos.

\- Los habrán hecho _ellos._

_\- _Hay distancia entre ellos y algunos de esos arañazos están muy altos, mayores del tamaño que tenían esos titanes – señaló sus propios dedos manchados de tierra mientra intentaba enfocar sus palabras – Como si escalara.

\- Si un titán hubiese escalado esa muralla nos habríamos enterado.

\- Del mismo modo nos hubieramos enterado si un ciudadano hubiese llegado desde el exterior con una mano cercenada y sangrando.

\- ¿Qué significa todo esto, Erwin? ¿Tienes alguna idea?

\- No – sonrió mientras abrazaba aquella pequeña extremidad – Pero estamos a un pequeño paso más de la verdad.

.

.

.

El calor que emanaba de sus mejillas le indicaba que la sangre de aquella bestia comenzaba a evaporarse. Ya llevaba más de diez derrotados. Sus oídos le transmitieron una pequeña resonancia de espadas. Ella continuaba viva. A varios metros de allí, aún combatiendo. ¿Qué había de sus subordinados? Intentó buscarlos en la espesura. Se negaba a realizar otra incursión más y volver solamente acompañado de un montón de cadáveres o soldados asustados.

Una cabellera rubia que giraba en el aire. Su segundo al mando. Bajo él, uno de sus últimos incorporados que acababa de lanzarlo. Utilizando su propia técnica para abatir a uno de doce metros. Una extraña sensación cubría su pecho. ¿Orgullo? ¿Satisfacción? El chico moreno esquivó el ataque de otro de ocho metros mientras volaba buscando el brazo de su compañero. Otro ataque en conjunto que el mismo había desarrollado. Y ambos lo dominaban a la perfección.

\- ¡Gunther! - vociferó en su dirección – Dírigite hacia la zona dónde está esa maldita cuatro ojos. Estos asquerosos monstruos se están agolpando allí. Nos reuniremos en 20 minutos.

\- ¡Entendido, señor! - se alejó con cautela mientras continuaba manchando sus espadas de la sangre de aquellas bestias.

Su segundo al mano tomó posición a su lado. Comenzó a rellenar las pequeñas botellas de combustible que aún quedaban a sus costados. Intentó forzar su capacidad auditiva, no oía ningún grito en la dirección de Hanji. Solamente aquel sonido que indicaba que habían derrotado a otro. Tampoco detectaba el olor de la sangre humana. Pero eran demasiados. ¿Para qué les había enviado Erwin cómo cebo? No podían derrotarlos a todos. No con esa cantidad de gas.

Apenas habían recibido instrucción. Pero todos la habían acatado fidedignamente. Conocían las limitaciones. En cuanto aquella situación resultase peligrosa todos ellos se reunirían con el equipo de apoyo que guardaba los caballos en una zona alejada de aquella. Huir de allí, volver dentro de aquellas murallas una vez más.

Movimiento a su izquierda. Dos figuras que se movían con algo de pavor. Miedo. Conocía demasiado bien esa sensación. Para huir y mantener su vida era necesario apoderarse de esa sensación, hacerla suya y no dejar que los dominase. Pero aquellos dos últimos incorporados se estaban consumiendo en ella.

\- Eld. Yo iré por la derecha, tu evita que esos dos imbéciles hagan alguna estupidez más.

\- Entendido señor.

Mientras la ingravidez se apoderaba de su cuerpo comenzó a tener una mayor visión de esos dos soldados. Temblor en sus piernas mientras sostenían sus espadas. Giró su cabeza hacia atrás. Dos titanes anormales. Acechandólos. ¿Acaso podían oler su miedo?

La chica se levantó, sus piernas apenas podían mantener su peso. Se acercó corriendo hacia el primer titán anormal e intentó clavarle su espada en el ojo. Aquella horrible bestia se anticipó y golpeó su brazo arrojando su arma lejos de ella. Podía ver el pánico en sus ojos. Un segundo manotazo la enviaría lejos de allí. Su mano se alzó con dominancia mientras parecía ser consciente del pequeño aperitivo que se encontraba delante de él.

Pero se detuvo en el aire mientras una pierna detenía su avance. Un sonido sordo que crujió mientras empujaba a su compañera hacia atrás. El dolor recorrió toda su espina dorsal mientras se concentraba en su fémur, posiblemente roto.

Levi se precipitó hacia aquella primera bestia abatiéndola. El humo comenzó a aparecer en su cuerpo mientras indicaba que comenzaba a desvanecerse. Se giró con brusquedad buscando al segundo atacante. Que comenzaba a correr en dirección a su subordinada que estaba refugiada entre los brazos de aquel otro novato. El pánico de nuevo en sus caras que se reflejaba en su aspecto y en sus pantalones.

No pretendía encontrarse con aquella situación tan literal. Pero parecía que el miedo los había dominado. Giró en el aire mientras sus espadas rasgaban el aire a su paso, creando una sensación de vacía que sólo aumentaba su velocidad. La sangre de aquel segundo enemigo volvió a expandirse por el aire. Otro derrotado. Pero podía oír a más acercándose. Si esos dos soldados no eran capaces de levantarse, no podría protegerlos eternamente.

\- C-capitán – balbuceó la chica mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas – Y-yo... L-lo siento...

\- ¡Deja de llorar y ponte a combatir!

\- P-pero... - insistió el chico mientras observaba el aspecto que tenían ambos, cabello despeinado y sucio, sus pantalones manchados por aquella sustancia que emergia de su entrepierna y que simbolizaba el profundo temor que sentían en aquellos instantes.

\- ¡No seáis imbéciles! ¡Al enemigo no le importa una mierda si habéis manchado vuestros estúpidos pantalones! ¡Así que levantaos y luchad! ¡Yo os he entrenado! ¡Si no sois capaces de matar a uno sólo me habréis demostrado que llevo cuatro meses perdiendo el tiempo!

Los ojos del chico comenzaron a abrirse con admiración mientras recogía su espada. El miedo comenzaba a desaparecer de sus pupilas y comenzaban a llenarse con otro sentimiento. Determinación. Pasión. Y arrojo. Lanzó un grito de furia y envió sus cables hacia el otro lado de aquel bosque derribando a un titán a su paso.

La chica de cabello rojizo siguió sus pasos hasta reunirse con él. Un pequeño suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios. Aquellos dos mocosos estaban colaborando para derrotar a aquellos más próximos. Manteniendo la posición de defensa mientras él se acercaba a su segundo al mando cuya pierna continuaba rota.

Le acercó una mano y le permitió apoyarse sobre él.

\- Volvamos a la base. Nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado.

.

.

.

El horrible traqueteo de aquel carro le revolvía las entrañas. ¿Acaso habían decidido conducir por el terreno más inestable de toda aquella extensa ciudad? La preocupación comenzaba a crecer mientras la buscaba entre el gentío. Ni siquiera habían podido reunirse en aquel maldito bosque. No sabía absolutamente nada de su condición tras aquella carnicería.

Comenzó a mirar a sus extremos. En otro carro a una distancia cercana, sus dos subordinados agachaban la cabeza mientras ocultaban el aspecto de su uniforme con una manta. Volvió a girarse. Delante de él podía distinguir a una chica con cabello corto. La recordaba, formaba parte del escuadrón de Hanji, pero seguía sin haber rastro de ella. A su costado, a unos metros, Gunther informaba a Erwin de lo sucedido en el bosque. Pero hasta que no llevase a su segundo a la enfermería no podría constatar dichos datos. ¿Dónde estaba? Usualmente siempre volvía sentada en su caballo. Pero no parecía distinguirse subida a ninguno de ellos. La ansiedad comenzó a apoderarse de él.

El carro se detuvo en la puerta del cuartel mientras una horda de enfermeros salían en su ayuda. Bajó del carro y le tendió una mano a Erd que bajó con dificultad. Permitió que apoyara todo su peso en su espalda mientras lo llevaba hasta aquel lugar antiséptico.

Paredes de piedra que eran continuamente manchadas por la sangre de aquellos soldados que salían en busca de la libertad. Un doctor le cedió el puesto mientras ayudaba a su subordinado a sentarse en una cama.

\- No se preocupe, capitán – murmuró mientras le indicaba que podía marcharse – Soldará rápido. Para la próxima expedición podrá volver a salir de las murallas.

\- Bien.

Dirigió sus pasos fuera de allí, observar a tantos soldados mutilados le invadía el estómago y le provocaba una sensación demasiado díficil de comprender. Sangre, descomposición. Muchos de ellos deberían abandonar filas. Otros no pasarían de aquella noche.

\- …..capitana Zoe... herida está ya curada por lo que...

Se giró buscando el origen de aquella voz. Una de las enfermeras parecía estar hablando con alguien. ¿Acaso aquella imbécil había vuelto dañada? Había enviado a un miembro de su maldito escuadrón a asegurarse de que su equipo volvía a salvo. Comenzó a comprender porque no la había visto subida a su caballo. Probablemente, tumbada en algún carro lejando con alguna de sus extremidades cercenadas.

Miles de posibilidades comenzaron a agolparse en su cabeza. La imagen de aquella cicatriz que cruzaba su pecho tras la última expedición. Ella se arriesgaba demasiado. Era incapaz de ser consciente de su propia fragilidad. ¿Acaso había vuelto a clavarse una rama? ¿O tal vez también se había roto una pierna? Tan sólo tenían que mantenerlos distraídos mientras los alejaban de las murallas. Ni siquiera era necesario combatir. Pero ella había decidido combatir. Ignorando las órdenes iniciales y lanzándose a la lucha antes de que pudiera replicar.

Mientras comenzaba a combatir en la espesura de aquel bosque la había perdido totalmente de vista. Si hubiera sabido que aquella estúpida idea suya terminaría con sus huesos rotos los habría roto él mismo. El enfado comenzó a crecer en su interior mientras encontraba la habitación de la que provenía aquella voz.

No necesitó más de un par de minutos para encontrarla sentada de espaldas hablando con el personal médico.

\- Tú, sucia cuatro ojos – murmuró a su espalda mientras sentía que una oleada de alivio se fundía con su alma – Te dije que tu absurda idea era una imbecilidad.

\- ¿Levi? - se giró hacia él algo sorprendida.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que te has roto esta vez? ¿Un brazo? ¿Una pierna?

\- ¿Roto? - se levantó con tranquilidad hasta encararse con él – Yo no estoy herida.

\- ¿Cómo? - la examinó con cautela, a pesar de la aparente suciedad de su uniforme, no parecía especialmente herida, algún rasguño leve, pero ninguna lesión - ¿Qué mierdas haces aquí entonces? Erwin dijo que le dieses tú el maldito informe.

\- Ah, sí. Perdona por eso, le pedí a tu subordinado que se lo pasase a Erwin mientras me adelantaba hasta la enfermería.

\- …... - se dirigió hasta la cama más próxima dónde un hombre que conocía demasiado bien le fulminaba con su mirada - ¿Qué mierdas le ha pasado?

\- Ah, Moblit ayudó a una de mis subordinadas cuando estaba en peligro y se dañó el costado – sonrió con despreocupación mientras entregaba unas autorizaciones a una de las enfermeras – Sólo son unas costillas rotas. Se recuperará pronto. Moblit es un tipo duro.

\- Ya veo que tienes más pelotas de lo que parece.

\- Gracias... capitán – musitó sin dejar de penetrarle con la mirada.

Hanji se acercó a él y le estrechó la mano mientras le agradecía su trabajo. Sonrío con satisfacción y comenzó a salir de allí mientras arrastraba a Levi del brazo. Aquel soldado caído solo pudo observar con cierta envidia cómo ella continuaba hablando con alegría mientras le sujetaba cada vez con más fuerza del brazo.

Cuando la figura de ambos capitanes salió de aquella enfermería no necesitó demasiadas explicaciones para saber cuál sería su siguiente destino.

.

.

.

\- ….Así que Nifa intentó derrotarlo, pero al no tener gas suficiente no pudo terminar de rebanar su cuello e intentó retroceder, pero uno de diez metro intentó atraparla. Moblit se dio cuenta antes que yo y la sacó de allí.

\- Parece... útil.

\- Oh, sí. Moblit fue una gran elección. Me alegra que Erwin me sugiriese que entrase en mi equipo. Al haber sido compañeros de igual rango antes creí que no podríamos trabajar juntos, pero es muy eficiente. Hemos conseguido matar a más de tres docenas. Aunque los más nuevos apenas han podido colaborar, han prometido entrenar más para ayudar en la siguiente misión.

\- A mí se me han meado dos nada más salir.

\- ¿Y qué han hecho al final?

\- Después de lloriquear en mitad del campo de batalla, han decidido hacer algo más y se han cargado a cuatro.

\- Debes sentirte orgulloso.

\- Ellos han trabajado bien...

Hanji se desperezó mientras observaba la oscuridad a través de la ventana. Se quitó las gafas y frotó sus ojos. Realmente no sentía cansancio pero sabía que no debía permanecer a aquellas horas en su habitación. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta hasta que su voz la detuvo.

\- ¿Adónde vas?

\- Es tarde, me iba a dormir a mi habitación.

\- Hace un maldito mes me pediste dormir aquí después de esta maldita expedición.

\- ¿Puedo dormir aquí entonces?

\- Sí.

\- Fántastico, tengo aún muchas cosas que contarte. Espera un momento – volvió a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

\- He dicho que puedes dormir aquí, ¿adónde mierdas vas?

\- Se que no te gusta que me cambie en tu cuarto, así que voy al mío a ponerme mi pijama.

\- Tche. Eso... - esquivó su mirada mientras cerraba las cortinas impidiendo que entrase la luz de los candiles del patio – Hoy no hace falta que te lo pongas.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme algo tuyo?

\- No – se acercó con cautela hasta que apenas había unos pocos centímetros entre ellos desaparecieron, posó un brazo en su cintura acercándola aún más – Hoy no te va a hacer falta.

\- ¿Levi? ¿Qué haces?

\- Ahora... - intentó buscar las palabras suficientes para poder expresar aquella emoción que había sentido al verla ilesa y hablando con orgullo de aquellos soldados que aún continuarían combatiendo junto a ella - ¿Ahora si te sientes una aútentica capitana?

\- ¿Estabas preocupado por eso? - depositó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras comenzaba a abrazarse con más fuerza – Yo también me he sentido muy orgullosa cuando hemos cruzado las murallas.

\- Bien – comenzó a andar hacia atrás mientras no dejaba de sujetarla por la cintura – Entonces voy a cumplir mi estúpida promesa.

\- ¿Promesa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Si no recordáis esa _promesa_ os recomiendo que vayáis un par de capítulos atrás para averiguarlo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El viento golpeteaba con cuidado los cristales del comedor. La brisa había levantado algunos de los delicados granos que caían de las flores cercanas al patio que esparcían su aroma ayudadas por el rocío de la mañana. Apenas había amanecido. Pero en aquel ejército, descansar era un bien escaso. Pero usualmente, a aquellos soldados de menor rango, se les permitía un día menos ajetreado tras una misión.

Pero aquella mañana no sería fácil para él. Mientras que Erwin y Hanji debían reunirse en la corte en poco más de una hora, él tendría que volver a la muralla Maria junto a Levi para cerciorar posibles huecos por los que hubiese podido perderse un aldeano despistado. Aquel dulce aroma volvió a prender sus fosas nasales, obligandole a ansiar un pequeño espacio de tranquilidad en el que poder sentarse a charlar en aquel prado que comenzaba a florecer cerca de allí.

\- Nanaba – comenzó a articular mientras su espresión melancólica no cambiaba – Quiero que hoy vengas con Levi y conmigo al muro Maria.

\- Creía que a los cadetes se nos daría el día libre tras la misión.

\- Tengo que ir al dichoso muro de nuevo por orden de Erwin a revisar cada roca por si hay alguna abertura o grieta en la que haya podido colarse algún ciudadano sin pretenderlo – se giró hacia ella – No quiero pasar 10 horas con Levi en silencio sin una mísera gota de alcohol. No es un gran conversador.

\- Tal vez hoy tenga un tema interesante del que hablar – se acercó a la pequeña despensa de la cocina y buscó un bol para llenarlo de avena - ¿Hoy no apostarás, Mike?

\- Ya me has exprimido bastante, Nanaba – se giró hacia atrás señalando a dos figuras que permanecían sentadas juntas – Míralos. Hanji está leyendo libros, como siempre. Y Levi solamente bebe té. Dos personas que han pasado la noche retozando en la cama de una maldita vez no se sientan solamente a charlar sobre trabajo. Comienzo a creer que si le bajase los pantalones a Levi posiblemente estaría castrado...

\- Qué lastima... - sonrió con algo de malicia – Pensaba invitarte a una copa si ganabas esta vez.

\- En tal caso votaré en contra. Él día que esos dos hagan algo más que comportarse como críos que se dan besos en la mejilla, te invitaré al restaurante más caro de la ciudad.

Su compañera sonrió mientras vertía algo de leche en su pequeño bol. Sujetó una bandeja y comenzó a colocar los alimentos con cuidado. Proteínas necesarias dado que posiblemente no podrían comer nada sustancial hasta la noche. Comenzó a dirigirse en la dirección de sus amigos que continuaban enfrascados en su lectura. Que ahora parecía ser un grueso libro sobre anatomía humana.

Hanji pasaba las páginas mientras se centraba en algunos datos que parecían referidos a su propia morfología. Desinteresada, como si no encontrase los datos que realmente necesitaba. Levi señaló un pequeño párrafo y ella comenzó a escribir en un papel con mayor atención.

\- En la taberna de mi distrito hay una fría y deliciosa jarra de cerveza que va a ser pagada con tu sueldo – murmuró mientras comenzaba a tomar asiento y comenzaba a abrir sus fosas nasales ansiando una merecida victoria – Buenos días Hanji y Lev- …...¡Mierda! ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Justamente hoy!?

\- Buenos días, Mike, ¿te ocurre algo? - algo confusa cerró su libro y se dirigió a su viejo amigo extrañada – Aún es temprano, no tenemos que reunirnos con Erwin hasta dentro de un buen rato. Tienes tiempo de tomar algo.

\- No disimules, Hanji. Acabas de costarme mi sueldo de tres meses.

\- ¿Tu sueldo? ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Tú ya lo sabías, verdad? - se giró hacia Nanaba y comenzó a susurrar en su oído – Por eso insististe en apostar...

\- Ayer tuve que hacer guardia hasta tarde en la enfermería – gesticuló en silencio intentando no ser oída por el resto de comensales – No necesité muchas explicaciones cuando el capitán Levi apareció a las cuatro de la mañana pidiendole al médico que le diese píldoras anticonceptivas.

Se giró desconsolado hacia aquella extraña pareja. Podía notarlo en el aroma que portaban. Sudor mezclado de una manera algo más penetrante que otras veces. Sentir que el cabello de Hanji estaba suelto cuando usualmente lo mantenía recogido. Y aquel olor a sangre seca que aún parecía emerger desde sus muslos.

Volvió a aspirar para cerciorarse. No aquella noche. No tenía ningún sentido. Había oído decenas de veces la puerta de aquellos dos dos en mitad de la madrugada. Y al día siguiente nunca había pasado nada. Jamás. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba oliendo el perfume de Hanji en el pecho de Levi? No podía recordarlo con exactitud, pero ese día si lo recordaría. Mientras aquella mujer inocente recolocaba sus gafas retomando su lectura grabó en su futura lápida aquella fecha. El día en el que su cartera sería asaltada una vez más, mientras no podía parar de aspirar aquel penetrante aroma que ahora no emergía de sus muñecas o su pecho, sino de su entrepierna.

\- ¿Sabes, Mike? - hundió la cuchara en su bol de desayuno mientras comenzaba a masticar su con aire triunfal – En el norte hay un restaurante dónde sirven venado. Es el principal proveedor de la casa real.

Aquel día, mientras marcaba mentalmente aquella fecha en el calendario se prometió a sí mismo jamás volver a apostar con la mujer que sonreía de costado mientras fingía que no era consciente de lo que había pasado aquella noche entre las dos personas frente a ella. Jamás.

.

.

.

Fractura interior del ligamento transversal. Una leve fisura en uno de sus falanges, que parecía haber cómenzado a curarse pero se detuvo tras el repentino corte. Limpio, sin fisuras. Posiblemente hecho con un arma bastante afilada que permitió cortar el hueso al instante. Comenzó a bosquejar en un pequeño papel cercano. Tres centímentros por encima de la muñeca, dónde los ligamentos que unían aquella mano al resto de su cuerpo eran más endebles y permitirían una mejor incisión.

Buscó un pequeño bisturí y rasgó algo de piel de la superficie, la que mostraba un aspecto menos dañado. Necesitaba entender algo de aquello que comenzaba a parecer cada vez más extraño. Bajo su microscopio, solamente veía la enrevesada trama que realizaban las diversas células que componían la piel humana.

Solamente podía cerciorar que aquella mano era humana y no pertenecía a un titán. No se desvanecía. No presentaba un aspecto mayor al de un ser humano. Y parecía poseer los mismos componentes químicos que cualquiera de las personas que había conocido en su vida.

\- ¿Qué puedes adelantarme, Hanji? - insistió mientras tomaba asiento cerca de ella, desde que la había encontrado, aquella mano se había convertido en una obsesión constante.

\- Creo que es de una mujer. Tiene un tamaño bastante pequeño y la forma de sus dedos es muy delicada para ser un hombre – continuó evaluando mientras comenzaba a extraer con cuidado un pequeño pedazo de cúbito – Creo que tiene unos veinte años, posiblemente menos. 17...18... No estoy muy segura.

\- ¿Una chica tan joven en las murallas? ¿Nadie oyó sus gritos?

\- Es extraño Erwin, fíjate en las yemas de sus dedos. Cuando me la entregaste estaba llena de tierra. Pero al limpiarla apenas estaba dañada. Ninguna marca ni rozadura. No era un simple aldeana que hubiera salido a cortar leña.

\- ¿Una noble, tal vez?

\- Posiblemente – un extraño dolor comenzó a invadir su cabeza mientras sujetaba aquel pequeño pedazo de carne entre sus dedos, como si intentase dominarla – He descubierto algo más.

\- Cuéntame, Hanji.

\- Creo que estaba enferma – ágilmente colocó frente a su comandante una pequeña placa de cristal en la que podía visualizar un sección del hueso abierto – Las capas interiores, las más oscuras, son aquellas más antiguas. Conforme crecemos las capas van creciendo.

\- Cómo los anillos del tronco de un árbol.

\- Sí, exacto – hueso amarillento que se distinguía perfectamente de que zonas habían sufrido más el paso de los años – Es normal que esta zona interior presente este aspecto tan gastado puesto que radican el origen. Pero los anillos exteriores comenzaban a deteriorarse. Y parece que desde que le cortaron la mano ha acelerado su descomposición. No creo que pueda conservarla más que un par de meses, al no recibir nutrientes esta enfermedad está haciendo que la mano... ¿se desvanezca? Realmente no lo comprendo, pero se está pudriendo.

\- Explícame. ¿Has encontrado algo en los libros de medicina que te dí esta mañana?

\- No estoy segura, hay cosas que no entiendo. Por ejemplo, estas fisuras en el hueso en la parte más externa comenzarían a corresponder a alguien de una edad más avanzada. Lo que me parece curioso es el punto de partida.

\- ¿Punto de partida?

\- El hueso, incluso las capas de piel, comienzan con un desarrollo normal. Esta apariencia más grisácea es más habitual debido a la absorción de calcio. Pero parece que hace varios años enfermó y comenzó a deteriorarse muy lentamente. Sin embargo, era un deterioro muy progresivo. Como un cáncer. Tal vez en diez años se propagaría por completo y quebrase sus huesos. Sus pulmones, hígados. ¿Envejecimiento acelerado?

\- Una joven noble. Con una enfermedad extraña degenerativa. A quién arrastraron al muro Maria cuando la guardia era más baja y le cortaron su brazo y la arrojaron al pasto. Un extraño y cruel final.

\- Eso es todo lo que he podido averiguar. Me gustaría poder constatar esto con un doctor. Pero... - sus labios permanecieron abiertos sin pronunciar palabra, demasiado extrañada para recomponerse – Es muy extraño y no tiene ningún sentido para mí. Hay algo que no comprendo. Pero creo que mis respuestas no las hayaremos en estos libros polvorientos.

\- Sabes que no depende de mí que puedas experimentar allí afuera. Aún es peligroso.

\- Lo sé.

Buscó un pequeño frasco y lo llenó de formol. Dudaba que incluso intentando conservarlo aquella enfermedad que atacaba a las células desde su capa interna cesase su putrefacción, pero al menos, podría estudiar aquellas delicadas falanges unos meses más. Sostuvo aquel frasco durante unos instantes cómo si se tratara de un recién nacido. Emergiendo en ella la necesidad de protegerlo.

Temiendo porque aquel pequeño pedazo de un ser humano fuese requisado o robado. Extraños pensamientos que agolpaban su mente. Pero no le resultaban inequívocos. Aún así, ¿quién querría una mano cercenada? Se movió lentamente buscando un pequeño hueco donde guardarlo sin llamar la atención. Levantó varios libros de su estantería, lo suficientemente pequeños cómo para poder permitir un pequeño escondite. Bajo la atenta mirada de su superior, procedió a guardarlo. Cientos y cientos de libros. Conocía el modus operandi bajo alguien que buscase algo.

Esquina inferior derecha. Un sitio que jamás era registrado. Asintió mientras se encontraba de nuevo con su mirada que parecía atento a ella.

\- Te queda muy bien tu cabello suelto, Hanji. Hoy estás muy hermosa – sonrió mientras la ayudaba a recoger y quemar los datos que había extraído, permitiendo que su recuerdo sólo permaneciese en sus cerebros.

\- Ah... - algo insatisfecha acarició los mechones que caían sobre sus mejillas – Lo prefiero recogido, es más fácil y menos incómodo. Pero Levi creyó que hoy debería llevarlo suelto.

\- Supongo que tiene que ver con las marcas que tienes en tu cuello.

\- Sí, si. Bueno, a mi no me importa – señaló aquellas delicadas manchas rojizas mientras se apartaba el pelo – Pero Levi dijo que parecían golpes. Y que me harían parecer débil. Le dije que parecían picaduras no golpes, pero él insistió...

\- Debería hablar con Levi acerca de esas marcas.

\- No debes preocuparte, Erwin – sonrió algo despreocupada – Él estaba algo emocionado anoche. Supongo que la sensibilidad en los hombres es mayor en este tipo de cosas que en las mujeres, aunque luego se asustó al ver la sangre y paró.

\- Sangre... - suspiró entendiendo la conversación.

\- Dime, Erwin – se acercó con curiosidad cerrando el espacio entre ambos - ¿Tuviste algún dolor cuando tuviste relaciones sexuales por primera vez?

\- …... - ¿de qué manera podría evitar tener aquella conversación? Levi solía ser mucho más discreto, pero Hanji era excesivamente directa – No.

\- Entonces debe ser algo solamente exclusivo para mujeres. Levi tampoco sentía dolor. - frotó su barbilla pensativa – No comprendo porque los otros cadetes mantienen relaciones sexuales. Especialmente las mujeres. Es doloroso. Los libros que nos dieron como instrucción básica en el entrenamiento reglamentario no dan prácticamente ningún dato.

\- Sí, recuerdo esos libros... - evitó mirarla a los ojos mientras comenzaba a levantarse de su asiento – Solamente te irás acostumbrando.

\- ¿Acostumbrarme? ¿Cómo? - frunció el ceño extrañada – Es solamente dolor, ¿es algún tipo de fetiche sadomasoquista que compartís todos? No estoy convencida de poder acostumbrarme a eso.

\- Hanji – acarició su cabeza en tono paternal – Solamente debes relajarte. Y pedirle a Levi que no sea tan brusco.

\- ¡Pero, Erwin! ¡Escúchame! - agarró su brazo mientras le retenía – Mientras investigaba la fisiología de aquella mano descubrí algunos datos interesantes acerca de la anatomía femenina. Las mujeres tenemos una fina membrana que se rompe cuando realizamos el acto sexual. Sin embargo, cuando ayer investigué a Levi no observé ningún tipo de membrana en los hombres. ¿Los hombres no sufrís ninguna fisura interna cuando tenéis sexo? ¿Tal vez algo relacionado con el glande o-

\- Poco a poco, Hanji. Empieza desde el principio.

\- También he investigado acerca de la fricción que genera la introducción del miembro masculino en la mujer. Levi no quiso contestar a mi pregunta, ¿así que cuándo se qué un hombre tiene un orgasmo? ¿Hay algún tipo de señal o anticipo? ¿Tal vez algún tipo de secrección? ¿Tensión muscular?

\- …... - intentó suspirar hondo mientras volvía a tomar asiento. Recordaba las clases superficiales de sexualidad que había recibido entre los minúsculos barracones en su previa formación, ninguna de ellas le sirvió para sus encuentros posteriores – Hanji, eres una gran soldado. Y una persona a quién profeso un profundo afecto. Así que intentaré ayudarte en lo que pueda. Supongo que habéis tenido problemas.

\- Sí.

\- El dolor no es algo permanente. Desaparece con el tiempo.

\- Entiendo – su cerebro pareció trabajar a mayor velocidad mientras parecía recabar datos de la noche anterior – Dime, Erwin, ¿el tamaño del miembro masculino influye en la cantidad de dolor recibido en una mujer en su conducto vaginal? El de Levi es más o menos así, y ayer tuve la impresión de que- sus manos se abrieron intentando indicar una medida mientras fruncía el ceño extrañada.

\- Preferiría no tener datos acerca de eso, Hanji. Preguntas sencillas.

-¡Pero Erwin, el pene de Levi es distinto de lo que he visto en mis libros! Yo creo que es más gra-

\- Hanji he dicho que no quiero saber acerca de eso. Preguntas fáciles – volvió a insistir.

\- …... - sus ojos se mostraron algo más apenados mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás - ¿Hemos cruzado el límite? ¿Seremos castigados por esto?

\- Si os encerrase a vosotros dos sólo por acostaros una noche; tendría las mazmorras siempre llenas, Hanji.

\- Pero, ¿hemos hecho lo correcto?

\- Hace algún tiempo... - comenzó su disertación mientras acariciaba su cabeza – cuando era algo más joven que tú. Solía ir con Nile a una taberna. Había algunas mujeres bastante lindas a las que solíamos observar. Cuando entré a este destacamento abandoné ese tipo de ocio. Mujeres, alcohol, cualquier tipo de diversión. No deseo que vosotros dos os reprimáis por ayudarme en mi objetivo.

\- También es nuestro objetivo, Erwin. La libertad. No quiero vivir toda mi vida encerrada en una jaula de piedra.

\- …... - _mi objetivo real, mi auténtico objetivo. ¿Cuándo podré contároslo a ambos?- _Gracias por tu comprensión, Hanji.

_\- _Podemos ir a esa taberna pasado mañana. Cuando acabe con la redacción que me pidió Pixis podemos ir y divertirnos. Levi puede venir también.

\- Me parece una buena idea.

\- Y podríamos aprovechar para investigar más acerca de la relación entre el tamaño del pene masculino y su estatura. ¿Acaso influye? ¿Tal vez tiene que ver con la segregación de testosterona? ¿Qué hay acerca de los testí-

\- Hanji. Es suficiente. Daré autorización para que te permitan ir a la biblioteca central a sacar algunos libros que te sean de más ayuda que yo. No creo que pueda satisfacer todas tus preguntas.

.

.

.

Comenzaba a agotarse. Dos semanas y media comprobando cada dichosa piedra que componía ese muro. Una grieta, tal vez algún pequeño pasadizo. Algo por dónde hubiera podido esconderse alguna mujer joven, una mocosa de la ciudad que estuviese jugando a algún estúpido juego. Y que acabase en campo abierto.

No había otra posibilidad que encajase mejor. Pero llevaba todo aquel tiempo examinando aquella muralla sin éxito. El tiempo continuaba pasando y era cada vez más austera la situación. Ni fisuras, ni pasadizos. Absolutamente nada. Necesitaban la colaboración de la policía estacionaria o no acabaría jamás de toquetear piedras hasta el anochecer. Su escuadrón le acompañaba tras él, como un rebaño de ovejas obedeciendo sus órdenes y persiguiendole a cada paso que daba.

Sus pies le guiaron sin descanso a través de los estrechos pasillos que solamente tenían un destino. Una pequeña habitación que cada vez adquiría más importancia en aquel ejército. El olor a productos químicos inundaba sus fosas nasales desde el final de la escalera. Ascendió los últimos escalones y comenzó a oír una voz suplicante. Perfectamente reconocida. Aquel subordinado suyo que la acompañaba continuamente. Y no paraba de insistir en algo que no podía distinguir a través del grueso muro de la puerta.

\- Oye, sucia cuatro ojos – abrió la puerta sin llamar mientras entraba en la estancia – Pixis ha accedido a la reunión esta tarde. Erwin quiere que acabes rápido y estés preparada.

\- Ah... sí. De acuerdo – no levantó su vista de su microscopio, completamente concentrada en su trabajo.

No le extrañaba encontrarla en aquella situación. Cuando algo llamaba su atención podía olvidar todo acerca de su vida, el mundo se desdibujaba a su alrededor. Y ahora el motivo de su obsesión comenzaba a ser aquella mano cercenada que había confinado en formol.

Intentó abandonar aquella abarrotada habitación mientras le hacía señas a sus subordinados para recoger. Procedió a abandonar la estancia cuando sintió que una fuerte mano sujetaba su brazo. Reprimió las ganas de retorcer ese brazo mientras se giraba hacia su demandante. Moblit Berner, el segundo al mando de aquella mujer, quién ahora le miraba con ojos suplicantes.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - su fría e inexpresiva mirada se tornó mas ruda, indicándole que debía soltarle. Pero él no cesó su agarre.

\- C-capitán... - pareció resignado mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas – Por favor, convénzala.

\- Convencer a quién.

\- A la... capitana... - tragó saliva mientras se mostraba inquisitivo, intentando sonar seguro de sí mismo – H-hemos intentado pedirle que abandone el laboratorio estas dos semanas. Pero la capitana no ha querido hasta acabar la investigación... y...

\- Ve al grano, no tengo todo el día.

\- C-conseguí que la capitana comiese algo algún día. Pero no he conseguido... que se de un baño ni se cambie de ropa... en estás últimas dos semanas.

\- …... - respiró hondo mientras volvía a entrar en la habitación y parecía mostrarse más enfadado – Entiendo.

Con gran celeridad, cruzó toda la habitación de vuelta hacia el origen de su enfado. Conforme se acercaba a ella comenzaba a notar un ligero hedor que emanaba de ella. Su cabello parecía cubierto por algún tipo de sustancia grasienta mezclada con su propia suciedad y algún producto que pudiera haber estado utilizando. Agarró su brazo con furia y procedió a tirar de ella hacia afuera.

\- ¡Levi! ¡Dejáme! ¡Estoy en mitad de una investigación! Me reuniré con vosotros por la tarde.

\- Me niego a que aparezcas con toda esa mierda encima tuya delante del jodido gobierno. Vámonos.

\- Levi, tengo que esperar a que haga reacción la solución de cloruro sódico. Ahora no puedo salir de aquí.

\- Me da igual tu mierda científica. Vas a ducharte ahora mismo.

\- Levi – soltó su agarre mientras le miraba desafiante – estoy ocupada.

Aquellas dos palabras fueron suficiente para detonarle. Las había oído decenas de veces. Cientos de ellas incluso, sabía que cuando pronunciaba aquellas dos palabras no la convencería fácilmente. Crujió sus nudillos y golpeó su nuca desde atrás haciendo que cayese hacia adelante mientras perdía el conocimiento. Mientras comenzaba a cogerla en brazos comenzó a fijarse en que tanto su escuadrón como el de ella permanecían en shock.

\- Capitán, no debería golpearla tan fuerte – murmuró Moblit mientras comenzaba a recoger los papeles que habían caído esparcidos por su caída – Algún día le hará daño de verdad.

\- Tché. Avisadme antes la próxima vez – buscó a una pequeña muchacha de cabello corto que parecía asustada ante su presencia – Nifa, ve a la habitación de esta idiota y prepara su ropa. Si eres capaz de encontrarla en el enorme desorden que es su habitación. Cuando acabes déjalo en mi cuarto.

\- ¿Su ropa? ¿Un pantalón y una camisa? - intentó sonar con confianza mientras su voz temblaba.

\- Me da igual lo que sea mientras esté un recambio de lo que lleva ahora puesto ahora. De todo. - especificó. Mientras la recolocaba sobre sus brazos dubitó sobre si debería lavar las prendas que llevaba ahora puestas o prenderle fuego.

Los soldados se quedaron extrañados ante la escena, completamente inmóviles mientras observaban que su capitán salía de aquel laboratorio acompañado de una mujer inconsciente. Intentaron guiar su mirada mientras le observaban a través de los cristales de la ventana, intentando adivinar a dónde se la llevaba.

\- Subcapitán, Moblit, ¿dónde va el capitán Levi? ¿No deberíamos acompañar a la capitana? - sugiere Abel algo extrañado por toda la situación.

\- En los barracones de los superiores hay unos baños apartados de los nuestros – comenzó a enunciar Nifa mientras seguía algo confundida – S-supongo... que van al baño...

\- Petra y tú deberíais acompañar al capitán. No es adecuado que un hombre entre en el baño de mujeres – comentó Keiji.

\- No quiero contradecir las órdenes del capitán – lejos de lo que pudiera llegar a a aceptar, aquel hombre le daba miedo y prefería no observar que clase de escena ocurriría si interrumpía en lo que quiera que fuese a suceder en un contexto en el que su capitana iba a estar desnuda frente a unas duchas y aquel hombre airado.

Todos los soldados se giraron al más veterano en aquella sala que seguía recogiendo sin prestar atención a la escena que había sucedido unos instantes atrás. Comenzaron a penetrarle con la mirada intentando obtener respuestas. Se mostraba excesivamente tranquilo, como si hubiera visto aquel tipo de escena antes y supiese que su líder no sería forzada a hacer algo indecoroso. Se giró a ellos tras terminar de ordenar y comenzó a salir de la habitación.

\- El trabajo ya ha acabado por hoy. Acabad vuestras tareas. Tenemos la tarde libre – murmuró mientras destensaba sus músculos – Estaré en la taberna por si alguien quiere acompañarme con una jarra de cerveza.

La más joven del escuadrón científico abandonó la sala con celeridad. Poco a poco aquella abultada sala comenzó a estar más vacía. Petra se apoyó sobre el cristal observando el patio austero que había cruzado minutos atrás su capitán. Y de nuevo asaltó a su mente aquella extraña seguridad del único que había conocido a aquellos dos capitanes momentos atrás. La extrañeza creció en su interior. Si tanto tiempo hacía que les conocía, ¿por qué no le había extrañado aquel tipo de situación? ¿Acaso era normal en la legión de reconocimiento que los capitanes se noqueasen los unos a los otros para arrastrarlos al baño? ¿O tal vez era solo su capitán? Mientras intentaba comprender aquella escena, sus pesadas botas la guiaron fuera de allí. Siguiendo la senda que tomara el primero en salir de todos ellos. Notaba sed. También necesitaba una copa.

.

.

.

Apenas llevaba unos minutos con consciencia. Pero notaba que su pelo mojado empapaba su camisa. Distinta a la que llevaba puesta anteriormente. Se frotó los ojos mientras intentaba incorporarse. Olor a jabón. Sabía que no estaba en su laboratorio. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Intentando recordar que había sucedido. Pero apenas podía recordar nada.

Intentó ponerse en pie mientras inspeccionaba su confinamiento. Parpadeó intentando acostumbrarse a la luz que se filtraba a través de las cortinas. Aquella estancia le resultaba familiar, un sitio dónde había estado demasiadas veces. La habitación que había justo al lado de la suya. Y su dueño no parecía estar allí.

Intentó comprender lo sucedido. De alguna manera, ya no estaba en su laboratorio y portaba unas prendas que llevaba años sin ver. Ni siquiera recordaba si las trajo consigo desde su vieja litera en aquel barracón compartido por decenas de mujeres. Encontraba su pecho algo oprimido por aquella delicada camisa que parecía haber empequeñecido con el paso de los años. Y luego aquella extraña movilidad que sentía en sus piernas. Mientras se ponía en pie observó su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana. Otra prenda que llevaba años sin ver, una larga falda de color oscuro.

Algo inservible que conservaba por cierta añoranza. Pero inútil para montar a caballo o correr. Incluso el tejido era demasiado delicado como para poder utilizarlo como escudo. Sus pies recorrieron descalzos la estancia mientras buscaba sus botas sin éxito. Suspiró con decepción al encontrar otra prenda que hacía demasiados años que no portaba. Prefería un calzado más cómodo y robusto. Pero en su lugar, a los pies de la cama, solo encontró unos pequeños zapatos de color claro. Se sentó resignada y comenzó a colocarlos sobre sus pies desnudos. Mientras observaba que aún conservaba el tamaño que encajaba en aquel zapato, la puerta se abrió con un penetrante olor a té.

\- Por fin despierta – portaba una bandeja con dos vasos de metal y aquella tetera que aún conservaba a través del tiempo – Pixis no nos recibirá hasta dentro de unas horas. Así que no vuelvas a ensuciarte. Erwin está ya allí.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo has encontrado esta ropa, Levi?

\- La trajo tu subordinada del caos que llamas habitación – recorrió su visión desde sus tobillos hasta su cabeza mientras se mostraba satisfecho – Nunca te he visto esas prendas.

\- …... Son incómodas para el combate.

\- Ya veo... - comenzó a servir un vaso mientras ella se acercaba algo desacostumbrada a andar con aquellos zapatos - Espero que el líquido negruzco que salía de tu pelo hace una hora sea significado de que has encontrado algo.

\- Ya, sí. Erwin no quiere que lo comente a nadie más salvo a tí o a Mike. Pero creemos que utilizaron su mano como carnaza y luego la arrojaron lejos. Tal vez aquellas pisadas fueran intentando huir – se sentó junto a su compañero algo pensativa – Mike sugirió un chantaje a alguna familia rica, Erwin...

\- Sigue.

\- Erwin cree que es una advertencia. Como si los hubieran guiado hasta allí para retenernos dentro. Desde que él tomó la comandancia hemos salido cada vez más lejos durante más tiempo. Cree que tal vez alguien del gobierno no quiera que descubramos algo.

\- ¿Una jodida conspiración?

\- Tal vez. No estoy segura. Lo único que puedo averiguar examinando aquella mano es que posee cualidades extrañas y al mismo tiempo son contradictorias.

\- Explícate.

\- Por un lado, hay partes de la piel en las que se realizó la escisión que parecían haber comenzado a regenerarse. Pero por otro lado, comenzaba a podrirse desde dentro antes de ser cortada. ¿Qué clase de ser humano puede curar sus heridas externas y al mismo tiempo morir poco a poco desde dentro?

\- …...

\- Tal vez no estemos dando los pasos correctos. Por más que avancemos, noto que vamos hacia atrás. Llevo muchos años saliendo de estas murallas, pero aún veo demasiado lejos el final. ¿Cuántos kilómetros tenemos que recorrer? ¿A cuántos titanes tenemos que derrotar para realmente conseguir algo?

\- Hey, oye, cálmate.

\- He visto morir a cientos de mis compañeros. Personas que dormían a tan sólo unos metros de mí y que nunca van a volver. ¿Acaso nuestro esfuerzo no sirve para nada y debemos resignarnos a vivir aquí encerrados? - el descontrol se apoderó de ella mientras mordía con nerviosismo sus uñas.

\- Escúchame, idiota – sujetó sus manos impidiendo que continuara agrediéndose – Crecí en una maldita ciudad llena de imbéciles que se habían resignado a morir con su estómago lleno de alcohol y balas. Dónde la escoria crecía en cada centímetro. Allí olía a mierda. Apenas podía respirar, te asfixiabas en las malditas calles.

\- Levi... - recuperó la tranquilidad mientra le escuchaba.

\- Apenas había una grieta dónde pudiese respirar aire que no estuviese contaminado. Y durante años creía esa estupidez. Cuando salí de allí me di cuenta que el aire que había aquí era exactamente el mismo – destensó su agarre al comprobar que ella se tranquilizaba – Pero ese imbécil de Erwin me mostró lo que era respirar libremente y no lo que creí durante años. Y aún hoy día me lo sigue enseñando. A veces no entiendo sus retorcidos planes, pero se que tiene razón. Porque he tenido mis malditos pulmones llenos de polución durante años y sólo cuando salgo de esas estúpidas murallas puedo limpiarlos. Vosotros dos me habéis mostrado la auténtica luz del sol, y no esa mierda artificial que sale de esos vulgares candiles de aceite.

\- …... - continuó prestando atención mientras comenzaba a acariciar sus suaves manos que aún sujetaban las de ella.

\- No me importa a cuantos tenga que derrotar. Que traigan a todos los que quieran para retenernos. Los mataré una y otra vez. Mientras esa puerta siga abierta, yo seguiré saliendo. Los kilómetros que sean necesarios. - suspiró con aspereza mientras ella parecía comprender sus palabras – Lo que quiero decir es que Erwin y tú tenéis esa estúpida mierda en la cabeza que os permite tener ideas. Vosotros encargaos de averiguar que camino tenemos que seguir. Yo mataré a todos los que se pongan en nuestro camino.

Hanji pareció algo reflexiva mientras agachaba su cabeza. Guiando aquellas extrañas palabras que salían de sus labios hasta su corazón. Y luego a sus reflejos y su instinto. Entrecerró los ojos y le abrazó arrojándolo encima de la cama. Su peso sobre él mientras intentaba evitar que se levantara. Necesitaba aquello desesperadamente y no sabía por qué. Usualmente podía expresarse con facilidad. Pero en aquel momento sólo sentía que necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad.

Aspiró su perfume mientras se acunaba entre los latidos que salían de su pecho. Demasiado tranquilos. Esperando que ella dijese algo mientras continuaba aprisionándole entre sus brazos, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

\- Gracias, Levi – admitió al final.

\- Idiota... pesas... - sus pequeños dedos se pasaron por los mechones aún humedos de su cabeza, intentando recoger su cabello hacia atrás – Aún tenemos varias horas para reunirnos con Pixis. Aprovecha y descansa.

\- ¿Sabes? De repente he sentido las ganas de abrazarte... ¿No es raro?

\- Tú eres rara.

\- Tú también eres raro – él esquivó aquella afirmación con su mirada – Por eso eres mi mejor amigo. La persona en quién más confío.

\- …... - sus finos ojos azules observaron su expresión, ni rastro de volver a intentar abatirse, solamente se mostraba relajada y tranquila – Yo pienso lo mismo.

.

.

.

La brisa despeinó sus largos y oscuros cabellos. Cada vez que subía sobre aquella muralla sentía que algo poseía su interior. Una especie de fuerza innata que la guiaba cuando se sentía confusa. Un mentor que le indicaba lo que realmente debía hacer, y no aquello que deseaba.

Un hombre de elevada estatura tomó sitio a su lado mientras se sentaba sobre el borde.

\- ¿Has matado a los guardias? - preguntó ella, su voz apenas era un susurro, pero el hombre la comprendió inmediatamente.

\- No – resopló – Esta vez no. Tu padre me dio un potente somnífero. No fue difícil ponerlo en su bebida. Una lástima desperdiciar así esas botellas de vino. Dormirán durante algunas horas, así que se rápida.

\- …... - lanzó una mirada de desprecio mientras se aproximaba hacia él – Se que trabajaste bien para mi tío Uri, pero eso no te da derecho a mostrarte irrespetuoso.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tienes que hacer esto, niña? - masculló de manera insolente.

\- He de proteger a mis súbditos. Ellos no deben explorar más allá. Debo protegerlos del peligro del mundo exterior.

\- ¿Mundo exterior? - se quitó su sombrero mientras oteaba el horizonte extrañado - ¿Acaso hay humanos más allá de estas murallas?

Ella frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a él. No podía compartir esa información con él. No era una persona autorizada. Alzó su mano hacia su frente y la rozó durante unos instantes comprobando que él permanecía extrañado. Cómo cada vez que utilizaba aquel poder. El hombre permaneció imbuido por su presencia mientras sus recuerdos eran borrados de su mente. Sonrió satisfecha cuando comprobó que se mostraba extrañado de estar allí.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí arriba, mocosa?

\- Quería ver el atardecer – musitó tranquila – Puedes retirarte, Kenny. Informa a mi padre de que volveré en unas horas.

\- Tche. Maldita mocosa...

Se quedó pensativa mientras observaba que el manto de la noche le ofrecía la privacidad que necesitaba. Deslizó un pequeño puñal por la palma de su mano mientras finas gotas carmesí manchaban el asfalto. Sus brillantes ojos azules comenzaron a tornarse violetas, como si estuviera siendo poseída por un alter ego que jamás podría identificar.

_Hasta que todo esto acabe, hasta que dejemos de ser perseguidos. Mis apreciados súbditos, os protegeré tras estas murallas. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Creo que con este final os he dejado claro de quién era la mano que encontró Erwin. Quería dejar claro, que en mi headcanon, Frieda imposibilitaba que la legión de exploración avanzase mandando titanes guiados por ella para que no averiguaran la verdad. Digamos que tras este capítulo, comienza otro tipo de etapa. Puesto que he intentado acotarme a las etapas de tiempo. Así que dentro de poco, pasarán cosas nuevas que harán que todo cambie.**

**Si leéis mi fanfic, _La última despedida_, debéis saber que lo que escribo ahí como recuerdos, salen en este fanfic. Así que queda poco para cierta escena que comenté hace poco ahí.**

**Respecto a los comentarios del lemon del capítulo anterior. Nunca he escrito un extra de Hanji y Levi de la primera vez. Pero tengo tengo algunas ideas. Y me gustaría hacer como especial tras las 5000 visualizaciones (vamos por un poco menos de la mitad), en agradecimiento a todos los lectores que me apoyan con estos escritos. **

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado la historia. ¡Nos leemos!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arrugó su entrecejo con preocupación. Podía leer decenas de veces aquellos periódicos. Usualmente solo mostraban noticias insulsas que no merecían su interés. Pero parecía que últimamente se focalizaban en la cantidad de muertes que comenzaba a reducirse en un ámbito concreto del ejército: aquellos que jugaban sus vidas para salir fuera de aquellos muros. Los conocía bien. Sus rostros, sus estrategias, sus habilidades.

Podía observar durante horas la ilustración que coronaba aquella noticia. El comandante, un hombre algo extraño y misterioso que parecía albergar algún tipo de secreto. Y junto a él, frecuentemente solía estar dibujado una persona que conocía demasiado bien y que los periódicos habían apodado cómo _el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad. _La primera vez que leyó ese nombre en un titular tuvo que aguantar la risa para no ser preguntado por aquellas personas que le acogían desde hace años.

Si tan sólo supieran que ni siquiera sabía sujetar correctamente un cuchillo, probablemente esos periódicos no lo venerarían tanto. Ni siquiera sabían quién era aquel pequeño hombre realmente. Sólo enzalsaban un pasado que no tenía nada que ver con su auténtico origen. Sí, había sido un criminal, pero ese era el menor de sus pecados. El verdadero pecado corría sin descanso por sus venas, recordándole cada día quiénes eran. Él lo sabía, pero su sobrino todavía no.

Comenzó a arrugar la página que estaba leyendo mientras notaba que aquel hombre entraba en la habitación. Alguien por quién no sentía ninguna clase de lealtad o respeto. Pero tenía un interés por lo que pudiera ofrecerle mientras fingía estar a sus órdenes. Cruzó toda la habitación y se sentó frente a él. Había comenzado a ser una rutina diaria. Desde que la única persona por quién realmente sintió esa necesidad de protegerlo falleció, su hermano, cada día, se sentaba frente a él y le hacía un resumen de las órdenes diarias. Y comenzaba a cansarle ser la niñera de su hija.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Rod? Estoy ocupado – le esquivó mientras fingía leer una noticia gastronómica.

\- Que Uri te protegiese cuando vivía no significa que todos vayamos a hacerlo – cruzó sus manos frente a su cara en actitud defensiva – Tu origen no va a ser siempre secreto, Kenny Ackerman.

\- He degollado a suficientes personas que se han atrevido a pronunciar ese nombre con tremenda osadía, ¿qué te hace creer que mi filo vacilará delante de tí? - amenazó mientras mostraba aquella pequeña navaja que guardaba junto a su corazón.

\- Lo comprendo – reflexionó alejándose con prudencia de su campo visual – Pero Frieda comienza a sospechar.

\- Me disculpo por no ser tan buen actor como esos lameculos que besan todo el día sus pies.

\- No voy a revelarle nada, aún no.

\- Uri nunca intentó hacer lo que tu hija hace cada vez que la acompaño a ese muro. Jamás sentí esa sensación rara eléctrica – exclamó algo confuso – Se que utiliza algún poder conmigo, y se queda mirándome esperando que haya desaparecido algo de mí.

\- Tus recuerdos.

\- No noto que desaparezcan - ¿tenía algo que ver con su clan? Su abuelo había muerto con tantas incógnitas que ni el mismo comprendía – Pero tu hija me hace sentir confuso. Si vuelve a dirigir esos rayos de sus manos a mi cabeza, no dudaré en clavarle un cuchillo en la tráquea. Quedas avisado.

\- Tarde o temprano ella sabrá que conservas tus recuerdos. Mejora cada día utilizando su poder – sus manos comenzaron a temblar, arrastradas por un amargo recuerdo – Su conexión con él será plena dentro de poco y sabrá quién eres con tan sólo mirarte.

\- ¿Él?

\- Nuestro antecesor. Desde que tengo uso de consciencia he visto a mis familiares, a mi padre, mi hermano, mi hija... - deslizó suavemente sus manos por la gruesa madera intentando quebrarla con sus sentimientos – Todos han sido poseídos por su voluntad. Deben cumplirla.

\- ¿Y cuál era la voluntad de ese cabrón?

\- Protegernos.

\- Ya veo... "Protegernos".

\- Mi hermano fue más poderoso que mi padre. Y Frieda está demostrando ser más poderosa que mi hermano – susurró – Si no quieres ser asesinado por su forma de titán. Deberás colaborar, Kenny Ackerman. Sólo te pido que mantengas tu papel, hasta que ella misma lo descubra.

\- ¿Y qué ocurrirá si me niego?

\- No lo sé.

\- Ya veo, eres un imbécil que no sabe ni levantar un dedo y necesitas que otros hagan tu trabajo sucio. Has venido aquí porque quieres algo más que vigilar a tu hija mientras se pasea por su _reino, _¿cierto?_._

_\- _Debo resolver unos asuntos y necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿Algo relacionado con aquella criada con la que te acostabas? Seguro que esa bastarda tuya es muy feliz entre la mierda de caballo de esa granja putrefacta.

\- ¿Cómo has...?

\- Con una botella de vino vuestros sirvientes más fieles sueltan su lengua muy fácilmente.

\- No deberías ser tan irreverente. ¿Acaso no has tenido un desliz en el que hayas querido proteger a un miembro de tu familia? Fuese legítimo o no.

\- …. - suspiró – Yo soy el último de los Ackerman, así que ya no me queda nada por proteger.

.

.

.

Aquel tipo de situación comenzaba a ser una tradición. Intentó incorporarse bastante confusa mientras sus ojos enfocaban aquella habitación demasiado conocida. Un golpeteo tímido en la puerta ansiaba despertarla. Miro hacia su alrededor para constatar de nuevo donde se encontraba. De nuevo en la habitación de Levi. Se frotó los ojos mientras aquellos delicados golpes continuaban llamando a la puerta.

El cabello goteaba en su espalda desnuda hasta aterrizar en la pequeña toalla que cubría su cuerpo. Eso era distinto. Usualmente se levantaba vestida, pero en aquella ocasión, su agresor obsesionado con bañarla había decidido que hoy debería vestirse ella sola. Mientras apoyaba los pies en el suelo observó unas prendas dobladas con cuidado cerca de ella. Le eran completamente desconocidas. Ni siquiera estaba muy segura de cómo debían colocarse sobre su cuerpo. Tal vez por eso, aún continuaba vestida solamente con una toalla. Se encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada, abriendo con pesadez el pomo para que la persona que intentaba entrar en la habitación pudiese entrar.

\- P-perdón por despertarla, capitana. Pero el capitán insistió en que la ayudase a vestirse y … - murmuró mientras miraba al suelo sin poder encararla.

\- No te preocupes. Entra, Nifa.

Sus pasos la llevaron de vuelta hacia aquella cama mientras las suelas huellas de sus pies dejaban marcas en el suelo de madera. Sujeto aquellas prendas de nuevo mientras se giraba hacia su subordinada.

\- ¿Esta ropa es tuya, Nifa?

\- No, capitana.

\- …... - observó con cuidado aquel chaleco, le era desconocido. Tampoco aquel vestido ni el resto de prendas - ¿Levi te dijo que debía vestir esto?

\- Sí, capitana.

Su subordinada se sentó detrás de ella mientras comenzaba a cepillarle el cabello. Le resultaba extraña aquella situación. Mientras examinaba la tela del vestido comenzó a sentirse más confusa. No parecía usado, ni siquiera parecía un vestido que hubiese podido conseguir prestado de alguna de sus subordinadas. Era nuevo y había decidido que hoy debía utilizarlo.

Por otro lado, había prestado especial atención a su calzado. Sabía que se sentiría incómoda con aquella larga falda y había procurado sacarle brillo a sus viejas botas. Que habían rejuvenecido varios años.

\- Perdón si le hago daño al peinarla – susurró mientras notaba que un nudo se había quedado atascado en su cepillo – Pero el capitán Levi lleva esperándola varias horas. Me pidió que viniera a despertarla.

\- ¿Pudisteis acabar el experimento con las redes? - ignoró el pequeño dolor en su cuero cabelludo mientras notaba que comenzaba a recogerselo en un extraño peinado – Pasaré a ver los resultados cuando esté vestida. ¿Moblit ha hecho anotaciones de la rígidez de-?

\- En realidad...- dubitó – El comandante nos pidió que recogiésemos y le prohibiésemos entrar más al laboratorio por hoy.

\- ¿Erwin dijo eso?

\- Él también está esperando.

Buscó sus gafas mientras se quitaba la toalla y terminaba de secar sus tobillos aún húmedos. Aquel día se había levantado en su habitación. Tenía varios proyectos que debía finalizar ese día por lo que sería un día arduo de trabajo, así que evitó ir al comedor del personal. Solamente se encaminó a su laboratorio.

Su segundo al mando le dio un ramo de flores. Que colocó sobre un enorme frasco dónde en ocasiones guardaba muestras y lo dejó adornando la sala. Tampoco comprendió aquel gesto. Pero el laboratorio parecía más colorido con aquellos pétalos del prado cercano. Levi había aparecido a media tarde bastante serio, había dado órdenes a sus subordinados y de repente todo estaba oscuro. Y aquel vestido nuevo. Y esa insistencia en apresurarse para llegar a algún sitio acordado.

Apenas comenzaba a acostarse el sol, aún no era completamente de noche. Así que con absoluta precisión Levi y Erwin estarían tomando una copa en la taberna cercana antes de cenar. Mientras observaba aquel extraño regalo un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

\- Nifa, qué día es hoy – musitó mientras terminaba de abrochar los botones de sus puños.

\- Jueves... cinco de septiembre.

\- Agh, mierda. Ahora lo entiendo todo. - sonrío con despreocupación – Será mejor que me apresure o se enfadarán si llego tarde.

.

.

.

Cada vez que vestía aquellas prendas sabía que no eran las más adecuadas para combatir o correr. Lo notaba conforme sus zancadas se volvían cada vez más amplias. Pese a que la falda de aquel vestido era bastante amplia apenas podía moverse de la manera en la que estaba acostumbrada. Aquel chaleco encorsetado era demasiado ajustado para lo que estaba acosumbrada y prefería tener algo que no levantase tanto sus pequeños y delicados senos. Y la tela que acariciaba su cuello era tan resbaladiza que sentía que podría quitarse demasiado fácilmente.

Sin duda no estaba habituada a aquel tipo de ropas, ni a aquel peinado. Pero aquel día era especial. Y no se quejaría por vestir aquellas ropas para pasar un rato con aquellos amigos que le habían acompañado los últimos años. Cruzó con celeridad aquella vieja taberna hasta llegar a una esquina dónde se habían sentado las últimas veces. Los dos hombres levantaron la vista al verla, complacidos con su compañía.

\- Hoy estás muy bella, Hanji – sonrió su fiel comandante – feliz cumpleaños.

\- …... - Levi levantó la mirada mientras la examinaba en silencio sin aportar ningún comentario a su indumentaria.

\- Gracias por el vestido, Levi – se sentó junto a él mientras palmeaba su espalda – Aunque a Nifa le costó anudar esta zona, supongo que está diseñado para chicas más esbeltas.

\- Deberías hacer más ejercicio – murmuró mientras bebía de su copa aún sin mirarla directamente – Pasas todo el día encerrada en ese maldito laboratorio y estás engordando.

Erwin comenzó a desenvolver un pequeño paquete que contenía una caja. Se la entregó a Hanji mientras la abría con tranquilidad. Una pluma de un tamaño algo mayor que la que solía utilizar y con un biselado mejor para cuando debía pasar largo tiempo repasando parte de su contenido. Junto al instrumento de escritura, un diminuto frasco de tinta que no necesitaba abrirlo para saber que era de buena calidad. La mujer agradeció el gesto mientras volvía a colocarla dentro de su caja.

\- Gracias, Erwin – sonrió mientras le estrechaba la mano – Mañana la estrenaré sin falta.

\- Me alegra que te sea de utilidad.

\- Levi – se giró hacia su otro compañero - ¿Por qué me has regalado un vestido? Yo no suelo utilizar estas prendas. Son bastante inútiles para montar.

\- No te dejarán entrar si vas con unos pantalones gastados y sucios.

\- ¿Entrar adónde?

\- Debo disculparme, pero tengo varias obligaciones y documentos que firmar antes del anochecer – se levantó de la mesa dejándoles a solas – Disfruta de la cena, Hanji.

\- ¿Cena? ¿Levi?

\- ….. - el mencionado abandonó finalmente su copa que se encontraba completamente vacía, recapacitó unos instantes mientras acercaba su mano a la de ella y la sujetaba con fuerza – Tengo hambre, vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

Aún sosteniendo su mano, la dirigió hacia un pequeño carruaje que esperaba cerca de la puerta. Dio instrucciones a su conductor y entró con ella dentro del pequeño habítaculo. Tomando asiento a su lado soltó finalmente su mano, hasta encontrarse con la cabeza de ella descansando sobre su hombro y volviendo a unir sus dedos mientras las ruedas comenzaban a colisionar sobre el desgastado asfalto.

Esa noche no irían al comedor del cuartel. Ni siquiera al pequeño distrito más cercano, por la convición con la que había hablado antes, sabía que se internaban más adentro de las murallas. Dónde apenas había ido, tan sólo para algunas pequeñas reuniones con el gobierno. Jamás para el ocio.

\- ¿Dónde vamos, Levi?

\- Ese orangután barbudo me habló de un sitio dónde fue hace poco. No me importaría comer algo distinto a la mierda que comemos cada día.

\- ¿Es porqué aún te debo esa cena que te prometí hace tiempo?

\- Tarde o temprano tendrás que cumplir las promesas que hagas.

.

.

.

Otra misión. Otro día más que arriesgaba su vida intentando arañar la libertad. Mientras cabalgaba fuera de aquellas murallas una vez más, aspiró fuertemente aquel aire que penetraba sus sentidos. Galopando con arrojo hasta alcanzar la zona indicada para realizar aquella operación.

Una sensación pegajosa inundaba sus oídos. Como si le avisaran del peligro. El vello de su nuca se erizó hasta alcanzar una posición demasiado extraña. Sus turbios ojos grisáceos se tornaron hacia su alrededor. Aquella situación no tenía ningún sentido. Habían pasado meses diseñando aquellas redes. Esa misión era el sitio idóneo para demostrar que podía capturarlos y estudiarlos.

Pero había sido demasiado fácil llegar hasta allí. Ni tan siquiera habían necesitado utilizar su equipo para combatir. Volvió a girar en su posición hasta alcanzar la vista de la persona en quién depositaba todo su respeto. Órdenes, necesitaba órdenes. Él le devolvió la mirada con confusión mientras examinaba la zona.

Había ido a aquel bosque decenas de veces, lo conocían. No costaba nunca nada atraer a los titanes a aquella zona para masacrarlos. Pero aquel día, no había ni uno solo. Intentó fijar su vista en el horizonte. Distaban más de treinta kilómetros desde el origen. Tal vez lo más adecuado sería utilizar a su equipo para comprobar la viabilidad de la zona.

Tal vez pudiesen encontrar un espécimen extraviado. Y de nuevo posó sus ojos en los de su leal comandante. _Dame órdenes, maldita sea._ Y como contestación, una extraña ola de frialdad que parecía atravesar sus retinas. Desde el momento que cruzaron las murallas aquella misma mañana había tenido un mal presentimiento. Y le había acompañado a lo largo de todas aquellas horas.

Un soldado conocido entró en su campo de visión cabalgando en su caballo. Parecía agotado y extrañamente traumatizado. Jadeaba mientras tomaba posición frente a su comandante. Su instinto le guió a acercarse, deseoso por oír esa conversación.

\- C-comandante... agh, agh... - las palabras se atragantaban en su tráquea mientras su respiración aceleraba por momentos.

\- Oye – musitó Levi mientras le acercaba una cantimplora – Bebe despacio y vocaliza.

\- C-comandante – repitió – L-las murallas.

\- Tranquílizate – Erwin posicionó sus manos sobre sus hombros mientras intentaba que se relajase - ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡Las murallas, comandante!

\- Respira hondo – imitó el gesto para que el soldado pudiese sentirse guiado - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- U-un titán... desconocido... - jadeó – De gran tamaño...

\- Prosigue.

\- Han atacado la muralla Maria. E-estábamos limpiando los cañones y... un extraño titán enorme apareció – comenzó a toser mientras notaba que aquella agonía crecía desde el interior de su alma, ¿realmente era posible aquello que sus propios habían visto o el alcohol que solía ingerir había distorsionado su visión de la realidad?

\- ¿Han atacado la muralla? - se dirigió al hombre de menor tamaño que pareció comprender sus sospechas. Aquella extraña masificación de titanes meses atrás. Aquella mano, ¿entonces era verdad que intentaban retenerlos?

\- Han destruido la puerta de entrada. Nuestro equipamiento no es suficiente para trasladar a los heridos. Hay muchos aldeanos encerrados en sus casas. ¡Comandante! ¡Debe ayudarnos a salvar a esa gente!

\- Levi – se digirió a él mientras comprobaba que se había subido a su caballo – Tú y tu escuadrón id en avanzadilla. Colaborad con el traslado de los residentes. El resto rodead la muralla para asegurar el resto de la zona. Comprobad que no hay fisuras en el resto de distritos exteriores. Acto seguido uniros en la evacuación.

\- Comandante... - el soldado comenzó a temblar mientras sus rodillas se enterraban en el lodo fresco – Llevo años vigilando esa muralla y ahora ha sido destruida. ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros ahora? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- Entregar nuestros corazones.

.

.

.

El frenesí de la batalla inundaba su psique. Notaba que sus instintos estaban totalmente activos. Un salto hacia atrás y podía esquivar un ataque mortífero. Si se apoyaba levemente sobre una construcción de piedra podía volver a activarlos. Otro ataque desde atrás. Un giro en el aire, y su víctima caía derrotada frente a él en una nube de humo evanescente.

¿Acaso era aquello el infierno? Algunas casas yacían en ruinas, totalmente devastadas. Podía oír los gritos de auxilio que reververaban en sus tímpanos. Aquellos muros de fuego habían sido anteriormente su hogar y ahora eran cenizas. Desesperación, desconsuelo.

¿Cuántas de aquellas personas había perdido a sus familiares entre aquella lluvia de piedras? Si se giraba hacia atrás, podía ver con detalle los restos del impacto. Parte de aquella muralla se había precipitado contra el suelo, destruyendo todo a su alrededor. Tal vez había pecado demasiado en su vida, y ahora éste era el resultado.

La reclusión. Mientras pugnaba cada vez por avanzar un metro más lejos de aquella jaula de piedra, ahora volvía a ser enterrado en vida. Una mano de colosal tamaño intentó agarrarle. Sus tobillos se movilizaron con rapidez mientras destruía sus falanges. Aquellos pedazos de carne comenzaron a volar despedazados de su dueño mientras corría ferozmente a través de su brazo. Aquella bestia ni siquiera pudo ser consciente de su muerte mientras rebanaba su nuca.

Aquel maldito instinto sólo le indicaba una cosa, peligro. Demasiado peligro. Sabía perfectamente cuando debía ordenar una retirada. Los ciudadanos supervivientes continuaban pasando a través de aquella estrecha puerta mientras las trifulcas por sus pertenencias evitaban la fluctuación. Descendió hasta el suelo y se encaró con un extraño mercader que había taponado la salida.

\- ¡Tú, idiota! Mueve ese estúpido carro o le prenderé fuego ahora mismo – vocifero con furia.

Comenzó a andar de vuelta hacia la batalla, debía proteger a aquella gente. Durante los minutos que pudiese. Pero notaba que las fuerzas comenzaban a agotarse. Aquel gas que le permitían volar por aquellos tejados también mermaba. Peligro, solo peligro. Debían huir de allí.

Buscó cuatro caras conocidas. Su escuadrón, permaneciendo en la línea de mayor peligrosidad mientras detenían el avance de cualquier atacante que pretendiera acabar con la vida de aquellas personas.

Sus manos temblaban. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Miedo? ¿Realmente sentía miedo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era la razón? Una extraña angustia comenzó a invadir su pecho y se precipitó por cada centímetro de su piel. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquel ejército? Demasiado. Y ahora parecía que comenzaba a pesar cada minuto, volviendo su cuerpo más pesado.

Ellos luchaban por su libertad. Y ahora luchaban por su encierro. Cada gota de sangre que manchaba su piel sólo le indicaba una cosa. Estaban excavando su propia tumba. Cada centímetro de tierra era coronado por ellos mismos. No importaba cuantos matara. Aquella fosa ya estaba cavada, solamente debía introducirse en ella. ¿Qué esperanza quedaba? Ellos habían vencido. No podían salir afuera.

Un grito alertó sus sentidos. Una pequeña niña que era golpeada por aldeanos desesperados. Intentando buscar cobijo lejos de aquella masacre. Se precipitó a empujones hasta llegar a su alcance. Era joven, muy joven. Tal vez no más de seis años. Ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie. Buscó signos de heridas o rasguños. Sólo había pánico. Incapaz de andar, se había quedado atascada entre aquella incertidumbre. La misma en la que se encontraba él. Debía tomar una decisión. ¿Qué era lo que ansiaba? ¿Morir en el campo de batalla combatiendo o poder pasar unos minutos más junto a sus personas más apreciadas? Suspiró mientras aquella última palabra reverberaba como un eco en sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Petra, Auruo! ¡Nos replegamos! ¡Lanzad vuestras bengalas y avisad al resto! Proteged la entrada mientras terminan de cruzar – el aliento emergía de su boca con parte de su esperanza - ¡No quiero que os arriesgéis inútilmente! ¡Cerrad esa maldita puerta cuando todos hayan cruzado!

Sus pies le guiaron hasta una zona segura, depositó a la niña en el suelo que corrió guiada por un voz que lloraba. Tal vez su madre o su tía. Pero lo suficientemente cercana para que aquel estado catatónico cesase y pudiese llorar finalmente por las cientos de pérdidas que habían tenido.

Durante unos minutos, el mar de ciudadanos colapsaba aquellas calles. Heridos, tullidos. Y lágrimas. Miles y miles de lágrimas. Un extraño hueco se dibujó en su pecho. Recordándole que no todos estaban a salvo. Faltaban dos personas que debían estar allí. Probablemente Erwin se hubiese dirigido a alguna posición de avanzadilla junto al escuadrón de Mike. Era suficientemente inteligente cómo para replegar sus activos si no preveía que podía ganar. Pero también era lo suficientemente imbécil cómo para lanzar un ataque suicida. Comenzó a dubitar si aquel día se había levantado con ganas de morir o tal vez no. Erwin era impredecible e incontrolable. Pero sabio. Necesitaba encontrarle y cerciorarse de que seguía vivo. Si alguien podía volver a abrir esa estúpida puerta era él.

Una suave voz femenina llamó su atención. Había hablado demasiadas veces con ella. Cada vez que le solicitaba que preparase las prendas de su líder de escuadrón. La misma que le había acompañado meses atrás a comprar un vestido. Una chica algo baja con cabello corto y un corte recto que parecía estar vomitando en una esquina cercana.

Alguien se acercó a ella mientras le cedía un pañuelo para limpiarse. Otra persona demasiado conocida. Pero parecía nervioso. Más de lo habitual. Siempre se mostraba excesivamente tranquilo e inflexible. Sólo mostraba esa intranquilidad cuando cuidaba de ella. Recorrió con suma cautela a todas las personas que vestían el mismo uniforme que él. Ninguno de ellos era ella. Y él seguía mirando hacia atrás.

\- Moblit, ¿dónde está esa estúpida cuatro ojos? - amenazó con severidad.

\- …... - le ignoró mientras continuaba mirando hacia atrás.

\- Responde.

\- …...

\- ¿Dónde mierda está Hanji? - agarró el cuello de su camisa mientras se sentía contrariado, ¿qué era aquella extraña ira?

\- La capitana... - su vista volvió hacia adelante – Se ha quedado examinando la muralla.

\- Esa idiota... - soltó su agarre mientras miraba en su dirección.

\- Capitán – se tornó más serio mientras ganaba confianza - El capitán Zackarius me pidió que le dijera que-

\- Me importa una mierda lo que quiera ese prototipo de titán barbudo ahora – la sangre hervía por sus venas sin permitirle guardar el control – Te quedas a cargo de mi equipo. Acabad con el maldito traslado.

Ni siquiera pudo oír sus llamadas de advertencia mientras sus ganchos se disparaban hacia aquella muralla por última vez. Tal vez pasaran años hasta que volviera a respirar el aroma del exterior. Ahora mismo, permanecía sordo. Sabía que el subordinado de aquella mujer le llamaba a gritos diciéndole algo. Pero era irrelevante. Ahora mismo solo tenía dos pensamientos en marcha. Arrastrar a su comandante dentro de aquella zona segura y patear el culo de aquella mujer.

Mientras volaba intentaba concentrarse. Apenas le quedaba combustible, cada vez iba más lento. Posiblemente estaría en las últimas cuando consiguiese llegar al otro lado. Cerca de aquella abertura dónde se acumulaban aquellos monstruos.

Visualizó la escena con extremo dolor. Había cruzado demasiadas veces por esa puerta que ahora era inexistente. No había humanos allí. Solamente cadáveres que manchaban el asfalto. La caprichosa brisa se empeñaba en trasladar aquel aroma hasta su nariz. No le costaba entender cómo aquella pequeña mujer estaba vomitando sólo unos minutos atrás.

Había demasiados de ellos por allí, que continuaban entrando a través de aquella colosal abertura. Una horrible fractura en un delicado muro de piedra. Intentó contar. Quince... Veintisiete... Podía observar como sus caras se deformaban mientras miraban hacía arriba. Sedientos. Sus ojos trazaron una línea imaginaria en la dirección en que miraban. De nuevo aquella ira que se apoderaba de su sangre. Solamente una persona podría estar colgada tranquilamente en aquel muro mientras más de treinta titanes intentaban escalar hasta su posición. Solamente ella.

Disparó sus ganchos con furia y la interceptó en su vuelo con sus brazos mientras la obligaba a salir de aquella posición. Aterrizó sobre la azotea de la muralla mientras no la soltaba entre sus brazos. Ella comenzó a zarandear hasta que pudo tomar posición en el suelo.

\- ¡Levi! ¡Estaba investigando!

\- Vamos a buscar a Erwin y vamos a salir de aquí ahora mismo, ¿entendido?

\- Es importante investigar ahora – le recriminó mientras intentaba volver a precipitarse hacia abajo – Si no recabamos datos ahora, nos veremos forzados a encerrarnos. No podemos dejar que nos venzan. No ahora.

\- Puedes investigar lo que quieras de vuelta en el cuartel – _a salvo._

_\- _Pero, Levi. Observa las marcas del impacto – cabececó mientras le enseñaba los bocetos que había realizado en su cuaderno – Es un ataque muy extraño. Podría ser premeditado. Esto nos indicarían que los titanes pueden poseer intelige-

\- ¡Me importa una mierda lo que esos monstruos posean! ¡He dicho que volvemos! - su voz se elevaba más a cada segundo - ¡No voy a permitir que entregues tu vida de una manera tan patética! ¡Si tengo que soportar verte desmembrada que sea porque estabas luchando no tomando notas inútiles de cuatro estúpidas piedras cubiertas de moho!.

\- Levi... ¿te encuentras bien? ¿por qué estás tan enfadado?

\- ¡Por qué no quiero ver a la estúpida persona que quiero subida a una estúpida pared mientras esos asquerosos monstruos rondan a sólo unos metros de aquí mientras ella hace el idiota! ¡Vuelve inmediatamente a la maldita base o te llevaré yo y me da igual si cruzas esa estúpida puerta inconsciente!

\- …... - pestañeó confusa - Levi, ¿qué acabas de...? ¿tu estás...?

El sonido de un cable de acero rebobinandose interrumpió su escena. Aún sostenía el cuello de su chaqueta mientras se giró por instinto. Mike Zackarius terminó de ascender por la pared mientras parecía recobrar el aliento. Otro chirrido por el este. Nanaba parecía agotada también. Otro chirrido. Y otro. Y otro. Giró su cabeza alrededor. Los conocía a todos ellos. Dormían en el mismo barracón que él.

Capitanes y líderes de escuadrón. Aquellos que habían sobrevivido junto a él y se habían ganado aquel puesto a pulso. Fuertes, determinados, inteligentes. Todos ellos lo suficientemente locos cómo para permanecer en aquella zona peligrosa sin ningún tipo de temor en sus rostros. Y un último chirrido. Aquellos penetrantes ojos azules que parecían más confusos conforme avanzaba aquella calurosa tarde.

\- Mike, informe de la situación – ordenó mientras arrojaba sus espadas destruidas sobre el suelo.

\- Se han agolpado en el exterior. Es imposible salir. Y continúan entrando, en unas horas habrán cubierto totalmente este distrito y continuarán por el resto de la muralla. Tú tenías razón. Parece que hayan sido atraídos hasta aquí dentro.

\- Hanji – se colocó junto a ella mientras ignoraba al pequeño hombre - ¿Qué datos has obtenido de la investigación de la muralla? ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que puedan quebrarse las otras dos?

\- Yo... - intentó serenarse mientras reordenaba sus pensamientos – El titán que ha provocado la abertura parece disponer de un tamaño lo suficiente grande como para haber podido destruir la puerta, pero la piedra de la muralla no se ha visto tan afectada. Posiblemente el material con el que las construyeron posea más rigidez que nuestras puertas – dubitó – Pero no tengo datos suficientes cómo para poder concretar que podemos recibir otro ataque y no destruir la muralla completamente.

\- …... - cerró sus párpados con fuerza mientras levantaba su mano – Bien, replegaos. Volvemos a la base.

Levi alzó su mirada hacia su viejo amigo. Confuso. Todos estaban allí, realizando una operación que él mismo había requerido. Un pensamiento suicida, cómo siempre. Había arriesgado las vidas de sus mejores hombres a cambio de un pequeño pedazo de verdad. Erwin se acercó hacia él y palmeó con cuidado su hombro.

Lo había oído. Todos lo habían oído. Se precipitó al vacío mientras disparaba los ganchos que le permitían flotar por encima de sus enemigos. Todos lo habían oído. Pero permanecían callados. Ningún comentario ni ninguna mofa. Creía que ella se estaba arriesgando inútilmente. Pero seguía órdenes. Las precisas órdenes de Erwin que se habían asegurado de disponer una escolta si ella era atacada mientras examinaba aquella muralla. Y él era el único que no se había enterado.

\- Mandé al segundo al mando de Hanji a avisarte de que Erwin nos había convocado a todos en el muro Maria. Para obtener todos los datos que pudiésemos antes de vernos forzados a reportarnos.

\- …... - aún podía oír el eco de su voz llamándole a gritos. Intentando darle aquel mensaje. _Erwin me necesitaba aquí. Junto a todos ellos, protegiéndola._

\- No te preocupes, Levi – carraspeó intentando llamar su atención – Aún estás a tiempo de volver a declararte en un ambiente más romántico que rodeado de sangre y vísceras.

Levi bajó la mirada avergonzado. No se sentía con ánimos de responderle. Posiblemente dirigiese un puñetazo contra aquella enorme bocaza cuando llegasen a su añorado hogar.

Buscó la mirada de ella entre todas aquellas ondenantes capas verdes que relumbraban con el tímido bordados de aquellas alas desgastadas que comenzaban a impedir que puediesen volar durante un largo tiempo. Ella parecía absorta en su discurso mientras hablaba con Erwin. Suspiró en voz baja y rezó internamente para que, al llegar al cuartel, se encerrase en su maldito laboratorio y olvidase el rídiculo que acababa de hacer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuando escribí la escena de _La última despedida_, en la que Hanji le comenta a Levi acerca de cómo él se declaró a ella; quise incluirla aquí. Ya que Levi es muy torpe en el tema del romanticismo creo que lo más apropiado era que se lo dijera mientras estaba muy preocupado por algo que ella había hecho. **

**La parte de Kenny al principio la he incluido porque me gustaría desarrollar algo de paralelismo en algunas escenas. Con Kenny persiguiendo a la legión de reconocimiento (antes del ataque directo que le hacen); mientras Rod le utiliza para sus planes. **

**He pensado en escribir un oneshot acerca de la _cita/cena_ de Hanji y Levi en el cumpleaños de Hanji. Agradeceré vuestros comentarios si os apetece leerla. **

**Por último, debo decir que este fanfic va a estar pausado varias semanas porque voy a estar ocupada con la visita de unos familiares y no podré escribir. Así que espero que os haya gustado.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Triste reflejo que mostraba una triste mirada. Tal vez algo cansada, demasiado cansada. Sus ojos azules, antaño brillantes comenzaban a mostrarse cada vez más pálidos. ¿La edad? ¿Demasiado trabajo? Quizás solo era preso de su propio agotamiento, incapaz de darse un mínimo respiro en aquellos tiempos de guerra.

Como si de un castillo de naipes se tratara, un tercio de su territorio había sido asolado. Sus eternos atacantes los habían recluido más y más. Cuando la última de aquellas rocas que los rodeaban cayese, ¿adónde irían? ¿Cuántas vidas serían sacrificadas en su huida? ¿Cuántos más soldados perecerían para alcanzar su objetivo? Demasiados pensamientos en su cabeza, pero había uno que jamás desaparecía. Tras aquellas muros de piedra no podía encontrar sólo un vacío. Debía haber algo más. Era imposible que los últimos remanentes de la humanidad se hubiesen aislado de aquella manera.

Siempre había personas que se mostraban distintas a lo habitual, anormales. Cómo la mujer que permanecía encerrada en su laboratorio día tras día bajo sus órdenes. Cómo aquel pequeño hombre que era capaz de cosas que jamás había visto hacer a ningún otro ser humano. Cómo el mismo.

Su acompañante dirigió una pequeña bolsa con delicados terrones de azúcar. Un bien demasiado preciado en ese tipo de situación. Tal vez, un producto de lujo. No había sido consciente anteriormente, cegado por su propia ambición. Pero la culpa comenzaba a reconcomer su alma.

Y la devoraría por completo hasta el día de su muerte. Cuando los latidos de su corazón cesando su marcha le permitiesen abandonar por fin aquel estigma que lo caracterizaba. Solamente quería demostrar su teoría; lo que su discernimiento le guiaba. Pero, tras cada lucha, tras cada batalla, solamente conseguía arriesgar las vidas de cientos de soldados. A veces conseguía traer más de ellos con vida. A veces menos.

Y ahora solamente conseguía traer cadáveres. Ni siquiera los de sus propios soldados. Ancianos, personas excesivamente jóvenes. Su terreno había sido mermado. Y sin embargo, cada uno de aquellos ciudadanos encontraba una pequeña hectárea para rendir culto a los fallecidos. Reduciendo el espacio de cultivo para poder aumentar un sitio dónde poder llorar a sus familiares. Había contemplado aquella escena cientos de veces, ¿por qué no podía llorar? Tal vez esa dichosa culpa le impidiese mostrar una emoción sincera. Aquella que solo se manifestaba cuando realmente era el mismo. Y comenzaba a olvidarse de su propio nombre.

Podía escribirlo, Erwin Smith. Un nombre banal, simple, sin nada que lo caracterizase. ¿Pero quién era Erwin Smith? Para algunos, un sanguinario asesino; para otros, un líder. Para él, solamente un niño que quería probar que aquellas fantasías que habían dirigido toda su niñez eran ciertas. Sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en la montaña de terrones de azúcar. Uno por cada año que había dedicado su vida a aquel ejército. Cruel ironía. Apartó con cuidado la pequeña bolsa y removió el pequeño caldo caliente que reposaba aún en su taza.

\- No me apetece, gracias Shadis.

\- Fue muy repentino encontrarte aquí – ocupó asiento a su lado mientras cerraba la bolsa de azúcar dejándola inmaculada – Hacía bastante tiempo que no venías. Tus dos psicópatas preferidos si solían venir más a menudo.

\- Era necesario, querían encontrar soldados aptos para sus escuadrones.

\- Veo que no te arrepientes de haberlos ascendido.

\- Ellos cumplen un propósito, y darles a un par de hombres a sus órdenes ayuda a dicho propósito – la taza de té apenas podía calentar sus labios, ¿por qué eran tan frías las palabras que salían de su boca? ¿Acaso aquellos dos no se habían convertido en las únicas personas que realmente calentaban su lánguido corazón? - Necesito que intensifiques los entrenamientos. He desarrollado algunas pautas que sería conveniente que revisaras.

\- Nuevos entrenamientos... - con gran agilidad recorrió con su vista cada uno de aquellos puntos – Aún son unos críos, Erwin. No puedo pedirles que hagan reconocimiento cuando hay nevadas. Es peligroso.

\- Sabes que, en ocasiones, es necesario que estén preparados para cualquier situación. Hace algunos años yo mismo tuve que intervenir en una misión en pleno invierno, te recuerdo.

\- Ibas acompañado de los dos soldados más excéntricos de todo el destacamento.

\- Ninguno de ellos tenía formación para trabajo ante una nevada o posible ventisca. También debemos salir a campo cuando las condiciones no son favorables.

\- Erwin, esos dos psicópatas tuvieron éxito porque son excesivamente raros – musitó con pesadez – Si hubieras llevado a cualquier otro, con o sin preparación; hubiera sido igualmente una misión suicida. Aunque prepare a estos mocosos bajo estos planes de entrenamiento, no conseguirás repetir el milagro que tuviste con esos dos.

\- No espero un milagro. Espero dedicación. Si son capaces de sobrevivir a un simple entrenamiento y continuar avanzando, serán capaces de avanzar en el campo de batalla aunque les falten uno de sus miembros.

\- ¿Acaso crees que tus dos pequeños experimentos serán capaces de continuar si pierden un miembro?

\- Ninguno de ellos dos abandonaría el campo de batalla aunque perdiesen la vista o incluso un brazo – otra vez aquella frialdad que comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

\- ¡Erwin, maldita sea!¡Escúchate bien! ¡No son peones de madera en un juego para niños! ¡Son seres humanos!

\- Son soldados – finalizó – Si no eres capaz de que comprendan un concepto tan simple, estarás demostrando que no hay ningún sitio en el ejército al que realmente pertenezcas.

\- Erwin, escúchame...

\- El gobierno ha dado la orden para que realicemos una incursión con aldeanos voluntarios, Shadis. Supongo que comprendes lo que va a suceder.

\- La situación aún no es tan grave. En primavera volveremos a tener suficientes alimentos, solo tienen que-

\- No he podido negarme. Por eso te lo pido. Tú mismo aborrecías volver con montañas de cadáveres. Permíteme que las montañas que duerman bajo mis botas manchadas de sangre sean soldados que ansiaban luchar por la libertad, y no meros niños asustados.

\- Sin duda, siempre has tenido un don para la palabra.

.

.

.

En ocasiones, si se concentraba en el aire, aún podía oler a ceniza. No estaba seguro si pertenecía a alguna pequeña chiminea de leña con la que alguien intentaba calentarse. Tal vez algún retazo de un fuego descontrolado. O tal vez... los cientos de cadáveres que ahora eran quemados en una pila central. No había espacio suficiente en aquel suelo para poder enterrarlos a todos. Y ahora el olor del crematorio improvisado inundaba sus sentidos.

¿Acaso debía vomitar por el olor? ¿O tal vez llorar? ¿Qué debía sentir? Muchos de los que ahí yacían habían dormido en la misma habitación que él. Otros los había conocido cuando solía asistir al distrito más cercano para realizar algunos recados. Y ahora solo eran polvo y huesos ennegrecidos.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que tuvo que contemplar aquella escena. En la que el mismo debió ayudar a colocar los cadáveres. Siempre había trabajado siguiendo órdenes. Pero realmente solo ansiaba no tener que colocar el cadáver de una persona en aquella pila funeraria. Su eterna capitana. La misma que, embargada por la frustración, continuaba encerrada en aquel pequeño laboratorio tras todas aquellas semanas.

Sopesó posibilidades. Por mucho que insistiera, ella no le hacía caso. Le dejaba bien claro que cuando estaba trabajando no quería ser molestada. Aunque aquel trabajo se compusiera de un bucle infinito en el que repetía continuamente las mismas acciones buscando alguna estrategia de salvación; algo que realmente le permitiera avanzar con las pocas pautas que le permitían acceder. Tal vez la humanidad realmente avanzara si le permitían capturar a uno de sus agresores, como continuamente demandaba y continuamente soportaba el rechazo. O tal vez, debiesen reforzar sus defensas. ¿Qué era más importante? ¿Conocer al enemigo o la fuerza física? Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla sin su permiso.

Aquel día ni siquiera había probado bocado de la comida que le había traído. Igual que el día anterior. Tal vez pretendiese caer desmayada por la inanición. La falta de sueño. La falta de realidad. Y no era él quién podía sacarla de aquel embrujo que la tenía hipnotizada. No quién podía forzarla a abandonar aquella frustración y relajarse. Darle esperanzas. Tal vez fuese quién hacía más años que la conociera, pero no era quién había conseguido llegar más hondo en ella.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia su izquierda. Una ventana de cristal enorme que mostraba oscuridad. El comandante había salido otra vez. Otra reunión con el gobierno. Recortes en el presupuesto, e incluso una posible supresión del laboratorio. Algo que llevaba negando los últimos cuatro meses. Con mayor insistencia a cada mes que pasaba. Se negaba a perder lo único que la mantenía cuerda tras haber caído aquellas murallas. La necesitaba trabajando, pero ahora, se merecía un descanso.

Sus ojos volvieron a moverse. Esta vez hacia su derecha. Tal vez había sido solo su instinto el que lo había guiado. No había sido consciente, pero había acabado en el patio. Mientras que muchos de los soldados comenzaban a recoger para tomar una larga ducha y acudir a la cena, aún había un grupo que no desaparecía de allí hasta él ultimo momento. El escuadrón de operaciones especiales. Más comúnmente conocido como _El escuadrón de Levi._

No detestaba a aquel hombre. Pero había conseguido algo con una persona a la que apreciaba con lo que él solo podía soñar. Y la manera en la que conseguía que dicha persona hiciera caso no le parecía adecuada. Pero no tenía otro método. Encogió sus hombros y se aproximó con pasos cautelosos.

\- Capitán Levi – le interrumpió mientras explicaba una nueva instrucción a los reclutas – Necesito hablar con usted.

\- Qué quieres. – indicó con señas que continuaran mientras se volvía hacia él.

\- La capitana... lleva semanas sin salir del laboratorio. Apenas ha dormido o comido. Ella no nos hace caso a ninguno de nosotros. Así que pensé que...

\- Que vaya Erwin. Estoy ocupado.

\- El comandante está reunido ahora mismo. Por eso he pensado que-

\- Estoy ocupado – repitió. ¿Cuánto tiempo más conseguiría esquivarla tras aquel día?

\- Capitán.

\- He dicho que no.

\- Los rumores corren rápido a través de estas paredes, capitán.

\- …...

\- Ella lo ha elegido a usted. Si yo estuviera en su posición no dudaría en tomarme esas confianzas que usted se toma y sacarla de-

\- Ella ha elegido a su maldita ciencia. Por eso no sale de ese asqueroso laboratorio ignorando a todo el mundo. Y ahora lárgate, estoy ocupado.

Se giró dándole la espalda. Sus subordinados continuaban entrenando mientras leían un papel. Auruo frunció el ceño y señaló una parte en concreto que no entendía muy bien. Petra se acercó a él y leyó dónde señalaba su dedo.

\- La capitana Zoe me explicó esta parte porque tampoco la entendía – sonrió con orgullo mientras comenzaba a explicar lo que le habían traducido – Cuando la pólvora está mojada, hay que...

Y de nuevo volvía a ser su válvula de rescate. ¿Cuando se había vuelto tan cercana con su escuadrón? Apenas llevaban un año bajo sus órdenes y no obstante se permitían ciertas formalidades. Sin embargo, ella conseguía que aquella formalidad disminuyese. No eran solo sus subordinados. Sino sus compañeros.

Volvió a girarse hacia el impaciente soldado que continuaba con su mirada tensa dirigida hacia él.

\- Intentaré sacar a esa idiota de allí. Aunque es tan cabezona que tal vez ni yo mismo lo consiga.

.

.

.

\- Pasa, Levi.

Ni tan siquiera había tocado la puerta, pero ella ya sabía que se encontraba allí. ¿Acaso poseía los mismos instintos que él? ¿Tal vez desarrollados por su continuo encierro? Aunque la opción más probable, es que en medio de todo aquel polvoriento laboratorio, cualquier ser humano que no apestase a mierda era fácilmente reconocible.

\- Tus chicos trabajan bien – esquivó su mirada mientras pasaba una mano por uno de los estantes – Creía que estaría más sucio.

\- Ven aquí, Levi – le ofreció asiento junto a ella en aquel pequeño sofá.

\- …... - ni siquiera podía defenderse ante aquella petición sincera.

\- Llevamos mucho tiempo sin hablar.

\- Eso no es cierto.

\- No me refiero a reuniones o simple formalidad cuando entregaba un informe. Me refiero a hablar nosotros dos solos.

\- He estado ocupado – volteó su mirada hacia el otro lado – Erwin quería que intentase hacer una incursión en el muro Rose y-

\- Estos meses han sido difíciles. Me siento frustrada. Tal vez podríamos sitiar una zona en el muro Maria y realizar algún experimento con algún titán. Los que nos atacaron eran distintos. No eran los anormales que encontramos afuera, estos poseían una inteligencia racional. Sabían donde debían atacar. Probablemente poseían capacidad de raciocinio.

\- Erwin lo ha solicitado varias veces. Pero se han negado.

\- Esos malditos hipócritas... ¿Cuántos muros quieren perder antes de darse cuenta de que esconderse no es la solución?

\- A ellos solo les preocupa tener la barriga llena de vino y una fulana comiéndoles la-

\- Pero no voy a desistir. No importa si tengo que pasarme el resto de mi vida aquí encerrada, ¡pienso demostrarles que ésta no es la manera adecuada de avanzar!

\- No vuelvas a encerrarte en este asqueroso laboratorio... - murmuró mientras intentaba que abandonase la idea de pasar un día más allí encerrada.

\- Levi, lo que dijiste el día que cayeron las murallas, ¿iba en serio? - se acercó más a él mientras su memoria parecía trabajar - ¿Estás enamorado de mí?

\- …...

\- Nunca le he gustado a nadie. Ni tampoco nadie me había dicho que me quería. ¿Qué se supone que se debe hacer en estas situaciones? ¿Cómo se distingue el amor del afecto? ¿Crees que podría monitorizar tus pulsasiones? ¿Varían cuando estás cerca de mí o son más estables? Tal vez podría hacer un estudio de tu nivel de oxitocina. Podríamos comprobar si es cierto el aumento de ésta cuando sientes amor. ¿Qué sientes cuando me miras Levi?

\- …... - su mirada se fijó en ella mientras dubitaba – Siento ganas de patearte el trasero.

\- Je – se abrazó a él mientras comprobaba que no se sentía incómodo y le devolvía el gesto – Eres especial, Levi. Siempre lo has sido. Desde que te conocí. Has sido con quién he experimentado todo desde que entré en este cuartel.

\- Cuando entré, tú solamente querías deambular cerca del anterior comandante, ¿no hubieras preferido hacerlo todo con él? – un ligero amago de celos cubría sus sienes.

\- Levi, te lo expliqué hace tiempo. Superior y subordinado no pueden-

\- Me da igual esa mierda. ¿Y si Erwin no me hubiera pedido estar a cargo de estos mocosos? Tú serias la capitana y yo aún dormiría en una mohosa litera.

\- Probablemente me hubiera saltado las reglas. Tú eres tú. – frunció el ceño confusa – No se explicarlo. Es distinto. ¿Es esto lo que tu sientes conmigo? ¿Confusión?

\- No lo sé.

\- Aún hay cosas que quiero experimentar. Muchas cosas – volvió a cernir su abrazo contra su cuello – Eres la persona en quién más confío, Levi.

\- …... - _también eres la mía._

_\- _No quiero que vuelvas a desaparecer de mi vida como has hecho estos meses. ¿Por qué me esquivabas? Podríamos haber hablado como hemos hecho ahora.

\- Porque soy gilipollas – admitió.

\- Este mundo es aún desconocido para mí. Hay demasiadas cosas que quiero experimentar. Quiero ver el exterior, quiero ver las cosas que muestran mis libros. No quiero vivir encerrada – sus dedos languidecían mientras recorrían su clavícula - ¿Volverás a esquivarme si algún día soy yo la que dice _te quiero?_

\- Maldita y estúpida cuatro ojos – murmuró mientras sus labios comenzaban a devorar los de ella.

.

.

.

Sus párpados amenazaban con cerrarse mientras volvía en el carruaje. El ligero temblor del asfalto contra la gastada madera de las ruedas le mecía en un sueño eterno. Ojalá todo fuese tan fácil. Dejarse vencer por morfeo y sucumbir. Pero cada ligero traqueteo le devolvía a la realidad. Necesitaba respuestas a todas las preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza. El cristal que daba al exterior estaba teñido de la negrura de la noche y le devolvía la imagen de alguien que apenas reconocía. Alguien mayor. Parecido a su padre. Con un único sueño incapaz de alcanzar.

Intentó serenarse mientras bajaba los diminutos escalones de aquella cárcel de madera que le transportaba continuamente hacia su futuro patíbulo. Sabía que los pensamientos que agolpaban su cabeza algún dia tendrían consecuencias. Pero necesitaba probar su teoría. Aunque fuera con una cuerda rodeando su cuello.

Sus pasos le guiaron hacia el extenso comedor dónde sus soldados descansaban tras otro día de instrucción. Dirigió su vista con cautela intentando ver a dos en específico a los que necesitaba en aquel momento. Él solía acudir tarde, acompañado de su escuadrón. Ella... Tal vez hacía más de tres semanas que no la veía entre aquellas paredes cenando con tranquilidad.

Buscó con la mirada a su subordinado más cercano, quien bebía tranquilamente de una botella de vino. Alejado y meditabundo mientras leía una extraña novela.

\- Berner – le interrumpió - ¿Dónde está Hanji?

\- C-comandante – se incorporó de golpe mientras intentaba esconder la botella ya vacía – La capitana aún sigue en el laboratorio. Acabó el informe a primera hora de la tarde. Yo mismo lo dejé en su despacho, señor.

\- Le di instrucciones para que no permaneciese demasiado tiempo allí.

\- Ella... las ignoró.

\- En tal caso, si ella ignora las instrucciones, debes llamar a Levi. Instauramos ese protocolo hace bastante tiempo. Te di autorización para acudir a él en estos casos, no era necesaria mi autorización cada vez.

\- Lo sé, comandante. Pero la capitana es una persona muy obcecada.

\- Explícate, Berner.

\- Avisé al capitán hace varias horas, pero la luz de su laboratorio sigue encendida. Así que tampoco le ha hecho caso a él...

\- Descansa por hoy, Berner – suspiró mientras abandonaba el asiento – Mañana podéis tomaros el día libre. Prohibiré a Hanji entrar en el laboratorio cuando consiga alejarla de allí. Necesito que descánseis.

\- Gracias, comandante.

Había oído muchas veces aquel tipo de agradecimiento, y cada día que pasaba le resultaba menos creíble. ¿Realmente él se merecía aquel agradecimiento? Oía a menudo aquellas palabras por parte de sus cientos de subordinados. Algunos de ellos llevaban algunos años en aquella lucha. Otros apenas unos meses. O días.

Y todos ellos se mostraban siempre agradecidos de poder perecer en el campo de batalla bajo sus órdenes. ¿En qué momento le habían hecho dueño de sus vidas? Si miraba sus manos parecían cada vez más pequeñas, incapaces de sostener todo aquel peso que comenzaba a inundarlas. Un escalón, dos. Ascendió sin pausa la escalinata que llevaba hacia aquel pequeño cuarto que solía visitar a menudo.

En el edificio central, al fondo de un pasillo. Con un intenso olor a productos químicos. Una risotada llegó hasta sus oídos. Parecía especialmente contenta. Sería más fácil conducirla hasta su habitación en tal caso. Empujó con delicadeza la puerta y se introdujo a través de ella.

\- Hanji, comprendo tu frustración estos últimos meses, pero necesito que de vez en cuando te tomes un descan-

Antes de poder finalizar su frase, una extraña escena se dibujó delante de él. Aquella sala era pequeña, una mesa dónde Hanji solía colocar los planos e investigaciones que realizaba. Un escritorio junto a varias estanterias y varios estantes llenos de probetas. En el centro, un sofá que había cedido él mismo para que ella durmiese cuando tenía que esperar a que alguna solución hiciera reacción. Había estado allí demasiadas veces, pero nunca había visto aquella habitación bajo aquel aspecto.

En un costado, sus documentos yacían esparcidos por todo el suelo, mientras sus gafas descansaban con cuidado sobre la mesa. En una silla aparecían parte de su indumentaria habitual. Sus pantalones colgaban desde un costado de aquel sofá. Y ella estaba abrazada a su más fiel subordinado mientras éste cosía su camisa. Que parecía haber sido arrancada con demasiada brusquedad.

Intentó forzar su vista para entender mejor aquellos detalles. Hanji llevaba puesta una camisa que no era suya, perteneciente a la persona que estaba cosiendo. Levi permanecía sentado con sus pantalones abiertos y su torso al descubierto.

\- ¡Hola, Erwin! - sonrió despreocupada.

Intentó serenarse mientras tomaba asiento delante de ellos dos. El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad agachó su cabeza esquivándole mientras comenzaba a abotonar afanosamente los botones de la camisa de la mujer que continuaba abrazada a él.

Necesitó unos segundos para recomponerse mientras observaba el estado de aquella habitación otra vez. No necesitaba demasiadas pistas para entender lo sucedido. Se frotó las sienes intentando recabar el coraje que necesitaba.

\- No podéis acostaros aquí – comenzó mientras su interés por tener aquella conversación aumentaba, y su tono se volvía más paternal – Destinamos este lugar para que se realizasen experimentos.

\- Hemos estado haciendo experimentos,

\- No esa clase de _experimentos_, Levi.

\- …...

\- No quiero que volváis a hacerlo aquí – su vista se dirigió hacia la ventana observando cómo los soldados del patio central comenzaban a salir de allí en busca de encuentros nocturnos – Hay algo de lo que quiero hablaros, así que Hanji, vístete y ponte los pantalones.

.

.

.

Los días que pasaban cada vez eran más duros. Pobreza y hambre. Destrucción. Miedo. Aislamiento. ¿Realmente aquella sociedad podría prosperar? La mayoría de los habitantes de aquellas paredes solamente esperaban que llegase rápido el día de su muerte. Otros vivir unos meses más antes de fallecer frente a la inanición.

Entre aquellas murallas solo había terror. No recordaba cuantas veces en esos últimos meses había subido en aquel carruaje. Prácticamente a diario. Con un sólo objetivo. Obtener el permiso necesario para salir a explorar el terreno bajo sus propias órdenes. Bajo sus propias necesidades. Pero solamente obtenía restricciones. Banales excusas basadas en la situación financiera. Sus apagados ojos azules se encontraron con los de ellos dos que escuchaban con atención su discurso honesto.

\- Nos estamos muriendo en vida, Erwin.

\- Lo sé, Levi – asintió – Aunque ellos quieren intentar disuadir esta situación de las mentes de los aldeanos. Mediante los nuevos esponsales del gobernante actual.

\- Ese viejo barbudo solo sale en los periódicos, ¿va a dar finalmente la cara y a salir de ese castillo? Tengo curiosidad por saber si ese idiota realmente existe.

\- Quién sabe... - sonrió ante ese comentario – Ahora mismo nos encontramos en una inestabilidad militar debido a que con el reciente ataque se alistan cada vez menos soldados, por lo que no se ha permitido que asistan todos los altos cargos de cada una de las facciones. Solamente los representantes de cada uno de ellos.

\- Me alegro de no tener que asistir a esa mierda.

\- Quiero que asistáis conmigo a la boda.

\- Pero, Erwin, acabas de decir que no hemos sido invitados – interrumpió su subordinada mientras mostraba más interés en la conversación.

\- Se nos ha permitido llevar a dos ayudantes de cámara.

\- ¿Vamos a ser tus criados mientras tú te emborrachas con esos imbéciles?.

De nuevo esa extraña sonrisa se apoderó de él mientras comenzaba a dibujar unas pequeñas líneas en un papel. Intentó mostrar una pequeña ala que era dibujada mediante un mapa cartográfico. Su mirada se volvió más intensa mientras comenzaba a añadir detalles a aquel dibujo.

\- Realmente confiaba más en vosotros para averiguar algo más acerca de estas nuevas órdenes. Debo confesar que creo que estamos siendo contralados desde dentro. Pero necesito pruebas – giró la pequeña hoja y la confrontó frente a los dos soldados confusos – Debería haber una sala en el castillo con documentos antiguos. Necesito entender porque se está denegando cualquier intervención que implique a las murallas.

\- Las murallas nos protegen... - sonó poco convencida mientras hablaba - ¿Crees que podríamos encontrar algún documento que nos explique algo respecto a esta reclusión?

\- Así es.

\- No creo que podamos vagabundear por el castillo a nuestro antojo, Erwin.

\- Hanji – volvió a sonreír – Has estado algunas veces conmigo para algunas reuniones de gobierno. Recuerdas los pasillos principales.

\- Sí, pero...

\- Quiero que hagas un mapa basandote en la estructura del edificio. Tenemos que investigar las habitaciones en función a su disponibilidad y ubicación. No tendrán la información que requerimos en simples dormitorios accesibles.

\- Oh, ya veo. Si elaboro un mapa, Levi podrá infiltrarse. Es el más sigiloso.

\- No – corrigió – Quiero que vayáis los dos.

\- Esta idiota es muy ruidosa y solamente me molestará. Puedo hacerlo solo.

\- Levi, en ese castillo hay más soldados de los que te has enfrentado en el subsuelo – su subordinado frunció el ceño en respuesta – No podemos permitir que sepan que información hemos obtenido. Por ello quiero que paséis desapercibidos. Si vas sólo creerán que estás husmeando.

\- ¿Y por qué ibamos a pasar desapercibidos Levi y yo abriendo puertas por todo el castillo?

\- …... Idiota... - se dirigió a ella – Creerán que somos dos imbéciles con ganas de hacerlo.

\- Ah, ya veo. ¿Debemos fingir entonces que tenemos alteraciones hormonales y libidinales?

\- Bueno... - volvió a pasear la vista por el desorden de la habitación – No creo que os resulte difícil.

\- De acuerdo. Explica el plan. ¿Cómo vamos a abandonar tu posición mientras fingimos ser tus malditos criados?

Y sonrió por última vez en ese día. Desplegó de nuevo aquel grueso fajo de papeles mientras comenzaba a dibujar línea tras línea sobre él. Su corazón latía acelerado, tras haber permanecido parado durante los últimos cuatro meses.

Tal vez, despues de tanto tiempo, pudiese siquiera arañar la auténtica verdad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola! ¿Me habéis echado de menos? Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo debido a la visita que recibía en casa. Espero que el capítulo haya valido la espera. Aunque debo avisar que no podré retomar la asiduidad con la que actualizaba antes debido a que mi volumen de trabajo ha aumentado.**

**Dejad un comentario con vuestra percepción de la historia. Me gusta crear arcos con tramas que podrían haber sucedido en el manga, pero quiero dedicarle tiempo a Levi y Hanji. Así que espero que esta misión que se avecina en el siguiente capítulo sea de vuestro agrado.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Girar, torcer y anudar. Girar, torcer y anudar. Era una acción que cualquier hombre en esa época habría hecho cientos de veces. Tal vez miles. Pero aquel día, su leal comandante parecía que no sabía anudar su propia corbata. Llevaba un rato observándole en silencio, como sus enormes manos metían la pata continuamente. Un gesto que tal vez hubiera hecho más veces que él mismo, pero aquel día parecía un niño el primer día que aprendía a hacerlo.

Preso de la exasperación, se dirigió hacia él con paso firme, sujetó la pieza de tela y le obligó a inclinarse. Creía que aquella escena era una ironía del papel que iba a representar. El día apenas rallaba el alba y ya era su criado.

\- ¿No sabes anudarte una estúpida corbata? - añadió con sorna mientras la ayudaba.

\- He perdido la costumbre de utilizar corbata desde que murió mi padre.

\- ….. - ni siquiera la seda estampada podía esconder la tristeza en sus ojos - ¿A qué se dedicaba?

\- Mi padre era profesor de historia. Le apasionaba la historia y el conocimiento de las culturas que habitaban la tierra. Solía hablarme sobre ello cada noche. Hasta que el ejército lo fusiló.

\- Debes estar muy loco para unirte al ejército que mató a tu padre.

\- Ja, ja, ja – rió con desenfado – Tu también te uniste al ejército que pretendía colgarte de una soga.

\- …... - incapaz de rebatir esa afirmación, permaneció pensativo unos instantes – He encontrado otra razón para quedarme.

\- De igual modo yo he encontrado una razón para permanecer aquí.

Los motivos que estampaban la corbata eran demasiado sobrios. Erwin Smith nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona ostentosa, pero siempre mantenía una elegancia fría y callada. Incluso en su manera de hablar. Solamente una pieza de tela que recorría todo su cuello. Hacía cierto tiempo atrás, habría tenido tentación de apretarla más de la cuenta y estrangular a su dueño. Pero aquel sentimiento había desaparecido. ¿Quién era aquel hombre y porque le imponía aquella y extraña obediencia?

Impotente, miro sus ojos, recordando la absurda misión que tenía que hacer. En compañía. En la compañía de alguien que no quería arriesgar en aquella infiltración. Sus dedos acariciaron la punta de la pieza obligándole a inclinarse de nuevo.

\- No es necesario que ella venga – apenas un susurro de voz que tan siquiera alcanzaba sus oídos.

\- Sabes que sí.

\- La policía interior es peligrosa. Estarán vigilando ese asqueroso castillo. Ella no es tan ágil, pero algún miembro entrenado de mi escuadrón o tal vez alguna voluntaria. Solo necesitas una mujer que me siga por los corredores-

\- No sólo la necesito como mujer. Se que descubráis lo que descubráis ella entenderá su significado antes que nadie. Es lo suficientemente inteligente cómo para descifrar las claves con las que hayan podido encriptar los manuscritos reales.

\- En otras palabras, que soy demasiado imbécil para entender esa mierda burocrática.

\- Disculpame por eso. Confío plenamente en tus habilidades, pero el cerebro de Hanji es un tesoro que, en estos momentos, necesito en activo.

\- Ya veo... - asintió en señal de confirmación.

Tal vez nunca había hecho aquel tipo de gesto hacia ninguna otra persona, pero mientras se observaba en el espejo con su corbata anudada, sintió un extraño sentiminto de nostalgia. Tal vez, en otro tipo de mundo, donde sus vidas no cobrasen peligro constante, ellos tres se pudiesen sentar a la mesa y charlar animadamente sobre cualquier tema banal.

Tal vez Erwin podría perseguir el sueño de su padre y ser profesor de historia. Tal vez Hanji permanecería encerrada en un laboratorio. Tal vez.

Mientras veía su ancha silueta abandonar la puerta para buscar a su habitación a la mujer que debía fingir ser su amante, recapacitó en silencio. Solo poseía diez falanges en sus dedos y sabía que no eran suficientes para contar la cantidad de veces que debería arriesgar su vida para conseguir su verdadera liberación. Contar era complicado, pero no imposible. Sus arriesgadas estrategias siempre eran efectivas. Aunque le costase la vida, sabía que, su derramamiento de sangre traería consigo una pronta redención.

Pero, ¿y ella? ¿Acaso no merecía vivir una vida apacible sin ser esclava de sus orígenes? Tal vez, si aquella confianza plena no se hubiese instaurado en él, le hubiera asfixiado con aquella misma corbata. O tal vez, no.

.

.

.

_La planta principal dispone de más de 12 salas capitulares entre las que encontramos varios almacenes dónde acumulan algunos de los alimentos de la cocina principal. También hay algunos jardines que permanecerán innacesibles por la ceremonia. Innacesible, guardad siempre este concepto en vuestra memoria._

_Sobre la primera planta encontramos cuatro plantas más y una azotea desde dónde vigilan la entrada de carros. No podréis avanzar por el exterior. Deberéis ser sigilosos y trabajar sin ser vistos. La ceremonia durará varias horas. Pretenden disuadir al cortejo de nobles adinerados para depositar caudal en las arcas reales. Así que han montado un espectáculo._

_Primer acto, orquesta inaugural para presentar a la concubina del gobernante. El ruido debería ser lo suficientemente ensordecedor como para atraer la atención de todos. Así cómo para evitar atraer la atención sobre vosotros._

_Según acto, discursos de agradecimiento. A todos los representantes de las distintas facciones del ejército se nos ha cedido un discurso diferente que tenemos que leer. Palabra a palabra. Por supuesto, ninguno de nosotros sabemos siquiera que dicta dicho discurso. Probablemente, algún tipo de agradecimiento que no corresponde con la realidad._

_Tercer acto, entrega de regalos. De igual manera, al llegar nos darán varios artefactos que deberemos fingir regalar al gobernante, con lo que la opinión de las personas más adineradas crezca. _

_Cuarto acto, cena. No estaréis invitados tampoco a este acto, se os designará una mesa junto a varios criados de los asistentes en una habitación contigua. Necesitaré que estéis de vuelta para este acto. Es usual que los criados salgan fuera del castillo a fumar o pasear. Pero será sospechoso que desaparezcan durante la cena._

_Quinto acto, despedida y cierre. Los asistentes abandonaremos la sala que habremos ocupado por horas. Pero tanto los criados como los ayudantes de cada asistente, deberán recoger y abanonar la estancia junto con su protegido. Si no pudieseis llegar a la cena, será obligatorio que salgáis de allí conmigo. Es una orden._

Aquellas palabras reverberaban en sus oídos como si de un eco se tratase. Una y otra vez. Mientras avanzaba ciego por aquel laberinto de pasillos. Aún podía escuchar aquella retumbante música. No pretendía ser relajada, solo pretenciosa. Nada que pudiese escuchar a diario, demasiado ruido, demasiado inestable, nada que realmente ansiara.

Giraron por tercera vez. Un largo pasillo con distintas puertas a cada lado, conforme avanzaban, parecía que el uso de cada puerta era más notable. La madera se desgastaba y le confería un aspecto lúgubre. Hanji recitaba en voz baja, de manera que sólo él podía oírla.

\- Despensa, segunda cocina. Almacenaje. Cuarto de la limpieza. Sala común...

Un laberinto, solamente podía ser eso. Diseñado específicamente para evitar asaltos. Cualquier persona que no hubiera estado antes allí no podría diferencia fácilmente el contenido de una habitación sólo por su contenido. Pero ella lo hacía sin abrir ni una sola de ellas. Sus ojos se fijaban en un pequeño detalle. Huellas de harina junto al marco inferior, cocina. Aspecto ligeramente emohecido junto al pomo, lavandería. Probablemente aquella humedad se debiese al abrir aquella puerta con las manos húmedas. Nadie podría darse cuenta de aquellos detalles, pero ella sí.

Y a cada paso que avanzaba a su lado sabía con mayor precisión que era la más indicada para aquel trabajo.

\- ¿Cuántas veces has estado en este castillo?

\- Creo que solo dos.

_\- _¿Sólo dos?

_\- _Sí, cuando me nombraron capitana y vine al reconocimiento, igual que tú. Y hace varios años, acompañando a Shadis a entregar unos informes.

\- …...

Definitivamente, nadie en su sano juicio podría recordar con tanta precisión aquellos pasillos habiéndolos atravesado solo un par de veces. Otro giro premeditado, el pasillo se ensanchaba y las puertas que lo decoraban parecían más ostentosas. Hanji permaneció atenta unos escasos segundos antes de continuar.

Pese a su vestimenta, podía desplazarse ágilmente por aquellos ostentosos pasillos, si lo deseaba, podría realizar cualquier maniobra vestida con aquella larga falda. No era habitual en ella vestir de aquella manera. Pero una mujer vestido con ropas de trabajo llamaría demasiado la atención. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, había sido ella la que había decidido vestir de manera femenina.

Habían llegado a la zona indicada. Distinta del resto. Tal vez sólo fuese la ubicación de los aposentos reales. Sendas habitaciones en las que habitaban los residentes más importantes de aquel castillo. Pero, cada una de las habitaciones ocupaba un tamaño colosal, haciendo que aquel pasillo pareciera interminable. Pero había una que destacaba. Justo en una esquina, al final de éste.

La había visto en el mapa que ella misma les había conferido, cotejándolo con sus propias deducciones. Una sala minúscula que solamente había visto abierta en un pequeño reflejo. Adornada con un escueta cama que la devoraba por completo, impidiendo realizar ninguna otra acción allí que no fuese dormir.

\- ¿Por qué ese lugar, Hanji?

\- Es sospechoso.

\- Solo es un escobero o el cuarto de algún criado.

\- Los criados duermen hacinados en habitaciones comúnes, cómo nosotros en el ejército – le recordó – Si un criado fuese tan importante cómo para poder dormir solo, ¿no tendría una habitación más grande? Además, si es tan importante como para dormir a seis metros del gobernante, ¿por qué ni siquiera tiene un armario o un arcón?

\- Bien, ¿ y qué sugieres?

\- Si observamos la vista en planta de las otras plantas del edificio. Esta es particular. Además de ser las habitaciones excesivamente grandes, es la única que tiene un muro de carga excesivamente grueso. Cómo hecho a propósito para empequeñecer la habitación.

\- No te entiendo.

\- El muro en plano es más o menos así – deslizó sus brazos hasta señalar una apertura considerable – Han tapado un pasillo. Tal vez estrecho, pero es un pasillo. La cama encajonada seguramente oculte la entrada. Si este muro oculta un pasillo, seguramente éste conduzca a alguna sala que no quieran que sea encontrada fácilmente. Algo que desean ocultar. Información.

Un extraño sentimiento cruzó sus sienes. Ella era una pieza clave en los planes de Erwin, por eso la mantenía al frente de su tablero defendiendo la posición. Tal vez ella fuera inteligente, pero la aguda mente de Erwin había montado aquella estrategia que funcionaba por sí sola.

Sin previo aviso, agarró su mano y comenzó a caminar más cercano a ella, mientras vigilaba las esquinas. Alerta. Notaba que ella se ponía nerviosa mientras cruzaba sus dedos con los de él, indicándole su preocupación. Conocía su papel, y debía ponerlo en práctica.

La deslizó contra una pared mientras su cadera entraba en contacto con la de ella. Sus labios ascendían por su cuello mientras ella se inclinaba abrazándole. Un pequeño susurro en su oído bastó para que comprendiera la situación.

\- 5 metros. Derecha.

Acarició los mechones de su pelo en respuesta. Un pequeño código inventado entre ellos dos dos mientras le guiaba hasta la primera habitación vacía. Sus dedos acariciaron el roble macizo mientras jugaba con el pomo de la puerta. Apenas habían avanzado unos centímetros dentro de aquella desconocida estancia cuando comprendió la situación.

Levi comenzó a quitarse la camisa y los zapatos mientras la guiaba hasta la cama, obligándola a hacer lo mismo mientras intentaba serenarse para actuar. Tal vez un golpe fuerte dejara a su perseguidor inconsciente, pero no podía arriesgarse.

\- ¿ Cuánto tiempo lleva persiguiéndonos? Apenas he visto el destello de un cabello largo cuando se ha escondido. Sabe perfectamente como seguirnos sin ser vista...

\- Más de quince minutos. He comenzado a preocuparme cuando he visto que no se iba.

\- ¿No debería habernos detenido?

\- Esa mujer es distinta. Ha recibido otro tipo de entrenamiento – un amargo recuerdo cubría sus fosas nasales, la sangre que le había salpicado en el suyo propio – Está rastreando. Desconfía de nosotros. No se creerá la farsa tan fácilmente.

\- La puerta – se agarró a su espalda mientras él comenzaba a levantarle poco a poco la falda – la he cerrado, pero ahora está entreabierta.

\- ¿Ves algo? - susurró en su oído.

\- Un brillo.

\- Mierda. Nos está vigilando a través del reflejo de su cañón. Es lista. Muy lista. Y la cabrona va sola, con lo que no es un enemigo fácil – sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, ¿cómo podría protegerla? - No podemos llamar más su atención.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos?

\- Seguir el maldito plan de Erwin – sus palabras se perdieron mientras continuaba besando su cuello y sus dedos se deslizaban a través de su bragueta.

.

.

.

Sus largos y finos dedos se deslizaban con soltura entre los mechones de su pelo. A un costado, en una pequeña mesa que no recordaba durante todo el acto, descansaban sus gafas perfectamente colocadas. Ni tan siquiera podía discernir en qué momento las había dejado allí. ¿Realmente había fingido ese papel o el nerviosismo por ser descubiertos había borrado su mente?

No le costó demasiado encontrar su ropa interior en un costado de aquella desecha cama. Aquella larga falda hubiera ocultado su desnudez genital, pero prefería llevarla puesta. La luz que entraba a través de las cortinas le indicaba que apenas alcanzaban el final del segundo acto. Aún tenían tiempo. Levi abandonó su posición vigía junto a la puerta mientras se acercaba hacia ella.

\- ¿Se ha ido?

\- Supongo que tras la primera media hora se habrá aburrido de mirarme el culo.

\- Ha aguantado mucho en su posición – rió en voz baja - ¿Tan malos actores somos para desconfiar hasta tal exceso?

\- Tal vez solo era una pervertida a la que le gusta mirar.

\- Nunca habíamos tenido _público – _murmuró mientras expresaba su incomodidad.

\- Prefiero no volver a tenerlo – expresó mientras acaricaba los mechones desordenados que caían por su mejilla – Si Erwin vuelve a sugerirlo le rebanaré la yugular.

\- Él hizo el plan basándose en los datos que posee. Si no lo hubieramos seguido ahora estaríamos siendo interrogados.

\- Aún así...

\- Erwin sabe lo que hace.

\- En tal caso, respondeme – comenzó a levantar su falda hasta la posición en la que había estado minutos antes mientras lo hacían, acariciando con temor su muslo desnudo - ¿Por qué te ha dado un arma?

\- Creyó que debía ir protegida – volvió a esconderla bajo sus vestiduras – Sabía que si la guardaba aquí nadie me cachearía y la encontraría.

\- …... - continuó observando sus piernas cubiertas del pesado tejido, prácticamente invisible. Si no supiera que la ocultaba, no sabría que llevaba una pistola atada a su muslo – No quiero que vayas armada.

\- Se utilizar un arma. Aprendí en mi instrucción.

\- …..

Era una conversación imposible. En ninguna clase de contexto le podría explicar el absoluto horror que significaba para él mismo que ella tuviese un instrumento solo designado para herir a otras personas. Ella no debía dañar a nadie, solamente era alguien con una gran capacidad intelectual. Su rol debía estar en aquel laboratorio sucio y húmedo. Si había que derramar sangre, él mismo se encargaría de ello. No podía permitir que ella cargase con ese peso.

Los minutos avanzaron demasiado deprisa mientras retomaban su camino. Ahora desierto. Ningún vigía al acecho. La mujer que los había perseguido por aquellos laberínticos pasillos ahora estaba desaparecida. Tal vez volviera, aún desconfiada, junto a algunos de sus compañeros. No podían permitirse que los rastrease.

Sus pisadas eran tan livianas como las de cualquier otro animal de presa. Expectante por capturar a su víctima, hasta el punto de llegar a ser inaudible. Una esquina, apartada del resto de habitaciones. La puerta parecía la misma que el resto. Pero sabía que el contenido de su habitación era distinto. Intentó girar el pomo sin éxito. Primera notificación de que era el camino correcto. Una puerta que daba paso a una habitación minúscula siempre era la acertada.

Hanji deslizó un pequeño alambre. Sus habilidades recopiladas a lo largo de tantos años de vida en el subsuelo comenzaban a resultar útiles. Un pequeño ruido sordo indicó que la dependencia estaba abierta. Apenas había tardado unos minutos en abrirla, pero la impaciencia se apoderaba de él notoriamente.

\- Podría haber roto la cerradura directamente y no perderíamos tanto tiempo.

\- No podemos dejar rastro, Levi.

\- La próxima vez no pienso contenerme si vuelve a haber otra maldita habitación cerrada.

Si se quedaban de pie, apenas podían entrar en aquella habitación. Excesivamente estrecha. La cama ni tan siquiera parecía confortable. Solamente ubicada allí para disuadir el contenido de la misma. Pero era importante, solamente era la entrada a otra sala que les interesaba más investigar.

Revisó con cautela las cuatro estechas paredes. Ligeros toques sobre la pared de papel pintado, buscando un pequeño resquicio que le permitiera acceder a la parte oculta. Notaba que con cada toque su corazón aceleraba. Usualmente, en las misiones que Erwin le solicitaba hacer no solía sentirse tan excitado ni tan nervioso. Siempre permanecía impasible, incapaz de sentir ninguna emoción. Como si algún instinto lo convirtiera en una máquina que le confería la suficiente concentración para poder atacar a su enemigo sin dudar.

Pero en ese momento se sentía confuso. Tal vez por la presencia de aquella mujer golpeando la pared a su lado. O tal vez era aquella pequeña arma que adornaba su muslo y permanecía presionada contra este. Otro golpe, una zona más hueca, junto a la cama. Hundió sus manos en el muro intentando buscar la abertura. Hanji comenzó a hacer señas de una diminuta línea apenas perceptible para cualquier persona. Pero ella era aguda, ella se fijaba en esos detalles. Era la auténtica razón de estar allí.

Comenzó a presionar la pared hacia dentro, como si pretendiese tirarla. Tras unos ligeros toques de fuerza, comenzó a deslizar poco a poco hacia la izquierda. Descubriendo una pequeña abertura por la que cabía un humano de tamaño medio. Y de nuevo volvía a comprender porqué ella debía estar allí. Seguramente las personas que traspasarían ese escueto muro a menudo no serían los soldados que estaba acostumbrado a ver, sino personas esbeltas y menudas cómo aquella mujer que los había perseguido momentos atrás.

Soldados distintos a los que había visto en cada reunión. Con capacidades que le eran familiares y no alcanzaba a comprender porqué. Se deslizó tras ella por la abertura, siguiendo sus pasos a través de una escalera que conducía a un escueto ático. Cuyo único acceso era la trampilla por la que acababan de acceder.

Se forzó a enfocar en la dirección proveniente del único hálito de luz. Un extraño horno de leña que permanecía encendido y cuyo olor llegaba hasta su posición. Se acercó con cautela, comprobando que el olor creía y aumentaba con cada paso. El interior era algo que se esperaba. Tal vez hiciera poco más de dos horas, pero los documentos que allí habían arrojado ahora solo eran cenizas.

¿Acaso eso era todo? ¿Toda aquella exposición solamente para descubrir que ya habían quemado lo único que podrían encontrar?

\- Hanji... - comenzó a murmurar indicándole su posición.

\- Ya lo presuponía – ignoró su petición mientras abría una pequeña vitrina y observaba unos frascos – Parece algún tipo de suero. Pero no puedo comprobarlo sin abrirlo.

\- ¿Qué significan esas letras? - señaló una pequeña etiqueta en un frasco.

\- No lo sé. Esta lengua es distinta de las que he visto en otros libros. No es una lengua antigua en desuso, no la conozco – afirmó mientras examinaba la nota – Pero no es un frasco antiguo. Tal vez sólo tenga un par de años o tres, la tinta con la que se ha escrito apenas ha desaparecido. Es bastante reciente.

\- ¿Y qué significa eso?

\- Tal vez estén haciendo algún tipo de experimento que pretenden ocultar – sujetó el bote entre sus manos mientras comenzó a dirigirse hacia el fogón aún caliente.

\- Cuidado, idiota. Vas a llenarte de ceniza.

\- Mira estas líneas, Levi – sugirió mientras sujetaba un pequeño papel que aún no había desaparecido entre la ceniza – Los trazos son similares, es el mismo idioma.

\- ¿Y porqué lo han quemado y no han tirado los frascos?

\- Posiblemente los papeles fueran meras intrucciones, pero el contenido de los frascos parece que es lo suficientemente valioso cómo para que no hayan querido tirarlo si han prevenido una amenaza – sus dedos recorrieron una fina capa de polvo que parecía previamente movida antes de su presencia – Quién quiera que quemase esos documentos dudó al intentar deshacerse de estos frascos. Por lo cual, son valiosos.

\- ¿Y qué contiene ese suero si puede saberse?

\- No puedo averiguarlo si no lo examino al microscopio – volvió a depositar con cuidado el frasco – Si hubiera algún tipo de-

Sus palabras cesaron en el momento en que su compañero de armas la arrojó al suelo. Notó una extraña quemazón en su brazo y luego humedad. Mientras permanecía tumbada comenzó a comprender la situación. Les acababan de disparar. Ni siquiera habían dudado. Intentar defender el rol en ese momento no les serviría de nada.

Sintió la mano de Levi obligándola a permanecer en esa posición sin moverse mientras él oteaba en su dirección. Evaluando a su nuevo agresor. Apenas había mirado en su dirección y volvía a disparar. La bala se incrustó en una pared cercana. No había sido un disparo de advertencia. Probablemente estuviese mejor entrenado que otros soldados, pero su puntería brillaba por su ausencia.

\- ¡Los criados tenéis que permanecer en el ala común! – vociferó sin compasión – ¡Salid inmediatamente de aquí!

Levi acercó su mano a la de ella que continuaba tumbada solamente mirando su expresión agónica. Unos pequeños roces en su mano le indicaron la única orden que podía darle. _Huye_.

Sin tan siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar. Sus piernas se movieron con agilidad abandonando su posición, se escoró hacia el suelo sintiendo otra bala rozar su hombro. Hanji corrió en dirección contraria derrapando contra el suelo y buscando la abertura por la que habían entrado.

Se precipitó sobre el soldado desconocido y le tumbó sobre el suelo con una rodilla mientras presionaba la suela de su zapato contra la mano que sujetaba el arma. Podía ver demasiada seguridad en sus ojos. Utilizó su mano libre para presionar su yugular mientras observaba que sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse en sangre. Demasiado fácil.

Sin apartar su pierna de su esternón continuó presionando. Si esperaba lo suficiente se desmayaría y sería presa fácil. Observó el cañón del arma que tan afanosamente sujetaba. Había realizado tres disparos. El primero que había alcanzado a su compañera. Otro errado. Y el último que había esquivado. Pero el arma estaba helada. Comenzó a golpear su mano sin compasión hasta que sintió que sus falanges se rompían y soltaba su extraña sujección.

Con celeridad procedió a comprobar la letalidad de aquel pequeño revólver. Pequeño, y extrañamente liviano. Como si el peso que usualmente debería portar hubiera desaparecido. Notó que sus pulsaciones se paraban mientras observaba que el tambor del arma estaba completamente vacío. No era él quién había disparado.

Instintivamente se giró hacia la única salida de aquella habitación. La que instantes atrás había cruzado aquella mujer. El ruido de un golpe sordo contra el suelo terminó de provocarle un ataque al corazón. El hombre bajo él permanecía inconsciente, seguro de que su compañero, que esperaba al otro lado de la puertezuela, había cumplido con su cometido. Eran novatos y sin embargo el sigilo era mucho mayor que el de los soldados con los que convivía. ¿Quién demonios eran ellos?

Sus manos tantearon la delgada línea que separaba el suelo de madera de la abertura. La sangre se filtraba a través de las rendijas. Un cuerpo obstaculizaba su huida, presionado contra la abertura y manchando con el negro fluido que caía de su espalda.

Presionó con fuerza mientras intentaba buscar rastros de signos vitales de aquel cuerpo. No había calidez salvo la que comenzaba a desvanecerse. La sangre comenzaba a abandonar su cerebro, ¿acaso era aquello parecido a un derrame cerebral? ¿Estaba herida? ¿Era ella aquel cuerpo sin vida?

Otro fuerte empujón y la puerta cedió trasladando aquel peso hacia delante. Su corazón volvió a dividirse mientras intentaba prepararse mentalmente para ver su cadáver desangrado delante de él.

Abrió la puertezuela y el olor a pólvora se instauró en sus fosas nasales. Tenía razón. No era un sólo atacante sino dos. Otro soldado con las mismas capacidades o más desarrolladas que el que yacía incosciente en el piso superior. La sangre cubría por completo las diminutas escaleras de bajada. A sus pies, un hombre con la cabeza reventada por una bala que había aterrizado con absoluta presición en su cabeza.

Enfrente suya, aún apuntando con su arma. La mujer a la que amaba, prácticamente ilesa.

.

.

.

El estado de aquella diminuta estancia de paso era un caos. Pese a que sus instintos eran perfectos, podía perfectamente diferenciar cuando sus sentimientos se interponían. Había sido consciente de que ella había bajado esas escaleras. Había sido un auténtico imbécil, ni siquiera había preveído que aquel soldado no iría solo. Por suerte, iba solamente acompañado de un compañero. Si un ejército hubiese esperado afuera de aquella habitación, ambos estarían muertos.

Podía observar algunos golpes en la madera. Ella había luchado al encontrarle. Había sido capaz de defenderse sin su ayuda. En ocasiones sentía que la desestimaba. Y cada vez que lo hacía, ella le demostraba que aquellas pequeñas clases que en ocasiones le daba, eran fructíferas. Tal vez no tuviese la suficiente agilidad o fuerza como él. Pero era capaz de ser letal.

Observó con cautela el cadáver del soldado, parecía que había intentado asfixiarla con el cañón de su escopeta, pero ella le había arañado la cara. Intentó guardarse ese movimiento para sí mismo. Tal vez, en un futuro, necesitaría jugar sucio para defenderse. Sus movimientos la guiaron a separarse de su agresor lo suficiente cómo para tomar distancia y patear su estómago precipitándole contra la escalera.

De nuevo sus ojos barrieron el cadáver. Su mano inerte buscaba algo en su espalda. Una pistola recordaba de alto calibre. Una sola de sus balas hubiera perforado cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Si ella no hubiera tenido puntería o hubiera decidido disparar a una zona menos sensible. Ahora estaría muerta. Pero tomó una decisión. Un único tiro en la cabeza.

Dirigió sus pasos al otro soldado aún incosciente. No sabía si ninguno de los dos había alertado su presencia. Y aún estaba aquella mujer que los había perseguido pero no les había interceptado. ¿Sería aquello suficiente? ¿Por qué eran tan valiosos unos pequeños frascos escritos en otro idioma?

Sujetó la escopeta del segundo agresor y dirigió la empuñadura hacia el cráneo del soldado más joven. Había hecho aquel tipo de acción en demasiadas ocasiones. Pero jamás podría acostumbrarse. El arma cedió con un golpe sordo y supo que su cráneo acababa de partirse en miles de pedazos.

Sus manos recorrieron el camino de vuelta, buscándola. Aún intentando asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. Sus dedos recorrieron las vetas de madera de aquel pasillo. Insonorizado. Lo que quiera que hicieran en aquel diminuto pasillo no debía ser oído. Y en aquel momento, era una ventaja para ambos. ¿Cuántos soldados pasearían por aquellas alas haciendo su guardia, sin saber que otros extraños personajes realizaban experimentos con aquellas jeringuillas a tan sólo unos metros?

Se giró hacia ella y le obligó a soltar el arma que aún aferraba nerviosamente. Sus brazos rodearon su cuerpo mientras notaba que ella se dejaba caer sentándose en el frío suelo. Conocía esa sensación, la había sentido demasiadas veces.

\- No te reprimas o será peor.

\- ¿Cuántos? - musitó ella en un pequeño aliento.

\- No lo recuerdo. Pero fueron por razones injustificadas.

\- ¿Es algo a lo que te puedes acostumbrar?

\- Jamás me he podido acostumbrar a matar a una persona. Por muchas personas que mate, siguen siendo personas – sus brazos se cernieron con más fuerza mientras notaba que el cuerpo de ella comenzaba a temblar.

\- He matado a una persona...

\- …...

Se abrazó con más fuerza mientras dejaba que ella llorara en sus brazos. No importaba cuántas veces manchara sus manos de sangre. Si era agresores. Si eran inocentes o culpables. Aquella sensación de desprecio hacia sí mismo jamás desaparecería. Y ahora, ella también la llevaría consigo. Una horrible sensación. Ser un asesino más.

.

.

.

Se sentía incapaz de soltar su mano mientras aquel carro les llevaba de vuelta a su destino habitual. Su hogar. Sentía que aquellas últimas horas habían sido semanas. Que el tiempo que había pasado en aquella sala diminuta podría desvanecerse con el tiempo y evaporarse, como si jamás hubiera existido. O tal vez era sólo la mentira que se hacía a sí mismo para olvidar aquella grotesca sensación.

\- Las páginas que encontramos sin incinerar tampoco dieron muchos frutos – continuó retomando su discurso – Parecían meros papeles burocráticos sin sentido. Tal vez algún desfalco, pero nada interesante.

\- Qué hay de aquel idioma desconocido, ¿crees que podríamos encontrar una réplica en algún otro libro, Hanji? - insistió su comandante mientras se acercaba a ella en tono suplicante.

\- Era una mierda escrita en otro idoma, Erwin – interrumpió mientras la acercaba más a ella dejándole que permaneciera pensativa – Si vemos esos papeles otra vez los reconoceremos. Pero ahora mismo son solo papeles sin sentido.

\- Es una lástima que no trajéseis una muestra de alguno de aquellos frascos. Hubiera sido interesante poder investigarla.

\- Erwin – volvió a interrumpir Levi con severidad – Hemos tenido que incinerar a esos dos soldados en un jodido horno diminuto para no dejar pruebas. De habernos traído uno de esos malditos frascos nos hubieran seguido. Y pondríamos en peligro a alguien más aparte de nosotros tres.

\- Comprendo. Disculpadme por ello. Tal vez me he emocionado demasiado por ello – se aclaró la garganta y cambió su tono de voz – No quiero quedarme esperando a ver que paso da ahora el gobierno para recluirnos aún más. Así que voy a dar yo el paso. Quiero que comencéis a organizaros para una nueva expedición.

\- ¿Otra vez intentando recuperar terreno inútilmente?

\- No. Necesitamos conocer a nuestro enemigo. Tanto dentro como fuera de estas murallas. Hanji, - se dirigió a su subordinada que continuaba absorta en sus pensamientos – Quiero que captures un titán.

.

.

.

Recorrer los pasillos de aquel cuartel era algo habitual, cansado, hastioso e incluso monótono. Pero había recibido la orden de hacer el reporte diario. Colocó su cabello hacia atrás mientras recogía los mechones que escapaban de su larga coleta rubia. Aquel día había sido demasiado extraño y un sentimiento de inseguridad la embargaba. Buscó con cautela la habitación más ostentosa, donde su capitán solía leer diariamente el periódico ignorando sus instrucciones diarias.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado bajo su mando, pero cada día se hacía más largo. Aquel sádico capitán les había instruido a todos ellos a apuntar con su arma sin vacilar y a desconfiar de todo aquel ser vivo que respirase el mismo aire que ella misma. Incluido su propio capitán. Sus pasos dieron con la puerta indicada.

El hombre que la había instruido en el sanguinario arte del asesinato permanecía impasible mientras leía las páginas de un antiguo y desgastado periódico. Tosió con fuerza hasta que él se giro hacia ella, percatándose de su presencia.

\- Capitán Ackerman. Vengo a traer el reporte diario – se aclaró la garganta mientras tomaba posición a su lado – El gobernante puedo llegar de nuevo a sus aposentos acompañado de su nueva esposa en sus nupcias. Varios de mis hombres se han quedado vigilando la zona alrededor de la estancia, pero dudo que corra peligro.

\- …... - una mirada fría y desinteresada se posó sobre ella - No me interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer ese impostor, Caven.

\- …. - intentó devolverle la misma mirada de indiferencia, ¿qué hacía que ese hombre gozara de su posición en aquel destacamento especializado? - El señor Rod Reiss ha requerido de mis servicios para ir a la ciudad, como guardaespaldas...

\- Entonces haz caso al viejo, él es el que te da el plato de comida, no yo – escupió con desgana – Un perro no debería morder la mano del amo, y nosotros somos solo perros. - rió con burla ante su comentario.

\- Señor... - comenzó a dudar mientras meditaba sus palabras – He observado algo durante la ceremonia.

\- Supongo que no hace falta que te explique que la boda de ese imbécil era una farsa...

\- No me refiero a eso, señor... - intentó tomar lugar más cerca mientras serenaba sus pensamientos – Encontré a una pareja de criados copulando cerca de las dependencias reales.

\- Vaya, vaya. Así que alguien ha tenido huevos finalmente – volvió a reír ruidosamente – Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de esos dos. Seguro que pasar tanto tiempo lamiento las pelotas de sus amos debe ser agotador.

\- ….

\- Estoy ocupado, Caven. No me importa si un par de criados han fornicado en la cama del imbécil del impostor que nos gobierna.

\- Pero, señor... El hombre... El criado,... Él se percató de que los estaba siguiendo – sus ojos temblaban ante la presencia que había sentido observándole – Pero pareció olvidarse de mí cuando estaba acostándose con esa mujer.

\- No comprendo tu repentino interés por haber pillado a dos idiotas echando un polvo.

\- Ellos iban vestidos de criados, pero tenían cicatrices en su cuerpo.

\- Los amos azotan a sus criados.

\- Sinceramente, señor. Dudaría que unos criados con la musculatura desarrollada que tenían esos dos se dejasen azotar tan fácilmente...

\- Soldados...

\- Así es – asintió.

\- Dos soldados se han vestido con ropas usuales para poder utilizar una habitación para f-

\- Señor, eso no es lo realmente importante.

\- Comienzas a cansarme con este tema. No me importa cuanto ni durante cuanto tiempo un par de idiotas ha estado retozando en una cama ajena, Caven.

\- Ellos limpiaron la habitación al acabar.

\- ¿Debo sentirme honrado por eso?

\- Ellos no dejaron ni un solo pelo, ni una huella, ni rastro de sudor. Como si nadie hubiera entrado nunca allí – sus puños comenzaron a temblar ante el recuerdo de la presencia de aquel hombre – No eran soldados normales, señor. Dudo mucho que su objetivo principal fuese buscar una cama caliente...

\- ¿Cómo eran nuestros dos invitados?

\- No pude observarlos muy detenidamente. Pero eran una mujer de complexión estándar, cabello corto de color castaño y alta. El hombre... llevaba el pelo corto y oscuro, de complexión estándar. Estatura bastante baja.

\- Así que un tipo bajito... - sus ojos merodearon hasta encontrar una imagen sólida en su mente – Caven, si vuelves a ver a cualquiera de esos dos, no les sigas. Pegales un tiro. Si son capaces de entrar y salir sin que nadie se de cuenta es que son más peligrosos de los que parecen. Si eres capaz de recordar algo más de sus caras, notíficamelo.

\- Solamente podía seguirlos desde lejos así que no pude obtener detalles respecto a sus facciones. Pero podría intentar-

\- Es suficiente, Caven. Reiss te espera.

La mujer se despidió con algo de desconcierto. Kenny se recostó hacia atrás en su silla mientras volvía a su eterna lectura. Tal vez había leído en demasiadas ocasiones aquel periódico. El sudor de sus propias manos lo desgastaba a diario.

Abrió la eterna página que era la única que merecía su interés. Un hombre bastante alto con una misteriosa sonrisa delicadamente ilustrado junto a su mano derecha. Recordaba perfectamente los rasgos del pequeño hombre que lo acompañaba. Había visto esos rasgos años atrás, seguramente algo cambiados en la actualidad pero estaba seguro de que conservaría aún esos patéticos ojos.

\- ¿Así que mi querido sobrino tiene novia? Supongo que tendré que presentarme...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disculpad la demora, tuve un enorme bloqueo para escribir y mi falta de tiempo por el trabajo hizo estragos. Espero que disfrutéis el capítulo. **

**¡Nos leemos!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las enormes hojas desplegadas sobre la mesa improvisada del campo de batalla ocupaban una vasta extensión. Incluso sus enormes manos empequeñecían en comparación. Erwin comenzó a trazar una serie de dibujos sobre el plano. Señales que indicarían el recorrido de sus objetivos.

Se sentía extraño en ese tipo de estrategia. Acostumbrado a campo abierto, o incluso a resguardarse entre los árboles de los bosques cercanos. Era una situación extraña. Ahora el campo de batalla no era el exterior, aquel que llevaban años intentando reclamar. Ahora el campo de batalla era su propio hogar. La lucha se debatiría dentro de aquellas murallas. En los edificios que ahora permanecían deshabitados.

Alzó la vista hacia el cielo añorando los días en que podía respirar el aire del exterior, cuando sentia que la libertad estaba a tan solo unos enemigos. Pero ahora, comenzaba a alejarse más y más, como el agua que caía entre sus manos. Volvió la vista hacia su comandante, que continuaba explicando la estrategia. Solo deseaba acabar y volver a su hogar, se sentía extasiado, por más bestias que derrotase, nunca conseguiría volver a acariciar la luz del exterior.

Por un instante, deseó haber podido estar con ella, con la mujer que escuchaba con atención el plan de ataque. Estar de nuevo en aquel tejado mirando las estrellas, aún confiado con que alcanzarían la libertad. Imaginando un idílico futuro en el que ella avanzaba a su lado. Pero ahora, nada tenía sentido.

Apenas habían pasado unos meses desde que ella había manchado sus manos de sangre por él. Por ayudarle a perseguir su maldito sueño. Demasiadas noches de imsomnio en las que ella solamente hablaba de banalidades. Libros que había leído. Viejos experimentos. Recuerdos de su tiempo como recluta. Incapaz de volver hablar de la sensación que le perseguía a él todos los días de su vida: sentirse un asesino.

¿Quién era el auténtico enemigo?

Era la pregunta que recaía continuamente entre sus pesados párpados. Una pregunta que le había hecho Erwin Smith cuando apenas le conocía. Y que ahora le preocupaba.

¿Quién era el auténtico enemigo?

Volvió a levantar sus pestañas y enfoco en la dirección de ella. Que parecía calcular algunas direcciones mientras cambiaba las directrices del comandante. Si no sabía quién era el auténtico enemigo, ¿cómo podría protegerla para alcanzar su auténtico sueño? Tal vez, por aquella razón no había conseguido mantener con vida a sus dos viejos amigos.

Debía replantearse su estrategia y escuchar. Escuchar la información que le podría aportar aquellas criaturas que llevaba años asesinando sin descanso. ¿Les darían ellos la respuesta? ¿Podrían ellos contarles lo que realmente les había encerrado allí dentro cien años atrás?

\- Así que las cargas de explosivos estarán colocados sobre estos puntos – sus dedos trazaron una línea imaginaria sobre el enrevesado mapa de aquella ciudad abandonada – Si las proporciones son adecuadas, estos muros de carga caerán y podremos encerrar a los especímenes a lo largo de estas cuatro áreas.

\- ¿Qué hay de los que se encuentren en el exterior? - musitó Mike mientras continuaba anotando en una pequeña libreta – Intuyo que estas zonas quedarían desprotegidas, si se apiñan, podrían tirar abajo los escombros con los que encerremos a los otros.

\- De momento solo mantendremos encerrados a los de menor tamaño, no podemos arriesgarnos a capturar a uno de 15 metros – Hanji suspiró con aceptación – Pero será suficiente.

\- Mike, quiero que tú y tu equipo os ocupéis de esta zona. Ness y Vradic también os apoyarán. Dejaré a algunos hombres más a vuestras órdenes – Erwin se mesó la barbilla mientras calculaba mentalmente – Creo que 10 sería bastante justo. Necesito a la mayoría de ellos defendiendo la barricada improvisada que haremos con los casquillos.

\- Ya veo, informaré a Nanaba para que mantenga la posición.

\- Prosiguiendo, una vez detonemos los explosivos y sitiemos a los titanes – Erwin dibujó otra línea con varios círculos designando las zonas conflictivas – Deberemos derrotar a aquellos que no puedan ser utilizados para experimentación en este momento. Necesitamos al menos dos. Pero si es necesario, habrá que matarlos a todos.

\- Ese es mi trabajo – sus labios finalmente se movieron, sus cristalinos ojos grises observaron los cinco puntos en el mapa que le indicaban a él y a su grupo.

\- Se que es una misión peligrosa, Levi pero...

\- No me importa – respondió con pesadez – Tú solo captura a ese asqueroso monstruo para que ella lo abra en canal. Mi escuadrón está entrenado, podrán aguantar el golpe.

\- De acuerdo – volvió de nuevo hacia el mapa – En esta zona colocaremos otros dos explosivos. Y por aquí dispondremos de varios de los cañones de redes que ha ideado Hanji. - se volvió hacia ella que parecía excitada por utilizar uno de sus inventos - ¿Cuánto tardan en recargarse si erramos el tiro, Hanji?

\- Unos tres minutos, las redes son muy grandes, pero he traído varios cañones, así que si fallan una vez, hay ocho posibilidades más de acertar.

\- Ya veo. De igual modo, traslada a tu escuadrón la orden de preparar el cañón de nuevo de ser necesario un segundo tiro.

\- De acuerdo – sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el tablero de juego buscando una pieza concreta - ¿Coordinaré yo la captura?

\- No – respondió secamente.

\- ¿Cómo? - se mostró sorprendida - ¿Avanzadilla? ¿Atacaré junto a Levi? ¿O defenderé con Mike y Nanaba?

\- Hanji – su voz se tornó más calmada mientras intentaba que ella se serenase – Te necesito en la retaguardia. Te quedarás junto a la zona segura. Con los suministros.

\- Debe ser una broma.

\- Es una orden, Hanji – sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, cargados de desaprovación.

\- Es mi estrategia Erwin, yo la ideé. Es mi invento. Mi investigación. Mi misión.

\- Tu misión es obedecer mis órdenes, Hanji. Te necesito aquí. Viva – recalcó la última palabra – Necesito que la directora del escuadrón de investigación permanezca retirada para poder llevar a cabo los experimentos que sean necesarios para entender a esas criaturas.

\- Puedo hacerlos tras ayudar en su captura.

\- Hanji, debes atender a mis órdenes. No te queda otra opción.

\- Nunca me he escondido, Erwin.

\- Hanji – volvió su vista hacia el papel ignorando su petición – Hay otras operaciones en las que necesitaré que trabajes fuera de tu laboratorio. En el campo de batalla, o dónde sea. Pero ahora mismo, y en este momento concreto, necesito que permanezas en tu posición.

\- No puedo pedirle a mis soldados que arriesguen su vida por mi investigación mientras yo estoy en retaguardia observándoles morir.

\- Hanji, retírate. Enviaré a tu segundo al mando a darte las instrucciones finales.

\- Pero...

\- Es una orden, Hanji.

La mujer levantó la vista airada mientras contenía su ira. Había observado aquellos ojos anteriormente. Detestaba cada vez que ella se enfadaba. Podía durar días, horas, semanas o meses. Era invariable. Su mal humor podía permanecer durante el tiempo que ella deseara. Y durante ese tiempo, cualquier persona sabía que era prudencial no acercarse a ella.

Mike se acercó hacia Levi y le palmeó la espalda con aprobación.

\- Erwin, ¿no crees que has sido muy dura con ella? Sabes que no será un blanco fácil.

\- Mike, ambos sabemos cuán fácilmente excitable es Hanji. Se que es inteligente. Pero no quiero que se confíe. Ella querrá capturarlo a toda costa. Si es demasiado peligroso he dado la orden de matarlo, pero Hanji no hará caso de mi orden.

\- Lleva años pidiendo que se lo permitáis, su excitación es normal.

\- Yo puedo controlarla si pierde la razón ahí fuera – intervino Levi.

\- No quiero que estés ahí fuera controlando su ansiedad, Levi. Quiero que cumplas tu rol. Y ella el suyo.

\- Como quieras – musitó mientras comenzaba a alejarse – Mi vida es un precio barato a pagar si conseguís avanzar de una maldita vez.

.

.

.

Aquel pequeño riachuelo apenas tenía caudal. Como si alguna fuerza extraña hubiese absorbido todo el agua que la componía. Tal vez era su frustración la que se filtraba a través de aquellas menudas rocas. O simplemente todo el cansancio que sentía en aquellos momentos era el responsable de su agonía.

Unas pisadas conocidas se aproximaron hacia ella. No le hacía falta girarse para reconocerlas. Su subordinado, el siguiente al mando tras ella. A quién llevaba más de un año instruyendo acerca de sus investigaciones. Y que obsesivamente la seguía a todas partes con un carácter maternal.

\- No tengo hambre, Moblit – susurró mientras observaba el agua fluir a bajo sus pies.

\- No he traído comida.

El comentario llamó su atención y se giró instintiva, comprobando que sus manos estaban vacías. Moblit cruzó el pequeño rellano de pasto húmedo y se sentó a su lado en silencio. Admirando el pequeño devenir del riachuelo.

\- El comandante ha variado el plan de ataque. No atacaremos en la zona más concurrida, sino que actuaremos en la zona meridional, más deshabitada. Con lo que la cantidad de enemigos será menor – tomó aire mientras intentaba mostrarse tranquilo – Habrá menos víctimas.

\- ¿No te aterra que te devoren en pedazos mientras yo miro desde la distancia, Moblit?

\- ¿Te aterraría si fuera yo el que me quedase mirando?

\- …... - sus pálidos ojos se cerraron con pesadez, no podía responder a esa pregunta – Tú y yo nos unimos hace mucho tiempo a estas filas sabiendo lo que podía ocurrirnos.

\- Cada vez que monto en mi caballo y salgo de esa puerta, no tengo ningún arrepentimiento atrás, capitana.

\- …...

\- Sabemos lo que puede suceder. Ya nos hemos quedado en retaguardia en alguna ocasión. Porque sabíamos que no éramos necesarios o tal vez éramos más necesarios atrás.

\- …...

\- Las estrategias del comandante siempre son efectivas.

\- Lo sé – suspiró.

\- Debo volver con el escuadrón, capitana – se levantó de su puesto para abandonarla.

\- ¿Quién hará de carnada para atraer a los titanes a la trampa? - le interrumpió mientras se levantaba.

\- El escuadrón del capitán Levi se encargará de aniquilar a aquellos especímenes innecesarios – guardó silencio mientras terminaba de incorporarse – Y el capitán Levi será el cebo.

\- …... - frunció el ceño con desaprovación mientras volteaba su vista al pequeño río delante de ella – Vigilad la pólvora y preparad las granadas que os dí por si tenéis que utilizarlas.

.

.

.

La astucia que emanaba por cada uno de sus poros le embargaba continuamente, cómo si fuesen atraídos por su pequeño cuerpo, cada uno de aquellos monstruos comenzó a seguirlo por aquel laberinto improvisado. Notaba que su olor le permitía guiarlos hacia la horca personalizada que habían preparado. Dribló en el aire hacia su izquierda para confundir a sus enemigos.

El sonido de las espadas chocando contra la carne fresca le trasladó la derrota del primero de ellos. El primero que era desechable. Tenían instrucciones de capturar al más pequeño de ellos, apenas 9 metros. De nuevo torció a la izquierda y dos titanes más cayeron en un mar de sangre. Le pareció oír un grito de agonía. El primer herido.

Mientras volaba entre las tejas de aquellos tejados era consciente de cuán vulnerable era. Y sin embargo, cuán calificado estaba para ser el cebo. Aquellas bestias corrían tras él lanzando sus enormes manos para apresarle, sin éxito. Notó que uno de ellos comenzaba a mostrarse de manera anormal. Se giró hacia atrás y saltó por encima de su cabeza cayendo boca abajo. Mientras notaba que la bestia apenas había sido consciente de su agilidad rebanó su cuello permitiendo que su cabeza comenzara a evaporarse entre el polvo.

Tomó posición sobre una pequeña torre y observó al grupo. Al oeste, un grupo aniquilaba a uno de ellos. Al sur, otro titán caía. Y siete de ellos seguían su curso hasta él, dispuestos a abatirlo. Aguantó en su posición monstrándose vulnerable hasta que volvió a atraer su atención. Guiándoles de nuevo hacia su tumba.

El festival que era aquella carnicería le recordaba a escenas que prefería no recordar en el subsuelo. Dónde los patéticos habitantes de aquellas calles luchaban entre ellos por un mendrugo de pan. Dónde él mismo luchaba por ese mugriento pan. Y se proclamaba vencedor cubierto de la sangre de sus víctimas. Pero, aquello era distinto. ¿Lo era? Sólo eran enemigos desconocidos que no guardaban relación con él mismo salvo su apariencia humana. Pero eran monstruos. Monstruos que debían ser destruídos para alcanzar la libertad. ¿Lo eran?

_¿Quién es el auténtico enemigo?_

Sus palabras volvieron a reverberar en su mente. Cuántos tendría que derrotar para alcanzar a respirar el aire puro otra vez. Cuántos. Levantó su vista hacia los cuatro soldados que quedaban delante de él. Entrenados bajo su tutela, vencían a cada uno de sus adversarios. Un pequeño vuelco en su corazón le indicaba el orgullo que sentía al verlos en acción. Viró su vista de nuevo hacia atrás. Los feroces enemigos seguían su estela, como guiados hacia su final matadero.

Otro grito llamó su atención. Demasiado osado. Comenzó a fruncir el ceño mientras volvía a girarse hacia sus subordinados. La más joven y la única mujer integrante de éste, comenzaba a burlarse de otro de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Este lo he matado antes que tú, Auruo! - bramó – ¡Si sigues siendo tan lento, no podrás superar mi récord de hoy!

\- Petra, ¡no te relajes! Aún quedan demasiados – vociferó en su dirección.

\- S-sí, capitán.

Observó detenidamente como recobraba la compostura y comenzaba a cooperar con sus compañeros para derrotar a las bestias que restaban. El cañonazo a varios metros de allí le indicó la captura del ejemplar a examinar. No era necesario seguir paseandose como un cebo. Lanzó sus arpones y se unió a sus subordinados mientras asestaba el golpe final a cada una de las bestias que le habían seguido alrededor de aquellas laberínticas calles. Uno. Dos. Cinco. Seis.

Sus ojos viraron a su alrededor. Llevaba siete presas que había atraído mientras el escuadrón de Hanji aislaba al titán con el que iban a experimentar. Viró de nuevo. Ni rastro.

\- Auruo, ve con Eld y recorred esta área. Uno de los titanes está suelto. Petra y Gunther mantened la posición – escupió con desgana – Yo vuelvo al punto de origen.

Mientras los cables que salían de sus caderas se tensaban intentó obtener una mayor visión. No había descuidado en ningún momento a ninguna de aquellas presas. Necesitaba alejarlos de la zona de captura. Mientras avanzaba, había podido comprobar que las cargas de dinamita hacían efecto sobre los pilares de las casas semiderrumbadas y creaban muros de escombros a través de los que no podían pasar. Había aniquilado a aquellos que se habían descarriado y habían tomado otra ruta. Durante la última media hora había guiado a aquellos feroces adversarios hasta su propio equipo, esperando con sus armas cargadas. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba el séptimo?

Sus pies tomaron tierra frente al escuadrón número cuatro. Observó con detenimiento como aseguraban el amarre de uno de los titanes capturados. A su lado, el segundo continuaba intentando resistirse. Una pequeña soldado, lanzó una de las bombas para prevenir un futuro ataque, dejando al agresor confuso. Aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a ella.

\- Nifa, acabad aquí y replegaos – ordenó – Uno de los titanes anda suelto y lo estamos rastreando.

\- Entendido. - se giró hacia el superior al mando – Subcapitán Moblit, ¿qué queda por hacer?

\- Recoged los amarres y colocad los pesos para-

Sus gráciles palabras quedaron suspendidas mientras una figura colosal saltaba por detrás de él. Como si hubiera ignorado el delicioso aperitivo que había encontrado un rato antes mientras trotaba junto a sus compañeros, el titán había decidido buscar un bocado mayor. Sediento de sangre, había escalado una de las casas más altas hasta posicionarse detrás de ellos, ansioso por devorar a cada uno de ellos.

Mientras se precipitaba sobre el desconcertado soldado sintió una ligera quemazón sobre una de sus mejillas. El titán viró sus pupilas en la dirección del misil, una espada humeante que había atraído su atención. Antes de girar completamente su cabeza, una patada aterrizó sobre su cara obligándole a aterrizar lejos de allí.

\- C-capitana.

\- ¡Huid de aquí! - vociferó Hanji, mientras acababa de atacar al titán, denotando su cargo – ¡Utilizad la artilerría para evitar otro ataque al grupo de apoyo!

\- Pero capitana...

\- ¡He dicho que os vayáis de aquí!

Levi se recompuso mientras se dirigía hacia allí. Conocía bien esa voz. Mientras los soldados huían dejando libre al otro titán que aún no había sido gratamente capturado, se giró en su busca. Si aquel día era un fracaso, se encargaría que cada uno de ellos muriera entre sus garras. Se acercó a su presa aún debatiendose entre las redes que lo retenían y le asestó el golpe de gracia, se impulsó sobre su cuerpo mientra comenzaba a evaporarse para acercarse hacia la base dónde habían recibido el ataque sorpresa.

Mientras comenzaba a esclarecer su vista, pudo atisbarla mejor. Se había saltado las órdenes, cómo preveía que hiciera, y comenzaba a cojear hacia atrás mientras con sus espadas detenía el avance del titán. Se acercó hacia ella mientras hacia contacto visual.

\- ¡Hanji!

\- ¡Entendido!

Sin necesidad de más palabras, ella soltó las espadas que retenían sus fauces y las dirigió hacia el cielo. Levi aterrizó sobre ellas y las dirigió hacia los ojos del titán mientras las pateaba con ferocidad. Grindó en el aire y aterrizó sobre su nuca, rebanándola sin compasión.

El humo blanquecino comenzó a emanar sin prisa, extinguiendo su cuerpo poco a poco. Una figura tirada sobre el suelo que respiraba con dificultad apareció a través del humo, apenas manteniéndose en pie. Se dirigió hacia ella mientras se agachaba para poder sujetarla mejor. Una leve fractura en la pierna y dos costillas rotas. Otra cicatriz que volvería a ver decorando su cuerpo. Ella no opuso resistencia entendiendo su posición de fragilidad en ese instante mientras terminaba de acomodarla entre sus brazos.

Unos silbidos le indicaron que un soldado se acercaba hacia él. No necesitaba girarse para comprender quién era. El comandante se acercó corriendo preso de la ira.

\- ¡Hanji! ¡Te dije específicamente que-!

\- Es suficiente Erwin – sus pequeños ojos azules se posaron en el costado aún sangrante de su compañera – Es suficiente. Hemos capturado a uno y han asegurado la zona. Consíderalo una misión cumplida.

.

.

.

\- No mueva la pierna capitana – musitó su enfermera mientras comenzaba a entablillar – Los calmantes aún no han hecho efecto.

\- Ya, ya, lo siento. Pero estoy ocupada para perder el tiempo aquí.

\- Debe pasar al menos un día en reposo capitana – insistió vehementemente – Aunque realice ahora las curas, los analgésicos tienen que hacer efecto.

\- Está bien, está bien – se resignó mientras se tumbaba en la camilla.

Volteó su cara alcanzando a ver a su fiel compañero que aún continuaba observándola en silencio mientras leía el informe de su escuadrón. Ninguna baja en su zona. El escuadrón número 6 comenzaba a ser reconocido por su letalidad en el combate. Pero sus ojos parecían apenados, ¿acaso era ella la razón?

La puerta de tela de la tienda se entreabrió dejando entrar a su subordinado y a su comandante. Pero él último no parecía nada contento con la captura que habían conseguido.

\- Capitana, ¿se encuentra bien?

\- Gracias Moblit, ¿dónde lo habéis confinado? ¿Se ha resistido? ¿Le habéis cegado de luz solar como ordené? ¿Ha presentado algún síntoma ectomorfo? ¿Habéis probado a suministrarle calmantes?

\- …... - dubitó mientras se encontraba con la mirada de su superior que se sentaba tranquilamente – En el sector C. Lo hemos dispuesto para que no haya demasiada entrada solar... Aún no hemos realizado ninguna prueba. Sólo lo mantenemos retenido. - dubitó de nuevo – Esperaremos a que se recupere.

\- Berner – interrumpió su comandante con su aguda voz – Ayuda a la enfermera a traer suministros para la enfermería y reúnete con tu escuadrón.

\- Sí, señor.

Aquellos escasos segundos parecían horas mientras el sol dejaba de calentar las paredes de tejido que les rodeaban. Sus penetrantes ojos azules no pestañeaban mientras la miraba duramente. Conocía sus limitaciones, conocía las consecuencias de su insubordinación.

\- ¿Cuántos meses esta vez? - sonrió con pesar.

\- Hanji, te ordené que te quedases en la retaguardia junto a los suministros.

\- Lo siento Erwin, pero tenía que asegurarme que mi plan era efectivo. ¡Vi la oportunidad de capturar al titán anormal que atacó la base dónde capturamos al pequeño!

\- Hanji, si lo hubiéramos conseguido y tu fueras ahora un cadáver aquí desangrandote no habria servido de nada. Si tú mueres no quedará nadie para investigar a ese titán.

\- Mi escuadrón ha recibido la suficiente información como para continuar mi trabajo cuando yo no esté.

\- Hanji … - buscó la mirada de su subordinado que continuaba callado en un rincón con aparente desaprobación del último comentario de ella – No puedes seguir ignorando órdenes.

\- Soy igual a cualquier otro soldado, ¿por qué yo debo llevar escolta y ellos no?

\- …...

\- Mi vida vale lo mismo que la de los demás – de nuevo desaprobación en el hombre más pequeño de la habitación – Si vamos a capturar más especímenes, yo no pienso quedarme fuera de la formación.

\- …... - suspiró con pesadez – Daré instrucciones a la enfermera de asistirte correctamente. Mañana a primera hora quiero que dirijas a tu grupo y comiences los experimentos.

\- Gracias, Erwin.

Abandonó la tienda mientras volvía a internarse en el bosque seguido de su subordinado. Sabía que no podía controlarla. Pero tal vez fuera demasiado osado por su parte siquiera intentarlo.

\- Levi, quiero que tú y tu grupo peineis la zona a diario. No quiero amenazar en el derredor.

\- Ya lo están haciendo – susurró – Pareces preocupado.

\- Tal vez me estoy internando demasiado en mis propias investigaciones. Tal vez me arriesgue en mis conjeturas, pero hay datos de los que necesito cerciorarme.

\- Sabes que te apoyaré si pretendes dar un golpe de estado contra este asqueroso gobierno – se giró mirando hacia atrás – Hanji también.

\- Aún no, Levi – sonrió tristemente – Aún no puedo pediros eso. Debo dejar todo hecho antes de permitirme acabar en la horca.

\- Tal vez sean gentiles y sólo te peguen un tiro en la cabeza.

\- Quiero que Hanji sea mi sucesora – recobró la compostura mientras observaba su reacción, que no parecía sorprendido en absoluto – Si yo soy ejecutado, se que ella conseguirá llegar hasta la verdad.

.

.

.

Levantó su brazo mientras notaba que revisaban sus costillas. Sabía que en una semana no se habrían regenerado, pero sentía que su aliento comenzaba a desaparecer. Observó a su pequeña subordinada que comenzaba a colocar las vendas y gasas sobre una pequeña mesa cercana.

\- Capitana, necesito que se desvista para poder cambiarle las vendas.

\- Un momento Nifa – se volcó en sus escritos mientras ignoraba sus propias heridas – Moblit, quiero que consigas una tela más opaca para cubrir al titán. Iré a comprobar los resultados de la morfina que le habéis suministrado en unas horas. Quiero que cambiéis las dosis cada dos horas. No quiero que consigamos un efecto placebo.

\- Sí, capitana.

\- Vale, con respecto a la sujección, quiero que consigais-

\- Vosotros dos, fuera – interrumpió Levi al aparecer tras quinto día consecutivo en la enfermería.

\- Capitán, aún no he terminado de vendarle las heridas.

\- He dicho que os largéis. Mi escuadrón está a treinte metros de aquí, reuniros con ellos y haced la ruta.

Dirigió su mirada hacia los dos soldados hasta que comprobó que se iban permitiéndole un rato a solas. Ella obedeció mientras se quitaba la camisa y abandonaba sus papeles. Las heridas externas comenzaban a disminuir, pero las internas permanecerían por siempre.

\- ¿Erwin te ha mandado aquí otra vez? No me importa que venga él. Es aburrido verle solo mientras estoy experimentando con el titán. Echo de menos beber juntos en la taberna.

\- Erwin está haciendo guardia junto a un miembro de mi escuadrón.

\- ¿Sabes? Las capacidades del epitelio del titán que capturamos son ínfimas, por eso no sienten dolor, poseen un sistema nervioso apenas desarrollado. Puedo afirmar que sienten una ligera molestia cuando los atacamos, pero el dolor no paraliza sus nervios. No obstante, el epitelio cambia en las zonas cercanas a la cabeza.

\- Ya veo – continuó escuchandola mientras sus dedos recorrían su pecho y lo continuaban cubriendo de vendas.

\- Antesdeayer hicimos una prueba respecto al fuego, puede dañarlos, pero debido a que su capacidad regenerativa es mayor, sólo conseguiríamos ralentizarlos. Pero podría inventar alguna escopeta de gran tamaño que lanzase bombas a sus nucas. Si tuvieramos un buen prototipo podría incluso controlar la puntería.

\- …. - observó satisfecho su vendaje y comenzó a abotonar su camisa de nuevo.

\- Mañana vamos a intentar privarlo de ninguna fuente de iluminación, no se que ocurrirá, pero tal vez al carecer de capacidad fotovoltaica, pierdan partes de sus capacidades. Si pudiera obtener algún dato respecto a eso, podríamos realizar movilizaciones por la noche sin necesidad de arriesgarnos.

\- Levanta el brazo, Hanji – ordenó mientras comprobaba que el vendaje bajo su camisa no era incómodo.

\- Levi, ¿he hecho lo correcto?

\- No se a qué te refieres, cuatro ojos.

\- Arriesgamos las vidas de muchas personas para que yo pueda experimentar con ese titán...

\- No podemos proteger a todo el mundo. Tú dijiste eso hace tiempo – se acercó más a ella mientras sujetaba su barbilla fijando su mirada en la de ella – Aunque nuestros compañeros caigan, será por una causa mayor.

\- Tal vez tengas razón, je – rió.

Sus labios de repente entraron en contacto con los de ella, sorpendiéndola. Continuó sujetando su mandíbula mientras profundizaba en su beso, acariciando los ligeros mechones que caían a ambos costados de su cara. Cuando se separó de ella aún parecía confusa.

\- ¿A qué viene esa maldita cara?

\- Nunca me habías besado en mitad de una misión.

\- Idiota – esquivó su mirada mientras fingía que miraba el estado de su pierna - ¿Acaso está prohibido en mitad de una misión?

\- No – se abrazó a él mientras le obligaba a mirarle de nuevo – Nosotros también debemos arriesgar nuestras vidas. Tal vez algún día nuestras muertes sean las que supongan la liberación de la humanidad.

\- Eres una auténtica idiota – musitó ligeramente molesto – Pero prefiero morir fuera de estas asquerosas murallas.

\- Yo tampoco quiero morir encerrada.

\- Erwin quiere utilizar tus experimentos para aprender como derrotarlos más fácilmente sin arriesgar tantas vidas y recuperar el muro Maria – rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos mientras presionaba su cabeza contra su hombro – Necesitamos tu jodido culo de una pieza para que los disecciones y averigües todo sobre ellos. Yo capturaré a todos los que necesites, así que deja de ignorar a Erwin. Después de que recuperemos nuestra jodida libertad, te puedes tirar de cabeza a que te coma un titán si tanto lo ansías.

\- Ja, ja, ja – volvió a reír mientras le besaba de nuevo – Oh, ahora lo entiendo. Lo que me dijiste hace tiempo.

\- No te entiendo, se clara.

\- Me han entrado ganas de patear tu culo.

\- …... - sus brazos comenzaron a abrazarla más fuerte mientras entendía aquella referencia. Los dedos de ella se hundían entre los mechones de su pelo.

\- Te quiero, Levi – los dedos de él acariciaban sus heridas vendadas con preocupación.

\- Te quiero, Hanji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer. Agradezco mucho vuestros comentarios de apoyo y si os ha gustado la historia compartidla para que llegue a más gente.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suelas desgastadas que se arrastraban a través de pasillos a los que no estaba acostumbrado. Podía oír conversaciones banales entre los soldados que los habitaban. Pese a que ninguno de ellos se encontraba de permiso, podía oler que sus alientos rezumaban a alcohol desde su posición. Nadie se fijaba en él. Tal vez, debido a su estatura, lo obviaban. O tal vez estuviesen poco interesados por el motivo de su visita.

El suelo parecía que se hundía bajo sus pies, poco acostumbrado a aquella moqueta que acumulaba polvo con cada pisada que daba. Prefería la piedra o la madera de los barracones de la legión de reconocimiento antes que aquellas paredes revestidas de papel pintado de la policía militar interior. Terriblemente ostentosas, y que acumulaban humedad en cada pequeño centímetro. Sus ojos pasaron por una pequeña telaraña que había en una de las esquinas, a varios metros por encima de su cabeza.

Aquellos pasillos eran muy ostentosos, posiblemente los más lujosos que cruzaría en su vida. Pero terriblemente sucios. Se acercó hacia la puerta indicada mientras enseñaba el papel que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. El soldado pareció extrañado y le dio paso. Mientras bajaba las escaleras la humedad se apoderaba de sus pulmones. Hasta las mazmorras de su cuartel general eran mucho más higiénicas que aquel tugurio.

Cuando llegó hasta el final de ellas, dónde la luz del sol no existía comprendió que había llegado a las celdas de aislamiento de la policía militar. En aquel sitio, tan escondido y vigilado, solamente se encerraba a gente que había cometido grandes errores. Criminales, asesinos, ladrones,chantajistas, timadores o capitanas de escuadrones que en lugar de hacer caso a su maldito comandante decidían hacer lo que les daba la gana.

Cuando cruzó sus ojos con los de ella, pareció sorprendida, como si no se esperase que pudiera tener visita bajo aquellas circunstancias. Miró hacia ambos lados y se acercó a las rejas impaciente. Levi se giró hacia el soldado que descansaba en una silla con su fusil tirado en el suelo a punto de quedarse dormido. Una imagen patética, el soldado que debía vigilarla, estaba roncando.

\- Vete – le indicó secamente.

\- D-disculpe, pero se me indicó que la prisionera-

\- He dicho que te vayas. Sólo está aquí como indicación correctiva – volvió a sacar el papel de su bolsillo y lo estampó contra tu cara – Si tu maldito jefe quiere saber que hago aquí que aprenda a leer: tengo una maldita autorización y no necesito a ningún maldito mocoso babeando aquí dentro.

El joven soldado cayó de su silla asustado mientras intentaba sujetar el papel que era forzado contra su rostro. Dubitó unos instantes y abandonó la estancia mientras olvidaba su fusil aún tirado en el suelo. El pequeño hombre esperó pacientemente hasta oír una distancia lo suficientemente lejana como para acercarse a ella y arrodillarse al lado.

\- Levi, ¿qué haces aquí? Los soldados en corrección directiva tienen prohibidas las visitas.

\- Me importa una mierda eso. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Erwin no notificó nada de tu estúpido desacato y tú... ¿tú lo escribes en tu maldito informe?

\- …... - bajó sus ojos algo pensativa – Debía ponerlo. Me equivoqué. Resulté herida. Pude realizar mis investigaciones. Pero no quiero dar ese ejemplo a mis soldados. No puedo pedirles que hagan algo si yo no lo hago, y tal vez algún día sea yo la que tenga que pedirles que se retiren. Si yo no lo hago...

\- Eres una idiota.

\- ¿Cómo has conseguido una autorización? Dado que quién decidió mi encierro fue el gobierno y no Erwin, Erwin no puede autorizar a que vengas a verme.

\- Falsifiqué más de un documento cuando vivía en la ciudad subterránea. Imitar la maldita firma de Zackley no fue difícil.

\- No deberías hacer esas cosas. Si se enteran te encerraran también a tí en correción disciplinaria.

\- La celda de al lado está vacía – musitó.

Tal vez había sido demasiado osado por su parte. Pero sabía que tenía que desobedecer aquellas órdenes. Apenas habían pasado tres días desde que habían vuelto de la última expedición. Semanas arduas en las que había dedicado todo su ser a investigar aquella criatura extraña. De la que solo habían surgido dudas. Necesitaba tiempo para meditar y proponer nuevos experimentos. Pero también necesitaba cumplir su adecuado castigo. No era la primera vez que era encerrada por haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos. Pero si la primera vez que sus rejas no estaban alojadas bajo su propio cuartel.

Había visitado anteriormente aquellas mazmorras, sabía que los soldados de alto rango no eran encerrados en el mismo sitio que los reclutas que desobedecían órdenes. Ella ocupaba un puesto importante en el ejército. Era una pieza clave, sabía que en ocasiones, debería retirarse del campo de batalla, sabía que tendría que tomar decisiones que implicasen la muerte de otras personas relacionadas con ella, la sangre de sus compañeros cubriendo su uniforme inmaculado. Lo sabía, por eso había decidido confesar su pequeño acto de desobediencia.

Pero, lo más importante, es que necesitaba encontrar una conexión con aquello que había averiguado a través de su microscopio y su conexión con aquellas jeringüillas que habían encontrado tantos meses atrás. Y la manera más segura de averiguar información era mediante los aburridos y hastiados soldados que debían hacer guardia día tras día. Hasta que uno de ellos olvidase quién era ella y olvidase su protocolo de silencio. Una pequeña conversación en la sala de al lado, un pequeño edicto de órdenes que no ocultaban demasiado bien.

Y sus ojos avizores fijándose en cada uno de ellos. Si había alguna conexión que pudiese corresponder con lo que había estudiado esas dos semanas, le serviría para poder cohesionar su próximo experimento. Fuera cual fuese el secreto de aquellas sustancias encerradas bajo llave, lo descubriría.

Mientras reflexionaba sintió que unos brazos atravesaban aquellos fríos barrotes y la abrazaban contra su pecho. Un tórax sobre el que había descansado demasiadas veces, y que no podría acariciar durante semanas, tal vez meses. Por unos instantes, mientras añoraba el rígido tacto de su cuerpo contra el suyo cuando amanecía en su cama, deseó que aquellos malditos barrotes fueran más estrechos para poder abrazarle con más fuerza.

.

.

.

\- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer Rod – sujetó su botella y comenzó a vaciarla en una vaso cercano – Así que no me interesa.

\- Le debes obediencia a mi familia, Kenny.

\- No me interesa – repitió mientras pensaba en el parecido que tenían sus ojos a los de los sapos que solía cazar cuando era niño.

\- Es una orden, Kenny.

\- Tche. - suspiró mientras vaciaba su vaso y le miraba fijamente - ¿Por qué quieres que interrogue a una mujer que han encerrado los tuyos en una estúpida cárcel? Mi equipo no se dedica a eso.

\- Tu equipo fue diseñado para proteger a la humanidad de aquellos que se opusieran a las ideas del gobierno.

\- Es una maldita mujer que ha desobedecido una estúpida orden, Rod. No tiene nada de interesante. Seguramente le dio un ataque de pánico y no hizo caso de las órdenes. No voy a perder mi tiempo para parlotear con una mujer que no supone ningún interés. Pero puedo cambiar de opinión si puedo quedarme a solas con ella dentro de su celd-

\- No es eso lo que te estoy pidiendo, Kenny – volvió a interrumpir – Esa mujer ha entregado un informe a las autoridades en el que refleja que en su última expedición, en la que consta su desacato a las órdenes estuvo investigando a los titanes.

\- ¿Y a mí qué?

\- No sabemos que ha podido averiguar. Su informe es muy ambiguo. Solamente ha solicitado proseguir sus experimentos.

\- No te sigo, Rod. Sé claro.

\- Debemos asegurarnos de cuánto se ha acercado a la verdad. La razón de todo. Que exista gente como Frieda, mi padre, Uri – detectó un amago de dolor en este último nombre y decidió utilizar en su contra para actuar – Uri no habría querido que destapasen su verdadero ser. Se mantenía a raya para proteger a la humanidad.

\- Ya veo...

Observó de nuevo su botella, completamente vacía. Apenas rallaba el mediodía, pero sabía que no conseguiría otra botella tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, en el cuartel de la policía militar, podría requisar varias a los reclutas que bebían constantemente mientras jugaban al ajedrez. Mejor que aquellas interminables horas subido a los tejados observando a los ladrones robando manzanas en el mercado.

\- Si voy a pasar tantas horas visitando a esa mujer, espero que al menos esté buena.

.

.

.

Había algo en su mirada que le intrigaba. Desde que había entrado en aquella sala ella no se había dignado a mirarle. Acostumbrada a los constantes cambios de guardia. Se dedicaba a leer un libro sin importancia y a escribir en una pequeña libreta subida en su cama. Parecía completamente absorta en su lectura, cómo si todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor careciesen de importancia.

Era extraña, rematadamente extraña. El suelo de su celda estaba lleno de anotaciones sin sentido con secuencias arigméticas que no comprendía. Había intentado leer algún informe sobre ella. Sólo le indicaban que era la cabeza de un grupo dedicado a la investigación. Una científica. Pero vestida con aquel pantalón ajustado y aquella blusa que marcaba ligeramente su busto parecía una de las cientos de mujeres que solía ver por la ciudad.

Y sin embargo, había algo en su mirada, algo que le resultaba familiar. Como si pese a ignorar su presencia estuviese analizándole en silencio. Y eso le molestaba. Solamente era una pequeña hormiga, si él lo pretendiese podría retorcerle el brazo contra sus miles de escritos mientras le obligaba a confesar aquello que supiera. Pero creía en su instinto. Era un Ackerman. Y su instinto le decía que aunque atase y torturase a aquella mujer, no contestaría a ninguna de sus preguntas.

\- Capitana Hanji Zoe, ¿cierto? De vez en cuando tendré que ser yo tu vigilante, así que no hagas este trabajo más aburrido de lo que ya es - comentó mientras buscaba una silla en la que ocupar asiento dandole instrucciones a su acompañante de abandonar la sala – Me puedes llamar capitán también. Tenemos un rol bastante parecido en el ejército. Aunque hoy seré yo quién haga las preguntas.

\- …... - levantó su vista hacia él desinteresada para poder volver de nuevo a su lectura – Ya entregué mi informe.

\- Nos pareció inconcluso.

\- Si me permiten volver a capturar otro titán podrá ser menos inconcluso.

\- …... - _dura, demasiado dura, _pensó mientras se acomodaba en la silla – Supongo que comprendes el alcance de tu desacato. En unas semanas se dará resolución de tu falta. Una capitana sublevándose en mitad de una misión, estás jodida.

\- Conozco las consecuencias de la correción directiva. No es la primera vez que retienen mi sueldo. - Así funcionaba el gobierno, cualquier tipo de problema se podía solucionar fácilmente con un puñado de billetes.

\- Debe ser duro pertenecer a la tropa de exploración – intentó aventurarse mientras barajaba la posibilidad de bajar sus defensas – Arriesgáis vuestra vida, y luego sois recompensados con unas semanas de vacaciones en este tugurio.

\- …... - de nuevo esquivó su pregunta mientras se concentraba en su lectura – Ya hablé con tus superiores. Tuve un mal presentimiento. Fue erróneo, eso es todo. Mi comandante ya os dio el informe.

\- Tengo curiosidad por saber, ¿qué hacen los suicidas del cuerpo de exploración antes de ser devorados en el campo de batalla? ¿Tenéis algún ritual antes de que os devoren pedazo a pedazo?

\- Algunos soldados beben en las tabernas cercanas, otros salen a bailar al pueblo o visitan a sus familias. Otros simplemente tienen sexo – contestó con desinterés, parecía interesado en ella. Y a ese juego podían jugar ambos, hasta que uno bajase la guardia y emitiese información de más - ¿Qué hacen los soldados de la policía militar interior?

\- Cualquiera de esas tres cosas. Pero sin necesidad de salir del muro Rose o el muro Sina. Y a cualquier hora del día. Tal vez te has equivocado de destacamento militar.

\- No me interesa.

\- Dime, Hanji Zoe – su tono de voz se volvió más lúgubre mientras decía su nombre - ¿Cual de las tres cosas haces tú en tu ritual? Una mujer joven como tú...

\- Ninguna de ellas. Los altos cargos de la legión solemos pasar la noche de antes revisando la planificación para que nuestros soldados no pierdan su vida inútilmente.

\- Ya veo – _jodidamente dura, no me extraña que sea capitana – _Debe ser aburrido pasar las noches en vela sin poder beber ni una gota de alcohol.

\- Los superiores jamás bebemos en misión ni antes de ella.

\- …... - intentó buscar otro tema de conversación, ella estaba demasiado desinteresada y no le guiaba hacia dónde quería, esquivando sus preguntas – Vuestro comandante ha defendido tu encierro aquí y lo ha considerado innecesario.

\- Él necesita que continúe mis experimentos y aquí, obviamente voy a perder mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Vuestro comandante confía tanto en tí? ¿Acaso sirve de algo observar a esos asquerosos monstruos en lugar de aprovechar tu tiempo libre en algo más interesante?

\- Dejaré algo claro, _capitán, _algún día mis experimentos serán los que salven a la humanidad y no las simples carnicerías que lleváis años haciendo.

\- Ja, ja, ja – reverberaron sus carcajadas en la sala – Hanji Zoe, es un placer conocerte.

.

.

.

A lo largo de las siguientes semanas, todo se volvió repetitivo. Recorría aquellas salas hasta llegar hasta la celda más alejada donde reposaba aquella mujer con completo desinterés en sus arriesgadas charlas en las que ninguno de los dos daba más datos de los que el otro daba a conocer. Como un enrevesado juego de mentes en el que ninguno daba su brazo a torcer.

Y comenzaba a ser aburrido hablar de los mismos temas mientras ella no soltaba ni un solo dato acerca de qué había averiguado acerca de sus experimentos. Y cada minuto que pasaba sentado frente a ella era consciente de cuán arriesgado sería colocar el cañón de una recortada en su sién y obligarla a hablar. Era alguien con suficiente presencia en la maldita legión de exploración cómo para ser completamente intocable. Si aparecía con cualquier herida o muerta, cientos de soldados atacarían la central al día siguiente.

Aquella misión debía ser llevada en silencio. Sería mucho más fácil esperar a que abandonasen aquella estúpida ciudad para matar a unos cuantos titanes. Secuestrarla y sonsacarle información. El tiempo que permanecía entre aquellas rejas la protegía. Y ella lo sabía perfectamente. No podía asesinarla públicamente. Pero se aseguraría de que recibiera su merecido en algún momento, cuando menos se lo esperase, él mismo mandaría a sus hombres para dañar a alguno de sus soldados, obligándole a cobrar venganza. Y en ese mismo momento sería él quién hundiría la suela de su zapato en su cara.

No podía dejar de pensar en la cara que pondría cuando disparase a cada uno de los miembros de su escuadrón, demostrándole que no era tan intocable como pensaba y que el cañón de su escopeta tenía más influencia sobre ella de la que creía. Tal vez era más misteriosa de lo que esperaba, pero confiaba en que si continuaba presionandola, tal vez cortando alguno de sus dedos, esos dulces labios comenzarían a moverse para decir algo más que frases esquivas.

Analizó su postura mientras se sentaba en su habitual silla. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Poco más de un mes. Pero ella mantenía la misma postura relajada e indefensa que cuando llegó por primera vez. Y su instinto no le mentía. Si lanzaba hacia ella el puñal que guardaba en su cadera, lo esquivaría fácilmente.

\- ¿Cuál será tu pregunta hoy, _capitán?_ \- respondió con su habitual desinterés - ¿Algo referido al equipo de maniobras tridimensional que tu equipo ya no sabe manejar desde que les dieron esos pesados rifles o más información acerca de la frecuencia sexual dentro del cuerpo de exploración?

\- Tengo más interés por saber porque este último mes has recibido nueve veces la visita de otro soldado de tu equipo sin habérmelo notificado nadie – esbozó seriamente mientras su mirada se dirigía a la puerta de salida. _Malditos inútiles, ¿acaso no comprenden que da igual el rango, que siempre deben nofiticarme las visitas, autorizadas o no?_

_\- _Mi comandante debe mantenerme informada de los avances en nuestro destacamento aunque no esté presente.

\- Mientes bastante mal.

\- …...

\- ¿Es tu amante?

\- No.

\- De nuevo, mientes muy mal – insistió – Ningún hombre sin ninguna clase de interés, visitaría a una mujer cada pocos días para verla veinte minutos tras unas rejas.

\- Es un buen amigo.

\- Pareces tener muy buenos amigos, Zoe. Seguro que en la legión también tenéis pequeños cubículos donde desarrollar _vuestra amistad._

_\- _¿Acaso tú no te has acostado con nadie tras estas paredes? - insinuó mientras se mostraba interesada – Tal vez en la garita de vigilancia o en alguna de las habitaciones superiores. Los soldados que me vigilan suelen dejarme sola durante horas. Pero estas paredes no son lo suficientemente gruesas como para tapar los ruidos que hacen sus braguetas al desabrocharse.

\- Ju – fingió reír mientras su cerebro recapacitaba en todas las torturas que podía hacer pasar a sus hombres por abandonar sus puestos por una simple felación – ¿Tal vez quieras visitar alguna de nuestras habitaciones?

\- No estoy interesada. En la legión también tenemos camas.

\- Los rumores dicen que tus soldados retozan entre el estiércol de los establos.

\- Las habitaciones cerradas son un privilegio que no nos podemos permitir.

\- Entonces, ¿reconoces que te equivocaste al elegir? Conozco una habitación cerrada. Estrecha, pero nadie entra ahí sin mi autorización. Tal vez tú y tu amigo, que deambula por mis pasillos sin que prácticamente nadie lo vea, podríais utilizar esos veinte minutos para algo más que para leer papeles.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Te acuestas con cada buen amigo que viene a visitar tu habitación a diario? ¿Acaso reclutas a un buen amigo tras perder al último en la siguiente misión? Debe ser duro dormir en una cama dura sin algo de calor a tu lado.

\- …...

\- Dime, Hanji Zoe – endureció sus palabras - ¿Que se siente al tener desangrado entre tus brazos al último inútil que te la metió?

Antes de darse cuenta, se abalanzó sobre las rejas con una inmensa furia. Sentía ganas de matarlo en sus ojos. Finalmente, tras tanto tiempo perdido, comenzaba a mostrar algo de la sangre que hervía en su interior, capaz de hacer arder toda aquella habitación con el mero parpadeo de sus ojos. Semanas de silencios y frases cortas. Pero había tocado su fibra sensible, y la fiera que escondía en su interior le taladraba con su mirada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te has enfadado? ¿Tantos amantes has perdido en el estómago de algún titán?

\- …... - gruñó con furia mientras sus manos intentaban desesperadamente derribar aquellas verjas de metal - Dime, _capitán_ – comenzó a decir mientras se serenaba - ¿Qué se siente al ser un simple perro encadenado que solo puede salir a mear cuando su amo le deja? Puede que nosotros podamos perder algún miembro, pero mientras estamos allí fuera somos libres de morir como nos de la gana. Tú bebe todo el vino que quieras aquí dentro, pero prefiero morir rompiendo mis cadenas que por una maldita borrachera.

\- He leído tu informe. Y aquellos estúpidos informes que te trae tu buen amigo cada día. ¿Qué viste en esas criaturas? Dudo que lo que hayas escrito en esos papeles sea todo lo que tu cerebro sabe.

\- Respondo a eso cada día. Todo lo que sé está en ese informe.

\- …... - pareció algo pensativo mientras vigilaba a su alrededor y bajaba el volumen de su voz – Sigue investigando, Hanji Zoe.

.

.

.

El cristal de la ventana le devolvía una imagen lastímera de sí mismo. Tal vez estaba envejeciendo más rápido de lo que había sido consciente. Pero aún así no podía dejar de mirar hacia el exterior. Un escueto carruaje se dirigió a la entrada dejando paso a un hombre que había visto demasiadas veces en los putos periódicos. Erwin Smith. El líder de la mujer que acababan de liberar tras dos meses de encierro.

Cada puto día encerrado junto a ella en aquella puta silla para solo recibir desprecio e ingratitud. Quien fuera el loco que se acostaba con ella, sin duda, debía tenerlos bien puestos. Y ser jodidamente astuto. Capaz de esquivar su propia presencia y no encontrárselo jamás por los pasillos. ¿Acaso entraba por el maldito techo en lugar de cruzar la puerta de entrada? Solamente tenía banales informes de sus estúpidos subordinados que le indicaban que un tipo con el pelo oscuro había ido a verla varias veces.

Sentía curiosidad por saber quién era el loco que se acostaba con ella cada noche y luego se arriesgaba para verla en aquella estúpida celda. Sus ojos viraron de nuevo a aquel hombre rubio que hablaba con uno de los superiores con absoluta autoridad mientras sus ojos azules mostraban demasiada determinación. Seguramente, si él hubiera sido el que estuviese estado encerrado en aquella celda, tampoco podría haberle sonsacado nada.

\- Kenny, informa – indicó aquella voz excesivamente nasal detrás suya.

\- Hola, Rod – escupió sin girarse hacia él – Hoy sueltan a tu querida científica.

\- ¿Qué ha averiguado? ¿Acaso sabe lo de Uri? ¿Frieda? ¿Sabe algo de mi hija?

\- …...

Se giró bruscamente mientras le agarraba del cuello con una mano y comenzaba a levantarle hasta su posición. Un tipo patético con sangre afortunada, nacido en una cuna que cualquiera envidiaría. Pero igualmente patético. Ni siquiera era capaz de andar dos pasos sin necesidad de que le cogieran de la mano. Si lo deseaba podía partir su cuello con el sólo movimiento de sus dedos.

Pero tenía mayores razones para estar allí, para permanecer bajo aquella fachada de autoridad. Necesitaba saber qué era su clan y porqué su hermana había tenido que huir de él. No eran sólo meros proscritos que huían de su deber como esclavos de la familia real. Había algo más en su código sanguíneo. Aquella fuerza descomunal. Su instinto, sus instrucciones mentales. El ligazón que notaba con Uri. Algo inquebrantable. Y que jamás había emergido con el hombre que se encontraba frente a él.

\- …..eme...nny...ahog...

\- Cállate, maldito viejo ignorante – rió mientras le tiraba al suelo de nuevo – Por un momento me pareció ver una cucaracha y sólo quería protegerte de ella, cómo buen esclavo que soy.

\- Cof, cof – tosió mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento – No... vuelvas... a hacerlo.

\- …... - su mirada de superioridad se tornó hacia él, no suponía nada para él, pero le interesaba mantenerlo de su lado el tiempo suficiente – Rod, por mucho que torturemos a cualquiera de los miembros de ese asqueroso sitio, ni uno sólo de ellos hablará. Esa mujer sólo esquivaba mis preguntas con sus propias preguntas.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres?

\- Tengo un par de hombres que puedo asignar para divertirse cuando consigamos contacto con alguien cercano a ellos con información. Sannes haría muy buen trabajo con la cara de esa mujer. Pero esa mujer no es de quién realmente debes preocuparte. Pasó dos semanas abriendo en canal a esas criaturas pero sólo consiguió averiguar lo que ya sabe toda la población. Le llevará demasiado tiempo averiguar algo más. No sin las piezas necesarias.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos?

\- Tendré que enseñar a mis hombres a eliminar mejor las pistas que dejan. Mientras tanto, paga a alguna prostituta que te entretenga. No es prudente ahora que rebane el cuello a la mitad de los miembros del cuerpo de exploración.

\- ¿Acaso hay alguno de esos miembros cuyo cuello no puedes rebanar?

\- Rod, no dudaré en rebanar el tuyo propio si no vigilas tus palabras - _¿acaso sabe quién es Levi?_

\- Quiero que uno de tu equipo la vigile siempre que esté dentro de estas murallas.

\- Relájate. No es ella quién debe preocuparte – volvió a tumbarse sobre el cristal mientras su reflejo le devolvía una sonrisa siniestra.

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

\- Insinúo que tu preciosa hijita, aún anda vestida de militar en ese maldito entrenamiento. Me he asegurado de seguirle la pista desde que la dejaste escapar hace un año. Cumplió con su cometido y utiliza el nombre que le asignamos.

\- Historia no supone ningún problema.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella no dirá todo lo que sabe sobre vosotros? Mi cuchillo aún está afilado, Rod.

\- Ella no sabe nada de todo ésto. Frieda se aseguró de ello. A quién tus hombres deben vigilar es al hombre que devoró a Frieda.

\- Aún no hemos dado con la pista de ese imbécil. Debe de haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra. Con suerte, alguien le habrá pegado un tiro.

\- Él conocía el poder de Frieda, la atacó por ello. Debe haberlo transmitido antes de morir.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo que olvide a la única que tienes viva que podría recuperar su maldita memoria y vendernos a todos como ganado y me dedique a investigar a cada maldito ciudadanos por si es capaz de convertirse en un maldito titán?

\- Eso es.

Conocía esa mirada en sus ojos, la que le había llevado a mentir sobre todo aquello. A salvar la vida de su bastarda frente a la mujer a la que había jurado amor. La única que había entendido el tormento que había supuesto nacer cómo un miembro de la realeza y tener que permanecer oculto toda su vida. Y a la que no había dudado en asesinar para proteger aquel pequeño reducto de información que ni siquiera le habían transferido tras tantos años de sumisión.

La auténtica razón de vivir encerrados bajo aquellas murallas. La razón por la que la raza humana fue reducida a tres pequeñas murallas. Uri podía controlarlos. Frieda podía controlarlos. Aquellos monstruos que taponaban su salida no era una ofensiva real, su instinto se lo decía.

Pero debía preservar su promesa a Uri. La última que pudo hacerle antes de morir. Realizar aquella misión que él no pudo completar en su breve lapso de vida antes de ser devorado por su propia sobrina. Proteger a la mugrienta humanidad. Cumplir su último deseo y evitar que aquellos suicidas que cruzaban constantemente las murallas, se acercasen a la verdad que provocaría la verdadera extinción de la humanidad.

Con este pensamiento en su cabeza agudizó su mirada hasta la mujer a la que había escoltado durante el último período de tiempo. Su comandante le cedía una mano mientras le ayudaba a entrar en el carro. Parecía un tipo sensato y tranquilo. Pero le quedaba claro que bajo aquella máscara de cordialidad se hallaba el hombre que rompería su pacto con su fiel amo, que yacía bajo tierra hacía demasiados años. Y la única manera que tenía de mantenerlo, era colgando de una soga a aquel maldito cabrón.

.

.

.

\- Capitán Ackerman, ¿acaso está muerto? - la voz femenina parecía aburrida a su lado.

\- No me mates tan pronto, Caven – retiró su sombrero de su rostro y se incorporó entre las tejas de aquel tejado – Hacer guardia es una maldita mierda, sólo estaba durmiendo un rato.

\- Mientras usted dormía, nos hemos dirigido a la localización que nos indicó.

\- ¿Y cómo sigue nuestra maldita bastarda?

\- El instructor encargado ha dado resultados bastante ambiguos. Probablemente se licencie. Pero no cree que consiga estar en el top diez.

\- Con suerte no andará más de un paso antes de que la devore alguna bestia o algún ladrón la apuñale en la ciudad.

\- ¿Por qué es importante esa..._niña_, capitán?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Caven. Y ahora vete.

\- Volveré dentro de dos horas con el reporte de la zona. Espero que no me lo encuentre con un agujero en el estómago. En esta zona es un flanco fácil, capitán.

\- …...

No importaba los años que pasaran, aquella mujer no se doblegaba ante él y su ferocidad se equivalía a la de él. Pero era excesivamente sumisa ante sus órdenes en la batalla. Acostumbrada a obedecer ciegamente a alguien de rango superior. Eso la hacía controlable. Sabía que si era necesario, podría utilizar aquel carácter recio para utilizarla como escudo.

Sus afilados ojos examinaban su rifle con tranquilidad. Tal vez cometiera un gran error. Pero Uri había muerto demasiados años atrás. Más de un año desde que la humanidad se recluyó aún más en su encierro. Subido en aquel tejado, sus pensamientos continuamente le martirizaban. Si Uri no consiguió mantener la auténtica paz allí, lo haría él. Encontaría personalmente a aquel capullo que había robado su poder y se apoderaría de él mientras su suave carne bajaba por su garganta.

Se tumbó contra las frías tejas del tejado y ajustó de nuevo su visor, buscando a la presa que llevaba persiguiendo un largo rato. La imagen volvió a tornarse más nítida mientras le llegaba de nuevo aquello que buscaba. Un pequeño hombre ataviado de paisano que esperaba pacientemente delante de una diminuta tienda. Tal vez había sido casualidad, pero era extraño encontrarlo fuera de su cuartel vagabundeando como un ciudadano cualquiera.

Casi veinte años que no veía su rostro sin ser reflejado en esos banales informes o periódicos. Siempre escondido bajo los muros de aquel edificio de piedra robusta. Pero parecía que había decidido pasear como cualquier otra persona, disfrutando de los escuetos rayos de sol.

Su dedo se posicionó sobre el gatillo, su mira apuntando aún a él. ¿Acaso su entrenamiento no había servido para nada? Ni siquiera parecía percatarse de que podía volarle la cabeza en menos de un minuto. Aún absorto en el contenido del escaparate continuaba ignorando su presencia. Podía disparar su arma y moriría sin saber quién le había disparado.

Patético. Los periódicos le veneraban como el ser más poderoso dentro de aquellas murallas. Y ni siquiera parecía capaz de detectar cuando otra persona le apuntaba en plena ciudad. La puerta de la tienda emitió un ligero quejido y se abrió lentamente destacando una cara conocida. Una risa se dibujó en su rostro mientras volvía a acercar la mirilla hacia sus ojos. Conocía bien a la mujer que se acercaba a su sobrino y que levantaba un libro abierto hacia él.

Sería demasiado fácil. Dos de las amenazas más grandes. Aquellos que impedirían que el deseo de Uri se cumpliese. Dos simples disparos. Recargó su arma sobre su hombro y aguantó la respiración mientras contemplaba la escena. La mujer que había permanecido encerrada meses atrás se inclinaba hacia su sobrino mientras susurraba algo en su oído. Él bajó las manos hasta la cintura mientras ella quedaba fuera de plano y solamente la cabeza de él parecía ser un blanco fácil.

\- Maldito cabrón astuto... - susurró mientras recogía su rifle y se separaba de la mirilla – Conozco lo que significa una buena retirada.

Mientras guardaba las piezas de su arma bajo su grueso abrigo se volvió hacia la extraña pareja. Durante todos los meses de aislamiento, terriblemente obsesionado por lo que esa mujer hubiera podido averigüar y cuán próxima debía estar su muerte en relación a ello. Había olvidado completamente que su sobrino trabajaba con ella cada noche antes de las misiones como ella misma había descrito.

Y por la protectora manera en que la mantenía cerca de él. Hacían algo más que trabajar esas noches.

\- Primero entráis en mi casa y fornicáis en mi cama – recapituló mientras continuaba recogiendo su arma – Asesináis a mis hombres y los incineráis. Dormís en mis celdas y os atrevéis a saltaros mi vigilancia. No recuerdo haberte enseñado eso, Levi...

El mencionado alzó un brazo hacia la mujer mientras acariciaba los mechones de su pelo y mostraba claramente el arma a través de su chaqueta que apuntaba hacia su dirección. Ella pareció levantar un poco el libro con el que parecía emocionarse, mientras sobresalía un pequeño destello plateado que también apuntaba en su dirección.

\- Y además me dejáis claro que ambos me habéis visto – eran conscientes de que eran vigilados, y aún así, no atacaban. Conocía esa táctica. Sería más fácil hacer hablar a alguien si lo llevabas a tu terreno. Pero no sería él quién hablase – Hoy ganas tú, Levi. Puedes pasearte con tu novia tranquilamente – sus ojos se enfocaron en el libro que aún sostenía la mujer, algo relacionado con la ascendencia de la corona, no iban desencaminados – Pero mañana, ganaré yo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Dejad vuestros comentarios, estoy deseando leerlos! Aviso que durante unas semanas no podré actualizar porque me voy de viaje, pero espero vuestro apoyo en esta obra mientras estoy fuera. ¡Nos leemos!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La pluma comenzaba a secarse mientras continuaba escribiendo sobre el tañido papel. Su caligrafía emborronaba cada pequeño párrafo. Y sin embargo, no parecía tener sus ideas más claras. Levantó su vista un momento para visualizar a los dos especímenes que parecían querer devorarla con la mirada. ¿Acaso sus experimentos no eran suficientes? Tal vez debería replantearse otra metodología de actuación. Sus ojos se tornaron vacíos mientras se volcaba de nuevo en la lectura de sus propias anotaciones. No podía contar ya cuántos de ellos había diseccionado, pero con cada uno, le asaltaban más y más dudas inalcanzables.

La débil luz del candil junto a ella tintineó débilmente. Ni siquiera se había fijado en cuando había sido encendida. Su fiel ayudante siempre procuraba estar a su lado mientras ella se imbuía en sus investigaciones. Y había permanecido a su lado durante todos aquellos duros días de investigación de campo. Otro tintineo de luz. Y varias sombras se proyectaron sobre su espalda. Las ignoró mientras continuaba escribiendo. Una de las sombras de mayor tamaño se acercó hasta su posición hasta acariciarle el hombro.

\- Parecen más tranquilos que ayer – la profunda voz de su comandante penetraba sus sienes adormeciéndola.

\- Ah, sí – se giró hacia atrás comprobando que los dueños del resto de sombras eran sus dos compañeros, Mike y Levi, que permanecían callados al fondo – Al privarles de luz solar, disminuyen mucho su actividad. Hemos hecho varias pruebas con luz artificial, pero no reciben el mismo efecto. Posiblemente tenga un efecto fotosintético.

\- ¿Hay algo nuevo que puedas facilitarnos, Hanji? - se acercó hacia las dos enormes bestias, sin miedo, como si no fuesen algo distinto a él mismo.

\- Moblit y yo estuvimos esta tarde haciendo algunas pruebas en los molares.

\- ¿Molares?

\- Si, verás – se acercó hacia los dos especímenes mientras abría la boca de uno de ellos con sus manos desnudas.

\- ¡Capitana, tenga cuidado! - suplicó ,Moblit mientras el resto de capitanes sacaban sus espadas atentos a la presa.

\- ¿Ves esta zona de aquí? En esta zona, los adultos humanos desarrollamos unos molares más desarrollados que salen después de los dientes de leche – ignorando las advertencias de sus compañeros continuó hacia el otro especímen – Pero sin embargo, este otro titán no los tiene.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Presenta un comportamiento molar anormal. Como el de un niño, estos dientes de aquí parecen premolares, no molares definitivos. Con esta línea marcada en los incisivos. Es más reciente, sin embargo el otro titán parece tener los dientes más desgastados.

\- Esa sucia escoria habrá devorado a más de los nuestros que el otro – musitó Levi con sus espadas preparadas y apuntando hacia el especímen.

\- Eso creía en un principio, así que realizamos una prueba en la zona de la piel más gruesa. Verás, he intentado comprobar la morfología epitelial varias veces, pero se evapora en mi microscopio. Aunque la zona cercana a la nuca, dónde los derrotamos, si permitía una mejor investigación.

\- Prosigue.

\- A simple vista, si se observa desde una distancia bastante cercana, toda la piel que comienza desde la nuca hasta la espina dorsal presenta un aspecto diferente. El resto parece más artificial. Asi que era imposible de datar el epitelio en las piernas, el rostro, ….

Tomó aire unos segundos mientras sus ojos miraban extrañados a aquellas dos bestias que habían sido sus compañeros aquellos días.

\- Y hemos encontrado nuevamente diferencias entre los dos en la zona de la nuca. Ha sido difícil de datarlo, pero lo hemos conseguido gracias a algunos químicos que nos han permitido conservar las capas del epitelio – se acercó hacia un pequeño microscopio abandonado en una esquina de aquella zona improvisada para el estudio – Si observas estos dos pequeños portacutículas, podrás ver diferencias notables.

\- Veo... Unas capas más gruesas... y... ¿grasa?

\- Sí, en efecto, células de lípidos en continua destrucción. Estas muestras no durarán más de unas pocas horas más. Pero se observa la diferencia. La muestra de la izquierda es la del titán de los molares definitivos. Y esta – colocó la pequeña placa frente a la luz de microscopio – Es del otro.

\- …... - levantó su vista extrañado hasta encontrarse con su subordinada – No comprendo. Parece similar, pero...

\- Pero hay menor densidad, menor aparición de imperfecciones, de grasas.

\- ¿Qué significa, Hanji?

\- Parece la piel de un niño. La primera muestra la hemos datado de 8 años. El otro tiene apenas unos meses.

\- Significa esto que ellos pueden madurar su piel como especie y... ¿crecer?

\- No lo creo – de manera descuidada se acercó de nuevo a sus dos sujetos – Comprendo que puedan tener distintos estados avanzados en su especie. Más adultos, más jóvenes. Pero en el momento que emergen o se reproducen, mantienen ese mismo aspecto. Perteneciente a la edad física que tengan. Si yo tuviera este sujeto dieciocho años bajo mi microscopio su aspecto no cambiaría ni la morfología de su piel. Solamente podría decir que lleva existiendo dieciocho años.

\- Su aspecto exterior es distinto de su tiempo de vida, ¿eso quieres decir?

\- Sí. Este titán, presenta un aspecto morfolófico "adulto"; pero su piel data de 8 años atrás. Otros titanes que he analizado databan de 30 años, 50. Y su aspecto difería. Así que supongo que cuando son concebidos o cuando emergen de donde quiera que sean, permanecen con la misma apariencia.

\- Interesante...

\- Aún sigo algo atascada en esto. Necesitaría poder probar esta teoría con otros sujetos de investigación. Tal vez pueda descubrir si poseen capacidad de desarrollo cerebral basado en el tiempo que llevan _existiendo._

_\- _De acuerdo, Hanji. Autorizaré otra captura – se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a ella mientras la alejaba de su microscopio con cuidado – Pero tu momento de guardia ha pasado.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Llevas 4 días aquí sin dormir, y mañana quiero que estés despejada para poder analizar el terreno. Así que te ordeno que descanses.

\- P-pero aún tengo que comprobar que-

\- Hanji, es una orden.

\- …. - su palpitante mirada se dirigió hacia sus dos camaradas que cabeceaban indicandole que no sería buena idea revelarse – Ya veo porqué le has pedido a ellos dos que te acompañe. No es necesario que me inmovilicéis, puedo ir sola.

Abandonó aquella zona algo pesadumbrada mientras el más pequeño de los hombres la seguía. Mike recorrió con la vista a los dos hasta que miró con compasión al subordinado de Hanji que continuaba esperando su propia orden, aún vigilando aquellas extrañas criaturas.

\- Moblit, estos días han sido duros, descansa tú también.

\- Pero capitán Zakarius, los titanes...

\- Mi escuadrón te relevará para vigilarlos.

\- Entendido capitán.

Aquel tipo de dinámica comenzaba a ser austera. No recordaba ya cuantos años llevaba recorriendo aquellos bosques mientras rastreaba a aquellas criaturas que les devoraban continuamente. Pero cada soldado que entraba en aquella tropa, sabía que debía entregar su vida a toda costa. Aunque ello implicase olvidarse de su propio sustento y descanso adecuado.

Cómo el que su vieja amiga olvidaba continuamente. Apenas hacía treinta minutos que su comandante les había ordenado a él y a Levi neutralizarla si ella se negaba a tomar un descanso de su estudio. Sabía que Levi podía tumbarla él sólo si quería, pero la extraña relación que mantenían ambos le limitaba en sus acciones.

Erwin continuaba pensativo mirando al titán que había desatado tantas dudas. A pesar de su aspecto grotesco, poseía líneas de expresión que le hacían parecer un niño. Mientras que el otro poseía vello facial. ¿Acaso sería cierto? ¿Eran una especie propia?

\- ¿Qué crees, Erwin? Debieron salir de algún lado. No pueden ser simples monstruos que aparecen de la nada y se expanden con el simple toque del aire.

\- Espero que Hanji termine averiguándolo...

\- Nanaba ha vuelto al cuartel por orden mía – recapituló mientras sus palabras se volvían cada vez más inexistentes, hasta convertirse casi en un susurro – Tal y cómo tú indicaste, ha encontrado una genealogía real, pero se detiene hace cien años. Y comienza una serie de matrimonios forzados y reyes absurdos que no hacían ningún acopio de aparecer ante el pueblo.

\- Ya veo... - sonrió pensativo.

\- Erwin, Nanaba es ágil y astuta. No la cogerán por más que se involucre en estos temas. Pero no deseo arriesgar la vida de mis subordinados si no sé hacía dónde nos estás guiando. Así que responde, ¿llegará el día en que no serán estos monstruos los que nos arrebanten la vida?

\- Estas criaturas son temibles. Pero solamente porque tememos a lo desconocido. Tal vez, deberíamos enfrentarnos a aquello que conocemos. Y dejar de pensar que nuestras murallas nos protegerán eternamente. Es un pensamiento que deseo cambiar en la población. Aunque para ello debamos ofrecer nuestras vidas.

\- ¿Y consideras adecuado que Levi y Hanji mantengan esa tórrida relación mientras tanto?

\- Se perfectamente que ellos dos no son los únicos que mantienen un apego especial hacia alguien dentro de este destacamento – le encaró – Aunque debo admitir que ellos han sobrepasado el límite. Jamás planeé que pudieran plantearse mantener ese vínculo durante tanto tiempo.

\- Se que Levi estará de acuerdo conmigo si prohíbes a Hanji investigar fuera de las zonas seguras.

\- Hanji no acatará esa orden. Y no preciso de perder tiempo por culpa de una mala decisión – su ceño fruncido comenzó a relajarse mientras se tornaba en una sonrisa – No paro de pedirles a ambos que se arriesguen. Al igual que a tí y a Nanaba. ¿Acaso quieres que Nanaba también sea recluída del trabajo de campo?

\- Ella tampoco lo aceptaría – admitió.

\- Os he pedido en centenares de ocasiones que continuéis andando mientras el cañón de la escopeta aún apunta a vuestra cabeza. Sería una decisión egoísta por mi parte pediros que lo hagáis solos – hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba al titán anormal y comprobaba que le ignoraba como si no fuera alguien digno de su interés – Además, desde que comenzaron a involucrarse entre ellos sus habilidades en batalla han mejorado. Incluso Hanji ha enfocado su investigación hacia temas más complejos.

\- No se que hacen en la cama, pero parece efectivo.

\- Cuando luchas por algo más que tu propia vida, tus habilidades mejoran. Y ellos dos, han encontrado algo más por lo que luchar.

.

.

.

Como si del lienzo en blanco de un artista se tratase, sobre el oscuro cielo que velaba por ellos, comenzaron a dibujarse pequeñas estrellas que apenas les iluminaban. El calor de la hoguera hervía cerca de ellos, pero el ligero calor que desprendían las suaves caricias que hacía sobre su pelo era más que suficiente.

Yacía tumbada sobre las rodillas de él, aún conmocionada con todos los descubrimientos que rondaban su mente. Como si de un espejo de tratase, sus ojos reflejaban una emoción que no podía expresar con simples palabras. Sus labios se movían con demasiada rápidez y sus palabras no parecían decaer por el cansancio.

Solo hablaba y hablaba mientras los mechones de su costado se enredaban entre sus dedos. Sus caricias no surtían efecto. Solamente emborrachada por sus propias palabras.

\- … Y no todas la estrellas tienen el mismo efecto, algunas de ellas, parecen poseer fuerza magnética y pueden influenciar acerca de diversos cambios en el planeta. Por ejemplo. El satélite que nosotros tenemos más cercano, la luna, puede causar movimientos en las zonas más cercanas a la costa. Provocando cambios en la marea.

\- Eso suponiendo que lo que dicen tus libros sea cierto y esa especie de lago salado exista.

\- Sí, sí. También. Me gustaría averiguar si eso es verdad, el hecho de que haya un lago que pueda aumentar o disminuir su densidad es desorbitante.

\- Parece algo absurdo. Agua que sube y baja su caudal en función de un punto luminoso que se mueve.

\- Ja, ja, ja – rió – Es curioso, que algo tan lejano tenga tanta influencia sobre nosotros.

\- …... - se recostó junto a ella permitiendo que descansara sobre su pecho. Pasó su brazo derecho sobre su torso intentando darle calor – Hanji, el tipo que te estuvo interrogando...

\- Ya te lo dije. No parecía un soldado. Pero los miembros de la policía militar interior se referían a él como capitán. Posiblemente fuera algún noble al que le gusta mantener su influencia en el ejército. No es la primera vez que uno vigilaba mi celda. Aunque su aspecto no lo parecía.

\- Me dijiste que era un tipo alto y corpulento. Con un sombrero y aspecto cansado. Y que parecía un imbécil.

\- Yo no dije eso último.

\- Pero lo pensabas.

\- Ja, ja, ja. Tal vez tuviese un aire bastante arrogante. Aunque parecía que quisiera lo que quisiera de mí, no lo estaba consiguiendo.

\- Ese tipo me recuerda a alguien que conocí. Un mero carnicero que se dedicaba a degollar soldados mientras me enseñaba a mí cómo sujetar un arma.

\- Recuerdo esa historia. Aunque nunca nadie se dirigió a él como Kenny.

\- ¿Y cómo le llamaban?

\- Capitán, solamente.

\- Mierda... Posiblemente me preocupe de más y solamente sea una coincidencia. De todas formas, Hanji, si vuelves a ver a ese imbécil. Ten cuidado. Parece peligroso.

\- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Si vuelven a apuntarnos con un rifle, sabré responder! Tú me has enseñado cómo esquivar un cañón – sonrió despreocupada.

\- …...

.

.

.

Apenas rallaba el sol del mediodía. Caliente, y amenzando con aumentar la temperatura. La escueta capa de ropa adornada con un emblemático parche en su espalda, comenzaba a ser demasiado molesta. Se deshizo de ella con cuidado mientras seguía observando el horizonte.

Otro día más. ¿Otro paso más? ¿Cuán lejos quedaba su objetivo? Ni siquiera sabía cual era. Tal vez llevasen años andando en la dirección equivocada. O quizás, ni siquiera hubiese una auténtica dirección que seguir. Un ligero silbido atisbo sus sentidos y saltó de la rama en la que estaba postrado hasta aterrizar junto a su eterno acompañante.

\- Cual es el modo a seguir, Erwin – preguntó mientras se postraba ante él.

\- Hay que peinar la zona. Llevamos demasiados días sin recibir ningún ataque. Eso me tiene intranquilo, así que coge a los soldados que necesites y barre esta zona.

\- Es hora de un poco de limpieza...

\- Ensilla tu caballo, saldremos a dar una ligera vuelta- ordenó.

Con agilidad buscó su montura e indicó a sus subordinados que les siguiesen. Ni siquiera había una sola maldita nube en el cielo. Sabía que premeditaban las expediciones con absoluta presición. Pero no recordaba el último día que se había guarecido bajo la lluvia. Cualquier tipo de ser humano agradecería los tenues rayos del sol calentando su piel.

Pero el clima no sólo beneficiaba a sus hastiados soldados. Sino a sus propios enemigos. Apenas habían cabalgado unos kilómetros cuando el primero de ellos apareció ante sus ojos. Ni siquiera advertía su presencia. Se colocó de pie sobre la grupa del caballo y saltó impulsado por el motor de su espalda.

Una fina neblina delineó el horizonte mientras se aproximaba hacia él. Giró en el aire y aterrizó sobre su nuca asestándole un golpe mortal. Mientras su presa se desvanecía silbó llamando a su montura y aterrizando de nuevo en ella. Se escoró hacia su izquierda intentando ganar terreno, movió uno de sus dedos denotando posición. Auruo y Petra en retaguardia. Erd y Gunther en el flanco izquierdo. Él se ocuparía del derecho.

Algo en su instinto marcaba aquellas instrucciones que salían de manera natural de sus gestos. Ni siquiera había acabado de dar sus órdenes cuando otra presa aparecía. Completamente desesperada. Repitió el mismo proceso mientras tomaba distancia. Precaución, su mente le advirtió.

\- ¡Auruo, Petra! Mantened posición mientras yo lo guío – ordenó con fiereza.

Los cadetes obedecieron su orden mientras comenzaban a retroceder en su avance. Espuelas de caballos clavadas sobre la dura piedra del camino. Levi comenzó a rodear a su enemigo, investigandolo con su mirada. También parecía ignorarle. Era el segundo de ellos que parecía no estar atento a sus movimientos. Cómo si no le interesara caer desfallecido allí mismo. Se precipitó contra él y le asestó el golpe de gracia.

Algo extraño pasaba. Era demasiado fácil. Y se estaban alejando demasiado de la base. Buscó la mirada de Erwin entre el mar de humo. Demasiadas bengalas indicando posición. Aquella neblina apenas le permitía controlar su posición con exactitud. Se detuvo en seco y agudizó su oído. No detectaba ningún ataque ni ningún grito. Apenas el trote de sus caballos que comenzaban a detenerse hasta su posición.

\- Capitán, órdenes.

\- ¿Dónde está Erwin?

\- El comandante ha continuado la senda. Nos ha pedido que volvamos con usted y continuemos bajo sus órdenes.

\- Volved a la base y ordenad a los reclutas que estén allí que se cercioren que sus equipos funcionan bien. Decidle a Ness que se queda al cargo.

\- ¿Y usted, capitán?

\- Volveré tras traerme al imbécil de vuestro comandante de vuelta...

.

.

.

\- ¿Qué mierdas estás buscando, Erwin? ¿Acaso me has pedido que haga una ronda por el terreno para que mis hombres te hagan de escolta?

Detuvo su montura junto a él. Llevaba cabalgando más de media hora siguiendo su estela. Aquella arbolada estaba demasiado lejos de su posición. Y ni siquiera era consciente del estado de su escuadrón en aquel instante. Notaba que la ira se apoderaba de él, pero un extraño presentimiento recorrió su espina.

Y sus fosas nasales. Un intenso y duro olor a sangre humana. Detuvo sus pies en seco mientras su cabeza se alzaba hacia la parte superior de aquel entramado de ramas. Como si aquellas ramas estuvieran allí solamente para dotarles de privacidad. Posó con suavidad su mano sobre uno de los miles de troncos que le rodeaban. Tembló con incertidumbre cuando notó que se manchaba de sangre humana.

Avanzó despacio mientras repetía la acción. Y otra vez. Y otra. Y otra. La sangre impregnada en todos aquellos árboles que los rodeaban.

\- ¿Qué mierda es eso, Erwin? - insistió.

\- Levi... - susurró mientras continuaba agachado observando el terreno – Hanji lo descubrió hace dos días. Cuando la mandé a buscar otro especimen para investigar. Decidimos investigar. Pero llevaba bastantes horas desaparecida aquí así que no estaba seguro de que pudiese continuar investigando este lugar.

\- ¿Y qué es este lugar?

\- La sangre es reciente – una voz femenina sobre él comentó con agilidad mientras bajaba hasta su posición. Una mujer alta y rubia que solía burlarse de él junto a Mike - Posiblemente humana.

\- Aún estamos dentro de los muros – murmuró Levi algo extrañado - ¿Algún ciudadano rezagado?

\- No lo sé, Levi – musitó Erwin mientras observaba la tierra removida bajo sus pies – Estas huellas no son del calzado de los aldeanos. Son botas de combate.

\- ¿Uno de nuestros soldados?

\- No parece una de las nuestras. - se giró hacia la mujer que se encontraba aún allí – Nanaba, ¿Mike y Hanji han encontrado algo en las copas de los árboles?

\- No hemos encontrado ninguno de nosotros nada. Pero sí el ataque de algunas aves en los lugares de los que provenía la sangre.

\- ¿Aves? ¿Qué tienen que ver unos malditos pájaros en todo esto?

\- No lo sé – sus ojos se viraron hacia su comandante – Hanji ha emitido una teoría... algo macabra...

\- Llévame con ella.

Conforme se adentraba más en aquel frondoso bosque notaba que la densidad aumentaba. Hasta no poder avanzar con el equipo que llevaba a su costado. ¿Qué clase de humano podría combatir en aquella zona tan estrecha? No con aquel equipo, al menos. Mientras atravesaba aquella zona hasta continuar hasta el exterior, sus ojos detectaron varias líneas de ataque en algunas ramas. Reflejadas por un intenso entrenamiento.

Pero no eran recientes. Posiblemente anteriores, pero muy evidentes. Con extrema fiereza. No concebía que clase de aldeano podía haber invertido su tiempo en entrenar en aquella zona. Pero las muescas que observaban no eran marcas de flechas de algún cazador. Sino escopetas. Incluso algún otro arma que no alcanzaba a discernir.

El frondoso ramaje volvió a tornarse más liviano conforme la luz les atravezaba. Podía distinguir su risa alegre al otro lado. No comprendía a aquella mujer. Varios días atrás permanecía obsesionada con recabar los datos de los especímenes que había estado investigando. Los mismos que había desechado tras obtener todo aquello que pudiese de ellos. Y había decidido comparar aquellos datos con un nuevo especímen. Y en aquella búsqueda había descubierto un bosque lleno de sangre.

Un asqueroso aroma se hizo presente cuando abandonaron el follaje. Ella se encontraba sentada en una pequeña carreta hablando con el otro capitán que debía estar con ella. Que le respondía. A una distancia de cuatro metros.

\- ¿Qué es ese asqueroso olor, cuatro ojos?

\- ¡Oh, Levi! ¡Has venido!

\- ¿Qué es esa mierda? - insistió mientras se acercaba hasta su posición buscando al procedente de aquel hedor, cubierto por una manta en aquella carreta.

\- Ah, verás, he conseguido encontrar al origen de la sangre en las cortezas de los árboles – sonrió mientras señalaba a Mike – Bueno, más bien lo encontró él.

\- Esa cosa apestaba desde la distancia. Pero en ese bosque lleno de sangre en cada maldito tronco no me dejaba rastrear.

\- Mike, Hanji, informad.

\- Sí, si, bueno. Hemos hecho otra ronda por las copas, y hemos encontrado... rastros.

\- ¿Rastros?

\- ¡Sí, mira, Erwin! - se subió en la carreta mientras procedía a retirar la manta envejecida - ¡Hemos encontrado diecisiete trozos en todo el bosque!

\- ¡Hanji, por dios! Tapa esa cosa repugnante – suplicó Mike.

\- Mike, gracias por tu atención. Se que este hedor es delicado para tu olfato. Puedes retirarte.

El hombre más alto del grupo se retiró inmediatamente sin discutir la orden. Levi se acercó aún más al origen de aquel pestazo. Parecían extraños trozos de carne picoteados.

\- ¿Cebo?

\- Los buitres y las águilas de la zona lo han destrozado así que no se puede percibir muy bien, pero no es cebo – rectificó.

\- Hanji, explícame que estoy viendo.

\- No puedo afirmarlo si no lo investigo bajo mi microscopio. Pero creo que son restos humanos.

\- Algún imbécil que se habrá ido a mear y ha sido masticado por algún titán y ha sido vomitado aquí.

\- Levi, no nos aventuremos en nuestras percepciones. Hanji, cuál es tu opinión – insistió Erwin.

\- Al principio creí lo mismo que Levi, pero, me llamó la atención cómo el hueso estaba cortado de manera demasiado recta. Parecido... - sus ojos rodaron hacia un costado – Parecido a aquella mano que me trajiste hace bastante tiempo.

\- ¿Parecido a aquella mano?

\- Sí, pero el hueso no presenta las mismas carencias que aquella mano. Estos parecen personas _sanas._

_\- _¿Personas?

\- Como he dicho, no puedo confirmarlo si no lo examino bajo mi microscopio – sus manos comenzaron a señalar aquel amasijo de carne ensangrentada que continuaba pudriéndose poco a poco – Son restos de al menos siete personas.

\- ¿¡Siete!? - comentó Levi horrorizado - ¿Esa cosa son siete personas?

\- Sí, por el tamaño de los huesos y la procedencia. Son tres mujeres y cuatro hombres – se giró hacia su comandante con una expresión más seria – No puedo investigarlos en campo, necesito llevarlos a mi laboratorio.

\- Entendido. Ordenaré la retirada. Necesitamos averiguar que ha ocurrido aquí. Recoged y dirigíos a la base. No quiero que llaméis la atención a sospecha. Nada de lo que hemos visto debe salir de aquí. Saldremos en una hora.

\- ¡Entendido!

Hanji procedió a resguardar aquellos restos con algo de cuidado, evitando que fuesen dañados. Aquella sábana bañada en sangre llamaría excesivamente la atención de los reclutas. Nadie debía saber que era aquella masa sanguinolienta. Se retiró su chaqueta y la colocó sobre el extraño bulto junto a su capa. Si alguien tuviera alguna duda, creería que portaba cadáveres que habían perecido en el campo de batalla.

Ella era astuta, sabía que información debía trasladar a sus subordinados. Y cuál debía quedar entre los que se encontraban allí.

\- Tenemos que irnos.

\- Oh, sí, yo iré con el carro y me reuniré con vosotros en el campamento.

\- Puedo ir contigo.

\- Llamaremos la atención si Erwin y tú no volvéis juntos. Se supone que habíais salido a hacer una inspección ordinaria del terreno.

\- …...

\- Oh, venga. No te preocupes. La base está cerca – susurró mientras se sentaba en la ajada madera y rodeaba su cuello con los brazos – Estaré allí en media hora.

\- Hanji. Vas a ir a en un maldito carro lleno de pedazos de cadáveres que algún carnicero ha descuartizado en ese maldito bosque. ¿Acaso no sabes lo que es el maldito miedo?

\- Si me aterrara cada vez que alguien atente contra mi vida, no habría llegado hasta aquí.

\- Idiota...

El sol continuaba calentando su rostro, con pesadez, incapaz de abandonar el sol de aquel día. Que amenazaba con cada rayo de luz. Se postro sobre ella y acarició su cabello desordenado mientra ella le miraba con sus fieros ojos determinados. Su mano bajó hasta su mejilla mientras sujetaba su mentón, aproximándose a sus labios.

\- Levi, Mike y Nanaba aún rondan por aquí cerca... - insinuó la mujer algo pensativa – Creía que no querías hacer este tipo de cosas con ellos delante.

\- Pasan todo el maldito día haciendo apuestas sobre nosotros – su voz se tornó más sensual mientras su aliento acariciaba la mejilla de ella – Pero esta vez ganaré yo la maldita apuesta.

Sus ojos no cesaron en su aura de preocupación mientras continuaba acariciándole la cabeza y juntaba sus labios con los de ella. Un tacto que calentaba el poco reducto de alma que quedaba dentro de él y al mismo tiempo prolongaba su lapso de vida un poco más. Con cada feroz intercambio entre el roce de sus bocas, notaba que su miedo a perderla crecía cada vez más.

Cada vez aquel tacto se volvía algo más lejano. Cada vez pasaba más tiempo entre que podía notar sus suaves gemidos perderse entre las cavidades de su boca. Pero cada vez estaban más cerca de la verdad. Con cada minuto que pasaban sin estar cerca del otro, daban un enorme paso hacia su libertad.

Cada pequeña marca de sangre que manchaba sus manos. Otro paso. Y otro, y otro. Hasta que hubiesen pasado años desde la última vez que sintiera su aliento rozando su cuello cada noche. Hasta la ansiada libertad. Dónde volvería a experimentar sus cálidos besos a cada instante de su vida. Hasta que su corazón dejase de latir.

Si fuera un reo abocado a la horca y solo se le concediera un último deseo en vida, solamente pediría poder pasar los últimos momentos de vida, entre el calor de sus brazos.

.

.

.

Las ruedas arañaban el asfalto de tierra. Rápido. Más rápido. Notaba que la adrenalina crecía en sus venas. Apoderándose de sus reflejos, de su instinto. De sus capacidades. Necesitaba dirigirse hacia su recluido laboratorio. Aquellas últimas tres semanas habían sido absurdas.

Los especímenes que había investigado parecían demostrar que entre ellos poseían subespecies, que eran capaces de reproducirse. Que su aspecto variaba de uno a otro no solamente en apariencia sino en edad. Absurdo. ¿Cómo podían presentar semejantes atributos aquellas criaturas que se desvanecían cómo el humo? Necesitaba respuesta. Y con esa idea bajo su mente había salido en busca de más especímenes a los que colocar bajo su ojo cínico.

Pero no había encontrado respuestas. Sino más preguntas. Que debían ser resueltas. ¿Acaso había alguna relación entre aquellos humanos diseccionados y las anomalías que había detectado en sus dos sujetos de experimentación? Solo dudas y más dudas. Cada kilómetro que avanzaba hacía que su ansiedad creciese más.

El animal que transportaba su carro galopaba con excesiva velocidad. Siendo guiado con fiereza a través de la bruma de tierra que se desprendía en el ambiente. La ansiedad aumentaba. ¿Acaso esas serían sus próximas expediciones? ¿Saldría a campo y volvería con más dudas? ¿Cuánto más tendría que entregar su vida hasta obtener una mísera respuesta?

El aire comenzó a cambiar guiado de un ligero silbido. Apenas le dio tiempo a girarse hacia el origen del ruido cuando recibió un golpe sordo en su cabeza. Y luego, solamente oscuridad.

**. **

**. **

**.**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza por este capítulo. Pero la verdad es que las lecturas en esta historia cayeron en picado y con ellas mis ganas de escribir. A los pocos que aún la leéis gracias por vuestro apoyo y perdón por teneros esperando.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando aceptó formar parte de aquel extraño oficio solamente impuso tres normas: que se respetaran sus decisiones. Que no se rebatiera ninguna orden. Y que no le censuraran en ninguna de las anteriormente mencionadas. Pero los gritos que reverberaban entre el incipiente moho de las paredes contradecían absolutamente todas. Su mirada fusilaba a su atacante, que parecía dispuesto a imponer su autoridad dentro de aquellas paredes. Una autoridad sólo dada meramente por su sangre real. Una sangre que no se merecía. Y que no llegaba a los pies de su predecesor, Uri.

Kenny se recostó en su silla ignorando los constantes gritos de Rod. Su voz bramaba con insolencia, continuamente, recalcando una y otra vez la misma escena. Desobedecer órdenes. ¿Acaso había alguna orden real salvo mantener su preciado trasero a salvo de aquellos que intentaban importunar su fingida paz? Tal vez cualquier ingenuo creería que aquel período de intensa relajación tras perder un tercio de su territorio significaba estar a salvo. Pero el sabía que no.

Sus ojos viraron a la botella que había en el otro extremo de la mesa, medio vacía y reclamando su atención. Si tenía que oír aquel discurso una vez más, prefería hacerlo con una dura copa de aguardiente bajando por su garganta.

\- Rod... Comienzas a aburrirme – susurró, sus dedos sosteniendo la copa con desdén – Si tanto deseas pudrirte junto al resto de sus ciudadanos, el subsuelo está lleno de cientos de ellos en descomposición.

\- No bromees, Kenny. Esta situación es demasiado tensa. No puedes descuartizar a un escuadrón de soldados por puro capricho.

\- Esos siete imbéciles ignoraron una única orden. Si no son capaces de pegar un tiro a cuatro mocosos husmeando en los alrededores de la base, no los necesito como vigías.

\- El procedimiento que te dimos dictamina que-

\- ¡Me importa una mierda el maldito procedimiento! - se alzó airado de la mesa, encontrándose con su superior que retrocedió en sus pasos – Bajo estas paredes mi palabra es ley. Si uno de esos imbéciles se atreve a contradecirme, la respuesta es una limpia y rápida ejecucción.

\- Limpia... - el viejo hombre mostraba un aspecto cansado, buscó un asiento e intentó serenarse mientras sus manos aún temblaban – Has descuartizado a siete de tus propios soldados y los has soltado en uno de los bosques alejados del muro Maria.

\- Es una zona bastante llena de carroñeros. Dudo mucho que aún quede algún resto de carne.

\- Requiero que la próxima vez que un soldado desobedezca el protocolo, tú te atiendas a él y no lo ejecutes a tu criterio.

\- Si eres tan blando Rod, no conseguirás que sigan tus malditas normas.

Y de nuevo aquella osadía indomable. A pesar que mostraba una extrema sumisión hacia su propio hermano, ni siquiera su hija ni él habían conseguido guiarlo hacia la auténtica senda que protegería a todos los eldianos. Conocía bien los vestigios del clan Ackerman. Pero había algún dato, que no parecía dejarse entrever.

Sus largas y afiladas garras asieron la botella de nuevo para vaciarla en su boca, arrojándola de nuevo contra la madera de la mesa. Demostrando su presencia allí. ¿Quién era el amo de quién? Kenny Ackerman no sería jamás alguien a quién poner un bozal. Pero aún cabía una posibilidad que haría que hincase su rodilla una vez más.

Aquellas paredes de piedra eran humedecidas en aquella estancia gutural. Pero excesivamente finas, dónde el más mínimo sonido era transmitido a través del reverberante sonido de las estancias. Y se prolongaba a través de cada pequeño centímetro. Cómo una suave balada. Que comenzaba a sonar disonante. Y agresiva. Alguien gritaba en otra habitación, al final de las escaleras. En la zona de mazmorras. Subordinado y amo se miraron extrañados mientras aquellos fieros alaridos comenzaban a ser acompañados de golpes.

\- Maldita Caven... está aprendiendo demasiado bien – sus largas piernas abandonaron su respaldo para proceder al origen del sonido.

Recorría cada día aquellos pasillos sin sentido que parecían específicamente hechos para confundir a sus ocupantes. La mayoría de los soldados a su nombre, aún se perdían entre aquellas rocosas paredes. Pero él se movía con soltura. Varios días atrás, procedió a degollar a cada uno de los siete soldados que les habían desobedecido. En las mismas mazmorras que ahora se adentraba. El olor de la sangre aún rezumaba en toda la estancia otorgándole un aspecto demasiado macabro.

Cualquier persona que pisara aquel espacio huiría espantada. Sí, puede que fuesen soldados de élite. Pero ni ellos mismos eran capaz de evadir el olor de un asesinato.

Conocía bien a aquellos que llevaban años bajo sus órdenes. Aún más especialmente a aquellos que habían comenzado a utilizar sus propias artimañas para desenvolver sus planes. Aquella mujer no era alguien demasiado peculiar, pero si una agresiva sirvienta cuya sed de sangre se palpaba en cada centímetro. Insurrecta, pero excesivamente letal. Sus cabellos rubios recogidos hacia atrás manchados por finas líneas carmesí. ¿A quién había golpeado esta vez?

Viró sus ojos de nuevo hacia otro soldado conocido, alguien veterano. Como ella, de aspecto irrelevante y a quién solía ignorar en sus entrenamientos. Pero había demostrado tener muy buena capacidad física. Aunque un intelecto nulo. Su nariz parecía partida mientras la sangre no paraba de brotar. Aún yacía en el suelo, sentado frente a las mazmorras mientras señalaba a su agresora cómo si de una bestia salvaje se tratase.

\- ¡Capitán! - suplicó - ¡Caven se ha vuelto loca!

\- Tche. - suspiros de desgana ante dos mocosos que peleaban como niños – Si vais a retozar, no quiero oíros, el ala norte esta despejada para vuestros juegos extraños – volvió sus pasos hacia la cocina, necesitaba encontrar otra botella para beber.

\- Capitán – interrumpió de nuevo la mujer, interponiéndose en su camino – Debe ver eso.

\- ¿El qué? - se giró de nuevo mientras sus pies parecían más pesados.

Una extraña silueta apareció entre los barrotes, ligeramente oculta por la bruma de la oscuridad y prácticamente tragada por ella. Tumbada sobre su propia espalda, como si de un fardo de tierra arrojado con brusquedad se tratara. Parecía la silueta de una mujer, inconsciente, con un sangrante golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¿Quién coño es esa? Feirch, te dije que dejaras de traerte prostitutas a la sede.

\- C-capitán. Esta mañana me dirigí a la zona oeste, dónde arrojamos los _cadáveres_ de los insurrectos. U-usted mencionó que podrían servir de cebo para los titanes. Yo solo quería comprobarlo. ¡Y la encontré a ella husmeando por allí!

\- …... - sus pesadas botas se arrastraron con parsimonia mientras esclarecía la vista hasta aquellos barrotes.

\- ¡Estaba recogiendo los pedazos y los colocaba sobre una carreta así que yo...!

\- Feirch... eres un maldito imbécil.

\- ¿Capitán?

\- ¿Has secuestrado a un miembro del cuerpo de exploración... mientras estaban inspeccionando el maldito muro María?

\- Ella estaba...-

Se giró con brusquedad hacia su soldado y sujetó su cabeza con sus manos, los cartílagos de su cuello no resistieron el impacto cuando los partió en dos. Su cuerpo cayó inerte a sus pies. El octavo de ellos que no aprendía lo que implicaba trabajar bajo sus órdenes. ¿Acaso tendría que apuñalar a una docena de ellos cada semana hasta que aprendiesen que no debían hacer nada sin su consentimiento?

\- Caven, lleváte la basura. Ya es suficiente con el olor a mugre que hay aquí.

\- Sí, capitán.

Un pálpito se apoderó de él. Como si ya hubiera vivido aquella situación con anterioridad. Una mujer inconsciente con un uniforme que comenzaba a conocer demasiado bien. Aquella silueta que tantas veces había espiado, acompañada de alguien que comenzaba a estar bajo la mira de su rifle. La piel de su frente se apoyó en el frío metal que la retenía en su jaula eterna. Hanji Zoe, la misma a la que había interrogado en su detención meses atrás, volvía a estar apresada a sus pies. Pero al contrario que en aquella ocasión, si ahora descubrían su paradero, sería un engorro deshacerse de su cadáver.

\- Tal vez prefieras que pongas caballos a tus órdenes en lugar de a soldados. Te será más fácil matarlos cada vez que se subleven – murmuró su cínica voz a su espalda, aún con aquel tono imperiante. Maldita sangre real. Deseaba tanto poder cortar su cuello y dejar que su sangre se derramase sobre el suelo húmedo.

\- Serían más leales que la morralla que pones a mis órdenes.

\- ¿Quién es esa mujer?

\- Hacerte viejo está pasando factura, Rod. Esa mujer hace unos meses te provocó pesadillas – carraspeó mientras dejaba que su sombra desapareciera y mostrara a su presa – Hanji Zoe. La lunática que se dedica a averiguar los secretos que Uri y toda tu familia habéis luchado por esconder.

\- Esa mujer... ¿Acaso crees que podremos obtener en esta ocasión información de ella?

\- Ningún miembro de ese maldito batallón hablará nada. Torturarla solo servirá para alimentar tus extraños fetiches.

\- En tal caso, mátala y sueltala en algún callejón de la zona sur. Es bastante frecuentada por borrachos, no sería difícil que fuera asesinada ahí.

\- Creo que no comprendes la situación. El maldito del soldado que has puesto bajo mis órdenes ha decidido secuestrar a la mano derecha de Erwin Smith. Alguien a quién notará en su ausencia al instante. Y por si fuera poco, ese capullo la ha secuestrado en mitad del campo...

\- ¿Ha salido a campo sin autorización?

\- ¿Comprendes ahora que descuartizara a aquellos siete imbéciles? - sus cuencas palpitaban con desaprobación, hiciera lo que hiciera, levantaría demasiadas sospechas – Ese imbécil debería haberme informado. Matarla cuando estuviese dentro de las malditas murallas o dejar su patético cadáver allí para que lo devorase algún titán. Si la degollo aquí y la suelto en mitad de la calle levantará demasiadas sospechas. Y tendrás a Erwin Smith vigilando tu culo y el de tu preciosa hija pasado mañana.

\- ¿Acaso temes a Erwin Smith?

\- El temor... es algo que desapareció de mi piel hace bastante tiempo.

.

.

.

El asfalto comenzaba a ser cada vez más duro mientras se adentraban en la ciudad. Retrocedió de nuevo a la retaguardia mientras se unía a su escuadrón, sujetó sus espadas con fuerza y rebanó al atacante que les impedía la entrada.

\- ¡Auruo, Petra! Proceded a vigilad la entrada mientras me encargo de esta escoria.

Sus pies abandonaron su caballo mientras se propulsaba sobre su grupa. Su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse mientras giraba en el aire lanzando una de sus armas. Impactando contra el ojo de otra de las bestias que les perseguían. Volvió a girar de nuevo y aterrizó sobre los escasos mechones de su cabeza. ¿Por qué aquellas criaturas parecían patéticas copias de ellos mismos? Aspiró hondo y hundió el tajo sobre su cuello. Sangre que se evaporaba y manchaba su propia piel.

Repulsivo, hastiante. Pero aún no había acabado. Su espalda era propulsada por el motor de su equipo, devolviéndole de nuevo la locomoción que necesitaba para arrebatar la vida de sus víctimas. Pero la diferencia de aquellas que arrebataba años atrás, estos eran sus auténticos enemigos. ¿Lo eran? Las palabras de Erwin reverberaban en sus oídos cada día de su existencia. ¿Acaso sabía él algo que ni siquiera podía compartir con ellos mismos?

Las suelas de sus zapatos chocaron contra la gruesa muralla de piedra, desgastándola. Otro par más que debería arrojar a la basura. Tal vez había combatido demasiado por hoy. Era hora de replegarse. Ascendió por la pared vertical hasta llegar hasta ella. El sol se burlaba de él mientras se escondía en el horizonte. Aún alumbrando a aquellas inmóviles criaturas que parecían reírse de su encierro.

No tenía miedo de ellas, pero parecía que ellas tampoco lo tenían de él. Sus pasos comenzaron a ir en dirección contraria, dispuesto a propulsarse hacia el otro lado del muro. Los soldados a su alrededor disponían los cañones para alejar a los titanes rezagados. Otro día más de paz injustificada. Otro día más sin alcanzar la libertad.

Se sentó sobre el borde de la fría piedra mientras contemplaba a sus subordinados. Eld se acercaba a la zona norte mientras diseminaba a los ciudadanos para evitar golpes por sus caballos. Gunther permanecía en la retaguardia controlando las puertas. Auruo y Petra asistían a los cientos de heridos que volvían a cruzar aquellas murallas para no salir jamás.

Sus ojos comenzaron a apagarse por la falta de luz que comenzaba a habitar aquella zona, pero sus lánguidos ojos claros de postraron sobre una figura que no parecía avanzar con el resto del batallón, sino que continuaba mirando hacia aquel enorme cerrojo que los protegía de sus agresores. Forzó la vista con cuidado, Gunther se había reunido con el resto del grupo y había abandonado esa posición. ¿Qué maldito soldado permanecía esperando a que aquellas maderas gigantes volvieran a abrirse para ser devorado? Solo podía ser un idiota. Que recibiera las órdenes de otra idiota. Moblit Berner.

\- Moblit, vuelve con tu escuadrón, Erwin querrá que ayudéis a trasladar a los heridos a las zonas de descanso.

\- …. - ignoró su mirada como hiciera tiempo atrás. Un extraño vuelco avisó a sus sentidos. No era la primera vez que su mirada se perdía en busca de alguien.

\- He dicho que muevas tu maldito cu-

\- La capitana... no ha vuelto – finalizó.

\- Hanji seguía órdenes específicas de Erwin de transportar una carreta hasta la ciudad, así que no iba entre los soldados de retaguardia.

\- La capitana no volvió al campamento tras salir esta mañana a la zona norte. Mi escuadrón siempre está en avanzadilla para proteger los carros de los heridos. He permanecido junto a las puertas hasta que el último de ellos ha entrado. Ella no lo ha hecho.

\- Déjame tu maldito caballo, ¡ahora!

¿Qué era aquella extraña sensación que se repetía? ¿Acaso si cruzaba de nuevo las puertas volvería a encontrarla colgada mientras examinaba una maldita pared? No, había algo distinto. Ella no desatendía una orden principal. Menos en aquel momento, cuando su curiosidad por comprender porque había tantos seres humanos descuartizados en aquel extraño rito satánico. No se demoraría en volver a la ciudad, incluso se adelantaría para encerrarse durante meses en aquel estúpido laboratorio examinando carne en descomposición.

No ella. No en ese momento. No hoy. Sus constantes galopes le hicieron adelantar a la muchedumbre hasta alcanzar su objetivo. A pesar de no estar realizando ningún esfuerzo físico, notaba que el corazón podía salirse de sus sienes. Completamente extasiado, amenazando con detener su corazon.

\- ¿Qué sucede Levi?

\- Erwin, esa maldita idiota no volvió a la formación del campamento.

\- ¿Cómo? - murmuró mientras le alejaba del gentío – Hanji nunca sería derrotada tan fácilmente...

\- ¿Acaso crees que esa imbécil se quedó allí a investigar?

\- Coge un caballo rápido y vuelve a esa zona. Durante la noche los titanes permanecen inactivos, necesito que inspecciones lo que ha sucedido. Hanji debe estar de vuelta.

\- Comandante – interrumpió el fiel subordinado a su espalda – Concedame el permiso para salir junto al capitán.

\- Es peligroso. No puedo proteger tu maldito culo mientras busco a esa idiota.

\- En el momento en que decidí aceptar el puesto de vicecapitán, antepuse la vida de mi superior a la mía – sus ojos rezumaban determinación – Así que yo también voy a buscarla. Si no me da la autorización, aceptaré el castigo cuando vuelva. Pero primero me aseguraré de que ella vuelva.

\- Tché. Prepara un maldito farol. Saldremos en veinte minutos.

.

.

.

El cristal cayó con demasiada aceleración, precipitándose contra el suelo. Ni siquiera había oído el golpe. Aquello debía ser una maldita broma. Aquella mujer era la peor persona que podían haber secuestrado sus estúpidos subordinados. Un grave problema. Demasiado difícil de solucionar. Otro cristal precipitándose contra el suelo. Aquellos frascos acumulados en la alacena polvorienta no resolverían aquella situación.

Furioso, comenzó a leer la etiqueta de uno de ellos, otro compuesto experimental que no estaba desarrollado. Ninguna de aquellas estúpidas sustancias le serviría.

\- Cálmate, Kenny.

\- No me digas que me calme, esa estúpida mujer no debería estar aquí – otro cristal arrojado con furia al suelo - ¿Entre toda la mierda que guardas aquí no tienes ningún maldito narcótico? Necesito que esa imbécil borre su memoria para sacarla de aquí y volver a soltarla en el maldito campo abierto y que sus queridos amigos la encuentren.

\- No encontrarás nada así ahí – tomó asiento frente a él mientras observaba su desquiciada escena de pánico – Frieda solía borrar los recuerdos de las personas que nos eran inservibles.

\- Inservibles... - sus ojos se proyectaron en él mientras recordaba cómo aquella niña había intentado hacer esa misma acción con él, sin éxito.

\- ¿Qué relación guardas con esa mujer?

\- Intento salvar tu maldito culo de todo el cuerpo de exploración.

\- Trasladaremos la sede. Su sangre servirá como aviso hacia esos insolentes auspiciadores.

\- Debes estar jodidamente bromeando. El único sitio dónde estarás a salvo si encuentran a esa mujer asesinada será dentro del estómago de uno de esos malditos titanes.

\- …... - sus nudillos crujieron bajo sus manos mientras parecía recobrar confianza – No es Erwin Smith a quien temes, ¿verdad?

\- No me toques las pelotas y dame alguna droga potente para utilizarla contra esa mujer – vociferó.

\- ¿Qué hay de aquel soldado qué también ocupa un puesto junto a Smith? Cómo lo llaman los periódicos... ¿el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad?

\- …... - ¿acaso intentaba provocarlo? - Ese sólo es un crío que no llega ni a la suela de mis zapatos, ¿quieres sustituirme por un mocoso?

\- Kenny, envejeces. Te vuelves más lento. Menos letal... - una risa de autosuficiencia se dibujó en su cara – Más _familiar._

_\- _Ve directo al grano, Rod. No tengo todo el día para tus burdos juegos.

\- Seré sincero Kenny, ¿cuál es tu relación con Levi... Ackerman? - añadió la última palabra con excesivo enfásis.

\- Tché, un mocoso como él no merece llevar este apellido. No es un Ackerman.

\- Hace bastante tiempo que lo sospechaba. Pero hasta hace poco no pude corroborarlo. Définete, Kenny.

\- …... - necesitaba tiempo, tiempo antes de poder realizar su plan, aquel pequeño secreto no era algo relevante para ello – Ese bastardo es el hijo de mi hermana.

\- ¿Por eso proteges a la legión de exploración? Has detenido varias veces mis ideas para atacar su batallón.

\- Tus ideas eran una mierda.

\- ¿Acaso proteges a tu sobrino?

\- Je – rió con sorna – Es un mocoso que no sabe ni agarrar un cuchillo. Y aún así podría clavártelo en la ingle con las manos atadas. No creo que sea el momento adecuado para enfrentarte a alguien cómo él.

\- Así que le consideras un estorbo para nuestro plan.

\- Probablemente. Así que sería necesario mantener las distancias con el equipo de exploración en estos momentos.

\- Ya veo... - se llevó las manos frente a su rostro mientras masajeaba su frente - ¿Y qué hay de esa mujer que está desmayada en nuestras mazmorras?

\- Otro estorbo que resolveré en cuanto uno de estos malditos frascos sirva para algo.

\- ¿Acaso mantuviste un _affair_ cuando la mantuvieron cautiva en la sede de la policía militar?

\- ¡Dios no! ¡Es una maldita cría! - se giró hacia su interlocutor – No yo.

\- Explícate, Kenny.

\- Parece que se ha convertido en una tradición de ese batallón acostarse con cualquier compañero de trinchera.

\- ¿Una amante?

\- Probablemente más que eso. Si el todopoderoso soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se entera de que tenemos en nuestro poder a su novia, dará problemas. Así que debemos actuar rápido.

\- En tal caso ejecutala y deshazte del cadáver. Es un simple affair.

\- ¿Qué tal te sentó cuando degollé frente a tí a tu último affair, Rod? Justo antes de impedirme que matara a tu preciosa hija.

\- Serás...

\- Necesito que su cadáver desaparezca. Dudo mucho que Levi se quede tranquilo si le mandamos la cabeza de la mujer con la que suele salir a pasear en un maldito campo de flores...

Sus dedos se detuvieron en un frasco herméticamente cerrado. No podía leer aquel lenguaje incomprensible pero reconocía la etiqueta. La misma que se inyectó en las venas de Frieda el día que devoró a Uri. Un suero que le permitiría convertirse en un titán. Si conseguía encontrar al receptor adecuado. Así como aquel que poseía el poder de la reconversión en humano. Deslizó el pequeño frasco mientras arrojaba otro al suelo provocando una distracción. Lo escondió en un pequeño bolsillo de su chaqueta. Si Uri no había podido acabar su trabajo, lo finalizaría él.

Y por otro lado, aquella insulsa mujer que aún permanecía tumbada sobre la fría losa de piedra que acabaría siendo su lápida. Tal vez debería deshacerse de aquel uniforme y darle una digna mortaja. ¿Qué opinaría su sobrino si asesinaba con sus propias manos a la mujer a la que le había entregado su vida? En su mente se dibujaba alguna escena idílica que probablemente hubiera acontecido en algún momento.

\- Entonces, Kenny. ¿Podríamos utilizarla como moneda de cambio? Tal vez a Erwin Smith le interese negociar. Esta mujer a cambio de Levi Ackerman. Si pierden a su soldado más poderoso, ya no serán una amenaza.

\- Déjame pensar a mí. Tu dedícate a llenar tu maldita panza. Erwin Smith ya se habrá adelantado a esa posibilidad sin que se la ofrezcas. No negocian. Están acostumbrados a tratar con asquerosas criaturas. No temerán a un minúsculo, patético y viejo hombrecillo.

\- ¡Serás insolente!

\- Iré a revisar cómo sigue nuestra invitada. Tú llamarás menos que yo la atención en el pueblo. El cuerpo de exploración llegará en una hora por las puertas. Coge a uno de mis hombres y avísame si detectas algún indicio de que la hayan perdido.

\- ¿Y qué harás si Erwin Smith nota su ausencia?

\- Me guardaré un as en la manga – sonrió mientras acariciaba el pequeño frasco aún escondido junto a su gélido corazón.

.

.

.

No importaba el número de veces que sus pies le guiaran hacia los calabozos dónde torturaba y desangraba a sus víctimas, el olor era siempre demasiado intenso. Tranportándole a un recodo habítaculo que espera olvidar alguna vez antes del día de su muerte. Si miraba sus manos, no recordaba el auténtico color de estas, sin estar manchadas de sangre. ¿Acaso era esto todo lo que merecía tras acabar su duro trabajo? ¿Acabaría alguna vez aquella sensación de persecución. Todo debido a un mísero apellido. Tal vez, si hubiera obviado su auténtico destino como su hermana, hubiera podido vivir una vida apacible.

Pero el arrepentimiento era una palabra que no se visualizaba en su vocabulario. De haber fingido ser un marido, o tal vez un padre, jamás habría conocido la sensación de esperanza. Y para obtenerla, debía completar su plan. Y aquella mujer, era el impedimento.

Giró sobre sus talones hasta llegar a la recluida zona. Su subordinada permanecía en posición de alerta junto a otros dos soldados que parecían gratamente distraídos. Viró sus ojos hacia la esposada mujer que parecía haber recobrado levemente la cordura y parecía mareada. Su rostro apenas se dejaba entrever, parcialmente cubierto por gruesas vendas. Un extraño atuendo que ahora cubría su cuerpo, completamente distinto al que había visualizado al encontrarla allí desmayada.

\- Caven – musitó - ¿Por qué nuestra querida invitada lleva puesto un vestido? Te especifiqué deshacerte de su ropa militar. No te pedí que jugaras con muñecas.

\- Capitán -intervino – Consideré adecuado cubrir a la presa con algo que... distrajese las miradas de mis _compañeros._

Los mencionados giraron bruscamente su cabeza, intentando ocultar el mínimo rastro de sed que parecía haber desatado la previa escena en la que la habían desvestido. Uno de los hombres pareció tragar saliva mientras intentaba que su voz sonase forzadamente formal.

\- C-capitán, si la presa permanece drogada, podríamos... tomar uso de ella. Hemos considerado que si debemos ejecutarla para posteriormente dejarla en algún rincón de la ciudad, sería más creíble si-

\- Adelante, no me opondré si intentas violarla. Será un espectáculo digno de ver cuando te arranque el mentón a mordíscos – escupió – Observa su cabeza, a pesar de estar drogada está intentando analizar dónde está. ¿Acaso la has oído gritar o estar asustada? ¡No! Sabe perfectamente que si la hubieramos querido matar lo hubiéramos hecho ya. ¡No subestimes al enemigo maldito imbécil!

El hombre se giró hacia la presa que parecía comenzar a discernir la conversación que ocurría a su alrededor, viró levemente su rostro hacia ellos y sonrió fríamente. Ni siquiera el miedo parecía estar dentro de su psique. Sin duda, los miembros del cuerpo de exploración eran un rebaño de psicópatas suicidas.

Kenny sonrió con valía, no le quedaba duda de porqué su sobrino la había convertido en su compañera de cama. Pero que fuese capaz de mantener la calma ante una situación de riesgo no la hacía invencible. Pensaba encontrar su punto débil para utilizarlo en su contra. Se acercó hacia los barrotes como hiciera meses atrás. Chasqueó su lengua con cuidado mientras su sangre se helaba contemplando su cuerpo malherido tras ser agredida por aquel hombre que ahora yacía inerte bajo tierra.

Delicadas vetas que recorrían su piel a través de finas hebras, creando profundas cicatrices que se amoldaban a la forma de sus músculos. Marcas que recorrían su torso. Incluso un afilado navajazo en alguna parte demasiado visible. ¿Tal vez un accidente durante un entrenamiento? O tal vez, en el calor de la batalla. A pesar de aquel ridículo vestido, la persona que permanecía inerte frente a sus pupílas no sería confundida fácilmente por un ciudadano más. Ningún disfraz borraría quién era en realidad.

Alzó su mano hacia los tres soldados que esperaban órdenes mientras indicaba con sus dedos que abandonasen la estancia. Necesitaba un espacio de silencio sin necesidad de dar explicaciones. Eran sus normas. Pero prefería gozar de la intimidad mientras planteaba cómo resquebrajarlas.

\- Eres Hanji Zoe, líder del escuadrón de investigación en el cuerpo de reconocimiento, ¿cierto? - susurró mientras analizaba su lenguaje corporal. ¿Podría reconocer su voz o el efecto de la droga le devolvería un profundo eco de ésta? - Lamento no poder presentarme formalmente, pero nuestra organización preserva el anonimato con cautela – su ceño se fruncía con confusión, el narcótico era demasiado fuerte, apenas podría percibir bien su voz.

\- …..

\- Si respondes adecuadamente, prometo que tu muerte será rápida. Procuraré que tu bonita cara no se desfigure demasiado

\- …...

\- Primera pregunta, ¿qué llevabas en el transporte en el que fuiste interceptada?

\- …...

\- ¡Responde maldita zorra! - su mano aterrizó ágilmente abofeteando su cara - ¿¡Qué llevabas en esa estúpida carreta!?

\- Algo... que posiblemente habéis perdido – su mejilla se hinchaba mientras hablaba, un pequeño hilo de sangre manchaba sus labios de carmín.

\- ¿Conoce alguien más la existencia de esa mercancía?

\- Todas las personas que deben conocer su existencia la conocen.

\- Tché. - demasiado complicado en aquel instante de inflación asestar un golpe contra el cuerpo de exploración. Necesitaban utilizar una vía de acceso para poder justificar esa masacre. Una cabeza de turco. Y aquellos cuerpos mutilados no eran suficientes – Supongo que por tu actitud, deseas convertirte en parte de ellos.

\- Será un placer devorar todo el conocimiento que puedas reportarme – volvió a sonreír. ¿Acaso aquella mujer no temía que torturas podía hacer contra ella?

\- ¿Intentas ganar tiempo con tu actitud esquiva? Este sitio no será fácilmente encontrado por tu grupo. Ha sido bastante patético por parte de alguien de tu rango ser apresada tan fácilmente.

\- Je – de nuevo esa maldita sonrisa que no desaparecía jamás de su rostro.

\- ¿¡A qué viene esa estúpida risa!? - otro golpe contra su delicado rostro que amenazaba con dejar una dolorosa marca.

\- Ninguna de estas preguntas es la que realmente quieres hacerme, ¿cierto?

\- Maldita perra astuta...

Sus piernas cedieron a su peso mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella. Por muy confiada que sonara, realmente era una niña asustada. La ansiedad que generaba su respiración lo denotaba. No temía a su muerte. Sino al desconocimiento de su razón para estar allí. Fallecer sin siquiera saber quiénes eran sus captores. Sin haber siquiera llegado a arañar la auténtica verdad.

\- Sé perfectamente que mi presencia aquí es una equivocación – comenzó a enunciar – Pese a que este fármaco que me habéis administrado varias veces es fuerte, tus hombres hablan demasiado. Y tienen tendencia a repetir la misma historia. Una y otra vez. Por muy mareada que me encuentre, incluso yo puedo escuchar una conversación repetitiva.

\- …... - _parece que matar a unos cuantos no ha sido suficiente para enseñar a esos imbéciles a mantener su boca cerrada – _No es algo que desee ocultar. Seré franco. Es un engorro deshacerse de tí.

\- Nunca pensé que mi cadáver pudiese ser algo tan _pesado_ de ocultar – ¿cuándo se había convertido aquella niña que leía libros a escondidas en una pieza clave para la ansiada libertad?

\- Sin embargo, hemos decidido justificar tu presencia aquí para utilizar tu cadáver de advertencia a tu grupo. No se cuántos meses tardarán en encontrar tu cuerpo. Pero supongo que habrá algún soldado especialmente apenado con tu muerte. Si conseguimos diezmar al soldado correcto, será suficiente.

\- Cualquiera de los soldados del cuerpo de exploración es capaz de continuar adelante incluso cuando algún compañero cae. Pareces olvidar que seguimos luchando mientras nuestros camaradas mueren constantemente a escasos centimetros de nuestras propias espadas. Nadie allí detendrá su avance por mi muerte, ni el comandante, ni mi escuadrón, ni...

\- ¿Ni siquiera el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad?

\- …... - dubitó – Ni siquiera él.

\- Permíteme dudarlo – saboreó sus palabras mientras crecían en su paladar – Debido a la constante amenaza que supone ese hombre para nuestro equipo nos hemos visto forzados a espiarlo.

\- Probablemente él sea consciente de ello.

\- Curiosamentehemos detectado que pasa bastante tiempo con sus _compañeros. _A pesar de la frialdad que muestra en batalla, parece que es bastante _amigable. _

\- Cualquier miembro del cuerpo de exploración se relaciona con el resto de compañeros.

\- No comprendo vuestras rutinas de apareamiento. Pero solamente he visto a ese hombre en concreto reunirse en privado con un soldado en especial aparte de vuestro comandante. Tú.

\- …..

\- No pareces negarlo. Supongo que al ser mujer, tendrás necesidades, que has decicido cubrir con el miembro más valioso de nuestra humanidad.

\- Una persona es más que un título.

\- Debes sentirte afortunada por acostarte con una persona tan codiciada dentro de estos muros.

\- En absoluto.

\- Mientes muy mal, Hanji Zoe – su pecho henchido de orgullo sobresalía con vehemencia – Al fin y al cabo es mi trabajo vigilar a aquellos insurrectos que supongan un peligro para la paz de nuestras murallas. Y comienzo a cansarme de observar vuestros encuentros en ese maldito prado al oeste del distrito de Trost.

La mujer calló mientras bajaba la cabeza, pensativa. ¿Acaso se había quedado sin respuestas? ¿Tal vez intentando arañar una milésima de tiempo para mantener su cabeza unida a su cuello? No, ella era distinta. Su sobrino no dirigiría aquellas miradas que había visto cientos de veces desde la distancia a una mujer cualquiera.

Ella permanecía pensativa y tranquila. Tal vez demasiado. Sus párpados se fijaron en su expresión serena. Pensativa. A pesar de aquellas sucias vendas que cubrían sus ojos, tenía la eterna sensación de que le observaba. Con un aire de superioridad que destruiría en su lecho de muerte.

Mientras comenzaba a amordazar su boca pareció detectar de nuevo una pequeña mueca que comenzaba a erizar su vello. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban, para convertirse por última vez antes de perder la consciencia, en una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Sus dedos se hundieron en la fría tierra. Intentando escarbar un poco para obtener más datos. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor realizar aquella inspección con alguien con mayores habilidades para el rastreo. Pero no podía deshacerse fácilmente del subordinado de ella. Aún ansioso mientras comenzaba a correr gritando su nombre en aquel bosque sangriento.

\- Maldito idiota... Si hay un enemigo lo alertarás... - susurró tras comprobar que continuaba ignorando sus órdenes.

Su mano se posó en uno de los sangrientos troncos. Aún parecía fresca. Pero comenzaba a secarse. Probablemente no hiciera demasiado tiempo. Y difería de aquellas que habían encontrado aquella misma tarde. Sus uñas se clavaron en la corteza mientras recababa suficientes pistas. Un pequeño cabello de color castaño.

Oteo la zona con cuidado. Apenas se había internado en el bosque. Con lo que probablemente fue atacada antes de salir en viaje. ¿De dónde había salido su atacante? Posiblemente algún vigía con un rigurosos entrenamiento para camuflar su posición. Un amago recuerdo. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a adversarios que eran capaz de cegarlos. ¿Podría ser el mismo grupo?

Sus talones se giraron en busca de Moblit, que parecía parado observando unas marcas de ruedas. Algo lejanas. Montó su caballo y continuaron la delicada senda que se perdería al amanecer, presa del rocío de la mañana. Su respiración comenzaba a doler conforme aquellas huellas comenzaban a confundirse con el pasto cercano a un pequeño riachuelo. Un fragmento de ceniza caliente aterrizó sobre su mano. Fuego. Pero no parecía fortuito sino provocado.

Bajó de su montura mientras ambos hombres se aproximaban a la llameante figura. A pesar de haber comenzado a extinguirse, entre las brasas aún ardientes, podía diferenciar perfectamente aquellos pedazos de carne humana.

\- ¡C-capitana! - se precipitó contra las débiles llamas hiriendo sus manos - ¡Hanji!¡Hanji!¡Dios no!

\- Calmate, Moblit.

\- P-pero... ¡esos son restos humanos! - sus ojos rezumaban espanto observando una tibia humana que comenzaba a fundirse entre los delgados ligamentos de músculo que apenas lo cubrían - ¿Qué es esto capitán?

\- ….. - las llamas comenzaban a apagarse conforme visualizaba aquellos pedazos que emitían un apestoso aroma a putrefacción mezclado con cenizas - ¿Puedes distinguir a Hanji entre esos restos?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Pasas días encerrado en ese estúpido laboratorio con ella. Estoy seguro de que puedes distinguir perfectamente. ¿Está ella entre esos restos?

\- Yo... - su vista se posó en los numerosos fragmentos chamuscados. El frío helaba su espalda mientras se percataba de lo que estaba viendo - ¿Quiénes son todas estas personas? No es un solo cuerpo...

\- ¡Céntrate joder, Moblit! ¿¡Está Hanji entre todos esos malditos restos!? - su voz fue presa de la ira mientras su impaciencia aumentaba.

\- H-hay restos de varias mujeres... P-pero son demasiado pequeños... Y este fémur es de un varón mucho más alto que la capitana - continuó rebuscando entre los pedazos – Esta pelvis también pertenece a una mujer, pero la musculatura que aún permanece adherida presenta un tejido adiposo bastante prominente, pero la capitana...

\- Tiene el culo esquelético. Me queda claro. No la han dejado aquí – el agua se filtraba desde la pequeña masa de agua cercana – lo habrán quemado aquí para que no genere un incendio demasiado visible y alerte a los vigías de la muralla. Se apagaría con el paso del tiempo si lo dejaban aquí. Bastaría con andar junto a la orilla o cabalgar por el agua con un maldito caballo.

\- ¿Entonces, dónde está la capitana?

\- Los titanes no prenden incendios. Quién la haya atacado es humano. No se el maldito motivo ni quién es. Pero me aseguraré de que acabe cómo estos malditos pedazos de carne.

Moblit frunció el ceño mientras se incorporaba. Unas pequeñas huellas de herradura acababan junto a la orilla del riachuelo. Su jinete había continuado cabalgando sobre el agua. Continuando su camino hacia la fría piedra que protegía su hogar. Por primera vez, su lucha no sería contra aquellas colosales bestias.

¿Quién era pues, el auténtico enemigo?

.

.

.

Un fardón de tierra aterrizó a su costado. Clavó la pala con cuidado en el suelo y asió otro pedazo de tierra y la tiró junto al resto. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba cavando, pero su tiempo comenzaba a agotarse. Y no podía permitirse otro error más. Uri no se lo perdonaría. Lo sabía perfectamente. Necesitaba continuar cerca del hermano de aquel a quién había jurado lealtad. Hasta que el día indicado llegase. En el que tomaría auténtica venganza y cumpliera la promesa que le había hecho antes de presenciar su muerte siendo devorado por alguien de su propia sangre.

Otro fardón de tierra.

Sus músculos comenzaban a cansarse. Pero debía aguantar. Empuñando su arma que se fusionaba con sus extremidades, destinadas a convertirse en parte de su ser.

El montículo de tierra crecía considerablemente. La tierra se acumulaba sin descanso.

Kenny observó unos segundos la pala que sostenía en sus manos mientras secaba el sudor de su frente. Eran poco más de dos metros de altura. Pero aquella sepultura sería suficiente para enterrar a más de una persona. Sus afilados ojos se voltearon hacia el oscuro cielo. Una presencia que iluminaba su hastiado trabajo mientras le apuntaba con un rifle. ¿Acaso pensaba que era tan estúpido que no podría esquivar la bala antes de que averiguara cómo funcionaba el gatillo?

\- Trae la caja, Rod.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea? No hemos reconsiderado la opción de utilizarla como carta blanca.

\- Antes de que puedas siquiera plantearte una tregua, mi _adorado_ sobrino habrá clavado un puñal en tu tráquea. Créeme. No estamos todavía preparados para luchar contra soldados que combaten desde el aire – sus pensamientos se detuvieron un instante – Necesitamos otro tipo de equipamiento.

\- ¿Ayudará eso a detener el avance de esa escoria?

\- Je – sus finos labios se elevaban en una macabra sonrisa – Si consigues hacer que vuele como esos inútiles, yo mismo me encargaré de Levi y todos los que haya a su alrededor.

\- En tal caso, dispondré de todos los medios que necesites.

\- Siempre supe que tu dinero serviría para algo más que para pagar la cuota del prostíbulo.

Se volvió hacia el delgado cuerpo envuelto en sábanas que yacía inerte junto a una pesada caja de madera. Ni siquiera parecía haber recobrado el conocimiento. Retiró las vendas de sus ojos comprobando que la droga hacía efecto. Posiblemente moriría asfixiada antes de llegar siquiera a despertarse. Tal vez unas horas de intensa agonía. En un entierro profundo que le sumiría en un sueño eterno.

Colocó su cuerpo dentro del ataud. Ni siquiera necesitaba restricciones. No llegaría a tener la suficiente distancia como para poder impactar contra la capa y romperla. Y aunque consiguiera abrirla, dos toneladas de tierra la aprisionarían para siempre.

Observó por última aquel cuerpo cubierto por cicatrices. Tal vez la subestimaba. Pero, necesitaba equivocarse. Deslizó una mano hasta rozar sus delicados dedos. Levantó con suavidad su palma mientras colocaba una diminuta pastilla bajo ella.

\- He traído clavos, ¿serán suficientes para cerrar la tapa?

\- Tché, estaré sorprendido si eres capaz de sujetar un martillo – carraspeó mientras tapaba la mano de la mujer con el vestido que portaba – Empieza por la zona de la cabeza, la madera es más gruesa ahí.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? Será un amuleto importante si pretendiéramos hacer colaborar a tu sobrino – sujetó la tapa mientras la colocaba sobre la madera áspera y rasgada.

\- Aunque suene tentador imaginar la descendencia de estos dos mocosos. El apellido Ackerman debe morir conmigo – el primer clavo se precipitó con ferocidad sobre el ataúd – Dulces sueños, Hanji Zoe.

.

.

.

**¡Buenas! Lamento la tardanza. He pasado muchísimo tiempo hastiada en el tema de la escritura. He pasado las últimas semanas indagando acerca de las historias que he podido ver que eran muy recomendadas hasta el punto de ser consideradas best-sellers. **

**Debo decir que pese a que la temática no es de mi agrado, han conseguido llegar a una amplia audiencia. Con lo que creo que acabaré esta historia dejándola abandonada. Soy consciente de que aquello que las personas que buscan historias levihan desean leer, y yo no escribo sobre eso. No escribo sobre tríos amorosos. Terceras personas implicadas. No escribo escenas de sexo gráficas. Y un largo etcétera que hace que haya considerado a esta historia como algo demasiado raro para realmente ser del gusto de nadie.**

**Yo escribo según aquellas historias que me cautivaron a mí y me hicieron devorar cientos de páginas en cuestión de días. Tal vez mis tramas son demasiado complejas para que lleguen a ser realmente cautivadoras como para poder esperar varias semanas para conocer su desenlace. No se cuando actualizaré, porque la bajada continua de lectores me desmoraliza, espero que lo comprendáis. Por esa razón he querido dar un capítulo más largo.**

**A aquellos que aún os ilusiona ver esa historia actualizada, gracias por vuestro apoyo, sois la única razón por la que intento dar un final a mi historia. Un saludo. ¡Nos leemos!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Snk pertenece a Hajme Isayama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La leve luz del candil que les acompañaba apenas dejaba entrever algo en la maleza cercana al río. Sus ojos se posaron en el horizonte, intentando atisbar algún tipo de amenaza. Pero no, el maldito Erwin siempre tenía razón, realizar inspecciones nocturnas era la manera más rápida de acatar un problema. No serían jamás molestados por los titanes. O al menos, no por los más comunes. Aunque tal vez esa situación no sería siempre tan idónea.

Aunque el enemigo en ese momento aún no había esclarecido, estaba completamente seguro que las ascuas que encontraron un rato atrás, no habían sido provocadas por las colosales criaturas; sino por humanos. Agarró sus riendas mientras continuaba junto a la vereda del río. Comenzaba a curvarse alejándose de la muralla más cercana. ¿Tal vez su campamento estuviera en alguna zona deshabitada? No, demasiado arriesgado. El enemigo no podía encontrarse rodeado de aquellas amenazas constantemente. Se detuvo al instante mientras alumbraba frente a él con su luz.

\- Moblit – comenzó a articular – Tú has trabajado bastante con Mike, estoy seguro de que puedes rastrear bien. ¿Por qué no hay huellas? El río se bifurca aquí.

\- Capitán... - su mirada analizó con rapidez aquella maleza desordenada – ¿A qué se refiere?

\- En algún momento el imbécil que se ha llevado a Hanji ha tenido que salir de este río, pero ha disimulado sus huellas. Son dos adultos subidos encima de un maldito caballo. Son más de doscientos kilos. Salieran por dónde salieran deberían dejar huellas.

\- Dos humanos no dejarían huellas tan evidentes. Si se fija bien hay algunas zonas en las que la maleza es más baja y se puede andar sobre las piedras. Apenas se mojarían por el contacto. Pero la sequedad del aire evaporaría rápidamente sus huellas.

\- ¿Y el caballo?

\- …...

\- Pasas veinticuatro horas pegado al culo de Hanji, ¿qué diría ella?

Moblit se agachó mientras examinaba las piedras más cercanas a la orilla, algo despigmentadas y con una apariencia abrasiva. Dañadas recientemente.

\- Cal viva – finalizó – Sacrificó a su montura y anduvo el resto del camino hasta la ciudad. No hay más de un kilómetro hasta la muralla. La capitana no es demasiado pesada. Tal vez alguna entrada lateral en desuso...

\- ¿Insinúas que mató a su caballo? ¿Entonces dónde está el cadáver?

\- La cal disuelve prácticamente todo, incluso gran parte del hueso. Es posible que arrojara los restos del cadáver a la orilla. La corrientes es bastante grande, así que deben yacer esparcidos por las hectáreas que recorre.

\- ¿Podemos estar seguros de que ha vuelto a la ciudad?

\- Sí – escupió mientras mostraba un par de cristales rotos unidos a una base de cuero. - Estas gafas son de la capitana.

\- …... - sus apagados ojos sujetaron la pequeña pieza con fuerza mientras comprobaba que faltaban parte de las piezas - ¿No se le cayeron aquí? Faltan cristales.

Su vista se alzó buscando una explicación. Tal vez un golpe mientras galopaban por el río. O, incluso cuando la agredió y la dejó inconsciente. Sus pies comenzaron a recorrer la orilla dónde comenzaba los pequeños restos del disolvente con el que había asesinado a su propio caballo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el exterior. Mientras él mataba a aquella inocente criatura, debería haber arrojado a Hanji en algún lugar cercano.

Un ligero chasquido hizo que sus ojos se detuvieran. Apenas podía notarlo debido a la gruesa suela de su calzado, pero acababa de pisar un cristal. Anduvo unos pequeños pasos y volvió a sentir el mismo crujido. No necesito andar más para comprender que había enterrado los pedazos de sus gafas en la tierra húmeda cercana al río. Mostrándo un pequeño mapa que indicaba el centro de ella como algo necesario.

Se dobló sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a escarbar con furia. En algún momento había recuperado la consciencia lo suficiente como para dejar aquella pequeña pista. Tal vez demasiado aturdida para agredir a su oponente y huir. Sus ojos terminaron de enfurecerse mientras encontraba un pedazo de cuero con un pequeño dibujo y una inscripción grabada. Los trazos parecían delinear un animal con un cuerno en su frente y a su lado las siguientes siglas. "IVC-351-NRD"

Levi musitó algo en voz baja mientras volvía a dar órdenes a su córcel para dirigirse hacia la zona amurallada más cercana. Un distrito lleno de burdeles y algunos pequeños comercios. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la piedra buscando la entrada, apenas destacando sobre el resto. Pese a que había sido construida en madera, parecía estar ornamentada para confundirse con el resto de la muralla. Empujó levemente y la encontró abierta.

Aquel ingenuo que se le había ocurrido secuestrar a uno de los miembros más peligrosos de la legión había olvidado cerrar con llave la puerta de su hogar. Moblit y Levi se adentraron en el pequeño distrito dormido. Más de trescientos hogares que se abrían paso ante ellos.

\- ¿Qué haremos, capitán?

\- Debemos volver con Erwin.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Hanji? - alzó su tono de voz inconscientemente - ¡Deberíamos registrar el distrito!

\- ¿Y qué haremos? ¿Tocar puerta por puerta? No... Necesitamos una estrategia. Si el enemigo se ha atrevido a apresarla a ella, esperará que la busquemos. Coge tu caballo, tenemos que volver al cuartel enseguida. No tenemos mucho tiempo...

.

.

.

La tinta manchaba el papel sin ser capaz de delimitar algo realmente legible. Arrugó el entrecejo y continuó garabteando encima de él. La pesada pluma era demasiado nueva, demasiado nueva para poder escribir. Demasiado nueva para absolutamente nada. Comenzaba a añorar aquella desgastada pluma con la que solía redactar aquellos absurdos informes. Volvió a deslizar el instrumento sobre el papel amarillento. Sonrió complacido por su contenido y arrugó el papel para tirarlo a la papelera.

Sus instintos le avisaron a tiempo. Probablemente hubiera despreciado su propio apellido durante demasiados años, pero aquel instinto innato era el único capaz de alertarlo cuando una figura no deseada entraba en su campo de visión.

\- Kenny, he trasladado al escuadrón terciario a la zona B. Y el último de ellos abandonará la base con nosotros – masculló la figura no deseada mientras se adentraba en la habitación - ¿Debemos borrar nuestro rastro?

\- Sí, claro. No hay nada más inteligente para disuadir a Erwin Smith de rastrear tu maloliente trasero que prenderle fuego a este maldito edificio. Muy inteligente de tu parte.

\- Podrian relacionarnos con ello.

\- Tranquilo. Vuelve a tu elegante mansión con tu nueva concubina. Ya me he encargado de eso. Caven lleva bastantes horas _limpiando. _No queremos dar mala impresión a nuestros invitados...

\- ¿Cuántos?

\- Solamente uno. Ha sido suficiente cómo para poder persuadirlos. Nadie creerá que entre estas paredes nos hallamos los únicos seres humanos capaces de hacerles frente a la legión de reconocimiento. Pero era necesario crear una distracción. Últimamente ha sido necesario utilizar las celdas más de lo que yo requería.

\- Era necesario. Podían haber sido desertores. Necesitaba cerciorarme de que no causarían daño a mi ciudad.

\- Rod – escupió mientras se levantaba de su escritorio – Han sido más de cuarenta imbéciles acumulando polvo y roña en mis mazmorras durante semanas. Si me lo hubieras permitido los hubiera asesinado en cualquier callejón y ahora no tendría que preocuparme por disimular los arañazos de las mohosas rocas de ahí abajo.

\- ¿Acaso no sientes el arrepentimiento?

\- Claro que lo siento. Siento no haber degollado a tu hija cuando tuve la oportunidad. Comienzo a cansarme de tener siempre a uno de mis mejores hombres vigilando porque esa mocosa no nos meta en líos.

\- ¿Y no sientes arrepentimiento por enterrar viva a la novia de tu sobrino?

\- Mi adorado sobrino podrá encontrar cualquier otra fulana con la que acostarse.

\- ¿Y qué hay de él?

\- Cuando esta maldita mierda haya pasado, seré yo mismo quién le clave un puñal en la tráquea.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no llegarán a esa mujer a tiempo? Hubiera sido mejor asesinarla antes de enterrarla.

\- Una dura y larga muerte disuadirá a esos rufianes de husmear dónde no les llaman. No me hubiera importado ver su cara de agonía durante las horas que pasará asfixiandóse poco a poco.

.

.

.

El mareo no cesaba mientras sus ojos se abrían levemente. Oscuridad. Solamente oscuridad. Y una terrible sensación de claustrofobia. Sus pies intentaron moverse aún entumecidos. Aquella droga era demasiado potente. El espacio apenas le dejaba mover sus piernas. Intentó moverse hacia los lados. No tardó demasiado en alcanzar los extremos. Ni tan siquiera podía incorporarse.

Cerró sus ojos intentando mantener la calma. No podía detectar ninguna corriente de aire. Estaba completamente encerrada. Posiblemente a un par de metros bajo tierra. Conocía las consecuencias de ello. La supervivencia a aquello era completamente imposible por sí sola. Si intentaba romper la tapa, cuatro toneladas de tierra entrarían en su boca y pulmones. Si sus pulsasiones aumentaban y su nerviosismo crecía, moriría en menos de diez minutos.

Calma, se repetía a sí misma. Calma.

Aquel ataúd debería tener más de dos metros de altura. Probablemente diseñado para personas más corpulentas que ella. Ella había sido un error de cálculo. No preveían que una simple mujer se inmiscuyese en sus planes. Aquella caja de madera no estaba preparada para ella. Dos metros y veinte centímetros tal vez. Unos 80 centímetros de altura y 80 de grosor. Un volumen de 886 litros de oxígeno. Su apariencia menuda le otorgaba un promedio de 60 kilogramos de espacialidad, dejando unos 820 litros de aire. Alrededor de una quinta parte siendo oxígeno. Tal vez 164 litros. Si consumía una media de 0,5 litros de oxígeno por minuto, tardaría más d horas en consumir todo el oxígeno dentro de su mortaja eterna.

Aunque probablemente perdería el conocimiento antes de ello. Ni siquiera sabía si alguien conseguiría llegar a aquella ubicación a tiempo. Volvió a serenarse mientras su mano se movía incoscientemente arañada por una pequeña punta junto a ella. Una escueta pluma que parecía finamente empapada de una sustancia conocida. La solución fácil.

Pero ella era Hanji Zoe, nunca intentaba una solución fácil. Agarró el útil de escritura y desechó la parte infectada mientras alzaba con dificultad aquella pluma hasta su rostro. Si iba a morir allí enterrada se encargaría de dejar un mensaje. Que algún día alguien vería. Si tenía que morir entre aquellas paredes de madera, no dejaría que la verdad muriese con ella.

.

.

.

Sus dedos no paraban de recorrer las zonas que colindaban aquel pequeño distrito. Asió un pequeño cordel y comenzó a delimitar en el mapa aquellas zonas de interés. Finalmente detuvo su mano en el exterior del mapeado mientras parecía pensar.

\- Este distrito parece demasiado austero cómo para contener una poderosa organización – murmuró Mike mientras se recostaba sobre la mesa – Dudo mucho que un par de comerciantes y prostitutas estén tramando una rebelión contra el ejército.

\- Jamás escondería una piedra en un camino yermo, Mike. Un edificio que no destaque. Con suficiente espacio como para albergar bastantes ocupantes – volvió a posar su mano sobre un edificio que recordaba, algo destartalado – Aquí.

\- ¿Una iglesia? Se que esos imbéciles del culto del muro ocultan cosas. Pero dudo mucho que se involucren en esos asuntos – escupió Levi con desgana – Esos lameculos solamente quieren financiación para continuar con su dichoso culto. No se atreverían a secuestrar a un miembro del ejército para conseguirla. Ni siquiera nos han pedido dinero.

\- Dudo mucho que el culto esté involucrado. Deber ser alguien de la organización que os topásteis tiempo atrás cuando buscábamos indicios en el cuartel militar.

\- ¿Y porqué les permiten utilizar una de sus dichosas iglesias?

\- Cómo bien has sugerido, el culto se mueve por dinero. No creo que pusieran muchas objeciones al comprarles aquella vieja iglesia prácticamente deshabitada.

\- ¿Y porqué una iglesia? - intervino Nanaba – Tal vez algún burdel de la zona disuadiría más las pesquisas al ver entrar continuamente a soldados en ella.

\- Nanaba – interrumpió Mike – Un burdel no sólo es frecuentado por los soldados. Los aldeanos van menos a la iglesia que al burdel.

\- Ignorando este hecho. Si las indicaciones que nos ha dado Hanji son correctas, el soldado que la capturó se dirigía hacia aquí. ¿Estás seguro de ello, Levi? Estas siglas pueden significar cualquier cosa.

\- IVC-351-NRD – repitió con una suave voz nasal – La primera parte son unos números raros que Hanji solía usar para contar. 400. Probablemente el número de soldados a los que nos enfrentamos. Tal vez más.

\- ¿Qué hay del segundo número?

\- Esa mierda... Siento decepción por tí Erwin. Ves esa mierda a diario – abrió su chaqueta mostrando su solapa – Es el maldito número con el que nos han marcado desde que entramos en el ejército.

\- Pero si Hanji pudo observar con detalle esos números...

\- Exacto, esa imbécil se dejó secuestrar a propósito. Seguramente queriendo averiguar el origen real de aquellos pedazos de sangre de mierda – notó como su ira crecía a cada instante.

\- NRD – Erwin visualizó el mapa que tenía ante sí – Distrito de Rolwesch Norte. El único cercano a la zona dónde fue atacada. Supongo que alteró el orden de las siglas para que su agresor no entendiese su mensaje.

\- Entonces, ¿vamos a asaltar una jodida iglesia?

\- No debemos alertar a los ciudadanos. Quiero que Mike, Nanaba y tú vayáis de paisanos a la zona para inspeccionar la iglesia. Si es un ejército con tanto poder, no creo que haya más de 30 o cuarenta miembros en aquella zona. Posiblemente el resto estén distribuidos en otras zonas de las murallas. Aún así quiero que permanézcais alerta. Me reuniré con vosotros en la entrada en veinte minutos.

\- No – Levi se acercó a su líder con aire de suficiencia – Tú no vienes.

\- Debo recuperar a mi aliada, Levi.

\- Nosotros somos tus soldados, déjanos combatir a nosotros. Traeremos a esa imbécil aquí y podrá contarte todo aquello que haya averiguado. Mientras tanto afila una maldita guadaña porque la mataré en cuanto llegue aquí por dejarse secuestrar para saciar su maldita curiosidad.

\- Debo ir – insistió.

\- Si tanto quieres ayudarnos. Dedícate a rellenar esos malditos papeles burocráticos sobre esta misión de campo. No hay nada que me satisfará menos que regresar después de matar a todos aquellos capullos que se hayan atrevido a tocar un sólo pelo de su cabeza, y tener que rellenar esos estúpidos informes para el asqueroso gobierno.

\- ¿Debo tomar esta respuesta cómo una evasión hacia tus responsabilidades, Levi?

\- Tómatelo como quieras. Pero ve preparando té. Habremos vuelto antes del amanecer.

.

.

.

Austero. Envejecido. Polvoriendo. Probablemente cubierto de moho en la mayoría de sus dependencias. Aquel sitio parecía su infierno personal. Un iglesia destartalada con un aspecto nada cuidado. Tal vez años atrás era cuidada por algún hipócrita que adoraba a un montón de piedras. Pero ahora mismo, solamente era una entrada hacia el purgatorio.

Mike se arrodilló sobre el suelo mientras aspiraba el aroma efímero.

\- Huellas de pezuñas, posiblemente se hayan movilizado hace menos de una hora – sus dedos se posaron sobre una pequeña marca líneal – Solamente salió un carro. Tal vez para trasladar los víveres que tenían almacenados. Aunque, el olor a humedad y desinfectante...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hanji iba subida aquí. Ha dejado un evidente rastro de su propio hedor.

\- ¿Debo agradecer que esa idiota no se haya duchado antes de esta misión, pues? - Levi se dirigió a Mike con actitud demandante – Esos cobardes han huido. ¿Puedes rastrear hasta dónde han llevado a Hanji?

\- No soy un perro, Levi. Hace más de una hora que se fueron. Posiblemente a alguna zona al este de aquí. Pero no podemos tomar una dirección sin saber realmente dónde debemos ir.

\- En tal caso, entremos dentro – Nanaba sujetó con fuerza el pequeño revólver mientras comenzaba a empujar las puertas.

\- Espera Nanaba – Mike se interpuso mientras se giraba hacia sus compañeros – Levi, tú eres hoy el líder, ¿qué hacemos con él?

Levi se giró hacia la figura temblorosa que había seguido su estela a pesar de sus amenazas. No importaba cuanto le inquiriese volver al cuartel, había continuado su camino tras ellos.

\- No lo repetiré más Moblit. No sabes qué es ésta mierda, vuelve al jodido cuartel.

\- No volveré sin la capitana.

\- Cada minuto de desobediencia pasarás un día más en esa putrefacta jaula de metal. Vuelve al maldito cuartel, Moblit.

\- Capitán... - esbozó en un tono de suplica mientras desabotonaba su camisa y dejaba su torso al aire mientras se arrodillaba – No me importa si me azota, me amenaza o intenta dejarme inconsciente cuando llegemos al cuartel. Pero hoy, no volveré sin la capitana.

\- Maldito idiota...

Posó su vista en su formado cuerpo. Unas cicatrices que había visto repetidas en el cuerpo de aquella mujer que permanecía desaparecida por tanto tiempo. Heridas hechas en el torso de alguien que había luchado duramente hasta llegar hasta allí que había permanecido en su vigilancia eterna para asegurarse de que volvería viva tras cada incursión. Levi alzó la mano hacia él para obligarle a levantarse. Hoy no cesaría su cuidado hacia uno de los seres más importantes de su humanidad. No hoy.

\- Levanta idiota y vístete – farfulló mientras se aseguraba que hacía caso a sus recomendaciones.- Si tanto deseas exhibirte esta calle está llena de prostíbulos.

\- Es irónico que en la zona de culto de este distrito haya tantas casas de alterne...

\- Es bien conocido por el hombre que tras cometer el pecado debes confesarte – sonrió Mike.

\- En tal caso, espero que hayan abierto el maldito confesionario – el arma chasqueó entre los dedos de Levi, indicando que estaba cargada – Hoy voy a pecar mucho.

.

.

.

Cada metro que avanzaba en aquella deshabitada sala le indicaba más que allí no había absolutamente nadie. Bancos de madera dónde tal vez una vez alguien se sentara a expiar su propia culpa. Algunas obras que colgaban de las paredes habían dejado la marca de envejecimiento del sol, tras ser robadas. Pero solamente había polvo y telarañas.

¿Acaso Erwin se equivocaba en sus deducciones? No, el jamás se equivocaba. Era una persona lo suficientemente inteligente como para tomar sus deducciones en serio. Había jurado clavar su espada ante él las veces que fuera necesario. Pero, por esa noche, necesitaba que su fidelidad ciega sirviese para encontrar algo más valioso que la libertad de la humanidad.

Comenzó a golpetear las paredes buscando algún punto hueco. Algún pequeño pasadizo que condujese a otra estancia que pudiera indicarles una dirección adecuada.

\- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo... - se giró hacia el más alto del grupo – Mike, coge tu caballo, ¡iremos tú y yo a explorar todo el maldito este!

\- Levi, hay cerca de 200 hectáreas de bosques habitados por alimañas en esa zona. Si no tenemos un criterio perderemos aún más tiempo que si nos centramos en buscar un indicio.

\- Tché.

Comenzó a caminar guiado por su instinto. Relajó su mente y dejó trabajar a aquellos genes que componían su torrente sanguíneo. Aquellas habilidades que era incapaz de comprender desde dónde venían y cómo se habían sitiado en su ser.

Su mente viajó hacia su propio pasado. Necesitaba ser su enemigo. Entender su pauta y comportamiento. No podría esquivar sus balas si no sabía de que material estaban hechas sus armas. Sus pies comenzaron a rodar por la zona del altar mayor. Golpeteos en la pared, ningún sonido hueco que era dirigido de vuelta hacia él. Y de repente, de algún extremo, le devolvió un eco resonante.

Frunció el ceño y volvió a golpetear la pared. Nada. ¿Acaso eran imaginaciones suyas? Se movilizó de nuevo siguiendo la pared dorada mientras golpeaba sin cesar. De nuevo aquel sonido hueco. Pero no provenía de la pared. Se agachó sobre la base del altar y pisoteó con fuerza. Las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron en una muesca.

_Las ratas viven escondidas bajo suelo._

\- Hey, ayudadme a moved esta maldita mole – indicó a sus compañeros mientras ocupaba un extremo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Levi?

\- Fijáos en las marcas del suelo. El estúpido polvo no se ha acumulado aquí.

\- Sigue una trayectoria demasiado recta – indicó Moblit – Supongo que el altar estaba antes en esta posición.

\- ¡Ayudadme a mover esta maldita masa de mármol!

Los cuatro soldados apoyaron sus espaldas en una de los costados y comenzaron a mover la pieza hasta el otro extremo de la estancia. Un hueco lo suficientemente estrecho para que cupiera una persona se dejó entrever. Mike olfateó los pequeños peldaños de la escalera mientras observaba las marcas de sangre salpicada.

\- Hanji ha bajado por aquí.

\- ¿La mantuvieron presa antes de llevársela? ¿Para qué? - Nanaba apuntó con el cañón hacia el interior del túnel buscando una posible amenaza – Parece despejado.

\- Bajaré yo primero – saltó Levi omitiendo cada uno de los peldaños y corriendo por el interior.

\- Mierda, Levi, ¡espera! No todos somos tan pequeños para poder tirarnos tan fácilmente.

\- Subcapitana Nanaba, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Quién ha apresado a la capitana? ¿Por qué?

\- Moblit, se que el comandante ha depositado en tí especial confianza para permitirte acompañarnos esta noche. Pero hay información que aunque no comprendas, no podemos desvelarte. ¿Serás capaz de continuar aún sin saber qué es lo que nos espera?

\- Mientras ella vuelva sana y salva, no me importará volver sin saber dónde he estado – dirigió sus ojos hacia el hueco y comenzó a bajar por él en silencio.

.

.

.

\- Este maldito sitio es un laberinto. ¿Hueles su sangre? ¿Ha estado aquí herida?

\- Levi, dame tiempo. En este sitio hay demasiada sangre humana acumulada para distinguirla del resto de olores – se apoyó en una pared mientras aspiraba fuertemente – Sigamos por este pasillo.

\- Procurad no tocar nada, la sucia escoria que habita aquí probablemente no haya limpiado en años. Contraeréis una infección de inmediato.

Mike giró de nuevo indicando unas pequeñas escaleras. Una agonía comenzó a hacerse presa de él mientras retrocedía unos pasos hacia atrás. ¿Acaso era cierto?

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - insistió – Sigue adelante o seguiré yo.

\- Levi, espera – le detuvo – Cuando aspiré el aroma de Hanji en aquel carromato que se la había llevado, también detecté el olor a sangre.

\- Esa idiota tiene la cabeza bien dura. Dudo mucho que con un golpe la hayan tumbado.

\- No, escucha. Es el mismo olor que aquel maldito bosque. Solamente putrefacción y descomposición. Pero hay sangre fresca. Sangre de Hanji y su olor.

\- Esto debe ser una jodida broma – vociferó el hombre más pequeño desde la zona inferior.

Moblit siguió los pasos de su capitán hasta llegar a la sanguinolienta escena. Colgada del cuello, una mujer con el cabello castaño y lacio y la cara desfigurada y un brazo sangrante que carecía de mano izquierda. ¿Acaso se habían llevado su extremidad como trofeo? El feroz soldado se acercó con furia a la celda y comenzó a golpearla con ira. Dejando que sus manos se rasgasen con cada golpe.

Escrito con sangre y en un lenguaje perfectamente percibible estaban escritas las letras. _Os vigilamos._

Moblit cayó sobre sus rodillas incapaz de distinguir los dulces ojos de su capitana, un poco entumecidos tras tantas noches sin dormir.

\- Esto no es real... esto no es real...

\- ¡Maldita sea! - vociferó la persona más baja mientras derribaba la puerta - ¡Y una mierda!

Se aproximó sobre el cuerpo, vestido con su uniforme. Aquellas puntadas en el bolsillo delantero que hiciera varios días atrás. Era su jodido uniforme. Sus malditas botas. Sus...

Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre la base de su pecho, dónde su arnés oprimía sus menudos senos. Comenzó a desabrochar con rapidez los botones de su camisa. Trabajando rápidamente y dejando su desnudo torso al aire.

\- Levi... déjalo... Volvamos... No quiero verla así... - Mike se acercó hacia él posando una mano sobre su hombro – Démosle sepultura cómo ella haría con nosotros.

\- ¡Cállate, imbécil! - gritó, la furia imbuida en su ser - ¿Acaso creían que era tan imbécil como para engañarme con una mujer cualquiera?

\- ¿Mujer cualquiera? - Moblit se aproximó a la escena confuso – Pero su estatura... sus medidas... coinciden con las de...

\- ¿¡Acaso creéis que no reconocería su cuerpo!? - terminó de desabrochar la camisa mostrando el pecho de una mujer ligeramente ondeante - ¡Esa idiota tiene el culo esquélico y esta mujer se nota que ha comido bien toda su vida! ¡Es una de las prostitutas de alguno de los burdeles cercanos! Tiene la maldita marca de su proxeneta. Junto a la clavícula. Esta pequeña quemadura. Es la marca de su prostíbulo.

\- Levi... ¿Cómo sabes acerca de esas marcas? - se unió Nanaba mientras palpaba la suave piel de la mujer ensangrentada – Lo de sus caderas... Eso no es detonante, Levi. Fijáte en su torso, incluso sus pechos...

\- Hanji es un soldado – susurró mientras tapaba la cara de aquella desconocida – Se arriesga en cada jodida misión. Llevo años viendo la cicatriz que cruza su maldito pecho. Tú deberías recordarla – se dirigió hacia su subordinado que parecía confuso – Se la hizo salvando tu maldito culo.

\- Capitana... - se arrodilló sobre el cadáver mientras acariciaba el cabello oscuro de una mujer sin nombre - ¿Ha sido una distracción? ¿Dónde?

\- No pueden matar a un miembro de la legión en un lugar público. Una prostituta vestida con el uniforme de alguno de sus clientes sería fácil de creer. Pero Hanji es reconocible. Si no la hubiera reconocido yo, hubiera sido Erwin. No se pueden arriesgar.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Conoces a tu maldita capitana. ¿Qué haría ella?

De nuevo su ansiedad comenzó a apoderarse de él. El cerebro de aquella mujer trabajaba más rápido que el de cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido. Algo que él tardaría horas en comprender, ella lo diseccionaba en segundos. Probablemente en el momento en el que había sido encerrada en aquella mazmorra, hubiera sabido dónde se encontraba. Y hubiera dejado un mensaje en clave para guiar a aquellos que intentasen buscarla.

Había algo raro en aquella cárcel de acero. Las paredes parecían rasgadas por miles de arañazos sin sentido. Como si decenas de personas hubieran sido enjauladas contra su voluntad contínuamente. Hacinadas. Probablemente hasta su extenuación, imposibilitando su prematura muerte y provocando un doloroso desfallecimiento por falta de alimento. Aquellas paredes estaban llenas de desesperación, y aquellos rasguños llenos de sangre eran el lienzo pintado con su dolor.

Mike señaló una zona con unos grilletes. Al final, en una pequeña esquina. Emanaba su olor. Comenzó a concentrarse en ella. Si había sido retenida durante el tiempo suficiente habría podido escribir algo. Pero solamente veía más y más arañazos.

\- Es un mapa – explicó Nanaba – Fijáos bien. En esta zona hay varios arañazos verticales. Son barrotes.

\- ¿Barrotes?

\- Si continuamos esta línea rasgada, es el pasillo por el que hemos bajado. Indica una habitación en particular y cómo llegar hasta ella.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? Si se la han llevado no nos servirá de nada ir a una maldita habitación.

\- No, si la capitana ha indicado la importancia de esta habitación es que debe ser del líder al mando del batallón.

\- El líder... ¿quiere que la venguemos?

\- No, esa idiota sabía que no dejarían ningún rastro ni estarían esperándonos. Si quiere que vayamos allí es porque ha identificado quién era su opresor. Dudo mucho que le dejaran verle la cara. Pero esa idiota lo ha identificado.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Que ya le conoce – se puso en alto y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la zona indicada.

Otro pasillo escueto. Donde la podredumbre asombraba sus sentidos y amenazaba con quitarle su instinto olfativo. Abrió la puerta de un golpe y observó con desidia aquella habitación abandonada con prisas. Papeles humeantes en una pequeña cina cercana al centro. No necesitaba acercarse a ellos para entender que de nuevo se repetía aquel idioma desconocido. Viró la vista por la habitación hasta que una extraña botella llamó su atención.

Una harapienta botella de vino completamente vacía. Giró la etiqueta hasta comprobar su procedencia. Su pecho comenzó a elevarse con demasiada rudeza. La ira comenzaba a hacerse acopio de él. Aquella maldita botella de vino provenía de su propio origen. Solía verla con ansiedad cuando robaba en el mercado negro de la ciudad subterránea. Y el propietario de esa botella conocía su origen y podía acceder a ella. Y subir a la superficie.

¿Qué clase de habitante del subsuelo podía deambular a sus anchas en el mercado negro y volver a pasearse entre las paredes de Sina? Aquel maldito policía de la guardia militar interior. Aquel que había hacinado a Hanji durante meses mientras la interrogaba. Entonces estaba en lo cierto, su auténtico enemigo se encontraba dentro de aquellas murallas. Dentro del maldito gobierno...

\- Capitán, mire esto.

Se dirigió hacia la voz que había extraído un papel y lo comenzaba a alisar con cuidado sobre el escritorio.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

\- Estaba en la papelera, capitán.

\- Es un maldito dibujo, Moblit. Tenemos que encontrar algo que nos lleve a ella.

\- Pero capitán – insistió – Era el único papel en la papelera.

Aquel comentario llamó su atención. Se giró sobre sus talones y visualizó toda la habitación. Papeles quemados que solo permitían distinguir algunos vocablos desconocidos. Una botella vacía sobre la mesa central. Un único papel arrugado en la papelera. Pero el resto... completamente vacío. ¿Pretendía ser una broma? ¿Realmente aquel fastidioso asesino pretendía dejar su propia huella? ¿O acaso estaba jugando con ellos?

\- Dejame ese maldito papel – comenzó a doblar con cuidado aquellos trazos discontinuos hasta que comenzaron a tener sentido. Una serie de números aparecieron frente a él.

\- ¿Coordenadas?

\- ¿Puedes averiguar dónde indica esto?

\- Al este... ¡No! Suroeste... Latitud...

\- Salgamos de aquí. ¡Mike! ¡Me llevo tu maldito caballo! ¡Hoy ha corrido menos que el mío! ¡Moblit, llevame a ese sitio!

\- ¡Levi, espera! ¡No sabemos si realmente esas coordenadas indican dónde está Hanji!

\- ¿¡Acaso eres idiota!? ¡El único que podría reconocer esa maldita botella de mierda soy yo! ¡Claramente va dirigido a mí ese estúpido mensaje! ¡Tanto si está viva como si no, pienso ir ahí y matar a ese cretino!

Mike observó a su compañero alejarse con demasiada agilidad mientras se giraba hacia su compañera que parecía algo extrañada por la situación. El aroma de aquella habitación le guió hacia las cenizas. Pedazos de papel que comenzaban a evaporarse en una sombría nube. Y unas palabras sin sentido que adornaban un escueto escrito.

_Nosotros te juramos fidelidad, ¿contra quién estamos combatiendo, Erwin?_

.

.

.

Latitud 50° 15´ 23´´S. Longitud 3°42'13.80″ E. Sus pulmones se vaciaban con cada latido de su corazón. Que amenazaba con silenciarse. El arma que portaba en su mano abrasaba sus dedos. Amenazando con destruirla. Un imperiante nerviosismo se apoderó de él. ¿Qué se supone que iba a encontrar en medio de aquella arboleda.

Viró su mirada hacia su acompañante. Aún sumido en la lectura de aquel viejo mapa. Dirección correcta, parecía leer en sus avientos ojos. Volvió a acariciar su escopeta. Tal no había traído suficientes cartuchos para desfigurar la cara de aquel desgraciado. Debería haber portado su viejo cuchillo junto a él. Disfrutaría más despellejando su piel como había hecho con aquella inocente mujer.

Demasiado conveniente. Una sociedad escondida dentro de sus propios muros que controlaba desde las sombras cada uno de sus pasos, borrando cada pequeña huella que dejaban sus pies en el barro mojado. Un emplazamiento apropiado. Rodeado de sitios en los que poder disponer de todos aquellos sujetos que requiriesen para practicar con aquellas jeringas que había visualizado tiempo atrás.

Solamente eran mujeres de alterne. Ninguna de ellas era alguien importante. Escorias de la sociedad que cualquiera olvidaría con presteza. Igual que su madre. Ni siquiera recordaba un solo comentario acerca de ella tras su fallecimiento. Solo miradas y comentarios en voz baja. Tal vez preguntándose si podrían venderlo como habían hecho con ella.

Su subordinado se detuvo en seco frente a una diminuta explanada llena de hierba seca. Descendió de su montura permitiendo que aterrizara en el barrizal que se mostraba frente a sí. ¿Qué se supone que habían ido a hacer allí?

\- Moblit, no bajes la guardia – ordenó.

Comenzó a andar recorriendo aquella pequeña zona oteando cada pequeña rama del follaje que les rodeaba. Elevó sus sentidos al máximo, intentando distinguir algún ruido de alerta. Pero el silencio de la noche les rodeaba. No había absolutamente nadie en aquel bosque salvo ellos. Muy bien, aquello era un juego al que su enemigo había decidido jugar con él. Y no le apetecía buscar un nuevo escondite.

Continuó recorriendo la zona mientras notaba que sus pies se hundían ligeramente en la tierra. Extrañado, visualizó la zona. Faltaba pasto en aquella zona. Solamente había fragmentos de sedimento removidos con brusquedad. Un extraño instinto le hizo hincar la rodilla sobre el suelo y hundir su mano sobre la tierra mojada. Notó como sus dedos se introducían sin dificultad, consiguiendo penetrar demasiado adentro. Aquel cúmulo de tierra había sido escavado hacía poco. Y la calidez le indicaba que apenas habían pasado unas horas de ello.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - comenzó a escarbar con furia - ¡Moblit! ¡Ayúdame!

\- ¿Qué ocurre capitán?

\- ¡Escava maldito imbécil!

Con cada brazada en aquel mar de tierra se dibujaba en su mente una y otra vez aquel dibujo disfrazado de mapas de coordenadas. Un dibujo absurdo que parecía indicar un patético cementerio con lápidas. Una ironía. Le había indicado dónde buscar. Para encontrar el cadáver asfixiado de la mujer que amaba. Notó que su mano era arañada por una raíz removida y manchaba la tierra de sangre amarga.

Ni siquiera era capaz de notar el rasguño mientras continuaba extrayendo aquella incesante capa de sustrato. Interminable. Gramo a gramo. Tonelada a tonelada. Hasta que una caja rectángular se presentó frente a él. Su corazón dejó de latir. No sabía cuando volvería a avanzar el tiempo detenido mientras observaba aquella caja atornillada con brusquedad. Ni siquiera se molestó en contar con cuantos clavos habían decidido lapidar a la persona que ocultaba aquella madera.

Acarició la madera detectando un extraño presentimiento. ¿Otro juego tal vez? ¿Qué le aseguraba que no encontraría otro títere allí escondido? Había sido demasiado fácil. Como si su captor hubiera sentido arrepentimiento. ¿Acaso su secuestro no había sido planeado? ¿Un error? Era tal vez, su manera de expudiar su error.

\- Moblit. Qué zona puedo golpear sin dañarla. Voy a abrirlo inmediatamente – susurró.

\- E-el grosor de la tabla es de más de ...-

\- ¡Qué maldita zona puedo golpear sin dañarla! - vociferó. Su agresividad emanaba de sus poros mientras su corazón se negaba a volver a latir.

\- La …... zona inferior …... Sería la que menos podría dañarla... ningún órgano se vería afectada... Pero... tal vez deberíamos buscar una herramienta con la que...

\- ¡No tengo tiempo, joder!

Su puño se hundió contra la madera, quebrándola y clavando astillas en su sangrienta mano. Volvió a hundir su puño y parte de la tapa se hundió hacia dentro hecha pedazos. Unos pies asomaron inamovibles. Su empañada mirada apenas le dejaba entrever a su portadora. Pero aquella pequeña marca que tenía junto al tobillo la delataba. Había besado demasiadas veces esa zona mientras ascendía por el resto de sus piernas.

Colocó sus manos en el hueco y comenzó a quebrar el resto de la madera con la fuerza de sus dedos. Su subordinado le miraba asombrado. No en vano era considerado cómo el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. La madera comenzó a quebrar mientras se levantaba cada uno de los clavos que se astillaban entre sus manos. Gotas de sangre que caían sobre un delicado vestido blanco que permitía poco a poco ver a la portadora.

Derribó la tapa a un lado y se arrodilló junto a ella. Inerte. Fría. Sin el menor movimiento. La sujetó en brazos y la sacó de aquella tumba demasiado prematura. Sus manos no le devolvían ninguna respuesta. Torrente sanguíneo sin conexión. Y su respiración había dejado de existir.

Ni hablar. No en su maldita guardia. Era algo que habían discutido en demasiadas ocasiones. No le permitiría morir de una manera tan patética. Una vez más, demasiado ansiosa por su propia curiosidad. No en su maldita guardia. Repetía una y otra vez.

La colocó sobre el suelo y comenzó a golpear torpemente su pecho mientras intentaba soplar a través de sus labios. Sin respuesta. ¿Acaso aquel último beso no volvería a repetirse? No volvería a oír su atronadora risa. Su olor penetrante inundando su habitación. Sus botas manchadas de barro.

\- Capitán... Va a...

Ignoró sus advertencias mientras seguía hundiendo sus manos en su tórax. Ni siquiera conseguía que sus labios permanecieran cerrados mientras intentaba devolver a una de las pocas personas que serían irremplazables en su vida. La única a la que había conseguido decir aquellas dos palabras.

\- Capitán, desista. Si sigue así...-

\- ¡Déjame en paz!

\- ¡Apártese! - le echó hacia atrás de un manotazo - ¡Si sigue intentando reanimarla de manera tan brusca va a romperle una costilla!

Moblit retiró a su superior de la escena mientras colocaba la cabeza de su capitana hacia atrás, permitiendo que las vías respiratorias no quedasen obstruidas. Deslizó sus manos sobre su pecho y comenzó a hundir con cuidado mientras mantenía un extraño compás. Asonante, pero que parecía algo mucho más efectivo que aquello que llevaba intentando conseguir aquellos infernales segundos. Deslizó su boca hacia la de ella y comprobó que su pecho se hundía lentamente. Repitió la acción de nuevo, de nuevo se elevaba, mostrando como sus pulmones comenzaban a reclamar cada pequeña gota de oxígeno que había desaparecido tras el infame encierro.

Y una voz carrasposa que pareció indicar que sus funciones vitales comenzaban a circular de nuevo. El pequeño hombre se aproximó sin cautela sobre su cuerpo, intentando reclamar una mirada. Pero sus ojos no se abrían.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no se despierta?

\- Lleva inconsciente bastante rato, capitán. Aunque haya conseguido respirar por su cuenta, aún no ha conseguido oxigenar completamente su cerebro. Es preferible dejar que recupere la consciencia poco a poco – sujetó su mano con cuidado mientras parecía contar internamente – Su pulso se ha normalizado...

\- ¿Cómo ha aguantado esa idiota tantas horas sin apenas oxígeno?

\- Probablemente ella haya calculado para no desaprovechar el tiempo que tenía.

\- Tiempo...

Su cuerpo se giró hacia atrás. La tapa reventada colocada junto al ataud solo rezaba un nombre grabado con alguna herramienta punzante y minúscula.

\- _Reiss..._\- susurró para sí mismo. ¿Qué demonios era aquello? Tal vez el nombre de su captor o tal vez algo que solo ella misma podría entender.

La tierra removida yacía esparcida alrededor. Y aquél fenetro se burlaba de él completamente destrozado. Su enemigo le había guiado hasta allí, confiando en que encontrarían a aquella mujer a tiempo. Pero, ¿qué ocurriría si no era así? ¿Dónde estaba su arrepentimiento? Sus manos sangrantes se toparon con una pequeña pieza de metal, parecida a una pluma pero destrozada por la punta.

_Así que con eso has estado escribiendo mientras esperabas que llegara..._

Sus ojos se pararon en el resto de la pieza, que parecía haber sido empujada hacia los pies. Como si de un pequeño tubo se tratase, se enroscaba sobre la base de la pluma. Se agachó intentando recabar información de aquel pequeño tubo. Polvo de un color insondable que caía de él. Un ligero aroma llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. Cianuro. Por lo visto su captor no solo había decidido darles una oportunidad sino que había sido clemente con ella. Una muerte rápida antes que sobrevenir a la asfixia.

En aquel momento se alegró de su testarudez y que prefiriera morir mientras su cerebro se pudría por falta de oxígeno antes que elegir el camino fácil. Se giró hacia los dos, mientras Moblit continuaba cepillando con sus dedos su cabello manchado de tierra. Se agachó junto a ella y acarició su rostro dormido.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que va a recobrar el conocimiento?

\- Estoy comprobando sus constantes vitales. Aunque el agotamiento mental no le permite despertarse aún, está respirando de manera continuada.

\- Ya veo...

\- Capitán...

\- ¿Qué?

\- No... - dubitó ante sus palabras mientras levantaba – Nunca hizo la formación con nosotros.

\- …..

\- Supongo que no aprendió... A curar a sus propios compañeros.

\- …... - volvió a colocar la mano sobre la cabeza de ella, empapada en sudor mientras parecía manar por el frío de la noche – Sólo se me enseñó a atacar, jamás a defender. ¿Aprendiste eso en la instrucción?

\- Hanji y yo... aprendimos juntos... - admitió – Pasé todo mi entrenamiento en su mismo destacamento. Siempre conseguía adquirir todos los conocimientos médicos antes que nadie. Incluso pudo desmontar y montar su equipo en el mismo día. Fue ella quién me enseñó la reanimación cardiopulmonar.

\- Ya veo... Será útil tenerla cerca si necesito que me suture una herida – su mano continuaba inerte sobre su frente, pugnando por tranquilizarla en aquella pesadilla que había vivido durante horas – Moblit...

\- Dígame, capitán.

\- Cuando volvamos al cuartel, quiero que me enseñes eso.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Has venido aquí porque tu cabezonería ha hecho que nos persiguieras hasta este distrito. Si hubiera venido solo probablemente Hanji estaría muerta o le habría reventado el esternón intentando reanimarla. Estaría revolcando entre mierda aún siguiendo esos malditos cristales

\- ¿Qué? - intentó comprender las palabras de su capitán.

\- Lo quiero decir es que... - añoró a aquella activa mujer, siempre siendo una ayuda para expresar las palabras que no podían salir de su lánguida voz – Hablaremos de esto cuando volvamos.

\- Yo solo pretendía reanimarla... No pretendía ningún acto indecoroso... - carraspeó.

\- Le has salvado su maldita vida. Deja de infravalorarte. Ella te eligió por algo.

\- También te eligió a tí – su áspera mirada se encontró con la de él cargada de tristeza – Nunca hubiera podido saber que aún conservaba la cicatriz que se hizo tanto tiempo atrás en una de las decenas de misiones a las que hemos asistidos. Nunca... he visto de ella lo que tú has visto.

\- Solamente fui un imbécil que estaba en el momento adecuado en el lugar adecuado. Si aquel día hubieras ido tú a buscarla, hubieras sido tú a quién molestaría a las tres de la mañana lloriqueando porque otro experimento ha resultado fallido.

\- Capitán... - volvió a cambiar su tono de voz – Quiero decir, Levi... - corrigió su tono de nuevo, dirigiéndose hacia él como hombre – Hanji pasó años entrenando junto a mí. Aún más tiempo luchando allí fuera.

\- …...

\- Ella te eligió a tí. No importa el tiempo que haya pasado, solamente...

\- Solamente ¿qué?

\- Hanji es demasiado impulsiva. Yo solo no puedo detenerla. Así que por favor, cuide de ella cuando yo no esté capitán.

\- ¿Es acaso eso una amenaza?

\- No, una promesa.

\- En tal caso, promete tu también cuidar de esa idiota cuando desaparezca de mi vida.

\- ¿No es acaso eso lo que llevo tiempo haciendo desde que entré en su escuadrón?

\- Maldito idiota... Volvamos a casa Berner, el té debe haberse enfríado ya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Otro capítulo largo. ¿Qué tal? Se palpa la tensión. Pobre Hanji que ha estado inconsciente tanto tiempo. Perdonad los errores. He estado especialmente inspirada hoy y lo he escrito en un día. **

**¿Os resultan demasiado largos estos capítulos? ¿Qué echáis de menos en la trama? Se que no escribo cosas demasiado románticas o escenas de cama o similar. Pero agradezco que hagáis sugerencias que tomaré en cuenta para traeros nuevos capítulos. **

**Gracias a los pocos que aún siguen esta historia pese a lo complicada que se ha vuelto la trama.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sol había decidido acostarse aquella larga noche unas horas más. Como si decidiera darles suficiente tiempo para que el día no acabase, y les permitiera comprender aquellas difusas horas. Espuelas que salpicaban de arena conforme avanzaban su paso. Hasta deneterse. Notaba desesperación en su torrente sanguíneo, mientras sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos a la mujer que era su capitana, aún inconsciente.

Sus ojos bajaron hacia ella. Respiración pausada, algo difusa. Y una terrible sensación helada. Su piel se había convertido en marfil azulado. Porcelana que bajaba continuamente su temperatura, incapaz de albergar vida. Buscó con inquietud la mirada de su capitán que bajaba de su caballo y lo ataba en aquel establo aislado. No eran necesarias demasiadas palabras para que comprendiera que su líder apenas se aferraba a un hálito de vida.

\- Capitán...

\- Baja de tu caballo. Iremos al barracón de superiores. Tengo que reunirme con Erwin. Cuando Mike y Nanaba vuelvan-

\- ¡Capitán! - interrumpió sin ser consciente de la desesperación de su voz – Debemos llevarla a la enfermería. Necesita recibir fármacos.

\- …... - colocó sus dedos sobre la piel que se tornaba blanquecina con cada segundo devolviéndole un amago silencio – Está helada.

\- S-sus funciones vitales se han reducido al mínimo para preservar sus órganos más importantes. Por eso su respiración es tan efímera y ha bajado su calor corporal. Necesita un médico.

\- Mierda... - la arrancó de sus brazos mientras dubitaba en sus propias palabras – No podemos ir a la enfermería. Dámela, la cargaré yo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Nadie debe saber que ella no entró con nosotros cuando volvimos. No hasta que sepamos que está pasando. Nanaba te lo dijo, si entrabas con nosotros en aquella iglesia, no podrías hacer preguntas. No podemos responderte. Así que mueve el maldito culo y acompañame a mi barracón.

\- ¿Quiénes eran aquellas personas que la han dañado? - sabía que no obtendría respuesta, pero su necesidad de aclarar aquel torrente de sensaciones taladraba su cerebro - ¿Quién es nuestro auténtico enemigo?

\- ….. - parecía que las personas que compartían aquellas paredes con él repetían contantemente la misma frase, quizás influenciados por aquel que los lideraba en cada batalla - ¿Cuál crees que es mi papel en este maldito ejército?

\- Yo...

\- ¿¡Cuál crees qué es!? - su voz se alzaba mientras sus pasos le dirigían con su frío cuerpo hacia las puertas semiabiertas.

\- Proteger a la humanidad.

\- Hanji y Erwin pueden discutir todo lo que quieran sobre quiénes son los imbéciles que nos retienen o nos dañan. Pero ahora mismo tenemos que mantenerla a ella viva. Dijiste que se congelaba por nosequé mierda médica.

\- S-sí, necesita calor, por lo que no comprendo que hacemos aquí, capitán. Los barracones no-

\- Tal vez no comprenda vuestra mierda matemática o las estrategias absurdas de Erwin. Pero oír continuamente a esta idiota también me ha enseñado más de una manera de dar calor a alguien.

\- ¿Qué es lo que...?

Derribó la puerta de una patada sin dudar. Sabía que aquellos dormitorios estaban vacíos. Apenas diez horas antes habían vuelto de una misión. Muchos de sus equivalentes en aquel ejército habían fallecido bajo las fauces de una criatura sin intelecto. Otros tantos ayudaban con los heridos que apenas podían arrastrarse en aquel suelo empedrado.

Dos de ellos, continuaban registrando una vieja y destartalada iglesia en busca de algo que pudiera explicar lo sucedido en aquel breve lapso de tiempo. La más importante de aquel ejército continuaba rellenando informes infinitos mientras ganaba tiempo para justificar la ausencia de sus dos segundos al mando. Y una de las personas más importantes de su vida yacía aún inconsciente con una lacerante herida en la cabeza. Cuyo sangrado parecía haberse detenido, pero carecía del conocimiento de la gravedad de ella.

Puso sus ideas en orden mientras atravesaba aquel infinito pasilo. Seguido por las constantes súplicas de su subordinado, que imploraba por la atención que necesitaba ella. De nuevo suspiró intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Calor, necesitaba calor. Ella hablaba continuamente sobre sus experimentos.

La aferró más fuerte contra su pecho mientras llegaba al final del pasillo. Una sala que solía visitar de vez en cuando. Una sala cuya frecuencia era casi inexistente para ella. Obviando aquellas ocasiones en las que cruzaba aquella puerta inconsciente entre sus brazos. Pero en aquella ocasión, su objetivo de transportarla a aquella estancia no era meramente higiénico. Necesitaba devolverla a la vida. Y aquella solución era la única que podía llegar a su limitado intelecto.

Se dirigió con paso firme hacia una esquina recluida, sus dedos se ubicaron sobre el escueto dial que marcaba la temperatura. Lo giró con cuidado y se colocó bajo el torrente transparente que cayó sobre él. Tal vez aquello no bastaría, pero era todo lo que podía hacer por el momento. Se sentó en el suelo, dejando que cada gota cayese sobre ellos, calentando su piel con delicadeza. Los ojos de aquel muchacho nervioso no parecían desaparecer de aquella solitaria escena.

Cada pequeño grado de temperatura parecía retumbar en su pecho, alzándose con dificultad. Como si permitiera la aceleración de éste. Su mano se dirigió hacia su rostro comprobando que el agua caliente devolvía lentamente la temperatura a su cuerpo. Pero su respiración comenzaba a ser preocupante.

\- Capitán, está hipoventilando – su subordinado se aproximó hacia él mientras comprobaba las constantes vitales en su muñeca – Está llegando demasiado dióxido de carbono a su sangre, podría haber sufrido daño alveolar. Si no la tratamos, la acidosis respiratoria...-

\- No entiendo esa mierda, habla en mi maldito idioma.

\- S-su respiración no es la adecuada. Tiene que regularse y... - depositó sus manos en su torso y forzó a su capitán a soltarla para tumbarla sobre el suelo húmedo – Necesita ayuda para respirar. Y algo para combatir la acidez.

\- ¿Qué necesitas para mantenerla viva? Me da igual si hay que robarlo, traeré esa mierda. Solo mantenla con vida.

Entonces lo comprendió. Tal vez fuese el flujo constante de agua que caía sobre sus rostros o la extraña conexión que parecía emerger en ellos a través de los años que los había observado. Pero no había nada que estuviera en sus escasos conocimientos médicos que haría que aquella mujer que se agarraba a un fino hilo vital pudiera volver a tomar consciencia.

Se arrodilló junto a ellos y dirigió las manos inertes del que apodaban el ser más poderoso de la humanidad. Que en aquellos momentos parecía más frágil que la mujer que inútilmente mantenía entre sus brazos. Colocó sus frágiles dedos sobre la base de su pecho y presionó con suavidad.

\- Compresiones torácicas. Movimientos secos. Y pausados. Cada pocos segundos – imitó el movimiento que había realizado sobre ella cuando era un simple cuerpo inerte depositado en un ataud.

\- Movimientos secos – repitió mientras imitaba la pose.

Sus manos se colocaron de manera firme mientras continuaba con las instrucciones que salían de sus labios. Guiando sus reflejos hacia el único hálito que la mantenía con vida. Un fino cordel que sería quebrado con rapidez si no tenía cuidado. Notaba como sus músculos se tensaban mientras controlaba la fuerza con la que intentaba mantener sus pulsaciones.

Notaba que el calor de su pecho aumentaba. Aquellas pulsaciones débiles se tornaban más fuertes, devolviendo a cada centímetro de su lánguido cuerpo aquella vida que se escapaba con cada segundo. Visualizó su rostro que agonizaba en una débil respiración invisible. Que amenazaba con desaparecer.

\- Se está asfixiando. Vamos, idiota, sigue aquí. Tu laboratorio espera con todos tus cacharros llenos de mierda para que los utilices. Vamos, ¡joder! - sus manos no conseguían mantener su delicada vida latente.

\- Capitán, siga mis instrucciones. Realice treinta compresiones. Dejaremos que las vías respiratorias queden libres. Siga mis instrucciones – repitió.

\- …...

\- Despacio capitán. No más de dos respiraciones. Podría dañarla.

Su mirada se encontró con la de él. ¿Confianza? Conocía cual era la importancia que radicaba en él sobre esa mujer. Aquellos años siguiéndola. Un fiel subordinado que entregaba constantemente cada minuto de su aliento para mantenerla a salvo. Y había continuado con éxito. Devolviéndola a la vida mientras él palidecía ante su cuerpo enterrado bajo tierra.

Aquel rango era demasiado grande para la confianza que él depositaba en sí mismo. Ahora le permitía una segunda oportunidad. Mantener su aliento dentro de sus dañados pulmones. Pinzó su nariz y presionó su boca contra la de ella. Sellandola por completo.

\- Despacio – oyó a sus espaldas.

El aire comenzó a abandonar sus pulmones llenando poco a poco los de ella. Su pecho comenzó a elevarse con cuidado. Y a descender de nuevo. Repitió la acción y observó su reacción. Su mirada se dirigió de nuevo hacia Moblit que continuaba regulando el agua, permitiendo que aquella humareda ampliase su capacidad pulmonar. Continuó repitiendo aquella acción mientras se aferraba al último resquicio de su alma. Sus dedos temblaban abandonando su habitual aspecto inerte. Presionó de nuevo sus labios contra su boca, el pecho de ella aumentaba de nuevo. Otro temblor. Apenas unas bocanadas más de aire entrando en sus pulmones lo mantenían alejado en un universo de fantasía. Una fiera toz le devolvió a la realidad. Lejos de aquella horrible pesadilla. Sus párpados se abrieron somnolientos, como si no pudiera levantarlos más. Sin enfocar a su alrededor.

\- Hey, idiota. Mírame. ¿Puedes hablar? - su mano era guiada con dulzura a través de de su mejilla, ascendiendo hasta su frente, comprobando la gravedad de su herida que sangraba lentamente de nuevo.

\- …... - sus labios se movieron aspirando el aire que les separaba, intentando que aquel flujo transformase el mero intercambio de oxígeno en palabras, pero quedaban atascadas en su garganta.

Se giró hacia Moblit que parecía tranquilo. Se aproximó a su zona y levantó la cabeza de la mujer mientras vertía lentamente un vaso lleno de un líquido opaco por su garganta.

\- Al tener insuficiencia respiratoria, el exceso de dióxido de carbono en sangre provocaría acidosis. Solamente era necesario algo de sal o bicarbonato. Capitana, trague despacio. Esto la ayudará. Lleva inconsciente varias horas – se arrodilló junto a ella presionando la arteria de su cuello – El pulso no es muy estable, pero si ha conseguido recuperar la consciencia es que ha podido oxigenar su cerebro. V-voy a buscar una toalla, podria ser peor si coge una hipotermia.

\- El armario de la entrada. Dónde guardan los jabones. Debería haber ahí – los ojos de ella se tornaban hacia su subordinado con culpa, probablemente intentando asimilar aquella escena en la que se encontraba.

\- Mantengala caliente, capitán.

Pisadas mojadas que se alejaban con rapidez. Necesitaba un espacio de privacidad mientras miraba a aquellos ojos que parecían haber perdido el último aliento que la retenía fuera de las puertas del inframundo.

\- Hanji... - sus labios apenas se despegaban en un susurro – Eres una idiota.

\- …... - de nuevo las palabras morían en su garganta - …..win...ngo... hablar...Erwin...

\- Cuando te recuperes podrás encerrarte todas las horas que te de la gana con Erwin a contarle tus estúpidas teorías. Pero ahora tienes que reposar.

\- ….blar...win... - susurraba en un bucle sin fin.

\- ¡Escúchame, idiota! - los ojos de ella se abrieron más en asombro, su mano temblaba mientras intentaba agarrar la de él – Por un maldito día, olvídate de todo esto.

\- …..vi...

-¿Eres consciente de que hoy casi te pierdo por arriesgarte tú sola? Somos un maldito equipo. Ninguno hace nada sin que los demás lo sepan. No salimos a solas intentando detener a un enemigo que ni siquiera conocemos.

\- …...

\- Todos tenemos nuestro patético rol. Erwin da las órdenes. Mike los rastrea. Tú averiguas sus malditos puntos débiles y yo los mato.

\- …...Levi...

\- Abre tus malditas orejas y escucha. Ahora vas a dejar que tu maldito culo se pegue a una maldita cama hasta que te recuperes. Después quiero que me guíes hasta el imbécil que te ha hecho esto para rebanarle la garganta. Somos un equipo – volvió a repetir – No estoy dispuesto a perderte de una manera tan absurda.

\- …... Le...vi...

Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire mientras sus párpados volvían a cerrarse exhalando un profundo suspiro. Levi frunció el ceño y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho intentando recabar alguna pista sobre su actual estado. Latidos difusos pero que no parecían cesar en absoluto.

De nuevo pisadas mojadas que parecían hacer hincapié en hacer ruido para advertir su presencia. Como si pisara con más fuerza que de costumbre.

\- Deberíamos secarla– continuó inspeccionando su rostro mientras comprobaba sus constantes – su pulso se estabiliza pero aún es bastante débil.

\- ¿Y por qué se ha desmayado de nuevo?

\- Probablemente si le han administrado algún fármaco alucinógeno potente tarde horas en eliminarlo. Aunque es necesario que examinemos si tiene alguna herida. La de la cabeza no parece profunda, pero podría estar infectada – comenzó a levantar la falda de su vestido mientras inspeccionaba sus piernas.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

\- T-t-tengo que asegurarme que no tiene ninguna herida visible...

\- Entendido.

Levi agarró una esquina del vestido y comenzó a rasgarlo dejando sus piernas desnudas frente a su subordinado, quién parecía atónito con la escena. Comenzó a rasgar la parte del torso, asegurándose de mantener aquellas zonas íntimas lejos de cualquier exposición mientras estuviera inconsciente. Moblit comenzó a tantear con cuidado su piel dañada, procurando evitar aquellas zonas que no le habían sido autorizadas.

Sus manos se detuvieron en su cintura mientras fruncía el ceño algo molesto.

\- Tiene un par de fracturas en las costillas.

\- ¿Ellos le han hecho esto?

\- …... - evitó su mirada mientras seguía tanteando con cuidado – Probablemente se las hizo usted cuando intentó reanimarla _sin cuidado_ cuando la rescatamos. Es necesario no hacer este tipo de intervenciones si no se sabe o hay alguien que le oriente capitán.

\- ….. - gruñó en voz baja – Ahora no le he roto ninguna costilla.

\- Tal vez sería necesario algo más de práctica. Tiene un pequeño moratón en el esternón. Muy leve pero...

\- Sí, ya lo capto. La próxima vez que esta idiota esté en peligro te arrastraré conmigo para que la asistas tú.

\- …... - volvió a suspirar intentando evitar aquella escena – Aparte de las heridas en su torso tiene algunas hematomas, pero no son preocupantes. La herida de su cabeza parece que se ha infectado un poco. Puedo buscar antibióticos. Iré a la enfermería y traeré algún dial con suero. Debería bastar.

\- Yo soy más sigiloso que tú, puedo ir yo a buscar esa mierda médica.

\- Lo siento capitán, debo ir yo – procedió a colocar las toallas secas sobre su cuerpo mientras las enrollaba con cuidado en su torso sin dañarla – Estoy bastante acostumbrado a reconocer esa _mierda médica_, mi escuadrón asiste mucho en la enfermería tras las misiones. Probablemente la enfermera se extrañe si le encuentra allí hurgando en el botiquín.

\- …...

Se levantó con ella en brazos y comenzó a recorrer el camino que habían trazado media hora antes. Notaba que su cabello empapado mojaba su hombro. Se detuvo frente a su puerta y se giró hacia Moblit que continuaba su camino.

\- ¿Qué mierda tengo que hacer hasta que vuelvas?

\- Solo manténgala caliente, capitán. Y no agrave más sus heridas. Volveré en veinte minutos.

\- Perteneces a uno de los escuadrones principales. Espero que no sean más de 10.

.

.

.

Un baile de sombras se proyectaba en la pared. Como si fuese un extraño entretenimiento que se había privatizado sólo para él. Sus ojos de zafiro vibraban con cada destello de luz. Y las figuras de la pared cambiaban, convirtíendose en unos finos barrotes que le encerraban en aquel despacho. No era necesario girarse hacia el exterior para comprender que aquella ilusión era generada por las sombras de la ventana.

Pero Erwin se sentía encerrado. Desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Intentando salir desesperadamente de aquella cárcel eterna. Sus manos abandonaron su pluma sobre el eterno amasijo de papeles que crecía a cada segundo que lo miraba. Demasiado tiempo tras aquella mesa de roble macizo. Demasiado tiempo tras aquellos barrotes.

Pero aquella imaginaria ilusión no sería la última vez que visualizaría esa escena. Cada segundo de su vida que pasaba, era más consciente de que tendría que enfrentarse por sus pecados. La luz volvió a vibrar. La imagen cambiaba de nuevo. Una sombra reconocible le miraba con nostalgia. Alguien a quien reconocía y que le juzgaba desde su tumba.

_Este era tu sueño, _se repetía una y otra vez. Cada pequeño trazo que realizaba sobre aquel papel. Cada brizna de hierba que pisaba cuando avanzaba en el eterno campo de batalla. Cada mirada reprochante tras la pérdida de otro camarada. _Este era tu sueño._

Se inclinó sobre el candil tambaleante y sopló con ligereza hasta que la llama pálida acababa de desaparecer. Se sumió en el mundo de las sombras mientras se acercaba a la ventana. La luz del exterior apenas dejaba ver su propio reflejo. Pero permitía observar aquello que se desarrollaba en el patio central.

Tres figuras atravesaban con rapidez el patio central, hacia su propio barracón. Suspiró con alivio. Posiblemente la habían encontrado a tiempo. Su servidora más inteligente. La única capaz de enfrentarse a la incertidumbre que suponía aquella cárcel de piedra. Su cerebro era un bien demasiado valioso para la humanidad. Su pérdida suponía un paso atrás hacia su propio objetivo.

Un objetivo demasiado egoísta. Y cuánto más cerca estaba de él más se arrepentía de cada vida perdida en el proceso. Sabía que cuando sus pasos se detuvieran finalmente, solo le esperaba el purgatorio. El descanso placentero no era algo que pudiera permitirse.

Sus dedos se posaron sobre su reflejo demandante. La culpa. ¿Durante cuanto más tiempo podría retener a aquellos soldados guiándolos continuamente hacia una espantosa muerte? Lazos inquebrantables que amenazaban con ahorcarle entre susurros.

Ninguno de ellos quebraría jamás ninguna orden. Aunque ello supusiera su propia separación. Vivir alejados del calor del cuerpo del otro. Cada vez que cruzaba aquellas murallas, sentía que les estaba privando de su propio futuro. Tal vez la posibilidad de formar una familia, o incluso construir un hogar.

Y aquella agonizante sensación continuaba oprimiendo su pecho. Tal vez algún día debería continuar su avance por sí mismo, solo. Cuando todos sus soldados fallecieran, solamente sus cansadas piernas serían las que continuarían arrastrándole frente a aquellas sombras danzantes que amenazaban con sumirlo en un descanso eterno.

Pero aquella noche no podría descansar. Si deseaba redimir su culpa. Brindarles un futuro a aquellos dos soldados que perderían algo más valioso que su vida, no podía descansar. Buscó una pequeña cerilla y la encendió entre sus dedos. Aquella imagen apagada que continuaba observándola desde el cristal de la ventana comenzaba a acallarse.

Tal vez solo fuera un hombre sin demasiada fuerza. Su poder solamente existía en su mente. No era un ser humano con una capacidad especial. Pero conocía su propio potencial. Conocía lo que aquellas manos podían llegar a hacer. Sus límites. Sus debilidades. Sus fortalezas. Sus dedos apresaron de nuevo aquella pluma hueca y la mojó en tinta.

Si su sueño permitía que alguien más cumpliese el suyo propio, haría lo que estuviese en su mano para alcanzarlo. Aquella noche era más larga de lo habitual, como si se tratase del equinoccio de verano. Pero sabía que no era así. Solamente necesitaba que fuese eterna y le brindase tiempo.

El suficiente para que el soldado en quién más confiaba pudiera recobrar aquella parte de sí mismo que combatía entre la vida y la muerte. Nunca pensó que la conexión que había emergido entre ellos pudiese significar algo en su lucha interna. Pero aquella fusión entre sus almas les fortalecía de una manera extraña.

Tal vez para algún otro líder supusiera un impedimento. Pero Erwin Smith sabía que la pérdida del otro solo avivaría su llama. Como si esa parte del otro que se perdía se integrara en el otro, otorgándole poder. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa. Añorando una vida pasada, en la que se hubiera planteado esa entrega hacia otra persona. Un ligero amago de envidia invadía su corazón.

Una relación que se inició por mera curiosidad, pero cuyo vínculo salvaría el sueño de ambos. La tinta comenzó a manchar el papel mientras escribía. Una noche larga e infinita, pero el sol comenzaba a brillar a través de los cristales de la ventana. Su pluma se detuvo ante sus propia firma. Solo unas horas más, hasta que ella recobrase el conocimiento y su más fiel subordinado pudiese darse el lujo de volver a respirar.

Solo unas horas más.

.

.

.

Respiración entrecortada. Sus propias palpitaciones delataban su presencia. Pero él debía llevar a cabo aquel cometido. Se pegó a la pared mientras vigilaba el pasillo que conducía hacia la sala central de la enfermería. Suspiró hondo y comenzó a avanzar. No notaba ningún sonido más allá de los lastimeros quejidos de las decenas de heridos que ocupaban las camas de las habitaciones adyacentes.

Tras cada expedición aquella escena se repetía constantemente, dejando un reguero de almas en pena que se aferraban a sus miembros amputados. El olor a sangre prendía aquellas paredes y provocaba un severo mareo. Como si sus fosas nasales se impregnasen con aquel aroma a óxido. Volvió a respirar hondo. Necesitaba recabar valor.

La silueta de Moblit se dibujó con cuidado mientras evadía a los voluntarios que permanecían despiertos ayudando a los heridos. Algunas voces conocidas parecían entonar un cántico de relajación, parecido a una canción de cuna para un pequeño infante. Y aquella voz era lo suficientemente audible como para esconder sus pisadas.

Se detuvo frente a la pequeña clínica que olía a formol. Posiblemente hubieran limpiado tras suturar alguna herida aún sangrante. Tal vez cauterizar alguna zona especialmente infectada tras arrebatarle una extremidad dañada en exceso. Se agazapó sobre la puerta intentando atisbar si había algún ocupante dentro. Solo necesitaba un par de medicamentos y alguna vía intravenosa. Usualmente solía asistir en la enfermería por orden de su capitana, así que conocía perfectamente la ubicación de aquellos fármacos. Comenzó a enumerar mentalmente la cantidad que necesitaba de cada uno.

\- Subcapitán Berner, ¿qué hace aquí? - interrumpió una voz en su espalda.

Se giró sorprendido hacia una joven enfermera de cabello rizado. Una mujer de escasa estatura que había acabado trabajando en aquella pequeña clínica tras su ineficiencia en la formación previa al ejército. La conocía. Sabía perfectamente su expediente. Había destacado en los primeros auxilios, pero sus habilidades de combate no habían mejorado en absoluto tras años de entrenamiento. La única posibilidad que pudo obtener fue asistir a aquellos valientes soldados que entregaban su vida cada día.

\- S-señorita Mai – comenzó mientras intentaba buscar una excusa para entrar en la clínica – Creía que su turno habría terminado hace tiempo.

\- He decidido doblar el turno. Vuestras continuas salidas al exterior nos agotan – bostezó con furia – No todos pueden aguantar vuestro ritmo. Solamente os pedimos que os cuidéis más. Tener que suturar heridas residuales que no habéis tratado al momento …. Tal vez debería hablar con vuestros capitanes y hacer hincapié en las labores de ayuda en el campo.

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo – sus labios se forzaron en una sonrisa recordando los momentos previos en los que uno de sus capitanes casi hundía el pecho de su capitana intentando realizar una simple maniobra de reanimación.

\- No ha contestado a mi pregunta – la mujer se acercó decidida acortando la distancia - ¿Qué hace aquí? Esta noche su escuadrón no estaba destinado a la asistencia sino a la manutención. El comandante dijo que tendrían el día libre debido a la implicación de él en los experimentos de la expedición. Así que repito de nuevo, ¿qué haces aquí, Moblit? - cambió su tono a uno más cercano, olvidando la formalidad de su cargo.

\- N-necesitaba algo para el dolor de cabeza...

\- No tengo nada para los borrachos que vienen de celebrar su victoria en la taberna. Por favor, vete, todos los medicamentos son para los enfermos que me traéis cada maldita expedición. ¡Fuera! - increpó.

\- P-perdona Mai, no pretendía ofenderte – intentó pensar rápidamente, necesitaba entrar en aquella sala urgentemente, cada minuto que su capitana no recibía la asistencia que necesitaba, su vida peligraba más – Por favor, Mai. Por los viejos tiempos. Cualquier solución servirá para este dolor de cabeza.

\- …... - sus ojos se clavaron en él mientras dirigía su mano a la manija de la puerta – De acuerdo Moblit. Solamente porque sueles ayudar en la enfermería. Después quiero que te vayas, no quiero más soldados inútiles rondando por aquí y molestando.

\- G-gracias.

La enfermera guardó sus manos en los bolsillos mientras entraba en aquel pequeño almacén. Se encaminó hacia un armario al fondo y comenzó a leer pequeños botes con paciencia, dubitando cual sería el mejor para deshacerse de él rápidamente. Moblit se internó tras ella y se encaminó al sentido contrario. Abrió un cajón con agilidad y extrajo una pequeña bolsa de suero. Los pasos a su espalda le alarmaron y guardó rápidamente aquella bolsa en su pantalón.

\- Aquí tienes tu pastilla, ahora vete Moblit. Tengo que hacer la ronda.

\- …... - tiempo, necesitaba tiempo para poder dirigirse al otro costado de la habitación, aún podía ver aquel armario abierto, los antibióticos y vendas que necesitaba para cubrir las heridas de su capitana – No creo... que esta pastilla funcione.

\- Son las medicinas que creamos en el laboratorio de tu capitana. ¿Dudas de tu propio trabajo?

\- No creo... - _tengo que hacer que vaya hacia atrás, coger las vendas sin que se de cuenta –_ Que funcione... Tal vez he bebido demasiado.

\- Siempre has bebido demasiado, Moblit – la mujer retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás reclamando el espacio que le había sido arrebatado.

\- Cada misión es más complicada que la anterior. Desearía tanto poder enterrar a mis camaradas – _unos centímetros más – _Tal vez ahoge demasiado mis lágrimas en alcohol. Pero tras perder a tantos amigos, no me queda nadie con quien hablar.

\- …... - la espalda de la mujer chocó contra el armario abierto mientras le miraba exhausta – Siento quejarme tanto, pero apoyo totalmente vuestra lucha. Se que vosotros conseguiréis hacernos libres algún día.

\- Cada palabra de apoyo vuestra hace que nuestra agonía sea un poco menos dolorosa – su mano se guió a través del hombro de la mujer intentando alcanzar un pequeño frasco reconocible – Sigue cuidando de aquellos de nosotros que vuelven heridos, Mai. Tu labor aquí es muy necesaria.

\- Es mi trabajo, al fin y al cabo.

La mujer comenzó a inquietarse cómo si pudiera comprender sus intenciones ocultas. Esquivó su mirada mientras sus pequeñas manos agarraban la puerta del armario intentando cerrarla. No podía permitir que su esfuerzo fuera en vano. Los minutos avanzaban con demasiada velocidad. Y una vida pendía de un hilo demandando aquel pequeño frasco. Moblit agarró los hombros de la mujer y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

Se mantuvo en blanco sin saber que debía hacer. Era una vieja compañera de entrenamiento. Conocía perfectamente sus debilidades, podría atacarla fácilmente y hacerla perder el conocimiento. Su pequeño cuerpo no era un impedimento para su objetivo. Nunca había destacado. Visualizó sus manos, completamente desnudas. Ni siquiera intentaría defenderse. Antes de que pudiera percatarse de sus verdaderas intenciones, yacería inconsciente en el suelo blanquecino.

Aspiró hondo y tomó una decisión. Tal vez tumbarla sería la manera más rápida de acabar con aquello. Pero era una soldado ejemplar que cuidaba de sus aliados heridos. Tal vez hacerla perder la consciencia implicaría que alguno de ellos no pudiera volver a ver el amanecer.

Torció el gesto mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y comenzaba a besarla. La mujer pareció sorprenderse mientras colocaba sus manos en el pecho intentando empujarle lejos de allí. Moblit se inclinó más profundizando el beso. Su mano alcanzó el delicado bote. Ella parecía algo nerviosa. Podía notar el rubor creciendo en sus mejillas. Sujetó su mentón con su mano libre y continuó absorbiendo el sabor de sus esponjosos labios.

El pequeño bote comenzó a ser introducido en el espacio entre su espalda y su pantalón. Necesitaba vendas. Abrió la boca con cuidado comprobando que la mujer no negaba su acceso mientras introducía su lengua. Tanteó con sus dedos bucando alguna gasa de algodón o algún rollo sin usar. Solo vidrio y metal en aquellas finas baldosas de madera.

Abrió los ojos mientras inspeccionaba su alrededor. Algunos utensilios sobre la mesa que destinaban a cercenar miembros amputados. Una enorme sierra y algunas agujas para realizar suturas. La sujetó por la cintura mientras la obligaba a girarse. Un pequeño armario de cristal. Atisbó a ver. Solamente medicamentos que no eran necesarios en aquel momento. Su mano se hundió en su cadera mientras sus labios devoraban la boca de ella.

Necesitaba centrarse y no evadirse por aquella sensación añorada durante demasiado tiempo. Acarició su mejilla mientras visualizaba un escritorio. Varios papeles con anotaciones y un pequeño bote de tinta. En una pequeña esquina, finalmente un pequeño paquete de vendas que parecía haber llegado desde algún hospital central y aun no había sido utilizado. Moblit asió a la chica por sus muslos y la apoyó contra la base de madera.

\- M-moblit, ¿¡qué haces!?

\- …. - su mano se detuvo a escasos mílimetros del paquete de vendas – L-lo siento. Yo solo...

\- Está bien – la mujer se separó mientras se dirigía al armario abierto, dándole la espalda – Este no es el lugar adecuado para esas cosas. Como te he dicho, tus propios camaradas están debatiéndose entre la vida o la muerte. Debo volver al trabajo.

\- P-perdona por distraerte Mai – arrugó su camisa intentando disimular el pequeño paquete que ahora descansaba frente a su vientre – D-daré orden a algún soldado de venir a ayudar al amanecer.

\- Gracias – su delicado cuerpo comenzó a esquivarle mientras le echaba de aquella diminuta consulta – Ahora fuera de aquí, tengo que hacer otra ronda.

\- S-sí.

Se agazapó contra la pared recordando si todo aquello que necesitaba sería suficiente para devolverle la vida. Sus pasos le guiaron hacia la puerta de salida. La voz de aquella enfermera volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

\- No le administres una dosis demasiado fuerte si no está consciente – bramó con un aire de suficiencia - Quiero que devuelvas todos los antibióticos que no utilices. Es una medicina cara y difícil de conseguir.

\- …... - se giró asombrado hacia su voz confiada, le miraba con picardía desde el otro del pasillo, sosteniendo un envoltorio plastificado y pequeño. Moblit dirigió una mirada hacia su camisa buscando el paquete de vendas, ahora inexistente - ¿Cómo lo...?

\- ¿Acaso crees que me tragaría que Moblit Berner, el soldado incapaz de pensar en nada más allá de su adorada capitana, vendría a verme a medianoche con la líbido subida por las nubes? – arrojó el paquete a sus pies mientras le daba la espalda, hundiendo de nuevo las manos en los bolsillos de su bata – Robar productos del almacén de la enfermería está prohibido. Así que espero una botella bien grande por mi silencio.

\- ¿Una botella?

\- A mediodía llega mi relevo. Acabo de saltarme las normas, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es comer conmigo. Si consigues una buena botella de vino, será más fácil tragar la bazofia que preparen para comer.

.

.

.

Sus manos dejaron de temblar cuando terminó de vendar hasta el último centímetro dañado de su piel. Su respiración volvía a ser constante. Pero sus párpados se negaban a abrirse una vez más. Tal vez aquella droga hubiese sido demasiado potente, o la asfixia a la que se había visto sometida hubiese agotado las reservas de energía de su cuerpo.

Sus dedos buscaron su pulso una vez más, errático pero estable. Sonrió con orgullo, su capitana había ascendido hasta tal puesto gracias a algo más que meros conocimientos. Si sus recuerdos le trasladaban al pasado, aún podía observarla envuelta en sangre evaporándose. Letal, incapaz de detenerse aunque uno solo de sus miembros se quebrase. Aunque una fina y larga lanza osase quebrar su alma. Hanji Zoe no era alguien que se dejase derrotar fácilmente.

Se levantó de la cama, dejando a la mujer dormir plácidamente. No sabía cuantas horas de agonía interna había sufrido, pero podía descansar finalmente. Ella estaba segura. Algún enemigo desconocido había atentado contra su vida. Alguien desconocido para él. Probablemente, hasta llegado el momento no podrían compartirle dicha información. ¿Contra quién les guiaba su fiero comandante? Tal vez volvieran a encontrarse en peligro, pero lo más delicado de aquella situación no era unas frágiles heridas. Sino la incertidumbre a la que se enfrentaría cada vez que sujetase sus espadas en las manos.

Algo que proteger, alguien a quién proteger. Era el único legado que definía su nombre. Tal vez exhalara su aliento antes que ella, pero se sentiría satisfecho de saber que la última imagen que viera fuera a ella, a salvo.

Sacudió la cabeza con desesperación, aquella imagen era algo extraña. Había imbuido en su mente y se había colocado en un espacio demasiado personal. Aquella mujer inconsciente era solamente un superior, una vieja amiga mientras entrenaba, pero cuyos caminos se habían distanciado emocionalmente. Se imploró a sí mismo por no menospreciarse. Intentar equipararse al hombre que le había acompañado aquella tediosa noche era una completa osadía.

Sus manos ascendieron hasta los mechones desordenados que tapaban su sudorosa frente. Posiblemente alguna pesadilla provocada por un cautiverio demasiado agonizante. Secó las gotas de sudor mientras observaba su rostro. Unos finos labios que expulsaban una fina brizna de aire. Diferentes de los que había besado escasos minutos atrás mientras pensaba sólo en ella. En su seguridad.

Unos labios que jamás habrían rozado los suyos de no ser por necesidad vital. Y que no volverían a entrar en contacto con los de él. Resopló en silencio mientras evaluaba sus propios sentimientos. Tal vez algo demasiado inadecuado. O tal vez su propia confusión era incapaz de mostrarle la razón de su devoción hacia aquella mujer.

¿Amor? ¿Compañerismo? No, algo más extraño y difícil de entender. Una extrema confianza. La razón de su entrada en el ejército. La esperanza. Tal vez para otras personas, soldados más aptos para el combate o incluso con mayor sagacidad en el habla fuesen los más adecuados para representar dicha esperanza. Pero para él no. Solamente bastaban varias de sus disparatadas teorías para comprender el auténtico significado de su lucha.

Su lucha no acabaría cuando el último de sus enemigos pereciese, sino cuando fuesen capaz de hacer avanzar a la humanidad pese a sus años de miedo. Combatir el temor con conocimiento. Aquello que provocaba terror en la humanidad no era más que falta de conocimiento. Y ella, era la única capaz de combatirlo.

Sus ensoñaciones se vieron interrumpidas por una puerta abriéndose. No sabía cuanto tiempo hacía desde que había abandonado aquella habitación para reunirse su superior. Pero cada segundo lo había sentido como una hora.

\- ¿Cómo sigue?

\- E-estable, capitán.

\- …... - se acercó a ella y comprobó las vendas que ahora tapaban su frente – Mike ha vuelto hace poco con Nanaba.

\- ¿Consiguieron algún dato más de aquel sitio?

\- Nada que podamos descifrar fácilmente. Parecía un viejo encuentro para narcotraficantes. No podemos denunciar su ubicación o la policía militar lo calificaría de simple vandalismo.

\- Entiendo.

\- Erwin partirá en una hora a reunirse con el consejo. Debe atender a las demandas que nos pidieron hacer en campo abierto. ¿Hanji preparó el informe antes de...? - sus palabras se detuvieron en el aire, sin ser capaz de acabar.

\- Nifa redactó todo antes de abandonar el campamento base. Usualmente la capitana lo entrega ella misma al comandante pero...

\- Daré orden a Nifa para que acompañe a Erwin.

\- ¿No irá usted?

\- Erwin ha decidido que seré un estorbo mientras pelea con esos insufribles de la corte. Ha hecho especial hincapié en que me quedé aquí y no de señales de vida hasta que Hanji no se recupere.

\- ¿Por qué razón?

\- Haces demasiadas preguntas.

\- L-lo lamento.

\- Entiendo tu maldita preocupación, pero ni siquiera yo se que ha pasado esta noche – encaró al hombre que dubitaba ante sus respuestas – Es posible que no sea la última vez que debas enfrentarte a algo así. Si deseas desertar, no tendrás otra oportunidad mejor. Erwin no te culpará. Yo tampoco.

\- Cuando me uní a este escuadrón hice un juramento, que protegería a mi capitana a costa de mi vida. Fuese cual fuese la situación.

\- …... - sus ojos parecían cansados mientras le miraba fijamente, una mirada metálica que en cualquier otra ocasión le habría asustado, pero tras aquella noche era consciente de su fragilidad.

\- Debería descansar, capitán. Ha sido una noche larga – rodeó la cama mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta – Buscaré a Nifa y prepararé el informe para el comandante.

\- …...

La puerta se cerró tras de sí. Un extraño halo de privacidad. Se sentó sobre la base del colchón mientras observaba su pecho levantarse con cuidado y volviendo a hundirse. Respiración constante. Aquella mujer era excesivamente difícil de matar. Probablemente ni cientos de sus enemigos pudieran siquiera agotar una mísera parte de su alma.

Se tumbó junto a ella mientras observaba aquellas tranquilas aspiraciones. Sus manos se posaron sobre su mejilla mientras calentaba la palma de su mano ante el mero contacto.

\- Bienvenida a casa, Hanji...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Primero y ante todo, me disculpo porque no imaginé que me llevaría tanto tiempo escribir un capítulo. Y cada vez me lleva más. Pero cuando tengo un bloqueo me cuesta mucho continuar. No tengo ganas de escribir ni de leer, y hace que colocarme delante de mi ordenador y teclear sea excesivamente tedioso. Sigo enfocandome hacia el final que quiero darle a esta historia, y se lo daré tarde o temprano. **

**Quiero agradecer a una lectora, Andrea, por ayudarme respecto al tema médico de este capítulo. Espero que os haya resultado fácil de comprender. Dejad vuestros comentarios respecto a que os ha parecido el capítulo. Agradezco mucho leer que os gusta la historia y vuestros ánimos para que no abandone.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

El tintineo de algún cristal al ser bruñido le despertaba de su ensueño. Si cabeceaba en sueños podía eliminar ese ruido. Pero unas finas pisadas que se arrastraban por el suelo le devolvían a ese estado ausente, incapaz de descansar. Aquellos pasos se trasladaron al otro costado de la habitación, provocando que una extraña penumbra acariciase sus párpados.

Una sombra que se proyectaba a través de la ventana, procurando que el sol del amanecer no entorpeciese su descanso. Pero era demasiado tarde. No sabía cuantas horas había estado inconsciente, pero sus pestañas se negaban a permanecer más tiempo selladas. Sus ojos se abrieron con cuidado observando su figura. Algo pequeña y delgada. Más delgada de lo que la recordaba. Tal vez ella no había sido la única en desfallecer. Y por la delgadez que observaba en aquel cuerpo ella había permanecido inconsciente más de un par de horas.

Las manos de aquel hombre corrieron con cuidado la cortina, devolviendo aquella habitación a una leve oscuridad, solamente interrumpida por un pequeño retazo de luz que entraba en la pequeña abertura. Giró su cabeza hacia el lado contrario, un pequeño tubo que emergía de su brazo y se unía a una pequeña bolsa transparente. Demasiado familiarizada con aquella imagen. Su mano libre ascendió hasta su sien, intentando arrebatar los mechones de su frente que provocaban aquel ligero sudor. Pero su camino fue interrumpido por un estrecho vendaje.

Suspiró en voz baja. Apenas recordaba nada más allá de aquella droga que mermaba su cuerpo. Una extraña sensación. Como una pesadilla que le enviaba imágenes de sí misma encerrada en una caja, ahogándose. Mientras miles de imágenes recorrían su mente. Sin ser consciente de cuán importantes eran todas ellas.

Su rostro se giró de nuevo hacia el hombre que parecía absorto en la explanada que quedaba junto a su ventana. Tal vez vigilando el entrenamiento de su escuadrón desde aquella posición. Se incorporó levemente mientras arrastraba sus adormecidos pies por las enredadas sábanas que se obstinaban en cubrirla. Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas mientras dejaba que aquella sensación tintineante desapareciera de su mente.

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban perezosamente mientras observaba a uno de los protagonistas de aquellas agónicos recuerdos que habían sobrevolado su imaginación mientras le retenían en el limbo eterno. Recordando el primer tacto directo con su cuerpo. La cálida y suave sensación de sus labios. Su mano cuando la estrechaba, la confianza que sentía al tener su piel en contacto con la suya.

El hombre pareció satisfecho con la visión a través del cristal, se giró levemente hacia ella como si no hubiera percibido su presencia. Instintos apagados debido al agotamiento físico y mental. Su vista palideció mientras observaba a aquella mujer que había decidido despertar tras tantos días de letargo. Parpadeó intentando desvanecer al fantasma de su anhelo que se posaba sobre su cuerpo mientras ella sonreía cariñosamente.

\- Buenos días, Levi.

.

.

.

\- ¿Qué hay de aquella granja que Hanji investigaba hace meses? - Erwin caminaba con paso ágil a través del corredor mientras sus pisadas le devolvían un sonido envolvente – Nanaba presentó un informe algo ambiguo.

\- No estamos seguros. Si tú das el permiso, realizaremos una infiltración. Pertenece a la familia _Reiss_, tal como Hanji había escrito en su ataúd. Pero podría ser una posesión más. Tal vez no directamente relacionada. Hasta hace varios años fue ocupada por una prostituta retirada y su hija. Pero ambas fueron asesinadas hace años. Así que no parece que haya sido ocupada desde entonces.

\- ¿Algún posible ajuste de cuentas por parte de la familia Reiss?

\- No lo sé. Nanaba no ha conseguido encontrar nada más allá que un para de asuntos turbios entre el cabeza de familia y la prostituta. Probablemente solamente fuera un ajuste de cuentas.

\- ¿Qué hay de la familia Reiss? ¿Dónde se alojan actualmente?

\- Verás, Erwin... Aunque parezca imposible, su nombre aparece en varios documentos. Parece una familia rica al uso, de las decenas de familias ricas de las murallas. Pero...

\- ¿Pero?

\- No aparecen en ningún censo. Solamente asociados a algunas posesiones, iglesias, algunas granjas. Edificios, incluso algunas casa de alterne y joyerías. A simple vista parece una familia normal. Pero ninguno de ellos existe. No hemos encontrado ni un sólo documento en el que figure el nacimiento o fallecimiento de ninguno de ellos.

\- ¿Por qué investigaría Hanji a una familia que no existe? - mesó su mentón algo confuso – Si ella apuntó ese nombre y les estaba siguiendo la pista. Debe significar algo.

\- Tiene que haber algo relevante en esa maldita granja...

\- Autorizaré esa infiltración. Mike, ¿podrías realizar una inspección a fondo sin levantar sospechas? Miembros del cuerpo de exploración investigando un edificio abandonado...

\- No te preocupes, cuando fuimos a verla la primera vez creían que solamente eramos una pareja buscando algo de intimidad.

\- Tal vez sería más apropiado buscar a otra pareja para fingir esa intimidad mientras buscamos algún dato relevante.

\- ¿Acaso insinúas que no puedo hacerme pasar por un joven enamorado?

\- Lo lamento Mike, pero ya hace bastantes años que dejamos de poder utilizar la palabra _joven._

Su subordinado sonrió de costado mientras se rascaba sus sienes, dónde unos ligeros cabellos blanquecinos comenzaban a hacer aparición. Tal vez en solo unos años más, los años que había sobrevivido junto a su viejo camarada comenzasen a pasar factura. No dudaba de sus actitudes físicas. Pero notaba que la edad pesaba sobre él, sobre todas aquellas sensaciones que se había negado durante años.

El ejército podía ser un arma de doble filo, por un costado, te mantenía álgido con banales palabras como héroe o esperanza. Pero por otro, desechaba de tu intelecto cualquier esperanza de futuro. Cualquier mínimo atisbo de albergar un hogar, una familia. ¿Cuán grande sería el sentimiento de culpa que sentiría en sus últimos instantes de vida, sabiendo que en unas horas entregarían su cadáver en descomposición a su familia?

No, se negaba a imaginar una escena tan cruenta en aquellos instantes. Su mano agarró el pomo del portón principal de aquel barracón. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba bajo aquel puesto, había cruzado esa puerta menos veces que días llevaba allí establecido. Debía reconocer que se había negado su propio descanso más de lo que debería.

Pero no podía. Si él no podía tener un futuro rodeado de sus propios descendientes, procuraría que el resto de la humanidad pudiera. Por su promesa. Por el ansiado sueño de descubrir la verdad bajo aquellas tenebrosas criaturas que los rodeaban y los enjaulaban cada día.

Pero en aquellos instantes, no era él quién debía descansar. Sino dos de sus subordinados que se habían negado a ello durante los últimos días. Constantemente encerrados bajo la atenta vigilancia de una mujer que continuaba dormida. Apenas saliendo de aquella sala para traer su sustento diario. Y ambos hombres, habían decidido olvidar sus propios deberes en función del cuidado de aquella mujer.

\- Enviaré a Levi contigo y ambos volveréis a la granja para investigar – asumió mientras comenzaba a ahondar por aquel estrecho pasillo.

\- ¿Por eso me has pedido que te acompañe? ¿Te ves incapaz de reducir a Levi tú sólo para sacarlo de allí? - sonrió con Sorna – Cuando lo vi por primera vez no creí que un hombre tan pequeño pudiera ser tan problemático.

\- Necesito que se centre en otra cosa que no sea ver a Hanji dormir. Está fuera de peligro, pero ha pasado un proceso complicado, su cerebro necesita asumirlo.

\- Puedo pedir a Nanaba que se quede a su cuidado mientras vuelvo al pueblo y continúo la investigación. Pero, ¿qué hacemos con Moblit? No puedo hacerme cargo eternamente de los escuadrones de esos dos idiotas.

\- Necesito a Moblit a mi lado trasladando todos los datos que recabó Hanji antes del ataque. Aunque lea sus notas no puedo traducir todo lo que ella expone. ¿Ha bajado hoy al comedor o tal vez ha vuelto a la enfermería? Necesito que también esté localizable.

\- Eso no será difícil. Mira.

El pasillo se perdía cerca de su final. Un hombre con una bandeja en sus manos parecía parado frente a la puerta entreabierta. Indeciso sobre si debía pasar. Tragó saliva y retrocedió hacia atrás aún observando el interior de la habitación.

\- Moblit – alzó la voz su comandante mientras se aproximaba – Busca a Levi y traélo a mi despacho. Necesito que recopiles los documentos que Hanji dejó antes de-

\- Comandante, yo... - pareció dubitar mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido – I-iré al laboratorio a buscar los documentos de la capitana pero creo que sería mejor...

\- Aparta, no pienso dejar que Levi eluda sus responsabilidades un día más.

\- Pero comandante, yo-

Sus palabras se quedaron suspendidas mientras aún sujetaba el pomo de la puerta. La escasa luz de la ventana apenas dejaba entrever nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquella habitación. Forzó su vista hacia las únicas figuras que parecían fundirse en un abrazo en la semipenumbra.

Podía distinguir a su subordinada sentada sobre la cama abrazando con fuerza el torso de aquel pequeño hombre. Quién hundía su cabeza en el pelo de ella. Sus brazos rodeando su menudo cuerpo con demasiado nerviosismo.

Sonrió con ligereza mientras procedía a cerrar la puerta hasta su posición original.

\- ¿Lo saco a patadas o busco a mi escuadrón para arrastrarlo fuera de aquí, Erwin? - Murmuró Mike mientras intentaba comprender que acababa de ver en aquel cuarto.

\- He cambiado de decisión. Moblit, quiero que acompañes a Mike y a Nanaba a inspeccionar un edificio sospechoso – la puerta terminó de cerrarse en un velado suspiro – Ordenaré a vuestros escuadrones que me acompañen a buscar suministros para el armamento.

\- ¿Qué hay de Levi?

\- Dejémoslo por hoy – Se giró y se encaminó fuera del pasillo – Hanji ha despertado. Déjalos a solas.

\- ¿Hanji ha...? - su mirada se volvió hacia atrás, hacia aquella puerta aún cerrada. Que no volvería a ser abierta en todo el día – Entiendo. Moblit, prepara los caballos. Salimos en diez minutos.

\- Sí, capitán.

Las pisadas de Erwin se arrastraban sobre el suelo de madera mientras aquella imagen se repetía constantemente en su sien. Dos compañeros que habían arriesgado su vida tras cada batalla. Otorgándole un nuevo sentido a su lucha. Entregando su vida por un futuro, en el que aquel vínculo que compartían serviría para ello.

¿Cuánto más tiempo aguantaría persiguiendo aquel sueño infantil? Dudaba que su padre hubiera deseado ese futuro para él. Atado a su pasado. Dominado por el placer de la incertidumbre. Y el deseo innato del discernimiento. ¿Cuánto más tiempo aguantaría sin tener una razón más allá para avanzar? Cada día que levantaba sus ojos hacia el sol de la mañana notaba que el peso que cargaba en sus espaldas aumentaba.

Miles de cuerpos fallecidos que agarraban sus tobillos impidiéndoles avanzar. Mientras su mirada solo se posaba en el horizonte de un amanecer que aún no había conocido. ¿Cómo sería el sol reflejado en aquella masa acuosa de la que hablaban los libros? ¿Que destello desprenderían sus ojos si llegase a conocer la verdad?

Aquellos pensamientos rondaban constantemente su cabeza a diario. Pero, en aquel instante. Solo podía pensar en una cosa. A pesar del tiempo que transcurriese a su lado, jamás llegaría a tener el vínculo que se había generado en ellos. Levi había llegado a ser una de las personas en quién más confianza había llegado a depositar. Cuyos pensamientos habían sido correspondidos de manera mutua. Pero no todos. Él albergaba un secreto que no podía contar fácilmente.

Y Levi poseía un sentimiento que Erwin había olvidado. Podía sentir afecto por cada uno de los soldados que perecían bajo su propio mando. Incluso podía llegar a discriminar cuando uno de sus soldados llegaba a tener una estrecha unión con él. Pero no había suficientes palabras en su vocabulario para describir lo que sucedía entre ambos cuando aquella puerta permanecía cerrada.

Sonrió para sus adentro buscando aquella palabra que había olvidado pronunciar. Aquella que definía perfectamente la unión entre ellos. La misma que había provocado que dos pequeñas perlas transparentes atravesasen los pálidos ojos de Levi y recorriesen su mejilla.

.

.

.

Las hojas gastadas de aquel libro parecían más polvorientas con cada segundo que pasaba. Abrió otra página mientras repasaba los últimos escritos, se sentía como si estuviesen dando pasos en círculos. No importaba cuanto esfuerzo impusiera en su estrategia, faltaban datos para completar su juego.

Aquella habitación estaba abarrotada. Caminaba despacio recorriendo los rostros de todos sus subordinados. Aquellos más allegados. Aquellos que habían depositado su extensa confianza en él. Tal vez una confianza que no se mereciera. Se sentó sobre el borde del escritorio mientras cerraba las páginas de aquel desgastado libro y lo depositaba en el fondo.

\- ¿Qué conclusiones podemos sacar de la inclusión a la granja, Hanji?

\- Bueno... - la mujer se acomodó las gafas mientras arañaba la venda sobre su frente, aún pugnando por curar su herida reciente – Deberíamos investigar el resto de lugares asociados. Aquellas tierras están prácticamente deshabitadas. Los vecinos no nos han dado muchos datos. El asesinato de la mujer parecía un simple ajuste de cuentas.

\- Los aldeanos dijeron que era la amante de un ricachón – incluyó Levi mientras se sentaba al lado de la mujer ajustando la venda de su frente – Simplemente aprovechó una noche de confusión y la asesinó junto a su bastarda.

\- Los vecinos enterraron el cadáver de la mujer y lo que quedó del cadáver de la niña – continuó Hanji mientras seguía obstinada por desechar aquel pedazo de tela que comenzaba a molestarle sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡Estate quieta idiota, y deja de intentar quitarte la maldita venda!

\- Ya veo – Erwin volvió a dirigirse a la pila de documentos que yacía en el escritorio – Nanaba, ¿qué hay del ensañamiento con la niña? ¿Podemos intuir que hay algún tipo de sentido masoquista? Podríamos encontrar a nuestros enemigos si recabamos alguna orientación fetichista.

\- En absoluto comandante – la mujer atusó su cabello rubio intentando despeinarlo inútilmente – No había ningún tipo de sentimiento en esa masacre. Mike y yo desenterramos ambos cadáveres. La madre poseía un tajo simple y certero. Murió en cuestión de segundos. La niña poseía la misma herida en el cuello, pero...

\- Prosigue.

\- Desfiguraron su cara como... - aquel recuerdo hacía que un escalofrío recorriese todos sus huesos – Una manzana pelada.

\- No parecía que quisieran que la reconocieran – apuntó Mike.

\- Creemos que la niña está viva. Tal vez bajo otro nombre u otro aspecto. Tal vez haya procurado esconderse el tiempo suficiente para pasar desapercibida. Probablemente siguiendo instrucciones del enemigo – la voz de Hanji sonaba algo imbuida en un pensamiento atascado que intentaba conectar en aquel extraño rompecabezas – No creo que ella pueda decirnos quién es el enemigo. Pero si podrá decirnos quién es la familia Reiss.

\- Según los datos de los aldeanos, si ella siguiera ahora mismo viva, debería ser una adolescente – se levantó con cuidado de aquella madera angosta y se encaminó hacia la mujer que continuaba batallando con su vendaje – Hanji, debemos hacer que el enemigo se equivoque. Hemos seguido tus pasos desde el mensaje que nos dejaste. Pero nos encontramos en un callejón sin salida, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso?

\- Necesitamos un anzuelo, Erwin. Son inteligentes, al mínimo fallo, lo eliminan. Ya has visto el resultado – se señaló a sí misma – Yo no entraba dentro de sus planes, pero uno de sus hombres se equivocó. Por eso intentaron deshacerse de mí.

\- …... - Levi rodó los ojos hacia ella. Todo aquello había sido demasiado fácil. Quién había clavado su pala en su ataúd se había asegurado de que llegarían a tiempo. Demasiado fácil – No cometerán el mismo error dos veces.

\- El superior de todos ellos se acercó lo suficientemente a mí para que pudiera reconocerlo. Quería que lo reconociera.

\- ¿Por su voz? ¿Qué voz tenía ese imbécil? - su compañero se acercó sin cuidado fervoroso por conocer la identidad del agresor - ¿Cómo era ese idiota?

\- Su voz era un eco para mí, no podía entender casi nada de lo que decía. - recuerdos difusos, su mente divagaba entre decenas de imágenes acumuladas – Pero el olor... Aunque apestaba a alcohol...

\- Ya informé de ello a Erwin, había una botella en aquella vieja iglesia. Pero es simple vino del subsuelo. Se puede conseguir fácilmente en cualquier mercado negro. No está asociado a la familia Reiss. Menos a esa niña.

\- No, lo que quiero decir es que... - de nuevo aquel lacerante dolor que penetraba sus sienes – Apestaba a alcohol. A ese vino barato. Demasiado. Cualquier ciudadano con acceso al mercado negro podía proveerse de ese vino. ¿Por qué un alto cargo de una organización secreta con suficientes ingresos cómo para presionar a la religión del culto y cederle una de sus iglesias bebería esa mierda? Aunque estaba encerrada en aquella mazmorra, incluso yo sabía que aquel sitio no eran simples catacumbas.

\- ¿Dónde quieres llegar, Hanji?

\- El capitán que solía interrogarme a menudo cuando estuve en prisión por insolencia, olía igual. Parecía que quería dejar su marca. Sabía que reconocería ese aroma de inmediato. Por eso se acercó a mí.

\- Explícate.

\- Quería que lo reconociera. - sus ojos rodaron hasta encontrarse con una mirada grisácea en cuyos párpados no desaparecía la preocupación – Quiere enfrentarse a mí. A nosotros. A Erwin, pero no por el error de uno de sus subordinados.

\- Comprendo por dónde estás yendo Hanji – Erwin se recostó en su silla intentando organizar sus pensamientos – Si queremos que bajen la guardia debemos atacar.

\- ¿Y qué relación tiene eso con la familia, Reiss, Hanji? - Mike apuntó confuso.

\- La familia Reiss está demasiado vinculada al culto de las murallas. En el momento que comencé a investigarlos su nombre comenzó a aparecer. Pero cada vez que encontraba algo relacionado, el documento desaparecía misteriosamente. No desean ser encontrados.

\- Busquemos pues algo de su interés. Si dejaron a la niña viva es porque necesitaban que la descendencia de la familia Reiss no se extinguiese. Debe haber algún tipo de relación entre ellos y la familia. Debemos encontrar a la niña. Será el cebo perfecto para que intenten atacarnos.

\- ¿Crees que si saben que sigues viva sabrán que intentamos buscar a la niña?

\- ¿En que estás pensando, Erwin?

\- Tenemos que arriesgarnos. Ellos han movido pieza y se han quedado en una posición defensiva. Necesitamos que ataquen. Serás un valioso cebo si les guiamos hacia tí, Hanji. Querrán atar cabos sueltos.

\- ¡Debe ser una jodida, broma! - Levi se interpuso en su camino. Sus manos se guiaron hacia la camisa de su comandante, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos - ¡Utilízame a mí! ¡Ese imbécil sabía que yo también reconocería esa maldita botella! ¡Sabe quién soy! Soy un cebo mejor – cesó en su agarre.

\- No pretendía evadirte de esta operación, Levi. Se que tras intentar deshacerse de ella, su siguiente paso serás tú.

El hombre de baja estatura frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso pretendía ponerlos a ambos delante de un paredón esperando que los fusilasen? Tragó saliva mientras sus manos soltaban por completo el cuello de su camisa.

Pensamientos confusos ahondaban su cabeza en cada segundo que llevaba conociendo a aquel hombre. Pero cada vez que depositaba su confianza, llegaban a su objetivo. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él. Su cerebro avanzaba a una velocidad que no podría jamás equiparar.

\- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? ¿Pintarnos una diana en el pecho y esperar que nos disparen una bala?

\- Esperaba algo más sútil – sus pasos le guiaron hacia una pequeña alacena que utilizaba de archivador – Si os excluyo durante un tiempo del trabajo en equipo o de las siguientes incursiones generarán rumores. Ellos saben quién es Levi.

\- Lo saben, aquella maldita botella de vino estaba para que yo la viera y la asociara.

\- Saben de tu valía, pero no intentarán atacarte a campo abierto cuando tus instintos están más agudizados. Pero si creen que te has retirado momentáneamente por una razón de fuerza mayor intentarán deshacerse de tí. Si además añado a Hanji al plan, será una situación idónea para ellos. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

\- ¿Y cómo vas a justificar que esta idiota y yo nos recluyamos durante tanto tiempo? ¿Algún experimento de mierda?

\- Un experimento, sí. No será necesario más que esparcir un rumor para que el gobierno decida interesarse por la vida privada del más fuerte de la humanidad. He ido regando esa pequeña planta durante años, Levi. Nada de lo que hagas pasará impune. Están pendientes de tus movimientos. - sus manos se cruzaron delante de su cara - Dime, Hanji. ¿Qué tal te queda el color blanco?

.

.

.

Más de quinientos metros cuadradados. Doce hectáreas de terreno. Un extraño paraíso. Y a pesar de ello, no sentía que pudiera disfrutarlo. Alzó la vista hacia el horizonte, que se perdía entre la llanura de aquel terreno escarpado. Cuando vivía en el subsuelo añoraba demasiado poder vivir durante un tiempo en un sitio al que poder llamar realmente hogar.

Aquella diminuta habitación que habitó durante gran parte de su vida comenzaba a asemejarse a un pequeño nido. Pero el necesitaba volar. No había dejado que aquellas plumas azuladas se alojasen en su espalda para clavar sus pies sobre la paja hendida.

Sus tobillos giraron con agilidad mientras levantaba la vista hacia el cielo. Aunque parecía tan azul como siempre, sabía que era ficticio. Llevaba años sin ver el auténtico color del cielo. Pero hoy parecía especialmente azul. Amago recuerdo que le transportaba a un día demasiado lejano. Cada vez que su vista se levantaba hacia el cielo, la misma añoranza le recorría una y otra vez. El deseo innato de recorrer aquella distancia deshabitada. La que jamás habia recorrido. Montado sobre su córcel hasta que la deformación del terreno no le permitiera continuar.

Ella hablaba a menudo acerca de ello, infundiendo esa obsesión en su fiel comandante. Aquella estúpida masa de agua salada que delimitaba el mundo entero. Aquellas diminutas murallas no suponían la totalidad de aquello que podrían observar sus ojos. Experimentar su cuerpo. Prolongar el deseo de su alma desterrada. Hasta encontrar su auténtico hogar.

Bostezó en voz baja y recogió la pequeña maleta que llevaba consigo hasta encontrarse con su delgada figura esperándole en el porche. Parecía analizar cada pequeña veta de la madera que los alojaría durante aquel tiempo indefinido. El suficiente para obtener el nombre que les conduciría hasta otro pequeño aliento de verdad. Un paso más para alcanzar la libertad. Uno de los miles que darian en los años que le quedaban de vida.

Sus huellas apenas quedaron marcadas en la baranda. Alguien había hecho limpieza en aquel lugar. Alguien que no deseaba su presencia allí. Una pequeña granja deshabitada, utilizada por el gobierno para el comercio y alojamiento ocasional de las meretrices que utilizaban los nobles de la corte. Un sitio que se había convertido en un lupanar. Y ahora sería su hotel.

Volvió a resoplar exhausto. Aquello no era un hogar. Era el lugar de un crimen sin fin. Erwin pretendía atraerlos de todas las maneras. Y había decidido untar aquel anzuelo con una deliciosa fragancia. Colocar a sus dos mejores soldados, en apariencia, desarmados; en el origen.

El primer error que había hecho el enemigo. Aquella primera noche en la que no limpiaron completamente sus huellas. Sus pies se detuvieron completamente frente a la puerta de entrada, empujándola ligeramente. Sabía que se encontraba deshabitada, pero debía fingir sospecha. El enemigo acechaba. Y cualquier indicio que indicase su auténtico plan sería su fracaso.

Depositó la maleta frente a la entrada y deslizó una mano hacia la mujer que continuaba parada en la puerta, dubitatiba. ¿Sería el plan correcto o entregarían sus vidas sin obtener ni una mísera pista a cambio? Su mano no temblaba mientras estrechaba la de ella.

\- Bienvenida a casa, Hanji.

.

.

.

Fase 1. Incursión.

.

Aquellos ostentosos ropajes eran excesivamente desafortunados. Una larga falda que dejaba entrever sus tobillos. Y que disimulaba la esbelta silueta que tenían sus piernas. No sabía cuantos meses duraría aquella operación, pero prefería observar sus largas piernas cubiertas de una tela que las delinease mejor y no perderse entre capas y capas de tejido.

\- Pareces estúpida con ese vestido – añadió mientras no dejaba de mirarle.

\- Erwin consideró que sería más apropiado si parecía que realmente estaba viviendo mi propia luna de miel que si parecía que estaba de servicio, como siempre – intento quitar una pequeña pelusa invisible de su tocado mientras comenzaba a desanudar el nudo que lo retenía atado a su cabeza – Él cree que así disimulará más las armas que llevo escondidas.

\- No atacarán el primer mes. Aún no. No es su modus operandi.

\- Dime Levi – se sentó frente a él mientras servía una pequeña jarra con agua - ¿Crees que conoces al enemigo? ¿Podría ser aquel hombre que me dijiste?

\- No lo sé. - admitió – Cuando yo lo conocí no era tan imbécil. No cometería tantos errores. No intentaría confrontar al enemigo. Él solamente se aprovechaba de las debilidades del enemigo y los eliminaba antes de que pudieran siquiera responder. No era tan estúpido. No se que gana enfrentándose a Erwin.

\- Tal vez, ¿orgullo?

\- No, no parece eso. Era un auténtico capullo, pero su vanidad no le llevaría a pelearse por orgullo. Tiene demasiado que perder.

\- Erwin cree que el enemigo nos está confrontando porque quiere que lleguemos a alguna conclusión que no hemos llegado antes. O a alguien.

\- ¿La niña desaparecida? Aunque esa mocosa tenga relación con el culto de las murallas, solamente es una mocosa. Cuando asesinaron a su madre, no sabía ni contar con los dedos, dudo mucho que sirva para algo más que una simple moneda de cambio.

\- Yo no hablaba de la niña.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Verás, cuando investigaba a la familia Reiss y su relación con el culto al muro. Aunque su nombre aparecía en varios escritos, e incluso sobornos. No encontré ningun aviso de defunción ni nacimiento.

\- Tal vez utilicen ese nombre como seudónimo.

\- No lo creo. Creo que esa familia existe, pero han borrado sus registros para que no conozcamos su relación directa con esta ciudad. Probablemente tengan más influencia en el gobierno de la que creemos.

\- ….

\- Cuando los investigué. Encontré a más personas que no figuran en los datos de nacimiento ni defunción. Algunos aldeanos sin demasiado renombre. Personas del subsuelo_. _Pero hubo un caso que me pareció relevante.

\- ¿Relevante?

\- Por ejemplo, para el gobierno tu existes porque estás adherido al ejército. Pero tu madre jamás dio de alta su nacimiento. Y sus padres no dieron de alta el suyo. Tu madre y tú no existís de manera oficial. Sin embargo, si saben quién eres tú. Aunque hay aldeanos, incluso algunos soldados, su historia previa al ejército se difumina. Pero hay algo extraño. Solamente encontré un caso sin ningún sentido.

\- ¿Sólo uno?

\- Muchos aldeanos mueren demasiado jóvenes o incluso son vendidos como esclavos. A algunas mujeres son utilizadas en el comercio. Pero hubo un hombre cuyo nombre encontré incluso en documentos del ejército.

\- ¿Un aldeano asociado al ejército?

\- Sí, Shadis lo solicitó cuando era comandante. En varias ocasiones. Poseía habilidades médicas. ¿Recuerdas aquella misión en la que fuimos Erwin, tú y yo? Él fue el encargado de sintetizar las hierbas que yo traje.

\- …... No recuerdo a ese tipo...

\- Intenté hablar con Shadis sobre ese hombre, pero me dijo que era un amigo suyo médico. Un simple doctor de pueblo. Pertenecía al distrito de Shinganshina.

\- Ese distrito solo son cenizas. Habrá muerto junto al resto de habitantes.

\- De hecho, el propio Shadis certificó la muerte de la esposa de este doctor. Pero no del hombre. Solo hubo un superviviente de esa familia. El hijo del doctor.

\- Otro mocoso. ¿Tenemos que montar una maldita guardería?

\- Ja, ja, ja. Es posible. Erwin está investigandolo. Creemos que se ha unido al ejército sin demasiada aspiración.

\- Un inútil. ¿Y qué importa ese mocoso con su padre?

\- No lo sé aún. Si conseguimos alcanzar al enemigo, probablemente podamos atar cabos respecto a ese doctor y su relación con la familia Reiss. Agh, si tan solo pudiese interrogar a uno de estos estúpidos sacerdotes del culto... Pero están demasiado protegidos.

\- Puedo capturar a uno de esos religiosos fácilmente.

\- Erwin me lo ha denegado. La religión del culto tiene demasiado peso en la política. Disolverían el cuerpo de exploración si retenemos a un miembro del culto sin ningún motivo aparente.

\- Mocosos, mocosas, lameculos del culto. ¿Acaso quieres montar una guardería?

\- Woah, Levi, ¿no te gustaría estar rodeado de niños? - bromeó.

\- Tengo bastante con los cuatro idiotas de mi escuadrón. No quiero más niños a mi cargo.

\- ¿Sabes Levi? - sus dedos arañaron aquella pequeña pieza de metal que adornaba su dedo anular. Un mero trámite que pretendía atraer a sus enemigos. - Vas a ser el peor marido del mundo si no paras de quejarte.

\- Tché. Yo no dije que quisiera casarme contigo.

\- No te negaste cuando Erwin propuso esta idea.

\- …...

Cada vez que observaba aquel delgado dedo desde el momento en que se colocó aquel falso anillo, comenzaba a anehlar que fuese real. Que él mismo lo hubiese colocado. Qué implicase un auténtico futuro entre los dos. Ella zarandeaba la mano delante de su rostro mientras sonreía.

Sus ojos se dirigieron inconscientemente a una pequeña herida en su frente que comenzaba a desaparecer. Los mechones de su pelo la ocultaban por completo mientras se desvanecía. Pero el dolor que había sufrido aquella noche mientras retiraba las toneladas de arena que la aprisionaban en el infierno no desaparecía jamás.

Se aproximó hacia ella mientras le sostenía la mirada. Escoró su cuerpo hacia ella y deslizó las manos bajo sus axilas, levantándola de la silla y colocándola sobre su hombro.

\- ¡H-hey! ¿¡Qué haces Levi!? Erwin tiene que venir en unas horas para comenzar la fase 1. ¡Se supone que tenemos que esperar hasta que él de la orden!

\- Tché. Me ha obligado a casarme para seguir un absurdo plan, esperando que un imbécil intente clavarme un cuchillo en la garganta. Pero pienso disfrutar mi noche de bodas.

.

.

.

\- Gracias por realizar el seguimiento de la capitana en su recuperación, Mai – la voz de Moblit sonaba algo pesadumbrada mientras terminaba de colocar el último frasco en la estantería – El comandante agradeció tu discrección. Y yo también.

\- Solo he hecho mi trabajo – su sombra parecía danzar debido al pequeño candil frente a su rostro, que solo emitía el rostro cansado de una mujer agotada – Vosotros matáis titanes, yo os coso cuando volvéis. Aunque vuestras heridas no sean debido a los dientes de los monstruos que matáis... - enarcó su ceja acusándole.

\- …. - se acercó hacia ella, buscó una pequeña silla ocupando asiento a su lado. Parecía demasiado pensativa – Perdona por no haber aparecido en estos días. La capitana me pidió que me ocupara del escuadrón mientras ella está en una operación externa. Así que he tenido que-

\- Moblit, me da igual – frotó sus sienes de manera continua – No voy a pedirte que vengas a mi cama cada noche. No es igual que antes. Ordena esos documentos y colócalos en sus carpetas mientras termino este informe.

\- L-lo siento.

\- Deja de disculparte y ayúdame si quieres que cenemos pronto. Tengo demasiado papeleo que acabar. – su mirada se volvió juguetona mientras comenzaba a tamborilear con sus dedos sobre la mesa – Dime Moblit, ¿no sientes celos de no haber sido elegido para _casarte_ con tu capitana en esa famosa operación?

\- D-dado que el capitán Levi es el más capacitado para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, consideraron que sería el que mejor la podría proteger si alguien volvía a intentar atacarla.

\- Estoy perfectamente segura que ella podría protegerse a sí misma sin necesidad del capitán.

\- En la estrategia la presencia del capitán es ineludible – cerró otra carpeta mientras la colocaba sobre la estantería frente al escritorio – Estos son algunas cirugías, ¿los dejo junto a estos otros?

\- Sí, dejálos ahi. Pero no cambies de tema. ¿Qué va a conseguir tu comandante mandando a esa pareja a recluirse a una casa durante meses? ¿Es alguna operación de espionaje?

\- Sabes que apenas me han dado información sobre ello. _¿Colonoscopias?_

\- Eso déjalo sobre el tercer estante. Responde Moblit, ¿acaso tu comandante quiere utilizarlos de cabezas de turco?

\- La estrategia del comandante-

\- Sí, sí, ya. Vuestro comandante es un lunático que quiere sacrificaros continuamente. Me queda claro. Mientras a mí no me ponga en peligro, que haga lo que quiera.

\- …... - su entrecejo se arrugó en dirección a la mesa de su escritorio.

\- No pongas esa cara. Considero que Erwin Smith está haciendo un magnífico trabajo como comandante. Solo quería bromear un poco.

\- …...

\- Venga, es una broma. ¡Quita esa cara!

\- Mai, ¿este es el informe de las heridas de la capitana?

\- Eso es privado – arrebató las hojas de sus manos – Solo autorizado a personal médico.

\- ¿El comandante ha leído este informe?

\- …... - suspiró algo desganada mientras intentaba focalizarse en cambiar la conversación – Sí, lo ha leído. Él mismo solicitó que realizase un chequeo completo a tu capitana antes de mandarla a esa misión. Quería asegurarse de que su cuerpo estuviese preparado.

\- ¿El capitán... lo ha leído también?

\- No. Nadie más lo ha leído. Ni siquiera tu capitana ha leído esto. Solamente tu comandante, yo... - reflexionó sobre sus palabras mientras se dirigía hacia él – Y parece que también tú. Todo lo que sucede en esta clínica debe permanecer en secreto.

\- Pero la capitana...

\- Tu capitana se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud actualmente. Eso es todo lo que tienes que plantearte. Ha sobrevivido a mucho. Es dura. No va a recaer mientras esté en esa dichosa misión.

\- Sabes que no es eso de lo que estoy hablando Mai – sus manos se juntaron con las de ella mientras abría aquel informe lleno de anotaciones - ¿La capitana no sabe que está embarazada?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Creo que últimamente cada vez que escribo notas de autor, siempre me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar. Pero realmente me siento mal porque se que hay personas que me preguntan por las actualizaciones (aunque sean pocas). **

**La verdad es que se que no puedo forzar a las personas que me leen a dejar comentarios o apoyar esta historia. Pero, creedme, cada comentario que leo vuestro genera en mí muchas ganas de escribir. Me encanta leer que os gusta la historia y que tenéis ganas de más. No dudéis ( y no solo me refiero a mí) en dejar un comentario de apoyo en cualquier historia que leáis. **

**Generáis muy buenos sentimientos de apoyo en el escritor. Si una historia os gusta, darle apoyo y comentar. Todos los escritores os lo agradecemos. De corazón. **

**Muchas gracias por leer, os avecino que esta va a ser la última misión que habrá en esta historia antes de darle final. Espero que os guste cómo vamos alcanzando el momento final. **

**¡Nos leemos!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Creí haberte dicho que este informe era confidencial.

La inalterable doctora se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a una estantería cercana, depositando aquel amasijo de papeles junto al resto. El sol perezoso se había escondido definitivamente. Demasiadas horas expuesta dentro de aquel limitado cubículo. Si pasaba un minuto más allí comenzaría a tener alucinaciones. Conocía los límites de su cuerpo. Y ahora los estaba superando.

\- Mai, responde a mi pregunta – insistió el hombre con un tono demasiado desesperado - ¿La capitana está embarazada?

\- …. - un suspiro ahogado se deslizó de sus labios mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos – Creía haberte enseñado a leer mejor un informe médico. Solamente indica una subida de-

\- ¡Se lo que indica! ¡Esos parámetros son los que se encuentran en una mujer en las primeras semanas de gestación!

\- Es probable – se giró hacia él con tono lastimero – Cuando vayas a darle el siguiente informe fíjate si su vientre sobresale. Entonces sabré si he acertado. Mientras tanto, solo puedo informar de un retraso en ella y algunos posibles indicios.

\- Debo informar al capitán Levi. La capitana se ha inmiscuido con él en una peligrosa misión y él no sabe que ella está... - sus palabras se detuvieron en el aire - ¿La capitana lo sabe?

\- …... - de nuevo silencio.

\- ¿¡Ella lo sabe!?

\- Verás Moblit. Tu comandante solicitó mi asistencia en la recuperación de tu capitana después de que la trajerais de madrugada inconsciente hace casi dos meses. Quiso que yo supervisara su recuperación. He ido viendo como mejoraban sus constantes. Y como las heridas han ido mejorando. He seguido todo su proceso. Se perfectamente cuando comenzó a dar estas señales.

\- ¿Cuando...?

\- Hace poco más de un mes. No quiero menospreciarla. Pero supongo que una semana después de recuperar la consciencia decidió _celebrar_ su recuperación.

\- ¿No lo sabe?

\- Tal vez estás haciendo tu trabajo peor de lo que crees Moblit. Deberías prestar más atención a la salud de tu capitana. Su historial médico es paupérrimo. Diversos episodios de anemia, algunas heridas mal soldadas que han necesitado de más reposo. Obviamente, esas etapas en las que apenas descansa han afectado notablemente a su movimientos internos. Incluida su propia menstruación. Si leyeras todo lo que yo he leído sabrías que ella no se va a extrañar de pasar varios meses sin tener el período.

\- Debo decírselo – amenazó.

\- No, lo que debes hacer es callarte y dejar que yo haga mi trabajo.

\- ¿Tu trabajo? ¿Acaso tu trabajo te obliga a mentir a tus propios pacientes? - la ira se agolpaba en sus sienes mientras intentaba asimilar todo aquel extraño suceso.

\- Ni siquiera sé si he acertado en mi informe, Moblit. Relájate. Podría ser un falso aviso. Pasa a menudo.

\- ¿Y qué harás si es positivo?

\- Yo solo se que... - su cabeza se echó hacia atrás recabando las palabras perdidas – Hace un mes entregué mi informe. Se que vuestro comandante había decidido previamente realizar esa extraña misión de la cual no he recibido ninguna información. Y aún así decidió mandarla allí. Supongo que era la mejor manera de protegerla.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- No se cuál es el objetivo de encerrar a esa mujer en una granja dónde ocurrieron asesinatos. Pero se ha asegurado de dejarla acompañada venticuatro horas al día por el mejor soldado del ejército. Si está embarazada, va a tener una gestación más placentera que la mayoría de mujeres que haya visto pasar por esta consulta.

\- …...

Tal vez fuera cierto. Durante unos instantes, al leer aquella pequeña línea su cerebro se había quedado obnubilado por la ira. Demasiados sucesos en demasiado poco tiempo para asimilar. Él primer día que él había colocado aquellas alas a su espalda solamente un pensamiento agolpaba su cabeza: su supervivencia. Pero ahora había sido deformado y modificado hasta un punto que sus propias palabras no eran suficientes para describirlo.

Siempre había sido un amante del arte. Pero ni aún así podía llegar a expresar mediante sus dibujos aquella agonía mental que desprestigiaba sus neuronas una por una. Tal vez no era la persona más indicada para realizar aquel proceso mental. Tal vez menospreciaba sus propias habilidades. Tal vez solamente era un soldado que había tenido suerte. Tal vez sí. O tal vez no.

Aquellos cuyo rango se solapaba con su alma habían demostrado poder anticiparse a aquellas extrañas órdenes que emergían de los labios de un hombre demasiado cansado. Y a la vez, demasiado activo. ¿Qué pensamientos llegarían a su mente si era capaz de alcanzar la edad de aquel hombre? ¿Acaso podría sobrevivir hasta entonces? No era nadie especial. Solamente el mero lacayo de una mujer con prodigioso intelecto.

Pero jamás se sintió un esclavo. En ocasiones, cuando aquellas órdenes eran dictaminadas, una extraña confusión alcanzaba su raciocinio. Diversas, ininteligibles. Pero, no importaba cuán extrañas fuesen, todas ellas conducían mediante un camino invisible hacia un objetivo que ni tan siquiera se había planteado.

Ante lo cual, ¿cual era el objetivo de mandar a su capitana a una misión cuando sabía que no sólo ella se encontraría en peligro? No dudaba de las habilidades de su capitán, pero seguía siendo demasiado arriesgado. Su capitana, pese a su actitud combativa, siempre había sido alguien que había destacado por su inmensa inteligencia. ¿Tal vez su propio embarazo supusiera algún tipo de avance para la humanidad?

\- No se si debería sentirme traicionada. ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado, Moblit? - se aproximó hacia el hombre sacándolo de su propio pensamiento - ¿Acaso has tenido un desliz con tu capitana?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo nunca me atrevería a traspasar las reglas de este ejército. La capitana es una mujer a la que admiro mucho. Pero no de esa manera. Quiero decir, ella es una mujer muy atractiva. Cualquier hombre sería afortunado de-

\- Era una broma Moblit. Se perfectamente que nunca tendrías el valor suficiente para siquiera cogerle la mano.

\- …...

\- Pero pasas prácticamente todo el día pegado a su espalda – sus hombros se tocaban mientras ella insinuaba su palabras – En el hipotético caso de que esté embarazada, ¿quién ha sido el valiente que ha conseguido bajarle los pantalones a Hanji Zoe?

\- No se de qué me estás hablando...

\- Estoy completamente segura de qué sabes quién podría ser el padre. En estas pequeñas paredes la gente no para de hablar. Cada rumor es más absurdo que el anterior, si alguien sabe quién se ha colocado entre sus piernas, ese eres tú.

\- ¿Qué rumores? - inquirió.

\- Bueno, la mayoría de soldados dudan acerca de su género. Tu capitana no es una mujer que destaque por su feminidad. Así que la mayoría creen que es algún tipo de ser sin género. Hasta que no la tuve en mi consulta completamente desnuda yo también solía dudar. Incluso cuando éramos más jóvenes, en el entrenamiento no solía ducharse a menudo. Y todas en el barracón dudábamos a qué especie pertenecía.

\- Sí, en ocasiones yo mismo llegué a tener ese pensamiento. ¿Qué más dice la gente?

\- Otra gran parte dicen que el soldado que tiene pegado a su trasero todo el maldito día está enamorado de ella, pero que ella no le presta ni la más mínima atención. Así que es algo platónico. ¿No te alegra saber que salvo ella, absolutamente todo el destacamento de la legión de exploración puede leerte fácilmente?

\- …... - bufó con desgana – Ya me habías descartado antes.

\- Luego está el comandante. Erwin Smith subió puestos enseguida debido a su gran capacidad de habla. Es alguien capaz de convencer a cualquiera de pegarse un tiro por la humanidad – sus dedos jugueteaban malvadamente con la camisa del hombre – No se yo si podría resistirme si él me pidiera algo inapropiado.

\- Deja de bromear, Mai.

\- Resumiendo, muchos creen que al ascender ella tan joven, darle ese laboratorio y plena libertad para sus experimentos... Básicamente, creen que consiguió dichos privilegios por sus habilidades en la cama.

\- ¡Eso es inaudito! ¡Tanto tú cómo yo entramos a la vez junto a ella en este regimiento! ¡Sabes perfectamente que no es así!

\- Cálmate, idiota. Se perfectamente que ella ha deslumbrado desde que era una simple recluta de entrenamiento. Pero a la gente le gusta hablar cosas absurdas. Lo último que oí fue lo más estúpido que he oído en mi vida. Así que queda descartado. ¿Tal vez tu capitana tuvo un momento de debilidad y fue en busca de alguien del pueblo?

\- La capitana no tiene ese tipo de interés. ¿Qué es lo que has descartado?

\- Verás, es esa extraña misión. Para todos nosotros solo se nos ha dicho que van a evadirse temporalmente durante varios meses. Sin darnos ninguna explicación. Pero a las altas esferas llega una notificación de enlace.

\- T-todo eso del matrimonio es para que al residir en esa casa, el pueblo no sospeche de que se queden demasiado tiempo. El gobierno siempre da un tiempo de pausa a los soldados por esponsales. El comandante Erwin debe haber prevenido ese tipo de hiatus para poder dedicarse por completo a su misión.

\- No me preocupa si es cierto o no que se hayan casado. Pero desde que esa misión se hizo oficial, comenzaron a llegar rumores que parecen más absurdos a cada día que pasa.

\- ¿Absurdos?

\- Algunos oficiales dicen que de vez en cuando el capitán deja inconsciente a tu capitana y la baña en el abrevadero de los caballos. Otros dicen que que tiene un extraño diario en el que va anotando las veces que tu capitana no limpia sus dependencias, y que cuando llena una hoja, la obliga a limpiar. Muchos dicen que al estar siempre en la misma línea de combate afuera, suelen hacer apuestas sobre cuantos titanes van a matar y les ponen nombres burlándose de ellos. Hace poco oí el absurdo rumor de que tu capitán le rompió una costilla practicando con ella la maniobra rcp. Incluso rumores de que entrenan por la noche y de sus habitaciones suelen escucharse gritos de dolor. Como si el capitán Levi la agrediese.

\- …...

\- Por supuesto, la mayoría de ellos serán mentira. Pero todos implican cercanía. Personalmente, no creo que yo pudiera tener la suficiente entereza como para pasar meses encerrada a solas con ese hombre. Es aterrador. - se recompuso mientras se giraba hacia su viejo compañero, algo pálido - ¿Tú que opinas? ¿Acaso ese sádico hombre se aprovechará de su fuerza para forzar a una embarazada?

\- Lo dudo – comentó tranquilamente.

\- Pareces muy seguro de tí mismo.

\- Mai, se ha hecho tarde. Deberíamos recoger si quieres que vayamos a cenar pronto – prosiguió ignorando su insistencia.

\- Estoy bromeando, no te enfades conmigo – enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello – Un hombre como el capitán, tan insensible, sería incapaz de tener un affair con una mujer tan desinteresada como tu capitana.

\- Por cosas como ésta, quedaste relegada a apoyo interno Mai.

\- Yo quedé relegada porque mis progresos en el campo táctico no eran los adecuados. Me faltaba la fuerza física que podáis tener vosotros o el capitán Levi.

\- Mai... – suspiró – El capitán es algo más que una masa de músculos que solamente mata sin compasión. Asímismo, Hanji es algo más que un simple cerebro. Eres una gran doctora, posees la frialdad necesaria para operar cualquier tipo de paciente, aunque parezca imposible. Pero no has desarrollado la empatía que tenemos aquellos que hemos vivido ahí fuera todos estos años.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- El comandante, los capitanes. Todos aquellos que nos lideran son algo más de lo que parecen a simple vista. Por eso sigo bajo sus órdenes. No importa quién haya pasado la noche con mi capitana. Se que ese embarazo ha sido consecuencia de una necesidad mutua. Pero me sigue preocupando que esté expuesta en esa misión.

\- Si te preocupa que el padre no la proteja en esa misión puedo averiguarlo fácilmente – volvió a encaminarse hacia la estantería buscando varios informes – Solo tengo que cotejar muestras. Si el padre pertenece al ejército no me llevará más de una semana saber el nombre. Informaré al comandante y si ella realmente está encinta, propondré la supervisión del padre y la protección durante el embarazo.

\- Eso no es necesario.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque el padre ya está allí con ella.

.

.

.

Fase 2: Recolección de datos.

En ocasiones, la brisa que graznaba entre las ramas de abedul traía un aroma salado. Querría mentirse a sí mismo y creer que era de algún tipo de resquicio de aquel horizonte que anhelaba ver alguna vez en su vida. Un extraño libro que solo había podido observar en una situación, pero que representaba tantas cosas.

Una simple línea que separaba dos masas azuladas, reflectándose mutuamente en un extraño y hermoso paisaje que representaba todo en ese momento. Solamente color y silencio. ¿Acaso estaba alucinando? El sol abrasaba su nuca desnuda. Si lo deseara, podría acostumbrarse a aquel tipo de vida. Trabajar tranquilamente en el campo, cortar leña. Tal vez tener algún pequeño oficio en el pueblo donde poder servir té. Y cuando el sol comenzase a dibujar estelas doradas en el cielo, volvería a casa a escuchar alguna absurda historia de su esposa.

¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que fingir que vivía en el paraíso? La misión, se repetía completamente. Aquello era falso. El anillo que comenzaba a dejar una marca en su anular, falso. Aquella pequeña casa de madera. Falso. El calor que emanaba de su cuerpo cada noche. Falso. ¿O tal vez una premonición de su futuro? O sus propios anhelos.

Levi recogió los maderos cortados del suelo y comenzó a apilarlos junto a la pared. Aquello era absurdo, si lo deseaba, podría simplemente pedir a alguno de los subordinados que oteaban la zona que cortasen leña para los días fríos. Pero cada minuto que pasaba inmiscuido entre aquellas páginas en blanco, aumentaba su ansiedad.

Tres semanas, el enemigo seguía sin dar señales de vida. Erwin solo le alicientaba a mantener una apariencia normal mientras Hanji continuaba investigando los alrededores de la casa. Una criada que había trabajado para una familia rica y había resultado encinta. Se había aposentado en aquella descuidada granja y pasaba los días leyendo continuamente. Mientras su amante la mantenía en secreto.

Ninguno de los aldeanos observaba nada raro en ella. Una hermosa prostituta tal vez. Pero nadie que pareciera poseer un conocimiento que otros ni siquiera podían llegar a imaginar.

La niña. Algunos de los adolescentes que ahora crecían en las inmediaciones hablaban sobre su torpeza. Sobre su incapacidad para recordar cosas. A menudo recibía visitas de quién presuponían era la mensajera con su manutención. Pero ella siempre lo negaba. Tal vez, aquel extraño affair era algo que la madre le había obligado a mantener en secreto.

Un estrépito sonó en el interior de la casa. Sus ojos grisáceos se dirigieron hacia una ventana que permanecía abierta dejando paso a una gruesa capa de humo blanco.

_Se suponía que teníamos que fingir ser normales, cuatro ojos._ Pensó con ansiedad mientras terminaba de secar el sudor de su frente.

Chasqueó sus labios y ascendió la pequeña escalinata hacia el interior. Un terrible olor a goma quemada llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales, diluyendo completamente aquella fantasía salada que pobablaba sus sienes hasta hace unos instantes. Una escena idílica que desaparecía una vez más para confrontarlo con la realidad.

\- Idiota, no podemos llamar la atención. Deja de intentar prenderle fuego a la casa.

Silencio.

\- Oye, sucia cuatro ojos.

Silencio.

\- ¿Hanji?

Sus manos comenzaron a abrir los postillos de la ventana dejando que la humareda desapareciera con mayor celeridad. Sus pasos se encaminaron hacia las escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba. El origen de aquella blanquecina sensación que rodeaba todo su cuerpo. Si no conociera a aquella mujer y supiera que aquella situación era el resultado de algún experimento, creería que estaba caminando entre las nubes.

\- ¿Hanji? - volvió a repetir.

Una fina toz comenzó a disiparse a través de una pequeña abertura en una habitación alejada. Apenas llevaba varias semanas ocupando aquella casa, habian abierto todas y cada una de las estancias. Procurando encontrar algún dato que les guiase hacia sus enemigos. Sabía perfectamente que aquello solamente era una almacen dónde probablemente guardarían víveres para el invierno. Algo parecido a un armario.

Conforme sus pasos se arrastraban a través de las vetas de la madera dañada, podía vislumbrar una figura que permanecía sentada en el suelo. Cada vez más visible. Su cuerpo yacía tumbado en el suelo boca arriba mientras tosía pesadamente. Las finas rágas de viento dejaron que su delgado cuerpo atravesara aquel cúmulo hasta arrodillarse junto a ella.

\- Avísame antes de intentar algo... - colocó una mano sobre su boca y la arrastró fuera de allí.

Había inhalado demasiado humo. Sus ojos se empañaban en finas lágrimas mientras su mirada se perdía intentando mantener la consciencia. Se agarró de su cuello y dejó que la condujese hasta una zona aireada. Levi la tumbó sobre el suelo y dejó que ella tosiera de costado. Liberando sus vías respiratorias. Sus ojos grisáceos se dirigieron hacia la fina polvareda que se asentaba en el suelo en dirección a aquel almacén. Algo había lanzado un torrente eléctrico hacia sus propios sentidos. Pero no parecía que hubiese afectado en lo más mínimo a sus capacidades.

Se digirió hacia su compañera, quién parecía estabilizarse por momentos mientras seguía aferrada a su mano.

\- ¿Estás bien? Respira despacio, toda la maldita casa está llena de ese humo blanco.

\- ¿H-humo?– una tos interrumpió sus palabras, sin ser capaz de continuar – ¿Qué hago aquí?

\- Te he traído aquí para que no aspires ese hedor podrido. El humo no tardará en desaparecer.

\- ¿Qué humo?

\- El que has provocado hace un instante. Las ventanas están todas abiertas. Desaparecerá en unos minutos.

\- …..

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Levi... ¿qué estaba haciendo antes de que me encontraras?

\- Alguno de tus estúpidos experimentos que por poco vuela la casa entera.

\- ¿Un experimento? - frunció el ceño sin comprender demasiado - ¿Dentro de la casa?

\- ¿Es algún tipo de juego estúpido que acabas de inventarte? Estaba fuera cortando leña y he visto el humo. ¿Es alguna mierda intentando averiguar algo? Revisamos completamente esta planta hace cuatro días. No quedaba nada por revisar. Ni siquiera ese almacén. ¿Acaso has intentando volar una pared?

\- ¿Intentaba hacer un experimento? - repitió.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Este maldito humo no lo has provocado tú?

\- No recuerdo que estaba haciendo. Mi memoria está difusa hasta el momento en que... - un horrible relampágo asalto sus sienes provocándole un terrible dolor de cabeza.

\- Relájate. ¿Cómo que no recuerdas nada? Llevamos tres semanas buscando pistas en cada rincón de estas paredes. Tal vez has creado alguna mierda que te afecta a la cabeza. Ese maldito humo blanco.

\- No tenía previsto hacer ningún experimento, Levi. Necesitaba que Moblit me trajera el material mañana para intentar averiguar algo sobre la calcificación en la zona donde asesinaron a la mujer.

\- ¿Y qué hacías aquí arriba entonces?

\- ¡No lo sé!

\- Tranquilízate, Hanji.

\- Llévame hacia dónde estaba – su mano se alzó hacia el pasillo indicando aquella puerta aún abierta dónde la humareda blanquecina se había disipado – No recuerdo haber planeado ningún experimento. En absoluto.

\- ¿Es una broma? He oído la explosión desde fuera.

\- Levi, por favor. Llévame hasta allí.

\- …...

Colocó a la mujer apoyada sobre su hombro mientras caminaba a su lado. Sus pasos eran erráticos y parecía que su cuerpo apenas se había despertado. Fuera lo que fuera aquella sustancia que había inhalado, había hecho mella en su cuerpo y ahora se encontraba con una extraña falta de memoria y una pesadez corporal.

Se detuvo frente a la pared de madera, observando las estanterías vacías. Anteriormente, el humo no le permitía ver nada del interior, pero ahora la estancia se encontraba despejada. Una imagen extraña llegó hasta sus retinas. Avanzó con cuidado hacia el fondo. Una pequeña veta de madera se había desplazado dejando entrever un pequeño hueco. A través del cual emergía una pequeña iluminación.

Hanji se apresuró y procedió a introducir la mano en el hueco. Su mano retrocedió hacia atrás con fiereza dejando un objeto ardiente en el suelo. Pequeñas llamaradas inapagadas que mermaban. Acompasadas de aquel extraño humo blanco.

\- Levi, no lo inhales – procedió a indicar mientras utilizaba la falda de su vestido para tapar su nariz – Fíjate bien en la abertura. Tiene un mecanismo de autodefensa, si no se abre según una combinación correcta, este líquido se derramará y generará la explosión que has oído. La humareda parece contener algún tipo de químico que afecta a las terminaciones nerviosas. Tal vez el radio de alcance implique a diversas áreas corticales. Si pudiera calcular cuanta impregnación alveolar manifiesta la segregación de recuerdos inmediatos podría comprender este producto.

\- …... ¿Ese humo... provoca amnesia? - frunció el ceño confuso – Yo lo he aspirado. Pero no he perdido ningún recuerdo.

\- Qué extraño, tal vez no tenga demasiado radio de alcance – sus ojos se cegaron por un momento mientras observaba la madera ajada. Una pequeña gota que permanecía en un pequeño tubo transparente amenazaba con desaparecer sobre el suelo – Dame tu pañuelo.

\- ¿Vuelves a encontrarte mal?

\- No, quiero obtener una muestra... - colocó con cuidado la fina prenda dejando que se impregnara lentamente de aquel líquido oscuro – El primer componente es un reactivo bastante común. Posiblemente algún compuesto basal que ha hecho reacción, eso ha prendido el objeto que había en el interior. Pero el otro componente...

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Necesito verlo mejor a la luz.

Sus pasos la llevaron fuera de aquel extrecho cubículo en busca de una fuente de iluminación mejor que aquellos pequeños candiles que adornaban la casa. Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando los rayos del sol alumbraron aquella pieza de tela.

\- ¿Qué es? - insistió su compañero a su espalda.

\- Sangre... - exclamó confusa. Inhaló con cuidado aquel aroma que desprendía. Sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle. De nuevo aquella sensación difusa que amenazaba con arrebatarle de nuevo sus recuerdos – Creo que es sangre humana. ¿Qué clase de-? - se giró hacia Levi confusa – Levi, la sangre humana no tiene el poder de quitarte tus recuerdos. ¿De quién es esta sangre?

\- ¿Qué hay del otro objeto calcinado?

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, ambos se encontraban arrodillados frente a aquel objeto de aspecto cuadrado que amenazaba con destruirse si no lo apagaban con cuidado. Levi desabotonó su camisa y comenzó a palmear con cuidado aquel pequeño objeto. Las brazas de humareda blanquecina comenzaron a desaparecer guiadas hacia el exterior.

\- Ten cuidado y no lo aspires.

\- Creo que soy inmune. No me he protegido antes mientras te sacaba de aquí y mis recuerdos están intactos. Probablemente porque estoy acostumbrado a respirar el aire de mierda de la ciudad subterránea. No es muy diferente ese aire viciado de esa humareda asquerosa y pegajosa.

\- Eso no parece una razón de mucho peso... - se acercó con cuidado mientras examinaba el objeto - ¿Un libro?

\- ¿Tenían un libro escondido con tanta seguridad?

\- Está bastante quemado. Pero puedo distinguir algunas letras... H-hay un dibujo... ¿Una niña? Junto a una extraña criatura... Sujétalo con cuidado, voy a abrirlo – sus dedos se deslizaron sujetando la cubierta que amenazaba con calcinarse. Comenzó a pasar las hojas una a una. Papel quebradizo e insostenible. Sus ojos se detuvieron en un extraño nombre - ¿_El pacto de Ymir_?

\- ¿Quién es Ymir?

\- Supongo que la niña de la portada.

\- Menuda estupidez. Nos han gaseado vivos por un maldito libro de cuentos.

\- No creo que sea un simple libro de cuentos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella expedición hace tiempo? Aquel cuaderno que encontramos. La soldado que lo escribió describía un titan con capacidades vocales que balcuceó algo parecido a este nombre.

\- …... Mañana avisaré a Erwin acerca de esto – sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella que resplandecían con curiosidad – No, ahora no vamos a intentar analizar este maldito montón de cenizas. Vas a ducharte, tienes la ropa llena de mierda y polvo de esa pegajosa humareda.

\- No es el momento. Necesito recabar información acerca de- sus palabras se detuvieron mientras el hombre la colocaba sobre su hombro y la dirigía hacia el otro costado de la vivienda - ¡Levi, bájame! Debo recabar datos ahora mismo.

\- He dicho que mañana hablaré con Erwin.

\- …... - se resignó dejando caer su cuerpo de manera pesada – Déjame algo de ropa tuya. Estas ropas que me dio Erwin para la infiltración son demasiado estrechas en la cintura y cada día me aprietan más.

\- Te aprietan porque no haces ejercicio. Pasas todo el día encerrada aquí dando golpecitos a paredes mientras examinas el maldito moho.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Soy yo quién te lleva a la cama cada vez que te quedas dormida en ese despacho examinando los datos de la familia real. No es demasiado difícil darme cuenta de que has engordado.

.

.

.

El crepúsculo teñía el suelo con tonos que jamás había podido imaginar en sus retinas. Parecía que las corrientes de aire se habían confabulado para otorgarle bellas visiones a su edad. ¿Tal vez el pronóstico de una muerte cercana? Sus manos asieron una botella cercana y bebió con rapidez.

Varias décadas pesaban sobre sus talones conforme había avanzado rodeado de aquellas murallas. Cada década comenzaba a notar que sus botas pesaban cada vez más y se hundían en un suelo ficticio. Niguna de las gotas de alcohol que derramaba sobre su garganta podía transmitirle ni la más mínima seguridad sobre su futuro. No importaba los años que se mantuviera con vida. Hacía demasiado tiempo que había perdido su razón de vivir.

Sus ojos vidriosos observaron sus manos, manchadas de sangre. Tal vez esa era su única razón para ello. Asesinar sin descanso a cada uno de enemigos. No creía que existiera ningún producto que pudiese limpiar el aroma que había impregnado sus dedos durante el resto de su vida. Luchando contra su propio destino. Pero comenzaba a creer que había luchado en vano. Posiblemente su propio clan no fuesen más que esclavos de sus propias destrezas.

Se agazapó sobre la cumbre mientras observaba aquella granja alejada. Ahora ocupada por dos extraños inquilinos. Probablemente el varón de la pareja intuyera aquella vigilancia. Pero parecía que algo más agudo sucedía en aquella vivienda. ¿Qué planeaba Erwin Smith?

\- Pensaba que los matarías inmediatamente, Kenny. Llevan semanas ahí encerrados.

\- Relájate Rod. Son dos mocosos encerrados a solas en una casa demasiado grande. Probablemente estén copulando sin parar.

\- La dejaste viva, Kenny – insistió – ¿Pretendes que me quede callado mientras se acuesta con ese otro soldado en mi propio hogar?

\- Relájate – insistió – Es evidente que no pasarán todo el día con los pantalones bajados. Tal vez un par de veces, pero nada más. Levi no tiene tanta resistencia...

\- ¡Deja de bromear! ¡Tú sabías que ella sobreviviría!

\- Necesitamos avanzar Rod. Llevo demasiados años observando a tu bastarda jugar a ser soldado. Seguimos sin encontrar al asesino de tu familia. Si está dentro de estas murallas se ha escondido bien. Y los inútiles que pones a mis órdenes no saben rastrearlo.

\- Ese hombre ha desaparecido, ya hemos buscado en todas las murallas. Su familia pereció durante el ataque. Solamente su hijo sobrevivió. ¿Acaso crees que haya podido traspasar su poder a...?

\- No lo sé. He observado a ese mocoso junto a tu hija en ese regimiento de mocosos que juegan a ser soldados. Es un inútil. No se si su padre realmente le ha relegado el poder, pero ya nos hemos arriesgado a atacar al ejército directamente una vez. Es hora de que aprendas a anticiparte a los movimientos de Erwin Smith.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Observa la situación. Intentar asesinar a cualquiera de esos dos es una clara trampa. Pero su pensamiento no es tan simple. Son un cebo para que bajemos la guardia. Probablemente ya habrán hecho una incursión en nuestro propio territorio sin que nos demos cuenta.

Pesadas botas que se hundían en un suelo imaginario. Décadas que pasaban sin que un auténtico objetivo se visualizase en sus retinas. Manos manchadas de sangre. Y misterios sin resolver. Su garganta volvió a inundarse de aquel amargo líquido.

Se recostó desde su puesto de vigía. Tal vez una vista demasiado hermosa de lo que se avecinaba. Cuántos años más debería sobrevivir. Cuántos hasta poder ver finalmente el fin del mundo. El mundo que le había arrebatado su única razón de ser.

.

.

.

\- Erwin, Nanaba ha vuelto con el informe de los edificios que solicitaste. Como suponías, están asociados a la familia Reiss.

\- Mike, coge un caballo y reúnete con Nanaba en la destilería. Quiero que busquéis una entrada poco convencional. Si están utilizando ese edificio para reunirse, no entrarán por la puerta.

\- Nanaba ya ha intuido algunas posibles salidas.

\- ¿Crees que ahora mismo hay alguno de sus miembros dentro?

\- No, están distribuidos en otras zonas. Parece que lo utilizan de almacén. Posiblemente su base esté situada en otra zona.

\- ¿El castillo real?

\- Es probable. Hay algunas localizaciones en las catacumbas que no hemos podido revisar. Demasiada vigilancia. Nanaba es ágil y sigilosa. Pero no puede ocultarse tan bien. Tal vez Levi sería más adecuado para esta tarea.

\- Levi no es necesario en esta operación. No de momento. Necesito que permanezca allí junto a Hanji – reflexionó unos instantes - ¿Moblit ha terminado de reparar aquel libro dañado?

\- No lo sé. Hanji los ha entrenado bien, pero es difícil dirigir a su escuadrón sin especificarles que están restaurando. - se mesó la barba con paciencia.

\- Comprendo. Respecto a la vigilancia de la granja...

\- Suponemos que el enemigo ha comprendido la trampa evidente, como predijiste. Así que están abandonando paulatinamente la vigilancia. Eso nos ha dado tiempo. ¿Crees qué de veras ahora actuarán como dijiste?

\- Han pasado un mes concentrados en dos de los soldados más reconocidos de este regimiento. Saben que han dejado huecos libres permitiéndonos investigar.

\- Seguimos sin localizar su posición base ni el resto de las bases de resistencia.

\- Mike, ¿qué harías si no supieras por qué flanco va a atacarte el enemigo?

\- Reforzar la defensa... Espera, ¿quieres decir qué...?

\- Exacto. Acaban de cometer su primer error.

\- Cientos de soldados aglutinados en edificios abandonados... Es imposible que todos sepan mantener el sigilo. ¿Debo ordenar a mi equipo una incursión en la destilería?

\- Dejemos que se confíen. Quiero que tú y Nanaba forcéis la entrada posterior.

\- En tal caso aumentarán las defensas en esa área.

\- Observa el campo de batalla. Será más fácil derrotar al enemigo si no tenemos que buscarlo. Cuando hayas certificado la presencia de la familia Reiss y esta organización en el resto de áreas que hemos designado, quiero que avises a Levi. Comenzaremos la fase 3.

.

.

.

Aquella rutina comenzaba a ser demasiado extasiante. Más de un mes encerrada en aquella casa. Cada día se repetía la misma secuencia de acontecimientos. Y cada pequeño dato que recababa entre los susurros que emitían las paredes le causaba más confusión. Una familia adinerada asociada a una organización que conspiraba contra el avance de la legión de reconocimiento.

Un enemigo invisible que asestaba puñaladas en su espalda. Cicatrices sin sangrar que se volvían más profundas conforme sus preguntas permanecían sin respuesta.

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana del dormitorio. Sus párpados se quejaban de la fuente lumínica. Retozó entre las sábanas dejando que acariciasen su cuerpo desnudo. Otro día más. Otra pregunta sin respuesta. ¿Cuándo finalizarían todas aquellas fases? Solo Erwin conocía la necesidad de todos aquellos momentos de espera y ataque. El paradigmo de su estrategia, incapaz de ser prevista.

Se recostó sobre sus rodillas, intentando incorporarse con cuidado. El olor a té ascendía por las escaleras desde el comedor. Su acompañante llevaba despierto varias horas. Y había preparado el desayuno. El rugido de sus tripas le urgió a levantarse.

Sus pies atravesaron la habitación buscando un par de pantalones que colocarse. Encontró varias prendas dobladas en una silla. Levi, como siempre, procuraba ser atento respecto al orden y la limpieza. Impidiéndole rebuscar en el armario completamente aseado.

Mientras se colocaba la prenda, su imagen comenzó a emitir una sombra que se reflejaba en el cristal de la ventana. Se visualizó de perfil mientras se acariciaba el estómago algo confusa.

\- Tal vez Levi tenga razón, estoy engordando demasiado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Gracias a todos aquellos que continúan apoyando la historia. En el siguiente capítulo tendremos algo de acción finalmente. **

**Dejad un comentario acerca de vuestra opinión del capítulo. ¿Os ha causado curiosidad saber el enrevesado plan de Erwin? ¿Qué planes tiene contra Kenny y Uri? ¿Conseguirán algún dato clave para destapar a la familia Reiss?**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus zapatos solian ser los más cómodos que había utilizado en toda su vida. Pequeños y que rodeaban a la perfección su tobillo. Adecuados para alguien que pasaba gran parte de su día de pie. Y perfectos para todas las caminatas que tenía que hacer cada día visitando a sus pacientes. Realizar la ronda era algo rutinario, pero necesario.

Tras cada batalla, su trabajo se incrementaba. Numerosos soldados que se debatían entre la vida y la muerte y que solamente sobrevivían gracias a una ínfima posibilidad. Su corazón latía acelerado mientras apretaba aquellos documentos contra su pecho.

Durante muchos años había confiado en su instinto cómo personal médico. Cada vez que un soldado se tumbaba sobre una camilla en su clínica, podía discernir con agilidad si sobreviviría tras su lucha. Pero aquellos últimos dos meses habían sido una horrible agonía. La incertidumbre se mezclaba con la ansiedad de conocer si su diagnóstico previo había sido acertado. Pero finalmente tenía su respuesta, acurrucada con el suave latido que emitía su pecho.

Aquellos cómodos zapatos se detuvieron frente a una estrecha puerta de roble. Había entrado decenas de veces en aquel despacho. Entregando al líder de aquel ejército la lista de fallecidos que habían abandonado su último aliento en su ajada clínica.

Pero esta vez el nombre que encabezaba aquellos documentos pertenecía a única persona. Alguien a quién había conocido previo a su ingreso a aquel ejército. Cuando aún no sabía que su incapacidad para la batalla la delimitaría a cuidar de aquellos que sí arriesgaban sus vidas. Solamente un nombre.

Sus nudillos acariciaron la madera de aquella gruesa puerta. Incapaz de tocar, solamente deslizando su piel. Ya no tenía incertidumbre, pero una vez entregase aquellos papeles, sabía que no podría hacer nada más. La confidencialidad era algo primordial. Y le había sido instigada desde la primera revisión que había realizado.

Su puño se cerró con más firmeza. No podía dejar que el sentimentalismo ahogase su propio veredicto médico. Tocó con fuerza y esperó una confirmación en su interior. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y cerró tras de sí. Su comandante se encontraba apoyado sobre la mesa mientras parecía repasar un mapa que le era desconocido.

\- Gracias, Mai. Tu ayuda siempre nos es de gran estima.

\- Comandante Smith, he traído el informe final que me solicitó – su penetrante mirada se fundió sobre ella – Puede leer usted mismo el veredicto de la capitana Zoe.

\- Lo agradezco – pareció leer con rapidez mientras ordenaba con la mano que se sentara – Necesito que me asegures que este informe solamente ha sido leído por tí.

\- Así es, comandante. Comprendo que... debo mantener la privacidad ante esta situación. Respecto a la capitana...¿ella...?

\- Eres una excelente doctora, Mai. Agradezco enormemente que hayas puesto toda tu energía en su recuperación. Hanji es un aliado importante, necesito que esté totalmente sana para la difícil situación a la que va a enfrentarse.

\- Puede leerlo en el informe, comandante. La capitana Zoe nunca se ha encontrado en un estado de mayor salud.

.

.

.

El carromato daba bruscos golpeteos contra su espalda conforme el asfalto arañaba las gastadas ruedas de madera. Usualmente acostumbrado a viajar dentro de aquel tipo de transporte, estaba desacostumbrado a ser él quién dirigía a los caballos.

Moblit suspiró mientras contaba mentalmente cuantos metros distaban de la zona de entrega. Debía ejercer su rol a la perfección. 25, 24 metros. Concentración absoluta mientras su mirada no se separaba del vasto paisaje que se abría ante él.

18,17. Una cuenta atrás que helaba sus nervios de acero. Sumiéndole en una ensoñación eterna. Su piel rejuvenecía con cada pequeño paso que daba. Trasladándole a una escena conocida. Seis años atrás, y guiando a sus sentidos a la razón por la que aún se exponía a aquel atenuante peligro.

_No importaba cuantos meses llevase en aquel destacamento. Jamás se acostumbraría al peso que cernía aquella maquinaria sobre sus piernas. Terminó de retirarla mientras dejaba su equipo a un lado del almacén. El olor a aceite inundaba sus fosas nasales. Una figura continuaba a su lado. Aunque se había retirado rápidamente su equipación, su compañera continuaba evaluando un equipo ajeno._

_\- Hanji, debemos irnos – indicó Moblit – El capitán querrá que nos reunamos con él para enseñarnos los progresos del entrenamiento de hoy._

_\- Sí, enseguida – le ignoró mientras observaba los rotores traseros de aquel equipo que no le pertenecía – Moblit, ¿Crees que este equipo ha sido alterado? No encuentro ningún indicio de intervención._

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- Es el equipo del nuevo recluta, Levi. Observé su entrenamiento ahí fuera. Fue inaudito. Creí que tal vez había trucado su equipo en el subsuelo. Pero creo que..._

_\- Hanji, no deberíamos tocar un equipo ajeno. No quiero problemas con ese tipo. Vámonos – insistió._

_La mujer parecía pensativa mientras se aproximaban a su escuadrón. Permanecían sentados sobre unas cajas mientras parecían establecer un recuento de suministros. Moblit se volvió hacia su compañera que dirigía la mirada hacia el otro lado de la habitación, aún ensimismada en sus pensamientos._

_\- Moblit, Hanji. Finalmente llegáis – una chica rubia sonrío pícaramente mientras los señalaba - ¿Qué hacíais los dos juntos tanto rato?_

_\- O-ordenando los equipos de maniobras - interrumpió Moblit escondiendo su sonrojo – S-si todos organizárais bien vuestro equipo no tendríamos que revisar tras ca-_

_\- ¿Dónde está el comandante? - interrumpió Hanji aproximándose a su compañera – Quiero compartirle una apreciación que he tenido en la última instrucción._

_\- Siempre con esa absurda obsesión Hanji – la chica dirigió su mirada hacia Moblit quién parecía resoplar ante la mención del mayor al mando – Hay "otros" hombres en este ejército que merecen más la pena que el comandante._

_\- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_\- ¿No hay ningún otro hombre que te cause interés aparte del comandante, Hanji?_

_Moblit se alertó ante la pregunta y dirigió automáticamente su mirada hacia Hanji. Llevaba conociéndola desde el primer día de entrenamiento. Cuando ambos eran meros adolescentes. Apenas había hablado con ella hasta que había entrado en su escuadrón. Pero cada pequeño dato que conocía de ella hacía que una extraña sensación de insatisfacción se apoderase de él. Requeriendo más de su presencia._

_No sabía si describirlo como admiración o como algún extraño sentimiento que no deseaba ubicar. Pero un instinto protector se instauraba en él cada vez que permanecía un día más a su lado._

_\- ¿Cuál es tu tipo? - increpó su compañera._

_\- ¿Mi tipo? - Hanji pareció recorrer la mirada por toda la habitación deteniéndose una breve fracción de segundo. Tal vez otros no se percatarían, pero Moblit se había dado cuenta – No había pensado en ello, ¿influye en algo tener un tipo? A mí me gustaría poder dedicar mi vida a la lucha de la humanidad. No creo que nadie quiera aguantar ese estilo de vida a mi lado. _

_\- Tal vez sí... Aquí hay cientos de soldados, todos dan su vida por la victoria de la humanidad, Hanji. - su compañera dirigió su mano de manera insinuante hacia Moblit que sudaba nerviosamente – Así que, ¿a quién elegirías?_

_\- A aquella persona que no me retenga encerrada en esta jaula de piedra._

_Hanji se levantó de repente mientras se dirigía al otro extremo de la habitación, ignorando a sus compañeros. Su compañera suspiró y acarició su espalda con actitud de consolarle. _

_\- Lo siento, Moblit. Parece que esas gafas que lleva le hacen estar aún más ciega de lo que ya está – sonrió de nuevo – Ríndete. Hanji Zoe no es el tipo de mujer que se fija en un hombre y decide abandonar todo para pasar su vida junto a él. Debería ser un espécimen que la equiparase en rareza. Y créeme, ese tipo no existe. _

_Moblit frunció el ceño en desaprobación. Por muy indiferente que fuese a este tipo de situaciones, en el fondo lo sabía. En el momento que su mirada se había detenido un mísero segundo. Mientras su pensamiento estaba dominado por aquel pequeño hombre que solamente había causado curiosidad en ella. _

_Y ahora ella se acercaba amistosamente a él. Deseando saciar esa sed de conocimientos. Sus ojos se volcaron en el suelo de piedra sobre el que se encontraba. No sabía nada acerca de las preferencias de Hanji Zoe. Pero si ella decidía pasar su vida con alguien, sabía que no sería una decisión tomada a la ligera._

El traqueteo finalizó mientras los caballos se detenían en uno de los edificios pertenecientes a un noble demasiado conocido. Bostezó en voz baja y dio tres toques a través de la madera. Indicando un lenguaje en clave a su mercancía.

Bajó del carromato y se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión. Comenzó a contar mentalmente mientras esperaba que la puerta se abriera. Tal vez solo tendría unos minutos. Y debía cronometrarse a la perfección para que aquella misión saliera exitosa.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando notó que la puerta se abría levemente.

\- Comienza la fase 3.

.

.

.

Las piezas de ajedrez cayeron ante sus ojos devastando completamente su defensa. Había subestimado a su enemigo. Sus neuronas comenzaron a trabajar juntas mientras se debatía ante su colosal adversario. No pensaba perder esta batalla. No ante alguien que no llegaba a la suela de sus zapatos. Debía mover pieza. Y tenía claro cual sería su próxima jugada.

\- Jaque – sonrió mientras su mano se dirigía a la copa que aún adornaba el costado de su mesa _ ¿Qué harás ahora, Caven?

\- Jaque mate, capitán – la mujer de cabello rubio dirigió su fiel reina y derrotó a legítimo rey.

\- Mierda – farfulló descontento con el resultado – Vuelve a colocar estas malditas piezas, quiero la revancha.

\- La verdad capitán, debería volver a mi puesto. El señor Reiss quería que liderara a uno de los equipos en la zona este.

\- ¿Zona este? No he autorizado ningún tipo de incursión en la ciudad. Pronto se cumplirán cinco años desde que esas jodidas murallas cayeron. No me interesa alborotar a los ciudadanos inútilmente.

\- No es esa la orden que hemos recibido capitán.

\- ¿Orden? Ese maldito imbécil se ha atrevido a dar órdenes a mis propios hombres – sus labios se fruncían con impaciencia mientras se levantaba de su silla – Voy a cortarle la maldita tráquea a ese cabrón.

Ni siquiera era consciente de cuántos minutos llevaba andando hasta que sus botas patearon la puerta que permanecía cerrada. Escondiendo al cobarde que se había atrevido a desafiar su autoridad frente a sus hombres.

Cuando la puerta cayó contra el suelo con fiereza, aquel diminuto hombre que revisaba un pequeño mapa no pareció inmutarse. Sabía perfectamente que aquellas acciones no serían de su agrado. Y aún así...

\- ¿¡Se puede saber por qué has movilizado a mis hombres!?

\- Solamente he movilizado a los borrachos que llamas tu equipo para que defiendan las bases de almacén. Erwin Smith va tras ellas. No pienso darle la oportunidad de satisfacer su sed.

\- Tché – su vista se posó en el papel garabateado mientras dubitaba sobre que loseta dejar derramar todos sus órganos - ¿Y se puede saber que clase de estúpida estrategia has diseñado?

\- He observado que Erwin Smith ha demostrado bastante interés por la zona dónde almacenamos gran parte de nuestra material armamentístico así que he destinado a la mayoría a defender esa zona – señaló en el mapa un viejo edificio – Por otro lado he designado a otra gran cantidad de hombres al resto de zonas que controlamos en la ciudad.

\- ¿Que hay de esa mugrienta capilla?

\- Actualmente solo es un espacio vacío. Desde que Frieda... - sus palabras se detuvieron en el aire – Prefiero no disponer de esa zona a no ser que nos veamos recluidos por ese hombre. Pero antes de que eso ocurra me aseguraré de mover los hilos necesarios para colgarlo de una horca.

\- Tché. Esas malditas cavernas heladas serán difíciles de defender...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Los miembros que sobornaste en la policía interior y pusiste bajo mis órdenes llevan años sin utilizar ese maldito equipo. Esos imbéciles suicidas lo llevan a diario pegado a sus malditas piernas. Estaríamos en desventaja – la inseguridad anidaba en su mente – Me llevaré a Caven y echaremos un vistazo alrededor de la capilla. Necesito hacer unas pruebas.

\- De acuerdo. Vuelve antes del anochecer.

\- Informa a los soldados que se quedaron vigilando la granja que mantengan el ojo avizor y disparen al menor indicio de movimiento.

\- No es necesario.

\- ¿Cómo? - frunció el ceño.

\- Movilicé a esos dos gandules a la zona norte.

\- Repite eso.

\- Sobreestimas a tus hombres, permitiéndoles beber durante su puesto de trabajo. Deberías dar ejemplo por tu parte.

\- ¿Has reemplazado su guardia? Debe haber alguien siempre vigilando a esos dos. Te lo dije cuando entraron en esa maldita granja.

\- Era completamente innecesario tener a esos dos bribones bebiendo mientras observaban a tu sobrino acostarse con su novia en mi hogar. No deseo perder el tiempo, Kenny.

\- Maldito imbécil... - sus sienes comenzaron a bombear sangre de manera acalaroda. Una extraña necesidad de sangre se apoderó de él. Sus puños golpearon la mesa con fuerza - ¡Estúpido! ¡Debería sacarte las entrañas y dejar que los cerdos se alimentaran de ellas!¡Entonces servirías para algo!

\- ¡Baja ese tono, insolente! ¡Yo mismo comprobé su inutilidad en aquella posición cuando les ordené movilizarse! ¡Ahora muévete con Caven y vuelve antes del anochecer!

\- No me des órdenes – su tono se enfrío mientras visualizaba la entrada destruida por su previa patada – Has dejado al miembro del equipo de exploración más peligroso sin vigilancia.

\- Tché. He asegurado todas las zonas en las que nos pueden atacar. Aunque intenten utilizarlo como peón-

\- Maldito imbécil... - su mente desvarió hacia aquella partida de ajedrez que había perdido cruelmente – Erwin Smith no lanza jugadas tan evidentes. No va a atacar de frente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que...?

\- Acabas de sentenciarnos a todos.

\- Debes detener a Erwin Smith. Su plan debe haber sido premeditado. Reúne a algunos de los hombres que hay aquí y dírigite a la capital e inspecciona la-

\- Cobarde... - susurró – Siempre escondiéndote detrás de los demás. Ni aunque vivieras cien años jamás llegarías a la suela de los zapatos de Uri. Incluso la mimada de tu hija Frieda tuvo más valor que tú. Por una vez deja de esconderte.

\- ¿Qué estás sugiriendo?

\- El plan de Erwin Smith ya está siendo llevado a cabo. Si voy a tener recibir un tiro en la cara, me aseguraré de arrastrarte al infierno conmigo.

.

.

.

\- Apoya el peso contra tu hombro o estarás agotado en menos de diez minutos. No podemos movernos hasta ver la señal de Erwin – ordenó Levi mientras se recostaba contra la chimenea, visualizando su objetivo.

\- Entendido, capitán – murmuró Moblit.

Aquella vieja mansión les disponía de la mejor visibilidad de toda la ciudad. Esperando los distintos focos que indicarían que debían continuar con el plan. Ni siquiera estaba seguro que aquella enrevesada estrategía que había comenzado a hilar diera resultado.

Pero su instinto jamás le había fallado. Erwin poseía ese don. Y él confiaba fielmente en cualquier tipo de orden que le impusiera. Jamás cometía ni un solo error. Sus lívidos ojos grisáceos se posaron sobre su acompañante. Hubiera preferido a alguien relativo a su escuadrón. Pero no podía implicar a soldados normales en aquella batalla. Y Moblit Berner ya estaba demasiado familiarizado con el enemigo.

Se le había asignado la orden de seguirle y continuar con la estrategia sin cuestionar absolutamente nada. _Hanji fue astuta cuando se aseguró de retenerlo a su lado, es leal como pocos, _pensó para sí. Sus dedos permanecian inamovibles sobre el gatillo. Sabía que era por mera seguridad, pero prefería retener a su presa antes de que mostrara sus fauces.

\- El enemigo parece excesivamente cauteloso – indicó Moblit mientras se posicionaba sobre la mirilla de su rifle – Probablemente intuya algo.

\- No – su voz sonaba áspera y aburrida – Todo va acorde a las órdenes de Erwin.

\- Tal vez hubiera sido mejor vigilar esta posición con... la capitana.

\- Hanji tiene otro puesto en el plan de Erwin.

\- ¿Todo... forma parte de la estrategia?

\- Sabes perfectamente que Erwin diseñó este plan desde hace meses. Hanji te lo explicó. No te muestres tan sorprendido y mantente alerta. Conoces el protocolo de actuación cuando recibamos la señal.

\- Capitán...

\- Moblit, calláte de una maldita vez y monta guardia en silencio.

\- ¿Qué hará cuando acabe esta guerra? - murmuró en voz baja intentando no mirar directamente a su superior.

\- …...

\- A m-mí no me importaría c-casarme y tener un hogar al que volver distinto del cuartel. Tal vez dos o tres hijos...

\- Supongo que por eso vas continuamente detrás de las faldas de esa enfermera...

\- Y-yo... - el rubor cubría sus mejillas mientras se giraba lentamente – Yo...

\- Ni te esfuerces en disimular. Todos en este maldito ejército os han visto pululando a solas por la clínica del regimiento – sus ojos viraron hacia Moblit en tono amenazante – Como animales en celo...

\- No soy el único que anda por el cuartel detrás de las _faldas _de una mujer...

\- No me importa lo que hagan los orangutanes de tu habitación.

\- Me refería... - recobró su confianza mientras tensaba su tono de voz – a los altos cargos, capitán.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

\- No lo niegue capitán. Se perfectamente que se ha acostado con ella.

\- No deberías dejar que los celos se apoderen de tu raciocinio. Si desatas tu frustración en el anhelo a mujer, no rendirás jamás como soldado.

\- Y-yo no...

\- Si esa extraña y libidinal relación que tienes con la enfermera es una forma de mitigar la falta de esa cuatro ojos, deja de hacerlo. Es patético. No juegues con esa mujer.

\- No soy yo quién ha pasado dos meses encerrado con una mujer a la que niega querer pero que mantiene dentro de su cama...

\- No pongas palabras en mis labios, idiota. Si sólo quisiera acostarme con ella, no me habría ofrecido voluntario en esta maldita misión – frunció el ceño al instante – Olvida esa mierda y céntrate en la maldita misión.

\- ¿Se ofreció voluntario?

\- Comienzo a cansarme de esta estúpida conversación...

\- ¿Se ofreció voluntario... para casarse con la capitana en la misión? - insistió.

\- Esa idiota solo piensa en la ciencia. No hubiera aceptado de otra forma.

\- ¿Q-qué haría si ella se quedara encinta, capitán? ¿Dejaría el ejército y cuidaría a su hijo? ¿Haría su matrimonio oficial?

\- Menuda estupidez.

\- ¿Acaso tiene miedo a preguntarse eso, capitán? - insistió.

\- No debes preguntarle este tipo de asuntos de mierda a tu superior.

\- No le pregunto como soldado, s-sino como hombre.

\- Agh... - suspiró hondo mientras se giraba hacia él – Responderé a esta maldita mierda de pregunta, entonces te callarás y atenderás mis órdenes. Queda poco para la medianoche. Erwin estará a punto de dar la señal. ¿Entendido?

\- Entendido.

\- No se que patético cuento de hadas tienes en tu cabeza para querer tener una familia con esa enfermera ni me importa. Me niego a que mis hijos tengan que vivir entre esta putrefacción. No hasta que esas malditas murallas que nos rodean no sean necesarias nunca más y podamos respirar aire puro eternamente.

.

.

.

Erwin desenroscó la fina petaca llena de alcohol. El penetrante aroma inundaba sus fosas nasales. En otros instantes hubiera deseado deslizar aquel líquido con paciencia en su garganta. Rodeado de aquellas personas que habían crecido en el fondo de su corazón. Sentado en una cómoda butaca y sumergido en una animada conversación.

Pero ese día estaba demasiado lejano a llegar. Aquel recipiente no sería vaciado en su garganta. No era su propósito aquel día. No podía pretender fingir que su cometido había acabado y debía celebrar su victoria bajo una jarra de cerveza. Aquella victoria distaba años de ser real. Mientras aquellas paredes de piedra les oprimiesen no podría pretender que habían alcanzado una fingida paz. Mientras aquellas teorías que permanecían ocultas en su intelecto se volvían realidad. Mientras tanto. Mientras tanto.

Solamente podia conformarse con mantener a sus enemigos a distancia. Lanzar una amenaza para retenerlos ocultos mientras su ejército continuaba combatiendo en su ausencia. Era todo lo que podía hacer guiado por aquel emblema que resplandecía en su espalda. Solamente eso.

El aroma comenzó a volverse más intenso mientras derramaba su contenido sobre la fría madera adquiriendo un tono parduzco. Humedecido en toda su magnitud. Los deslumbrantes ojos azulados de Erwin se sofocaban ante la estrategia que sería llevada a cabo en unos instantes.

Respiró hondo y sujetó con fuerza una pequeña cajetilla de cerillas. El fósforo se prendió con una débil llama. La gravedad hizo su curso, dejando que cayera sobre la madera mojada.

El calor comenzó a emanar con fuerza, prendiendo rápidamente aquella montaña de paja y madera. El incendio se propagó con rápidez siguiendo el curso de la pólvora que delineaba aquel edificio abandonado. Las llamas comenzaron a arañar la piedra funesta. Los aldeanos salieron a la calle extrañados por aquel repentino incendio. La multitud comenzaba a agolparse buscando al responsable de aquellas llamaradas.

Sin embargo, las ascuas ya habían ocultado su rastro. Su capa verde ondeaba en el cielo, alejándole de aquel foco de atención. Su mirada permanecía firme mientras se dirigía al punto de reunión.

_Que comience la fase 3. _

.

.

.

La mujer torció su gesto extrañada. El humo había sido arrastrado hasta su posición. ¿Acaso algún aldeano había prendido fuego a su cocina? Su cabello negro permanecía recogido en su espalda. Sujetó su escopeta con fuerza mientras asentía hacia las personas que había a su alrededor.

\- ¿Dónde está el capitán Kenny? - farfulló extrañada – Ese incendio queda cerca de aquí...

\- Tal vez se hayan equivocado, Nevel. Lord Reiss nos advirtió que nos atacarían. Pero nuestras localizaciones no son públicas. El enemigo ha fallado.

\- …... - la muchacha frunció el ceño extrañada. Notando que el calor no solamente emanaba de aquella posición - ¿Hay... otro incendio?

Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la ventana más cercana. Colocó la escopeta a su espalda, y se asomó con extrañeza. Aquella torre les permitía observar la ciudad con cautela. Refugiados de ojos curiosos que atentasen contra su misión. Frunció el ceño observando la situación. No era un sólo incendio. Ni siquiera dos.

\- Doce... Doce focos de incendio... ¿Acaso pretenden pegarle fuego a la ciudad?

Un extraño presentimiento se apoderó de ella. Se aferró al marco de la ventana y comenzó a escalar hacia el tejado. El peso en su espalda tiraba de ella hacia abajo. Hendió su manó con fuerza y terminó su camino hacia el solitario tejado.

Sus pies giraron con pereza mientras observaba todo a su alrededor. Poco a poco los aldeanos habían comenzado a sofocar aquellas llamas. Su cabeza comenzó a doler. Bajo sus pies podía oír a sus compañeros abrumados por aquel sofocante calor que los rodeaba. Doce focos de incendio. Repartidos a lo largo de la ciudad.

Cualquier persona que no entendiera de topografía pensaría que eran aleatorios. Pero ella visualizaba el círculo que rodeaba su base central. Dónde ella misma se encontraba. ¿Acaso pretendían abrasarlos vivos? ¿Qué había de los hogares de los aldeanos que resultasen afectados? ¿Acaso la legión de exploración carecía de remordimientos sacrificando a inocentes?

\- ¡Joss! - gritó a sus pies dirigiéndose a su pies – ¡Comprueba las entradas laterales!

El sonido del cristal destruyéndose hizo que se encaminara hacia uno de los costados de aquel tejado, corriendo sin dilación. _Esa maldita ventana del sótano... Han entrado por ahí._

Se sujetó con fuerza al canalón y volvió a descender por la ventana. Sus pies corrían con fuerza por aquellas escaleras dirigiéndose hacia el foco de atención que había llamado su atención. Sus pies se pararon frente al tragaluz completamente destruído.

El pánico se apoderaba de su alma. Su corazón latía con fiereza. Apoyó la escopeta contra su pecho, guiando su dedo hacia el gatillo. No importaba cuán rápido fuera su enemigo, ella era la mejor tiradora después de Caven. Nadie en aquel destacamento podía igualarla.

La luz se filtraba a través de los cristales rotos. Comenzó a oír los pasos despreocupados de sus compañeros.

\- Permaneced atentos. El enemigo pretende atacar de frente. - sonrío internamente. _Idiotas, no podéis entrar por ninguna entrada, hemos vigilado cada punto de acceso._

\- Nevel. Deberíamos buscar al capitán – sugirió uno de los soldados mientras observaba extrañado el tragaluz.

\- El capitán está de inspección junto a Caven. ¿Qué hay de las bases próximas? ¿Han permanecido inafectadas?

\- No tenemos comunicación con ellos.

\- Defended cada entrada. Si han incurrido dentro de las localizaciones próximas, nosotros podríamos ser los siguientes...

\- Esos malditos suicidas no saben con quién están tratando.

En efecto. Esos soldados solamente habían sido entrenados para combatir contra figuras gigantes. Olvidando por completo que los propios seres humanos eran sus peores enemigos. Pero algo en aquella extraña estratagema había comenzado a extrañarle. ¿Qué conseguían con aquellos incendios? ¿Sitiarles?

Aquellas llamas serían sofocadas en cuestión de minutos. Eran incendios demasiado controlados y concentrados. Una vez se sofocasen solamente darían pie a una espesa capa de humo negro. Pero aquella humareda no ocultaría su rastro. Esos focos estaban demasiado lejos de cualquier base. Y convenientemente seleccionadas cerca de las zonas dónde el río se bifurcaba. Evitando prender fuego a toda la ciudad.

Se agachó mientras observaba los cristales que habían caído en el suelo. El enemigo era astuto. Cuando se había internado no había dejado ni el más mínimo rastro. Ninguna pisada. Sus ojos se alzaron hacia el tragaluz destrozado. Los cristales dejaban un pequeño hueco por el que resultaba díficil introducirse.

_Deben haber utilizado a un soldado pequeño, esa apertura es demasiado pequeña para una persona normal._ Pero sus ojos se detuvieron en una extraña muesca en un pilar cercana. Parecida al impacto de una bala. _Tal vez ni siquieran han entrado... Aún..._

\- Mantened la guardia aquí. Voy a revisar el armamento.

Sus botas eran cada vez más incómodas. Provocando que el sudor hiciera que resbalasen dentro de sus pies. Aquel pánico no desaparecía. ¿Cuál sería su siguiente movimiento? ¿Tal vez incinerarlos allí dentro? Visualizó la escalinata que se dirigía hacia su base subterránea. Suspiró con tranquilidad. El silencio se apoderaba en aquella longitud.

La luz permanecía tenue pero suficientemente potente para iluminar su posición y la de un posible enemigo. Sus pisadas le guiaron hasta una sala llena de armamento. Completamente intacta. Nadie había intentado posar sus sucias manos en sus balas.

Una sonrisa de complacencia se postró en ella mientras se dirigía al final de la estancia. Tal vez llevaba poco tiempo en aquel pequeño grupo. Pero se sentía cada vez más orgullosa de haber tomado aquella decisión.

Sus manos se acercaron a una de los sacos de pólvora que permanecían apilados uno sobre otro. Un extraño susurró llamó su atención. Sus rodillas se doblaron mientras observaba la pólvora. El susurro era cada vez más audible, parecido a un siseo. Tanteó en la penumbra aquella lona, notando que sus manos se manchaban. Una fuga.

Sus dedos tantearon aquella abertura. Un corte demasiado limpio. Pero, ¿cómo? El siseo continuó siendo audible. Y se desvanecía hacia el suelo. Su olfato se dirigió hacia el lugar dónde se acumulaba la pólvora. Guiando a sus manos a través de la piedra fría del suelo. Hasta que se detuvo en una pequeña abertura, una losa que parecía haberse movido tenuemente. No mayor del tamaño de su mano.

_¿Una trampilla? ¿En el suelo?_ Sabía que aquellos edificios que poblaban ahora para preparar sus incursiones en la ciudad pertenecían al Lord Reiss. O habían sido comprados a algún noble rico. Incluso el culto al muro había cedido algunas de sus iglesias en desuso. Pero nadie les había instruido a ninguno de ellos en ese posible escape. ¿Adónde llevaba aquella trampilla? Sus manos comenzaron a retirar los sacos hasta poder abrir lentamente aquella vía de escape.

_Si existe esta vía de escape, ¿por qué el capitán decidió taparla con sacos de pólvora? _Sujetó su escopeta y asió un candil iluminando el interior de aquel pequeño escondrijo. Internó su cabeza en aquel agujero mientras vislumbraba una extraña gruta subterránea. _¿Tal vez los nobles usaban esta salida antes de llegar nosotros?_ El enemigo debía de haber entrado por aquella entrada hacía rato, mientras utilizaban aquel tragaluz en el sótano para distraerles. Y ahora permanecía seguramente escondido en algún lugar de la semipenumbra.

Sus instintos se activaron mientras se giraba rápidamente hacia atrás. Una sombra tétrica emergió entra aquellas montañas de armamento. Aferró su arma con fuerza mientras apuntaba con fiereza. Un extraño sonido de disculpa emergió de la sombra, pero no pensaba darle la oportunidad al enemigo de bajar su guardia. Su dedo acarició el gatillo, retiró el seguro y disparó. La sombra desapareció.

Volvió a sonreír mientras se dirigía hacia su enemigo. La luz comenzó a ser más evidente mientras se dirigía hacia el pasillo. Un cuerpo permanecía inmóvil en el suelo. Desangrándose poco a poco. Pero algo demasiado familiar apresó sus sentidos. Reconocía aquel uniforme. Demasiado similar al que ella misma llevaba.

_Mierda..._

Aquella sombra no era un enemigo. Sino un compañero buscándola en el almacen subterráneo. Había apretado el gatillo demasiado rápido. Lamentó la muerte de su compañero mientras permanecía extrañada. ¿Acaso pretendían entrar por el tejado? ¿Por dónde...?

Una mano sujetó su cuello desde atrás. _Esa maldita trampilla no había sido abierta. Era un mero placebo para atraerme, _pensó para sí. _Acabo de abrirles la maldita puerta..._

Sus palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta mientras comenzar a sangrar contra el suelo.

\- Las ratas salen asustadas en cuanto ven el fuego... - susurró una voz pronfunda mientras observaba su cadáver moribundo – Este es vuestro terreno de juego. No podemos dejaros huir.

\- Estoy preparado para sellar la puerta, capitán – murmuró otra voz por detrás – Tal y como ordenó el comandante. Ninguna de las bases tiene otra puerta de salida salvo la principal.

\- Moblit – anunció Levi mientras comenzaba a tirar del cuerpo inerte de la mujer – Mantente atento. Probablemente no será el único que baje aquí abajo.

\- Antes de llegar aquí Nanaba informó que varios soldados estaban inspeccionando los alrededores.

\- Tché. Parece que su líder se ha olvidado de formarlos en la defensa – sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la montaña de pólvora - ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en arder esa sustancia?

\- L-la capitana... utilizó esa... esa sustancia que encontró en la granja para formular un químico que...

\- No me interesa esa mierda. Cuánto tiempo.

\- Cinco minutos.

\- Protege tu maldita nariz – un paño fue arrojado con fuerza hacia su subordinado – Esa humareda hará que te desmayes y pierdas tus recuerdos.

\- Tenemos tiempo suficiente para entrar de nuevo en la trampilla, detonar la sustancia y dirigirnos a la siguiente zona designada por el comandante. Los soldados ni siquieran sabrán que hemos estado aquí. La zona quedará inutilizada y no podrán acceder al armamento para defenderse. Si todo sale como el comandante ha ideado, deberían abandonar esta base y las de las inmediaciones.

\- Estas ratas se quedarán sin escondites – su mano observó su navaja manchada en sangre – Es una lástima no poder mermar más su ejército.

\- ¿Tal vez deberíamos haber traído refuerzos?

\- Sabes perfectamente que no podemos, no aún. Estás aquí solamente porque ya has visto el alcance de este enemigo. Erwin no quiere que nos enfrentemos si no tenemos la auténtica posibilidad de ganar. El objetivo principal no es asesinar a todos sus soldados. No ahora.

\- En tal caso deberíamos abandonar este edificio rápidamente. Hemos creado una distracción lo suficientemente grande. La capitana debe haber llegado a la zona de la fase 4 ya. Debemos centrar la atención aquí.

\- De acuerdo – su voz se arrastraba mientras avanzaba con cautela hacia el pasillo que se guiaba hacia el edificio – Detona esa cosa y métete en la trampilla. Me reuniré con vosotros en media hora.

\- C-capitán, no es necesario que sirva de cebo, el comandante indicó que-

\- Lo sé... - de nuevo una voz arrastrada que parecía convertirse en un susurro – No voy a salirme de la formación. Saldré por arriba y me reuniré en el punto acordado en media hora. Pero primero tengo que buscar a alguien.

\- ¿A quién?

\- Al cabrón que enterró viva a esa idiota hace tres meses...

.

.

.

La brisa del campo que rodeaba aquella capilla reconstruida acariciaba su rostro. No había ni rastro del enemigo. Posiblemente no hubieran descubierto aún aquel emplazamiento. O si tenían alguna certeza permanecía vacío. Lejos de cualquier sospecha.

\- Rod, volvamos a la base. Esos idiotas no saben distinguir una amenaza aunque se la pongan delante – bufó Kenny – Caven, revisa la zona y mata a cualquiera que parezca sospechoso.

\- Entendido capitán – asintió la mujer mientras se alejaba galopando en su córcel.

Su mirada se postró sobre la muralla interior mientras una extraña humareda llamaba su atención.

\- ¿Un incendio? - los pequeños ojos del varón más bajo parecieron extrañarse.

\- No, fíjate bien. Erwin Smith ha puesto en marcha su plan... Creo que intenta sitiarnos. Maldito imbécil...

\- ¿A-acaso pretender asesinar a nuestros hombres?

\- No... No puede involucrar a tantos de sus soldados en una lucha perdida. Aunque intentaran matar a unos cuantos... - un extraño pensamiento se posó sobre su mente - ¿Todos nuestros hombres se encuentran en las bases?

\- Pueden defender perfectamente los emplazamientos, Kenny. Deja de preocuparte. Sus espadas no pueden hacer nada contra nuestras escopetas.

\- No creo que Erwin Smith quiera doblegar nuestras fuerzas. Sería inútil. Somos demasiados. Hay algo más.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Maldito idiota... Llevas demasiado tiempo observando a tu mocosa jugando a ser soldado y has olvidado lo más importante. Erwin Smith es el líder de la legión de exploración.

\- Habla claro, Kenny.

\- No está interesado en nuestra sangre. Quiere arañar la maldita verdad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Cómo ya comenté, estuve sin ordenador durante varios meses. Y posteriormente tuve problemas con el internet en casa con lo que aunque pude escribir el capítulo en el ordenador de mi pareja, no podía publicarlo. **

**Espero que os haya valido la pena la espera. Dado que en breve llegará mi nuevo ordenador, no tardaré tanto en actualizar ya que falta poco para el final. En el próximo capítulo os explicaré en que consiste esta enrevesada estrategia de Erwin. Espero que cumpla vuestras expectativas.**

**Dejad vuestros comentarios acerca de que os ha parecido el capítulo.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Dos meses antes -

La oficina de Erwin se quedó en silencio mientras todos los presentes se miraban con confusión. Hanji avanzó hacia adelante enarcando una ceja completamente extrañada. Si tuviera la capacidad de arañar la incertidumbre, sus uñas yacerían ahora manchadas de su extrañeza. Sus pies se detuvieron frente a su superior mientras entornaba su demanda.

\- ¿Vestirme de blanco? - dubitó extrañada.

\- Como sabréis, el gobierno da un par de meses de reposo a los soldados que deciden contraer esponsales. Necesito que te mantengas fuera de escena un tiempo mientras desarrollamos la estrategia.

\- No obstante, si yo contraigo matrimonio, ¿no alertaré más al enemigo? Soy un soldado de alto rango, es algo que será rumoreado en toda la ciud- sus palabras se detuvieron mientras se daba cuenta de la estrategia - ¡Eres un genio, Erwin!

\- Lamento ponerte en esta tesitura, Hanji, pero necesito que sirvas de cebo mientras localizamos las distintas bases del enemigo. Estarán pendientes de tu ausencia mientras no estés en activo.

\- Ya veo... Podría aprovechar este tiempo para averiguar algo acerca del enemigo. ¿Cabría la posibilidad de dejarme en aquella granja donde se asesinó a la concubina de Lord Reiss? Tanto si hay algo allí que merezca estar oculto como si no, será aún más gratificante como cebo.

\- De acuerdo – su mirada se volvió hacia unos papeles sobre su escritorio – Firmaré una autorización para que puedas permanecer allí el tiempo suficiente. Respecto al matrimonio, había pensado que-

\- Me ofrezco voluntario – interrumpió una voz malhumorada desde el fondo.

\- ¿Levi? - se giró Hanji hacia él.

\- Tú querías que yo formase parte de esta maldita estrategia junto a ella. Si soy yo el que se casa con ella conseguirás tu objetivo más rápido. Esos malditos periodistas han aprendido demasiado bien a escribir mi nombre.

\- Lamento tener que mantenerte fuera de esta operación. Pero mientras Hanji esté apartada necesito que alguien se interne en-

\- Nanaba es ágil. Ella puede investigar lo que quieras – tomó asiento junto a la mujer mientras reafirmaba su discurso – Me necesitas cerca de Hanji – esquivó su mirada palpitante que comenzaba a sonrojarse cuando notaba su mano rozando la de ella – Ellos saben quién soy. Me obligas a salir en esos malditos periódicos cada maldito mes. Sabes que si yo estoy allí tendremos a esos imbéciles pendientes de nosotros dos.

\- Ya veo... - su sonrisa se volvió complaciente mientras aprobaba su decisión – De acuerdo, Levi. Puedes proceder en esta parte del plan. Puede que el enemigo intente reduciros, pero dudo que sea más allá del primer mes. Llegado el momento sabrán que sois un cebo, deberéis estar preparados para un posible ataque.

\- No hay problema con eso – bufó Levi en silencio, sus dedos acariciando con disimulo la palma de ella – Déjame armado y esos imbéciles no se acercarán a más de un metro.

\- De acuerdo, con respecto al resto...Mike, quiero que investigues los siguientes edificios. Busca entradas laterales y posibles ventanas que den al exterior.

\- ¿Quieres que invadamos su base?

\- No, no conocemos su número total. Esta misión solamente consiste en conocer aquello que nos es desconocido. Será información valiosa en el futuro. No conocemos al enemigo, solamente sabemos el alcance de su fuerza. Si pretendemos sitiar al enemigo debemos conocer su estrategia de ataque y defensa.

\- No parecen tener una estrategia demasiado clara. Parecen bastante centrados en el ataque. No resistirían si los sitiásemos – anotó Hanji mientras comenzaba a abrir algunos libros llenos de anotaciones – En los planos anteriores se presentan varias reformas en los edificios que has mencionado. Con lo que encontramos varias entradas que provienen del subsuelo.

\- ¿De qué fecha datan dichas entradas?

\- No he encontrado ninguna referencia. Pero podríamos acceder a cualquiera de ellas a través de las catacumbas accesibles de la ciudad. Si provocásemos alguna explosión lo suficientemente distractora podríamos entrar en ellas sin ser vistos.

\- Distorsionar la imagen del enemigo... - Erwin frunció el ceño mientras abría un mapa frente a ellos – Este plan presentará tres fases. Primera fase.

\- Levi y yo haremos de cebo en la granja aislada dónde fue asesinada aquella mujer. Averiguando la implicación de la familia Reiss en ese suceso.

\- Correcto. Fase dos. Mike, Nanaba, quiero que alertéis al enemigo para que protejan sus entradas principales. Dejad suficientes pistas para que detecten nuestra presencia.

\- ¿Eso no supondrá un aumento de sus defensas? Querrán proteger su armamento.

\- No tengo interés en mermar sus defensas. No ahora. No podemos arriesgarnos todavía a una batalla contra el gobierno. Ni comprometer a nuestros soldados sin tener garantía de una victoria real. A ojos del gobierno, el cuerpo de exploración seguirá su curso fuera de estas murallas. Pero quiero conocer hasta dónde alcanza su influencia sobre nuestro estado. Será peligroso si son capaces de controlar incluso a la realeza - su mano trazó un último trazo sobre el papel – Fase 3.

\- Prosigue – Mike se acercó observando aquellos trazos - ¿Nos dividiremos?

\- Se que conforme alertemos cada vez más de nuestra presencia y nuestra intención de incurrir en su guarida, duplicarán sus defensas.

\- ¿Qué posición tomamos Hanji y yo en este plan si tenemos que servir de cebo en la granja?

\- Levi – Erwin se giró hacia él con una mirada esquiva – Hace cierto tiempo os pedí a tí y a Hanji que os internarais en palacio mientras yo era el cebo. Recuerdo que tuvisteis a un soldado persiguiéndoos con sospecha. Pero terminó por desistir en su persecución.

\- Tché, ¿insinúas que tenemos que-?

\- Se que tenéis suficientes habilidades cómo para disuadir al enemigo. No descarto la posibilidad de que el enemigo intente atacaros. Pero llegará el momento en que comiencen a subestirmarnos. ¿Comprendes la estrategia?

\- Sí... - aquel ligero roce hacia la mano de ella continuaba existiendo, de nuevo volver a tener aquellos espectadores indeseados. Tal vez se hubiera precipitado en su propuesta, pero prefería tener miles de espectadores a que aquella mano fuese adornada por un anillo que no era colocado por él mismo - ¿Qué hay de la fase 3?

\- Provocaremos una distracción cuando nos cercioremos de que vuestra vigía se detiene. Quiero que Mike y Nanaba os coloquéis en estos puntos y selléis las entradas del subsuelo. Se que sois lo suficientemente fuertes como para afrontar un asalto. Levi, quiero que selecciones a un soldado de confianza y selles las demás. Necesito que esta misión siga siendo confidencial. Confío en tu elección.

\- Comprendo.

\- ¿Qué hay de mí? - interrumpió Hanji – Puedo sellar la cuarta zona.

\- No, Hanji – un extraño desazón se acumulaba en su pecho – Aún no te has recuperado tras el último ataque. Necesito que tu puesto en esta misión esté fuera de acción.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Necesito que te internes en el palacio.

\- ¿Acaso quieres volver a arriesgar su vida inútilmente? Yo iré con ella – interrumpió de nuevo Levi.

\- No será necesario. Si la estrategia es un fracaso, ordenaré su retirada inmediatamente. ¿Has entendido, Hanji?

\- ¿Qué ocurrirá si tu estrategia consigue distraer lo suficiente al enemigo? - insistió Hanji adelantándose.

\- Si mi estrategia es certera. Encontrarás cientos de pasillos desolados en todo el palacio. Se que tienes suficientemente buena memoria como para buscar la habitación que yo te designe.

\- ¿Volveré a aquella habitación que descubrimos Levi y yo?

\- No, el enemigo la destruyó posteriormente. Lo comprobé personalmente.

\- ¿Qué quieres que busque, Erwin?

\- Quiero que accedas a los archivos de palacio. Solamente necesito que busques información, un libro o tal vez una carpeta con papeles.

\- ¿Un libro?

\- Se perfectamente que el gobierno se habrá desecho de cualquier dato que date de más de cien años. Escondiendo la verdad. No podremos darte demasiado tiempo mientras mantenemos a sus hombres persiguiéndonos. ¿Crees que podrás reconocer en ese corto tiempo el libro que nos pueda aportar realmente la verdad que necesitamos?

\- Je – una sonrisa se alojó en su rostro mientras agarraba la mano de Levi con satisfacción – Que comience la misión.

.

.

.

\- Dos semanas antes -

Mai sujetaba una jeringuilla mientras observaba que comenzaba a llenarse de un fluido oscuro que salía del brazo de su paciente. Sus manos permanecían quietas, pero su ser se encontraba demasiado alterado. Sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada de aquella mujer. Necesitaba respuesta a aquella duda que la asaltaba durante aquellos últimos meses. Pero no sabía cómo proceder a hacer las pruebas necesarias sin resultar alarmante.

Un pequeño quejido la transportó al mundo real, la jeringuilla se encontraba ahora llena de sangre, sujetó un pequeño trozo de algodón y lo presionó contra la diminuta incisión que había hecho la aguja. Ella era paciente y no parecía alterada por el dolor lacerante que producía aquella sensación. Como si estuviese acostumbrada al dolor.

¿Eso es lo que suponía ser un auténtico soldado? Jamás había podido llegar a experimentar aquella sensación más allá del cuidado de los soldados. ¿Qué sentiría si blandiese una espada en lugar de un bisturí? Tal vez se sentiría más llena que si solamente observaba con frustración decenas de vidas morir en sus manos sin poder evitarlo.

\- Gracias por tu preocupación – interrumpió su cantarina voz – Espero que no sea necesario que vengas más a hacerme chequeos. Me siento impotente cada vez que te veo entrar por la puerta.

\- El comandante quería asegurarse de que podría tener éxito en la misión. Nada descarta de que no pueda ser atacada...

\- ¿Erwin te ha dado detalles?

\- No, capitana. Solamente se que el capitán Levi y usted se encuentran en esta casa por orden suya. Soy una mera civil que asiste al cuerpo de exploración. No puedo tener más acceso a las estrategias del comandante.

\- Perdona por tener que establecer esta distancia con vosotros. En ocasiones, en el cuerpo de exploración tenemos que mantener nuestras estrategias en secreto. No deseamos poneros en peligro.

\- No importa capitana – una sonrisa se formó en sus labios desde hacía tiempo – Aunque a veces es difícil llamar capitana a la recluta que escondía bajo sus sábanas los libros que conseguía extraer de la central. El instructor solía castigarte a menudo.

\- Ja, ja, ja. Me acuerdo de eso – Hanji se aproximó hacia su vieja compañera.

\- Hace tan sólo unos años aún te veía por la pista de entrenamiento dando vueltas por el cuartel buscando botas para limpiar.

\- El comandante Shadis se enfadó un poco ese día.

\- ¿Un poco? - frunció el ceño mientras comenzaba a recoger su instrumental médico – Preferiría no verte tan a menudo en mi clínica. Deberías dar más ejemplo a tu escuadrón y no exponerte tanto.

\- Hablas igual que Moblit. Debe habértelo pegado al pasar tanto tiempo juntos.

\- El subcapitán Berner y yo solamente procuramos pasar el tiempo necesario para instruirle en el cuidado correcto de su capitana que continuamente se expone al peligro – intentó evadir su pregunta.

\- Sí, sí, ya, ya. Eso también. ¿Cuándo volvisteis juntos? Recordaba que todos lo rumoreaban mientras eramos reclutas en el entrenamiento, pero cuando nos formalizamos como soldados nunca volví a veros juntos hasta hace poco.

\- C-capitana – intentó buscar una excusa mientras notaba que el sonrojo comenzaba a arder en sus mejillas – El subcapitán y yo-

\- No es necesario que disimules delante de mí. A pesar de ser tu superior, no tengo intenciones de-

\- Déjalo, por favor. Yo le dejé... Cuando ese idiota decidió involucrarse con este ejército lleno de suicidas y abandonó nuestra idea inicial de formar parte de un batallón interior. A salvo. Pero algo... alguien, le hizo cambiar de idea. No pensaba seguir formando parte de la vida de alguien tan estúpido.

\- Pero... presentaste una solicitud al comandante Shadis para formar parte del personal médico y asistir a los soldados que volviesen heridos de la batalla.

\- ¿Cómo lo...?

\- Cuando me ascendieron, yo misma tuve que revisar viejos informes para actualizarlos. Entre ellos estaba tu solicitud para formar parte de este ejército de suicidas pese a no haber podido completar el entrenamiento.

\- …...

\- Así que... ¿Responderás a mi pregunta?

\- Agh... Recurrí a uno de los peores sentimientos que podría tener. La insana y maldita envidia. Moblit tenía puesta su esperanza en que alguien generaría un auténtico cambio en estas malditas paredes. Y yo ni siquiera podía ayudar en ese sueño – sus manos temblaban mientras intentaba sostener sus emociones dentro de su corazón – Cuando le vi volver en una de las primeras misiones no iba andando al lado de su caballo como el resto del batallón, sino que iba en un carro completamente cubierto de sangre. Ese idiota intentó ayudar a sus compañeros y se olvidó de su propia seguridad. Mantenerme encerrada en esa diminuta clínica era la única manera de asegurarme de que podría seguir vivo tras arriesgarse por ese sueño ilusorio.

\- Moblit siempre ha sido un gran soldado. He depositado una fiera confianza en él.

\- Lo sé, Moblit te venera. Y tengo celos. Nunca le he oído hablar de mí con la misma pasión que habla de tí.

\- La verdad es que... Moblit nunca ha manifestado a ninguno de sus compañeros que ha decidido reiniciar su relación contigo. Obviamente existen rumores, pero llevas suficientes años en este ejército como para saber que no podemos dar credibilidad a esos rumores.

\- ¿Y cómo lo supieron?

\- Verás... Moblit siempre ha sido mi segundo al mando desde que comenzó mi mandato como capitana. Jamás se ha separado de mí. Aunque no estuviera herida, él siempre ha procurado por mi seguridad. Pero, hace más de un mes... Desde que recibí el ataque... Moblit comenzó a desaparecer un par de horas al día.

\- Maldito idiota... No sabe disimular...

\- Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando, al enunciarle nuestro plan antes de venir a esta vieja granja, Moblit me pidió que no te involucrásemos. Él sabía que Erwin había manifestado interés en tu ayuda en mi recuperación. Tenía miedo de que intervinieses en esta operación más allá de un simple informe.

\- ¿Tan peligrosa es esta misión?

\- Confío plenamente en la estrategia de Erwin. Solo debo pedirte que mantengas tus utensilios médicos preparados. No puedo asegurar que ninguno de nosotros no vuelva con alguna herida más de las que ya tenemos adornando nuestra piel.

\- Entiendo... - intentó dibujar una sonrisa triste sobre su rostro. Se notaba cansada, y la preocupación crecía a grandes rasgos – Cuando ese idiota vuelva de esa misión me aseguraré de que aprenda a disimular para no generar más rumores.

\- No te preocupes Mai. Los soldados necesitan entretenerse, es la razón de que cuchicheen por los pasillos.

\- ¿C-conoce... los rumores que hay... de usted?

\- Oh, cuéntame. Será divertido.

\- S-se que el capitán Levi es una persona extremadamente estoica. Incluso Moblit cree esos rumores. - sus mejillas adquirían un tono sonrosado – Aunque la mayoría de reclutas, como yo misma; creen que se encuentran en una misión ahora mismo. Muchos de los soldados creen que ambos han aprovechado este período para tener una actitud más libidinal... Ellos creen que tienen un affair.

\- Debo reconocer que los soldados del equipo de exploración no son demasiado creativos. Esperaba una historia más elaborada más allá de un simple romance esporádico. Hace años oí que un soldado decía que Levi había asesinado a miles de soldados cuando vivía en el subsuelo por tirar basura al suelo. Incuso historias que narraban que Erwin había pertenecido a una secta desaparecida en la actualidad. Pero parece que el desgaste físico está afectando a su capacidad de crear historias interesantes.

\- Entonces, no es cierto, ¿verdad?

\- Soy tu superior, no puedo responder a ese tipo de preguntas – palmeó su hombro con delicadeza – Pero tú eres mi médico y no debo ocultarte información.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- Levi puede parecer frío y distante. Pero la realidad es muy distinta. Lo se desde hace muchos años. Lo he comprobado por mí misma. Hace muchos años que Levi y yo somos amigos íntimos.

\- ¿Íntimos?

\- En esta pequeña granja el tiempo pasa despacio. Y aquí solamente hay una cama – sonrió mientras volvía a abrochar su camisa.

Mai notó que sus mejillas adquirían un tono carmín que tardaría en desaparecer. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella y sus ojos recorrieron el derredor de la habitación. Un pequeño dormitorio con una cama demasiado pequeña para dos personas. Incluso sus prendas de dormir habituales yacían cuidadosamente dobladas en un aparador cercano.

Hanji le acompañó mientras bajaba las escaleras, desde el pasillo alcanzaba a discernir un delicioso aroma. Sabía que aquella idílica situación era parte de una misión. Pero parecía que el capitán Levi había decidido tomarse en serio su papel. Y cocinaba mientras Mai realizaba su habitual chequeo médico. Sentía algo de envidia. Y deseó en su fuero interno que aquella situación se repitiese en el futuro acompañada de un hombre distinto al que acompañaba a su capitana en aquella situación.

Una pequeña casa construida en una pequeña granja dónde poder pasar una vida placentera junto a su esposo. Un fino anillo que adornaría su anular. Y una pequeña criatura que correría en un pasto cercano mientras ella tomaba una pequeña taza de té. Una escena idílica. ¿Tan difícil resultaba soñar?

Se giró instintivamente confrontándose con aquella mujer que suponía un extraño eslabón en la liberación de la humanidad. Alguien que ayudaría a que aquel sueño emergiese desde su alocada imaginación y se materializase. Solamente ella. Ya se había mentido demasiado a sí misma. Debía dejar de engañar a aquellas personas que le habían acompañado en gran parte de su vida. Sus pies giraron con pasividad. Levantó el rostro. Su voz era un susurro apenas audible.

\- Gracias por ser honesta conmigo, capitana.

\- Debo pedirte que no interpretes mi sinceridad como una iniciativa para traspasar esta información más allá de estas paredes.

\- Lo comprendo. Es sólo que...

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Mai?

\- Se que me salto el protocolo de confidencialidad... Pero... Tú has sido sincera conmigo, creo que debo devolverte dicha sinceridad - recorrió con la mirada el interior de la casa y cerró con cuidado, dejando que la mujer permaneciese fuera junto a ella. Sus palabras se tornaban cada vez más efímeras – Su progresión tras aquel ataque ha sido la adecuada.

\- Oh, ya suponía eso. Por eso he implorado a Erwin que deje de pedirte que me evalúes. Esto sigue formando parte de una misión. Es peligroso que vengas cada semana.

\- No es esa la razón. Mientras no tenga una notificación positiva en mis primeras impresiones en el informe, se me ha prohibido notificarle nada.

\- Se que no estás tan familiarizada como nosotros con los ideales de Erwin, pero, en ocasiones, tenemos que preservar el silencio para no asustar a nuestro soldados. El miedo puede ser un arma de doble filo.

\- Confío en el comandante y se qué no arriesgará su vida si mi informe es certero.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Mai? ¿He desarrollado alguna clase de secuela?

\- Una secuela que durará bastantes meses. Creo que está embarazada.

.

.

.

\- Dos días antes -

Una fragancia inundaba sus fosas nasales. Aspiró con firmeza mientras dejaba que aquel aroma le evadiese a su más añorado sueño. Su mano ascendió desde su cintura y se posicionó sobre su cuero cabelludo, arrastrando sus dedos con parsimonia. Tensó sus labios y los posó sobre su cuello.

Destino maldito que le obligaba a abandonar aquel sueño eterno. Disfrutar de la piel salada por el sudor cada noche. Aspirar su perfume cada mañana. Aquella risa entonada que no desaparecía jamás de su rostro. Algo chillona y demasiado audible. Pero cada minuto que pasaba sin oírla la añoraba aún más. No sabía cuantas misiones les llevarían a que aquella sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro, pero algo en su interior le impulsaba a preservar aquel sonido hasta el último segundo de su vida.

Hanji bostezó mientras sus ojos se abrían despacio. Tal vez, algún día, su fiel compañero descansaría más de un par de horas cada noche. Pero aquel día, distaba mucho todavía.

\- Mike ha peinado la zona. Se han ido, deberías aprovechar para descansar. Pasado mañana...

\- No necesito dormir más. ¿Erwin ha dado alguna indicación nueva?

\- …... - una mirada esquiva hizo que postergara su respuesta – El plan no ha sido modificado demasiado. Utilizaréis el compuesto que he podido extraer de aquella humareda que protegía el libro. Debería bastar para reducir sus fuerzas temporalmente y darme tiempo. Moblit se reunirá con nosotros al mediodía. Nos reuniremos en la zona acordada.

\- …

\- ¡Basta! - la mujer se giró hacia él, su torso perlado en sudor – Hemos hablado de esto decenas de veces.

\- No te excedas, te devolveré a ese subordinado tuyo de una pieza para que puedas volver a encerrarte en tu maldito laboratorio. Así que más te vale que tú también vuelvas intacta. No quiero volver a escarbar en la tierra a medianoche...

\- Levi, ¿recuerdas lo primero que hablamos cuando nos conocimos?

\- No – mintió – Hablabas demasiado. Nadie en su sano juicio podría recordar todas las estupideces que dices cada día – volvió a recrearse en su mentira.

\- Te prometí una cena. Y aún no he cumplido mi palabra.

\- No necesito una maldita cena.

\- Hace años que nos conocemos... - su voz sonaba algo cantarina mientras dejaba que sus labios se uniesen en una sonrisa – Pero jamás te he invitado a esa cena que te prometí. Lo he postergado, una y otra vez. Y otra, y otra...

\- Tu bolsillo está agujereado gracias a tus continuas compras de libros polvorientos y maquinaria para examinar mierda.

\- Puede ser, ja, ja ja. Aunque, la verdad...Lo aplazaba voluntariamente...

\- No pensé que fueras el tipo de persona que pudiese ser tan avara.

\- Y no lo soy.

\- …..

\- Quería tener un motivo para volver. Siempre que salgo afuera de esas murallas no sentía que algo me retuviera dentro de ellas. Necesitaba tener una promesa conmigo misma. Cuando alcancemos la libertad, ¿cuál será mi función? ¿Realmente seré necesaria? ¿Qué necesita la humanidad de mí?

\- Necesitan tu maldita cabeza – de nuevo sus dedos se hundieron en su cabello, girando su rostro hacia él – Tú harás tus malditos experimentos. Yo seguiré a las órdenes de Erwin. Tras cada maldita misión. Esta es la realidad, Hanji. Me da igual si es una cena o una maldita copa servida en un vaso mugriento en esa patética taberna a la que asisten nuestros subordinados a emborracharse. Me da igual la razón, solo necesito que vuelvas.

\- Volveré, lo prometo. Tomaremos una cerveza fría con todos tras acabar la misión.

\- ¿Te pondrás esta cosa esa noche? - sus dedos acariciaron su dedo anular, adornado con una sortija barata. Ni siquiera un metal noble para cumplir su objetivo.

\- ¿Prefieres que me lo quite?

\- Me da igual – mintió de nuevo – Vístete. Hay que preparar todo. Tenemos que borrar nuestro rastro antes de que esos cabrones decidan volver a establecer su puesto de vigilancia.

Se incorporó con rapidez y se dirigió hacia el costado de la habitación, buscando su ropa. Su propio anillo arañaba el tejido de su camisa mientras se vestía. Aquel tipo de joya era demasiado molesta para el combate. Podría dificultar su operatividad. Y la de ella. Era consciente de ello.

El único metal que debía rozar su piel era el de su propia espada mientras la blandía. Un metal que se fundiría con su mano hasta que dejase de respirar. Era un guerrero. Su sangre manaba por sus venas demandando acción. Procurando seguir las indicaciones de aquel líder que le guiaba en silencio, arañando una palabra que perseguía desde hacía demasiados años.

Esperando un futuro. Tal vez próximo o tal vez lejano. Pero la esperanza de aquel futuro le obligaba a no abandonar su propia arma. Siendo impasible. Certero. Mordaz. Por la esperanza de que en un tiempo posterior aquella sortija barata tuviese otro tipo de connotación. Una misión cumplida. Una distinta. En la que jamás volvería a desnudar su delicado dedo anular.

.

.

.

\- Dos horas antes -

El asfalto ardía bajo sus pies mientras ensillaba los caballos. Su corazón podría desbordarse en cualquier momento y derramar toda la sangre que lo hacía funcionar. No sería la primera vez que observaría la tierra que pisaba con fuerza manchada de su propia sangre. Cogió aire con fuerza y comenzó a tensar el estribo.

Sus ojos se levantaron hacia aquel pequeño carromato. En unos breves instantes aquellas pequeñas paredes de madera deberían transportar a sus superiores hacia la zona cero. Aquella estrategia que había comenzado a elaborarse meses atrás tenía que continuar. Se enfrentaban a una de las fases más complicadas entre todas. Un fusil que descansaba sobre el asiento que tendría que montar para conducir a dos de las personas más importantes de la humanidad.

Un ligero paseo hasta una base de operaciones provisional. Conocía a aquella rica familia. Principales proveedores del míneral con el que funcionaban sus armas. Interesados en mantener aquella relación de dependencia equivalente, habían accedido a ceder su hogar para poder controlar aquel espectáculo en el que los actores se colocarían en breve.

Erwin Smith. Una persona admirable, proveedor de aquella enrevesada estrategia ocuparía la zona norte. La última zona y menos vigilada. Un simple astillero. El enemigo desestimaba demasiado aquella zona. Probablemente sólo utilizado para deshacerse de los cadáveres de sus enemigos. El primero de los doce focos debía estar cerca de aquel lugar. Obligaría a los pocos guardias que la habitaban a alertar al resto y solicitar refuerzos sin éxito. En cuestión de minutos, aquellas otras bases que no hubieran podido localizar serían tachadas automáticamente en su mapa. Inundadas por una imagen alborotada de hombres buscando asegurar su refugio. Simplemente impecable.

Mike Zakarius, Nanaba Strauss. Debería seguir distrayendo la atención del resto de zonas cerrando las entradas subterráneas que permitían la salida posterior. Cualquier huida sería desestimada. Provocando el aislamiento hacia el interior del edificio. No sería difícil la identificación de aquellos soldados incapaces de defender su propia base. Y dotaría de suficiente información para compensar su desconocimiento del nuevo enemigo.

Él mismo y el capitán Levi deberían acudir a la zona de vigilancia. Donde el enemigo había agrupado sus mayores fuerzas. Seguramente un viejo arsenal de armamento. Pero cuya atención había aumentado a niveles colosales en los últimos días. Conocía la exposición de aquel sitio. Probablemente los soldados más capacitados del enemigo vigilasen la mercancía. Pero se habían encargado de dejar al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad. Moblit tardó en comprender su papel en aquella operación, pudiendo entorpecer la misión. Hasta que su mismo capitán insistió en que le acompañase en aquella incursión, para poder preservar su misión hasta el final si él debía confrontar al enemigo.

Cuando las entradas fuesen selladas debían reunirse en un punto lejano, observando desde el cielo la reacción del enemigo. Catalogando su capacidad de reacción y deteniendo su avance fuera de su plan final.

Hanji Zoe. Su propia capitana debía aprovechar la intuición de su comandante. Aquella que había deducido que la mayoría de los guerreros que les atacaban formaban parte de la escolta personal de palacio. Y abandonarían sus puestos habituales para proteger aquellas armas que implicarían su mayor potencia en el futuro. Permitiendo una mejor incursión en sus cientos de pasillos.

El tiempo no corría a su favor. Cada minuto desperdiciado haría que el acceso a aquella verdad que liberaría a la humanidad fuese retenido durante cien años más.

Sus manos terminaron de ajustar su montura mientras volvía a henchir sus pulmones para descargar aquella ansiedad que había sido acumulada durante los últimos meses. Se giró para encontrarse con una mirada triste. Una mujer de cabello oscuro y rizado le miraba con un lamento que no desaparecía jamás de su firme mirada.

\- Tengo demasiados pacientes, Moblit. No molestes en mi clínica cuando vuelvas esta noche – bostezó mientras su voz apenas era un susurro tembloroso. Delicadas lágrimas que abandonaban sus cuencas sin permiso – No quiero verte herido.

\- El capitán Levi estará conmigo en la misión. Se que estaré a salvo con él – rodeó su menudo cuerpo con sus brazos mientras intentaba reconfortarla – Dime la verdad Mai. ¿Cuál fue el resultado?

\- Sabes perfectamente que no puedo decírtelo.

\- ¡La capitana está ahí afuera dispuesta a arriesgar su vida!

\- Hablé con ella hace semanas... Sabe que he tenido sospechas de que pudiera estar embarazada.

\- ¿Se... lo has dicho? ¿El diagnóstico final?

\- Moblit... Entiendo perfectamente tu admiración hacia esa mujer – de nuevo aquel torrente de lágrimas incapaz de detenerse – Cuando le dije aquello ella dejó de sonreír en ese momento. Dudaba desde hacía semanas de su propio embarazo. Había realizado la prueba antes que yo misma y ya conocía la respuesta. Ha sido capaz de adelantarse a mi propio diagnóstico. Me sentí inútil en aquel momento.

\- ¿La capitana sabe si...?

\- Lo sabe. Y ha tomado su decisión respecto a ello.

\- ¿Que decisión?

\- Ella levantó su cabeza y señaló al horizonte y dijo que independientemente de su situación; no dejaría de luchar hasta que esas murallas dejasen de ser necesarias. No cesaría su batalla hasta conseguir un mundo en el que sus propios hijos pudiesen respirar el aroma de la auténtica libertad.

.

.

.

\- 2 minutos antes -

Traqueteo en aquel carromato que guiaba a sus huéspedes a una misión demasiado confusa y excesivamente preparada. Notaban la ansiedad corriendo por los poros de su piel y trasladándose a un eterno beso que no permitía que sus labios abandonasen su sitio. Tres pequeños toques en la madera indicaron que debían separarse para continuar con su cometido.

\- Recuerda cuatro ojos. Antes de que desaparezcan las humaredas que Erwin genere tienes que estar en el sitio acordado – su voz ronca susurraba entre los últimos toques del aliento de ella contra su propia boca.

\- Aprovecharé el tiempo. Tú encárgate de mantener a nuestros enemigos a raya.

\- Se perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer.

\- Levi, necesito ir a tu habitación esta noche. Cuando todo esto acabe.

\- Creía que te encerrarías en tu laboratorio en cuando te dejase libre a examinar durante meses lo que quiera que puedas encontrar hoy.

\- También, pero hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo.

\- Ya veo – su mano acarició su desordenado cabello mientras terminaba de ajustar su equipo – Cumple tu misión, Hanji.

\- Lo haré.

A escasos metros. Una figura observaba como un carromato desconocido se abría. A un costado, dos hombres se dirigían hacia una casa cercana. Al otro, una mujer comenzaba a encaminarse hacia el norte. La figura posicionó sus ojos sobre ella y comenzó a seguirla en silencio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia para esperar el capítulo! He tenido muchos contratiempos, desde no tener ordenador durante casi tres meses. Y cuando he podido tener finalmente uno nuevo, poco después se declaró el estado de cuarentena y he aprovechado para poder practicar el dibujo en este nuevo ordenador. Así cómo otras aplicaciones.**

**Espero que en vuestros respectivos países estén teniendo medidas adecuadas de contención. Para todos aquellos que tengan más ganas de su dosis de levihan, os recuerdo que tengo una página de instagram dokashibichan en la que soy bastante activa y subo muchos dibujos levihan. **

**¡Manteneos a salvo!**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La oscura humareda se reflejaba en la claridad de sus retinas. La ciudad estaba en llamas. O eso parecía. Dirigió su cabeza hacia los distintos focos. Solamente veía humo y más humo. El viento soplaba con fuerza conforme se internaba en aquel distrito que era rodeado por aquella densa humareda. Apenas podía respirar con aquella formación que oscurecía su capacidad su visión.

Comenzó a avanzar despacio mientras daba órdenes a su caballo de avanzar. Kenny visualizaba la escena horrorizado. Era incapaz de comprender que pretendía alcanzar Erwin Smith en sus bases, pero se había asegurado de evitar ser localizado. Alzó la mirada hacia los tejados, buscando alguna sombra. Imposible, ni siquiera sus habilidades eran las adecuadas para ver a través de su premeditado escondite. _Maldito Erwin Smith... ¿dónde te has escondido?_, musitó mientras peinaba la zona con cautela.

\- Caven, no pierdas cuidado de tu espalda. Si quieren averiguar algo de nosotros, pueden intentar sacarlo a la fuerza – escupió mientras escrudriñaba una chimenea lejana – Maldito sea, se nos ha adelantado por completo.

\- Kenny, tu deber es proteger el legado de la familia Reiss. Localiza a ese infame – Rod se tornaba cada vez más nervioso - ¿Acaso pretende asesinar a mis hombres quemándolos vivos?

\- Cállate maldito idiota y déjame pensar.

Las espuelas de su caballo comenzaron a disminuir su avance conforme tiraba de sus riendas hacia atrás. La humareda se tornaba blanquecina cuanto más cercana estaba del suelo. Abandonando el primero de los edificios en el que guarecían algunos soldados a sus órdenes. _Ese idiota tiene razón... los han matado a todos...Aunque..._

Se adelantó hacia la puerta principal. Sus pies se arrastraban sobre el pavimento clamando por una gota de frialdad que aclarase sus ideas. Intentar equiparar el intelecto de Erwin Smith era una completa insolencia. Inalcanzable. Por mucho que intentase averiguar que tipo de dinámica intentaba proseguir solo conseguía darse contra una puerta cerrada. La misma de la que ahora se filtraba aquella humareda blanquecina.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - se agachó mientras observaba que aquella humareda no poseía ningún tipo de calor y comenzaba a evaporarse conforme el contacto aumentaba a precipitarse – Caven, déjame tu arma.

Silencio a su espalda.

\- ¿Caven?

Silencio de nuevo. Se giró súbitamente descubriendo a su subordinada desmayada en el suelo junto a aquel infame bastardo que comenzaba a reincorporarse. Se acercó con cuidado observando sus pupilas dilatadas. Una situación que había vivido con anterioridad y había presenciado en distintas ocasiones. ¿Acaso habían replicado aquel poder? Aunque de manera lastimosa, seguramente no durase más de unos instantes. La solemnidad del fundador no se podía duplicar en un patético laboratorio.

\- ¿Ca...pitán? - repuso Caven mientras sujetaba su cabeza extrañada - ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Íbamos a internarnos en la ciudad y...

\- Ya veo... ni siquiera tiene alcance para más allá de unos meros minutos. Una copia barata – se arrodilló frente a su jefe y examinó su rostro confuso – Reiss, lárgate de aquí. Caven, revisa la base central. Verifica si han modificado el armamento. Procura no respirar esta cosa. Seguramente lo habrán utilizado como distractor en más de un sitio. Cuando llegues allí, quiero que-

\- ¡Abre inmediatamente esa puerta, Kenny! ¡Deben estar ardiendo! Si entráis ahora mismo podremos salvar parte de mis pertenen-

Un puñetazo aterrizó en su rostro obligándole a sellar sus palabras dentro de sus labios.

\- ¡Cállate! Es una mera estratagema. - observó el cuerpo inconsciente del hombre postrado ante sus pies – Parece que el amo por fin se arrodilla frente al perro. Por fin se ha callado...

\- ¿Qué hacemos con él, capitán? - Caven comenzó a visualizar sus constantes vitales mientras intentaba sujetar su menudo cuerpo.

\- Déjalo escondido en alguna cuneta. Será un estorbo si intentamos imponernos a Erwin Smith con ese imbécil gritando. - _si a mí no me ha afectado... ¿dónde estás escondido, Levi?_

_\- _Capitán, indique órdenes.

\- Dírigete a la base central – su mirada peinaba la zona que los rodeaba lleno de aquella oscuridad fundida en un humo penetrante. Su instinto se agudizaba a cada centímetro que examinaba sin descanso – Mantén tu arma cargada, Caven. Y aprieta el gatillo sin vacilar.

\- Entendido. ¿Se dirigirá a la base norte, capitán?

\- Je... - una sonrisa emergió en sus comisuras elevándolas, una presencia conocida que entraba dentro de su radar interno – No, hay otro sitio al que debo ir antes.

Su subordinada comenzó a galopar en la dirección indicada mientras rememoraba internamente sus órdenes. Kenny se giró y se apoyó en la grupa de su caballo.

_Lo siento Levi. Será mejor posponer nuestro encuentro hasta que hayas aprendido a cambiarte sólo los pañales._

.

.

.

Erwin permanecía agazapado contra el tejado mientras observaba que su pátina negra comenzaba a ascender hasta el cielo. El tiempo se agotaba. Y debían organizarse para buscar a Hanji. La inmensidad del cielo abierto mostraba un atardecer que les otorgaría de una nueva posibilidad de ocultarse cuando aquellas humaredas se disipasen en la estratosfera.

Perfectamente calculado, su cerebro era algo demasiado valioso que no podía permitirse que desapareciera. No aún. Una figura apareció en la línea del horizonte avanzando hacia él. Con un aspecto algo torpe y colosal. Un tamaño ligeramente mayor a la media. Sonrió con tranquilidad mientras observaba a su subordinado aparecer.

\- ¿Te han dado muchos problemas, Mike?

\- Para nada, se han echado a dormir en cuanto arrojé esa cosa. Ni siquiera han sido conscientes de que me he paseado por allí con plena naturalidad. No se cómo Hanji ha diseñado esa cosa, pero funciona.

\- Perfecto, porque no podemos replicarlo de nuevo. Hemos agotado nuestras cartas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Amplificó un compuesto que extrajo de la granja. Pero al no tener más de la base no podemos realizar más incursiones. Hoy nos jugamos todo. Hasta que encontremos otra carta que ella pueda desencriptar con su ciencia. De momento. Es todo lo que tenemos.

\- ¡Comandante! - bramó una voz lastimera que vibraba con cada pequeña resonancia.

\- ¡Nanaba! - Mike interceptó a la mujer que cojeaba mientras agarraba con fuerza un artefacto semidestruido bañado en su propia sangre - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- Algunos de los soldados despertaron antes de tiempo... Supongo que el compuesto difiere en cada organismo. - tosió con fuerza mientras mantenía su brazo extendido, permitiendo que una gruesa venda cubriese sus heridas – Encontré esto en uno de sus almacenes de armamento. Creo que intentan desarrollar algún nuevo tipo de arma.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - los azulados ojos de Erwin se tornaron apagados mientras examinaba el objeto – Parece una pistola.

\- Ya han cargado con munición antes contra nosotros. Un cañón más grande no les dará más poder, Erwin.

\- Necesito que Hanji examine este objeto – observó el metal dañado mientras las finas líneas de su piel traspasaban el frío acero – ¿Qué ves en él, Mike?

\- Veamos... - su olfato excesivamente desarrollado aspiró un aroma reconocido que le transportaba a algunos meses atrás – Encuentro retazos de algo parecido a la pólvora que encontramos en los cadáveres en el bosque. Aquellos pedazos de carne apestaban igual que este cacharro.

\- Podría tener una correlación. Tal vez intentasen probar algún nuevo tipo de arma utilizando aquellos cuerpos.

El soberano comandante torció los tobillos mientras observaba su alrededor de nuevo. El tiempo decrecía con cada minuto que pasaba. Los ciudadanos tomaban su parte en aquella guerra silenciosa. Dónde la batalla sería ganada cuando sus manos se llenasen de palabras, y no de sangre. Suspiró en voz baja mientras ansiaba poder haber creado una distracción lo suficientemente potente para que su subordinada cumpliese con su misión.

Un muchacho jadeante y con el costado arañado en finas líneas carmesí apareció ante su vista. Frunció el ceño extrañado. Moblit no debía volver sólo. El soldado se derrumbó sobre las tejas cubiertas de moho mientras se sujetaba el costado.

\- Me han... descubierto – jadeos insonoros, apenas más allá de un susurro – Sus hombres... están entrenados como bestias, comandante...

\- ¿Cuántos? - preguntó sin dejar de sostener la mano del hombre, intentando tranquilizarle mientras examinaba su herida.

\- Tres... Sólo... sólo he podido acabar con... uno – extraña acuosidad que amenazaba con poblar sus cuencas oculares – Jamás había...

\- Lamento haberte puesto en esta tesitura, Moblit. Hanji confía en tí, Levi también. Creo en ellos, y creo en tí. Espero no tener que volver a pedirte que reduzcas a otro enemigo a cenizas.

\- No, comandante. Conozco el alcance de mi deber como soldado. Debo ser yo quién se disculpe por no haber acabado con el enemigo totalmente...

\- No eres una máquina, Moblit. Descansa. - dobló su cuerpo hacia atrás dirigiéndose hacia el exterior - ¿Dónde está Levi?

\- El capitán Levi... - Moblit fruncía el ceño mientras sus dedos recorrían su camisa manchada en sudor y sangre – Tenía un asunto que terminar.

\- Mike, mantén la posición y ocúpate de ellos dos.

\- ¿Dónde irás, Erwin?

\- Voy a buscar a Levi.

.

.

.

Sus pies volaban con celeridad en aquel reducido espacio. Decenas de soldados durmiendo a su alrededor. Mientras aquella neblina le rodeaba por completo. Su mano acarició un retazo de cúmulo, atravesando su epitelio. Inerte. Como si de aire puro se tratase. No entendía el misterio de aquel extraño instrumento de ataque diseñado por la ciencia.

Ni su extraña inmunidad. Levi alzó la vista y empezó a contar mentalmente. _Uno, dos, tres. _Aquel compuesto replicado en vasos de precipitado no tendría el mismo efecto que aquella sustancia que encontraron en la granja. Probablemente no tardasen más de unos minutos en reincorporarse y posiblemente no consiguieran atacar a sus recuerdos.

Los cuerpos aparentemente inertes de aquellos guardias parecían relajados, como si aquella guerra no llevase librándose más de un siglo. Ajenos a la auténtica realidad que les acompañaba. Giró su vista hacia la derecha. Algunos barriles de alcohol. Con un olor penetrante y químico. Probablemente también experimentasen en aquella morada de armamento con posibles maneras de agredir con mayor vehemencia a sus enemigos.

Levi frunció el ceño intentando vislumbrar un posible futuro en el que él mismo sería acribillado por aquellas decenas de cañones que había visto escasos minutos atrás. ¿Cuál de todas esas escopetas sería la que le volaría la cabeza?

_Doscientos siete, doscientos ocho. ¿Dónde está ese maldito? _Se agazapó sobre uno de los soldados y examinó sus ropajes. Demasiado conocidos. Aquel emblema bordado sobre su pecho parecía adquirir otra connotación. Algo que había observado en las altas esferas del gobierno en demasiadas ocasiones. Cada maldita reunión antes de una misión. Cada maldita respuesta negativa de proseguir su avance. Cada maldita orden restringuiendo a Erwin. Cada maldito segundo que luchaban por contradecir sus órdenes. Cada maldita vez.

\- Así que estáis más cerca de lo que creíamos... - murmuró apenas separando sus labios.

La puerta principal se abrió con sigilo. Levi alzó su cuerpo y saltó hacia una viga cerca. Una mujer con cabello rubio entró con un pañuelo sobre la boca. _Muy inteligente_. La observó con cuidado mientras sus sigilosos pasos le guiaban a través de aquel laberinto de madera que coronaba el techo.

La mujer procedió a agacharse junto a uno de los hombres y le tomó el pulso. Permaneció inmutable mientras parecía contar mentalmente. _Esa mujer es uno de ellos..._

Comenzó a ponderarse si sería una buena venganza raptar a una mujer perteneciente a los suyos. Pero eso haría que no pudiera satisfacerse de ver la cara de aquel bastardo cuando repitiese en esa desconocida todo aquello que habían hecho a Hanji. Y sabía que no sería suficiente para saciar su sed.

Ella prosiguió su camino examinado cada cuerpo. Se acercó junto a una de las barricas y abrió el pequeño grifo con la intención de examinar su contenido. Levi saltó desde el techo detrás de ella, aprovechando la distracción en la que pretendía posiblemente beber. La agarró desde el cuello por detrás y comenzó a retroceder.

\- ¿Dónde está tu maldito líder? - susurró en su oreja mientras su cierre sobre su cuello se volvía más certero.

\- Je, je, je – una risa nerviosa se apoderó de ella.

\- ¿¡Dónde está esa maldita mierda!?

\- El capitán estaba en lo cierto. No podríamos engañarte fácilmente.

\- ¿Quién es y de qué me conoce? - su voz se tornó nerviosa mientras decenas de imágenes agolpaban sus sienes. Alguien conocido, alguien que prefería preservar en su pasado.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! - una sonrisa ensombreció su cara mientras volvía a repetir – No podemos engañarte fácilmente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que...? - su instinto le hizo girarte rápidamente observando a un soldado que se había levantado y parecía tambalear.

Aquel primero al que había tomado sus constantes vitales. Demasiado atento a sus acciones, se había encargado de dejarle un arma con la que defenderse. La misma que apuntaba ahora hacia él mismo. La espada que sobresalía de su equipo encontró un espacio junto a la delicada piel del cuello de ella, manchándola de su sangre con lentitud.

\- No me importa degollarla ahora mismo. Cualquiera de los dos me vale cómo carnaza para atraer al líder de vuestra manada. Tú decides. Antes de que dispares, la cabeza de tu compañera rodará hasta tus pies. Y la metralla de tu arma se alojará en su pecho.

\- ¡Dispara! - ordenó la mujer alzando la voz.

Levi se arrojó hacia el suelo utilizando el cuerpo de la mujer como escudo mientras no perdía la vista de la dirección de la bala. Mientras aterrizaba sobre el suelo se percató que aquella senda jamás había apuntado hacia él. Sino a su espalda. Dónde aquellos barriles comenzaban a encharcar el suelo bajo ellos. Un agujero que bombeaba continuamente aquella apestosa sustancia.

Sus pies mojados por aquella sustancia compuesta de alcohol. Excesivamente penetrante. Frunció el ceño. Parece que aquellos soldados estaban demasiado bien entrenados. En lugar de almacenar aquello que les emborracharía, preservaban alcohol para curar sus heridas.

No conocía demasiado bien los compuestos. Pero aquel era algo que en demasiadas ocasiones había podido llegar a vislumbrar. Metido en en diminutos frascos en aquel polvoriento laboratorio que visitaba a menudo. Etanol. Un compuesto altamente inflamable, y que goteaba lentamente hasta manchar la pólvora que yacía a tan sólo unos escalones de su posición.

El soldado levantó su arma dispuesto a disparar de nuevo. Levi abandonó su posición dispuesto a placar a su presa antes de que volviese a disparar.

A varios metros de aquel edificio, Erwin lanzaba sus ganchos mientras sobrevolaba la ciudad. Apenas tardó unos segundos en alcanzar su objetivo. Apenas unos segundos para observar aquel edificio que debía asegurar Levi fundirse en una enorme explosión.

.

.

.

Los ligeros pasos de Hanji la adentraban cada vez más entre aquellos enrevesados pasillos que se llenaban de rumores. Rumores de algún ciudadano indignado que había decidido clamar una venganza y había desembocado en en una saga de incendios alicientados por las corrientes de aire. Las voces de los soldados corriendo despavoridos confirmaban aún más la hipótesis de Erwin.

Se agazapó en una esquina observando como se vaciaba su camino y aquellos que debían ser su impedimento desaparecían de su vista.

Alzó el cañón de su escopeta mientras sus pisadas se volvían más certeras con cada metro recorrido. Añoraba su viejo equipo. Aquel que le acompañaba durante años, pero si era descubierta no podría justificar llevar aquel armamento atado a su cuerpo. Aquel cañón humeante sería más fácil de ocultar.

Tal vez danzaba mientras sus zancadas se volvían cada vez más grandes. Corriendo a través de algo muy lejano a su auténtico hogar. Pero se desenvolvía con soltura. Como si hubiera caminado entre aquellos corredores cientos de veces. Se detuvo en un punto cave mientras examinaba la zona. Pasos a su alrededor. Retiró el seguro de su arma y continúo dando amplios pasos mientras apuntaba con ella.

Algunos soldados atravesaban un pasillo lejano distante de ella. _Se dirigen hacia las dependencias reales... Erwin tenía razón. Priorizarán la defensa de aquello que consideran valioso. Pero no es vuestro títere lo que ahora me interesa. _Musitó en su mente mientras visualizaba una enorme puerta doble que mantenía retenido al falso rey.

Corrió en dirección contraria hacia un corredor alargado y deshabitado. Suspiró hondo y abrió una diminuta puerta de madera desgastada. Una sala frecuentemente utilizada. Pero jamás con un objetivo útil. La sala de archivos. Sus pasos la hicieron avanzar hacia delante. Cientos de estanterías llenas de libros y documentos. Ventanales inmensos que dejaban entrar la luz hasta el último recodo del día. Se aproximó hacia un estante próximo y extrajo un simple documento.

Nada interesante, simple política de raciocinio. Sus dedos rozaban cada pequeña carpeta cargada de aquel papiro que sangraba tinta. Continuó abriendo cada pequeña carpeta hasta encontrarse por azar un documento reciente escrito por ella misma. Una misión no demasiado lejana. Sonrisa nostálgica al percatarse de que no todos sus estudios se desestimaban.

_Hanji, concéntrate. Aquí debe haber millares de documentos. No tienes tiempo de leerlos uno por uno. _

Prosiguió avanzando mientra se fijaba en su sombra proyectada en el suelo por los amplios ventanales. _Lo que busco debe tener más de cien años, no aguantaría la presencia de luz tan directa. _La presencia de su proyección en el suelo le traslada una extraña sensación. Aparentemente dispar. Y extrañamente torcida con respecto a la disposición de las estanterías, que parecen torcerse varios milímetros conforme avanza. Ninguno de aquellos documentos estaría completamente protegido. Aquellos amplios ventanales. El propio mobiliario reflejaba los haces de luz sobre los miles de libros. Al fondo una serie de espejos permitían que se iluminase sin la necesidad de un candil. Cristales dorados que colgaban del techo como meros adornos. Apartados dorados para la lectura. Una disposición para propagar la mayor cantidad de iluminación posible. _Una perfecta habitación de lectura. _

Mientras continuaba avanzando su sombra volvía a indicarle algo que había obviado. La dirección cambiaba lentamente. Conforme el día avanza el sol desata su ira sobre aquellos delicados documentos con una orientación distinta.

Hanji se puso de espaldas y alzó su brazo delante de ella. Simulando un reloj de arena, siguiendo el rumbo de su sombra según las horas. Deteniéndose en un diminuto estante que no parecía reflejar ningún tipo de luz. _Escondido a la vista. Nadie se fijaría en un estante cualquiera entre miles de ellos. _

Comenzó a acercarse deseosa de acariciar el delicado cuero que recubría aquella senda de libros cuando la sombra de la ventana dejó de ser uniforme. Sujetó su arma hacia el frente y caminó varios pasos comprobando que la sombra volvía a ser recta, perfectamente delimitada. Una sonrisa elevó las comisuras de sus labios.

Volvió a avanzar mientras observaba uno de los espejos. Que le devolvía la imagen de su propio rostro rodeado de luz tras ella. Un leve siseo provocó que la luz variara un instante. Giró sus talones inmediatamente apuntando hacia la ventana. La figura tropezó y se golpeó contra la ventana.

\- ¡Dejá de esconderte y sal de una vez! - gritó mientras apuntaba hacia la ventana.

Comenzó a correr en dirección a la ventana con la escopeta apoyada contra su pecho. Duramente sostenida mientras apuntaba a su agresor que se escondía tras el postigo de la ventana. Abrió rápidamente, la ira bullía por sus sienes.

Se asomó hacia el exterior y apuntó hacia su costado, la rabia bullendo sin parar, solamente acrecentando su enfado.

\- No queda duda de porqué no superaste el entrenamiento, Mai – expresó completamente airada – Entra.

Alzó una mano hacia la joven doctora que parecía temblar aún aferrada al aféizar. Hanji observó detenidamente el equipo que portaba deteniéndose en las muescas recientes. Posiblemente hubiese tropezado continuamente intentando seguirla. Su torpeza era incapaz de mantener la estabilidad del equipo. Probablemente los pistones traseros apenas serían capaz de llevarla de vuelta.

\- ¿A quién has robado el equipo? - sus dedos evaluaron el daño, tal vez se averiase antes de llegar al cuartel - ¿Y este uniforme?

\- C-cogí el equipo de repuesto de Moblit y su uniforme, capitana.

\- Los guardias no se darán cuenta cuando salgas. Están ocupados. Aprovecha y sal por la entrada posterior y vuelve al cuartel inmediatamente.

\- No – repuso.

\- Es peligroso, Mai. Te ordeno que vuelvas.

\- No pienso dejar que-

\- Olvida ese tema Mai. Soy tu superior, no me obligues a recluirte en un calabozo durante cuatro meses.

\- No me importa.

\- Tan cabezota... Me recuerdas a alguien... - suspiró en voz baja mientras evaluaba el tiempo que le quedaba. El crepúsculo acontecería en breve y Erwin no podría mantener demasiado tiempo su distracción – Si vas a quedarte, necesito que montes guardia. Debo buscar algo.

La chica asintió mientras sostenía la escopeta sin demasiado éxito. Se asomó hacia el exterior observando las tenues sombras que comenzaban a difuminarse por la entrada de luz. Hanji prosiguió con su labor.

Frente a ella, se encontraban decenas de libros que parecían excesivamente cuidados, los títulos no demandaban información relevante. Alguna política anticuada de raciocinio y tal vez algunos edictos inservibles. Intentó agarrar el primero cuando algo extraño llamó su atención. Podía observar el fondo del estante, pero había algo distinto. Se dispuso a retirarlos uno a uno. Aquella extraña sensación crecía.

Se separó unos instantes confusa. Mai la observaba obviando su guardia, curiosa por sus aspavientos. Hanji tuvo un extraño presentimiento y comenzó a retirar el estante adyacente. Decenas de libros que comenzaron a aterrizar en sus pies. Y sus sospechas se confirmaron.

\- El grosor es distinto... - sus dedos arañaron la madera rojiza, la más valiosa información no sería encontrada tan fácilmente – Necesito algo cortante. Mai, ¿has traído alguna de las espadas del equipo?

\- N-no capitana...

\- Dijiste que habías cogido el uniforme de Moblit, ¿cierto? - se aproximó hacia ella y comenzó a rebuscar entre los bolsillos interiores de la chaqueta – Lo sabía. Siempre prevenido.

\- ¿U-un lápiz? - dijo mientras observaba el tosco trozo de madera tallada que aparecía en el bolsillo interior.

\- Él siempre procura estar atento para dibujar aquello que yo le solicito. Bien, pásame la escopeta.

Mai frunció el ceño mientras observaba como aquel trozo de madera comenzaba a clavarse en una diminuta rendija al final del estante. Su capitana comenzó a utilizar la culata del arma para favorecer la fijación.

Acto seguido, comenzó a empujar la base del instrumento de madera, provocando que la tabla comenzara a moverse hacia afuera. Una extraña palanca improvisada que se rompería si no actuaba con cuidado. Prosiguió con cuidado hasta que sus pesquisas dieron resultado.

\- ¿U-un compartimento secreto?

Hanji ignoró sus preguntas mientras comenzaba a examinar unas pequeñas bolsas de tela que parecían proteger alrededor de una docena de documentos y libros. Sujetó el primero y comenzó a desenrollarlo con cuidado. A pesar de haber sido preservado de la luz y la humedad, no estaba exento del daño exterior.

Sus falanges acariciaron con cuidado el título de la portada. Extrañada, frunció el ceño. No parecían palabras, sino un símbolo cruzado. Tal vez algún clan extinto, de los cientos que había asesinado la policía militar en las sombras y que no deseaban que se supiese de su existencia. Abrió sus páginas con cuidado observando cientos de rostros con ojos alargados. Su intuición había sido certera. Pero aquello no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Un clan extinto no sería primordial en ese instante.

Comenzó a examinar con cuidado hasta observar un paquete envuelto con más premura que el resto. Posiblemente el más antiguo de ellos. Alargó su brazo y lo acercó hacia ella. La sonrisa volvió a su rostro cuando observó un árbol genealógico en la portada. Procedió a abrir las hojas intentando anotar mentalmente los primeros datos recabados desde más de cien años atrás. Un rey considerado cómo un dios. Aquellas extrañas ilustraciones no paraban de mostrar una figura divina con una corona en su cabeza rodeada de 8 caballeros que la protegían. Probablemente un séquito.

Envolvió de nuevo aquel escrito y lo escondió dentro de sus pertenencias.

\- ¿Qué son estos libros, capitana? - comenzó a leer un libro en sus manos y frunció el ceño extrañada - ¿Ackerman?

\- No descuides la guardia, M-

Hanji se arrojó junto a la muchacha mientras observaba un disparo aterrizar cerca de sus cabezas. Cientos de virutas de papel sobrevolaron por el aire. Permaneció atenta mientras observaba otro disparo que penetraba a varios metros de ellas. Seguido de otro, otro. Completamente aleatorios. Disparos de advertencia.

Se pegó sobre el borde de la estantería mientras visualizaba el suelo. No estaban solas. Una sombra tremendamente alargada inundaba toda la habitación. Y el sol no le permitiría gozar de esa ventaja de su posición durante más tiempo.

Intentó sopesar las posibilidades. Aquella ventaja también había sido una ventaja para el enemigo, cuyos pasos comenzaban a evaluar toda la habitación como si pretendiese captar las vibraciones del suelo hechas por sus propios cuerpos. Ahora solo las protegía la oscuridad de aquel pequeño estante, pero eso desaparecería en apenas unos instantes.

\- No está permitido que las ratas entren en los archivos reales – una voz ronca, que parecía divertirse con aquella situación. Y que conocía demasiado bien.

Necesitaba pensar rápido, o tanto ella como Mai revivirían los sucesos de varios meses atrás. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido a cada segundo que pasaba. Tal vez esta vez no gozarían de la misma suerte de dejarlas vivas a varios metros bajo tierra. Y si aquella pistola aún estaba cargada tenía aún dos posibilidades de acertarles en el cráneo a cada una.

\- Llevo siguiendo tus asquerosos pasos demasiado tiempo. Un tufo maloliente que mancha el suelo de mi hogar. - su voz ronca parecía aspirar cada halo de aliento que inundaba su habitación, como si rastrease su olor – Aunque no esperaba que volviese a mandarte a tí, Hanji Zoe...

\- C-capitana – Mai intentó susurrar mientras Hanji le ponía una mano delante de su boca – (¿de qué conoce a ese hombre?) - intentó gesticular.

\- Shhhh – sus ojos no se detenían de aquella ondeante sombra que recorría con cuidado aquel laberinto inundado de páginas amarillentas - ¿Acaso esperabas encontrarte aquí a Erwin? Matarías dos pájaros de un tiro.

Mai abrió los ojos confusa. La sombra se detuvo un instante y comenzó a avanzar hasta su posición. Hanji sonrió tranquila mientras comenzaba a manipular su equipo tridimensional.

\- (¡Delatará nuestra posición!)

\- Hubiera sido un detalle encontrarme a tu jefe lejos de su escondite – el hombre continuó avanzando. Un seguro retirándose le indicó que su arma sería disparada con facilidad.

\- No es mi jefe el único que permanece retirado – prosiguió Hanji mientras ignoraba la aferrante sombra que se aproximaba cada vez más.

\- Touché – replicó la sombra.

Hanji levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de una asustada doctora de clínica que había intentado jugar a ser soldado por un día. Levantó su mano y acarició su mejilla intentando darle confianza. Uno de sus dedos ascendió hasta su oreja indicando algo detrás suya. Mai torció el cuello instintivamente. El sol se ponía cada vez más. El enemigo era consciente de que su posición seguiría siendo delatada mientras su sombra siguiese unida a su cuerpo. Avanzaba despacio esperando poder atacar por la espalda.

¿Acaso aquella mujer había delatado su posición a propósito? Guiarles hasta allí. Hasta el lugar dónde se encontraban. Dejando un recodo abierto más allá como posibilidad de escape. Pero no conocía a su enemigo. Y si aquella mujer estaba siendo tan prevenida solo había una ruta de escape. Demasiado estrecha para que ambas pudiesen utilizarla.

\- Cuando de la orden quiero que corras hasta la última ventana del corredor. Dispara tus ganchos y sal de aquí inmediatamente – susurró mientras la oscuridad comenzaba a fundir la sombra que delataba a su agresor.

\- C-capitana, yo...

\- Hazme caso. Confía en mí.

La penumbra dio lugar al ocaso y aquellas pisadas sonoras comenzaron a ser invisibles. Fundiéndose con sus esperanzas, que desaparecían a cada segundo que pasaba. Hanji dirigió una mirada tras Mai, sujetó su hombro con fuerza mientras terminaba de ajustar su equipo de huida. Desenroscó una de las botellas de gas que la propulsaban, dañada debido al uso inadecuado.

Mai temblaba asustada, Hanji continuó manipulando la otra botella mientras parecía estar desarrollando la potencia de su equipo.

\- Si disparas dos veces seguidas en tiempos cortos conseguirás mayor propulsión y no dañarás la botella – palabras que apenas se diferenciaban de un susurro – Busca un lugar seguro, deshazte de este equipo y uniforme y vuelve al cuartel.

Ojos castaños determinados, que no perdían de vista los suyos, reflejando aquello que estaba tras su espalda. Un crujido llamó su atención. Se giró instintiva buscando a su agresor en la espalda. Vacía. Completamente vacía. Hanji se incorporó de golpe, arrojó la bombona hacia el techo y disparó contra ella.

Estalló al instante provocando una oleada de fuego que comenzó a arañar el techo. Mai observó horrorizada la situación. Una figura masculina se escoraba desde el techo esquivando aquella vorágine de fuego que continuaba atacando las incipientes vigas de madera policromada.

\- ¡Vete! - gritó su superior mientras volvía a disparar hacia el techo manteniendo retenido a aquella figura.

\- ¡Maldita zorra! - bramó aquel desconocido.

Sus pies resbalaron del suelo mientras se aproximaba hacia su destino. Sus pasos no se detenían mientras las palpitaciones atormentaban sus oídos. Solo pensaba en escapar de allí. Unos escasos centímetros le separaban de su libertad. Entonces se giró y lo vio. El rostro alegre de aquel hombre que la había estado observando mientras escapaba.

Una de sus manos continuaba disparando a su capitana sin necesidad de apuntarla. Letal, audaz. El temor creció en ella y las ganas de llorar insuflaban su alma. ¿Acaso aquel hombre era la razón de que aquella valerosa mujer hubiera permanecido inconsciente durante aquel tiempo atrás? ¿La razón de sus últimos chequeos médicos?

El enemigo era aterrador. Y jamás podría confrontarlo. Mientras las perlas cristalinas resbalaban por sus mejillas se dejó propulsar por el gas que había en su costado, disparando su espalda hacia el exterior. Los ganchos de sujeción abandonaron su costado hasta clavarse en un edificio cercano. Mientras ascendía recordó los consejos de Hanji. Dos toques rápidos harían que el impulso fuera mayor. Llegaría sin problemas hacia el otro lado de la calle.

Sus dedos permanecieron impasibles mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a convertirse en un péndulo que oscilaba hacia el sitio de origen. Extendió su brazo hacia aquella ventana. Hanji la miraba horrorizada mientras no para de disparar hacia una dirección, intentando disuadir a su enemigo. Aquella mano continuó extendida. Lágrimas cristalinas que volaban por el cielo, como si de gotas de lluvia se tratasen.

Hanji se incorporó sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y saltó sin dudarlo. Se sujetó con fuerza al torso de Mai. Notó que sus dedos volvían a impulsar sus cuerpos por el cielo.

Después sus oídos ensordecieron por un último disparo. Que se coordinaba con la enorme mancha de sangre que comenzaba a inundar su abdomen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia. Lamento mucho no traeros capítulos tan a menudo. Pero me cuesta bastante sentirme motivada para escribir. Si os gusta la historia dejad un comentario y compartidla con aquellos a los que le pueda gustar, eso me ayuda muchísimo.**

**Espero que estéis pasando de manera adecuada la cuarentena y rodeados de vuestros seres queridos. A mí me ha tocado pasarla sola y aislada de mi familia que vive muy lejos. Así que me he dedicado por entero a mi dibujo. Chequead mi cuenta de instagram si queréis ver más imágenes levihan y de snk. Buscad dokashibichan.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las llamas ardían con solemnidad, acechando sus retinas como si tuviesen la intención de derretirlas. ¿Acaso aquella vorágine infernal poseía inteligencia? Como si pretendiese advertirle del peligro de su sueño ilusorio. Cuanto más se aproximase, mayores serían las llamas que le acogerían en el infierno. ¿Acaso podía Erwin Smith ensoñar con ascender al cielo? No tras los miles de soldados que habían construido el sendero por el que paseaba con sus cadáveres en descomposición.

Intentó serenarse mientras observaba la dirección del fuego. Dirigido. Una explosión provocada desde el interior y sin contención. En cuestión de horas aquel edificio acabaría reducido a cenizas. ¿Qué clase de altercado había provocado Levi para acabar siendo pasto de aquella anaranjada silueta humeante?

Comenzó a descender con parsimonia. La calma desaparecía a cada instante que pasaba. Él mismo había decidido que el cuartel dónde guardaban toda su artillería sería el que tuviese mayor vigilancia. Solamente podía enviar a su mejor soldado. Pero jamás había dado la orden de destruirlo. Aquella incursión no pretendía rebajar más vidas inútilmente. Sino obtener el suficiente conocimiento para destruir todas las que se interpusiesen en su camino en el futuro.

Levi conocía la orden. Y sin embargo no avanzó junto a su subordinado hacia el punto destinado. Perder a una de sus mejores piezas era un precio impensable. Menos a cambio de varios kilos de acero que se derretían con las llamas del averno.

\- ¡Levi! - gritó desesperado, su ceño se fruncía con preocupación - ¿¡Hay alguien vivo!? ¡Lev-!

Sus palabras se detuvieron al instante. Una mano se posó sobre su boca mientras rodeaba su nuca. Notó que una extraña fuerza le guiaba hacia atrás hasta arrastrarle a un callejón vacío.

\- No grites, idiota – una voz ronca que reconocía a la perfección, algo más enojada de lo habitual – Alertarás al enemigo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, Levi? Te di órdenes explícitas de-

\- Yo no lo he provocado, Erwin – Levi buscó una pared en la que apoyarse mientras mostraba un rostro preocupado – Tú tenías razón. No debemos subestimarlos.

\- Moblit volvió sólo al punto de origen. Sin tí.

\- Creí que su líder se encontraría aquí. Pero eran meros soldados rasos. La mayoría han recibido un entrenamiento muy estándar.

\- ¿La mayoría?

\- Hubo uno. Una mujer. Demasiado lista. Probablemente haya sido adiestrada de manera especial. Supongo que el líder se rodea de aquellos que destacan – dirigió una mirada culpable hacia Erwin – Como haces tú. Probablemente tenga más soldados como ella. Así que debemos tenerlo en cuenta.

\- Descríbemela.

\- El resto de soldados que estaban de revisión parecían meros mercenarios o soldados de la corte aburridos de llenar sus tripas con alcohol. Ella era distinta, capaz de rastrear y provocar trampas que ni yo mismo pude detectar con anticipación. Y muy buena actriz, pero no lo suficiente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Moblit y yo cerramos la escotilla del sótano, tal y cómo nos sugeriste. Colocamos un peso para evitar que nadie pudiese entrar desde esa misma entrada. Yo mismo deposité varios sacos de pólvora. Ningún ser humano podría levantar eso fácilmente. Ni Mike o tú mismo. Esa mujer tampoco tenía tanta fuerza para ello.

\- ¿Ella intentó entrar por la puerta posterior?

\- Sí. Cuando me interné en este edificio comprobé de que alguien intentaba abrir la escotilla varias veces sin éxito. Supuse que había disuadido su intento al comprobar que no podía levantar fácilmente trescientos kilos de pólvora y armamento. Así que procedí a esperar al infiltrado desde el interior de la habitación principal.

\- ¿Qué hay del compuesto de Hanji?

\- Tal y como predijiste, hizo el efecto esperado. Todos ellos cayeron rápidamente. Arrojé varias de esas bolas también en la zonas de entrada laterales. Intenté provocar al enemigo para entrar por la puerta principal. Pero me equivoqué.

\- Explícate, Levi.

\- Creía que sería su líder. Pero mandó a su segunda al mando. O eso creo. Supongo que tendría instrucciones anticipadas.

\- ¿Cómo se generó esta explosión?

\- Intentó engañarme. Se que estuvo haciendo algo ahí abajo. Pero ella misma falló en sus cálculos.

\- Prosigue – Erwin miró hacia el edificio que comenzaba a consumirse con delicadeza, como si la carga explosiva hubiese sido controlada a la perfección - ¿Esa mujer originó el incendio en el subsuelo?

\- Sí... Intentó retenerme aquí dentro para dar tiempo a que alcanzase la pólvora. Pero esa estúpida no tiene el mismo cerebro que Hanji. No hizo bien sus cálculos. Cuando entró ahí dentro intentó provocar una distracción con uno de sus compañeros, intentando que me disparara. Ese inútil no tuvo tiempo de apretar el gatillo antes de que le rompiera la muñeca.

\- ¿Tenía un cómplice dentro?

\- Supongo que tendrán órdenes asociadas en caso de incursión en la base. Sabían coordinarse. Aunque ese pobre imbécil sólo fue una distracción. Disparó a una barrica de alcohol. Pero no le dejé disparar una segunda vez.

\- No creo que pretendiese originar un fuego en la zona superior si sabía que ya había uno creciendo en el subsuelo. Ellos no podrían huir si adelantaban la explosión ¿Acaso también era una distracción?

\- Esa mujer sabía que no podrían engañarme fácilmente. Derramar ese alcohol solo fue para mermar mis sentidos.

\- Por supuesto – su cara mostró asombro mientras sonreía con suficiencia – Muy inteligente por su parte. Si bloqueaban tu olfato, no podrías detectar que el fuego crecía bajo tus pies.

\- Exacto. Pero cuando me alejé para placar al imbécil que sostenía la pistola, vi que ella parecía presa del pánico y se precipitaba contra una de las ventanas. Mi instinto me guió a perseguirla mientras dejaba a su compañero retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo.

\- Entonces sobrevino la explosión.

\- Como dije, esa mujer parecía inteligente. Pero no le llega a la suela de los zapatos a Hanji. Ni siquiera podía controlar el tiempo que tardaría en arder la pólvora. Salió antes de tiempo. Demasiado pronto. Llevaba seis minutos persiguiéndola cuando estalló su maldita bomba de tiempo.

\- ¿La llegaste a alcanzar?

\- Me distrajo la explosión. Además...

\- ¿Además?

\- Vi que estabas cerca justo cuando explotó.

\- Ya veo – Erwin sonrió y se aproximó hacia él - ¿Qué datos puedes extraer de esta incursión?

\- Su líder intenta adelantarse a tí, Erwin. Pero no es lo suficientemente inteligente. Ni siquiera tiene subordinados fieles. Esa mujer me hubiera cogido si no hubiese dado prioridad a su vida. Si hubiera mantenido aquella farsa de disparar hacia el alcohol más tiempo, yo ahora sería un pedazo de carne humeante. Pero no se sacrificó.

\- Pero sacrificó a todos sus compañeros.

\- Probablemente recibiera la orden de hacer desaparecer todo aquello que pudiera influir en su plan original. Ella sabía que el humo le afectaría y no lo aspiró mientras estuvo allí. Su líder conocía aquel fluido. Su líder sabía que a mi no me afecta.

\- Levi, para. No saquemos conclusiones precipitadas. - frunció el ceño, las cenizas se mezclaban con la brisa del atardecer – Ha sacrificado a sus compañeros para intentar matarte a tí. El enemigo sabe de tu poder y no intenta arriesgarse.

\- ¿Por eso sacabas mi nombre en los malditos periódicos? - su voz sonaba más áspera que de costumbre – Al menos solamente irán tras de mí. Si voy a ser vuestro escudo, aprovechad mientras devoran mis huesos.

\- El enemigo aún te menosprecia, Levi. Solo mandó a uno de sus hombres tras de ti. Creyeron que una simple explosión bastaría para deshacerse de ti. Y se encargó de retenernos a los demás.

\- Ella ha escapado. Puedo volver a buscarla.

\- Prefiero que mande una alarma a su líder y refuercen su flanco hacia tí, protegerá al resto de nuestros soldados. ¿Crees que esa mujer intentará venir tras nosotros?

\- Cuando se compinchó con su compañero, la retuve. Si ese imbécil disparaba, me aseguraría de que cada bala la recibiese su menudo cuerpo. Antes de que se escapara me encargué de romperle la clavícula. Le costará levantar en alto cualquier tipo de arma. ¿Qué hay de los demás?

\- Nanaba y Moblit están heridos. Mike se está ocupando de ellos.

\- ¿Hanji?

\- Debe haber acabado su parte. Es hora de reagruparnos y buscarla.

\- Comienza la fase 4.

.

.

.

Pisadas vacías en un eco insondable. No tardarían demasiado en alcanzar su posición. La luz cada vez era más tenue a través de aquella ventana. Y su arma ardía entre sus dedos dañados. Tal vez algún día podría dejar de tener una pieza de acero unida a su mano. Aunque aquello era un mero sueño, que jamás llegaría a realizarse. Y solo podría ensoñar con fallecer contemplando aquel delicado atardecer que se postergaba cada vez más y más.

Y era interrumpido por una silueta sangrante que se alejaba. Sin intención de volver. Sonrió con ligereza mientras se dirigía hacia la zona que había atacado antes. Donde aquellas dos mujeres se escondían de sus fauces. Una insondable cantidad de libros arrojados en el suelo. Pero sabía cuáles estaba buscando.

Tal vez su plan no se había desarrollado como él deseaba, pero era consciente de que había tenido suerte en guardar paciencia. Se agachó sobre aquellos pequeños libros que destacaban del resto. Mucho más delicados y antiguos. Sus yemas se depositaron sobre uno de ellos. Aquel que había ansiado desde hacía años y jamás había llegado a encontrar.

En el momento en que había conocido a esa mujer sabía que ella daría los pasos correctos. Sabía que ella lo encontraría. Solo tenía que disuadirla de dejar su premio para él. Y ella había priorizado un vulgar remanente de vestigios de una mera leyenda. Una leyenda que él sabía que era real y sólo confirmaría sus sospechas. Que aquel a quién rendían culto en un trono no era más que una vulgar marioneta.

Dejando de lado los escritos que le aclararían aquello que realmente supondría una ventaja para ellos. Kenny volvió a sonreír mientras guardaba aquel pequeño libro en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y colocaba el resto de edictos de otras razas desaparecidas bajo una estantería. Aquellas delicadas páginas le dotarían de aquella realidad que apenas había podido alcanzar a discernir de labios de sus progenitores.

Aquella que compartía en un enlace de sangre con una única persona. Y que dejaba una feroz firma en su pecho. _Ackerman. _

.

.

.

Ante todo no debía dejarse llevar por el pánico. Hanji descendió sobre un tejado ligeramente inclinado mientras se retiraba su chaqueta manchada de sangre con rapidez. Intentó respirar tranquilamente mientras observaba la situación.

Mai se retorcía de dolor. Lágrimas que no paraban de brotar y el pánico apoderándose de sus entrañas. Una mancha rojiza que seguía inundando su vientre. Había sentido el fuego atravesándola. Ríos de sangre que manchaban aquel uniforme prestado mientras sobrevolaba la ciudad, manchando de rojo carmesí a su propia capitana.

Hanji se posicionó cerca de ella y comenzó a presionar sobre la herida, mientras sus manos se manchaban de un fluido que se escapaba de sus venas.

\- No ha impactado contra ningún órgano importante – intentó calmarla mientras un olor a óxido penetraba sus fosas nasales – No podemos volver inmediatamente al cuartel o te desangrarás por el camino. El equipo de maniobras es demasiado brusco. No lo soportarías.

\- Capitana... - sus neuronas intentaban trabajar sin éxito mientras analizaba sus propias heridas – La bala...

\- Veo el ángulo de entrada …... - pareció reflexionar unos instantes mientras continuaba apretando sobre la herida – y la abertura de salida. Te ha atravesado.

\- Siento... calor... - sus ojos entrecerrados que pugnaban por cerrarse para siempre.

\- Lamento ser egoísta Mai, pero mis recursos de primeros auxilios no son tan profesionales como los tuyos. Necesito detener la hemorragia. - su mente avanzaba rápidamente, tal vez tendría que mantener aquella presión durante más de quince o veinte minutos, pero nada aseguraba de que no serían atacadas en ese intervalo.

\- Presione con más fuerza... - su respiración se aceleraba por momentos, ¿aquella era la sensación que tenían los soldados a los que cosía a diario? No soportaría aquel torrente de adrenalina a diario - .. Intentaré soportarlo.

\- Bien.

Comenzó a aumentar ligeramente la presión intentando retener el máximo afluente sanguíneo dentro de ella. Si presionaba demasiado podría dañar su sistema muscular. Pero aquella zona torácica era delicada. ¿Soportaría una simple doctora el dolor de una cauterización?

\- Mai, escucha... - debía hablar, mantenerla consciente – No era necesario que nadie viniese conmigo. Erwin y yo planeamos mi incursión en privado. Ni siquiera Moblit sabía porqué yo había venido sola.

\- ….. - su respiración aún parecía acelerada, incapaz de tranquilizarse mientras el pánico se apoderaba de ella.

\- Tampoco Levi lo sabía. Y se oponía. Pero preferimos mantener esta parte de la estrategia en secreto – se giró hacia ella confrontando sus ojos – Ese hombre que has visto me enterró viva meses atrás. No quería matarme. Quería que cumpliera un objetivo personal suyo. Utilizarme. Él sería el único que averiguaría que me estaba infiltrando en el palacio real.

\- Pero él... atacó...

\- Debía mantener las apariencias. Quería que encontrase algo. Posiblemente alguno de los libros que no he podido siquiera ojear. No se si es por algo personal o por un objetivo dentro de su organización. Pero ninguno de sus disparos ha llegado a dar realmente cerca nuestra. Solo quería echarnos de allí para poder obtener aquellos libros.

\- El... comandante... Sabía que iría detrás de tí... ¿y aún así te envió?

\- Yo misma diseñé esta estrategia. Si yo salía herida o me mataba, posiblemente Levi le atacaría directamente. Y ha evitado la confrontación con él continuamente. No se si porque teme su fuerza o... - frunció el ceño – Cualquiera que fuera la razón. No me atacaría directamente. Posiblemente intentase luchar conmigo provocando que huyera. Era su único objetivo. En el momento en que disuadiésemos al resto de sus tropas con aquellos incendios, sólo él iría detrás de mí. No se si pretende traicionar a los suyos, pero se ha aprovechado de mi incursión para llegar a algo que estaba buscando.

\- ¿Por qué no me ha matado a mí?

\- ¿Qué cara tenía cuando le has visto?

\- Sonreía...

\- Ese hombre no se ha dignado a mostrar su posición mientras luchaba conmigo. Cómo te he dicho, ha querido que yo huyese de allí en todo momento. A pesar de que se han reagrupado casi toda la operativa militar en torno a nuestra distracción en el exterior, varios soldados se han quedado protegiendo al rey. Seguramente alguno de ellos acudiera al oír los disparos. Él no podría disimular.

\- No comprendo...

\- Sabe que Levi quiere matarlo. Si yo huía por la calle me encontraría con Levi en la zona acordada y ambos desapareceríamos de allí. No volvería atrás. Debía instarme a tener miedo. Pero eso no impedía que volviera a recabar los libros que he dejado atrás. Tú eras algo inesperado en su plan. Y te ha utilizado a su favor.

\- ¿Soy un peón? ¿Era... innecesaria?

\- Cómo te he dicho, si ese hombre quería utilizarme para conseguir algo a su favor, no me atacaría directamente. O no me dañaría de gravedad. Pero no ocurriría lo mismo si dañaba a otra persona. Ha evitado que yo pueda volver y confrontarlo o evitar que recabe esos datos. Mi objetivo era llevarme todos los libros, Mai. Todos los que pudiera. Era perfectamente consciente de que no me mataría. No aún. Quería aprovechar esa oportunidad.

\- Por mi culpa...

\- No te sientas mal. No sabías nada de esto. Ni de lo que sucedería los próximos días. Ahora lo primordial es mantenerte con vida.

\- Por eso... ¿no me ha disparado ningún órgano vital?

\- El enemigo nos menosprecia. Pero sabe bien cual de nuestros soldados provocará una mella en nuestras fuerzas que cambiará la estrategia. Si te mataba directamente, yo no huiría de allí cómo él tenía previsto.

\- ¿Soy... prescindible...?

\- Cómo te he dicho. El enemigo nos menosprecia. Solamente nos ve como a números. Ni siquiera ha sido capaz de investigar a fondo nuestras filas y no sabía que no eras un soldado.

\- Entiendo.

\- No quiero que te infravalores, Mai. Seguimos necesitando profesionales que sanen nuestras heridas tras la batalla. Aunque para él no seas de importancia, para mí lo eres.

\- Gracias, capitana.

La mujer cerró los ojos con tranquilidad mientras su respiración comenzaba a tranquilizarse. Tal vez mentirle fuera todo lo que pudiera hacer. Hacerla sentirse apreciada. Pero era consciente de que incluso ella misma era solamente un número más en aquella batalla. No podría postergar su vida infinitamente. Pero cada vez que su vida era puesta en la barca que la guiaba hacia el lago estigio, intentaba que al menos su objetivo final quedase un centímetro más cerca.

Sus sienes ardían mientras aquella prenda manchada de sangre dejaba de gotear. Debía vendar aquella herida para evitar que volviese a desangrarse. Si esperaba lo suficiente, sus compañeros acudirían hacia su posición. Posiblemente en menos de diez minutos se reagrupasen con ella. Pero antes tenía una cuestión que debía resolver.

\- Mai...

\- Perdón, capitana... No estoy dormida – volvió a entrecerrar los ojos con pesadez – Pero me cuesta mantenerme consciente.

\- Mai – repitió – Erwin no me dejaría llevar a cabo este plan suicida si había otra vida más involucrada. Ningún soldado, ninguna persona. Nadie. ¿Por qué mentiste en tu informe?

.

.

.

Aquel día se volvía más fatídico conforme las horas pasaban con excesiva rapidez. Moblit vislumbró como un manto de estrellas se cernía sobre ellos. De nuevo oscuridad que ocultaría sus pasos de sus enemigos. La privacidad que necesitaban para recomponer sus tañidos huesos. Y aquella humareda envolvente desaparecería en minutos. Deberían integrarse con los aldeanos si no conseguían llegar al cuartel a tiempo. Pero aún tenían algo de tiempo.

El palacio dónde Hanji se había infiltrado no parecía en absoluto alborotado. Apenas algunos soldados asomándose a las ventanas observando en la lejanía aquellas humaredas que estaban siendo controladas por los cientos de aldeanos que las apagaban. Tal vez ninguno de ellos hubiera sido consciente de su presencia allí.

Pero posiblemente su enemigo sí. Y Hanji no se encontraba en el punto acordado. Levi se adelantó y comenzó a revisar el tejado de aquel edificio. Pero no había ni rastro. Había huido de allí. El plan era huir hacia el techo y esperar a ser recogida. No podía llevar su equipo para infiltrarse en el palacio o llamaría la atención. Por eso él debía recogerla. ¿Cómo había salido de allí? ¿Tal vez por algún callejón?

Sus pies comenzaron a recorrer el torrente de tejas mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Imposible, demasiados aldeanos pululaban las calles en aquellos momentos. Si alguno de ellos había intentado recluirla en el palacio llamaría la atención si no llevaba su uniforme. Su vista volvió hacia el cielo. ¿Por los tejados? _Hanji no puede saltar de un tejado a otro sin su equipo... Hay demasiada distancia..._

Intentó agudizar la vista mientras sus ojos recorrían con premura cada una de las localizaciones que estaban a su alcance. Si hubiera conseguido un equipo tridimensional podría haber vuelto al cuartel desde hacía rato. ¿Cómo rastrearla?

\- Levi – Erwin se colocó a su lado mientras señalaba una ventana abierta, que daba a una biblioteca – Yo le pedí a Hanji que investigase allí. Fíjate en la ventana.

\- No hay cristales rotos... Pero es la única ventana abierta.

\- Hanji la abrió desde dentro.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Alguien de confianza fue a buscarla. Levi, ¿diste instrucciones a alguno de tus hombres de ayudar a Hanji en la misión pese a que me negué a ello?

\- No... - _mierda, no pensé en esa posibilidad – _Ninguno de sus hombres salvo Moblit sabía que estaría aquí. Entonces, ¿alguno de esos imbéciles nos ha espiado y ha ignorado órdenes?

\- Puede ser...

\- Entonces, ¿dónde está ella?

\- Hay marcas de sangre en el suelo. Fíjate en aquella losa en la calle central. Cruzó volando por allí.

\- ¿Algún soldado la sacó de allí sangrando? - notó que el nerviosismo se acrecentaba - ¿Ha vuelto al cuartel sin reunirse con nosotros?

\- No, si les han atacado no podía arriesgarse a ser un flanco fácil dejando un rastro de sangre por los tejados. Si nuestro enemigo tiene acceso a un equipo de maniobras tridimensional la atraparía rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué hay del suelo?

\- Levi, reflexiona. Llamaría aún más la atención dos personas desangrándose por la calle llena de ciudadanos.

\- Tché. ¿Y dónde está esa idiota?

\- Hanji es inteligente, si está herida habrá sugerido detenerse en un lugar seguro e ilocalizable – Erwin continuó barriendo con la vista todo el derredor – Cercano y que nuestro enemigo no se atreviese a investigar. No ahora.

\- No entiendo... - frunció el ceño mientras miraba los cientos de tejados que había a su alrededor - ¿Se ha metido dentro de la casa de alguno de esos ricachones? No creo que a la policía militar le cueste internarse dentro de sus hogares.

\- No, Levi. Mira más allá – de nuevo su mano señalaba el camino a seguir.

Sus ojos plateados continuaron la senda mientras confiaba en el instinto de Erwin, siempre insondable. Capaz de prever que tipo de ecuación sería capaz Hanji de articular en segundos. Y que escondite designaría para evitar a su enemigo. Siguió su instinto y se adherió a la ruta invisible que trazaba Erwin mientras sus cuerpos sobrevolaban la ciudad, ocultándose en la oscuridad.

Entonces lo vio. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no poseer tantas neuronas activas como aquella lunática. Solamente ella podía adelantarse a ese tipo de conclusiones. Un amago de sonrisa se posó en sus labios mientras visualizaba el destino hacia el que le dirigía su fiel comandante.

Un sonido que repiqueteaba con el son del atardecer. Atronador, estruendoso. Impidiendo que nadie dirigiese su vista hacia allí, evitando aquella zona en concreto. El campanario de la iglesia del culto. Ninguno de sus enemigos podría investigar la iglesia tan fácilmente. Le debían lealtad. Y aquel laberinto de figuras metálicas danzantes sería el peor escenario para reducir al enemigo. Hanji conocía las leyes de la física. Y las utilizaría a su favor.

Erwin levantó un brazo impidiéndole avanzar. Era primordial despejar la zona de dudas. Aún podían ser perseguidos. Levi asintió mientras comenzaba a peinar la zona. Sus cables terminaron de recoger su pequeño cuerpo hasta posicionarse en la cúspide de aquel tejado inclinado. Se sujetó a uno de los pináculos y asintió. _Despejado. _

Su superior comenzó a descender con cuidado mientras observaba un charco de sangre que se arrastraba hacia el interior. No se había equivocado. Había sido herida.

\- ¿Dónde está? - intentó alzar su voz por encima del ruido de las estruendosas campanas.

\- Sigue las pisadas Levi, no bajes la guardia.

Levi comenzó a avanzar en silencio. A pesar de que había intentado borrar el rastro, el olor a sangre seca continuaba inundando el ambiente. Si Mike estuviera allí hubiera detectado su posición hacía ya rato. Sus instintos se agudizaron de repente obligándole a agacharse. Un disparo aterrizó a unos centímetros de su cabeza.

\- Deberías mejorar tu puntería, Hanji... - susurró mientras observaba a aquella mujer con las manos ensangrentadas apuntando sorprendida hacia él.

\- ¿Levi?

Sus pies avanzaron sin permiso sin ser capaz de retener aquel torrente. Una imagen lastimera. Cansada, sin ser capaz de controlar lo que había sucedido. Se arrodilló junto a ella mientras sujetaba sus manos manchadas.

\- La sangre no es mía – atisbó a decir ella mientras continuaba sujetando sus dedos.

\- Hanji – la voz de Erwin interrumpió mientras se aproximaba a la escena. Una figura inerte permanecía tumbada en el suelo a unos metros de allí. - ¿La encargada de la clínica?

\- Perdona Erwin, ella... me siguió. No sabía nada del plan...

\- ¿Qué hace esa mujer aquí? - la voz ronca de Levi permanecía confusa – No es soldado, no puede.

\- Tuvo un arrebato de fe – interrumpió Hanji – Oyó a Moblit discutir la estrategia conmigo y quiso demostrar que valía como soldado. Ella entrenó con Moblit y conmigo, pero suspendió. Así que quería tener otra oportunidad. No sabía que no saldríamos a campo abierto. Se extrañó al perseguirme hasta el palacio. Creía que era una simple práctica.

\- Ya veo... ¿está inconsciente? - se inclinó hacia la mujer que tenía la gruesa chaqueta de Hanji anudada alrededor de su cuerpo - ¿Cuánta sangre ha perdido, Hanji?

\- Aún podemos hacerle una transfusión. Pero no puedo sacarla de aquí bruscamente o se le reabrirá la herida. Está demasiado débil. Tengo que desinfectar la herida y tratarla aquí antes de salir o morirá desangrada antes de llegar al cuartel.

\- Esto es un maldito convento – intervino Levi mientras comenzaba a abandonar aquella pequeña estancia – Esos curas lameculos tienen que tener algo que nos sirva.

\- Levi – interrumpió la voz de Erwin – No debes ser visto. Tener a la religión del culto detrás nuestra será demasiado peligroso ahora.

\- Tché. Se perfectamente cómo robar algo sin ser visto.

Levi desapareció entre el mar de campanas mientras un silbido anunciaba que comenzaba a descender. No tardaría más de un par de minutos en encontrar aquello que requería en aquellos instantes. Erwin se acercó hacia Hanji y colocó una mano cerca de su vientre, presionando con cuidado.

\- Una costilla rota... - murmuró mientras observaba su rostro compungido por el dolor.

\- Me la rompí luchando contra él. Tal y como predijimos. No me mató, Erwin – se deshizo de sus gafas mientras se frotaba los ojos – Ya no soy útil para él. No puedo volver a ser tu peón. Me matará sin dudar la próxima vez. Ya ha conseguido lo que quería – su mano ascendió hasta el bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras sacaba aquel pequeño libro que ocultase tiempo atrás – Pero nosotros también.

\- Esa mujer … - sus ojos rodaron hacia Mai, aún respirando con dificultad – No ha venido para demostrarme ser una buena recluta, Hanji. Puede que Levi se lo haya tragado. Pero esa costilla no es lo único que ha sucedido dentro de tí.

\- A tí no puedo engañarte, Erwin.

\- ¿Me mintió?

\- Mai es una gran doctora. Jamás se equivoca. Por eso la necesitamos viva. Ahora lo único importantes es que ella sobreviva. El resto no es prioritario.

\- Requeriré de que descanses adecuadamente cuando volvamos a casa.

\- Tengo que examinar ese libro, Erwin.

\- Es una orden, Hanji – buscó asiento junto a ella mientras no perdía de vista a la doctora - ¿Por qué ella mintió en su informe? Se me notificó que podrías estar embarazada, sin embargo, semanas después ella misma me entregó un informe que había habido una complicación y habías perdido al bebé.

\- Soy una investigadora Erwin, no me conformaría con esperar a que Nanaba u otro soldado hiciesen mi trabajo. Iría estando embarazada o no. Sabía que me saltaría la orden si me dejabas en la retaguardia. Por eso creyó que si te hacía creer que podría haberlo perdido, podría participar en la misión sin necesidad de escaparme. Ella no sabía nada de la estrategia. Cuando vio que partía sola esta mañana, fue detrás de mí.

\- Necesito que seas sincera, Hanji.

\- Creo que no es el mejor momento para tener hijos. Nuestra lucha aún no-

\- Puedo firmar los permisos que considere necesarios si deseas que tu gestación prosiga. No te detendré cualquiera que sea tu decisión. Eres tú quién elige.

\- Erwin, ¿sabes la cantidad de huérfanos que habitan estas murallas?

\- Lo conozco.

\- Si llega el momento en que decida tener hijos, tal vez sería más apropiado cuando no peligre la vida de sus padres. Ya hay demasiados infantes que dependen de la buena fe de algunos ciudadanos. La mayoría de ellos mueren en las calles. He tenido suerte esta vez porque nuestro enemigo no precisaba de mi muerte para alcanzar su objetivo. Pero no será la última vez que su escopeta apunte a mi frente.

\- Comprendo.

\- Erwin, no le digas nada a Levi. Lo haré yo sola.

\- Hanji– interrumpió mientras dirigía una mano protectora sobre su hombro - ¿Qué futuro esperas con él?

\- Esa... es una pregunta demasiado difícil. Para ello tendría que creer que estaré viva cuando acabé esta guerra. No pierdo de vista la realidad.

\- Os permito tener relaciones entre vosotros para que tengáis un objetivo para luchar, Hanji.

\- Levi y yo luchamos por la libertad de la humanidad.

\- ¿Y qué sucederá cuando eso se consiga?

\- Yo... - sus pestañas se deslizaron con tristeza – No lo sé... Tal vez ver el mundo exterior o conocer más acerca de este mundo. Podríamos ir juntos, los tres. Acampar en el bosque e investigar todo lo que no conocemos.

\- Es una propuesta interesante, Hanji – su mano acarició con ternura su cabeza – Pero no soportaría oír a Levi cada noche entrar a hurtadillas en tu tienda.

_\- _No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Erwin. Levi ha aprendido a desarrollar su sigilo más allá del campo de batalla.

.

.

.

Una espalda cálida que la adormecía mientras era transportada con cuidado. Un olor penetrante y aromático. Se sentía protegida. Una presión rodeaba su estómago. Entreabrió los ojos vislumbrando una oscuridad que acechaba sin premura. Delante de ella dos figuras conocidas hablaban continuamente en aquel vuelo infinito.

Una vista conocida. El cuartel militar. El cuerpo que la transportaba terminó de descender con cuidado. Mai respiró con cuidado hasta que se percató de que uno de los capitanes la portaba en su espalda.

\- Erwin, la llevaré a mi habitación – bufó Levi mientras controlaba el peso que llevaba con cuidado – Será más fácil que justificar porque una civil tiene un tiro en el estómago.

Y las palabras volvieron a difuminarse en el viento. Se dejó mecer mientras era conducida hacia una habitación desconocida. Una espalda ancha, aunque en un cuerpo pequeño. Pero que inspiraba protección.

Tal vez no entendiese jamás las palabras con las que se expresaba aquel hombre. Pero aquello que era capaz de transmitir sin duda era la razón por la que aquella extraña mujer compartía su lecho con él cada noche.

.

.

.

\- Tu subordinado y su novia están durmiendo en mi cama – la puerta se cerró detrás de él – Erwin dice que están fuera de riesgo.

\- Tal vez sería mejor que permaneciesen en mi habitación. Moblit es mi subordinado y Mai es la doctora que me ha cuidado últimamente.

\- Les he cedido mi maldito cuarto precisamente para que no tengan que venir aquí. Tienen todo lo que necesitan allí. Déjalos. Prenderé fuego a las sábanas cuando salgan de ahí.

\- Moblit no está tan grave, puedo ordenarle que se recupere en su habitación. Mai necesita descansar.

\- Ese idiota no quería separarse de ella. Estaba demasiado preocupado – se maldijo a sí mismo mientras recordaba una escena similar meses atrás.

\- Te agradezco que les hayas cedido tu habitación, Levi.

\- Mientras esos dos estén roncando en mi cama tendré que quedarme aquí, así que espero que te esfuerces por mantener la limpieza aquí – comentó mientras deslizaba un dedo sobre una repisa.

\- ¿Echas de menos aquella pequeña granja?

\- Tché. Al menos no estaba rodeado de tantos mocosos - buscó un asiento junto a ella, buscando privacidad - Buscaba a ese capullo. Por eso llegué tarde.

\- Él iba detrás de mí desde el principio. Supongo que eres consciente de que evita enfrentarse a ti, Levi.

\- Ese imbécil me teme.

\- No se cual es la razón. Pero hasta ahora parecía que me dejaba las puertas abiertas para que encontrase algo que él sólo no ha podido. Todo a partir de ahora será más complicado.

\- Hanji... - las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta mientras intentaba expresar un deseo interno. Un aro dorado que adornaba su dedo en un futuro incierto – Cuando le rebane el cuello a ese tipo...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Se qué quieres investigar cada maldito excremento del exterior cuando tiremos abajo esas malditas paredes. Pero, ¿luego qué?

\- No creo que el mundo se limite solamente a las hectáreas que nos rodean, Levi. Hay mucho más por explorar. ¿Vendrás conmigo? También podría venir Erwin, Mike, Nanaba...

\- Si tengo que ser tu niñera durante el resto de mi vida al menos espero que-

\- Sí, si. Ya lo sé. Ser más limpia, ordenada, no saltarme comid-

\- Esa mierda ya deberías hacerla antes de dedicarte a recorrer el mundo extenuando a tu caballo.

\- Dime Levi, ¿te gustaría que viniese con nosotros alguien más a recorrer el mundo?

\- Mis subordinados son lo suficientemente adultos cómo para no necesitar que los cuide el resto de su vida. ¿Acaso quieres traerte a Moblit o a esa doctora? Si tengo que compartir una tienda con Mike y Erwin, me niego a soportar los ronquidos de nadie más cada noche.

\- No, me refería a otra persona.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Nuestro hijo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por vuestra paciencia. Os informo que el próximo capítulo será el último de esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis acompañado durante este tiempo. **

**Asimismo os informo que si conseguimos llegar a los 10k antes de que esta historia acabe os daré el premio a mis lectores de la misma. Os estoy preparando unas ilustraciones algo hard y un capítulo lemon como muchos me habéis pedido. **

**Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Nuestro hijo? - repitió algo confuso. Notaba que su voz usualmente grave palidecía con cada sílaba de aquella frase.

Ella le miraba con una sonrisa algo triste que poco a poco desaparecía de su rostro. Deslizó sus dedos contra la fina colcha de lino e indicó que se sentase junto a ella. Pequeños golpes indicándole tomar asiento a su lado.

Levi se aproximó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Sentía cómo si perdía de vista aquellos orbes, el paraíso que generaba su mera presencia en aquel cuarto desaparecería; y tendría que confrontarse con una realidad que no le era nada agradable. Una que le trasladaba a aquel infierno que había supuesto su infancia. Una sensación de abandono que cada día intentaba superar sin éxito.

\- No lo entiendo – admitió mientras tomaba asiento - ¿Nuestro hijo? - volvió a repetir – ¿Es alguna estúpida apuesta de Mike y Nanaba?

\- Levi... - buscó su mano, notaba que temblaba mientras sostenía su muñeca – Tengo que tomar una decisión y espero que la entiendas.

\- Se clara, Hanji.

\- Aquí dentro – dirigió su mano hacia su vientre con cuidado – Está nuestro hijo – finalizó.

Mientras tocaba aquella delicada masa de piel notó que el tiempo se detenía. Jamás había palidecido ante ningún ser vivo que se impusiera frente a él. Pero aquella pequeña vida era suficiente para que su respiración se acelerase mientras bajaba sus apagados ojos azules hacia la zona que ella le indicaba. Mientras presionaba su mano contra su camisa notaba una ligera curva antes inexistente. Y miles de recuerdos le agolparon de golpe. Su cuerpo cada vez más pesado. Tal vez inapercibible para otros, pero no para él. Su pecho algo más hinchado de lo normal.

El rostro perlado que parecía brillar más que de costumbre. Y aquellos extraños momentos en los que ella parecía evadirse mientras leía sus propias anotaciones. Y lo peor de todo, aquella maldita insistencia en ir sóla a aquella misión suicida.

\- ¿¡Acaso es idiota!? - comenzó a vociferar – ¡Mataré a Erwin! Te ha dejado enfrentarte a ese hijo de puta estando-

\- Él no lo sabía. - sus palabras sonaron claras, sin el menor atisbo de dubitación.

\- Pero tú sí.

\- …...

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Me dí cuenta hace algunas semanas. Creo que llevo así... más de dos meses. No se si recuerdas, cuando... cuando acababa de despertar después de secuestrarme.

\- Agh, aquella maldita vez... - pareció recordar - ¿Qué hay de aquel maldito medicamento que tomas siempre?

\- Ya te lo expliqué, aún no se ha investigado lo suficiente. De todas maneras, nunca tiene un 100% de efectividad.

\- Debiste contarmelo.

\- Sabes perfectamente porque no te lo dije.

\- Sabías que te detendría si lo sabía – su cabeza bajó hasta sus manos intentando sostenerle. La presión inundaba sus sienes sin parar – Eres una idiota...

\- Respecto al niño, yo...

\- Me casaré contigo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Eso es lo que esos idiotas hacen cuando tienen hijos. No quiero que mi hijo piense que su padre es un imbécil irresponsable.

\- Levi, espera – intentó detenerle sin éxito.

\- No una boda falsa como la del plan de Erwin. Él mismo puede casarnos de verdad. Y viviremos aquí juntos. Tu habitación parece una cuadra, ahí no se puede criar a un niño. Si vas a vivir aquí exijo que mantengas la limpieza y-

\- Levi, reacciona. No podemos tener un niño correteando por el cuartel. ¡Es peligroso! Además, no podemos evadir nuestras responsabilidades fuera del ejército. Habrá misiones e investigaciones. Además-

\- Dejaré a mis subordinados cuidando del mocoso cuando tengamos una misión. Creo que Auruo sabe tratar con críos. Que se ocupe él. Luego, Moblit-

\- Escúchame – le detuvo mientras sostenía su rostro en las manos – Este niño no va a nacer.

\- ¿Cómo? - una expresión de horror se apoderó de su rostro mientras volvía a dirigirse hacia su vientre – Mataré a ese cabrón. Cuando vi a esa enfermera desangrándose en el suelo no podía creerme que no estuvieses herida – murmuraba mientras comenzaba a abandonar la estancia.

\- Levi, siéntate por favor. Y escucha – insistió ella mientras le detenía sin apenas éxito.

\- Quiero que seas sincera – volvió a tomar asiento a su lado mientras buscaba sus manos intranquilo - ¿Te ha herido?

\- Sólo mientras huía. Nada grave, soldará rápido.

\- ¿Y a él? - expresó mientras dirigía de nuevo su mano hacia su vientre.

\- No lo sé. Desde que hemos llegado no he vuelto a comprobarlo. Aún así...

\- Dime como se hace esa mierda y lo comprobaré yo mismo. ¿Tengo que tocarte en algún lado? Meterte alguna cosa.

\- Levi – volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia él – Aquel hombre no dudó en atacar a Mai aunque no sabía quién era. No le importaba, sólo quería hacer que yo saliese corriendo de allí. Sabía que si me mataba tu vendrías en su búsqueda y no podría conseguir lo que quería.

\- ¿Lo que quería?

\- Verás, tras ver aquellos restos humanos en aquel bosque deduje que él mismo los había despedazado. Posiblemente fuese su líder y no tenga ni el más mínimo reparo en matar a sus propios hombres. Pero a mí me dejó viva, e incluso se aseguró de que tú llegases hasta a mí. Él quería que yo encontrase algo.

\- ¿Te utilizó?

\- Erwin y yo debatimos acerca de esto durante semanas. Era una mera intuición. Pero mis deducciones parecían ser correctas. Se aseguró de dejarme investigar. No importaba lo que hiciera en aquella granja, parecía querer que investigase todo lo que quisiera.

\- Pero ahora ya lo ha encontrado.

\- Exacto. Nada garantiza ahora mi seguridad. Ni la de nadie. Incluido él – sus palabras se convirtieron en un susurro mientras bajaba su mirada – No le importó dañar a Mai. Iba vestida con un uniforme. Podría haber sido un simple soldado que me hubiese pillado en aquella biblioteca. Pero ni siquiera intentó asegurarse. Es despiadado y frío.

\- Como yo – una punzada de dolor, un recuerdo amargo de su pasado.

\- Tú no eres frío. Lo sé, puedo leer a través de tí. - depositó un beso sobre su frente mientras buscaba sus ojos, que comenzaba a doler confrontarlos ante aquella decisión – Matará a este niño sin importarle si es tu hijo o no, Levi.

\- Ninguno de mis hombres dejará que toquen ni uno solo de sus cabellos. Haremos turnos de varias horas. Tu equipo también puede ayudar. Se que Erwin estará de acuerdo conmigo.

\- Se que Erwin pensará lo mismo que tú en este instante. Pero, ¿acaso crees que podrías soportar que maten o torturen a uno de tus hombres por salvar la vida de tu hijo? Ellos merecen tomar sus propias decisiones. No solamente las órdenes que nosotros le demos. Nosotros elegimos estar aquí por una razón, ¿acaso ha desaparecido?

\- Puedo matar a ese capullo con mis propias manos. No le dejaré que toque a mi familia. A ninguno de vosotros.

\- No puedes defendernos continuamente, Levi. Todos tenemos un límite físico. No puedo permitir que rebases el tuyo.

\- Me subestimas. Puedo defenderte yo solo sin necesidad de ayuda. Cuidaré de que ese maldito capullo jamás se acerce a él.

\- Habrá misiones. Si el enemigo ve que evades salir a recuperar territorio o lo evado yo, sospechará.

\- Le mataré. No me temblará la mano para hacerlo.

\- Ese hombre no es nuestro único enemigo.

\- Mataré a todos los que hagan falta.

\- ¿Cómo matar a un enemigo que es invisible? Ni siquiera sabemos cuántos miembros del propio ejército están corruptos por las órdenes de otra persona que permanece en la sombra, Levi.

\- …...

\- Puede que ese hombre cometa errores, pero recapacita. No cometerá dos veces el mismo error. Averiguará nuestras debilidades.

\- ¿Soy una debilidad para tí? - se sentía compungido, ¿por qué era tan difícil aquella conversación?

\- ¿Lo soy yo para tí? Piensa detenidamente. Hemos cruzado demasiadas veces ese umbral.

\- Tsk. Cuando te ví inconsciente en aquel ataúd … - admitió.

\- He visto morir a muchos de mis compañeros. Cada nombre, cada cara... es cada vez más díficil de asimilar. No estoy segura de poder mantenerme fría si a quién secuestran y torturan esta vez es a mi propio hijo. No se ni cómo reaccionaría si fueses tú el herido. Se que tú tampoco. Olvidaríamos nuestro objetivo sedientos por la venganza. ¿Qué clase de vida le daríamos si sólo le escondiéramos y tuviese que vivir encerrado sin poder respirar jamás el aire puro? No es este el futuro que quiero para él. Ni para nadie.

\- Preferiría que aún viviéramos en aquella granja. Sólo tú y yo...

\- Pero, si nos escondemos y huimos durante toda nuestra vida, ¿qué nos queda, Levi? No me uní al ejército para evitar el confrotamiento.

\- Lo sé. Te conozco. Eres incapaz de quedarte quieta esperando entre las sombras – suspiró con desánimo mientras entendía el alcance de sus palabras - ¿Sufrirá?

\- Los fetos no suelen tener el cerebro tan desarrollado en esta fase. Hasta las 22 o 24 semanas prácticamente no tienen el sistema nervioso desarrollado.

\- Nunca pensé que tendría que matar a un niño – inconscientemente deslizó su rostro hasta el vientre de ella, finas lágrimas se derramaban sin su consentimiento. Depositó un beso intentando despedirse de aquella vida que ni siquiera era consciente de su propia existencia.

\- Puedo hacerlo yo sola – acarició su cabello con lentitud, intentando reconfortarle.

\- No, déjame hacerlo a mí, Hanji. No dejaré que hagas este camino tú sola.

\- No mentía cuando te decía que si querías que nos acompañase nuestro hijo en una vieja tienda mientras investigamos el resto del mundo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Ya sabemos cómo se hace. Cuando todo esto acabe, podríamos devolverle la vida que vamos a arrebatarle ahora. Continuar con nuestra vida fuera de este uniforme. Podríamos retomar nuestra vida desde donde lo dejamos ahora. Los tres. Empezar de nuevo. Cómo si pusiéramos una breve pausa durante un par de años. Hasta que no vivamos sujetos a estos grilletes.

\- Parece algo idílico.

\- Dime Levi – alzó su dedo meñique hasta unirse al de él – Si aún continuamos vivos cuando todo esto acabe, ¿pasarás el resto de tu vida conmigo?

.

.

.

Sus pies se arrastraban por el pasillo infinito. Dirigió una mano hacia su costado, manchándose con su propia sangre. De nuevo la subestimaba. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de cuando le había alcanzado aquel pedazo de metralla. Una especie de bomba casera improvisada. Aquella mujer de ojos vibrantes escondidos bajo unas gafas relucientes.

No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a ella. Pero no volvería a confrontarla cara a cara. Bajo aquel rostro se escondía una inteligencia a la que no podía equiparar. Si quería volver a confrontarla debía encontrar un punto débil. Sus comisuras se elevaron mientras pensaba en la primera de ellas.

Un hombre bastante pequeño, cabello oscuro y cuya sangre era excesivamente similar a la de él. ¿De qué manera utilizarlo para hacer que ella se desconcentrase? Pero no solamente ella era un impedimento. También debía encontrar una debilidad para Erwin Smith. Debía separarlo de ellos. Sin sus fieles y eternos perros guardianes sería sólo un humano más. Su orgullo le impediría esconderse de su enemigo. Su curiosidad le haría anteponerse el primero.

¿Líder leal o inepto total? Solamente el tiempo lo diría. De momento, debía esperar su momento para atacarle. Ya había movido la última pieza de su tablero. Y había perdido cientos de peones a cambio del bien más valioso, la información. Pero aún conservaba un fiero alfil. Y un rey insolente. _¿Qué tienes tú, Erwin Smith?_ _¿Cuál es tu siguiente movimiento?_

Buscó una habitación deshabitada en aquella guarida desierta. Había dado órdenes a su subordinada. Hacía demasiadas horas. Si se encontraba en peligro, debía llevarse lejos al inútil de Rod, esconderlo en aquella cueva helada que había visto a lo largo de muchas décadas. Un pilar en el que continuamente eran devorados por sus propios familiares. Aquellos que llamaban de sangre real.

Kenny bufó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta manchada en sangre y desabotonaba su camisa.

\- Maldita mujer... ¿cómo pudo calcular tan rápidamente la explosión para herirme? Parecía aleatoria – sus dedos tocaron su costado extrayendo con cuidado un pedazo de metal incrustado junto a su abdomen – También evitaste un punto vital a propósito. Querías sacarme de tu maldito campo de batalla.

Evaluó con cuidado su herida. Demasiado profunda para no haber sido hecha a propósito. Un humano normal tardaría más de un año en sanar aquella herida. Tal vez ni tan siquiera sobreviviera a la pérdida de sangre.

De nuevo volvió a elevar las comisuras de sus labios mientras encontraba su preciado premio de un bolsillo interno. Tal vez no fuesen demasiadas páginas. Pero era más información de la que había conocido anteriormente. La única que podría utilizar a su favor para alcanzar su objetivo final. Conseguir que el sueño de su preciado amigo ya fallecido viese la luz.

\- No soy un humano normal – susurró mientras abría la primera página – Jamás lo he sido.

_Capítulo 1. El Clan Ackerman. Origen_

_El clan Ackerman, conocido por ser los leales siervos de la realeza han estado siempre vinculados a la monarquía. …...Durante generaciones se potenció su grado de morticidad para preservar la longevidad de la casa real. Con lo que …... Finalmente, tras miles de experimentos fallidos, se dedujo el compuesto que permitiría a la raza eldiana convertirse voluntariamente en soldados de gran tamaño para la defensa de su pueblo. Asimismo se procedió a experimentar con el clan Ackerman para procurar su conversión en titanes y preservar su designio de protección... No obstante, resultaría ser asimismo un experimento fallido, no permitiendo a los humanos del clan transformarse en titanes como los nueve designados de los distintos clanes de Ymir. El clan Ackerman quedó relegado a siervos de la realeza. Poseedores de la fuerza de los nueve, inertes ante el poder del fundador._

_Capítulo 2. El vínculo con el designado_

_Los miembros del clan Ackerman pueden ligarse a un ser humano creando un vínculo irrompible entre siervo y señor. Su historia previa como siervos de la realeza hacen que sólo puedan sentirse realizados mediante el cumplimiento del mandato de su amo... Suele ser elegido por el propio miembro del clan Ackerman voluntariamente creando el vínculo. No obstante, podría verse imbuido por el poder del fundador si entra en contacto con él. …... poder del fundador no afecta a la decisión de la ligazón, aunque pueda influir..._

_Capítulo 3. Despertar del poder Ackerman_

_Durante la edad primaria puede despertar el denominado "poder Ackerman". Mediante situaciones de estrés o supervivencia, dicho poder permite al portador de la sangre Ackerman verse imbuido por el poder de los nueve titanes, demostrando una fuerza sobrehumana. …... Así que el amo del Ackerman puede dictaminar una orden activando dicha fuerza...Si el siervo se niega a la orden de su amo..._

Kenny detuvo su lectura mientras miraba las páginas garabateadas con grabados hechos a mano. Ni siquiera aquellas palabras podían hacerle olvidar la auténtica verdad.

\- No soy un humano normal. Jamás lo he sido. - repitió - ¿Has oído esto, Levi? No somos más que monstruos que nacimos en una maldita placa de laboratorio. Tendrás suerte si tu amo te despoja de tu bozal para aullar por una fingida libertad.

.

.

.

Erwin se frotó los ojos mientras volvía a releer la última página de cientos de ellas. Confrontar la auténtica realidad que sospechaba desde hacía años. Y que en aquellos escritos demostraba la realidad. Pero, ¿cómo exponerla? Necesitaba tener un auténtico as en la manga antes de contarle al pueblo aquella mentira a la que habían sido sometidos durante un siglo entero.

¿Quién era aquel hombre que se sentaba en el mullido trono? ¿Dónde estaba su auténtico gobernante? Tenía más dudas que cuando comenzó a leer la primera página. Pero el conocimiento era poder, lo había aprendido demasiado bien de su difunto padre. Sus piezas encajaban, pero aún faltaban demasiados misterios por resolver en aquel intrincado rompecabezas.

Uno de sus claros mechones rubios se deslizó sin su permiso hasta su frente, destellos dorados que se reflejaban en sus tristes pupilas. Su mano ascendió hasta su cabello volviéndolo a peinar hacia atrás. Segundos escasos que le permitían poner su cerebro en acción. Una nueva estrategia que necesitaría un aliciente para ser llevada a cabo.

\- Si tan sólo tuviéramos un arma que ellos no esperasen... - susurró mientras un plan se urdía bajo sus gastadas sienes - ¿Qué hay de la niña? ¿Habéis conseguido averiguar algo?

\- Mike ha continuado buscando su rastro pero se detuvo en la religión del culto. Parece que la ayudaron a escapar aquella noche. Pero los monjes de allí son demasiado estrictos. No dirán nada ni aunque le arrancásemos la tráquea – farfulló Levi cansado.

\- No perdáis de vista a ninguno de ellos. Tarde o temprano cometerán un error.

\- Descuida, si el más mínimo de ellos se atreve a dejar la escandalosa protección de su escombrosa iglesia, seré yo quién le apunte al estómago con mi pistola – Levi se acercó hacia su líder mientras tomaba asiento - ¿Dónde quieres que oculte ese libro?

\- Busca un sitio seguro. Se que encontrarás algún punto que solamente Hanji y tú conozcáis. Confío en vosotros.

\- ¿Qué hay de tí? ¿Acaso insinúas que tarde o temprano nos dejarás combatir a esos imbéciles a solas? Te necesitamos.

\- Lamento haber insinuado eso. Pero debemos limitar el conocimiento de su ubicación – fijó su mirada en su subordinado, mientras rememoraba un tiempo anterior, años atrás. Cuando la mirada que la sostenía era de rebeldía, no de fidelidad - ¿Cómo se encuentran los heridos?

\- La enfermera recuperó la consciencia, pero Hanji ha insistido en dejarla descansar en mi habitación. Alertará al resto de doctores si la llevamos a una camilla sin dar explicación sobre su estado. Por culpa de eso tengo al maldito vigía de esa cuatro ojos permanentemente en mi cuarto.

\- No pareces molesto de tener que compartir la habitación de Hanji desde entonces...

\- …... - esquivó su pregunta con un silencio – Nanaba ha mejorado bastante, ha salido con Mike a buscar suministros. Consideramos que sería lo mejor, quería sentirse útil.

\- ¿Hanji ha vuelto a...?

\- Se siente culpable. Fue mi maldita culpa y ella insiste en cargar con todo sóla. - sus ojos se mostraban más tristes de lo habitual - ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?

\- No te agradará mi respuesta, Levi.

\- La necesito. ¿Acaso soy un imbécil por creer que ese niño merecía una vida?

\- Levi. Escucha con atención. Se que tú mismo has podido comprobar que ese apodo que el pueblo te ha designado no va muy errado de tu situación actual. _El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. _Ellos son conscientes de que presentas grandes aptitudes físicas.

\- Detesto ese apodo. Los críos lo vociferan cómo si no fuese humano. Me hacen sentir cómo un maldito monstruo.

\- El hijo del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad. Un cebo demasiado jugoso.

\- Jamás dejaría que el líder de esa maldita secta tocase a mi familia.

\- Hasta ahora sabemos que el hombre que se enfrentó a Hanji es meramente el subordinado de alguien que se esconde tras las sombras. Posiblemente adherido a la realeza, o incluso al gobierno central. No solamente la tortura es una forma de persuasión, Levi. Podrían pedirte que lo entrenaras como soldado placando por su supervivencia. Obligar a Hanji a abandonar su posición de líder para ser una incubadora humana. Crear un ejército de personas que fuesen entrenadas directamente por tí desde su nacimiento.

\- Mataré a todos los que me obliguen a ello, sabes perfectamente que puedo hacerlo, Erwin. Sólo da la orden. Sabes que el resto te seguirán detrás de mí.

\- No conseguiremos que el pueblo nos apoye si asesinamos a aquellos que ponen un plato en su mesa, Levi. No es una lucha que podamos combatir entre nosotros cinco. Ni aún menos implicar a toda la tropa de exploración sin tan siquiera estar seguros.

\- Aquellos que les ponen ese mugriento plato hoy son los mismos que se lo quitan al día siguiente.

\- Aún no son conscientes de que esas murallas no son la única estratagema que utilizan para retenernos alejados de la verdad. No nos seguirán mientras consideren que hemos derrocado a su líder de manera injusta. Te pido paciencia. Debes confiar en mí.

\- ¿Harás público esos documentos?

\- Cuando sea el momento adecuado, yo mismo te daré esa orden. De momento, solo te pido que esperes pacientemente. Las cartas han caído en la mesa. Y han gastado su última jugada. Tal vez esté jugando un farol, pero necesito encontrar una baraja con la que atacar. Una carta que aún no he jugado.

\- Esa niña.

\- Exacto, mientras tanto, os pido que continuéis nuestro trabajo con normalidad. No puedo permitiros que compartáis estos datos con nadie que yo no designe. Ni siquiera vuestros propios subordinados.

\- Entiendo.

\- Lamento que hayas perdido a tu hijo, Levi.

\- …... No he perdido nada – sus brazos fingieron acunar un alma inexistente, demasiado pesado para ser sólo un recuerdo – Voy a seguir tus malditas órdenes, Erwin. Espero que tus malditos planes suicidas permitan a mi hijo nacer algún día. Fuera de estas asquerosas y mugrientas murallas.

\- Depositas una enorme responsabilidad sobre mis hombros, Levi – sonrió tristemente mientras le tendía una copa a su subordinado.

\- No más de la que tú has depositado sobre los míos – alzó su copa hacia él. Los cristales chocaban en una tintineante sensación - ¿Por qué brindamos? Estamos demasiado jodidos para pretender que hay algo por lo que valga la pena brindar.

\- A veces, no se necesita algo para celebrar que merezca llevarse una copa a los labios, Levi.

\- Maldita sea. Hanji y tú siempre tenéis razón.

Mientras el alcohol se deslizaba pesadamente por su garganta notaba que el pesar de aquellas semanas comenzaba a integrarse con su dolorida alma. Aún contaminada por aquellas decisiones de las que no podría arrepentirse jamás. Cuántas vidas que palidecerían bajo su presencia. Cuántas veces mancharía sus manos de la más oscura sangre.

Solamente había una cosa de la que estaba seguro. La próxima vez que aquellas finas líneas carmesí recorriesen los muslos de aquella mujer que continuaba sentada durante horas frente a una lápida no serían por otra alma perdida. Sino por una ganada.

Hasta que todo aquello acabase. Hasta el día en que lo que quedase de sus desnutridos cuerpos les otorgase un último hálito de paz. En el que aquella copa ya vacía volviera a llenarse. Y tener una auténtica razón para brindar.

.

.

.

El sentimiento de inutilidad aumentaba con cada día que pasaba postrada en aquella cama. Recibiendo visitas constantes de aquel viejo amigo que había preservado en su vida a lo largo de tantos años. Mai bostezó mientras se incorporaba en aquella mullida cama. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia aquella habitación inmaculada. Perteneciente a un alto rango del ejército.

_¿Esta es la sensación que tiene el capitán Levi al acostarse en esta cama? Solo siento el vacío. _Vacío, como si nada de lo que hiciera realmente implicase algo en su futuro. Una habitación sin demasiada decoración. Solamente adornada por aquellos libros que debían ayudar en su lucha. Sin demasiado apego hacia aquellas paredes.

No sentía aquella habitación cómo el hogar de nadie. Ni ninguna de las demás. Tal vez fuese aquella gruesa venda que había llevado de manera inconsciente sobre sus ojos, pero comenzaba a percatarse de la auténtica realidad. Años postrada en aquella clínica, atendiendo a cientos de soldados heridos tras cada batalla. No era la primera vez que entraba en alguna de las habitaciones de los superiores. Siempre utilizadas como enfermería tras cada misión.

Y aquella sensación antiséptica le penetraba las sienes. La misma que tenía en su propia clínica. Ninguna de las personas que ocupaban aquellas habitaciones había establecido lazos con aquellas paredes. Ubicando su auténtico hogar fuera de aquello que ella conocía. ¿Tal vez el exterior? Habían pasado casi cinco años desde que la reclusión que vivía su pueblo se había acrecentado aún más. Menos espacio, demasiadas bocas que alimentar. La pobreza aumentaba.

¿Podía ella realmente considerar un hogar aquella habitación? ¿Qué era lo que habían podido ver aquellos líderes cinco años atrás? Cuando aún podían salir fuera de las murallas y ser bañados por la luz del sol que no era opacada por murallas de más de cincuenta metros. En ocasiones, comenzaba a creer que no conocía la auténtica luz del sol. Solamente la sombra que proyectaban aquellas colosales paredes de piedra.

Tal vez su piel no se sentiría tan pálida si dejaba de ocultarse entre las sombras. Si abandonaba aquellas pequeñas paredes blancas rodeada de meros botes antisépticos. ¿Acaso salvaría más vidas si atendía en medio de las brasas de la batalla en lugar de escondida tras una larga bata blanca?

Se desperezó y abandonó aquellas suaves sábanas. Sus pies descalzos recorrieron el frío suelo de aquella habitación. Sin ser capaz de sentir absolutamente nada, solamente concentrada en su decisión. El miedo la embargaba, pero, ¿qué clase de futuro le esperaba si permanecía quieta? Tal vez su vida no supusiese demasiado para la humanidad, pero lo suponía para ella misma.

Buscó un asiento frente a aquel escritorio impoluto, sujetó una pluma cercana y la mojó en tinta.

Finas hebras negras que se deslizaban por el papel inmaculado. Solamente una decisión. La última que haría.

_Querido Moblit..._

_._

_._

_._

El papel seco se corrompía con la humedad de sus propias lágrimas. Que no paraban de brotar sin pausa de sus delicadas cuencas. Dirigió la manga de su camisa hacia sus ojos y se frotó intentando detener aquel torrente. Una mano se dirigió a su hombro intentando consolarle. Pero sabía que no había consuelo que fuese suficiente para él en aquellos momentos.

\- Esto no es lo que yo quería para ella – suspiró Moblit intentando parar de llorar – Su trabajo en la clínica era suficiente para ella. ¿Por qué volver a alistarse?

\- Creo que por culpa nuestra – su capitana se sentó a su lado mientras continuaba golpeteando su espalda con cuidado – Hemos sido una mala influencia. Nos ha visto luchar contra enemigos invisibles y ha caído presa de las garras de la soñada libertad. Se ha convertido en uno de nosotros. Lo siento, Moblit.

\- No hay nada de lo que disculparse, capitana – murmuró mientras aquel papel arrugado languidecía entre sus dedos. - Ella solamente ha tomado una decisión. La misma que tomé yo años atrás.

_Querido Moblit,_

_Lamento escribirte de esta manera, pero no me atrevo a hablar contigo en persona._

_Llevo años observandoos a través de los cristales de mi despacho._

_Creía que aquel entrenamiento os había vuelto unos completos idiotas. Locos soñando con un destino que jamás llegaríamos a alcanzar._

\- Hablé con Shadis personalmente cuando presentó su petición de readmisión en el ejército – Hanji palmeaba el hombro de su dolorido subordinado como si el mañana se encontrase detenido – Dentro de pocos meses los soldados que hay en formación se graduarán. Y ella entrará en la siguiente promoción.

\- Tres años... - sus palabras pesaban dentro de su cabeza, cada sílaba añadiendo una tonelada más de dolor.

\- Puedo autorizar que puedas ir a supervisar los entrenamientos.

\- No es... necesario. Ella ha decidido esto precisamente para alejarse del idilio que habíamos llegado a imaginar entre los dos. Sería... una distracción.

_En ocasiones, cuando os observaba en aquellos viejos años de entrenamiento creía que vosotros dos érais los más locos de todos aquellos idiotas vestidos con uniforme._

_Me replanteé demasiadas veces porqué había decidido vestir aquellos arneses. Que solo me aprisionaban y me mantenían retenida a sueños incumplibles. Ideas idílicas de otorgarle un futuro mejor a mi familia. Ingresos, seguridad. Y decidí quitarme esas ataduras. _

_Pero, me equivocé. No eran aquellas cuerdas que rodeaban mi cuerpo y me mantenían atada a unas brillantes cajas de metal. Era mi miedo. Cuando robé tu equipo y seguí a la capitana a través de la ciudad semanas atrás pude sentir un mínimo atisbo de aquello que habéis podido sentir vosotros a través de todos estos años._

_\- _Como desees, Moblit. No tendré ningún inconveniente si deseas ir a verla en algún momento – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro en tono de disculpa – Para algo tiene que servir este rango.

\- Capitana... - frunció el ceño intentando buscar palabras que desaparecían en su garganta – Su... su rango no solamente sirve para que yo pueda ir a visitar a Mai. La verdad es que... Quisiera preguntarle-

\- Moblit. Se que ahora mismo necesitas ser sincero. Como tu superior te pido que olvides el protocolo durante estos instantes.

\- Pero capitana yo-

\- Es una orden. - de nuevo aquel brazo protector rodeando a aquel viejo camarada – Entrenamos juntos durante tres años. Y formamos parte del mismo escuadrón. No puedo acostumbrarme a este cargo que pronunciáis junto a mi nombre. Ya no recuerdo cuantos años que oigo "capitana, capitana"; pero creo que necesito oir algo que no sea un título pegado a mi frente.

\- Lo-lo siento. Hanji – añadió como si esquivara el nombre, incómodo por aquella proximidad – Hay algo que necesito saber.

_Aquella sensación de libertad. Como si pudiera volar infinitamente. _

_Y os envidio. Llevo años atada a una vulgar silla de escritorio leyendo continuamente prospectos médicos. Esperando a que algún soldado atraviese las puertas de mi quirófano para amputarle algún miembro. Me siento completamente impotente. Desearía tanto poder evadirme de esa sensación. No volver a sentirla._

_Y esta es la única manera que he encontrado. Necesito sentirme útil. Algo más allá que una doctora que pasa más tiempo en la morgue que atendiendo a sus pacientes. Tal vez sea demasiado ingenua pero, si saliese allí fuera, ¿seríais más los que podríais volver?_

_Necesito encontrar un nuevo rumbo en mi destino. Sentir que yo también trabajo por ese futuro que el comandante está creando. No quiero limitarme a ser una mera espectadora. Y estoy preparada para ser parte de ese engranaje._

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Moblit?

\- Antes de la misión – pareció sonrojarse mientras esquivaba su mirada insistente – Mai creía que estabas...

\- Embarazada – finalizó ella.

\- Y-yo...

\- Es cierto – susurró mientras acariciaba su vientre algo pensativa.

\- El capitán Levi...

\- No pareces demasiado sorprendido – una sonrisa triste que se instauraba entre las comisuras de sus labios, apenas levantando sus mejillas.

\- P-puedo ayudar y-

\- Verás Moblit. Levi y yo hablamos largo y tendido sobre esto y tomamos una decisión varias semanas atrás. Preferiría que solo nos vinculase a nosotros dos. Pero, la verdad es que siento que no podemos hacerlo solos. ¿Será demasiado egoísta por mi parte pedirte que te involucres?

\- ¿Qué ocurre, capit-... Hanji?

\- Necesito pedirte un favor.

_Por último me gustaría pedirte que esperases. Aún conservo el anillo que me diste hace meses. Se que eres un soldado excelente. Sólo me tomará tres años. Y se que has sobrevivido tras la caída del muro Maria. Solo te pido tres años. Entonces yo misma cogeré las riendas de un caballo e iré junto a tí detrás de esa excéntrica mujer._

_Por favor, mantente vivo. Es una promesa. Hasta el día en que seas tú quien saque este anillo de mi bolsillo y vuelva a colocarlo en mi dedo._

_._

_._

_._

Su voz sonaba enfadada mientras leía aquel informe extenso y excesivamente detallado. Un gruñido gutural que desgarraba su esófago. Sus manos destrozaron aquel pedazo de papel y lo tiró hacia un costado. Sus desgastadas falanges ascendieron hasta sus sienes mientras peinaba su cabello hacia atrás.

Tal vez estaba envejeciendo más de lo que deseara. O tal vez es que prefería pasar aquellos fatídicos años rodeado de algo más que un imbécil que consideraba que su maldita sangre le daba preferencia a darle órdenes continuamente. Kenny volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras observaba el rostro compungido de aquel hombre. Que a pesar de ser más joven que él, parecía aún más envejecido. Tal vez fuera su pequeño tamaño, pero jamás había sentido que pudiese dirigirse hacia él desde arriba.

\- ¿Ha escrito otro maldito informe?

\- Erwin Smith ha solicitado al gobierno más recursos para apoyar las investigaciones sobre esa mujer – Rod tomó asiento frente a él mientras servía una copa – Es el quinto informe acerca de la anatomía y comportamiento de los titanes en lo que va de año. ¿Cuánto más crees que tardará esa mujer en averiguar acerca de los portadores?

\- No averiguará nada si no encuentra a un portador.

\- Aquel hombre que mató a Frieda y a mi familia...

\- Sigue sin dar señales de vida. Mis hombres han peinado la zona en demasiadas ocasiones. Incluido el subsuelo. No está dentro de estas murallas – sus ojos se deslizaron hacia él con insistencia – Tal vez deberíamos buscar fuera.

\- No hay portadores fuera de las murallas.

\- Mientes demasiado mal, Rod. Ese hombre tenía el mismo poder que Uri y tu hija. ¿Acaso pretendes ocultarme que hay más cómo él?

\- Eres demasiado insolente para ser un simple perro con una mordaza. Uri te dio demasiada libertad.

\- ¿Cuántos son? Me da igual si no lo averiguo a través de tí. Tengo otras opciones.

\- No hay más portadores – insistió.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué tienes tanto interés en recuperar el poder que tuvieron tu hija y el propio Uri?

\- ¡Basta, Kenny!

\- ¿Que influencia tiene ese poder sobre otros portadores? - su aliento ardiente penetraba sus espacio, como si una bocanada de fuego le insuflase el alma – Vuestros malditos vínculos de sangre...

\- Sólo la familia real debe tener ese poder. Es incontrolable. Si alguien hace mal uso de ello, significará el fin de nuestra raza.

\- Nuestra raza... - repitió mientras sus pasos se deslizaban a través de la estancia – Me aseguraré de que Erwin Smith ni siquiera pueda llegar a utilizar ese poder. Solamente dime a quién tengo que atar a esas malditas cadenas que tenéis en el sótano.

\- Permanece atento, Kenny. No quiero encontrarme otro informe de esa mujer hablando sobre humanos que se convierten en titanes.

\- Descuida. Mientras ella sujeta su pluma para escribir eso yo estaré cargando mi arma. Me aseguraré de que reciba un disparo bien merecido. Antes de que te des cuenta su sangre nutrirá el suelo de tu hogar. Hasta la última maldita gota.

.

.

.

Un nuevo juguete. Brillante, reluciente. Cada vez que lo miraba su sonrisa ascendía cada vez más y más. Llevaba más de un año preparando aquella nueva arma. Y ahora refulgía bajo sus ojos.

\- Tienes lo que me pediste. He tenido que gastar demasiados recursos en crear esta arma a espaldas del gobierno. La desautorizarán si la encuentran.

\- Ahora ellos no son los únicos que pueden volar por la ciudad, así que no les dará tiempo a denunciarnos, Rod.

\- ¿Cuánto tardarás en matar a Erwin Smith? Necesito su cabeza sobre mi mesa.

\- Un buen manjar debe cocinarse a fuego lento. Un ricachón cómo tú debería estar plenamente concordado con ello.

Pasos vacíos recorrieron el pasillo central mientras llegaban a la estancia. Una mujer de cabello claro y recogido entró sin mediar palabra mientras esperaba órdenes de su superior.

\- Caven, pasa, tenemos un nuevo juguete.

\- Así que el prototipo ha sido terminado al fin... - aquella pistola de aspecto distinto al habitual se colocó entre sus dedos mientras la sopesaba - ¿Qué hay del retroceso? Tal vez sea demasiado díficil de utilizar. Requerirá años de entrenamiento...

\- No tenemos tanto tiempo – interpuso Rod.

\- Caven, ¿aún siguen vivos aquella escoria que encerré en el sótano la semana pasada?

\- … Los soldados que aisló por visitar el burdel durante su guardia aún se encuentran recluidos, señor.

\- Vale, pues sácalos.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Quiero que les coloques el equipo de maniobras que utiliza el cuerpo de exploración. Saldremos fuera. Si son capaces de sobrevivir a estas nuevas armas, les perdonaré la vida.

\- ¡Kenny! ¡Aún tenemos que hacer varios experimentos para asegurarnos de su efectividad!

\- Tranquilo, Rod. Me ofrezco como conejillo de indias. Si un par de borrachos libidinales son más efectivos que yo con este nuevo equipo, te otorgaré el honor personal de degollar a Erwin Smith. Pero si soy yo quién gana, me dejarás a mí llevar la incursión al equipo de exploración. Tengo una cuenta pendiente.

\- Serás...

\- Dime Rod, ¿aceptas la apuesta?

.

.

.

\- Muchas gracias por su colaboración, vicecapitán Moblit – la mujer sonaba alegre mientras recogía las barras de pan que portaba en un saco.

\- El ejército ha autorizado hacer este tipo de donaciones a establecimientos tan necesitados como el suyo. Aquí hay demasiadas personas que no pueden valerse por sí mismos. Ellos son nuestro futuro, si no los cuidamos...

La mujer se deshizo en reverencias mientras se giraba hacia la puerta de entrada solicitando ayuda a uno de los pequeños que miraba a través del travesaño. Él se agachó dejando de uno de ellos se acercase con curiosidad. Ojos grandes y vivos que miraban con curiosidad. Moblit acarició su cabeza mientras le acercaba un pedazo de chocolate que guardaba en el interior de su chaqueta.

\- No se lo digas a ella. Guardalo y compártelo con tus amigos. - dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la pequeña criatura.

El pequeño niño esbozó una sonrisa y salió corriendo al interior del edificio. Moblit suspiró mientras se encaminaba de vuelta. Aquel tipo de visita se había convertido en una escueta tradición. Aquellos pequeños infantes supondrían algún día la diferencia para el mundo en el que estaban viviendo. Tal vez alguno de ellos acabase ocupando las mismas filas que ellos. Tal vez otros curarían enfermedades aún desconocidas. Todo era un compendio de esperanzas y anhelos.

No importaba las veces que cediera sus propios ingresos para mantener a aquellas pequeñas vidas. No sentía ningun remordimiento en ello. Cada uno de ellos era importante y necesario. Y el gobierno desestimaba demasiado a este tipo de individuos. Frágiles.

La fragilidad no era recompensada en esos días. Menos a ellos. Cada ser vivo entre aquellas murallas era más valorado por el tamaño de sus bíceps que por su auténtica capacidad. No se valoraba la inteligencia, ni la anticipación. Solo la mera fuerza que podía ser desarrollada mediante años de entrenamiento.

Lo único capaz de ganar a la fuerza era el dinero. Escaso entre aquellas paredes y solamente designado a unos pocos. Aquellos que se encontraban más al centro neuralgico. Donde se establecía la toma de decisiones. Donde un bufón vestido de rojo y azul se sentaba en un mullido trono. Pero las monedas de oro no funcionarían por siempre. Ya habían perdido un tercio de su territorio y aquellas monedas no lo habían recuperado.

¿Cuántas más misiones tendrían sin contar con el subsidio del gobierno? ¿Acaso importaba realmente? Durante años se había mentido a sí mismo creyendo que las personas que les gobernaban en la sombra eran conscientes de su letanía. Pero aquello comenzó a cambiar tras experimentar la pobreza desde tan cerca. Y se instituyó en sus sienes en el momento en que comenzó a vestir aquel uniforme.

A veces se cuestionaba si aquellas alas azuladas serían su pronta mortaja; o tal vez tendría la suerte de fallecer pacíficamente en una cama rodeado de sus futuros hijos y aquella mujer de cabello oscuro y rizado que aún permanecía en el entrenamiento.

Volvió a suspirar. Había evitado ir a verla a lo largo de aquel año. No podía relacionarla más en todos aquellos cambios. Aquellas conspiraciones entre susurros que poco a poco serian desveladas y contadas a gritos en la plaza de alguno de los distritos. Pero debía armarse de paciencia. Ahora lo primordial era sobreguardar aquella esperanza que devolvería un futuro a aquella extinguida humanidad.

Tres personas ocupaban inmediatamente su pensamiento. Aquellos que se habían convertido en deidades conforme aquellas alas se tatuaban lentamente en su espalda. Un hombre cuyo poder era mucho mayor al de cualquier otro ser humano; algo jamas equiparable a ningún otro soldado. Otro hombre cuyas palabras eran capaces de movilizar hasta el último centímetro dentro de aquellas murallas. Cada discurso que oía salir de sus labios hacía que su alma temblase de emoción. Y finalmente ella.

No podía categorizar los sentimientos que ella generaba en él. ¿Admiración? ¿Estima? Lo único que sabía es que si quería llegar a alcanzar aquel futuro idílico que ella narraba en sus escritos; debia mantenerla a salvo a ella. A toda costa. Su increíble capacidad sería el determinante entre la auténtica esperanza y su aniquilación total.

Volvió sus ojos hacia el carromato que le esperaba en la entrada. Solamente llevaba la mitad de visitas que debía realizar aquel día. Simple burocracia y algunos recursos de suministros y donaciones. Asió la manija de la puerta y se introdujo en la cabina. Una pequeña presencia permanecía sentada mientras miraba hacia el exterior.

\- Has tardado demasiado – murmuró Levi mientras daba instrucciones al conductor de caballos – Aun tenemos que ir al muro Sina a que nos den las órdenes para estas malditas semanas. Y esos malditos burócratas hablan demasiado despacio.

\- El capitán Erwin me pidió que entregásemos el último informe y rellenásemos el formulario para la incorporación de nuevos miembros del entrenamiento.

\- Encima eso... Tché. Va a ser un día jodídamente largo...

\- Tal vez hubiese preferido que le acompañase la capitana.

\- Hanji tenía que escribir otro maldito informe por oden de Erwin.

\- ¿Durante cuánto más tiempo tenemos que mantener esta apariencia? Me costó demasiado fingir la letra de la capitana mientras...

\- El que sea necesario para disuadir las sospechas de los últimos 12 meses – Su vista volvió hacia atrás, aquel orfanato que comenzaba a volverse difuso – Tal vez sería mejor que dejases de ir cada mes a entregar donativos. El enemigo también te persigue a ti. Acabarán sospechando.

\- Aún me cuesta creer que hayan tomado esta decisión.

\- Fue la única manera de convencer a Hanji de no acabar con más vidas inocentes.

\- Debió ser duro... Abandonar a su propio hijo...

\- No le hemos abandonado. Volveremos a por él cuando esta patética guerra acabe.

\- A-alguien podría adoptarle... ¿Son conscientes de ello?

\- Estaré feliz de que alguien pueda darle la vida que mi hijo se merece y no puedo darle ahora. Hanji también.

\- Tal vez no sea un problema, dado que la mayoría de esos niños pasan la mayoría de edad sin ser percibidos por ninguna familia. - una triste realidad, que albergaba solamente el deseo de volver a reunirse con aquel infante - ¿Serán capaces de reconocerlo aunque pasen los años?

\- Puede que apenas fuese una masa de carne que no paraba de llorar cuando te lo entregamos para llevártelo. Pero puedo reconocer los ojos de Hanji, pasen los años que pasen.

\- Espero que no tenga que esperarles demasiado tiempo, capitán.

\- Yo también.

.

.

.

Epílogo.

El ruido ensordecedor del trotar de los caballos acallaba cualquiera de sus pensamientos. Aquella nueva realidad desde los últimos cinco años parecia cada mes más lejana. Hacía tan solo cinco años, una de sus murallas había sido atacada, haciendo que su departamento cada vez fuese más necesario y más insultado.

Era extraño observar aquellas caras llenas de resentimiento y desdicha. Cada vez que montaba en su caballo se preguntaría si aquellos rostros cambiarían. Si podría observar vitores en lugar de lamentos. Tal vez soñaba demasiado. Borracho de sus propias ilusiones.

La puerta exterior comenzaba a abrirse, como en cada misión. Buscó la mirada de ella entre todos sus compañeros. Hanji siempre cabalgaba a su lado. Y había desaparecido. Recorrió la inmensidad del tumulto hasta detenerse en una mujer alta y de cabello castaño que estaba agachada junto a unas pequeñas figuras. Parecía estar dándole algo a unos niños que estaban en primer plano. Acarició la cabeza de uno de ellos y sujetó las riendas de su caballo, dispuesta a cabalgar de nuevo.

Levi se aproximó hacia ella, algo confuso; mientras volvía la vista hacia atrás al pequeño grupo de niños que parecían emocionados por sostener entre sus manos el emblema de la legión. Posó sus ojos sobre Hanji y dirigió su mirada al pecho. Donde había arrancado su propio emblema de su propio corazón.

\- ¿Era...? - preguntó mientras dirigía su vista hacia atrás. El grupo de niños parecía estar encandilado con el emblema que sostenía la más pequeña de ellos. Con cabello oscuro y muy pequeña para su edad.

\- Creo que ha heredado algo más de ti aparte de tu pelo, Levi – bromeó mientras acariciaba la grupa de su montura – No me había dado cuenta de que habían pasado ya tres años.

\- Es la primera vez que la veo en todo este tiempo.

\- También ha sido la primera vez desde que Moblit se la llevó hace años. No se cuando será la próxima...

\- Puedo dar órdenes a alguno de mis subordinados para ver si...

\- No, Levi. Le prohibí a Moblit hace un año volver a ir al orfanato con cualquier excusa. No debemos involucrar a nadie más. Esas eran las condiciones. Debemos respetarlas si queremos que siga viva. Debemos contenernos.

\- Pero le has entregado tu emblema.

\- No se durante cuanto más tiempo seré capaz de sobrevivir. Pensé que tal vez necesitase algo que la vinculase conmigo. Algo para recordarme.

\- Ya veo...

El horizonte se abría paso ante él mientras cruzaba aquella puerta. Otra misión más. Otro año mas sin ningún resultado fructífero. Tal vez ignorante de sus propias aspiraciones. Llevaba más de seis años portando aquel traje eterno del que no se liberaba fácilmente. Preso de los ideales de Erwin Smith.

Mientras el viento hacía ondear sus cabellos se ponderaba cual sería su auténtico futuro. Cuando podría sostener a su propia hija en sus brazos. Dejar de tratarla como una desconocida y permitir que aquella palabra de dos sílabas emanase de sus labios. Algo ansiado, como el canto de una sirena.

Demasiados anhelos, demasiada incertidumbre. No sabía que le depararía el destino. En ocasiones parecía que su futuro yacía escrito en las lánguidas páginas que Hanji leía tan profusamente. ¿Qué decian aquellos versos? Escritos en otro idioma ininteligible. Apenas percibible. Incapaz de descifrar.

Tal vez si hubiese prestado más atención a aquel discurso que llevaba declarándose los últimos seis años hubiese oído su imparable final. Uno en el que un joven de apenas 15 años significaría el comienzo y el final de su vida. Solo una duda le embargaba. Tras tantos años de esfuerzo, ¿alcanzarían finalmente la verdadera libertad?

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y por fin he podido acabar de escribir esta historia. Se que ha habido gente que está disgustada por mi descanso como escritora. Pero, llevo cerca de 8 años en este fandom. Y cada vez visualizo más que aquello que a mí me gusta escribir o dibujar es de gusto de una minoría. **

**Cómo ya os he narrado en más de un capítulo, lo más popular son las historias con implicación sexual, tríos amorosos, y cosas similares. No me meto con el gusto de nadie. Pero me apena que un capítulo de lemon mío tenga mas visualizaciones y likes que el capítulo anterior a esto. Eso hace que no quiera escribir más. Me siento insatisfecha. **

**No se si continuaré escribiendo _La última despedida, _ya que ese quería que fuese corto. O tal vez, _Acuerdate de mí. _Como sea, se que tardaré meses en volver a traeros otro nuevo capítulo. Me encuentro devastada a nivel creativo como escritora. **

**Hace poco me releí mi propia historia desde el principio. Sigue siendo de mi gusto, sigo orgullosa de ella, pero tal vez mi esfuerzo no ha sido recompensado como quería. **

**Espero que los que habéis aguantado hasta el final os haya merecido la pena cada sílaba de esta historia. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Espero que podamos volver a encontrarnos en breve.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
